


The Lost Master

by Mandystar



Series: The Lost Master [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ash is the best, Ash-centric, Aura - Freeform, BAMF Ash, Betrayal, Champion Ash, Cold Ash, Competent Ash, Complete, Drama, Gen, Kidnapping, Legendary Pokemon - Freeform, Light Angst, Lonely Ash, OP Ash, Plot, Plot Twists, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Betrayal, Pokemon Master, Secret Identity, Smart ash, Strong Ash, Torture, dark ash, what even is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 223,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandystar/pseuds/Mandystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years after Ash's defeat in Sinnoh, the Champion Cynthia is ruthlessly crushed in a battle for the title of Pokémon Master. The new Champion refuses to release his name to the press, but his cold attitude soon shocks the Pokémon world as he begins to rebuild the Pokémon League.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>Written by Iama2p on Fanfiction.net</em><br/><cite>https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9528773/1/The-Lost-Master</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lost Master](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/352182) by lama2p. 



The crowd roared, but the woman could only gasp in shock. Smoke covered the battlefield, but she knew what had happened at its centre.

"Garchomp!" called Cynthia. "Garchomp, are you ok?"

As the smoke began to clear she could see her partner on the ground, clearly out cold. She fell to her knees in utter shock, looking at the man across the field as he recalled his Pokémon without a word. She had **lost.**

* * *

People were leaving the stadium discussing only one thing. Cynthia, the Pokémon Master had been beaten. And not just beaten, but thrashed. Totally and ruthlessly crushed. Her opponent had used only one Pokémon. A Pokémon of raw power, that had been the only one that he had used as he destroyed trainer after trainer on his way to challenge Cynthia. Cynthia was crowned Pokémon master 3 years previously and looked set to dominate the Pokémon leadership for a decade. Nobody had ever suspected that she would be humbled in such a fashion. And the worst part of it all for her? She had absolutely no idea who her successor was.

The man stepped out of the door onto the street. He was tall, with black hair that wasn't long, but unruly. It was clear just by looking at him that he was not the kind of person to meet in a dark ally, with an imposing physique and the aura he seemed to exude. He wore black, boots, trousers and a shirt, with a jacket over the top. 6 Pokéballs were visible on a belt at his waist, and his face was covered by a hat which cast a slant hiding one of his eyes. In front of him was a ring of reporters and news crews, desperate for something from the new Pokémon Master. The man didn't say a word, he just strode through the middle, ignoring every question thrown at him.

"Sir, Sir, can you at least tell us your name!" called a desperate reporter, reaching for the figure as it passed him. As his hand touched the man's shoulder, those watching gasped in shock as the reporter was thrown backwards by an invisible force. He hit the street, and watched as the man kept walking without even breaking his stride. The reporters looked at each other in something close to awe. The new Master was not a man to anger it seemed.

* * *

The man reached a black vehicle with tinted windows and the door opened by itself. He got in and the vehicle moved off. He felt nothing. He ran back through his battle, highlighting errors and working on improving them. He felt satisfied with his success, nothing more and nothing less. He felt his victory was no less than he deserved. As his car reached a tall set of imposing black gates, the gates opened, and the car drove onto a ramp which took it up to a bridge. The car traveled along the bridge for nearly 4 miles, heading out to sea until it reached an island. It drove off the end of the bridge, and through the forest until it stopped at the entrance to a large house. The door opened and the man stepped out, going to the door of the house which opened by itself. He strode through the house, and out the back and for the first time that day a smile graced the features of Ash Ketchum as he looked over his Pokémon.

There was not as many as might be expected from the new Pokémon Master. In addition to the 6 at his waist which he released, there was only 8 others. As he released the 6 Pokémon he was carrying into the gardens he felt a head push against his hand and a soothing aroma come from his other side. Two of his Pokémon had come up to him, and he looked at each of them before turning and going back inside.

Meganium and Espeon looked at each other. A silent conversation passed between the two and they followed him into his house. They found Ash cooking food for the Pokémon so Espeon curled up on a chair where she could watch from, and Meganium leaned against a side. As Ash completed his task he walked out of the house with 15 bowls following him. Each bowl was a different color according to the Pokémon whose food it contained. Each bowl set itself down near the Pokémon it was for, except for the 15th which set itself down in an area which was a short distance away from the rest of the Pokémon. This area had a small sleeping bag as well as a bottle of ketchup. Espeon watching from her own food mewed at her master who looked round at her. Ash watched his Pokémon with a certain degree of satisfaction. Although he hadn't used to be able to cook, he was now more than capable and could cook food that rivaled the best in terms of nutritious value to his Pokémon. Ash knew that the Pokémon with him were all he had; they fought for him, and him alone. He had proved his loyalty to each of them more times than any of them cared to count, and they had responded in kind.

Once they had all finished eating they formed up in front of Ash. As soon as the last one reached him, Ash turned and started running. His Pokémon all kept up with few problems, as he had set off at a relatively slow pace. However, every minute the pace picked up until they were running faster than should have been possible for a human to sustain. After they had covered 20 miles in this fashion, achieving it in an hour, a staggering feat for a normal human but normal for this team, they had returned to the house. The team then headed for an area away from the house which turned out to be a gym. Each went to their allotted place, and began a workout regime. It took another hour for Ash to leave the weights he was using and turn to his Pokémon. He stated only one word.

"Pairs." Ash then turned away again and went to a spot just outside his house where he began to meditate whilst the Pokémon immediately paired up and began to battle. Every so often he was call to one of his Pokémon, giving them advice on how to improve. Eventually, their training regimen was over, and his Pokémon returned to their areas to rest. Ash walked into his house and sat on a sofa, but heard padding behind him. Espeon had followed him in, and mewing softly she jumped up next to him, curling up. Relaxed as she looked, her mind was busy, reaching out to her master to talk to him, mewing softly at him when she felt his mind connect.

Espeon didn't think anything along the connection, and at first neither did Ash. Then he allowed his thoughts to flow. Espeon sat there, accepting them, and not commenting. She felt his satisfaction at his achievement but also his regrets. More than anything, they both knew that this day was incomplete without his first Pokémon, his starter. Pikachus absence weighed on Ash and by extension his team. Even those who had never met the electric mouse had heard about him from those who had, and they all wished he had been there. However, none of them knew the truth about his absence. None except the Sun Pokémon curled up next to Ash. She had been the only one that Ash had confided in, in the aftermath of the event, before Ash began to turn truly cold. His compassion for his Pokémon never diminished, but towards the rest of the world he became cold. To his friends... They didn't even know he was alive. He hadn't contacted any of them for 7 year; he hadn't wanted to. After his defeat in Sinnoh he had left to train. Alone. As time passed, some of his Pokémon rebelled against his new mentality; they missed their more care-free life, and their care-free master. And whilst he still cared for them, both him and his Pokémon knew that the life he was now leading was not for everybody. They parted without anger, more the departure of friends. They returned to the wild, although many visited at times. In Ash's view this was the perfect outcome if they didn't want to stay. However, that view changed when Pikachu left.

The Pokémon that wanted to leave had all done it very early in the training when they realized what their life was going to be like. It took 4 months for Pikachu to realize what he wanted, and he came to Ash. The rodent knew that he could be stronger than ever if he trained but he didn't want to watch Ash lose himself. So he left, and in the aftermath Ash confronted his Pokémon, telling them that this was their last chance to leave if they didn't want to train with him anymore. There was an edge to his voice when speaking, and many of his Pokémon agreed that departure was their best option. Left with a mere 4 Pokémon, Ash spent the years rebuilding his team, and training them. He then returned to society and entered the World League, without giving his name. He had risen straight through the tournament and finally crushed Cynthia in the final. His victory granted him the rank of Pokémon Master, the title that he had long dreamed would be his. Finally it was.

* * *

The next day Ash returned to the stadium where he met with the Mr Goodshow. When asked what his name was, Ash merely stared. Having realized that if he persisted, little good was going to come of it, Mr Goodshow proposed a compromise, where Ash's name wouldn't be public, but it needed to be known by the organizer of the Pokémon League. Ash's response was to slide a red box over the table. It opened and announced that it was the Pokédex of Ash Satoshi Ketchum. Ash then picked it up, took a folder which contained the information that he would need, and then strode out of the room, leaving a shocked Mr Goodshow to watch the door swing shut behind him.

At a later press announcement, it was announced that the new Pokémon Master "Did not wish to be named, and so would simply be called 'the Champion'. He would not conduct interviews, but would be available to battle for the traditional month after the change of Champion, which would begin immediately after his coronation which was set for 3 days time." Understandably the media was unimpressed at the lack of information, but accepted it as what to expect with the mysterious man at the front of the Pokémon League. This was a reaction mirrored across the world as people watched, but were disappointed with what they received.

"That's ridiculous! How can he give nothing at all to them!"

"Max, calm down"

"He's meant to be the face of the league, how can he"

"MAX, SHUT UP"

Gary Oak had had just about enough of Max's complaining. The younger trainer had been whining about the lack of information from 'The Champion', his new idol. Whilst he had received his training license some years previously, Max still idolised strong trainers, and anybody who could win any tournament with a single Pokémon, let alone the world championship was worth idolising. However, that didn't give the youngster an excuse to keep on complaining.

"Though I wouldn't mind being taught by him, how do you think he got his Pokémon so strong?"

Brock chuckled as Gary looked at the ceiling, begging for the younger trainer to just shut up. They were sat in Professor Oak's laboratory, watching the announcement of the new Master having all reunited there, like they had every year. Every year since the boy who joined them all together vanished. They met each year on the anniversary of the day that Pikachu reached Pallet Town, and was taken in by Delia Ketchum. Not a single one of Ash's other Pokémon ever returned, and Pallet Town's favorite son vanished off the radar. Now every year his friends all came and remembered him. It was the second year that Tracey pointed out that the World League came around the same time, and they all met to watch it. Gary had joined on the third year and whilst Misty had complained that Gary had never been a friend of Ashs, Gary pointed out that he had known Ash for far longer than Misty, and had been the one who kept Pikachu in shape training with him whenever he was in Pallet. As the years went on, they kept on coming back, and they began to enjoy the time together. It was now the third year that Drew had accompanied May to the reunion, as he had since they had started dating. Dawn had remained single and was considered to be the best coordinator around. May and Drew had competed for some years, but they had both slowly fallen away from Contests, and more into just raising Pokémon. Misty had until recently remained as the Cerulean Gym leader, but after becoming one of the most fearsome water Pokémon trainers around, she had preparing for a journey to qualify for the World League. Although she could have competed this year, she had wanted to train more, so had returned to the Gym, although not taking it back over. Brock had become a Pokémon Doctor and Tracey had become a researcher in his own right though he stayed as an assistant, sometimes aiding Professor Oak, sometimes aiding Gary. Max was determined to be a trainer as strong as whoever his latest idol was, although whenever he was asked why he drove himself so hard he responded simply: "Ash did". Professor Oak enjoyed the reunion every year, since he got to see any new Pokémon that any of them had captured whilst Delia Ketchum was always saying how happy she was to look after Ashs family whilst she waited for him to come home.

The final two people at the re-union were the ex-members of Team Rocket, Jessie and James, along with Meowth. They had tried to capture Pikachu two weeks after he returned to Pallet, but instead of fighting them, Pikachu had simply ignored them. Even after leaving Ash, Pikachu's strength was staggering and he had utterly destroyed the Pokémon sent against him. Since he didn't send them blasting off, they had asked what was wrong and, through Meowth, Pikachu explained that he felt his trainer was dead. Meowth had wanted to help a fellow Pokémon through such a loss, remembering when he was rejected by Meowzie, and Jessie and James agreed. They quit Team Rocket, and James began to train as a proper trainer whilst Jessie focused on fashion although she still travelled with James. Pikachu had accompanied him for a year, and at the end of it they were accepted at the reunion. It was James who finally spoke up, in order to quieten Max before Gary acted on his contemplated murder.

"Professor Oak, who do you think it could be, to be so strong? I mean, how can somebody appear from nowhere that strong?"

Max instantly shut up and spun around to stare at the Professor, who glared at James.

"I honestly have no idea who it might be James, although I would be very interested in studying his Pokémon, I have never seen power which is even close to that"

"But Professor..." Max started,

"Max, for the love of Arceus, shut up!" Gary, Brock and Dawn shouted.

The youngster was stunned into silence. Until, 5 seconds later... "But he must of come from somewhere!"

James stood up. "Max, I know your excited, but honestly, we are all getting irritated with your talk about the Champion. Please can you take a break for a bit, perhaps do some training?"

Max was about to respond when he heard a call from Delia "Dinner's ready!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the inauguration of the Pokémon Master. In keeping with the traditions, the new Master, known only as 'The Champion' will accept a fight against any trainer that wishes to test themselves against him, for the first month of his reign. However, with his already stated intention to avoid the media, it is unknown if 'the Champion' intends to make an inaugural address after he is crowned"

The stadium was completely packed, this was an event that nobody wished to miss, the inauguration of a new Pokémon Master. Every Gym Leader and Elite Four member from Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn and Unova were present, as were many of the famous researchers from around the regions. Professor Oak had been invited and had gone, but the rest of the gang were left behind, sat around the TV at the Ketchum residence watching the event. As usual, Max was ranting about his new idol although he had finally shut up when the TV commentator began to speak.

In the middle of the stadium, Mr Goodshow was just standing up, and gesturing for quiet throughout the stadium. As the crowd finally began to settle down and listen, Mr Goodshow pulled out a microphone and began to speak.

"Welcome to all of you! We are here to confirm the appointment of a new Pokémon Master, after he won the title from his predecessor, Cynthia. And now, Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome for the final time as Pokémon Master, the beautiful, Miss Cynthia Shirona!"

Applause erupted around the stadium, with the Sinnoh-native being given a standing ovation. Whilst she was well-known for her prowess in battle, Cynthia had become popular for her down to earth nature, and her willingness to help upcoming trainers. Many in the Pokémon world would miss her reign at the top, which had been far shorter than anybody had ever anticipated. As she reached Mr Goodshow, she took the microphone, and turning to face the crowd, she waited for silence.

"Thank you." Her voice, level, refusing to let any weakness show. "I am honored to have my departure treated in such a way. Throughout my reign as Master, I tried to keep the League strong. Three years ago, I promised you that I would aid the leaders across regions as well as any upcoming trainer. In that time, I would like to think I have honored my promises. Now, as my reign comes to an end, I retire in the knowledge that I did my best. Thank you for your support through the years, support that I hope you will extend to my successor."

Cheers and applause rang out once again as Cynthia turned to Mr Goodshow who had managed to find another microphone from somewhere, and his voice rang out across the stadium.

"It is now my pleasure to introduce a man who went through the entire tournament known only as 'the Trainer'. When he first arrived, he refused to give his name, merely displaying the badges from all 4 regions, and requesting to enter the tournament. Now, at its end, he has emerged as not only the champion, but as one of the most powerful battlers I have ever seen fight. He has truly earned his rank, and the name he has been given reflects his ability. So, please put your hands together for legend among trainers, it's the new Pokémon Master, 'the Champion'!

Ash strode out into the stadium. He was dressed in his usual black, his hat covering his face once again. He didn't acknowledge the crowd, but merely reached the center, rejecting the offer of a microphone. He knew that the crowd didn't love him like they loved Cynthia, yet they made nearly as much noise for him. As he turned to face the women he had defeated, the crowd began to die down again, allowing her voice to be heard cracking slightly with emotion as the day she thought would never come was upon her.

"Champion, having defeated me, accept my title as Pokémon Master, and promise to lead the Pokémon League to the best of your ability, until you are incapable of the role. Judge fairly, lead wisely and uphold the values on which the League was founded."

Without any emotion, his voice completely neutral even as it was amplified around the stadium, Ash responded as expected of him. "I accept both the title, and the challenge." Nobody had heard him talk normally, during his battles, he had rarely spoken, giving only a single command at any point. Cynthia then turned and walked up to a platform in the stadium where she picked up an emblem and handed it to Ash who had followed her. The emblem represented the Pokémon Master, and was a solid gold badge, with a different part of it devoted to each type, a lightning bolt for electricity, a flame for fire and so on. With the passing of the emblem, Cynthia passed over her title, her rank, her whole life. All this Ash accepted without any emotion or even words. Cynthia then stepped down, and joined Mr Goodshow at the foot of the platform. They turned expectantly to the Champion as he looked towards the stadium.

Ash looked out with an even gaze. He had planned for this moment through the years, thinking of something to say. He knew his inaugural address was expected to set the tone for his reign, and as a result he knew he had to be careful. His ideas could be considered radical. Whilst he might be considered cold, and cared for few beyond his Pokémon, he did still understand what other people expected. He realized he had paused for too long, and looked out into the silence once again. Clearing his throat, he began speaking, his voice being amplified across the stadium despite no visible microphone.

"Elites, Gym Leaders, Researchers, Trainers. Anybody with an interest in Pokémon. I stand before you as your new Champion. I expect that all of you have questions for me that you would like to ask. So I feel that I should clarify somethings first. As has already been made clear, I shall never give interviews to the media. Equally my name shall not be revealed. Mr Goodshow has agreed to oblige me in this. With respect to..."

"This guy is intense" muttered Gary. "I don't even know where to start in analyzing him."

The gang was still sat around the TV, unable to look away. 'The Champion' was working his way through how he would work as Champion. It became clear that underneath his cool exterior, there was a fearsome intelligence driving the Champion. However, what they were waiting for, was his plans for the Pokémon League.

"Now, my plans for the League itself. During her reign, Cynthia tried to make sure that the gym leaders across the regions would be able to maintain the high standard expected. This I agree with. However, Cynthia also believed that she should devote a considerable amount of her time to teaching young trainers. I disagree. I plan to ensure that there is a structure in place that means that any young trainer can become great by working with the Gym Leaders. As such, I shall be carefully watching the gyms, and ensuring that they are not only up to the very high standard expected, but also doing their traditional role; teaching trainers. At the founding of the Pokémon League, gyms took in a large number of trainers and taught them. It required gym leaders to be far more versatile than just battlers. I will make sure that this is true once again, and any leader who is unable to complete the tasks required of them _will be replaced_ , either in training new trainers or in their abilities to defend their badge. It is possible that you will think I am being harsh. To you I say, I intend to uphold all the traditions of the League, and this is merely the first. However, when the League was first founded, the Pokémon Master did train a select few. The strongest trainers around that do not necessarily wish to be part of an Elite Four, would expect to be allowed to demonstrate to the Master what they could do, and if they were deemed good enough, they would be trained. This, I shall do. So, in an appeal to the strongest trainers out there. If you believe you are good enough, perhaps the best in your chosen type, or you believe you are a fearsome enough trainer, then come. Show me you are worthy, and I shall accept you as a student. Thank you, and once again I shall strive to fulfill everything I have promised, and to give you a league you can truly be proud of."

* * *

Silence reigned in the Ketchum house. None of them believed what they were hearing. Did he honestly plan to fire gym leaders? There hadn't been a gym leader actually fired for more than 30 years! To think that people they knew could soon be removed was shocking. However, as the final part of his speech sunk in, Misty suddenly gasped. She knew she was a good trainer. She knew she could be considered perhaps the strongest Water Pokémon trainer around, having won the Whirl Cup the previous year. And the Pokémon Master had just announced that the strongest trainers would have a chance to prove what they could do, and then train under him. This was an opportunity that she could not pass up if she wanted to fulfill her dream. She then realized that the others were still discussing the speech.

"Uh guys..." Misty started. Then stopped when they all turned to look at her. "Err... I think..."

Tracey smiled. "You think you should try to get him to train you, don't you Misty?"

"How did you..."

"Misty, I'm dating your sister. She knows how desperately you want to become a Water-Pokémon Master, and you phased out as soon as he said that he'd train the strongest trainers. It wasn't hard for a Watcher."

"Misty, are you sure about this?" Brock asked. "I mean, how do you show that you are one of the strongest? I know your good, and I know you've improved massively from when you started, but a lot of great trainers are out there. How do you prove you're the best?"

And there was the stumbling block. Nobody was sure how to persuade somebody with the power of 'The Champion' that they were worth training. Max suggested telling him that she had won the Whirl Cup, but as Gary pointed out, so had a lot of people. That put you high, but not at the top. Her gym record spoke for itself, but again it wasn't enough to prove she was the best or even that close. She could potentially even get a recommendation from Professor Oak, or some of the other gym leaders, but it could easily be ignored. Then Drew started to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" snapped the Water trainer. "If you have an idea, spit it out."

Drew flicked her hair, and grinned. "Isn't it obvious? If you want to demonstrate how good you are, show him."

Even May looked a bit annoyed at this one, pushing his arm away from around her shoulders so she could twist and glare at her boyfriend. "Drew, that's what we are trying to work out, _how_ to show him."

"I know. But I meant literally show him. He has just been sworn in as Pokémon Master. For the next month, anybody who wishes to test themselves need only go to the Indigo Plateau and ask to fight him, and he _has to accept_. If you want to show him how good you are, fight him, and show him that way."

Misty gulped. This was, as Drew had pointed out, blindingly obvious. However, having watched him battle, she was terrified. Did she really want to fight the most powerful trainer in living memory? She had watched him battle Cynthia, and watched one Pokémon wipe the floor with her. Then Brock spoke again;

"Misty, I know you don't want to face him. But think, if you want to train with him, you cannot be scared. You have to be able to capable of facing him, and doing your best. You won't win, in fact, its unlikely that you will even knock out one of his Pokémon. But if you fight well, you might just do enough to make him think about training you. And whilst it will hurt to think about it, if Ash were here, what would he suggest you do?"

There was no counter to that argument. They all knew what their friend would have suggested. Try. Even rushing into it. Face it, rushing into things was Ashs specialty. He never thought anything through. However, Misty was still unsure, but May then spoke up. "Misty, you know you'll have our support. We'll be there cheering you on. You can do this."

Jessie then jumped in; "Face it twerp, if you've trained at all recently, you must be pretty good. You were always good enough to thrash us before. How hard can a battle be? Worst case: You lose. Badly. Like everybody else has, even the old Master. Anything over that is a plus."

Misty looked at her, but then felt a small tug against her leg. Looking down, she saw Pikachu looking up at her. She knelt, to pet him. "What do you think Pikachu? Should I do it?"

With a nod, the little mouse said "Pika. Pika chupi, pikachu"

Misty looked up, a determined smile on her face. "Fine. I'll try it. Tomorrow, we'll go to the Plateau, and find out how many people are battling him and how long till we can."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Gary took Misty outside to train. However, they both knew that whilst he still trained, his research meant that his Pokémon wouldn't stand a chance against hers. However, when she had pointed this out, Gary had laughed and said "Don't you think your being a bit arrogant? I was Ashy-boys rival after all!"

Facing each other across the field with a river to the side, Gary suggested a 1 on 1 battle, to test the strength of Misty's best. Misty knew what this meant. Gary would use his starter, his Blastoise. She knew its power, but also that she could beat it easily. Pulling a Pokéball off her belt, she threw it, calling "Misty calls Gyarados!"

The Atrocious Pokémon materialized in the river with a roar, dove under water and then drew itself up to its full height, glaring at Gary, who smirked.

"Misty, I believe you're going up against a powerful opponent? Well, I have nothing that could help you, aside from and old friend of yours. Whilst I doubt he is as strong as what you'll face, his typing should make things a little more challenging. Pikachu, would you do the honours?"

Misty looked askance at Gary as the little yellow mouse darted out into the field. Gary just shrugged.

"When Pikachu heard what you were planning, he wanted to help you train. He is probably the strongest electric type we have, and that is what your Pokémon will be weak against. Whilst the Champion probably won't bother with a type advantage, the strength of his Pokémon means that this should be good training for you. Now, shall we?"

"Gyarados, hydro pump!"

"Pikachu, dodge it, then use thunderbolt."

The giant serpent fired a huge torrent of water at the mouse who darted to the left, and retaliated with a bolt of electricity. The Atrocious Pokémon didn't wait for an instruction, but dived into the water letting the bolt fly over its head. Its tail then swung out and caught Pikachu, throwing him across the field. As the rodent skidded to a stop, Misty called "Flamethrower"

"Agility"

"Follow it"

Pikachu tried to avoid the torrent of fire, but it followed him, gaining ground.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle away from it, and arc round towards Gyarados"

Pikachu was surrounded by electricity, and raced away from the flamethrower. He then doubled back, and threw himself at Gyarados, with the collision causing the serpent to roar in pain.

"Gyarados, catch it now, and use hyper beam."

Before Pikachu could get away, Gyarados' tail snaked around it. The mouse looked up to see the Pokémons head facing it, an orange beam forming in front.

"Pikachu, get away" shouted Gary, fearing for the Mouse Pokémon as it wouldn't be able to withstand the blast, but despite its writhing, Pikachu was unable to get free.

"Misty, I for…"

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUU"

As the hyper beam raced out at Pikachu, he released a huge lightning bolt at it which caused a massive explosion. The mouse was thrown across the field, where it lay, before wearily climbing to its feet, and facing the cloud of smoke. Suddenly, Gyarados threw itself out at Pikachu, a look of rage on its battered face. The effects of Pikachu's counter were clear, but the serpent was still able to fight. Pikachu was sent flying by the collision, but righted himself and landed on his feet. However, before he could attack again, Gary called out "Misty, enough. If this goes on, one of these two is going to get seriously hurt."

Pikachu looked back at Gary, who nodded, gesturing him to return. Misty held out her arm with a Pokéball. "Gyarados, return."

She looked up, to see Gary approaching her, Pikachu by his side.

"Impressive. Pikachu is one of the most powerful electric types I've seen, and your Gyarados held its own despite the double-type disadvantage. He may even have won…"

"Pika, pika chu!"

"Ok Pikachu, he might not have" Gary chuckled. However, admit it, he was strong." Seeing the rodent consider his statement, Gary turned back to Misty. "I know he is your strongest so the others won't be as powerful, but Gyarados was fearsome. He would outclass most of what I have. You have come on a long way, Ash would be proud."

Misty smiled. She had matured a lot over the seven years, no longer with such a fiery temperament, although she could still anger quickly. Her friends all knew how upset she had been when Ash had vanished, and even worse as time went on. She had focused that into her training, vowing to "Make him proud" and Gary was just seeing the results. She bent down and scratched Pikachu behind his ears making him coo, before looking up at Gary. "Thanks. I still hope I'm ready. He is going to be hard to fight. Can you ask Max if he made a recording of the battle against Cynthia? I want to see how he fought her Milotic. I'm going to head out for a bit, get some training in."

"Sure" Gary replied. "And Misty? Good luck" And with a small smile, he turned back to the Ketchum residence.

* * *

Misty walked down the river, finding a spot where she could dip her feet in. She sat there, and threw her Pokéballs out, allowing her entire team to appear in front of her. She watched them as they settled down in the river, close enough to hear her speak without her having to raise her voice.

"Today, a new Pokémon Master was sworn in. He has promised to personally train the best trainers around. I feel that we should make ourselves fit into that category. Therefore, tomorrow we shall be heading to the Indigo Plateau to show to him what we are made of. However, it will be brutal. He is the most powerful trainer in the world, and we shall have to fight him. Since you are the ones who will be taking the battering, please, tell me now if you don't want this."

Her team watched her, in silence. Almost pitying in their looks, like she didn't understand something. Misty looked at Gyarados. "Gyarados, it was a fearsome battle you fought earlier. The match against 'The Champion' will be far harder. Are you sure that you are going to be able to stand it?"

Gyarados roared, as if it was insulted that she was suggesting it couldn't fight. The other Pokémon copied, and adopted fighting stances. Misty watched, with tears in her eyes, as she realized that they would fight for her. In fact, they would do almost anything for her. It was a sobering thought, but she pushed it aside.

"Thank you. Thank you all of you. Now, to be at our best for tomorrow, we are going to have to train today. I don't want you hurting each other, but I want you to work on speed and evasion."

It was some time later that Misty returned to the Ketchum residence, somewhat tired, but buoyed up for the following day. She found that Gary had left the video she asked for by the TV, so she settled down to watch it in the time before Mrs Ketchum managed to cook dinner with the help of Brock. She watched as 'The Champion's' Charizard destroyed Cynthia's team, and how, despite its type weakness, its attacks burned straight through to Milotic. It was at the end, where a Flamethrower went straight through a Hydro Pump and knocked Milotic out that Misty knew she was in trouble. She didn't know what 'The Champion' would use, but if it possessed the power of his Charizard, she would not stand a chance. As the video came to an end, with Charizard slamming Garchomp into the ground with a deadly Seismic Toss, before firing a Flamethrower attack at it to knock it out, Misty heard a voice from next to her.

"Watching you reminds me of him." Mrs Ketchum had come to find Misty, and sat next to her. She had heard about the Water-Trainers plan, and knew that she would need some comfort. "With you out training, travelling to become stronger, and now preparing for a battle tomorrow, you are doing exactly what he did."

Misty didn't know what to say. She didn't want to remind Delia about her son, but she wanted to keep doing what he would have wanted her to do. But before she could try to say something, Delia carried on.

"Thank you Misty. Without you in a way fulfilling his dream, I don't think I could carry on. I know he would want to be where you are now, but I know that if he couldn't be, he would want nothing more than to have one of his friends doing it. You do him proud, and you do his memory proud. Thank you for honoring my son."

With that, Delia got up and walked slowly away. At the door she turned and said with a sad smile "Dinners ready, if you want to come and eat like him too"

* * *

Inside the Indigo Plateau, Ash was standing in his office, looking out the window. There was a knock on the door. "Enter" came the curt command. Cynthia pushed the door open, and walked in, looking slightly apprehensive. She looked around and saw the figure by the window, before noticing his hat on his desk, behind which was a very simple chair. The office was very simple, having already been redecorated by Ash himself. The changes weren't numerous because Cynthia had simple tastes, similar to Ash. Cynthia was reflecting on this, when a voice caused her to jump. "Sit". Ash had moved to behind the desk, and sat in the chair there. Looking round, Cynthia realized he was gesturing towards a chair opposite him, across the desk. She quickly moved to the chair, and sat down. She looked across the table, and for the first time, saw the Pokémon Masters face without it being hidden by his hat. He had a sharply defined face, but what caught her attention were his eyes. One was dark and utterly void of anything. The other was electric blue, and dancing with energy. They were quite unlike anything that Cynthia had seen before, but her staring was interrupted by a chuckling from the man to whom they belonged.

"If you are going to spend the entire time staring at my eyes, I'll put the hat back on. I just thought it might be useful for the purposes of this meeting for you to see me properly."

Blushing, Cynthia looked down and muttered "No, it's fine. Sorry, just they are so… unusual."

"Don't worry about it. I understand that they are not what you're used to. Now, I suspect you are wondering why I asked you for this meeting. Put simply, I have a proposition for you. As you heard, I will not train upcoming Pokémon trainers like you did. I shall be devoting my time to other matters, as well as training a small group of elites. I expect gym leaders to be taking charge in training youngsters, but there will also need to be somebody coordinating the effort, as well as evaluating the stronger candidates. I would like you to be that person."

Cynthia was shocked. This man had publicly stated that he would not take an active role in teaching except to a few, and then invited her to do exactly what he had just said he wouldn't do! It was a maddening bit of politics, and infuriating to be manipulated like this. Because the job would be perfect for her after her defeat, and she suspected that the man sat opposite her knew it. Such an opportunity was unlikely to come around twice, so she knew she should probably take it. And she might have been about to agree, when there was a knock on the door and a man entered.

"Sir, there is a challenger here, claiming the right to battle you."

Ash looked at him. "The first one? About time, I was beginning to think that nobody would battle me. Very well, who is it?"

"A Misty Waterflower, Sir. The match is scheduled to start in 30 minutes."

"Thank you. I'll be along momentarily. Cynthia" at this she looked up "Can I expect an answer after the battle? Please think about it, I believe that you really are the right person for this. Now, if you'd excuse me." Ash stood up, rounded the desk and strode out, leaving Cynthia to contemplate what had just happened. She then realized she could go and watch a match between a trainer that had crushed her and a Water-Trainer who she had been following for a while. It was a match she really wanted to see, and so she hurried out of the office, not seeing the door that swung shut behind her by itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lost Master was written by Iama2p on Fanfiction.net
> 
> All credit goes to Iama2p
> 
> This was posted with permission. I'll try my best to post at least once a week.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is a battle between the Pokémon Master, 'The Champion' and Misty Waterflower. It is a test match, meaning nothing is riding on the outcome. Misty is the first trainer to want to challenge 'The Champion' and having seen how he destroyed opponents during the World League it isn't surprising nobody wants to face him."

"Don't remind me" Misty growled at the announcer, his voice carrying into the waiting room. The shock on the face of the receptionist a mere 2 hours before was still on her mind. She had expected to have to wait some time to face 'The Champion' but it seemed that nobody was willing to go up against him, fearing his power. As a result, she was able to face him almost immediately. The stadium wasn't particularly busy, but there was a reasonable crowd, hoping to be able to watch the Master battle once again. If Misty hadn't challenged him, it was highly possible that there wouldn't have been a challenge that day at all.

"And now, please welcome to the field the challenger, Misty Waterflower, and the Pokémon Master, 'The Champion!'

Misty took a deep breath and walked out, seeing a dark figure come to her from across the stadium. Meeting in the middle, she took the offered hand, and looked up into his face, only to realize that it was hidden by the shadow cast by a hat. As she pulled her hand back, she took another breath and launched into speech.

"You wanted people who think they are good to train. I think that I am strong enough, if you'll teach me."

A deep voice emanated from the shadowed face. "So that is why you wanted to challenge. Miss Waterflower, I believe you are a Water-Trainer? Then a Water field should give you the edge. Do your best."

As 'The Champion' spoke, the field began to split, and then a water field appeared in its place. There was a platform at either end for the trainers, and a series of platforms dotted around, but these were very small. Misty was reminded of the Cerulean Gym, just the platforms were far smaller. She looked into the stands where she saw all of her friends watching, as well as her sisters and the trainers from the Cerulean Gym. Her opponent started walking back to his end, and Misty hurried to do the same. As they faced each other across the pool, the referee stepped forward.

"This is a full battle between the challenger Misty Waterflower and the Pokémon Master on a water field. The Master shall choose his Pokémon first. Neither side may make substitutions. Trainers, choose your Pokémon."

Wordlessly, the figure across from Misty raised his arm. A Pokémon materialized in the water near him. Misty breathed a sigh of relief when she realized he wasn't using his Charizard, but then looking at it she wondered what she was facing. It was a torpedo shaped shark, with a cross on its head. Misty saw May pull out her Pokédex, and listened for what she had to fight.

"Sharpedo, the Brutal Pokémon. Nicknamed "the bully of the sea" Sharpedo is widely feared. Its cruel fangs grow back immediately if they snap off."

Misty gulped. This particular Water Pokémon wasn't cute at all. In fact, it looked ready to kill. For the first time, she thought that perhaps her younger self grandly stating that all water Pokémon are cute might have been wrong. Knowing she had to make a good impression, she pulled out a Pokéball, and shouted "Misty calls Gyarados!"

The Pokémon appeared with a roar and a huge splash, causing the few spectators to gasp, and with good reason. Anybody who hadn't seen Misty's Gyarados develop would have been impressed at the size and aura of power it projected. However, looking over to her opponent, Misty couldn't see any emotion on the visible part of his face. Glancing down she realized that Sharpedo, far from being intimidated was sizing up Gyarados to which the Atrocious Pokémon responded in kind. The referee stepped, forward and raised his flags above his head. "The first battle is between Sharpedo and Gyarados. Are both trainers ready?" Nods of assent from either end caused the referee to snap both flags down and call "Begin!"

"Ice Beam followed by Bite."  
Before Misty could even call a command, Gyarados was caught by a beam of ice that sent him reeling backwards. The Atrocious Pokémon roared in pain, a roar that became painfully loud as Sharpedos teeth closed around his tail. Misty gasped in shock, the speed of Sharpedo was incredible. It moved through the water faster than anything she had ever seen.

"Poison Jab." came the next command

"Gyarados, throw it away now!"

As Sharpedo relaxed his teeth, Gyarados swung his tail around, causing the shark to be thrown across the pool. However, before Misty could do anything else, a curt command came from across the pool.

"Giga Impact."

Sharpedo instantly reversed its flight, and slammed into Gyarados. The Atrocious Pokémon was sent crashing down into the pool, sending a wave across it which soaked Misty. As she shook her now sodden hair out of her eyes, she saw Gyarados lying in the pool, not moving at all. The attack had been overkill. Sharpedo had settled down back where he started, not showing any signs of having fought at all. Misty shakily felt for Gyarados' Pokéball and recalled her serpent, rapidly revising the strength of her opponent. It did not make for pleasant thoughts. She pulled out another Pokéball, and threw it, not bothering to call the name of the released Pokémon. A large red fish appeared, with a powerful horn on its forehead. It looked across the pool to its opponent, and a look of fierce determination crossed its face.

* * *

Gary leaned back in his seat, whistling softly. Next to him Brock was nodding approvingly, but Max was struggling to see what they were all so impressed by. All he had seen was 'The Champion' think very quickly on his feet to save his Pokémon from an embarrassing landing. Looking at the older men, he mentioned this, causing Gary to chuckle. "Max, that wasn't luck. He knew that Misty, fearing for Gyarados would try to get Sharpedo as far away as possible, and with it biting on Gyarados' tail that means throwing it. However, as soon as Sharpedo was in the air, Giga Impact had the benefit of gravity driving it making it that much more powerful. I think he had that planned from the moment Misty released Gyarados. I hate to say it, but even if he had weak Pokémon Misty would struggle if he can think that far ahead. That was a strategy far beyond anything I've seen. Combine that with the sheer power of the Pokémon, I mean a Sharpedo that can destroy Gyarados that fast is _unreal_ and you have a virtually unbeatable battler. No wonder Cynthia lost."

Max stared.

"There is no way that he planned that. That's impossible." Brock looked over at the young trainer before answering.

"Max, you are watching as close to a perfect battler as you will ever see. I'm not sure if he will ever lose." Gary then added in a teasing voice. "You've picked a good idol Max, too bad you'll never be as good as him."

Max was about to shout at Gary, but a voice in his ear stopped him. "Max, don't let him get to you. One day you'll be strong enough to get him to train you and then you will be able to destroy Gary."

Max spun around to see James moving away, although he looked back and smiled at the younger trainer. May then hushed everybody as the next round was about to begin.

* * *

"Seaking vs Sharpedo. Begin!" called the referee, snapping his flags down once again.

"Seaking, Horn Drill now!" called Misty, desperate to get an attack in before she was obliterated again.

"Sharpedo, Scary Face."

Seaking surged forwards, to be greeted by a face from her darkest nightmares. She shrunk back, her horn slowing down from its drilling, to return to normal. Misty clenched her fists in frustration, before shouting a new command.

"Seaking, Water Pulse!"

"dive, and use Crunch."

"Seaking Agility!"

Seaking fired a large ball of water at Sharpedo who dove under water before surging up over Seaking who was trying to obey her trainers desperate cry and dodge. Sharpedo missed on the way up, but then his jaws closed around Seaking on the descent.

"Sharpedo, take it for a ride."

The Brutal Pokémon dove back under water, Seaking still in its jaws. A few moments later a platform was suddenly sent flying into the air, before crashing into the water. Where the platform had been, Seaking lay, its body bruised, and unmoving. The referee raised his flag.

"Seaking is unable to battle. Sharpedo is victorious."

Misty quickly returned Seaking, and threw out another Pokéball.

"Dewgong, show time!"

A pearly white body appeared in the pool, causing many of the women in the audience to go glassy-eyed at its beauty. However, there was little opportunity to appreciate it as the referee's flags went up again. "Dewgong vs Sharpedo. Begin!" called the referee as he snapped his flags down.

"Dewgong, Ice Beam!"

"Copy"

Dewgong fired out a blue beam but Sharpedo retaliated and the sharks beam pushed straight through, sending Dewgong crashing into the water. Before Misty or her Pokémon could recover, Sharpedo tore through, smashing into Dewgong, throwing her out of the water and landing on a platform. Like the two Pokémon before her, Dewgong was clearly knocked out.

"Dewgong is unable to battle. Since Misty has lost 3 Pokémon, there shall be a 10 minute break" called the referee. Misty recalled Dewgong, thanking it, and watched as her opponent silently recalled Sharpedo, turning on his heel and striding into his room.

Misty shakily made her way into her own room. As soon as she was out of sight of the crowd she collapsed onto a bench, shaking. The first half of the battle had lasted a mere 5 minutes. The Sharpedo was deadly in the water, and its attacks were crushingly powerful. Whilst Dewgong was one of her weakest in terms of endurance, to have it taken out so quickly was terrifying. And Gyarados! It was her strongest, the only Pokémon who could match it in endurance was Golduck who hated to lose when she was watching. She knew the Duck Pokémon would fight to the point of exhaustion for her, and she knew he would this day because of what it meant to her. Misty felt her shaking increase, and felt something wet land on her knees. She rubbed her eyes and realized she was crying. She had spent years training for this moment, the chance to prove herself to a great trainer and be taught, but she hadn't even got a hit in yet. Half her team was down and each one was falling quicker than the next. She let the tears flow as she held the Pokéballs containing Gyarados, Seaking and Dewgong. Each of these Pokémon she had a bond with, and each of them had been ruthlessly destroyed by 'The Champion'. She now knew how well he had earned that title. She never thought she would be crushed so effortlessly. A buzzer snapped her out of her misery. She had 1 minute left. Standing up, she rubbed at her eyes to try to and hide the signs of her tears. With a new determination she strode out. She was _going_ to make her opponent respect her.

As she took her place on her side of the pool, she watched her opponent throw his Pokéball before even ordered to. Sharpedo appeared once again, grinning at her, inviting her to face it once again. Misty pulled a new Pokéball from her belt.

"Misty calls Starmie!"

May leaned towards Dawn, before muttering into her ear. "She's been crying. This is hurting her."  
Dawn nodded before bouncing to her feet and shouting "Come on Misty, you can do it! Beat this guy!"May just sunk back into her seat, thinking "why do I even bother..."

The referee stepped back up to his mark, before raising his flags. "Starmie vs Sharpedo. Are both trainers ready?" A quick nod from each side caused the flags to snap down. "Begin!"

"Starmie, psychic!"

"Crunch."

The gem at the centre of the purple star glowed, and blue light appeared around Sharpedo. The Brutal Pokémon ignored it, and charged towards the star, crunching down on it with its teeth.

"Again." Came the command from 'The Champion.'

The shark obeyed, before throwing the dtar into the sky. It flew into the air and crashed on to a platform, not moving.

"Starmie is unable to battle. Sharpedo is victorious!"

* * *

"I don't get it" said May. "How come psychic didn't do anything?"

"It isn't necessarily well-known, but Sharpedo is part dark. Therefore, any psychic attack is useless" answered Gary knowledgeably. "Misty clearly didn't know that. Also, crunch being a dark move is going to be even stronger against Starmie. That was perhaps the worst match-up she could have chosen."

"Don't be so cruel to her!" scolded Dawn. "She is doing her best. I'd like to see you fight the Pokémon Master!"

"Dawn, I'm not deliberately being mean. I'm merely pointing out that she had absolutely no chance of beating Sharpedo with Starmie. She needs to make the most of the one Pokémon she has that has a strength against that shark. She should use it now..."

* * *

"I choose you Poliwrath!" The muscled figure of Poliwrath appeared on the platform nearest Misty, flexing its muscles. It took one look at the scoreboard and then did a double take. It showed just one Pokémon on 'The Champions' side, whilst Misty was down four. "Poli, Poliwrath?" the Tadpole Pokémon questioned?

"Poliwrath, do not underestimate that Sharpedo, it's the strongest thing you'll have ever faced."

"Poliwrath vs Sharpedo. Begin!"

"Poliwrath, wait for it to come to you on the platform."

"Take Down"

As Poliwrath got into a defensive stance, Sharpedo raced across the pool, diving underneath and slamming the platform into the air. Poliwrath was thrown off-balance, but Misty was quick enough to save it.

"Bubblebeam into the pool slightly to the left." The surge of bubbles directed Poliwrath onto another platform, where he settled into another stance.

"Take down."

This sequence happened 3 more times, with Poliwrath becoming more adept at landing each time. As he landed again, a different command came from across the pool.

"Surf."

A huge wall of water raced at Poliwrath, but Misty finally moved to the offensive.

"Poliwrath, wait for it to come and then Karate Chop."

As the wall of water crashed into the Tadpole, it went with the impact leaving the platform but then lunged at Sharpedo who was in the wave, crashing his arm into the shark. Unfortunately, Sharpedos skin hurt the Tadpole Pokémon, which was rapidly exacerbated when he glowed purple and fell to a knee, poisoned from a Poison Jab covered by Surf. Before Sharpedo could get away, Poliwrath reached out and grabbed him, enduring the pain from his skin.

"Poliwrath, get it onto the platform" Misty called, seeing a chance to really damage the Brutal Pokémon. Poliwrath heaved its prey onto the platform and then leaped after it.

"Now Poliwrath, it can't dodge, use Submission!"

"Dodge."

Poliwrath reached for Sharpedo, but the shark had managed to move away with staggering speed. Misty gasped as she saw the fish managing to use its fins to _run_ on land. Its two side fins had managed to bend down and propel it away from the Tadpole Pokémon and across the platform. Poliwrath looked stunned and was momentarily exposed.

"Giga Impact."

The shark streaked across the platform, smashing into Poliwrath sending him flying until his passage was stopped by the wall. Misty cringed, knowing that her fighting Pokémon had fallen. She turned and extended a Pokéball, returning Poliwrath. She reached for her final ball, and threw it. "Golduck, your up!"

A blue duck appeared with a yellow bill, flexing its muscles. He glared across the water at Sharpedo who merely smirked back. Golduck then turned to hear its trainer calling to him.

"Golduck, you know how important this is to us. You are the last one, he has beaten everybody else. Do your best for all of us"

Golduck nodded, then adopted a fighting stance. The referee stepped forwards with both of his flags raised. "Golduck vs Sharpedo. Begin!"

"Golduck, water gun"

"Crunch"

"Dodge and get into the water"

Golduck fired a stream of water at the shark,but Sharpedo charged straight through it, barely seeming to notice. He threw himself at Golduck, but the Duck Pokémon dived into the pool, swimming away as quickly as possible.

"Ice Beam"

Before Golduck could dodge, he was trapped in a block of ice that bobbed to the surface of the pool. Sharpedo then charged in once again and smashed through the ice, biting down on Golduck. The duck screamed in pain and flailed out, trying to dislodge Sharpedo, but without success.

"Throw and use Giga Impact."

Misty was powerless to watch her Pokémon get crushed as Golduck was thrown into the air before Sharpedo smashed into him from below. Golduck rose into the air once again and crashed down onto a platform, causing smoke to appear. Sharpedo returned to settle in front of his trainer. However, as the smoke cleared, Golduck was slowly clambering to his feet. His blue body as covered in bruises, yet he refused to lie down when his trainer needed him. Misty could see that Golduck was beyond the end of his tether, but had a chance to impress her opponent with her Pokémons endurance and didn't want to forfeit.

"Golduck, Hydro Pump"

"Take down"

Golduck fired a torrent of water at Sharpedo who slipped to the side before sending Golduck flying with another powerful attack. Again, the stadium thought the battle was over, but again Golduck was able to climb to his feet, although barely able to stand. He simply refused to lie down, despite the crushing power of his opponents attacks.

"Again"

With Golduck too tired to even attempt to dodge, Sharpedo used Take Down, sending the duck back to the ground, where he crawled to his feet, no longer even able to move. At this point, no more commands were forthcoming from 'The Champion', and Misty watched her Pokémon try to regain some sort of battle posture.

* * *

In the stands the gang was in awe of Golducks endurance. They had seen the power of Sharpedos attacks as he dispatched the rest of Misty's team, but this Pokémon seemed was refusing to give up.

"What's he waiting for?" May asked as 'The Champions' inaction lengthened.. "Golduck is finished, he needs to just hit it again."

Brock and Gary looked at each other, as realization sank in. Brock turned to May and explained.

"He is waiting for Misty to recall Golduck. She should know he can't win, and is in no state to fight, so to stop her Pokémon being harmed she should recall it. However, I don't think she is thinking straight anymore. Her team has been decimated, but she has one Pokémon that is refusing to give up. I think she will be trying to show him that her team has endurance. She will be driven by anger to try and get revenge."

"But if he's waiting for her to recall Golduck, shouldn't she do that?" May persisted.

"Yes, but I doubt she will. Her will to prove herself and the stubbornness of that duck will make it hard for her to withdraw it."

* * *

Back on the field, Golduck has regained its feet, and Misty called for another Water Gun attack. Sharpedo looked back at his trainer who nodded. A gold beam formed in front of its mouth, before firing at Golduck. The hyper beam smashed straight through the Water Gun and sent the duck flying backwards once more. Golduck skidded to the ground, immobile for a moment, but then with one hand began to haul itself to its feet once again. There were gasps from around the stadium, to take two of the most powerful attacks around and to still get up was unbelievable.

"Sharpedo, end it."

Before Golduck had finished regaining its feet, Sharpedo darted forwards and tackled it to the ground. Again Golduck began climbing to its feet, but as it tried again, Sharpedo tackled it once more. After three more tackles, Sharpedo returned to its trainer, as Golduck was barely able to even more an arm. However, unbelievably, he then slowly pushed itself to its knees, and then to its feet. Facing Sharpedo once again, it glared across the pool at the shark that it refused to let defeat it.

Misty took a deep breath. "Golduck, can you still fight?"

Golduck didn't respond, but a golden beam appeared in front of the gem on his head, before firing across the pool at Sharpedo, who dived under water. As the shark surfaced, preparing to attack once more, Golduck toppled forwards into the pool. Sharpedo dived after it, and pulled it to the surface, pushing it onto the platform. The duck lay there, not moving.

"Golduck!" Misty screamed. "Golduck, are you ok?"

The referee stepped forward, for the last time. "Golduck is unable to battle. Misty is out of Pokémon, so the victory goes to 'The Champion'!"

Misty watched her opponent recall his Pokémon, and she reached out to do so herself. Holding out the Pokéball, a red beam came out, but stopped just short of Golduck. She tried again, and the same thing happened. Suddenly Golduck lifted off the platform and began to float away from Misty, towards her opponent. She looked up at him, as Golduck came to rest beside him. He knelt next to the stricken Pokémon and put a hand on the side of its head. A team of Nurse Joys and Chanseys ran onto the field with a stretcher, where they lifted Golduck, 'The Champion' never moving his hand from the side of the Pokémon. As the stretcher moved away, Golducks Pokéball suddenly flew out of Mistys hand and was caught by her opponent. Misty felt sick, she hadn't realized how hard she had pushed her Pokémon. She hurried after the stretcher as it rapidly moved away down a tunnel at the side of the stadium.

* * *

"What just happened?" Drew asked. "What was he doing to Golduck?"

"I have absolutely no idea" came Brocks response. "Gary, any clues?"

"Only one. He is a psychic" was the researchers suggestion.

"Like Sabrina? Could be..." Brock mused. "Although from what I remember about Sabrina, she is one of the most powerful psychics around and she would struggle to move a Pokémon like that whilst moving. Usually she stands still when working."

"Yeah, but it would explain how Golduck was moved away if he was a strong psychic." Gary argued.

Dawn was listening, but finally butted in. "Guys, does it matter? Our friend was just crushed, one of her Pokémon just been taken away and your arguing over whether he is a psychic?"

"Sorry" they muttered quietly. As they looked up, they saw May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James and Meowth all heading down the stairs to try to find Misty.

* * *

"Get it on the operating table, I need to see if it has any internal injuries." Nurse Joy commanded her Chanseys. Ash kept his hand on the side of Golducks head, with his eyes shut. Nurse Joy turned to him. "Sir, I'm afraid your going to have to wait outside."

Under his hat, Ashs eyes snapped open, although Joy couldn't see. "No. I'll heal him." His tone left no room for argument, and it never occured to the Nurse that she should try to overrule him.

Ash shut his eyes again and focused on Golduck. He sent out his aura into the duck Pokémon, looking for any internal injuries. As he found them he pushed power into the tissue around them, healing them before moving on. Nurse Joy had set up an x-ray, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Pokémon shouldn't have survived the journey with injuries like these, and now they were being healed in front of her eyes. As the last of the internal injuries was sealed, Ash pulled a Pokéball from his belt, releasing Meganium. Not moving his hand, he caused all the lights in the room to snap on, and then turned to his Pokémon. "Heal." The Leaf Pokémon wrapped its vines around Golduck and then began to absorb energy from the lights, to transfer to the wounded duck. Meganiums eyes widened as it realised how badly wounded the Pokémon was, and looked questioningly at its trainer. Ash just shrugged. As the bruises on Golducks body began to heal, Ash placed his hand the duck once again and began transfering energy. After nearly 5 minutes of transfering energy, Ash and Meganium withdrew. Ash then turned to the stunned nurse who had watched him heal a Pokémon that she had thought would take her hours.

"Let him rest. I can't restore his full energy, but he will be fine. Nobody can see him, not even his trainer. I'll collect him tomorrow morning."

Ash then recalled his Meganium and walked out. Nurse Joy ran after him, and called for him to stop which he did, but didn't turn around.

"Champion, what did you do?"

"I just saved a Pokémons life. How is irrelevant."

"Why can't his trainer see him? She'll be worried."

"She is the reason he was hurt. Her license will be reviewed." Still having not turned at all, Ash strode out the door, and back towards the stadium which the center was next to and where his office was.

A few minutes later Misty dashed through the doors. Nurse Joy looked up from where she was behind the desk, trying to analyse what had happened.

"Nurse Joy, where is my Golduck? I have to see him!"

Nurse Joy frowned. This was the trainer who had caused her Pokémon to nearly die. She had analysed the injuries whilst they were healed. It was very possible without 'The Champions' aid she wouldn't have been able to do anything. She stood up, frowning at the women in front of her.

"Miss Waterflower, I cannot allow this. Pokémon Master left clear instructions that nobody was permitted to visit, even explicitly stating that you in particular could not. Perhaps you should appeal and see what he thinks about the state you let your Pokémon get into. If it wasn't for his intervention I would have struggled to save your Pokémon."

Misty faltered. This was unexpected. She couldn't see her friend? And the Masters intervention? What had happened here? She felt her eyes filling with tears. "But Nurse Joy, I want to…"

"No. Do not make me have to throw you out. You may wait here if you wish, but you will not be allowed to see him. The Pokémon will rest here until the Pokémon Master deems otherwise. As his right with a Pokémon he feels to have been mistreated."

At this moment the rest of the gang came into the Pokémon Centre. Gary was the first to reach Misty, and seeing her state he instantly took her into a hug.

"Misty, what is happening? Where's Golduck?"

"I can't see him. Nobody can apparently. He thinks I mistreat my Pokémon"

Dawn turned to Nurse Joy, a furious expression on her face. "How can you stop a trainer from seeing her own injured Pokémon? It's her responsibility; she should be allowed to see it! Misty would never mistreat any of her Pokémon!"

Nurse Joy bridled at this. "If she was so worried about it, she shouldn't have let it get in such a state. I am only obeying orders. The Pokémon Master has the right to protect a Pokémon he believes to have been mistreated. Given the state of Golduck, and the level of injuries, I have to concur with his view, and cannot therefore overrule him."

"But it was the Master that caused him to get so badly injured!" Dawn exclaimed. Nurse Joy was about to answer, but Misty cut across Dawn, her voice sad and tearful.

"Dawn, she is right. I let Golduck go too far. 'The Champion' was trying to prevent it getting hurt at the end, all he used was tackle. I should have recalled Golduck. Nurse Joy, can you please heal the rest of my Pokémon? We'll go and get some rooms, and I'll come back to collect them in the morning." Misty held out 5 Pokéballs, which Nurse Joy accepted. Misty then turned and walked slowly away, with the rest of the gang watching in disbelief. Gary turned and chased after her. The rest of the group looked at each other.

"So" said Drew. "I think Garys got that. Nurse Joy, do you have any rooms we can stay in?"

* * *

Ash walked upstairs to where his office was and entered, settling himself behind his desk. He felt exhausted, having poured most of his energy into Mistys Pokémon trying to save him. He moved to his computer and searched through trainer profiles. He located Misty Waterflower and marked her license as under review, suspending it in the process. He then looked towards the door where he sensed a familiar person approaching. The door swung open of its own accord and Cynthia walked in, hesitating as she passed the threshold. The door shut itself behind her and she sat down in the chair in front of the desk once again.

Cynthia knew exactly what she wanted. The job she had been offered was perfect for her, and would perhaps allow her to be a moderating influence on the man in front of her. It had surprised her when she realized it, but she actually agreed with what he was doing. She knew that the majority of gym leaders were powerful, but there were a few weaker ones. She also knew that many of them were bad at training upcoming trainers. If she became the overseer for this she could focus on what she loved, Pokémon and teaching. However, before she accepted she wanted to clarify a few things.

"Champion" she started haltingly, before realizing how uncharacteristic this was and took a breath to calm herself. "What did you do with Golduck?"

"His wounds are healed, and he is regaining energy. I couldn't restore it all."

"You couldn't... Wait, what did you do?"

"Healed him."

"How?"

"Does it matter?"

"To me, yes. As well as a battler, I'm a..."

"A researcher. Yes, I know about your passion for research Cynthia. Your wondering how a human is possibly able to heal a Pokémon when you know that the amount of energy a Pokémon has is far greater to that of a human. Suffice it to say, I have my ways. Golduck is fine."

Cynthia blinked. She did not expect him to see through her that easily. Realizing that this question was probably not going to get answered, she moved on.

"The job you offered. I assume its available?"`

"Yes."

"Then I would like to accept on a few conditions. Firstly, I would need full access to the trainer database, for obvious reasons. I would also expect a way of contacting you at any time. Equally, if I am to do this properly, I expect you to trust my judgement. If I say a trainer is good enough, it means you would have to give them a fair assessment, and if they are good enough, you will have to train them."

"This seems reasonable."

"When it comes to training, I would like to be able to use the facilities given over to you here at Indigo. Not all the time, but I would want to run camps here for promising trainers. You could even attend these to watch promising trainers."

"I will not use them all the time. If your demands for their use aren't excessive, this is acceptable."

"And I would like to know your name."

"That Cynthia, is something I can't give you."

"Why not? Surely you know, and if I'm going to work this closely for you, I expect you to trust me."

"My name is a closely guarded secret. Its not that I don't trust you, but I am always cautious. You will not be allowed to know it. However, if you wish to know my extent of trust for you, try entering the island a few miles from here. I believe it has been called Mystery Island? You are welcome there, although I do suggest you pick a time I am home for your first visit."

Cynthia leaned back in her chair, breathing out. She had gained far more than she expected, the only thing missing was a name. And the revelation about Mystery Island was intriguing. She knew she couldn't reveal anything from the island if she wished to get closer to any of his other secrets, but to be able to get onto the island that had frustrated people for nearly 3 years was a very tempting offer. She remembered when it first appeared, a road appearing overnight, and a gate that was never open. Anybody who tried to fly over found themselves being diverted away. Nobody had managed to get onto it, ever. And she now could. Before she could say anything else however, the man across the desk spoke once again.

"My criteria. Your main role is to help promising trainers who have potential. Much like you did as Master, so you can do this as you see fit. However, you will also be my deputy. You may not divulge anything that passes between us, under any circumstances. And whilst I will listen to your advice, ultimately, decisions are mine alone. Agreed?"

As he spoke, he extended a hand over the desk. Cynthia thought a moment, then realised that this was what she wanted. She took the offered hand and shook it.

"Welcome back to the Pokémon League Cynthia. Your appointment will be announced tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

At 8am precisely Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Master, stepped into the Pokémon Center. He found Nurse Joy behind the desk waiting for him. He nodded to her wordlessly, and she gestured to the corridor leading to the examination room. He followed her and stepped into the room. There was a blue Pokémon lying on the table, still out cold. Ash turned to the nurse.  
"Did his trainer come by?"

"Yes Sir. I forbade her from entering, as ordered. She eventually left her Pokémon with me to heal, which I have done so."

"Good. Let her know that I am looking after Golduck whilst he heals. He will be returned. There will be a representative here soon to talk to her. Thank you Nurse Joy."

With that, Ash held out a Pokéball, returned Golduck and walked out of the room, heading straight out of the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy returned to her desk, and waited for Misty to come and collect her remaining Pokémon.

Cynthia sat in the waiting area, irritated. It wasn't that she didn't realize that she would have to do this sort of thing; in fact it was better for her to do it. It's just she didn't realize she would have to do it on her first day. She cast her mind back to the meeting the previous night, immediately after she had accepted the her new job.

_Flashback_

"You saw the battle" The figure on the other side of the desk said. It wasn't a question, but Cynthia nodded regardless. "What did you think about Golduck?"

"She should have recalled it. When it was hit by the Giga Impact she should have. After the Hyper Beam I was shocked that she didn't. However, his endurance was staggering. Why?"

"She wants me to train her. Throughout the fight I considered it. Her Pokémon were strong, and she is young. She has potential. However, she doesn't know when to stop. Part of being a trainer is looking after your Pokémon. I have no problem with her fighting, although outclassed, but she should have stopped her Golduck. As Pokémon Master, I have to mark her trainer's license for review, simply because not recalling her Pokémon counts as abuse when it is in that state. Thoughts?"

Cynthia was silent for a few moments. She knew that he was right, and as Master she would have done the same thing. In fact, she had suspended 4 trainer's licenses in the last year for the same reason. However, she respected Misty, and didn't want it to happen to her. Having agreed to speak her mind, she decided to do so.

"In principle I agree. However, she is an excellent trainer and I do not believe that she has actually abused any of her Pokémon. I might be wrong, but what if I'm right? If this was just a case of getting carried away, a warning will suffice. If you're wrong, you'll set a bad precedent, and ruin the career of a potentially great trainer."

"Agreed. That is why I shall personally review her case. I'm not expecting a particularly busy month, so I should have plenty of time. Tomorrow I shall have prepared a letter for you to give her, and you will meet her to explain the process. If I rule in her favour, she will be an excellent student for you."

_End Flashback_

This had brought Cynthia to her current position, waiting for Misty to come and collect her Pokémon, so she could be told about the current suspension on her trainer's license. Cynthia knew that she was unlikely to take the information particularly well, but she strongly suspected that the ruling would be in Mistys favor. 'The Champion' would be honest she knew. She heard footsteps coming from the rooms further inside the centre and looked around. Misty had appeared at last, along with a man she recognized as Gary Oak. 'Interesting' she mused. 'Wonder what he is doing with her and none of their other friends.' Cynthia had taken a keen interest in one of their friends when she was Champion of the Sinnoh region, but knew he had vanished 7 years ago. As time had gone by Ash Ketchum had slipped out of her mind, but he had returned when she saw all his friends once again. He would have been a great pupil for her, perhaps even strong enough to be successor. At least, until 'The Champion' came along. Ashs disappearance had surprised her, but she couldn't spend too long searching. Hearing Misty talking to Nurse Joy, Cynthia composed herself and then stood up, striding across.

"Nurse Joy, is Golduck alright?" Misty had regained her other 5 Pokéballs and was now asking about her sixth Pokémon. However, before the Nurse could answer, Misty heard a cough behind her. She turned to see a tall woman with long blonde hair stood behind her. Even though she was no longer Pokémon Master, Cynthia was instantly recognizable. Before Misty could say anything, Cynthia gestured to the chairs around where she had waited.

"Miss Waterflower, may I talk to you?"

"I need to ask about my Golduck, he was put into isolation yesterday, after I was forbidden from seeing him by 'The Champion'."

"I assure you Miss Waterflower, your Pokémon is absolutely fine. He is however, no longer here. 'Champion' has taken him to continue his recovery, somewhere where he can be watched more easily. Now, there are a few things I need to discuss with you in an official capacity, so if you please?"

Gary jumped in at this point. "No disrespect, but you are no longer the Pokémon Master. Surely you no longer have an official role?"

Cynthia chuckled. "I was made an offer to stay on as a teacher. I shall be assisting the younger generation of Pokémon trainers, essentially what I was doing before. However, that is not why I am here. Miss Waterflower, if you please?"

They made their way over to the chairs, and sat down. Before Misty could ask the questions that were clearly bursting inside her, Cynthia held up a hand.

"Miss Waterflower, I have many things to talk to you about. I suggest that you don't interrupt me till I'm finished; it will make the process a great deal quicker." Misty nodded, so Cynthia continued.

"Firstly, you should be aware of the consequences of your actions in your battle yesterday. As Pokémon Master, 'Champion' is required to keep an eye on any potential Pokémon abuse. Now, since I have tracked your progress for some time, I am aware that this is highly unlikely in your case. However, permitting your Golduck to keep battling after sustaining the injuries that it did is a form of Pokémon abuse. I spoke to Nurse Joy, and she was of the opinion that if 'Champion' hadn't intervened, your Pokémon would have died. I do not know what his intervention was, but if it saved the life of your Golduck, you owe him a great debt. However, as you displayed blatant disregard for your Pokémons safety in front of 'Champion', he had no choice but to initiate an investigation into your treatment of Pokémon. His intention is to make it a short investigation as he doesn't believe that you abuse your Pokémon. However, as an ex-Gym Leader, I am sure you are aware that standard procedure is to have your training license temporarily suspended for the duration of the investigation. I am here to inform you of this. A notification has been placed on your Pokémon League account, and if there is any record of a battle in this time, there will be grounds for a revocation of your license, regardless of the outcome of the investigation. During this time you are also not allowed to train your Pokémon."

Misty looked down, knowing that everything Cynthia said was not only true, but fair. She had pushed Golduck too far, and as an ex-Gym Leader she knew all the regulations for such an event. She looked back at Cynthia.

"When will a decision be made?"

"I would expect a few days. In that time, there is a strong chance you will be required to attend an interview as well as some of your friends and colleagues from the gym. I suggest you warn them of the possibility."

Misty nodded. Cynthia then handed an envelope over.

"This is from him. He told me to hand it to you. Should you need to contact me, I will be at the Indigo Plateau along with the rest of the Pokémon League. Thank you for your time."

Cynthia stood up and moved away. She felt guilty that she had to be the bearer of such bad news, but that was the way it was. Somebody had to tell Misty, and at least this way the investigation could move quicker. She hoped Misty would be acquitted; she had a good career as a trainer ahead of her.

Misty stood up to say goodbye to Cynthia, but as soon as the older trainer had left the Pokémon Centre, she collapsed back into the chair, tears building in her eyes. Gary came over from where he had waited with Nurse Joy and sat next to her. He had spoken to the nurse and knew that Mistys trainers license was under review. He didn't speak, just drew her into his arms. As Misty cried into his chest he gently rubbed her back, and waited for her to cry out. Once she had he sat back and gently took the letter from her hand.

"Misty, what's this?"

"A letter… from the Pokémon Master…" came the quiet response.

Gary raised his eyebrow, and slid his thumb under the flap, opening it. He took the letter out and held it under Mistys eyes. She pushed at it, but he persisted.

"Misty. You know you have to read this."

"I don't want to."

"Fine. I'll read it then. Somebody has to."

Before Gary could even unfold it, Misty had snatched it from his hands.

"You'll do no such thing Gary Oak. This is mine."

Gary leant back once again, smiling as he knew he had reignited some fire in the once hot-headed woman. Misty, unaware of how she had been manipulated, opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Miss Waterflower_

_By now you will be aware that your trainer's license has been suspended. This is due to the incident in your match yesterday. For the duration of the suspension, I must inform you that to train your_ _Pokémon is a violation of the suspension and could result in the revocation of your license. Furthermore, an interview with you to discuss the events in the match, as well treatment of_ _Pokémon in general is required. Should you wish to submit any other evidence for your defence, this interview is the time, and it shall be reviewed. If there is anybody who you feel can add to this investigation, ask them to attend. Please present yourself at the Indigo Plateau in 2 days' time at noon._

_As to your Golduck, he is staying with my Pokémon and will be returned to you at the conclusion of the license suspension, and if your license is revoked he will be treated the same as the rest of your_ _Pokémon. If you have any further questions please contact the_ _Pokémon_ _League._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Champion_

_Pokémon Master_

Misty re-read the letter. And then again. She couldn't believe it. She had expected the letter to be condemning her behaviour, but she realised that the tone of it was utterly emotionless. She began to think about who she would ask to come with her on the day of the interview. Gary watched her change in attitude and stood up. Misty looked up at him.

"Where are you going?"

"To find the others. You're going to need some help planning a defence."

As Gary walked off, Misty looked back down again. She had planned to ask Gary to appear on her behalf, as his name held reputation as well as asking Brock whom she had known the longest. Something Gary had said then clicked. How did he know she needed a defence? She realized that he had read the letter over her shoulder whilst she was focusing on it. She shoved the letter into her pocket and ran out of the door after the figure that had started running as soon as he was out of sight.

* * *

Cynthia walked into 'Champions' office, again noting the door that opened for her of its own accord. Her boss sat behind his desk, typing whilst half a dozen files were open on his desk. Without looking up he gestured for Cynthia to take a seat, and typed furiously for a moment more. He then looked up, turned in his chair and faced her.

"Cynthia. What can I do for you?"

"I wondered if you have any more jobs for me."

'Champion' leaned back in his chair, staring at his subordinate.

"You don't understand what I require from you. I have plans for the League, and I cannot spend my time training anybody who asks nicely. Anybody with real potential I will train when strong enough, but otherwise I will not be public. My lack of a name reinforces this. So when you want to know if I have work for you, the answers no. You are autonomous. Anything I need you to do I'll tell you, but you don't need to be constantly checking in."

He turned back to his desk, and returned to his work, as the door swung open behind Cynthia. She took the hint and stood up to leave, heading out the door and into her own office. She turned to her own work, working out a route to travel through to find strong trainers. When she had worked out her tour she would release it to the press, challenging anybody who had potential. A smile worked its way over her face. She had passed the point of being upset over her defeat, and she was now working on her dream, to teach any upcoming Pokémon trainers.

* * *

Gary had managed to escape from Mistys fury and was now sat with her, Brock, Dawn and James to work out how to help her prove her innocence. The others had wanted to help but as Drew had pointed out, the ones there were some of the more influential in their group. The son of a world-famous Pokémon Professor who had made his own name , the top coordinator, a renowned Doctor and James who had built a great reputation as a skilful battler, and had given the Pokémon League information on Team Rocket after they quit. Suffice it to say, they thought these voices would be enough. They had returned to Pallet Town and were in Professor Oaks laboratory. The elderly researcher hadn't expressed his feelings on Mistys battle, but Gary had said he probably didn't approve. Regardless, they all knew that Misty wasn't a Pokémon abuser, and they had all planned to quote examples of when she had performed acts of the opposite nature. James even intended to dip back into his time with Team Rocket to find times when Misty had fought to save her Pokémon from being stolen. They were just finishing their plans when Gary leaned back in his chair and chuckled slightly. They all looked at him questioningly.

"Do you not find it ironic, that the one person we really need is the one person whose fault this is? I mean, face it Misty, it was Ashy-boys disappearance that drove you to be as strong as you are. I suspect you are the strongest Water-trainer around, Pokémon Master excepted. And the person who probably could find some stupid way to get you out of this is Ash."

James chuckled, but Brock and Dawn looked at each other waiting for the explosion. When it didn't come, they warily looked over at Misty who appeared surprisingly sedate.

"Yeah, true. He would be useful here. Pikachu? What would Ash say?"

"pika, pikachu" came the response from the mouse. He then gestured to himself. Misty blinked. Of course, she could use Pikachu as evidence. She had been the one that spent time looking after the Pokémon when he first returned. She knew that the fact she had taken him in was strong evidence in her favour.

"Thank you Pikachu." Misty grinned at the rodent who smiled back. "Of course we'll take you. Now, we'll head up in the morning on the day. I'm going to go and explain to my Pokémon the situation." She stood up and walked out, leaving Brock and Dawn slightly bemused about why she hadn't raged when Gary mentioned Ash.

* * *

Ash returned to his house, where his Pokémon were waiting for him. As he did every day he released the Pokémon he had been carrying with him, then went to make food for the rest. Once he had done so, he began to meditate whilst the Pokémon ate. After which they went for their usual run, and then began to train against each other. As Ash finished his meditation, his Pokémon finished their training, and went to rest. However, one Pokémon didn't rest with the other Pokémon. Espeon had followed him into his house, and curled up next to him, looking into his eyes and mewing softly. Her mind reached out and linked to her masters, releasing a soothing aura into his mind calmed by his meditation. Ash began to stroke her gently, causing her to purr before he started to talk.

"7 years since I left them Espeon. 7 years, and within days of my return I have to face one of my old friends in battle. Worse, I have to investigate her for Pokémon abuse. She will be fine, there is no history in her files. I'll talk to her and then restore her license unless something comes up. You know she's got stronger? Sharpedo was surprised at the strength of her team. If she was anybody else I would accept her as a student. But I can't. Not one of my old friends, I left them behind all those years ago, to reach my dream."

Espeon cut through his rambling by nudging his arm, causing Ash to chuckle. He felt a question form in the mental connection, prodding him.

"A deeper reason? Maybe. The Pokémon that left. If they returned to Pallet, I would struggle to face them, and my friends would have them. Even Pikachu..."

At this the usually unflappable trainer fell silent, his thoughts melancholy with the emotion of the loss. Espeon nudged him again, breaking that train of thought. That day was etched into the Sun Pokémons memory. She had never seen anything as broken as her master was as his companion from the start left. As Ash started meditating once again to calm himself Espeon let her mind wander back to that day. The day Pikachu left. The day something broke in her master. Even if it hadn't been traumatic, Espeon would have remembered it for the simple reason it was also the day she evolved.

_Flashback_

Eevee arched her back as she stretched after the run. It had been the longest one yet, nearly 12 miles long. She had only been with her trainer for a few weeks, with him saving her life and letting her stay with him. When he had offered to train her she had made a promise to herself never to fail him. She owed her master and would repay it. She just hadn't expected it to start so _hard._ His training was exhausting! She heard Totodile and Bulbasaur complaining as they finished the run, talking about following the others. Torkoal was the first, having left only a few days after Eevee arrived. She never got to know the Coal Pokémon. Then it was Kingler. Glalie, Donphan, Noctowl and Toreterra followed over the weeks. Now there were more planning on going. Eevee felt sorry for her trainer, his companions slowly abandoning him. She heard him call out, and turned her head to see Pikachu finishing his run with Ash striding towards him. There was a rumour among the Pokémon that Pikachu was considering leaving. The others had been allowed to go, with Ash not wanting to push any of his friends too hard, and the Mouse Pokémon was supposedly tired of the intense training. As the little electric rodent saw his trainer coming towards him and turned to move away. As Ash got near, Pikachu moved further away, causing Ash to stop and turn away again. He moved to the next part of the days training, head bowed to hide his face. However, Eevee had seen the hurt written there.

At the end of the days training in the early afternoon (done so that the Pokémon weren't always training and so that Ash could lengthen their training as time went on) Ash was still sat meditating, when Pikachu walked up to him. Ashs eyes snapped open, and he let Pikachu sit next to him. Eevee was sat eating with Bayleef, the grass type having taken a shine to the little Evolution Pokémon. Eevee looked up and saw Pikachu gesturing to Ash.

"Vee." she muttered to Bayleef, causing the latters head to snap up. They watched in silence as the gestures became more exaggerated, and the realization began to dawn on Ash. He held up a hand to silence Pikachu. The two Pokémon could see his lips move, but couldn't hear what he said. Ash then got up and strode away from the group. Pikachu turned back, going to his bowl and picked some food out.

Ash didn't return for nearly an hour. When he did there was something different. Both of his eyes were dark, nothing showing in them at all. He approached his Pokémon and raised his voice so they could all hear, the emotion clearly audible.

"Pikachu wants to leave. He feels the training is too tough for him, and knowing it will only get harder, he doesn't want to stay and endure it. He, like the others has decided to leave. Now, when we first got here I stood here and told you what we were doing. As a team, you all agreed. It has been 4 months since we started here. Since we got here I have committed myself to training both myself and you. Some of you think I have lost my younger self, am more reserved, am colder. To you I say remember our defeat. We knocked out two of his Pokémon. 5 years training made a mockery of. That is why I came out here to train, to get stronger. However, I will now ask you the same question I did at the start. You have seen what you're going to go through. I will be with you every step of the way, but if for any reason you feel unable to complete this, please step forward now. I will permit you to leave. However, if you stay I want this to be a commitment that you will be with me to the end. Take your time, make this decision. If you leave, I will not remember that you left. I will remember all the work you've done in the last 5 years, and I _will_ remember you."

Ash turned and walked away again, adopting a meditation position some 30 meters away. The Pokémon all looked at each other in shock, Pikachu the center of attention as they tried to work out what he meant. Eeevee walked away from the group, to watch from a distance. Her decision was easy, she would stay. Looking back over the group she guessed a few that would stay. Charizard was a given, he had already stomped away from the rest of the Pokémon. She suspected Bayleef wouldn't leave her beloved trainer. The rest, she was unsure. As time went on, she realized just how few were actually staying. And when they stood on the hill watching as almost every Pokémon Ash owned left him, she saw him crying. As her heart went out to her master, she felt a rush of power inside her. She began to glow white, causing her trainer to drop to his knee next to her. Under his cold, empty eyes she evolved into Espeon, shortly before the sun set. Ash looked at her, and saw determination in her eyes, determination to succeed and make him proud. When he looked back over the departing Pokémon, being led away by his first partner, he no longer felt the loss. He would miss Pikachu, but he had a team of Pokémon that he would still love. And his right eye suddenly lit up, showing energy in it once again.

_End Flashback_

Espeon turned her mind back to her master, whom she was still curled up against. Since that day she had rapidly become the Pokémon he was closest to. She had taught herself how to link to his mind to give a method of communication, and over the years she had always been the one that he turned to when he needed comfort. She reflected that she had taken on the role of Pikachu, although not replaced the electric-type in her masters heart. Regardless, she knew she had at least managed to drive him away from the pit of despair he nearly sank into. On the Day of Departure she had sworn to protect him. She blamed Pikachu for the changes in Ash, but she was still happy. Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts by him moving away. As he left the sofa he turned back and said a mere two words.

"Thank you." And he walked away.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Misty Waterflower, I have an appointment with the Pokémon Master."

Misty was somewhat nervous, standing in front of the receptionists desk at the Indigo Plateau. She knew the importance of this interview, if she failed to impress, she could have her training license revoked.

"Yes Miss Waterflower. The licence review. If you are your friends take the elevator up to the twelfth floor, you will be met there."

"Thank you."

Misty led Brock, James, Dawn and Gary towards the lift. Pikachu sat on her shoulder. As the elevator moved up, there was silence. Stepping out onto the specified floor, there was a corridor with a door at the end. Halfway down was an area with a series of chairs in, clearly a waiting area. As they began to move down the corridor, a voice was heard, although it wasn't clear where it was coming from.

"Gary Oak, please enter through the door at the end. Everybody else, please wait in the waiting area."

Gary looked at the rest, his eyebrows raised. The rest of the group did as ordered, leaving Gary to the fifteen metre walk alone. As he neared the door it opened, revealing the office inside. He stepped through, noting the simplicity inside. There was a large desk with a computer on it. A pile of folders lay next to a telephone and there was a chair either side of the desk. The lack of decorations added to the simplicity of the room, as well as its imposing nature. There was nowhere to hide here. The man behind the desk was wearing black once again, dressed in the clothes that were becoming his trademark as Pokémon Master. Black boots, trousers, shirt and jacket. A hat once again covered his eyes, leaving his face hidden in shadow. He had a presence that intimidated Gary. He gestured for Gary to take a seat opposite him, and the young researcher obliged.

"So, why is Miss Waterflower innocent? I presume you have something to tell me."

Gary was slightly taken aback at the direct question, but quickly launched into his story.

"I have known Misty for twelve years, with her originally travelling with a rival of mine. In the time I've known her I have never seen her do anything against Pokémon. Recently I have started helping her train, so that she can be stronger. When she trains her Pokémon she never pushes them too hard. She frequently visits my grand-fathers lab in Pallet, and he checks over her Pokémon, pronouncing them to be in extremely good health. I have a letter from him confirming this."

Gary pulled out the letter, and handed it over. 'Champion' took it, opened it and glanced down it. He turned back to Gary.

"He says that the Pokémon are fit and healthy. However, as the Cerulean Gym leader for most of her career, she may not have had to push them? They only get hurt when she has to."

"No! She would never hurt her Pokémon! She…"

"She hurt her Golduck when she faced me. How do you know she didn't do it at other times on her fourteen months travelling?"

Gary was about to protest that she hadn't, but then he realized he didn't know. He knew in his heart that Misty was innocent, but the questions he was asked made him realize how hard it was going to be to prove it. He had seen Misty with Ash, and the concern she showed then but…

"Do you have anything else to add?"

Gary bowed his head, feeling sick to his stomach as he muttered. "No."

* * *

In the waiting area there was a tense silence as they waited for the results of Gary's interview. Suddenly the voice echoed out once again.

"Dawn Hikari, please enter through the door at the end."

Dawn paled suddenly, and looked terribly nervous. Before she could go anywhere she felt a hand on her arm. James was smiling at her, a warm smile that gave her confidence. She moved with more confidence as she headed towards the door, but she saw Gary coming out looking terrible. He had only been there for five minutes, but he looked like he had just run a marathon. He sat back down next to Misty and leaned back in his chair looking at the ceiling. Dawn turned and headed in.

"So, Miss Hikari, your evidence?"

"In the time I've known Misty I've worked very closely with her, improving both my style and hers. This has been going on for the last 5 years. In that time my Piplup has gotten very close to many of her Pokémon. As a result, I feel you should ask him how he feels Misty treats Pokémon."

Dawn held up the Pokéball of her starter, and released him. The Penguin Pokémon landed on the desk, looking up at the man in front of him. He began to chatter quickly, before 'Champion' held up a hand. He leaned forward to look Piplup in the eyes, and then gestured for Piplup to continue. At the end of the stream of chatter, he leaned back in his chair. Then still focused on the Penguin he started to ask questions.

"Training length and exertion in a day."

"Piplup, pip, piplup."

"Break time."

"Piplup."

"Diet."

"Lup."

"Where does she get it from?"

"Lup, piplup."

"Thank you Piplup." He turned his attention back to Dawn. "Anything else?"

Dawn was staring at him. "Can you understand Pokémon?"

"Pretty much. It's in their expressions. Do you have anything else to add?"

"No."

* * *

James was next to go in, with Dawn looking happier than Gary had, although shaken. As he sat down, he was greeted the same question as the other two.

"Your evidence?"

"You may be aware that I used to be a member of Team Rocket." 'Champion' nodded. "I'm not proud of it, but for a long time my mission was to try and steal a particular Pokémon owned by a travelling companion of hers, Ash Ketchum. In the time that she travelled with him, she fought against us tooth and nail when we tried to steal Pokémon. A memory that I recall with particular clarity was in the Orange Islands. I was trying to get hold of some salveo weed for a team-mate of mine who had been hit by Stun Spore. I tried to attack a Poliwag to persuade it to help me get some, but Misty stepped in. As far as I'm aware, she hadn't a reason to defend the Pokémon, but she did anyway, despite the fact that her friends were also in danger from the Stun Spore. It was a selfless act made even better by the fact that she gave me some of the weed she had already collected. In fact, as far as I'm aware, that Poliwag trusted her so quickly that it is still part of her team."

"So she had a reason to fight for it?"

"I wouldn't have said that at the time. She would always fight for any Pokémon we were attacking, regardless of the circumstances. This is just the one I remember the best."

"Fine. Anything else?"

James couldn't help but think that his interviewer wasn't really convincing the Pokémon Master. However, they had all planned something to say and he had said his bit. So, hoping it had been enough, nodded, and stood to leave.

* * *

"I've known Misty for a long time. I've always wanted to be a breeder, and I looked after her Pokémon when they were injured. Now I'm a Doctor and I regularly check on her Pokémon for her, I can promise you that they are health." It was Brocks turn, and although he was intimidated by the Pokémon Master, but like the rest he refused it let it show.

"I will examine them myself, although your opinion is interesting. You would say she is a close friend?"

"Closest."

"So forgive me if I don't trust your opinion. I suspect you would do anything for her, and lying to me would be one small thing."

"What? I wouldn't lie!"

"I'm just stating a possibility. You have given me a testimony that is hard to prove or disprove. Therefore, whilst I will take it into account, I cannot make my decision based on it. I will do it on evidence. Do you have any of that to offer?"

"Aside from my professional opinion on the state of her Pokémon, no I don't."

* * *

"Miss Waterflower."

"You're the one overseeing this?" was all Misty could stutter out. It certainly explained why all her friends had seemed totally drained when they got out, she knew first-hand how intense he could was.

"I was the one who observed the event."

"How long till you make a decision?"

"Soon. Talk me through battle against me where Golduck went too far."

"I have had Golduck since it was a Psyduck. Back then it was a Pokémon that was stubborn, couldn't swim, and had a constant headache. However, after many years of working with him, he evolved into Golduck. However, he maintained his stubborn streak. Before I gave up my position as the Cerulean Gym Leader, I spoke to all my Pokémon, let them know what I was planning and seeing if they agreed. They did. All the training I did between now and then was what we had agreed on. The night before our battle I spoke to them once again, explaining what the opportunity was. I told them that if we were strong enough you might train us. They liked the idea, and they had promised to give it their all. They fought well against your Sharpedo, but were outclassed, I will admit that. Golduck has always had phenomenal endurance, and when he saw the scoreboard he realized that not a single one of your Pokémon had been beaten, and the one he faced didn't look like it had beaten 5 opponents already. He wanted to give it his all. I thought about recalling him after the Giga Impact, but I thought I still had a chance to impress you with his endurance. He was able to still battle at that point. When he was hit by Hyper Beam, I thought about recalling him. However, he wanted to continue, determined to climb back to his feet. The attack that finished him was his own. When I asked him if he could carry on, I wasn't expecting him to fire his own Hyper Beam. I should have recalled him, but he was refusing to lie down. I was angry at getting thrashed so I wasn't thinking clearly."

"So it was anger on your part? Coupled with loyalty from Golduck."

"Yes."

'Champion' stared at Misty for a moment, before turning to a file on his desk. He opened it and slid it over to Misty. She looked down at the top page, before turning back to him.

"What is this? It looks like a record from a hospital."

"It is. Cerulean Hospital. These are records from seven years ago. Each of these Pokémon were in critical care. The reason for each was a battle at the Cerulean Gym. Explain."

Misty looked back down thoroughly alarmed. It was true. There was nineteen Pokémon here, all who ended up in critical care over a six month period, all having been beaten by her. She had been furious when she heard about Ash's disappearance and she had taken it out on her challengers. The worst ones had been the slightly arrogant ones, or ones that tried to beat her using Pokémon who were weak against Water types. They reminded her of the friend that had vanished without telling anybody where he was going, and she let her Pokémon go all out. Gyarados had personally put over half in hospital. However this wasn't helping her case.

"Before this period started a friend of mine vanished. He had just lost a battle in the Sinnoh League and he was bitterly disappointed. He had come home, but I could tell that something was wrong with him. I wanted to take time off from the gym to stay with him, but he insisted that I went back, saying that he would come and visit me soon. Two days later he vanished, taking all his Pokémon and leaving a message explaining that he was leaving to train. I blamed myself for his departure and began to take it out on my opponents, especially any that reminded me of him. After a few months I sought some help and calmed down, no longer doing it to anybody else."

"So once again your anger got the better of you?"

"I suppose so."

The file was withdrawn and replaced by another. Misty looked at it and her heart skipped a beat. It was titled "Charicific Valley". She had gone there at the start of her training journey, to have her Pokémon practice facing fire types. She had been beaten by enough to know that she couldn't just assume that she could win by using a Water-Type and so had gone to train against the Charizard there. Liza had been interested by the idea and had asked the Charizard there if they were willing to do so. They had been, but as her team got stronger they had finally faced one of the strongest Charizard in the valley and had slaughtered him. A few of the other Charizard had tried to support the one that Misty had fought, but her team was too strong. With the type –advantage, she had wiped the floor with them and caused some serious injuries. She then tried to help treat them but was attacked. Finally Liza took her out of the valley. Evidently he had found out about this particular event. Misty explained this to her interviewer, and was greeted with a nod from 'Champion'.

Three more files came, each on a time when Misty had caused Pokémon to be hurt at various times over the years. Each time she explained it, and was greeted by a nod. At the end of the files, Misty felt drained. She hadn't expected him to be able to find out all these things about her. However, the sixth file shocked her the most. It was titled "Shamouti Island".

"Care to explain what happened here?" 'Champion asked.

"It… The friend who left, his name was Ash Ketchum. He was made the Chosen One for a ritual on Shamouti, but a Pokémon Collector, Lawrence III tried to capture the legendary birds Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. He wanted them to force another Pokémon, Lugia out so he could capture it. I helped Ash fight against Lawrence, and eventually restore the balance."

This was greeted with a nod by 'Champion' who then took the file back, placing it on the pile, before looking back to Misty and asking his last question.

"Do you have anything to add?"

Misty was about to shake her head, but then she remembered something. "I have a Pokémon with me, that isn't mine. He belonged to Ash, but he came back 4 months after Ash vanished. After a few days he came to spend time with me. And I looked after him. He is in excellent health, and I thought I could show him to you as proof that I look after other Pokémon.

"No. He was the Pokémon of a close friend, so you would obviously treat him well. Having travelled with him, I would be shocked if you didn't."

"But he came all this way, and I don't want to disappoint him. I would probably regret it."

"Very well. I'll call him."

There followed a few seconds silence before the door swung open and a yellow mouse darted in. He leaped up onto Misty's shoulder and looked questioningly at her. Misty gestured to 'Champion' who sat in shock as he saw his partner once again. For once he was unable to speak. The little mouse looked at him, but Ash no longer smelled like he did. Over the years his smell had changed, and without being able to see his eyes Pikachu had no way of telling that this tall imposing man was the same as the kind-hearted trainer he had loved. So he obediently hopped onto the desk and presented himself for inspection. Recovering, 'Champion leaned forward in his chair to look at the Pokémon, before turning back to Misty, grateful for the changes in his voice that hid his identity.

"He is very healthy. Appears to be stronger than most Pikachu. Look after him."

He then stood walked to a door set in a different wall to the one that Misty had come through. It led to a flight of stairs, which he gestured to. Misty followed him down the stairs, and was surprised when it opened out into a large training area. She was led over to a pool, where it was obvious Water- Pokémon would train. 'Champion' turned to her.

"Release your Pokémon."

Misty took out five Pokéballs and threw them, allowing her Pokémon to appear. Gyarados came out with his usual roar, which he rapidly subdued once he realized what situation they were in. Before Misty could talk to them, 'Champions' voice rang out.

"Line up. I need to inspect you."

They did as ordered, and 'Champion' walked along in front of each of them, looking carefully at each one, as well as using his aura to inspect them. As he passed Dewgong on the end he turned back to Misty.

"You may recall them."

He then turned and strode back towards his office, Misty hurrying to recall her Pokémon then follow him. As they reached the office, sat behind his desk and returned to his computer, typing quickly. As he finished Misty heard a ping from her Pokédex. She took it out and looked at it, Pikachu peering over her shoulder to see the screen.

' _License restored to full status. An official warning has been attached.'_

Misty breathed out, feeling tension leave her. 'Champion' held out his hand, with a Pokéball in it.

"Golduck. He is, like the rest of your Pokémon, very strong. Look after them Miss Waterflower."

Misty took the Pokéball, still in a trance, not believing that it had happened so quickly. She was clear. The warning was fair, and she could go and train. Behind her the door swung open, and 'Champion' stood up, holding his hand out again. Misty took it, and turned to leave suddenly turning back.

"Thank you. For the speed which you came to a decision. And for a fair hearing. Though I confess, I was surprised at your questions, you researched me thoroughly."

"It's my job Miss Waterflower."

"But thank you nonetheless."

And Misty turned and headed down the corridor to tell her friends the good news. She was congratulated with Dawn in particular being emotional, and they all headed back to Pallet Town. It wasn't agreed on, but somehow nobody felt quite up to discussing the events in their individual interviews, as the questioner dissected their arguments and made them question their judgments. Everybody was wondering why she was acquitted, but Misty suspected she knew. The questions she had been asked in her interview made her realize how well she had been researched. The Pokémon Master was just making sure she was what everybody said she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lost Master was written by Iama2p on Fanfiction.net
> 
> All credit goes to Iama2p
> 
> This was posted with permission. I'll try my best to post at least once a week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, was on vacation. I'll post 2 chapters today.

_"It has been a month since the new Pokémon Master was crowned, and he has completed to obligatory months battling anybody who wishes to test themselves. There has been a record low number of challengers, with only 4 trainers testing themselves. Now we wait to see what the Master, known only as 'Champion' will do. He promised a review of all the gyms so that is expected, but the only thing that can be truly said about 'Champion' is that he does the unpredictable"_

Samuel Fenandez turned off the TV, before dashing downstairs. As he reached the bottom he jumped, sliding in his socked feet across the wooden floor, coming to a stop right next to the table in the kitchen. His father looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Sam, don't do that, you'll fall and hurt yourself."

"Let him be Denis, you know how excited he is today." Denis Fenandez looked across the room to where his wife was cooking a breakfast. Today was their sons 10th birthday, which means that he would be able to go to Professor Elm's laboratory in New Bark Town and pick a starter Pokémon. As Sam wolfed down his breakfast, his parents watched him fondly. He had been looking forward to this day for months, and they were proud to watch him. He hadn't been entirely sure what he would do in his career, but a month earlier he had been inspired to become a battler by the new Pokémon Master. It was amusing when they thought about it that his journey would start on the day that his idol would finally start in his role after the obligatory month of battling.

After he had finished his breakfast, Sam grabbed his bag and said goodbye to his parents. Outside he started to walk towards Professor Elm's lab. He had only gone a couple of streets when a figure slammed into him from the side. Sam was knocked off his feet into a grassy area to the side of the road, with the figure lying on top of him. Groaning, Sam looked into a pair of green eyes. Pushing the figure off he rolled to his feet and held out a hand to his childhood friend Mellanie Rigger. She grinned up at him, before taking his hand and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

"Did you really have to do that Mellanie?"

"Just wanted an exciting way to say hello."

"So you sent me flying? Reeeaaaal mature" said Sam, sticking his tongue out as he brushed his black hair out of his eyes.

"Coming from you?" Mellanie retorted. They held each others gaze for a moment before bursting into giggles.

"Come on." Mellanie said, grabbing Sam's hand. "Lets go get our starters."

As the young girl dragged the poor boy towards the lab, they saw a large red dragon race over their head. They stopped and stared in awe at the Pokémon as it vanished over the hill. Mellanie turned to Sam.

"Isn't the lab over that hill? That Pokémon couldn't be headed there could it?"

Sam gasped as a memory hit him. "That Pokémon... It reminds me of one that 'Champion' had." Ignoring his companion's groan, Sam pressed on. "It's a Charizard, the evolution of a Kanto starter. Its owner must be a powerful trainer; I'd love to meet him."

"You think a powerful trainer would talk to a newbie like you?" Mellanie teased. "I mean, you don't even have a Pokémon yet."

"Neither do you!" retaliated Sam. "Anyway, I'm going to be a better trainer than you!"

"You wish" Mellanie grinned, before skipping away up the road again. "Anyway, hurry up or he'll be gone, if he really did land at the lab." She burst out laughing as Sam suddenly started sprinting after her.

* * *

Charizard landed in the fields outside the laboratory, and a figure dressed in black slid off his back. He patted the dragon's snout before holding out a Pokéball, and returning the Flame Pokémon. He strode to the entrance of the lab, letting himself in. As he entered, he stopped and looked around the room, observing the mess. He began to wander through, looking at some of the files that had been left lying around, before finally finding Professor Elm, his head buried in yet another pile of paper. The man coughed, causing Professor Elm to wave his hand dismissively. Hidden by his hat, the figures eyebrow raised in surprise. He turned and began to walk back through the lab, letting himself through a door before he stopped once again. In front of him were three small Pokémon that he recognized. A Cyndaquil, a Totodile and a Chikorita. The man observed them, noting their health. He reached into a pocket inside his jacket and took out some food, which he threw to the three Pokémon. He watched with an amused eye as they sniffed it before tasting it, then devouring what he had given them. The Chikorita ran towards him, using its leaf to rub against the man's leg, with the Cyndaquil nudging the other leg. The Totodile watched him slightly more reserved than the other two. The man then gestured to the door, and turned to walk back through it. He strode back through the lab, the three Pokémon following him, till they were outside. When outside he took the Pokémon to the side, around the corner, knelt and started to question them about their care when they were at the laboratory.

When Sam and Mellanie finally reached the lab, they hurried to the door, not seeing the man around the corner. They went inside, and after some effort, finally managed to get Professor Elm's attention. However, when they were shown to where their new Pokémon were waiting, they were surprised to see three empty Pokéballs. The Professor, having tried to release all three was at a loss, and the two youngsters were beginning to realize that they wouldn't be able to start their journeys when they heard a voice behind them.

"Trainers will soon take you away from here. As for your treatment, I know the Professor has good intentions, he just gets very easily distracted. He will improve on this, or he will be replaced."

Professor Elm gulped. There was only one Professor around, and getting distracted sounded very much like him. He, Sam and Mellanie turned towards the door, which slid open as Ash strode through, talking over his shoulder to the three Pokémon behind him. Squeals of delight came from the two youngsters, as they saw the Pokémon that they would be receiving, but as Sam began to move forward to get a closer look, a cold voice stopped him, very different from the caring voice they had heard a moment before.

"Wait."

Ash moved past the stunned trio, before picking up the three Pokéballs, and returning each of the Johto Starters. He then turned to Professor Elm, and gave a simple command.

"Get the Pokédexes." As the Professor, realizing that he was in serious trouble hurried to do as ordered by the Pokémon Master, Ash turned to the youngsters.

"Here to get starter Pokémon?" They both nodded, in awe of the man who by now they had both also recognized. "Very well. Since Professor Elm is busy, I will issue you with them. There are three, Cyndaquil, the Fire-type, Totodile the Water-type or Chikorita, the Grass-type. Do you know which you want?"

Mellanie nervously stepped forward. "I... I err... I would like Totodile please sir."

Sam was still shell-shocked, and wasn't responding even when nudged by Mellanie. Ash looked at him, before handing a Pokéball to Mellanie, and releasing the two Pokémon held in the other two. Cyndaquil looked at Sam and then back at Ash before sitting down to watch his potential new trainer. Chikorita hid behind Ash's leg. The sight of the two Pokémon shook Sam, and he knelt next to Cyndaquil. The Fire-type accepted his petting, before nuzzling his new trainer. Wordlessly, Ash returned Chikorita and then handed Cyndaquil's Pokéball to Sam. As he did so, Professor Elm came rushing back in with a pair of Pokédexes. Ash gestured for him to give them to the new trainers, and stepped back.

"These are your Pokédexes." Professor Elm started. "They will be able to give you information on any Pokémon you see as well as being your licenses to show you are allowed to capture and train Pokémon. Don't lose them."

Sam and Mellanie nodded, still in awe of seeing the Pokémon Master. Professor Elm then handed them five Pokéballs each. "These are Pokéballs, they hold Pokémon. Your Cyndaquil and Totodile have their own Pokéballs. Any questions before you head on your way?"

This time the two new trainers shook their heads.

"Good. In that case, I suggest you head on your way, and if you have any trouble please call the lab."

As the two trainers started to leave, Sam summoned up his courage before turning back to Ash.

'Sir, can I have your autograph?"

Ash just looked at the new trainer, causing him to stutter on. "I mean...I'm a fan, I watched all your battles and..."

"What did I say in my inauguration speech?"

"You said... you said that if any trainers felt they were among the best worldwide you would train them, and you would restructure the Pokémon League, encouraging the gym leaders to take a more active role in training new trainers."

"What was the fourth Pokémon my third challenger used?"

"He used a Fearow, but it was defeated by your Charizard."

"Do you have nothing better to do with your life?"

Seeing how Sam was getting his questions answered, Mellanie stepped in.

"Its true sir, he talks about nothing else, and hasn't done for a month now."

"Unfortunately, I don't do autographs. However, I will have you watched whilst you journey, if you are strong enough, you will be invited to train with some very powerful trainers. I sense potential in you, I urge you to fulfill it."

Ash then turned and strode out of the room, deeper into the Pokémon laboratory, leaving Professor Elm to show the two trainers out.

Once they had left, the Professor walked back into the lab to talk to his renowned guest. He found 'Champion' reading a report that had been left on a desk. As he came in, 'Champion' put the report down and turned to the Professor.

"This will be brief Professor Elm. I am reviewing the roles of everybody affiliated with the Pokémon League. Since I got here I have been disappointed with what I have seen. You are a researcher, but you are also responsible for the trainers who are based in the Johto Region. Whilst I do not doubt your research credentials, but your ability to organize the trainers of this region is lacking. The fact that you failed to notice the Pokémon in your care leaving suggests that you are not able to focus sufficiently on them. If this was a first offence I would consider overlooking it, but it is not. As a result, you are hereby replaced as the presiding researcher of the Johto Region, effective immediately. This laboratory is the property of the Pokémon League, and as such will be required for your replacement. You will be expected to have vacated the premises within three days. The Pokémon currently under your care will be sent to a centre until your replacement moves in."

'Champion' turned on his heel and strode out of the lab, leaving Professor Elm to recover from what just happened. As the words of the Pokémon Master hit him, he sunk to his knees, before turning to the laboratory. He now had to start clearing his belongings out, and find out who his replacement was so he could try to use their lab when they took his.

* * *

Cynthia noticed a message appearing on her computer as she got into work. It was the first day after 'Champion' had departed on his tour of the regions to review the various members of the Pokémon League. The message was surprisingly from her boss. Cynthia opened it, scanned it and froze. The message was simple, only a single line.

"Inform Prof. Rose that she is Prof. Elm's replacement. Effective immediately."

Cynthia hadn't expected such rapid results from his review, but having known Professor Elm she wasn't surprised that he was the first casualty. She picked up her phone, and called Professor Rose, a young and upcoming professor that she got on very well with. As she did so she wondered if her relationship with Rose was the reason for her selection. She had certainly topped the shortlist that she had provided 'Champion', the Pokémon Master having asked for a list of trainers who could take over a gym of any type as well as Professors that could manage a region. Cynthia was snapped back to the present by the sound of her friend's voice in her ear.  
"Hello? Rose? How do you fancy a change of scene?"

* * *

"Pidgeot, Aerial Ace!"

"Snubbull, Take Down!"

The Bird Pokémon swerved around the charging bulldog, and then caught it on its side. Snubbull was sent skidding across the field, and before its trainer could give another order, Gym Leader Falkner gave his last order.

"Hyper Beam".

Pidgeot swooped around, before firing an orange beam out of its beak, which caught Snubbull, knocking him out in a large explosion. Falkner recalled his Pokémon, and walked across the field to shake his opponents hand.

"That was a good battle. You are a powerful trainer."

"Not good enough to defeat you though" the defeated trainer said sullenly.

Falkner laughed. "Kid, I've been training for more than a decade. I also train a whole cadre of Flying-Pokémon trainers. There is nothing about them I don't know. You are young; you'll beat me eventually. I used my most powerful Pokémon against you, and you still nearly won. Not all trainers face these. When you win your Zephyr Badge it will mean even more. "

As the trainer left, Falkner stood on the gym roof, where the battlefield was, looking out over Violet City. He turned to go back inside, but there was a man leaning on a wall. Falkner instantly recognized 'Champion', the man who was the Pokémon Master. He strolled across the gym field, to lean on the wall next to 'Champion', before turning to him and asking him the obvious question.

"The review?"

'Champion' merely nodded, before handing the Gym Leader a piece of paper. It had various categories marked on it. Falkner read down it, before realizing that the Pokémon Master had been in his gym for some time.

_Battling: Pass_

_Teaching: Pass_

_Overall. Pass_

The gym leader turned back to the Pokémon Master who was watching him.

"So I pass?"  
"Yes. You're record as a gym leader is exceptional and your cadre of trainees are of a high standard. What I have seen today is confirmation of that."  
"What now?"  
"Carry on. You shouldn't see me again."

As he finished speaking, a large red Pokémon landed next to 'Champion', who swung up around the creatures neck. The Charizard took to the sky, heading in the direction of Azalea Town.

* * *

Over the next week, the remaining Johto Leaders were reviewed. Bugsy passed with flying colors, as did Morty, Chuck, Jasmine and Clair. However, two of the Johto leaders had issues. Neither Whitney nor Pryce taught trainers. As a result, they both failed their leader reviews, and were replaced by leaders from Cynthia's shortlist. Neither leader had taken it particularly well, but their pleas had fallen on deaf ears. 'Champion' refused to listen to pleas, and merely ordered them out of their gyms, so that their replacements could move in without upsetting any trainers who wished to challenge for the badges. Whitney had been the first to be replaced. She had been tearful when ordered out, but had eventually been forced to move back to the Miltank Farm outside Goldenrod City. However bad her reaction was, compared to Pryce it was very subdued.

When 'Champion' told Pryce that he was expected to pass on his experience, and his failure to do so discounted him from being a Gym Leader, he had flown into a rage. Shouting at the Pokémon Master, he had claimed that he would never be moved from his gym, having given his life to it. What had followed had terrified passers-by.

_"I will never be thrown out of my gym. This is my life, my everything."_

_"It was. Now you are being replaced."_

_"You have no right!"_

_"Wrong. I have the right."_

_Pryce had been arguing with the stubborn_ _Pokémon_ _Master for nearly fifteen minutes, but he had_ _made no progress. Realizing that he wouldn't win the argument, he turned back into his gym and slammed the door, shouting through it that he would never give up. 'Champion' hadn't bothered to respond, merely striding to the doors and pulling on them, to confirm that they were locked. By this point a news crew had arrived and were filming everything. In front of the world, 'Champions' Charizard forcibly opened the doors to the gym, before picking up Pryce and carrying him out._ _The Ex-Gym leader was deposited on the ground outside his gym, where he was about to stand up before the dark figure of the_ _Pokémon_ _Master stood over him._

 _"Pryce. By the power invested in me as Pokémon Master, I hereby remove you from the rank of Gym Leader. Your refusal to cooperate means that I have no choice but to ban you from any future affiliation with the_ _Pokémon_ _League. Do not attempt to enter this gym again, it no longer belongs to you."_

_With that, 'Champion' had recalled his Charizard and strode away, leaving Pryce to contemplate the ruins of his career. The news crew had tried to get an interview from both men, but Pryce ignored them, and Champion had gone._

Back in Kanto, Misty was spending a few days with Brock in Pewter City before returning to training. They had been watching the news when they saw Pryce being removed. They were absolutely shocked at the cruel nature of 'Champion', his lack of remorse as he removed a man who had devoted his life to his gym. Their reaction was one mirrored across the Pokémon World. Whilst 'Champion' was technically working within his remit, he was taking it to an extreme. He had promised reviews of all gym-leaders. Both Brock and Misty feared for the gyms that they were affiliated with, as Brock's father Flint had remained the Pewter City gym leader whilst Daisy had taken over being the Cerulean City gym leader when Misty had wanted to tour the world. Neither gym had any trainees there at all, and as a result, the leaders could be thrown out just as Pryce had been. They both began to work on ways to avoid such a calamity.

* * *

Sam and Mellanie had reached Violet City, where they intended to battle against Falkner. Sam had chosen to go first, and whilst Falkner had easily defeated his Sentret, but had struggled against the Ghastly sent out, and then Sam's Cyndaquil had defeated Falkners Pidgeotto winning the 3 on 3 match. Mellanie had offered to give Falkner a day to recover from the battle, which he had accepted, so the two trainers were returning to the gym the following day in order for Mellanie to try to win the Zephyr Badge.

Falkner met them both on the roof, shaking Mellanie's hand before showing her to the field. They took their places, with Falkner choosing his Pokémon first.

"Hoothoot, your up".

"Poliwag, come on out"

"Hoothoot, Peck"

"Poliwag, Bubble"

Hoothoot swept down, but was forced back into the sky by bubbles from Poliwag. The Owl Pokémon tried twice more, but each time was forced back into the sky, causing Falkner to change his strategy.

"Hoothoot, Confusion"

"Poliwag, dodge"

Hoothoot's eyes glowed, and he fired waves of attacks at Poliwag who succeeded in dodging them all. Falkner was starting to get irritated, whilst Sam was trying not to grin at watching his friends style.

"Hoothoot, Air Slash!"

Hoothoot charged in with another attack, determined to make sure this didn't miss, but Mellanie was ready for it.  
"Poliwag, Bubblebeam!"

As the Owl Pokémon came near, it was caught in a stream of bubbles that forced it to the ground. Before it could recover, Poliwag was on it, beginning a vicious Doubleslap attack. Hoothoot finally managed to get away, but not before it had been visibly hurt by the attack, whilst Poliwag remained fresh. Falkner gritted his teeth in anger, before ordering the next attack.

"Hoothoot, Take Down"

Hoothoot went into a steep dive, but as it came close to Poliwag, Mellanie gave her final command.

"End it with Water Gun!"

Unable to dodge at such close range, Hoothoot was sent crashing into the ground. As the dust cleared, his eyes were replaced by swirls, leaving Falkner to return his Pokémon, before replacing it instantly.

"Dodrio, revenge time."

Mellanie recalled her Poliwag to replace it with Geodude. Falkner gritted his teeth, knowing that he would be lucky to win this match-up, and another defeat would give Mellanie the victory.

"Dodrio, Tri Attack"  
"Geodude, dodge"  
"Peck"  
"Defence Curl"

As each of the three heads fired a beam, Geodude merely dropped under them, before curling into a ball to endure the follow up.

"Dodrio, Fury Attack, and don't let up."

"Geodude, stay curled up"

The three headed bird continued his furious pecking, but was making no progress against the stubborn defence of Geodude. Now fuming at the girls ability to counter his every move, Falkner pressed for an attack that would actually do some damage.

"Dodrio, Drill Peck"

"Geodude, Rollout."

As Dodrio stopped its pecking, its three beaks began to spin rapidly. However, as it struck forward, it found its target had rolled away. As Dodrio began to chase after it, Geodude doubled back round and smashed into Dodrio, sending it skidding back across the field. As Dodrio recovered, Geodude smashed into him once again, and again. After the fourth collision, Dodrio failed to get up, and Geodude stopped his rolling.

Falkner recalled his Dodrio, before stepping out across the field. Winning two battles was enough to win the Zephyr Badge, and he congratulated Mellanie, handing her the badge, before returning into his gym to train.

* * *

"Good win Mellanie. Seriously, that was impressive."

"Thank you Sam" responded the girl, smiling at him. They were heading towards the Sprout Tower, something that they both wanted to see before they headed on to Azalea Town.  
"But why didn't you use Totodile? Surely he wanted to fight?"

"He did, but he fought those trainers outside the city. I wanted Poliwag to get some experience, and Geodude was a no brainer. If either of them lost, Totodile was ready for his last Pokémon."  
Sam was about to respond when the tower loomed in front of them. Heading through the door, they smiled at the men on the ground floor, before heading up the tower. On the first floor they were stopped by a man who challenged them to a battle. Mellanie was about to step forward when she felt a hand on her arm. Sam was smiling at her, holding out a Pokéball.  
"I've got this Mellanie."

Another man stepped out next to the first. "How about we make it a double battle?" the newcomer suggested, holding out his own Pokéball.

"Very well, Cyndaquil, let's go!" Sam said, grinning as his fire starter materialized.

"Totodile, fight!" called Mellanie.  
The two men looked at each other, before releasing a Bellsprout each. Mellanie noticed them both watching her and realized that she was about to be targeted. Sam had also realized it, but it made him grin. If they thought they could trap Totodile, they were very much mistaken. He himself had been beaten by Mellanie's style of countering opponents.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip"

"Razor Leaf"

"Totodile, left, then under, followed by water gun"

Totodile moved as ordered, avoiding the Vine Whip from one Bellsprout, before firing its water gun to knock down the leaves of the other. Before the two men could react, Sam jumped in.

"Cyndaquil, Ember"

The Fire Mouse Pokémon fired an ember attack that smashed into one of the Bellsprout, with the power of it knocking the Flower Pokémon out. Cyndaquil turned its attack on the other Bellsprout, but it managed to dodge, before being caught by a Bite attack from Totodile. As it tried to throw the Water-type away, Cyndaquil fired again, this time catching it and knocking it out. The two men recalled their Pokémon, before stepping into the recesses of the tower wordlessly. Sam and Mellanie exchanged glances, before heading further up the tower.

They stopped for a short while two floors up, watching the swaying of the inside of the tower, before they climbed up one more. As Sam climbed off the stairs with Mellanie behind him, he realized that the floor he was on was very dark. He was about to call out his Cyndaquil to give some light when he was grabbed from behind. Mellanie screamed, but it was cut off as a hand clamped over her mouth and she was hauled further into the darkness of the tower.

* * *

In Petalburg City, Caroline Maple picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello, Petalburg Gym."

"Mum? Its me, May."

"May, its wonderful to hear from you. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Have you seen the news? About Pryce?"

"Pryce who dear?"

"Mum, it's the Pokémon Master. He is removing Gym Leaders that do not have any trainees at their gym. Leaders who do nothing but work to defend their badge, ignoring the responsibilities that he demands. Gym Leaders like Dad."

"Don't be ridiculous dear, he can't just remove your father."

"Mum, he can, Pryce, a Johto leader, was thrown out of his gym and forbidden from returning. The same could happen to Dad!"

"May, your father is not going to be removed as a gym leader. He is one of the strongest in Hoenn, there is no way he could be replaced."

"Mum, you don't understand. This man is heartless. He obliterated Misty, and nearly caused her to have her license revoked. Pryce had his career ended because he opposed his removal. Warn Dad, he needs to get some trainees quickly, or he will be replaced."

Caroline put the phone down, not believing the danger. She looked out the window, to see a large red dragon flying towards the gym. Assuming it was a trainer to challenge her husband, she started to cook lunch for after the battle.

* * *

Charizard flew through the air, before descending to outside the Petalburg Gym. Ash slid off his back, landing on his feet just outside before recalling the Flame Pokémon. It had been a long time since he had stood here. He knew that the gym before him would not live up to the standards that he demanded, and knew that he would have to remove the Maple family. The Ash of some years ago would have been shocked at such a callous act, but the new Ash merely took it in his stride. Over his seven year absence he had hardened significantly towards people. The Hoenn Gyms were potentially the toughest, yet more than one of them would fail his review because they did not fulfill the criteria. He had reviewed each Gym in his month at Indigo Plateau, and he knew which ones would not match up.

Ash strode up to the door of the Petalburg Gym and swung it open. Inside was Normal Maple, having a practice match with his son, Max. Ash stepped in, to watch, as Norman's Slaking overpowered the Raticate that the youngest Maple was using. Recalling his beaten Pokémon, Max thanked his father, before heading into the house. Norman recalled Slaking, and was about to follow when a voice stopped him.

"Gym Leader Norman. You should know why I am here."

Spinning around, Norman saw Ash standing in his gym. His eyes widened in surprise, before he thought back to the inauguration speech some weeks ago. As realization hit him, he nodded.

"A review. I think you will find that my gym record speaks for itself."

"In that you are correct. However, there are two aspects to my review. Your battling record, and your contribution to teaching new trainers. You are an admirable battler, but you do not teach."

"Yet with my battling record, surely you could accept that I could change? I have two children and have taught both of them. One is now a powerful trainer, the other an admirable coordinator, even if she is taking a break."

"Your battling is not exceptional. You are not irreplaceable."

"You will not find a trainer stronger than me."

As soon as the words left Norman's mouth, he knew he had made a mistake. The change in the posture of the Pokémon Master was enough to warn him.  
"Nobody stronger than you? Beat me in a 2 on 1 battle, and perhaps I'll believe you."

Norman gulped. He may not keep up with all the news, leading a particularly busy life, but he did know that he didn't stand a chance against this man. He didn't know about Pryce's removal, but he had realized that his job might genuinely be on the line. However, if he backed out, he knew that he would almost certainly be removed, and so he took his place in the gym leader box, before throwing out two Pokéballs.

"Slaking, Vigoroth, battle stance."

The two normal types appeared, one lying on its side, the other dancing around like mad. Ash wordlessly threw a Pokéball towards the field, and a large red dragon appeared with a roar. Ash smirked under his hat, deciding to end the battle as quickly as possible.

"Flamethrower."

Before Norman could react, a torrent of flame raced across the field. Both of his Pokémon were caught in the flames, sending them flying to crash into the wall behind him. Norman looked around in shock as his Pokémon were taken out in a single attack. He looked back at the man in front of him who was recalling his Charizard.  
"You have three days to empty the house Norman. Your replacement will need it."

"What about my family?"

"Your children have moved out. You and your wife can find somewhere else to live."

With that he strode out of the room, leaving Norman to contemplate the loss of his career and his home.

* * *

Violet City Gym Leader Falkner strode into the Pokémon Centre late that evening. He went to the front desk where Nurse Joy was waiting for him, holding a tray containing three Pokéballs. He thanked her, took his Pokémon back and was about to leave when he noticed that she looked worried. Turning back, he asked what was wrong.

"It's these two kids" Nurse Joy said. "They went to visit the Sprout Tower hours ago, and haven't come back. I normally wouldn't worry, but they are young."

Falkner felt a sinking feeling. "Who are they?"

"Mellanie Rigger and Samuel Fernandez. They took a room for the night, but its late, and they aren't back yet and I'm worried about them"

"I'll go and have a look." The Gym Leader promised. "They've probably just got lost."  
But even as he said it, he knew that they hadn't. As he left the Pokémon centre he threw a Pokéball, jumping into the air, letting the bird Pokémon catch him on its back.

"Pidgeot, to the Sprout Tower."

As the Bird Pokémon reached the tower, Falkner released his Hoothoot to scout around, before landing on the top. Within a few minutes Hoothoot had returned, cooing into his trainer's ear. Falkner jerked around, to stare at his Pokémon who merely nodded. Falkner threw another Pokéball out, causing his Pidgeotto to appear.

"Pidgeotto, watch the entrance. If anybody leaves, come and get us." The bird nodded before flying away to watch. Falkner then turned to Pidgeot. "On my command, Whirlwind the tower."

Falkner then swung himself off the roof, letting himself drop a short way to a window below, Hoothoot clinging onto his shoulder to slow his descent. As he reached the window, he felt Pidgeot grab him as well, keeping him floating there. Falkner pushed at the window which opened silently, allowing him to land inside. Pidgeot flew away, and Hoothoot remained rooted to his trainer's shoulder. Falkner looked around at the dark insides of the tower, and took another Pokéball in his hand, before stepping forwards deeper inside.

Using Hoothoots ability to see in the dark, Falkner made quick progress through the tower, before he found a door in front of him. He pushed it open, stepping inside and shutting it again behind him. Out cold in front of him, and tied up were 5 young trainers, including the two he had been looking for. Before he could do anything to untie them, he heard voices through the door.

"This one's heavy"

"We should drug them after we take them nearer, give us less distance to walk."

"Yeah. Still, got a good haul tonight."

"6 trainers in one night, fair few Pokémon taken, dream job."

Falkner stepped back into the shadows, tightening his grip on the Pokéball in one hand, pulling another off his belt with the other. As the door opened, two men stepped in, carrying a teenager between them. The two men were both dressed in black clothes, each with a large red R on their chest. Team Rocket grunts, though they hadn't been seen for nearly four years. As they tossed the boy they'd been carrying into the room, Falkner stepped forward, throwing his Pokéballs. The first Pokémon had a crest of blue feathers from its head, extending down its back, with red chest feathers. The other had three heads, and brown feathers. The two grunts jumped back in surprise, reaching for Pokéballs, but Falkner got there first.  
"Quick Attack"

Swellow and Dodrio surged forward, crashing into the trainers and sending them into the wall. Falkner gestured to Swellow who perched herself on the chest of one grunt, glaring at him so he didn't move. Falkner grabbed the front of the shirt of the other grunt, hauling him up with Dodrio rearing behind him.

"How many of you are here?"

The grunt remained silent, causing Dodrio to snap one of its heads forward into the grunts shoulder. There was a scream from the grunt, before his head was snapped up to look at Falkner once again.  
"I'm not asking again, how many are you?"

"Go to hell"

Falkner looked him in the eye, before nodding to Dodrio and stepping back. Each head snapped out once, hitting both legs and then the man's other arm. As he screamed in pain, Falkner grabbed the front of his shirt again.

"I warned you" He dropped the man again, next to his team-mate, who still had Swellow on his chest. Falkner looked him in the eye, before asking him the same question. This time answers were more forthcoming.

"There are nine of us, including us two."  
"Where?"  
"Two downstairs. Anybody that beats them are the ones we want."  
"What are you doing?"  
"We get the trainers up here, grab them, take their Pokémon and then drug them. They won't be awake for hours. We'll be gone by then."

Falkner rocked back on his heels, thinking about what he'd heard. He then gestured to Swellow whose wing hit the edge of the man's head, knocking him out. The Gym Leader untied the trainers, and used the rope to tie up the two grunts, one of whom was still in absolute agony. He then pulled out his final Pokémon, releasing a Starly. He gave the small bird a note and ordered him to take it to Office Jenny. As Starly vanished through the tower, Falkner sent Hoothoot out to find the remaining Team Rocket members. He knew he didn't have long till they noticed the others hadn't come back, even if they hadn't heard the screams. Within minutes Hoothoot returned once again, and Falkner started to run.

As he neared a room, Hoothoot hooted into his ear. Falkner nodded, and moved towards it, Dodrio and Swellow on his heels. As he reached the door, he threw it open, taking the five Team Rocket members by surprise. Swellow and Dodrio flew straight into the attack, knocking a Rocket down each. Each bird then grabbed the trainers Pokéball belts, relieving them of the Pokémon that they had, leaving him with three opponents. As they all pulled out Pokéballs, Falkner played his ace. Throwing his head back, he shouted as loudly as he could.

"Now Pidgeot!"

The bird who had kept his ear cocked for that shout ever since his trainer entered the building flapped his wings powerfully. The Whirlwind attack rocked the tower back and forth vastly exaggerating the natural swaying, and causing the Rockets to stumble. Falkner, ready for the shaking, darted forward, using the rope he had taken from the other trainers to tie hands behind the Rockets back, whilst his birds took their Pokéballs away from them. Only one of the Rockets managed to avoid Falkners Pokémon, and had backed up against a wall. He pulled out his Pokéballs, and threw it, revealing a Raticate.  
"Dodrio, Hyper Beam"

Before the Raticate was able to move, all three of the Dodrio's head fired orange beams at the Normal-Type, knocking it out with a single strike. Swellow surged across the room and used her talons to pin the trainer against the wall, as Falkner strode across the room. Falkner tied the final Rocket up, and left his Pokémon to watch them. As he went down the third floor, he found his Pidgeot sat with two more Rockets whom the Bird Pokémon had knocked out. Falkner hauled them up to the top floor to wait for Officer Jenny with the other Rockets.

* * *

After the Rockets had been arrested, Falkner put in a call to the Pokémon League. It was picked up by a receptionist, and he asked to be diverted to the Pokémon Master. Being a Gym-Leader, he was answered a few moments later by 'Champion'. Falkner proceeded to inform his superior of the resurfacing of Team Rocket, expecting to be ordered to keep watching them, potentially to see if they had a cadre based in Violet City. Instead he was bombarded with questions, regarding how they were discovered, their aims, and how many he had captured. Falkner answered as many as possible, and then confirmed that they were now in Officer Jenny's custody, so could be questioned further there. As the call ended, he returned to the Pokémon Center to visit the trainers that he had rescued, thinking about the degree of interest that the Pokémon Master was taking in the resurgence of Team Rocket. He hadn't expected such an immediate response. As he reached the Center, he pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and strode through the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lost Master was written by Iama2p on Fanfiction.net
> 
> All credit goes to Iama2p
> 
> This was posted with permission. I'll try my best to post at least once a week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post more often! :D

_Pokémon Master, 'Champion' has completed the first three regions of his review of the Pokémon League. He has replaced 9 out of the 24 gym leaders in Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh as well as replacing Professor Elm, the active researcher for Johto. Whilst his actions have been met with approval in the respect of improving the League, his methods are coming under question for being excessively harsh. The replacement of Gym Leader Pryce of Mahogany Town Gym in particular is coming under intense criticism for his forcible removal. Furthermore, the lack of notice being given leaves the replaced Gym Leaders with few places to go; they are apparently being forced to rely on friends and family until they can sort themselves out. Gym Leader Norman Maple of Petalburg Gym, another replaced leader, spoke of how he was ordered out of his home and had to move to a different region to stay with a family friend that has space. Ex-Pokémon Master, Cynthia Shirona refused to comment on her successors actions, although the fact that she now works at the Indigo Plateau implies a degree of agreement with 'Champions' actions. The last league to review is Kanto, which was expected to start this morning, but he has not arrived yet._

Delia Ketchum flicked off the news report, before turning to her guests. Norman and Caroline Maple had called her after being ordered out of their home the previous week, and she had welcomed them staying with her. Norman was still in a degree of shock, but was recovering. It was noon in Pallet Town, and they were sat in the Ketchum kitchen, drinking tea. Silence reigned, as it had predominantly since the Maple's arrival. It wasn't that they had nothing to talk about but more that Caroline and Norman were trying to come to terms with the events that led to them being thrown out of their home. Caroline didn't blame her husband, but she was in shock that the Pokémon Master had that kind of authority that meant he could do such a thing. Norman was staring at his tea, looking like he wanted to drown himself in it. He had been totally and utterly humiliated; not only had he lost his job, but two of his most powerful Pokémon had been taken out by a single attack. He had thought he was a strong trainer, and felt he should have been able to survive longer, even against such a deadly opponent. Now he knew how Misty felt when she was defeated. Utterly helpless against such power.

Norman's attention was returned to the present by the sound of the door opening, Professor Oak stepping in. The Kanto Professor had called in on the house every day, speaking to Norman about a right of appeal. Since it had been so long since a Gym Leader was replaced, the researcher had to go deep into League records. He had told them that he would have the results by today, and was here to discuss their options.

"There is some good news for you" Professor Oak started. "Not much, but you have something to work with."  
If the researcher didn't have Norman's full attention before, he did now. "Go on."  
"There is a right of appeal, if you have been wrongly dismissed from your role by the Pokémon Master. The question is, have you."  
"We reviewed my battling record, it was better than some of the leaders he didn't fire."  
"Indeed. However, being a Gym Leader didn't used to be just about battling, unfortunately, when these rules were made, it was down to what Gym Leaders had to do at the time. These regulations were made back at the original foundation of the league. If you were a gym leader then, you actually had a quota of trainers that had to be trained each year. If you failed to maintain a school of at least the size of the quota, you were given an official warning. If you then failed again inside the next three years, there were grounds for your removal."  
"But Norman's been leader for seventeen years" Caroline interjected. "And he's not been given a warning in any of them, or trained other trainers; he wasn't told he had to."  
"Indeed." Professor Oak said. "He wasn't told he had to, but the regulations never changed, they were simply forgotten. I had Gary dig these out; he's actually quite good at it. The fact that you didn't train any trainers in all these years implies that your removal is valid, but the fact that you were never given a warning is in your favour. You could argue that you have a year to fix it."  
"Despite the fact that I managed to miss out on nearly two decade's worth of teaching?"  
"Yes. I don't guarantee success, simply because you did miss out years. This is however the best I can do. I'm sorry."

Norman looked unhappy, as well he might. He hadn't expected much from the research, but this was disappointing, as it meant that he would have to struggle to get his job back. Caroline, expecting something like this, was resigned to the fact that with 'Champion' as Pokémon Master, Norman would not become the Petalburg Gym Leader again.

* * *

Falkner received the message in the morning. He had arrived at his gym to find it sat in his inbox. It was brief, but very clear; the way 'Champion' liked to work.

_Arriving today to interview captured Rockets._ _  
'Champion'_

Falkner had sent a message to Officer Jenny to let her know, before beginning his gyms daily routine, exercising the Pokémon and observing his trainees. He kept checking for the arrival of the Pokémon Master, as so wasn't surprised when he saw the now trademark large red dragon soaring through the air towards Violet City. Falkner turned to his back-up, instructing him to carry on with the daily routine. The Flying-Type Gym Leader then hurried to the roof, and released his Pidgeot. The trainer and bird flew together to meet the Charizard, reaching the police station at the same time as 'Champion' did. He was greeted with a nod by the figure in black, who then strode into the station, with Falkner hurrying behind.

Officer Jenny looked up when she heard the door open. Thanks to Falkner's warning she knew to expect the man arriving. She hadn't met him before, so was unprepared for the aura he carried with him. Just being near him gave her a sense of his power. She stood up and came around her desk to greet her distinguished visitor.

"'Champion'. Thank you for taking your time to deal with this personally. I never expected this level of involvement."

Unseen under his customary hat, 'Champion' stared into Jenny's eyes, working out if she was being serious. He realized that she was; she genuinely was surprised that the resurgence of a major criminal organization would attract his attention. What she didn't know was the reason Team Rocket was so important to him. Unlike virtually everybody else, 'Champion' knew why they had vanished four years previously. He was responsible for it. Putting this to the back of his mind, he answered the police officer.

"Don't be. Team Rocket will be dealt with. Where are they?"  
"Isolated in cells."  
"And the trainers?"  
"Being looked after by Nurse Joy. What will you need for the interrogations?"  
"An interview room and complete privacy. I will bring question them alone"

Jenny nodded and headed deeper into the station, 'Champion' and Falkner following behind. As they walked, 'Champion' spoke to Falkner.

"Well done on this. You did well to bring them all in."  
"Thank you sir. Just doing my job."  
"Good. I want you to make sure that the trainers remain isolated and away from any media whilst I deal with the Rockets."  
"Looking after them shouldn't be hard. The media haven't gotten hold of this yet. There weren't many people who noticed the events inside the Sprout Tower, and I have made the need for silence clear to the elders who are usually in residence. With any luck, the press will never know."  
"That would be ideal. Thank you Falkner."

The Gym Leader knew he had been dismissed, so he departed the police station and headed across the city towards the Pokémon Centre.

The first Team Rocket grunt to be questioned was the one who had spoken to Falkner the previous evening. He was led into the interview room by Officer Jenny, who left him there. As the Rocket sat down he found himself facing Ash across a table. Refusing to be the first to say anything, he sat in silence whilst Ash studied him. After nearly a full minute, Ash started to speak.

"You have one chance. Tell me what I want to know truthfully. If you do, I can mitigate your sentence. If you don't, it will be very long. Now, where were you recruited?"

With only a small bit of hesitation, the Rocket decided that answering the questions up to a point might be a good idea. He could get his inevitable prison sentence shortened without actually giving vital information away.

"In Goldenrod City."  
"Where were you trained?"  
"I don't know. Some sort of base, I don't know where."  
"How long have you been with Team Rocket?"  
"I joined two and a half years ago."  
"How many operations have you been in?"  
"Like last night? That was the first."  
"Any other kind?"  
"No."  
"Who's your team leader?"  
"Alex."  
"Why did you join?"  
"I got into debt. I wasn't given much choice. Over the last two years though, loyalty was drummed in and as my quality of life improved, I wanted to stay. It was a better life than living on the street."

Ash leaned back in his chair, observing the man in front of him. The Rocket was young, in his twenties, and scrawny. He was the kind of person that was easy to not notice. And through his mental connection with Espeon, Ash could tell that he was telling the truth. Ash had released his Pokémon to pick apart the Rockets minds when they were interviewed, taking all the information pertaining to Team Rocket. Espeon could also tell if they were lying, something Ash could do himself, but with Espeon inside their mind already, there was no reason not to use that ability as well. He leaned forward again before starting to talk.

"Very well. Your cooperation will be noted. You will be returned to your cell."

Before the rocket could say anything else, the door opened behind him, and Officer Jenny led him out. As Officer Jenny went to lock his cell, she heard it lock itself. She looked quizzically at it, before hearing another lock behind her. She turned around, and saw that a different cell had unlocked, and the door opened, showing the leader of the squad of Rockets. Jenny blinked in surprise, before realizing that this was probably the man that 'Champion' next wanted to talk to, so she led him towards the interview room.

"No comment."  
"Where are the Team Rocket bases in this region?"  
"No comment."  
"Where is Giovanni?"  
"No comment."  
"Why have you started operations again?"  
"No comment."

Ash was asking every question in a perfectly level tone, whilst each was answered in the same way. A normal questioner would be getting angry after twenty minutes of this, but Ash wasn't normal. He didn't even feel bothered; the questions were only a cover whilst Espeon extracted the information from Alex's mind. There had been a disappointing amount, no locations of bases, or anything else. The only useful thing that Espeon had found was the location of this particular squad's hideout, which was in a forest to the north of Violet. Otherwise, Ash had gotten nothing new. He continued asking questions for a few more minutes, whilst Espeon read the minds of the rest of the Rockets, but there was nothing else useful there. Eventually he just sent Alex back to his cell, informing him that his lack of cooperation wouldn't do him any credit in his trial. He then went to speak to Officer Jenny.

"Thank you for your help. That'll be all I need."  
The policewoman couldn't hide her surprise. "That's it? Only two of them for such a short length of time?"  
"They know nothing else of use. I'll be moving on."  
"What about Team Rocket?"  
"Your main priority is to stop the news of their return leaking out. Any more activity, the old procedures still stand. However, I don't expect them to return here, it wouldn't make sense."  
"What do we do with the Rockets?"  
"They will be escorted to Indigo and tried. Thank you again."

And with that, Ash turned and strode out of the police station, leaving a confused Officer Jenny in his wake.

* * *

Sam Fernandez woke up with a terrible headache. He didn't know what caused it, just that it really hurt. He sat up and looked around, wondering where he was. The last thing he remembered was being in the Sprout Tower with Mellanie, heading up to the top, hearing her scream. As that burst into his head he rolled off the bed, but before he could take a step he promptly collapsed. On hearing the noise, Nurse Joy hurried in, and helped the youngster back onto his bed where he had spent such a long time knocked out. As she settled him, he realized that Mellanie was in the bed across the room. Noting him looking at her, Nurse Joy smiled.

"She'll recover soon Sam."  
"Huh? Where are we?"  
"Violet City Pokémon Centre. You've been out for a while. Falkner was in here not so long ago, but you were all still knocked out."  
"All of us?"  
"He brought in six of you last night. I never expected that when I sent him out to look for you. I didn't even realize that many people went to the Sprout Tower at night."

Sam lay back down, his head throbbing once again. He looked outside, realizing that it was at least late afternoon; the sun was quite low in the sky.

"Was it only one day?" Sam asked.  
"What, that you were out? Yes, I asked Falkner to look for you after you hadn't come back. He stumbled onto quite an operation up there."  
"Thank you. We owe you."  
"Don't mention it. Your Pokémon are also fully recovered. They've been impatient to see you, but I suggest we let Mellanie wake up first."  
"Thank you Nurse Joy."

As the Nurse left, Sam slowly stood up, leaning against the bed whilst he endured the wave of pain that came with the motion. As it ebbed back down again, Sam took quick steps towards the bed across the room, reaching it, before collapsing against it as his headache returned with a vengeance once again. Once he had recovered, he sat down next to his childhood friend and waited for her to wake-up.

Thirty minutes later Mellanie groaned. Sam who had begun to doze was snapped back to consciousness, and turned towards his friend. Her eyes began to flutter open before she focused on Sam.

"Where are we?" she asked.  
"Violet City Pokémon Center. Falkner brought us in."  
"Falkner brought… what?"  
"Nurse Joy was worried about us, so asked him to have a look. He found us with some others and brought us all here."  
"What happened to us?"  
"We haven't been told. All I know is that some people tried to steal our Pokémon, but I wasn't told who."  
"Our Pokémon? Where are they?"  
"Relax Mellanie" Sam said. "They are here. We can go and visit them when you're ready."  
"I'm ready" the girl said, then stood up. Before promptly collapsing, just like Sam had. Resisting the temptation to make a comment, he reached down and hauled Mellanie up. She smiled a thank you at him before heading for the door, albeit somewhat slower this time.

* * *

It was another hour before Ash strode into the Pokémon Center. He had flown out to the forest and located the hideout, something made far easier by Espeon using the Rockets memories. He had found very little of use there, and for now knew that the trail was cold. Without any other leads there was little he could do, and Ash reluctantly conceded that Team Rocket had gotten away from him. All he had found was information for the operation Falkner had interrupted. All Ash had to do now was to tie up a few loose ends, which was why he was at the Pokémon Center. As he came through the door, he saw Nurse Joy sat at her front desk. She looked up and spotted him, recognizing him instantly.

"Champion', what an honor. Are you here to talk to the captured trainers?"  
"I am. How are they?"  
"Recovering. I can't believe the quantity of drugs that Team Rocket put into them, it was enough to put them out for nearly a day."  
"The man who gave the order in the squad will be punished. Where are the trainers?"  
"Recovering in the private rooms at the back. I can show you if you wish"  
"I can find the way."

Ash strode down the corridor next to the desk, before going through the double doors at the end, and walking the length of another corridor. He then turned right, and reached a door which required a code to enter. He put his hand over it, and the door opened, allowing him in. There was a medium sized room with sofas and a TV in it. The room had six trainers inside. Ash recognized two of them, Sam Fernandez and Mellanie Rigger. He smiled to himself; he knew that he saw something in those two. They just had to avoid Team Rocket. As he walked in, all attention switched to him, particularly when he walked to the TV and turned it off before standing in front of it.

"I believe you know who I am. I hope you are recovering well from the events of last night. The men responsible have been captured and are awaiting trial. You will not be required to give evidence; the trials will be very secret affairs. This is because I am establishing a black-out about this. I will let you know because you are very closely linked to it, but what I tell you here is not for the public to know."

Ash paused whilst he let his words sink in. Each trainer nodded slowly as he said that they couldn't talk about it at all. By letting his aura out, he could sense the agreement in each of them.

"The people who captured you are called Team Rocket. They are a criminal group that you may have heard of. Four years ago they dropped off the map; they are apparently making a return. I am moving to stop them as quickly as possible, but until I do I cannot allow the news of their resurgence to become public. As a result, I must ask all of you not to speak about this to anybody. We have kept it quiet from the media, so they should not trouble you. Any questions?"

Most of the listening trainers were awestruck from merely meeting the Pokémon Master, let alone being ready to actually ask him any questions, but two of them weren't cowed by the man in front of them. Sam put up his hand, and Ash turned to him.

"Sir, why were we targeted?"  
"You specifically weren't, Team Rocket aim to steal Pokémon, you were just in their sights last night. Anybody else?"

When there was no response, Ash thanked them for their time and turned to leave. He left the Pokémon Center, released Charizard once again, and headed towards Indigo Plateau.

* * *

Brock was driving towards Pallet Town. He wanted to see Norman and Caroline, to make sure that they were ok. As he drove he reflected that if Ash was still here, he would have probably been there first. It was the only thing that ever distracted him from his training, problems with his friends. The more Brock thought about his friend, the more he missed him. They had been closer than brothers, which was impressive given all the siblings that Brock had. And yet, Ash had vanished. After Sinnoh he had gone to the very place Brock was heading to now, and then after a mere few days, he had vanished. Brock wondered what had happened to him. Had he died? Brock remembered when Pikachu came back to Pallet. The poor Pokémon had looked exhausted, and had clearly traveled for some time without a trainer. He looked wild, but had recognized Delia, who had called Professor Oak. Pikachu was taken to a hospital, but refused treatment, until in desperation Gary called Brock. Brock managed to get through to the mouse, and started to help him recover, before persuading Pikachu to allow the doctors to help him. Some time on, when Jessie, James and Meowth quit Team Rocket, Brock had asked Meowth to ask Pikachu what had happened to Ash. Ash's first Pokémon had told Brock that Ash was dead. Brock hadn't really known what to make of it, and at first had refused to believe it. However, seven years on, without hearing anything from his old friend, he started to think that perhaps Pikachu was right. Brock couldn't believe that he wouldn't have come back once in all that time. But if he hadn't, what would he be like? Every time Brock thought about his old friend it went like this, but he knew that there was a simple piece of logic that made it very hard to believe his friend was still around. Pikachu would never leave Ash if he was alive.

As Brock pulled up in front of the Ketchum residence, his thoughts had made him somewhat melancholy. However, as he stepped inside, being greeted by Delia, and his thoughts started to slip away. Sitting down, he greeted Norman Maple, who was looking thoroughly irritated. After exchanging pleasantries for a few minutes, Norman started explaining an idea of his.

"Brock, you've always been one of the more sensible of the group" the ex-Gym Leader started. "And yet you're young enough to have the same belief as our kids that things can work out right. So I want your honest opinion on this. If, somehow, somebody managed to replace the Pokémon Master, do you think it would be possible for those who had lost their gyms to get them back? Not just me, but all the other leaders across the regions, including the Pewter Gym if it doesn't make the cut."

Brock was shocked. The suggestion had come straight out of the blue. He turned to Professor Oak who was sat across the room.

"Do you know about this?" Brock demanded.  
"Norman did suggest it to me" the researcher conceded. "I confess, I feel for Professor Elm, it is hard being thrown out like that."  
"But to replace him, somebody has to beat him! And what makes you think that anybody that strong would be willing to listen to you? Hell, I doubt they exist!"  
"But if they did" pressed Norman. "Do you think it is a viable strategy?"

Brock took a deep breath. He knew Norman was reacting to the loss of his Gym and was desperate to try to recover it, but this idea smacked of desperation. It wasn't just that he was trying to replace the most powerful trainer in the world with an even stronger trainer, it was that this new trainer would for some reason undo everything that 'Champion' had done. It didn't help that Brock actually agreed with some of what had been done. The idea of teaching young trainers being spread down to the Gym Leader level was a good one. He thought the implementation was a bit ruthless, but the principle was good. He had been trying to persuade Forrest to do it at the Pewter Gym for a long while, and the Gym had slowly started to accept recruits. Brock had tried to increase the drive over the last few weeks, using his name as a Doctor and Breeder to ensure that trainers would want to come. Brock was hopeful that his families Gym would stand up to the inevitable inspection. Turning back to the waiting Norman, Brock decided to make his position very clear.

"Norman, I have a lot of respect for you as a Gym Leader. But I'm guessing that you are only doing this because the legal options are limited and unlikely to work?" The grimace from Norman answered that one for Brock. "Thought so. I don't believe that this is a viable option. To find a trainer who could defeat 'Champion' would be virtually impossible. I can't think of anybody who could even come close. Cynthia had her entire team wiped out by his Charizard. Misty's team was steamrolled by a Sharpedo that can run on land. He would have four more Pokémon with hidden abilities and the same strength of the ones we have seen. Do you honestly believe anybody can defeat him? And even if they did, why would their first be to undo all the work he did? You may not like it, but the idea of the reorganization is popular. People think it's a good idea, to have Gym Leaders available as teachers to trainers. It will improve the overall standard of trainers, which is a good thing. So, in my opinion, it's not workable. I came here to ensure that there is nothing you needed. As I can see that you are perfectly fine, I'm going home. I'm still working to make sure that Forrest can stay as the Pewter City Gym Leader. Goodnight."

Brock stood up and strode to the door, got in his car and drove into the night. Professor Oak stood in the window watching him turn the corner and leave Pallet Town, before facing Norman once more. "So I think he disagrees."

* * *

Ash strode into his office at Indigo, before sending summons for Cynthia. She appeared at his door, and took the offered chair. Before he even opened his mouth, she could see that there was something different. He hadn't looked like this before.

"I've just got in from Violet City. Falkner found a cadre of Team Rocket grunts stealing Pokémon. I questioned them, and found the cadre's hideout in a nearby forest. It had nothing about the potential whereabouts of any other part of Team Rocket. Their orders were delivered by Flying Pokémon. The final message was one telling them that their cover was blown so they were abandoned by Team Rocket. I don't know how Team Rocket knew, but they did."

Cynthias brain was only just beginning to catch up. She had been in intense training for her challenge to the World League when Team Rocket vanished. When her challenge had culminated in her becoming Pokémon Master, she had started to consolidate, implementing her own policies. She had never bothered to try and track down any evidence, assuming that they wouldn't ever return. It seemed she had been wrong about that. She turned her attention back to 'Champion' as he continued.

"If you know anything about them, I would be grateful. Trying to track them down again will be hard. If I can get into one of their major bases, I can crack the network, but I have to find them. Furthermore, I want to try to keep this quiet. Falkner did a good job preventing the media from finding out about this attack, but if they start more, it will be hard to keep it quiet for ever. Therefore, this has to be our top priority; protecting the public from the news. Thoughts?"

"I… Well…" Cynthia stuttered, trying to keep up. "I don't know where they might be, but I agree, keep it quiet from the press."  
"Good. I need you to go to Violet City and collect the Rockets in prison there. Bring them here."  
"I presume overnight?"  
"Yes. Whilst I do the review of Kanto, I'll watch for them. I'll also inform the Gym Leaders outside Kanto before I go."

'Champion' stood up, but Cynthia remained seated, still in shock. As he reached the door, he turned back to his frozen subordinate.

"Problem?"  
"Sorry, but I'm trying to keep up. You're moving too fast for me. I've only just found out about this, and you're rushing through plans."  
"I've had the journey from Violet to think about this. If you think that you've got a better plan, please say."

Cynthia thought, but couldn't think quickly. After half a minute, she shook her head, and 'Champion' left the office, leaving her to follow him, which she quickly did.

She returned to her office, before quickly organizing a transport helicopter for herself to bring them back. Her Pokémon would struggle to make the journey without a break, and they wouldn't be able to bring back the Rockets. As she stepped out of the building towards the hanger, she realized that the timing was perfect. She would arrive in the early hours of the morning, and be at Indigo before anybody was able to notice her missing. It just meant she was going to have a very long night. As she reached the hanger she climbed into a helicopter, nodding to the pilot and settling herself down to sleep.

The pilot shook her awake some time later. "Maam, we have landed at the Violet City Police Station. Officer Jenny is here." Cynthia rubbed her eyes and then left the helicopter to greet the law enforcement officer.

"Officer. My congratulations to you and Falkner for a job well done."  
"Thank you. You're taking them?"  
"Yes. I'll take them back to Indigo where we can watch them."

The two women started to head into the station, but as they entered the door, Jenny turned back to Cynthia, who realizing that something was wrong, gestured to Jenny's office.

"What's wrong?"  
"It's when the Pokémon Master was here. Things seemed slightly off."  
"In what way?"  
"His interviews. He interviewed two of the Rockets, that's it. Furthermore, between the interviews, when I was taking one of them back to his cell, the cell door opened by itself, as did the door of the cell of the next one he wanted. The one who just happened to be the leader of the group."  
"The door thing I'm getting used to, and his choice implies he's good at getting information."  
"But it's weird, I obviously questioned them myself, and they refused to give me anything. He was here for a grand total of thirty minutes, and he seemed to have everything he needed. That's impossible."  
"I appreciate you coming to me with this, but you have to understand that I can't do anything about it. I accept that it's confusing, but trust me; he is good at his job. Just accept that, and keep doing the wonderful job you're doing."  
"Ok. And I have to keep this quiet?"  
"I'm afraid so. One day I will find out why he can do what he does, but till then, I'm just going to do my job."  
"Thanks. So, Rockets this way."

Jenny, feeling somewhat happier, led Cynthia towards the cells at the back of the police station. As they got there, she unlocked the first cell, expecting to have to wake the Rocket up. He was awake, and held his arms out to be cuffed. Somewhat bemused, Officer Jenny did so, and then opened the next cell, to be given the same treatment. After all nine of the Rockets had been cuffed, they meekly followed Cynthia back to the helicopter where they were restrained to the inside. The pilot took off, and she was headed back for Indigo, still mulling over why the Rockets who had reportedly been aggressive towards Officer Jenny were suddenly so meek.

* * *

Ash stepped out into the garden behind his house. His Pokémon all trained by themselves when he was out busy, but when he was home, he always insisted on a tougher regime. They fell in around him as he started his run, keeping pace through the distance. As he approached the thirty mile mark, they started to look at each other, and by the time he had run for thirty-five miles, increasing the pace all the way, they were getting alarmed. All of his Pokémon as physically fit as it was possible to be, but with Ash enhancing his body with aura, it was possible that they might not be able to keep up forever. Eventually he started to arc back towards his home, where he started to meditate, leaving the Pokémon to train together. There were mutters among them; they hadn't been pushed this hard for a long time. The last time that their training had been so intense was when Ash had last had a serious problem to mull over. It had been over four years ago, just before they began to track down Team Rocket. That had been one of the hardest times in their journey, as although they were all powerful, Team Rocket was a huge organization. Only one Pokémon had stuck with Ash as he fought his way into the heart of the base hidden deep in the mountains; the rest had been fighting off Rocket grunts. Espeon had been his last Pokémon, and neither had spoken of what had happened inside. All the other Pokémon knew was that Team Rocket had been removed.

After only half an hour, Ash stood up once again. The Pokémon stopped training, and assembled in front of him, expecting the reason for his unease to be given. Espeon padded her way to his feet, already knowing what he was about to say.

"Team Rocket have resurfaced. Some of their operatives were discovered in Johto yesterday, but had no idea where any major installation is. Apparently we aren't going to be able to work our way in the same way as last time. However, that doesn't mean that we aren't going to be able to take them down. I need the scout team to head out once again. Check remote areas, search for anything that looks off. If you can find something, come back here and let me know. We will take Team Rocket down once again. And this time, we will get Giovanni. He will not escape me twice."

His Pokémon nodded, and the group that belonged to the scout team stood in front of him. He knelt in front of them. It was a group of three Pokémon, none from his main line-up, and none of his originals. They would be able to cover Kanto inside a week, but would return after that, because they would need rest if they covered that kind of distance. Ash turned to the leader of the group.

"Alakazam, I know this will be exhausting. You will be able to rest when it's done. If you need back-up, call for it."

The Psi Pokémon nodded, and then crossed his spoons, causing the group to Teleport out. Ash then turned back to the rest of the team.

"When we find Team Rocket, we will be facing them again. However, there will be a difference. Last time we were being cautious when we headed in. We have all become far more stronger, and so will move far quicker. We must not let Giovanni escape again. I will be continuing to travel around the regions, but you must train to be ready. Nothing can stand against you. I will return in a week. Charizard; lets go."

Leaving his Pokémon behind once again, Ash leaped high into the air, leaving a comfortable forty yards beneath him. Charizard accelerated forwards, and Ash landed neatly on the dragons back as they headed out towards Pewter City. Back on the ground, the Pokémon were about to return to their training when they noticed food bowls floating through the air to them. Each one had more food than usual, the message being clear. Train hard, and be ready. Espeon looked into the sky, where Charizard had vanished, praying that her master would be careful. He would surely be a target for Team Rocket if they aim for the Pokémon League.

* * *

When Brock reached Pewter City, he called the Cerulean Gym. Misty picked up, looking exhausted.

"Hi Brock, what can I do for you?"  
"Just making sure that you're alright for the inspection."  
"We've been working harder than ever for this. My sisters have actually shown that they have actually become pretty good Gym Leaders, so all we needed was trainees. My name helped bring some in, and the rest just wanted to be close to the old 'Sensational Sisters' That and Gary's been a huge help. What about you?"  
"I think we're ready. Forrest has worked hard, as has the rest of the family. We should be alright."  
"Good." Misty noticed that there was something else off about her friend. "Brock, are you alright?"  
"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Misty didn't even bother to talk, merely raising an eyebrow at the breeder. "Ok, ok. I've just got back from Pallet."  
"How are Norman and Caroline?"  
"I didn't see Caroline. Norman however had a scary idea. He thinks he can get his gym back if he orchestrates the fall of the current Pokémon Master, and has a new one in place."  
Misty stared at him, causing Brock to chuckle.  
"My thoughts are apparently mirrored" Brock said. "I told him that I wasn't interested, but I'm worried Misty. I think Norman might go for it, and there are at least ten unhappy people with authority out there; all the people he's replaced so far. We don't need this instability."  
"No we don't. But Brock, what can we do? We're both up to our necks trying to have our families hold onto their gyms, we don't have time for this."  
"No, I just wanted to give you some warning, in case he goes for you as well. I can vouch for the fact that it's not fun to have that sprung onto you."  
Misty smiled wearily at him. "Thanks Brock. Good luck when he arrives."  
"And to you Misty. Goodnight."

Brock ended the call, then went to find Forrest. They toured the gym together making sure that everything was as good as it could be. The trainees that they had managed to pull in were sleeping. Brock was impressed at the numbers they had managed to pull in so quickly. It was this more than anything that made Brock think that the Pokémon Master might be onto something. There clearly were people who wanted to be taught, just there hadn't really been a system in place to teach them. Now there was, and people were already using it. Brock had been in contact with the majority of Kanto leaders, and was confident that there shouldn't be any more leaders being replaced; they had all managed to use the few extra weeks that they had to get in trainees. Perhaps Kanto would be fine. After one last look around the Gym, Brock headed for bed. There was nothing else that could be done; it was down to 'Champion' as to whether they had done enough.


	7. Chapter 7

The Pewter City Gym door swung open with a rumble. Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum stepped through and looked around. The Gym's battlefield was a standard rock field which he remembered from when he was last there. He looked up to the ceiling to note that the sprinklers were no longer there, smiling to himself with respect to the first gym battle he had ever fought. He stepped further into the gym, to see the Gym Leader stand up from where he had been sitting at the far end of the field. Forrest stepped forward and started to speak.

"I would normally start this with a challenge, but here I don't think that is wise. Welcome to my Gym 'Champion'."

Ash looked at the leader and nodded, striding to the centre of the field. He stood, did a full turn looking around the field, and then looked back at Forrest.

"I will let you know when I'm finished." Ash then turned and strode through a door at the side of the arena, to look around the gym more, leaving Forrest to sit back down and get his breathing back under control.

Ash stepped into a room which was an exercise room. It was in use by two men, who looked up at Ash and were about to get up before he gestured for them to carry on with what they were doing. He proceeded through the rest of the gym before returning to the main arena. In there he found Forrest battling, and Brock refereeing. He stood and watched Forrest's Onix be defeated by his opponents Wartortle, stepping forward after the challenger had left the Gym.

"Forrest, your Gym passes. The attached Breeder Center is impressive credit for I believe must go to you Brock Slate. Keep up the good work here, and you'll not here from me very often. Questions?"  
"You know about me?" Brock asked.  
"You were interviewed by me two months ago for the review of the license of Misty Waterflower."  
Brock blinked. He hadn't realized that he would be remembered so clearly by the Pokémon Master.  
"Do I need to improve on anything?" Forrest enquired.  
"Nothing yet. Once the review is complete, I will send out further instructions."  
"Nothing else. Thank you 'Champion'."

Ash nodded and strode out of the Gym, released Charizard and flew into the sky, heading straight for Cerulean City.

* * *

"Hey! Hey you! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

James opened his eyes, to see a man stood in front of him. The man was wearing flamboyant clothes, a bright yellow shirt with an orange pattern, and electric blue trousers. He had a Pokéball in his hand, and was glaring at James. James looked to his side and saw Meowth lying there, asleep.

"Oi! Are you gonna battle or not?"

James turned back to the man in front of him, before smoothly standing up.

"Where I come from, I usually introduce myself before I fight somebody." James said, whilst smiling civilly at the man in front of him who was now fuming. "So, shall we try this again? Hello, I'm James Kojiro, may I inquire as to your name?" the purple-haired trainer said, whilst extending his hand.  
"I don't care who you are, battle me!" screamed the furious man.  
"Very well. Shall we go for a two on two?"  
"Make it a double battle kid, I don't have time for long fights"  
"Well you did challenge me. I accept. A double battle it is." James reached down and expanded a pair of Pokéballs. "Growlie, Pichu, its battle time."

James' childhood Growlithe appeared in front of him, before turning to lick his face, whilst Pichu hid behind his trainers leg. James smiled down at the small electric type. It had been nearly five years since Pichu had agreed to come with him. James had spent months searching for one, as he wanted to keep one as a mark of respect to the Pokémon that turned him into a trainer. Pichu had trained with Pikachu and had become far stronger. The two insisted on a spar every time they met. However, despite all this time, Pichu still loved to play games. Pretending to be timid was his favorite, if he was in a battle he would invariably hide behind James leg to lure his opponent into making a mistake. James knew this, and despite trying to change his Pokémon, Pichu carried on. Turning his attention back to his opponent, James raised an eyebrow.

"Going to call out your Pokémon? I thought you were in a hurry."  
"Grr. Dugtrio, Marowak fight"

The two Pokémon appeared, and looked menacingly at James' team who were still attached to their trainer. Behind him, James heard Meowth mutter in his sleep, and grinned. He could tell by looking at them that his opponents Pokémon weren't particularly strong, and he wanted to wake Meowth up in the battle. The difference in Pokémon strength gave him some leeway in how he fought, so he turned back to his Pokémon.

"Come on guys, what do you say we wake Meowth up?"

Growlie barked and jumped down to in front of his trainer, whilst Pichu smiled up at James before taking his place.

"Dugtrio, Marowak, combine Earthquakes."

The two ground types started to make the ground shake. James merely smiled calmly before retaliating.

"Pichu, Thunder. Growlie, when you're ready, Dig."

Pichu fired a huge bolt of electricity into the ground between the two pairs of Pokémon, causing a crack in the ground that absorbed all the power from the dual earthquake. As soon as their side of the field stopped shaking, Growlie dug underground.

"Dugtrio, follow that mutt, Marowak, Bone Club the rat."

The three heads of Dugtrio vanished into the ground, and Marowak started charging at Pichu. As he got closer, the small electric type simply ducked under the club before scampering away to where Meowth sat. Marowak was swinging his club again and again, missing each time. Eventually, Pichu stood right next to Meowth, and Marowak slammed his club down. Pichu just rolled backwards out-of-the-way, and Marowak hit the ground right next to where Meowth stood. There was a crack, and the ground suddenly fell away, with the Bone Keeper Pokémon falling into a hole that had suddenly appeared. As he fell, Dugtrio chasing Growlie raced into the hole causing the two Pokémon to collide. Meowth had woken up and instinctively grabbed at the side of the hole. Looking up, he saw Growlie and Pichu stood over the hole, grinning with the two Pokémon inside. James, the smirk on his face now very pronounced gave his final order.

"Thunder and Overheat."

As the two Pokémon fired their attacks, there was plume of fire which sparkled with electricity. Pichu and Growlie stepped away as the two Pokémon inside the hole were comprehensibly beaten. Meowth, having only just got out-of-the-way scowled at James.

"What was that for? I was just having a snooze" the Scratch Cat Pokémon asked.  
"Sorry Meowth, I couldn't resist." James said whilst grinning. He turned back to his opponent. "I think that wraps this up. Good battle."  
The man just glared at him as he recalled his Pokémon, growling "Piss off" at James as he stomped away. Watching him leave, James just raised an eyebrow, with Meowth grinning. Turning back to his Pokémon, James recalled Growlie and Pichu before gesturing to Meowth that they should go.

James was travelling again, just without Jessie for once. She had gone to Goldenrod City to a store that she was in the process of opening to sell the clothes that she was designing. In the seven years that she had been doing it, she had opened a few shops, but this was going to be by far the biggest, and it was taking up all her time. James had taken the opportunity to wander around Kanto and train his Pokémon a bit more. He had considered challenging the Gym's, but hadn't gotten around to it just yet. As they walked he turned back to Meowth.

"Do you reckon that they'll pass the inspection?"  
Meowth thought for a moment, and then answered. "Theys should do. Them twerps had long enough to do what theys needed to." The cat thought for a moment. "Norman went tho'."  
"Yeah, but he's hardly the brightest spark is he? He wouldn't of worked like Brock and Misty to protect their Gyms."  
Meowth chuckled. "True."

The two continued to chat as they made their way past Mount Moon. Suddenly James' head snapped up, seeing something in the distance. He pointed it out to Meowth who stared for a moment then grimaced. The Charizard that both had seen was heading towards Cerulean, but it was something that they both recognized. It was 'Champions' Charizard, which meant that the Cerulean Gym review was about to begin. The two friends looked at each other before heading towards the city. They owed it to their friend to find out what happens.

* * *

Pikachu was _bored._ Usually he enjoyed staying with Misty when he wasn't in Pallet Town, but she had been so busy recently that he had been forced to entertain himself for long periods of time. He was a powerful Pokémon, and Misty had told him he could go anywhere, so he didn't feel guilty wandering around Cerulean City all day. However, at the moment he was resting on the top of a tall building, having climbed up earlier. His thoughts started to drift, as they always did when he was bored, back to his first trainer, his best friend. Ash Ketchum. Pikachu still felt the guilt of leaving. Seven years on, and it still hadn't faded. He thought at the time he was doing the right thing. Ash had pushed his Pokémon harder than ever before, and Pikachu felt that Ash had stopped caring about them. He saw them only as the means to achieve his aims. Over the years Pikachu had started to question that view. When he thought back, Ash had never actually shown any cruelty to his Pokémon. Pikachu knew that Ash had become more distant, but the intense training hadn't exactly been good towards time to sit down and relax together. Coupled with the other Pokémon leaving, those that couldn't endure the training and Ash would have been under huge strain. It was the time that Pikachu should have stood by him, but Pikachu had left. At the time it felt like his friend was becoming somebody colder, somebody Pikachu didn't feel was the same. The Ash Ketchum he had once loved was disappearing, which is why he told Meowth that Ash was dead. Pikachu wondered what had happened to Ash. After all the years he could have been anybody. He remembered the day he left with the rest of the Pokémon. He wanted to return to Pallet, knowing that if Ash ever came home, it would be the Ash he wanted. None of the others wanted to. They were angry that Pikachu had forced Ash's hand, and made them make the decision. They had all headed off into the wild, leaving Pikachu to do the journey alone. As the memories flowed, tears fell down Pikachu's cheeks. He wanted to be able to go back to how it had been, but couldn't.

To distract himself, Pikachu looked out over the city. In the distance he saw a Charizard winging its way across the city. Watching it fly, Pikachu felt that he knew it from somewhere, but he couldn't place it. As he watched, the dragon started to descend, with a particular building looking like its destination. The Cerulean Gym. Deciding to head back towards the Gym to try to get another look at the Pokémon, Pikachu headed down from his building, before starting to run towards the Cerulean Gym. As he ran he thought about his fitness. Since he came back, he had continued with the planned endurance training. He was still as physically fit as he could be, and quicker than a little Pikachu had any right to be. Thinking about the Charizard, Pikachu gritted his teeth with determination and accelerated, whilst still dodging pedestrians as much as possible.

* * *

Cynthia was sat in her office once again. She had spent nearly two months working without actually managing to complete her primary role. She had intended to spend only a few weeks putting together the group of trainers who would be taught under her, but two months on, she was now struggling to find time. Each of the gyms across the four regions had started to send her names to observe, and she was becoming more and more burdened with the work. The fact that she wasn't able to leave Indigo for long further restricted her. However, she had finally found the alternative, and was in the process of organizing the first of a series of training camps. They would last for a week, and trainers from a particular region would be invited. She had decided that the first region would be Johto, and so had already contacted Professor Rose to get a list of top trainers. In addition she had consulted the Pokémon Leagues computer, and found some more trainers who she could use.

As she worked, she began to think about what she thought of the Pokémon Master. 'Champion' was an intriguing man she felt, but there was something off about him she felt. The way that his office doors opened and shut by themselves was the most obvious thing, but there was more. There just seemed to be too many things about him that were kept secret, things that he had buried and she couldn't reach. Cynthia had prided herself on her research before she became Pokémon Master herself, and she wanted to try to work out some of the mysteries around her boss. She also decided to keep it quiet, because she suspected he would not want her digging around in his mysteries. She had made a list of all the things that she had either seen him do or heard of him doing that didn't make sense, such as the way doors seemed to always open themselves around him, and the way that he healed Golduck. She thought to the meeting when he had offered her a job, and she thought of something else. His eyes had been very strange then, one glowing electric blue, the other dark and lifeless. In all her years of research she had never heard of anything like that. Cynthia sighed. This was the real reason she hadn't made as much progress on the teaching front as she liked. She was distracted trying to work out mysteries. The eyes though, was something she could investigate. It was clear that 'Champion' had spent time away from civilization, for him to become so powerful without anybody knowing. As a result, it was very possible that he had found something that caused it. If so, it would be potentially possible to find a point in history where something similar had happened, and use it to suggest what had happened to 'Champion'. But even then it would be useful to have a place to start. She tried to think back to her research, some of it having been ignored for a while, before she realized that she hadn't actually touched her keyboard for nearly five minutes. Cynthia groaned and forced herself to focus on her work once again, highlighting trainers that she could invite. She wanted thirty of the best for the first week, and had chosen all but two. The last few were proving problematic, but she had ideas. Sighing once again, she went back to her lists, to track down the last two trainers she wanted.

* * *

Misty was wandering through Cerulean City with May. Since Norman had been removed from his gym, May and Drew had decided to make their way through Kanto once again, not competing in contests, just enjoying themselves. As they had passed Cerulean City, May had dropped in on Misty, and seeing the state of her friend, had insisted on a day out. They weren't doing anything in particular, just making sure that Misty had a break from the Gym. Sitting on a bench in a park a few minutes' walk away, Misty leaned back whilst May just sat watching. After a few minutes, May decided to strike up a conversation.

"So will the Gym pass?"  
Misty looked across, warily. "I thought this was to make me take a break?" The redhead asked.  
"It is, but you're clearly still thinking about it." May countered.  
"We should. I dunno what the Pokémon Master will do, but there is little reason for us not to. We have a good record, and the expansion implies dedication to the training, coupled with the fact that my sisters have actually gotten rather good."  
"Yeah, what happened there?" May asked. "I thought that they weren't any good at anything, and then a year ago you were willing to leave the Gym to them. Seems a bit odd."  
Misty smiled. "It's a long story."  
"We're not going anywhere."  
"Alright then. It was nearly four years ago...

Misty had been cleaning up the gym at the end of a hard day when she heard a knock on the door. Surprised at the prospect of a late visitor, Misty headed to the door, only to see her three sisters there. Unlocking it, and letting them in, she saw that they all looked upset. Misty made them all cups of tea and waited for the story to pour out. Daisy was the one to eventually tell it. They had been released by their tour company, as after seven years their popularity was in decline. It was impressive that they had lasted as long as they did, the majority of stars only lasted a few years. However, they had been told politely but firmly that their careers couldn't go any further. As Daisy finished explaining, Misty sighed. Her sisters were once again relying on her to do everything for them whilst they loafed around at home. However, Lily proved her wrong.

"So we were like thinking, we could like become proper Gym Leaders. Like where we actually win battles instead of being crap." The middle of the three sisters suggested. Misty hadn't imagined this, and could only stammer agreement. And over the course of the next few years that is what they did. They trained with Misty, they took her advice in battling and they didn't spend days messing around where they did nothing. Eventually Misty was willing to let them battle in Gym matches, and they managed to maintain quite a high win rate. When she asked them why they had become so focused, they told her that it was because they needed a career and being Gym Leaders was something that they wanted to do, and could do. Since they could no longer be the 'Sensational Sisters' in the beauty sense, they could be the 'Sensational Sisters' as Gym Leaders. It enabled Misty to focus more on her own training, allowing her to become the trainer that she was.

After Misty finished telling May about her sisters, May was impressed. It seemed that the sisters who had been absolutely useless had finally made something of themselves. It had made Cerulean into one of the hardest Gyms to tackle in Kanto, although it had been weakened when Misty finally gave it up to her sisters so she could go on a journey to train even more. The two friends continued chatting until Misty suddenly spotted something. A Charizard was flying across the city, before descending to land just outside of the Cerulean Gym. Pointed it out to May before standing up and heading for the gym herself.

* * *

Ash recalled his Charizard and stepped inside the Cerulean Gym. It had barely changed since his first visit, except for the construction area at the back. As he walked through he was greeted by a receptionist, who told him that the Waterflower sisters were currently battling, but he was welcome to have a look around. Ash nodded to her, and walked through, noticing the area set aside for training, and the battlefield. He watched the battle going on, where Daisy thrashed the challenger, and nodded to himself. Returning to the front desk, he handed the receptionist a piece of paper confirming that the Cerulean Gym had passed and stepped back outside. As he reached to release Charizard once again, he saw a red-headed women moving towards him. Misty. Behind her he noticed another person that he recognized. May Maple, another of his travelling companions. Releasing Charizard he climbed onto the dragon's back as Misty arrived.

"Champion', did you make your decision?"  
"I did. Your sisters still have a Gym Miss Waterflower."  
"So we passed?"  
"You sound surprised."  
"I didn't think you would be so kind to us"

May had caught up by this time and was stood behind Misty somewhat nervously, whilst looking somewhat angrily at Ash. Misty felt the hostility behind her, as May glared at the man who had taken her father's gym away from him. Looking down at her from his position on Charizard's back, Ash also noticed her fury, but chose not to comment. He was about to fly off when Misty spoke again.

"Why are you doing this? Reviewing all the Gyms, what incentive do you have?"  
"It's my job."  
"No, you chose to make it your job. The league worked fine before you started interfering."  
"And yet my changes are popular. Miss Waterflower, be careful with your words."  
May chose this moment to join the conversation. "Not everybody approves of your changes. My father doesn't."  
"Miss Maple, your father would never approve simply because I replaced him. If I had not, he migt have been far happier. Ask your friends sisters what they think."  
"Why did you replace him though? He was one of Hoenn's best leaders." May queried.  
"Because he wasn't doing what he was meant to. If he is failing at his job, he cannot continue. I have no sympathy for him."  
"Why are you so heartless?"  
Ashs head snapped around. "That is an opinion Miss Maple. Usually I wouldn't bother, but I'll make an exception. I simply do not permit emotions to affect my judgement. The removal of your father was not a grudge, or any kind of emotion. I merely found him lacking, and so replaced him."

Before either women could respond, there was a flash of yellow as Pikachu arrived at speed. He jumped up onto Misty's shoulder, and looked at the Charizard. Ash, having already seen the little Pokémon at Misty's interview took it in his stride. Charizard however, wasn't as restrained. He glared at Pikachu with a look of fury in his eye. He, along with the other Pokémon that had stayed, blamed Pikachu for the changes in Ash. They believed that had Pikachu not left, Ash would never have become as cold as he did. They still loved their trainer, and he loved them, but he wasn't the same. Pikachu was trying to work out what was so familiar about the Charizard in front of him, but was taken aback at the anger he felt coming from the Pokémon. Jumping down from Misty's shoulder, he approached the dragon.

"Pika, Pikachu" ( _Is there a problem?_ ) _  
_Even in his anger, Charizard felt a stab of surprise. Pikachu didn't recognize him or Ash. That more than anything was enough to anger him further; the Pokémon that broke his Masters heart didn't even recognize him. Staring at the rodent, Charizard merely growled, not deigning to reply with words.  
"Pika, pika, Pikachu, pika" ( _Why are you so angry? You look familiar, Do I know you from somewhere?)_

Charizard didn't bother to respond, but merely spread his wings for flight. Ash who had watched the entire exchange patted his Pokémons neck, causing it to take off in a rush, the wind causing Misty and May to stagger whilst Pikachu was knocked back. The door to the gym opened behind them, causing all three to turn around. Gary Oak was stood there scratching his head.

"Blastoise recognized that Charizard. He seemed tense. He is usually only like that with Pokémon that have beaten him when he thought they shouldn't. I wonder why…"

Pikachu looked back into the sky after the dragon. He wondered why both he and Blastoise could recognize the Pokémon, and why it hated him. There was something about the trainer as well. The little electric-type slunk back into the Gym, already mulling over any possibilities. Charizard weren't exactly the most common Pokémon around, so it shouldn't be hard to work out which of the few that he could know of were the Pokémon of the Pokémon Master.

* * *

Alakazam teleported once again. Appearing alongside him was Ninetales and Beautifly, the scouts of Ash's team. They had teleported deep into Viridian Forest, where few trainers ever went, simply because the Pokémon there were far more powerful than elsewhere. The three Pokémon recognized the area, simply because they had trained there with Ash. The stronger Pokémon were a challenge to him, a challenge that he and his team had relished. This time however, they weren't looking for a fight. Alakazam adopted a meditation position, letting his mind wander out to try and detect any disturbances among the local Pokémon. Ninetales darted out, her speed enabling her to cover a large distance inside the forest. Every few hundred meters she would stop and sniff, trying to detect any human scents. Her strong sense of smell meant that if humans had passed inside the last few days, she should be able to find them. Beautifly flew up, and started to flutter to various trees as if she was looking for something. Eventually she settled down in a nook of a tree, near to the Pidgeot that was there, and started to ask if the birds flock had seen anything. Anybody watching would have been stunned at the little butterfly's bravery, but Beautifly knew this particular Pidgeot. It was an old friend of Ashs, having been the second Pokémon he ever caught. When he was training he had returned to the forest to see his old friend. Pidgeot had chosen not to come and re-join Ash, but remained as the guardian of Viridian Forest. Beautifly knew this, and chose to make the most of the connection. If there was a Team Rocket base nearby, Pidgeot would know. In fact, after seven years of training and travelling, they had these connections with Pokémon in almost every area around the world. It made searching for something far easier for Ash's Pokémon.

Pidgeot turned, and greeted Beautifly. After a quick discussion, Beautifly floated back down to Alakazam. Ninetales darted back in, and the three Pokémon had a quick conference. Deciding that there was nothing here, Alakazam crossed his spoons once again, and they teleported out. Total elapsed time, seven minutes since arriving. The Pokémon would work for most of the week, and they could cover the entirety of Kanto. If there was a Rocket base anywhere, they would find it, it's what they trained for.

* * *

Ash was sat down on the top of one of the tallest skyscrapers in Celadon City. Just like his psychic Pokémon did with their minds, as he meditated he cast his aura out. He knew that Team Rocket had originally had a front based in Celadon, and he wanted to make sure that they hadn't set up there again. He thought it unlikely, but wanted to make sure. As he cast his mind out he realized that the city had developed a very run-down area on the outskirts. Looking over towards it, he realized that if Team Rocket wanted to find recruits, they would look there. Gesturing to Charizard who was resting behind him, Ash climbed onto his Pokémons back once again and flew over to the slums.

As he got close to the ground, Ash just slid of Charizards back, returning the Pokémon as he dropped the last ten feet. He landed on the edge of the slum, before striding in. As he reached what passed for an open area, he stepped over to a small street stand. In the process of a short conversation with the owner, Ash determined that the reason for the area being so run down. Gym Leaders were the closest thing that many cities had to Mayors, and the fact that money had been withdrawn from infrastructure projects had caused many people to lose their jobs. The person who had withdrawn it; Erika. She had apparently taken money away from the project to expand the sewer network over the entire city to turn it towards making the upper class districts look prettier, the biggest cost being flowers. Ash took a small piece of paper from his pocket, and wrote a message on it. He released Charizard stowing the Pokéball into a pocket hidden inside his jacket, instead of his belt, before passing him the message, and muttering a command in his ear. Charizard flew into the sky, heading straight for the Celadon Gym. Ash turned back to the stall owner, thanked him, and gave him some money for his time. The owner thanked him, not realizing who he had talked to.

Striding through the rest of the district, Ash was still watching for a sign of Team Rocket. After a while, he found a run-down building, which made him suspicious. It seemed to go back some way, as if there was something being run in the back as well as the front. Stepping through the door, he found two men sat behind a desk. Aware of the lack of Pokéballs at his waist, Ash went up to the desk and waited. One of the men gave him a quick appraisal as he approached. Ash looked intimidating, with his cloak over his shoulders, but not quite disguising his athletes physique, the lack of emotion on his face and the hat covering his eyes, the man clearly didn't want to mess with him.

"What do you want?" the man behind the desk asked.  
"I'm looking for a job." Ash said.  
"That's what we do here." The man responded with a small grin, relaxing slightly. "What kind of job?"  
Ash felt a flash of triumph as his instinct was right. Leaning confidentially across the desk, he continued. "I'm fed up of being exploited if you know what I mean. I'm looking for something different and I hear you know the right people"

The man leaned back, before giving Ash a more detailed look particularly noting the lack of Pokéballs. He looked across at his partner who nodded back. Standing up, the man gestured for Ash to follow him through to the back. As they got there, the man locked the door behind them and flicked a light on. They were in a large room with lockers along the wall on one side and shelves along the other, and an open space in the middle as if for exercise. At the back was a group of beds. Ash took it all in quickly turning his attention to directly in front of him. There was a semi-circle of five men facing him, each of them holding a pair of Pokéballs. Each of them had a large red R splashed across their chest. Ash turned to face the man who had brought him through.

"These men saw you when you came in and approve. They would like to extend an offer to you to join Team Rocket. You'll be given Pokémon, taught different skills and be a vital part of the team." the man told him.

Ash didn't say anything. He turned back to the five Rockets in front of him, evaluating them. They looked confident, but not excessively, they were wary, knowing that this was the most vulnerable point of the operation. Ash turned back to the man who had brought him through, opened his mouth and said one word.

"No."

As the Rockets registered he had spoken, Ash was already gone, his aura making him move quicker than they could follow. Three Rockets were down before any of them even moved, but the other started to release their Pokémon on instinct. Only one of them made it, the other was sent skidding across the floor by a blow to his chest. As Ash arced back to hit the last one, a force hit him, taking him by surprise and stopping him. There was a Drowzee stood in front of him with a Raticate next to him. The Drowzee had just used Psychic and looked surprised that it hadn't done more to his target. The man who had brought him through threw his own two Pokéballs, releasing an Arbok and a Golem. Ash stopped, watching the two men who seemed a lot more confident now that they had Pokémon with them. The Rocket stepped forward.

"Give up. You won't get away from us now, you've got no Pokémon."

Ash just looked at him and dropped to the floor. Behind him the garage door disintegrated and a huge plume of flame shot across the room, hitting all four of the Pokémon. As it stopped, Ash's two opponents stared in disbelief as all of their Pokémon were lying knocked out. Charizard landed behind them, looking pleased with himself as the flame hadn't hit anything but its target. Ash rose again, stepping forward. He gestured to Charizard who used his wings to knock each of the men out cold, before picking up their Pokéballs and recalling the Rockets Pokémon. Ash then took some rope from one of the lockers along the wall, and tied up the men. He then unlocked the door and stepped back through, grabbed the other man from behind the desk and hauled him into the back with the rest. Quickly tying them up, Ash nodded to Charizard whilst passing him another note. The Flame Pokémon flew back out through the door, the note clutched in his claw, heading straight for the Police Station. Whilst his Pokémon was gone, Ash began to search the room, working his way through the lockers and shelves. Eventually he found what he was looking for; where they sent recruits. It was a in a remote area beyond Lavender Town, an area filled with canyons. Apparently there was a training base there. As Officer Jenny arrived with a group of police officers to arrest the Rockets that he had discovered, Ash began to plan his assault on the base.


	8. Chapter 8

_'Pokémon_ _Master 'Champion' has completed his review of the Gym Leaders in each region. Eleven Gym Leaders have been replaced, along with one regional Professor. Below is a list of the replaced Leaders._

_Erika – Celadon City  
Blaine – Cinnabar Island  
Whitney – Goldenrod City  
_ _Pryce – Mahogany Town_  
Brawly – Dewford Town  
Norman – Petalburg City  
Flannery – Lavaridge Town  
Roxanne – Rustboro City  
Maylene – Veilstone City  
Byron – Canalave City  
Roark – Oreburgh City

_The replaced Professor was Professor Elm of the Johto Region. Whilst the Pokémon_ _Master has not commented on a single of the replaced Gym leaders, some of the ex-leaders have stated the reason that they were replaced. Norman and Blaine both said that they were removed after failing to fulfill the requirement of teaching other trainers. Roark admitted that he was replaced after failing to win enough battles, whilst Brawly, Maylene, Flannery and Whitney all claimed that there were differences between their chosen style and the type of leader demanded by 'Champion'. Now that the review is complete, it is unclear what 'Champion' will do next. Will he settle back, and become a distant figure at the top of the_ _Pokémon_ _League? His remote attitude so far suggests that this is a definite possibility. However, an analyst pointed out that whilst he has maintained a cold attitude, his actions have strengthened the_ _Pokémon_ _League, and so predicts that the next step will be one to further strengthen the League. This view is one that has been reflected by many of the Gym Leaders who kept their places. The Viridian Gym Leader, Jonathan, felt that the review and restructuring was hugely beneficial, and that he expects 'Champion' to further his restructuring. Jonathan who has been Gym Leader for four years after the mysterious disappearance of his predecessor Giovanni, is famous for his training school attached to his gym, and announced that he would be recommending his top students to 'Champion' for training when he felt they were good enough. The Violet City Gym Leader, Falkner, also suggested that the next step for 'Champion' would be to further strengthen the_ _Pokémon_ _League, as he feels it is "stronger now than ever before." Whilst he couldn't suggest what this particular action might be, he did suggest that it might be more subtle than the review. Whilst the review was effective, it also shook the League. Everything that 'Champion' has done so far suggests that he is not stupid, so more major upheaval is unlikely for the moment._

Cynthia put the paper down and shut her eyes to think. She was confused by the enigma that was the Pokémon Master. The man acted emotionless a lot of the time, and yet he seemed to understand others emotions perfectly. It was hard to understand. And then there were his eyes. She had spent a lot of the last few days trying to research what might have caused it. The only example she had found after a fairly exhaustive search was a case of an ancient aura user whose heart had been broken by his partner. However in that case both the man's eyes were reported as being as dead as one of 'Champions' was. And Cynthia knew that there hadn't been a true aura user for a millennium. She knew it was possible that he was an aura user, but that would just throw up more questions than ever. Furthermore, she hadn't found any record of anybody who had an eye like the energetic one 'Champion' had. Lost in thought, she didn't notice the door to her office opening.

"Cynthia" At the sound of her name, Cynthia's eyes snapped open, focusing on the man in front of her. The man who she was trying to figure out.  
"Champion'. What can I do for you?"  
"I have tracked down a Team Rocket training base. I will be launching an assault on it soon, most likely in the night. I thought you might be interested in knowing."  
"Team Rocket? You've found one?" Cynthia struggled to keep the disbelief out of her voice. She had done some quiet searching, but knew that Team Rocket had apparently learned how to stay hidden. The members that they had captured refused to talk, and even then 'Champion' had assured her that they knew nothing. "How did you find it?"  
"Celadon City. In the run-down districts, I found a recruitment station. I was in the process of joining when I arrested the men around me. I found information on a base, and a Pokémon of mine confirmed it was for training."  
"Who are you taking to attack it?"  
"Nobody. It's a relatively minor base, my Pokémon and I can handle it. I won't even need the whole group, but I'll take them regardless."  
Cynthia was aghast. "You can't go against a training base alone. Do you know how many Rockets could be in there?"  
"My scouts informed me that it was a few hundred."  
"And you're going in alone? You're insane! You'll be ripped to pieces!"

For the first time since she had met him, Cynthia detected emotion on 'Champion's' face. It was there for a fleeting moment before vanishing once again making her think she might have imagined it. However, she was not wrong. 'Champions' face had registered amusement for a moment. However, his mask restored, he started to speak once again.

"Any Pokémon that they have are no worry to me. They won't have any strength. If they have any other weapons, I can protect myself from them. I will organize some transports near the base, and I'll bring the Rockets back here."  
"At least take some back-up, if only to help you arrest them all at the end. If there are hundreds, how will you be able to bring them all?"  
"The same way that you brought in those Rockets from Violet. They'll be weakened. Cynthia, I am going, I don't need back-up. I just wanted to inform you of what was going to happen. When I'm gone perhaps you'll want to start the first of your camps"

And with that he left her office. Cynthia let out a deep breath. He had just revealed a great deal to her, unfortunately it asked far more questions than it revealed. Remembering that she did still have a different job that she was meant to be doing, Cynthia sent out a series of invitations for her first training camp at Indigo Plateau.

_Two days previously:_

Ash strode through his house into the garden. His scout team was back, and he wanted answers. Alakazam was waiting for him, exhaustion clear in the Psychic-type. One long distance teleport was hard enough, but Alakazam had taken two Pokémon with him and done it repeatedly over the course of the last few days. As Ash reached him, the Pokémon simply nodded. Ash smiled, and hugged Alakazam, before kneeling to pet Ninetales and tickle Beautifly as the butterfly fluttered to his shoulder. Turning back to Alakazam he started to question the Psychic-type.

"Beyond Lavender?"  
" _Yes"  
_ "Training base?"  
" _Yes"  
_ "How many of them?"  
" _Some hundreds. Many recruits. Easy to take."  
_ "Defenses?"  
" _Nothing electronic. It'll be easy"_  
"Alright. Rest Alakazam. We'll strike in two days." Ash then turned back to the rest of his Pokémon. "In two days we'll attack that base. Four years ago those of you who were with me agreed to hit Team Rocket with all that we had. We nearly finished off that organization for good, but Giovanni escaped us. This time, we are stronger, and more numerous. We will not let him get away twice. Over the years you have stood with me and we reached our goal of being the best. Now we need to do this, complete the task we set ourselves. When we have totally eliminated Team Rocket, we will be able to relax. Until then, no Pokémon anywhere they have influence can be truly safe, simply because Team Rocket abuse them. So, my friends. Rest up. In two days we will be at our strongest, and we will fall on that base like a flood."

Ash then toured his Pokémon, giving a word to some, petting others. He made it around his entire group of fourteen before he headed back into his house, leaving his Pokémon to their rest.

* * *

After his meeting with Cynthia, Charizard had flown Ash to the edge of the Kanto region, where he met a group of buses. Ash got in the first one, and they started to move. He had managed to get twelve of them, all following the one that he was in. He was leading them towards where his Pokémon had hidden themselves in preparation for the assault. As the buses reached the last open area before the base, they drove into a canyon and turned off. Ash stepped out, and was instantly met by his Pokémon. Stepping back from them, he looked over the Pokémon he had assembled, inspecting each one individually.

Ash started with the four of his original Pokémon that had stayed with him on the Day of Departure. Charizard was looking as ferocious as usual. In fact, Ash had noticed that he had been a little more aggressive ever since he saw Pikachu, something mirrored among the rest of the Pokémon when Charizard had told them. It touched Ash to know that his Pokémon cared that much even if he did worry what might happen if their anger spilled over. Moving on, he saw Sceptile, the grass-type standing proud, its twig still in its mouth. Over the years Sceptile had become a very powerful Pokémon, but he still couldn't compete with some of the others in terms of raw power. However, his strength was in his speed and agility, something which few of Ash's Pokémon could match. Next up was Meganium. The Pokémon couldn't bear to be separated with him, particularly after Pikachu had gone. Meganium had seen how much his oldest friend leaving had hurt Ash, and this, coupled with her love for her trainer and her desire to keep watching the Eevee that had evolved into Espeon had caused her to stay. She still didn't understand how Pikachu could have left, but unlike the others, she didn't blame him. She was just sad. The last of the four that had stayed had shocked all of them. Snorlax had impressed Ash with his desire to get stronger in the first few months training, but even so Ash had expected the Sleeping Pokémon to leave with the rest. However, he hadn't. Some years later Ash had questioned his Pokémon about the decision, and was given two reasons. Firstly, the exercise was giving Snorlax a bigger appetite and so let him eat more. Equally, Snorlax had to stay awake for longer hours, which gave him more time to eat, when he wasn't training. The other reason Snorlax stayed with Ash was simple. Ash had food, Snorlax liked food. Therefore, he had no reason to go. Regardless of the self-centered reasons, Ash was grateful for Pokémon staying and the Pokémon had become a true powerhouse of Ash's, as well as completely loyal.

Ash then moved onto the rest of the team that he had registered for the World League. He had taken Charizard, Sceptile and Snorlax, although he had chosen not to use Meganium. Sharpedo had been registered, the Brutal Pokémon having joined Ash after he had found it beached in the Orange Islands. Ash had helped it to recover, and eventually Sharpedo had come with Ash. After some months Ash had trained it to be able to run on land, and so never be stranded again. As a result, Sharpedo was now able to fight anywhere, something which gave Ash great satisfaction, overcoming his Pokémon's weakness. Sharpedos loyalty had been cemented by the effort Ash went to in making sure that he was never stuck on land again; in the aftermath of his rescue the Pokémon had been terrified of land.  
Next up was Altaria. The Humming Pokémon had not been part of the team when Ash first faced Team Rocket, but had become staggeringly powerful since joining a few months after. He had met Altaria near Mount Silver. Ash had been there to train in one of the toughest places in the world, but a few weeks in had found Altaria injured. Ash discovered that his training had caused some Fearow to move, and they had attacked Altaria after they wanted to live in the same area as her. Ash treated Altaria's wounds, and then returned her to the wild, but when he came to leave Mount Silver a couple of weeks later, Altaria had returned to him, and asked to come with him.  
The final member of Ash's frontline team had been met only a few weeks after the Day of Departure. Ash had woken one night to find an Aron trying to steal food. Not angry, he had confronted the Pokémon and offered it as much food as it wanted, as well as to make it stronger. Seven years on, Aron had evolved twice into Aggron and in terms of raw power could match Charizard. The two of them had frequent battles to test their strength against each other

Next Ash reached the scouts on his team. He had put together the idea of a scout team when he was tracking Team Rocket down the first time. He had met Alakazam five years earlier, with the Pokémon intrigued by Espeon's mental strength and wanting to come to learn to focus his mind to the same extent. Despite intense training over the years, the Psi Pokémon had never managed to become as powerful as Espeon, but his teleport ability had become far stronger. As a result, he was the obvious choice to head up the scouts, giving them a mobility that couldn't be matched. Ninetales had been captured when Ash had been training at a volcano near to Cinnabar Island. Her sense of smell was what had attracted her to Ash, recognizing the nutritious value of the food he prepared for his Pokémon. She had spent two days hiding near his camp trying to find a way to reach the food when Ash fought and captured her. Beautifly had been captured in the depths of a forest in Hoenn, another place where not many trainers went. The butterfly's value to the scouts was her ability to move unseen. Her size, coupled with her ability to move silently through the air meant that she was virtually undetectable when infiltrating. She also had the ability to hit large areas with single attacks if the scouts ever got into a fight, and her Stun Spore had saved the rest of the team more than once when tracking down Team Rocket the first time.

None of the next three had been with him the last time he fought Team Rocket, but he had picked them all up through the years. He had found a Onix deep inside Mount Moon, capturing it after a lengthy battle. Ash had gotten out of the habit of catching wild Pokémon that he found, feeling that he had a large enough team, but Onix had challenged him to a battle, and its endurance had impressed Ash. Onix had managed to match Ash's Snorlax for a long time, before the Sleeping Pokémon finally got a final Ice Punch in to end the battle. Given that it had matched one of his Pokémon for almost an hour, Ash decided that Onix was worth capturing and did so. Rapidash was another Pokémon that he had caught at Mount Silver, with the Fire Horse Pokémon wanting to join the trainer who's Pokémon were so powerful. For Rapidash it had also been a case of pride as she had been beaten in a race by Ninetales and Sceptile, although the two of them had used Quick Attack to increase their speed. After some time sulking she had asked to come with Ash to become stronger and faster. She was now the fastest Pokémon Ash had. Finally, Machamp had joined Ash as a Machop, and then evolved twice. Machop had never given a reason for joining Ash, merely marching into his camp and staying. Whenever Ash asked, he was never given a response. Over some time, Espeon had figured it out for him; Machop had been abandoned, and wanted to become stronger to show his previous trainer that it was a mistake to abandon him. After working this out, Ash managed to track down the trainer and the now Machamp had defeated all of his Pokémon single handed.

The last Pokémon that Ash reached was his Espeon. Since the Day of Departure, Espeon had become closer and closer to Ash, never imposing but always being there. The Psychic-Type had taught herself to communicate with humans telepathically in order to aid her trainer. She could now tell what Ash was thinking without even reading his mind. She was also his most powerful Pokémon, with her psychic strength enabling her to defeat any of the others. It was an accolade to be the strongest in a team with such power, but Espeon was proud to lead them. Her closeness to Ash coupled with her strength meant that she was undoubtedly the leader of Ash's Pokémon, as close a replacement to Pikachu as anybody could ever get. Without her, Ash doubted that he would have gotten through all the years. And now she was still willing and able to fight for him.

As Ash went through all his Pokémon he gave each a thorough inspection to make sure that there were no injuries. Happy with the state of his team, he gestured for them to move forward. Starting with a light jog, his Pokémon easily matching his stride, Ash began to move back out the canyon, before accelerating to a pace that all his Pokémon could sustain for the three miles to the Team Rocket base. As he ran he checked the sun. It was early afternoon, Ash trusting that he could break the base in the middle of the day without a message getting out.

* * *

"Sam"

The boy turned over in his sleep, ignoring the voice.

"Sam!"

"Go away" he mumbled, irritated at being woken up. After a few seconds he assumed that the owner of the voice had done as bid, and left. Suddenly he heard the voice once more.

"Totodile, Water Gun!"

Sam instinctively moved, throwing himself away from his bed. He almost made it. A jet of water slammed into him, sending him skidding across the floor, before coming to a stop. Groaning and sitting up, Sam Fernandez saw a small blue Pokémon grinning at him. Looking up he saw Mellanie standing behind her starter, also grinning wildly. The two of them had made good progress on their journeys over the last week, taking another two gyms and capturing more Pokémon. Both of them now had complete teams of six Pokémon and they had more back with Professor Rose in New Bark Town. After their Gym Battle against Whitney's replacement, Olive, in which Mellanie had taken two attempts to win, they had decided to train more and travel slower. Well, Mellanie had. Sam was more inclined to sleep in, hence his somewhat rude awakening.

"Did you really have to do that, Mel?" the wet boy asked, getting to his feet. "I mean, what's the hurry? We have ages to train."  
"I don't want to be beaten by another Gym Leader" she growled at him, annoyance etched across her face. "It was embarrassing!"  
"Well maybe if you were a better trainer like me…" Sam started, but didn't get any further. Angry at having to wait for him, and annoyed by Sam insulting his mistress, even in jest, Totodile had decided to take matters into his own hands. A huge torrent of water erupted from the Big Jaw Pokémon, smashing Sam off his feet once again. Thankfully this time he had the bed behind him, and so the landing wasn't too bad, but it still was painful. Mellanie was looking at her Pokémon in shock, and even Totodile looked surprised by what had just happened

"Mel, can't you get him to stop that?" Sam asked, now completely drenched, his clothes in dire need of being wrung out. His friend didn't answer. "Mel?"  
"I think Totodile just learned Hydro Pump" the girl replied, still staring at her starter with an expression of awe. "That was certainly bigger than usual, and we have been working on that move."  
Sam looked down at Totodile, the Pokémon looking pleased with himself, whilst still managing to smirk at Sam. Sam decided to be the bigger man and congratulate the Pokémon. "Well done Totodile" he said. "Really impressive. Keep it up and maybe you'll beat Quilava again soon."

This time when the torrent of water came, Sam was already moving, laughing as he dived out of the room past Mellanie who got caught by Totodile's attempt to blast water at Sam.

After the two young trainers had dried themselves off, with Mellanie being far less impressed with Totodile's soaking tactics once she was on the receiving end of them, they headed out to a field on the outskirts of Goldenrod City. Releasing their Pokémon, they gave them instructions about how to train. Sam and Mellanie then walked around the two teams together, giving each of the Pokémon advice. They had found that this benefited their Pokémon as what one of them missed, the other usually spotted. They had been going for some time when they heard a voice from across the field calling out a greeting. Gesturing to the Pokémon to carry on, Sam and Mellanie turned to see a red-headed women vaulting over a fence and striding towards them. She had six Pokéballs at her waist, and possessed a confidence that could only come from a time spent in authority. As she reached them she stood tall in front of the two trainers.

"You two both trainers, or are you coordinators?"  
"We're trainers" Mellanie said. "I'm Mellanie and this is Sam. What about you?"  
The women grimaced. "Am I that quickly forgotten? I would've thought you would at least know who I am."  
Sam stepped forward at this point. "Whitney, Ex-Goldenrod City Gym Leader, removed by 'Champion'. You gave the reason for your dismissal as differences between you and the Pokémon Master."

Whitney grinned at him, whilst Mellanie turned and stared in shock.

"How do you know that?"  
"I do read Mel." Sam grinned. "And you know it has been all over the news on the last couple of days? He's finished the review and they've listed all the Leaders replaced." He turned back to Whitney. "I'm sorry for your replacement it must be hard to take."  
"It's not that bad" the ex-Leader responded. "I was upset when it happened, but I've been able to take a more active role in the Miltank farming up here, whilst being able to look after my Pokémon better and do some training, though not too much. And at least the Gym is in good hands, Olive was a good replacement. 'Champion' does know what he is doing I'll give that to him."

Sam and Mellanie looked at each other in surprise. They hadn't expected to see Whitney, and definitely not expected her to be fine with her getting sacked. Before they could say anything else, Whitney started speaking again.

"I'm assuming these Pokémon are yours?"  
Sam and Mellanie nodded.  
"They look strong. Did you beat Olive?"  
"Yes" Mellanie answered.  
"Took you two attempts though didn't it" Sam grinned at her.  
"Sam I swear, if you don't stop going on about it…"  
"How about a battle Mellanie?" Whitney asked, cutting her off.  
"Err… sure" the younger girl replied. "How many?"  
"I think three on three that was what my Gym battles always were."

* * *

The Team Rocket gate guards stood lazily watching out across the plain towards the base. They knew that they were secure, the gate was the only way in aside from an aerial assault, and an aerial attack was risky; there were enough Pokémon inside to bring down almost any attack. Therefore, the only realistic way into the training base was through the front door, which had four guards on it permanently. In front of the base, there was open plain for half a mile. Nobody could sneak up on them.

Ash burst out into the plain, and started sprinting. He waved to Rapidash who charged forwards at high speed, crossing the half a mile in a mere nine seconds at a colossal speed of nearly 200 mph. It took the guards ten seconds to notice. Before any of them could even move, Rapidash was upon them. The Fire Horse Pokémon used Flamethrower to take out the two guards outside the gate before leaping over it and landing directly in front of the guardhouse which overlooked the gate. Hardly stopping, Rapidash smashed into the two Rockets inside the guardhouse, knocking them both out. Prancing out of the building, the Fire Horse Pokémon looked out across the entrance with some satisfaction. No alarm went off, and the rest of the team crossed the open terrain easily. Alakazam teleported to the guardhouse and opened the gates. The team was in.

Stepping into the base, Ash looked around. There were no Rockets around, so he walked into the guardhouse to pull up a roster of who should be inside the base. Scanning it, he found that there were no Rocket Executives currently present, but there were nearly six hundred Rockets, of which more than five hundred and fifty were recruits. Ash grinned, Alakazam had not been wrong. The base was easy to take. Ash quickly pulled up a map on a screen before he gestured to Alakazam and they teleported into the command center, along with Espeon and Sceptile. Inside were six rockets, none of whom had a chance to move before being taken out. Ash cleared his throat pointedly; Alakazam hadn't even had a chance to strike, Sceptile and Espeon obliterating the Rockets before he could. Stepping over to the PA system, Ash set it to broadcast to the entire base.

"All Rockets to report to the main training room. Repeat, all Rockets to report to the main training room. There is a compulsory training session to attend"

Ash put the microphone down, and then gestured to Alakazam once again. Ash, his three Pokémon and the six unconscious Rockets all teleported back to the guardroom. Looking out across the plain, Ash saw the buses he had brought with him. All twelve of them were driving up to the base, and Ash spent a few minutes taking the Rockets he had already captured and tying them securely to seats. He then checked his watch; it had been four minutes since the announcement. Ash decided to give the Rockets a few more minutes before moving in.

After another eleven minutes had elapsed, Ash strode out of the guardhouse at the entrance to the base, and down a corridor, his Pokémon advancing at his back. Six turns later, Ash was grateful that he had managed to bring up a map of the base, enabling him to surround all four entrances to the training room with his Pokémon. Espeon stayed with him, helping to coordinate the teams, but Ash trusted his Pokémon to be fairly autonomous under the circumstances. After they had surrounded the room, Ash stepped through the main door, flanked by Espeon and Sceptile. Across the room Charizard led a group through another door, whilst Aggron and Snorlax led the other two groups all three of them having to smash through part of the wall as well. The room itself was huge, easily capable of fitting more than a thousand men inside, with a raised platform at one end which Ash stepped onto. The Rockets were all stood in groups around the room. Once inside the room, Ash projected his voice all around, causing instant silence from the Rockets as his voice echoed around as if it was coming from a microphone.

"Team Rocket. Some of you may recognize me whilst some of you may recognize one or two of my Pokémon. I am 'Champion', the Pokémon Master. You are surrounded by my Pokémon, and there is no escape. Fighting is futile, you cannot win. I would rather avoid any deaths here, so I would appreciate it if you would just surrender without fighting; having to fight off every single of your Pokémon would be tedious."

As his words sank in, Ash smiled to himself. He was able to tell the general feeling in the room, and it had gone from shock to alarm, to fear to simple confusion. The Rockets had no idea what to do, most of them were new and those who weren't had no idea what response fit this situation. Ash then started to speak once again.

"Your base commander is currently unconscious and tied up, so I need his second in command to step forwards."

Silence reigned across the room, as the Rockets waited for something to happen. The men around Eric, the bases second in command were watching him. None of these men were recruits, but none of them were particularly high ranking Rockets; they were the men who trained Rockets before sending them out. Eric met the eye of one of his colleagues before stepping out of the group and approaching the platform. As he reached it, he grabbed a Pokéball and threw it, shouting out for the Rockets to fight. Ash raised an eyebrow, as the Rockets quickly realized what was going on and started pulling out Pokéballs and releasing Pokémon. Without needing an order, ten of Ash's Pokémon threw themselves into the fight, the remaining four guarding the doors out of the room.

Eric smiled in triumph as behind him more than eight hundred Pokémon were released. They formed groups, and started to face off against the ten Pokémon arranged against them. Confident that weight of numbers would easily give him a win, Eric turned back to see his Raticate appear in front of him. As Raticate materialized, Ash's Sceptile surged forwards, smashing the Pokémon with a Leaf Blade attack that knocked it out instantly. Sceptile then hit Eric, knocking him out. Sceptile looked up from his first victory, to see a large group of Pokémon charging at him. A small smile crossed the Forest Pokémons face as he fired a Bullet Seed into them, sweeping it across the charge causing maximum damage to as many Pokémon as possible.

On the other side of the room, Snorlax stood next to Onix as more than two hundred Rockets led sent their Pokémon to charge at the door they were defending. Snorlax waited for them to come closer, and then fired a Hyper Beam at the advancing Pokémon. The beam whipped across the charge, sending every Pokémon it hit flying. Snorlax grunted with disappointment; the Pokémon he was facing had no strength at all compared to what he was used to, his attacks were knocking them out instantly. As the Hyper Beam ended, Onix dived forwards, before changing orientation. He smashed into the Rockets Pokémon length ways in a vicious Take Down attack, colliding along a line eight meters long. Onixs rolling took him through six lines of Pokémon before he rolled back the other way to avoid another of Snorlaxs Hyper Beams. After repeating this twice, the two Pokémon stopped their attacks as the last of their opponents fell. The Rockets facing them stood in shock. They had sent hundreds of Pokémon at just two, and been comprehensibly destroyed. The Pokémon facing them didn't even look tired. One of the Rockets near the front slowly raised his hands into the air in surrender, an action soon mirrored by his comrades.

Within a few minutes, the scene had been repeated across the room, the sheer power of Ash's Pokémon overwhelming the weak Pokémon that Team Rocket members had. Ash started to escort groups out of the room and to the Buses, Espeon and Alakazam using their psychic strength to prevent the Rockets from attempting to flee. As each bus was filled, one of Ash's Pokémon stepped inside to watch the Rockets, all of whom were tied to their seats. It took him a while, but eventually Ash had rounded up every single Rocket, and the buses started to drive away. Since some of his Pokémon didn't fit inside the buses, Ash had sent nine Pokémon inside the buses with Rapidash running alongside the convoy. He kept Charizard, Snorlax, Onix and Aggron, recalling them all to the Pokéballs at his belt. He then turned back into the Rocket base and went back to the command center. Ash was quickly able to hack into the system and find details of other Team Rocket bases. He found three other training bases, and then what he was looking for. The main Team Rocket base was located in Johto, hidden in plain sight. It was in Goldenrod City, a minor skyscraper in the city of huge buildings, but with more than a dozen underground levels. Noting the location, Ash turned and left the base, totally empty of any Rockets. He had what he needed, and the breakthrough needed to track down Giovanni.

* * *

The two trainers faced each other across the field. Sam stepped up as referee, before the two threw their Pokéballs out.

"I choose you, Geodude!" shouted Mellanie, releasing her Rock-type.  
"Clefable, come on out!" called Whitney.

"Geodude, Magnitude!" Mellanie ordered.  
"Clefable, ride it out and use Ice Beam." Whitney countered.

Geodude smashed down into the ground, causing it to rumble ominously. The shaking became stronger, and Clefable crouched down to try to ride it out. As the Fairy Pokémon fired her Ice Beam, the shaking ground overcame her and caused her to fall, the Ice Beam fading.

"Rock Throw" came Mellanie's curt command. Rocks slammed down onto Clefable, causing severe damage. Before Whitney could come up with another move, Mellanie struck to finish the battle.

"Geodude, Double-Edge."

The Rock Pokémon flew through into Clefable, knocking the Fairy Pokémon to the ground once more, and this time she was unable to get back up. Whitney recalled her Pokémon looking at it sadly.  
"Clefable, I thought the training would help. Perhaps it's time for you to quit battling, you clearly don't enjoy it. I'll talk to you about it later." Whitney then turned back to Mellanie. "Good start, but that was my weakest. You'll have to do better to defeat me. Girafarig, you're up."

The Long Neck Pokémon materialized, the head on its tail grinning back at Whitney, a look of fierce intelligence in its eye. It eyed Geodude and its eyes flashed.

"Girafarig, Psychic, and don't let it go."  
"Geodude, Earthquake"

Geodude started to descend to the ground to start its attack, but didn't quite reach. As the Rock Pokémon came close, its progress was slowed, and then it was catapulted up into the sky. Grinning at her opponent, Whitney gave another order.

"Psybeam"

A multi-colored beam of light flew out and caught Geodude in a direct hit. Girafarig then let its Psychic hold go, and Geodude fell to ground, crashing down, clearly knocked out, the fall being too much for it. Thanking her Pokémon, Mellanie recalled it, and threw out another Pokéball, releasing a Mareep.

"Mareep, Thunderbolt"  
"Psychic"  
"Dodge"

Mareep fired its electric attack at Girafarig and then tried to dodge the psychic strike. It wasn't quite quick enough to do both, being sent flying by Psychic as its Thunderbolt smashed into the Long Neck Pokémon. Both Pokémon repeated their attacks several times, becoming progressively more tired as the battle went on.

"Mareep, end it with Thunder!"  
"Girafarig, fire a Psybeam before it can get its attack in."

Whitney's strategy nearly worked. Mareep fired a bolt of electricity into the sky before being hit by the multi-colored beam of light which knocked the Wool Pokémon out. However, before Whitney could celebrate, a Girafarig was hit by a bolt of lightning from the sky, sending the Long Neck Pokémon to the ground as well. Both trainers grimaced before recalling their Pokémon and throwing out a final Pokéball each.

"Miltank, you can win this."  
"Totodile, I believe in you!"

The two Pokémon appeared, one a small blue bipedal crocodile and the other a pink cow, with small horns. Mellanies eyes narrowed, she knew how powerful this Pokémon was, she could tell just by looking at it.

"Miltank, Rollout" Whitney ordered. Miltank curled up into a ball and started to roll forwards, straight at Totodile. At a command from Mellanie, Totodile dived sideways, before firing a Water Gun at Miltank. The jet of water hit Miltank, but the rolling was enough to divert it. Mellanie gritted her teeth in frustration as Miltank rolled back at Totodile.

"Totodile left then Water Gun at the ground in front of it."

Totodile moved to the left out-of-the-way and then fired his Water Gun just in front of Miltank, causing the Milk Cow Pokémon to slow its spinning as it couldn't spin through the water. As Miltank came out of his ball, Mellanie attacked again.

"Totodile, Hydro Pump"

A huge torrent of water flew out, smashing into Miltank and sending the Pokémon sprawling across the field. On the sideline Sam winced, he knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of that attack. Miltank slowly got to her feet, glaring across the field at Totodile. Whitney watched her Pokémon struggle to its feet, and then gave another command.

"Miltank, Sandstorm."

Mellanie gasped, as sand kicked up in the field. "Totodile, use Water Gun to clear the area around you, and start to move towards me" she called into the sand. After a few moments she saw Totodile edge out of the sandstorm. Watching across the field, they settled down to wait it out. Suddenly the sandstorm stopped, and a white beam fired across the field from Miltank. With Mellanie taken by surprise, and unable to command, Totodile instinctively fired a Water Gun straight into it that was rapidly upped to a Hydro Pump as the white beam pushed straight through. As the Hydro Pump collided with Miltanks attack there was an explosion which hid the field once again. As the smoke cleared, Totodile was looking somewhat tired, but Miltank looked exhausted. Whitney looked at her Pokémon who smiled at her, before tucking into a ball once more.

"Miltank, Rollout."  
"Totodile, Hydro Pump."

As Miltank came rolling at the Big Jaw Pokémon, a torrent of water crashed into him, only for Miltank to smash straight through. Totodile was unable to get out-of-the-way quickly enough, and was sent flying. As Totodile hit the ground, Miltank arced back around.

"Totodile, Hydro Pump the ground in front of it!"

This time the water did stop Miltank, with the Milk Cow Pokémon being sent skidding back by the attack. Totodile now looked exhausted, but Miltank seemed barely able to stand. As the trainers watched, the Milk Cow Pokémon tottered on her feet before crashing down to the ground. Sam stepped forwards.

"Miltank is unable to battle. Victory goes to Totodile and Mellanie!"

Mellanie hugged her Totodile, before standing and offering her hand to Whitney who shook it.

"That was a great battle Mellanie, you would have earned the Plain Badge from me had you faced me in the gym." Whitney said.  
"Thanks. That was really tough; your Miltank was really strong."  
"She was my first ever Pokémon, and my strongest. Not many can beat her…" Whitney broke off, causing Mellanie's eyes to narrow.  
"What's wrong?" Mellanie asked.  
"Your way of firing water attacks in front of Miltank reminded me. Tell me, have you ever heard of a trainer called Ash Ketchum?" Whitney asked.  
"No I don't think so…" Mellanie answered, looking to Sam and seeing a shake of a head there as well. "No, why, did he beat you as well?"  
"Ash was a trainer who came through nearly ten years ago. The first time he fought me he lost but then he managed to trap Miltank using a Totodile to create ditches that disrupted Rollout. That's why I taught Miltank Solarbeam, she needed a way to fight other than Rollout." Whitney's eyes became somewhat distant. "Ash went on to make top eight in Johto, and then went to a different region. I never saw or heard from him again."

Before either Sam or Mellanie could answer, a fourth voice added itself to the group. "Sam, Mellanie!" Turning around, the two young trainers saw a woman jogging towards them. She looked about twenty, had shoulder-length brown hair and was dressed in a simple shirt and trousers. As she reached them, she came to a halt.

"Nurse Joy said you two were looking for some training. I need to talk to you." It was at this point that the newcomer realized that Whitney was staring at her.

"Whitney. I didn't think you would be interested in trainers."  
"Just because I'm no longer a Gym Leader doesn't mean I don't follow things going on in Goldenrod. I still know as much as you Olive." Whitney countered.  
The new Goldenrod Gym Leader grinned. "I'm sure you do. Still don't want to come and train at the gym?"  
"No."  
"Well can't blame me for trying." Olive turned back to Sam and Mellanie. "Cynthia Shirona is holding a training camp for trainers based in Johto, and all the Gym Leaders are sending trainers that they feel are good. However, a couple of mine had to drop out, and so I need replacements. I don't want to lose any more of my trainees, so I wondered if you two would be interested in attending. It's a week long, at Indigo Plateau."

Sam and Mellanie stood stunned. Cynthia Shirona, the ex-Pokémon Master, and Olive thought they should go? Sam managed to croak out a question.

"Why us?"  
"Because, you both have a hell of a lot of potential and you're strong trainers already. You both beat me, and Mellanie you beat Whitney, no mean feat" Olive told them. "One of my jobs is to keep an eye out for trainers like you, refer you to Cynthia. I spoke to her about it, and whilst she knows that you are both on a journey, she still would like to offer you the place. You are apparently good enough to already be tracked by her, though I'm not sure how. So, how about it? I need an answer quickly."  
"Yes, I'll go." Mellanie burst out. Sam looked at her, before nodding. "Likewise. We would be stupid to turn it down."  
"Wonderful." Olive smiled at the two of them. "I'll inform Cynthia. If you come to the gym now we can arrange some transport for you. Whitney, good luck with the farm."

With that, Olive turned and headed off, the two youngsters traipsing after her. Whitney watched them leave with a smile, and then turned to head back up towards her Miltank farm. She had milking to do, but having heard about the two trainers she knew she couldn't pass up the opportunity to meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lost Master was written by Iama2p on Fanfiction.net
> 
> All credit goes to Iama2p
> 
> This was posted with permission. I'll try my best to post at least once a week.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took so long for me to post it! Everything has been so stressful, but I'll try my hardest to post asap.

Misty had been swimming when the call arrived. Lily had taken it, and then called for Misty. Answering the phone, Misty had been surprised to see Cynthia calling.

"What can I do for you?" the red-head enquired.  
"Come to Indigo. I need somebody to help teach at a training camp I'm running."  
"I see."  
When nothing else was forthcoming, Cynthia started speaking again.  
"Misty, I know that you were hoping for 'Champion' to train you, but he has made it clear that you aren't strong enough yet. However, this training camp will consist of some of the strongest trainers in Johto, and you could learn a lot from it. Furthermore, you are one of the strongest Water-Type trainers in the world, and they could use your experience."

Misty had been silent for a few moments. It was an honor to be asked, and it would make her a stronger trainer. Everything she wanted. There was only one answer she could really give. However, there were a few things she wanted as well.

"I'll do it, on a couple of conditions."  
"Go ahead." Cynthia said her face suddenly slightly wary.  
"Firstly, I want to be able to bring Gary."  
"Gary Oak?" Cynthia asked, her voice betraying her interest.  
"Yes."  
"May I ask why?" Cynthia asked.  
"Two reasons. He wants to get back involved in training Pokémon with him between research projects. The other is that he's my boyfriend. And don't worry, I'll vouch that he is still a good enough trainer" Misty's face was a picture of determination, something which Cynthia suspected it was on a regular basis. She knew about Misty's stubborn streak.  
"Fair enough. Congratulations."  
"Thanks. The other condition is that I want to be able to train with 'Champion' for at least one day."  
"I can't guarantee that, he is currently out of communication. However, I'll see what I can do."  
"I suppose that's good enough. When do you want us with you?"  
"As soon as possible."

Now, two days later Misty was stepping into the accommodation block at Indigo. Beside her was Gary, dragging a pair of suitcases whilst Pikachu who was determined to come when he heard where they were going behind them, dragging another, smaller suitcase. The couple was unsure how long Cynthia expected them to stay, so they had a fairly substantial amount of stuff with them. Looking around, both were impressed with the glamour of the building that they were staying in; whilst most trainers who came to Indigo were given standard accommodation, Misty had been allocated a room in the more exclusive building. Usually it was given over to Elites and Champions, but Cynthia had managed to get Misty and Gary a room. Reaching the receptionist, Misty gave her name and was rewarded with a key to a room. Quickly finding it, they left their suitcases there, and went to the main administration building to find Cynthia. They were directed up to the eleventh floor by the receptionist. Reaching her office, they found her slightly stressed.

"Is everything alright Cynthia?" Gary asked from the office door, Misty stood next to him.  
The blonde trainer turned to face them. "Just stressed, I was busy making sure all the trainers arrive and then a whole load more work appeared out of nowhere. Anyway" and she extended her hand to Misty and Gary. "Welcome to Indigo".

Misty and Gary shared a private grin. Cynthia looked every bit as stressed as they had when they had been organizing the new recruits in Cerulean. After shaking hands, Cynthia gestured to the chairs in front of her desk, before walking around and seating herself behind it.

"Now, the camp." Cynthia started. "Tomorrow we will start training. I will be doing most of it, whilst Misty you will be running a session for the Water Pokémon. I should tell you that you aren't the only specialist here; I have managed to pick up specialists for Fire, Fighting, Rock, Steel and Grass Types. I'm working on getting specialists for the other types, but that won't happen before this camp. You may have heard of some of these trainers, they are certainly fairly well known."

Misty and Gary sat listening to Cynthia as she explained the arrangements. They certainly seemed thorough. She explained how the camp would last for two weeks, longer than originally planned, but given the effort that she had put into organizing it Cynthia wanted it to be worth it.

"And you Gary, what will you be doing?" Cynthia finally asked.  
"I can help train any time, I don't specialize. I also am able to bring the benefit of my research to my instruction, something I believe you do as well."

Cynthia looked at him, before acknowledging his statement with a wry smile. Before any of them could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Suspecting who it was Cynthia called for the knocker to enter. The door burst open and a young women with blue hair waltzed into the room. She looked under twenty, had a Piplup on her shoulder and wore a pink skirt with a black shirt on top. A smile burst across her face as she took in Gary and Misty sat there.

"You two never told me you were going to be here!" Dawn burst out, managing to give Misty and Gary both a radiant smile and an angry look at the same time. Not waiting for either of them to answer, Dawn turned to Cynthia. "I've spoken to Wallace; he unfortunately won't be able to come and sends his apologies. I should be able to manage without him; I've had plenty of practice battling over the years."  
"Thanks Dawn. I appreciate this." Cynthia managed to get out, before the exuberant women could say anything else.  
"Oh no need to worry, I'm happy to. I'm always happy to put trainers in their places, its great fun. We're between contest seasons anyway, so taking a couple of weeks is no trouble."

Cynthia looked at her computer screen before suddenly standing up. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go and see 'Champion'. I'll come back when I'm done; my meetings with him tend to be short." She stood and strode to the door. "Oh, by the way Dawn. You might want to congratulate the two of your friends." Smiling to herself, Cynthia stepped out.

Gary and Misty looked at each other, whilst Dawn seemed to grow in front of them. Silently cursing Cynthia, Misty sheepishly looked up at Dawn.

"So Misty" the bluenette said, the tone of her voice intimidating the usually unflappable red-head. "Why might I want to congratulate you?"  
"Oh just Gary and I are going out" Misty said, trying to brush it off as something minor. The high-pitched squeal from Dawn told her it wasn't going to work.  
"When? Where? Why didn't you tell me?"  
Gary held up his hands in surrender. "Dawn, if you just calm down we'll tell you, promise. We're not going to run away."

Dawn took a deep breath, before stealing Cynthia's seat across from Misty and Gary. Leaning forwards on her elbows, she waited expectantly for the story to begin.

"It was the night of the Gym inspection." Misty started. "Gary had been helping us with the whole thing, using his name to try to attract a few more trainees to the Gym. He worked harder than I think he has ever worked in his life." At this point she grinned at her boyfriend who had grunted is disagreement. "Admit it Gary, you hardly used to work that hard."  
"Yeah, but I did some work Red" Gary muttered back.  
"Anyway, after we passed, Gary asked if I wanted to go out to celebrate. I thought at first that he meant everybody involved, but it turned out that he really wanted to go out with just me. It was a great first date, though I'm still not sure if he could afford the restaurant we went to."  
"Trust me Red, I can" Gary grinned. "You're just not used to having money. Anyway, after she finally realized that I had been trying to get her to realize that I liked her for some time, I asked her if she would go out with me, and she said yes."  
"And to answer your over question" Misty butted in, before Dawn could start speaking. "We haven't told you because we haven't spoken to you in the last week. We were telling people when we spoke to them, instead of calling people up and telling them."

Dawn looked at the two of them, before bursting into a huge smile. "Congratulations to both of you. Can I be the bridesmaid?"  
Gary and Misty just looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Ash Ketchum exited the elevator in the Pokémon League headquarters, striding towards his office. Under the building, there was a large group of police officers being coordinated by a dozen Officer Jenny's, arresting the five hundred and ninety two Team Rocket members he had taken in his raid on their base. At his waist, Ash still had the Pokéballs containing some of his team whilst the rest of his Pokémon were watching the Rockets, making sure that there were no more problems at the very end. As he reached his office, Ash sat behind the desk, finally letting tiredness reach over him. The raid on the training base had been nearly a week previously, the rest of the time being made up negotiating Kanto without anybody seeing. He had not slept for the duration, and his Pokémon had snatched what rest they could. As a group they were utterly exhausted, and he was only waiting for the final Rockets to be taken into custody so he could go home and rest. As he waited he turned to his computer, looking over the events of the last week. He noted that Indigo had a lot more trainers in residence than usual, as they were all there for a training camp of Cynthias. Ash brought up the list of trainers she had invited and scanned it quickly. He smiled to himself as he saw Sam and Mellanie on there. Closing the list, he looked up as Cynthia entered the room, taking the seat opposite him.

"Welcome back 'Champion'. I assume from the staggering number of Rockets downstairs that your mission was a total success?" Cynthia asked.  
"Yes" Came the blunt reply.  
"You are aware that we don't actually have enough cells for all of them? Indigo was never quite anticipated to be a prison."  
"I know. They will be distributed to prisons across regions. There is a major prison for each region; there is more than enough space."  
"I suppose. But even they aren't limitless; you can't arrest every Rocket you see."  
"I won't have to. Now I know the location of their headquarters, I will lead a team to capture the Rockets there. The majority of Rockets can be integrated back into society; only the leadership will have to be held permanently."

As Cynthia's back straightened in surprise, she reflected that it seemed to happen every time she came here. Whenever she felt the need to visit her successor, he managed to surprise her. She supposed she should be accustomed to it by now, but he always seemed to be several steps ahead.

"Where is it?" she asked, unable to keep the interest out of her voice.  
"Goldenrod City. Before you ask, you will not be needed for this operation."  
"So you're going in once again? Without back-up?"

Ash looked up, showing Cynthia the darkness under his trademark hat. Whilst she couldn't see it, she felt the power of the gaze which was directed at her.

"You've seen my results" the Pokémon Master stated. "Do you think I need help?"

Before Cynthia could answer, Ash stood up.

"The last of the Rockets has been dealt with. I will be taking my Pokémon to rest" he said as he stepped towards the door.  
"When are you planning the next attack?" Cynthia asked him.  
"In a few days. I haven't slept for a week, my Pokémon have had a few hours each in that time. We need to recover before we strike once again. Enjoy your training camp Cynthia."  
"Will you be able to help out with that? Just a day spent training with you would be worthwhile, I've never seen Pokémon looking as healthy as yours do downstairs." Cynthia called after him down the corridor. At the end of it, he turned and tilted his hat back, allowing Cynthia to see his eyes once again; the darkness in one and the dancing color in the other.

"I will join you on Thursday."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea Mel."  
"Why Sam? We are good enough trainers to be here; otherwise we wouldn't have been invited."  
"That guy we saw as we came in. Don't you know who he was?"  
Mellanies look of confusion was enough to answer for her.  
"His name is Aaron, the Silver Conference Champion from last year." Sam explained. "I didn't even know he was still training in Johto. That is the kind of standard that are here, we just don't compare."

Mellanie couldn't stop the look of surprise from sweeping across her features. She _had_ heard of Aaron, but she hadn't recognized him. The two friends were sat in their room in the luxury accommodation at Indigo Plateau. The quality of the room, easily up at five-star hotel standard showed them how important this training camp was. Hearing that the Johto league Champion was in attendance, she realized that she might be out of her depth, despite her confidence. Seeing the uncertainty on her face, Sam continued.

"And think about where we are. We are at _Indigo Plateau._ " Sam put as much emphasis on the last two words as possible. "You know, home of the Pokémon Master. What if he chooses to spend a day with us? Think we can even register on his scale?"

That got Mellanies attention. 'Champion' had a fearsome reputation, he had taken one of the best Water Pokémon trainers apart in her element and utterly thrashed Cynthia when he took her title. If they had to go up against him, they would be destroyed without him even trying. However, as soon as she had heard about the camp, Mellanie had decided to do her absolute best. She had guessed that there would be some top trainers there, but she had promised herself that she wouldn't be cowed by them. As a result, she was determined to make sure that Sam didn't embarrass them.

"Look, just do our best?" Mellanie asked him. "If you go into the training assuming you're the worst, you will be. Be positive and we'll see how we do. I suspect we'll be the youngest, so nobody will expect great things from us." She jumped off her bed, and bounded over to Sam who was sat on his own, before hugging the fretting boy. "We'll be fine. Just don't push our Pokémon too hard. And the Pokémon Master? We've met him, which is more than I suspect most of the other trainers can say. Do our best right?"

Sam nod was clearly reluctant, but accepted the reminder of the promise that they two of them had frequently made when they were younger. As Mellanie climbed off his bed once again, he got up and strolled to the window, looking out of it. Directly opposite his room was the main stadium, somewhere he was hoping to fight at some point. Looking down the street he saw a massive Pokémon Center which was clearly placed to service the stadium, as it was next to it, and attached. Looking the other way, he saw a large building which was the administration block for the Pokémon League. As he watched, he saw three people leave the main exit. One was a red-headed trainer, dressed in the blue that she had become famous for. She wore royal blue trousers, and a similarly colored shirt. Next to her was a man dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a loose white shirt. He had wavy brown hair, and had his arm round Misty as they walked. Just behind them, came a woman with blue hair, dressed in a pink skirt and a black top. Sam recognized the two women, but he wasn't certain about the man. Thinking quickly, he called Mellanie over to the window.

"Mel, who's that guy down there? I sort of recognize him, but I'm not sure." Sam asked.  
"Which guy?" came the reply as his childhood friend joined him at the window.  
"The one with Misty Waterflower and Dawn Hikari, the two women down there." Sam said, pointing towards them.  
"Oh Gary Oak?" Mellanie answered, blushing slightly.  
"Thanks Mellanie" Sam said with a grin. "You don't _still_ have a crush on him do you?"

Mellanie turned bright pink. Stuttering out a retort which Sam didn't believe for one second, she left the window and went back to her bed. Sam, still chuckling to himself, went back to his bed.

"Wonder why they are here" he said to the air.  
"Who?" Mellanie answered, not really listening.  
"Gary, Misty, Dawn. They are all famous, Dawns the strongest coordinator around, whilst Misty is supposedly the best Water-type trainer in the world. She could help you with Totodile, make him stronger."  
"If they are still around…" the girl muttered.  
"Sam lay back on his bed. "Don't worry; I'm sure that this will benefit both of us. And who knows, you might be able to finally beat Quilava with Totodile again."

The following morning, the two of them headed downstairs to breakfast. They were greeted with an impressive array of the most powerful trainers in Johto. Sitting slightly apart from the rest of the trainers, they ate a quick breakfast and then went to a large training room set underneath Indigo Stadium. The room had a large platform raised at one end with a microphone, but it looked slightly out-of-place, like it wasn't usually there. Before long all the trainers were in the room, chatting away with each other. Sam and Mellanie felt overwhelmed, and saw some of the trainers looking at them in surprise that trainers of their age had made it. Before anybody came to ask them, who they were, a door leading onto the platform opened and a tall blonde woman stepped out. Behind her came a group of people who lined up behind her. The tall women stepped up to the microphone and cleared her throat. Silence fell across the assembled trainers quickly, and they all turned to look up at Cynthia.

"Welcome" the ex- Pokémon Master started. "This is the first of hopefully many training camps that I will be running here at Indigo. You are all trainers who are currently based in Johto, and deemed sufficiently strong to train here. Behind me are some people you might recognize. They will be helping run the camp. However, before we get to business I need to inform you of the facilities here. You are in the training area given to the Pokémon Master under Indigo Stadium. The current Master, 'Champion' has given them to us to use for our training. Therefore, you can expect everything to be of the highest quality. Now, to the training. For the first week, you will be able to train where you please in this training area. Behind me are a series of specialists. Misty, who specializes in water-types, John in fire-types, Katy in fighting-types, George in rock-types, Lili in grass-types and Aaron in steel Pokémon. I know that this is an incomplete coverage of all types, but each of these trainers understand far more than just their own type. Their specialty is in knowing the strengths and weaknesses of all types of Pokémon and using their own type to defeat them. In addition, there is Dawn Hikari, who I expect you will all recognize as she has won Grand Festivals in all regions multiple times. She will be able to advice in the art of making your Pokémon fight in the more attractive manner used in contests. This may seem unnecessary to you, but trust me, it can also make your Pokémon stronger. Coupled with that, Dawn is a sufficiently powerful trainer to be able to beat a large proportion of you. And the final person up here is Gary Oak, the researcher. He will be working alongside me in general training. Any questions so far?"

As Cynthia stopped talking, silence hung over the room. She could see the minds of trainers working hard as they thought about how they would spend the first week, either working to improve their mastery of all types, or in training in an individual type with a specialist. Casting her gaze along the trainers she saw the two youngsters, a short way away from the rest. Guessing that this was the two youngsters that Olive had sent she marked them down for watching. Cynthia was also happy to be able to put faces to the two names. She had been shocked when 'Champion' had suggested that she keep an eye on Sam Fernandez and Mellanie Rigger, and now a month on was pleased to see them in person. Judging the time to be right, and noting the absence of any questions, Cynthia started to speak once again.

"The second week will place more emphasis on each of you working together, alongside the specialists. Now, there are maps of the training complex, although it is very simple. There is a field for every type, as well as four combination fields that encompass multiple types that can be set before training. Each of the specialists will be working in their field, whilst Dawn, Gary and I will be using some of the combination fields. If you wish to simply use the facilities without any help that is your prerogative but…"

Cynthia broke off as a door behind her opened once again. The shock on the faces of the trainers in front of her was enough to make her turn around. Stepping through the door was 'Champion'. Dressed in black, trousers, a shirt, jacket, fingerless gloves and his customary hat, he strode onto the platform next to Cynthia. As all attention was settled onto him, he started to speak, his voice ringing out across the silent room.

"It is known that I do not like media attention. Do not bring any to myself or this camp. I will be observing whilst my Pokémon recover from recent exertions. Do not disrupt the Pokémon League whilst you are here. Respect the Pokémon, who work with you, they are what give you your strength"

He then strode back out the door he had come through, it swinging shut behind him. Cynthia watched a small smile on her face. She knew that in a short speech he had made more impact on the watching trainers than she could with an hour long speech. Turning back to the waiting trainers, she started to talk once again.

"As I was saying, should you desire to train alone, that is up to you, the facilities remain open to you. And as the Pokémon Master made clear, he does not want any media attention focused on this; it will disrupt both your training and his activities. As a final note, whilst he will be watching, if anybody impresses him, you might find yourself invited to a training session with him. That is all I have to say, other than enjoy the two weeks and good luck"

Cynthia stepped back from the microphone as the respectful silence that everything had passed in was broken by the trainers discussing this latest piece of news. All the trainers looked excited, as they started to move off, heading into the arrangement of training rooms in the complex. Cynthia heard somebody clear their throat behind her, and turned around.

"So 'Champion' might be training them?" Misty Waterflower said, an eyebrow raised.  
"He said he might" Cynthia responded, knowing what the red-head was getting at. "He was interested in the idea of teaching a few whilst he remains here for a few days."  
"Have you asked him about training with me?" Misty persisted.  
"I spoke to him." Cynthia said, not giving anything away.  
"And?"  
"You will spend Thursday with him." Cynthia said, placating the red-head. "But please, this is supposed to be kept quiet, he will be working with everybody then." Misty nodded her agreement.  
"Now, go do your job Miss Waterflower." Cynthia said, pushing the red-head towards the door. "There are trainers waiting for your wisdom."

* * *

The screen flickered into life, the face of a man who was clearly terrified appearing in it. A chair swiveled to face the TV, the man sat in the chair hidden in shadow. The face in the TV started to speak.

"Sir, I've just reached the Kanto training base. It is completely empty. No sign of struggle, the whole place is spotless, just no people."  
"Have you looked into the security records?" a voice growled, emanating from the chair.  
"They were wiped Sir. One of the techs with me says it can't be recovered"  
"What about the terrain in front of the base?"  
"Tire marks Sir, and some deep hoof prints, like a Rapidash charging."  
"Very well. Pull your team back out of the base, and come to Goldenrod."  
"Yes Sir."

The screen went black, throwing the room back into deep shadow. The man in the chair leant back, speaking into the darkness.

"So, somebody has managed to shut down an entire base. A small team would be essential, but to have no warning at all. Perhaps…"

Behind him a door opened, and a man stepped in, his head hidden under a hood. He wore a Team Rocket uniform, fitting perfectly around his lean figure. He bowed his head as the chair swung around to face him.

"Agent. Report" the man in the chair commanded.  
"Sir, our informant at Indigo has gotten in touch. He felt it was too important to wait for his usual reports. A large number of Rockets were brought in on buses yesterday. Guarded by the Pokémon Masters Pokémon."  
"So it is him."  
"Sir?"  
"Our Kanto training base has been wiped out. All the recruits have been taken somewhere. That will be where. The simple assumption is that the Pokémon Master is responsible."  
"Yes Sir. But if he took the Kanto base, surely he would know where the Goldenrod base is from captured intelligence?"  
"Yes Agent. And I suspect he will come alone. A trap will be set for him. You are our best since we rebuilt, you will be responsible for setting it. You may use _all_ our assets, including that one. I want regular reports. You will have at most a few days; he won't wait long before striking."  
"With respect sir, he won't be able to attack straight away. To bring buses from the Kanto base would take at least two days, if he was travelling to avoid being seen it would take longer. His Pokémon wouldn't have had a chance to sleep; he will need to let them recover."

The chair swung back away from the door in dismissal, and the Rocket Agent turned to leave. As he reached the door, he heard his boss's voice ring out one last time.

"Never underestimate the Pokémon Master, especially if he is who I think he is."

The Agent stopped in the door, but nothing else was forthcoming, so he stepped out, the door swinging shut behind him. In the darkness, Giovanni the head of Team Rocket smiled into the darkness.

"So, if you are who I think you are you are finishing the job you started four years ago. You nearly reached me then, but this time I'm ready. Come and get me if you dare, 'Champion'."

* * *

Misty stood facing the two trainers that had chosen to join her on the second day of the training camp. She had taken over the large water training area inside the training complex, and had spent the first part of the morning swimming with her Pokémon. The first day had been the hardest, since her recent battle against 'Champion' had raised her profile; she had nearly a dozen trainers to work with the previous day. This, as she had complained to Gary at the end of the day, wasn't fair given that there were only thirty trainers to start with. And Johto didn't even have a Water-Type gym. She had done the best she could, but had been grateful to see that she wouldn't have to produce a repeat performance today. Unlike teaching back in Cerulean, this was harder work simply because the trainers tended to be more arrogant, but also because they were stronger. Some of them were nearly as strong as her. However, after she had been swimming for about twenty minutes, two trainers had walked in, a boy and a girl. Misty had swum to the edge of the pool, climbed out, petted Gyarados to stop him getting annoyed at the interruption, and beckoned the pair over. Looking them up and down, she realized that they were very young.

"Good morning. Are you two here to work with your Water Pokémon?" she asked them.  
The girl stepped forwards. "Gary Oak suggested that we work with you today. We trained with him yesterday, the only two he had, since most people had either gone to you or Cynthia. I'm Mellanie and this is Sam."  
"Gary?" Misty asked with an eyebrow raised quizzically. "He didn't mention anything… I'll talk to him later. So why did he think that you should work with me?"  
"Because my starter is a Water-type." Mellanie answered. "And recently he has been somewhat stubborn. He still listens to me, but I feel like there is something wrong."  
"Fair enough. Water-Types are what I do best." Misty said with a grin. "Another thing, I presume you both are prepared to get wet?"  
"Gary did warn us" Sam said. "Something about swimming."  
"Correct. Join me in the pool when you're ready, and we'll see what we can do."

Misty turned and dived back into the pool, Gyarados taking up position on one side of her, whilst her Seaking swam on the other side. As the two youngsters started to strip down to swimsuits, Misty looked around the room she used for the training. It was completely dominated by the pool, which was at least three times the size of the one in the Cerulean Gym with the pool more than a hundred meters long. There were a few platforms, which could be moved, so she had set it up so that they were along the sides of the pool to be accessible but out of the way. It was perfect for her, and she found herself grateful that she had agreed to help Cynthia. A pair of splashes told her that Sam and Mellanie had joined her, and Misty rolled onto her front to swim over to them, where they were treading water. As she drew closer, she noted how Mellanie had left three of her Pokéballs on the side of the pool, and Sam had left one of his as well as noting with approval that despite this they were still wearing their Pokéball belts.

"Alright, first, how good are both of you at swimming?" Misty asked as she reached them.  
"We're pretty good. We used to have races all the time when we were younger" Mellanie said.  
"Good. Then why don't you have a race to the other end and back?" Misty said with a smile.

Before Mellanie could respond, Sam had exploded into motion, a front crawl causing him to move away from his friend at an impressive speed given his age. Mellanie glared at him and was about to set off straight after him when she felt Misty's arm stopping her.

"Remember, you are a Pokémon trainer, in water. Use your Pokémon to help you."

Mellanies face lit up, and she pulled out one of her Pokéballs, releasing her Poliwag. A quick word with her Pokémon caused it to nod, and Mellanie set off in a front crawl, but without using her feet. Poliwag swam behind her and pushed against her feet, causing her to move quicker. Before she reached the end she had overtaken Sam, who, because Poliwag was hidden under the water, couldn't see what she was doing. Mellanie turned, pushed off the wall at the end and started to race back, leaving Sam comfortably behind. As she reached Misty, Mellanie started to tread water again, and Poliwag swum in front of her, bobbing around, happy to be in the water as well as beating Sam. As Sam got closer, the Tadpole Pokémon swam into Mellanies arms, and then used its tail and feet to keep both of them afloat. As Sam reached them, he started to tread water again, as the two girls faced him grinning wildly. He looked at Misty, before his eyes travelled to Mellanie and then to Poliwag who was still happily grinning from her trainers arms.

"You used Poliwag didn't you Mel?" Sam asked. Mellanie nodded. "And let me guess, that isn't cheating is it?" Misty shook her head, with a wide grin still on her face.  
"Not bad Sam, you're a good swimmer, but to work well with Water Pokémon you need to get the feel for what it is to be a Water Pokémon. And that means swimming with them as well as training with them. Look at Poliwag, she is clearly happy to be swimming, and she is happy to be with Mellanie. Water Pokémon are one of the types where it is possible to work with them in their natural element without any danger. I mean, you would be foolish to follow a Fire-Type into a volcano, and it is hard to fly with a Flying-type, although not impossible, yet swimming is safe."

The two young trainers looked at each other, a new respect for the specialist that they were working with evident in their expressions. Their attention snapped back to Misty as she started to speak once again.

"I notice that both of you left Pokéballs on the side, I presume those are Pokémon that would struggle in the water?" Sam and Mellanie nodded. "Smart. Why don't you release the Pokémon that you have with you that would enjoy the water? If they aren't Water-types, try releasing them onto platforms first."

Sam started to swim towards the nearest platform, and released his Pokémon as he got closer. All five of the Pokémon he was carrying materialized on the platform, and looked around. They had been warned that there would be water involved today but they hadn't expected to be released into the middle of a pool. Sam's Ghastly floated over the pool, whilst his Furret sat on the platform looking at the water dubiously. Pidgeotto and Butterfree took off, hovering over the pool whilst Wooper let out a sound of joy and dived into the pool splashing around happily. Mellanie on the other hand had simply thrown one of her Pokéballs to a different platform, where Machop materialized. He looked down at the water before seeing his reflection and started admiring his muscles. She then released her Totodile into the water next to her where he started to splash about.

Misty suddenly rose out of the water by about a meter, riding on the head of her Gyarados. The head moved close to Totodile, who stopped splashing when confronted with the Atrocious Pokémon. Totodile turned somewhat uncertainly to his trainer who merely gestured for him to listen to the women who sat on the Pokémon that was towering above him.

"Well, you're certainly a strong Pokémon." Misty started, looking down at the Big Jaw Pokémon. "But your trainer says she's been having problems with you. Let's see… What attacks can you do?"

The words had hardly left Misty's mouth when Totodile unleashed a Hydro Pump at Gyarados. The Atrocious Pokémon, caught unawares, reeled back from the blast which was powerful enough to nearly knock him over. Recovering, he glowered down at Totodile, who simply grinned back. Misty, who had survived her Pokémon being knocked back, put a calming hand on Gyarados, before looking over at Mellanie.

"Totodile knows Hydro Pump?" Mellanie nodded. "Interesting. Usually, Totodile evolve well before they learn moves that powerful. Sam?" the boy's head snapped around. "Your starter, is at a Johto Pokémon as well?" Sam nodded. "Can you show me?"

Sam called out a command to Pidgeotto who swooped over the pool, before grabbing Sam's sixth Pokéball, and releasing Quilava on the side of the pool. The Volcano Pokémon appeared, looking out across the pool. Misty looked at him, and then turned back to Sam.

"That is a powerful Pokémon Sam. He looks almost ready to evolve again. How many Gyms have you two taken on?"  
"Three." Sam answered, before gesturing to his Pokémon to follow him as he swam over to Quilava, Furret having finally decided to try swimming.  
Misty turned back to Totodile. "Assuming that Mellanie got you at the same time as Sam got Quilava; you should also have evolved… So why haven't you?"

Totodile turned his head slightly, staring back at the Water Specialist, as if challenging her to work it out. Mellanie was still treading water, with Poliwag still in her arms. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Machop still showing off to his reflection and she gestured for him to join them in the water. As the Fighting Type dived in and started to swim across, Misty suddenly jumped off Gyarados' head, landing next to Totodile.

"Right. You clearly have a problem, but there doesn't seem to be a reason for one. Unless you are just being difficult…" Misty suddenly stopped talking as a memory suddenly surfaced in her thoughts. Years previously, when she was travelling through Johto, a Totodile, belonging to her friend Ash messing around, clearly enjoying himself. She grinned as the solution struck her. Turning back to Mellanie, Misty started talking again.

"Let me guess, Totodile was difficult after a defeat? You started to focus more on training to make sure it didn't happen again, and Totodile started to be more difficult after that?"  
Mellanie was shocked. "How on earth did you know all that?" she asked.  
"Because your Totodile wants to have fun. My guess is that he simply hasn't evolved because then he would be bigger and it might restrict him from enjoying himself. Let him have fun as well as training, and you should be alright."

Mellanie turned back to see her Totodile grinning, before kicking away and swimming across the pool. Smiling, she turned back to Misty who had a gleam in her eye. The Water Specialist gestured for them to join Sam on the side of the pool, and struck out, leaving Mellanie to follow her.

* * *

Ash stood looking out across the island he lived on. The island was a short distance away from Indigo Plateau, leaving him an easy journey to and from the Pokémon Leagues base whenever he needed to go. Those who had seen it called it Mystery Island simply because none of them had ever managed to get onto it. There was only one way in from land which was along a bridge that had a gate that could only be opened by either Psychic strength or by aura. However, it was so complicated that only the very strongest of either would be able to open it, Ash and his two Psychic types being the only ones capable. To try to reach the island by water was even more complex as boats found themselves caught in vicious rapids that invariably ended up taking them away from the island. And the two brave men who had tried to fly onto the island had found themselves hit by huge winds that had forced them to head away, or risk being knocked out of the sky. As such, it was a perfect place for somebody who was as private as Ash to live. His Pokémon and him could live and train in peace, without having to worry about anybody. Crucially in Ashs mind, there was absolutely no way that the media who dogged every Pokémon Master would be able to reach him. As such, he was perfectly able to relax there. Without turning, Ash felt Espeon stroll up behind him, the Sun Pokémon standing proud next to her trainer. Ash reached down and scratched her behind the ears, causing her to purr. Looking back out across Mystery Island, Ash started to speak.

"On Thursday we will be teaching some trainers." Espeon looked up, her eyes bright with curiosity. "Yes, I thought you would be surprised. There are two trainers there who could be strong. They are young now, but with the right encouragement, they will become very strong. They would be good partners for us. Friday, we will start our strike at the heart of Team Rocket, giving us time to reach Goldenrod overnight. We will hit every floor that is above ground at once, before striking into the underground areas. There can be no place where they can escape, and this time we will get Giovanni."

Espeon mewed quietly, and Ash turned his head to look down at her.

"I know, I suspect the same thing. I thought that he would know that we are coming, but that can't be helped. At best, we will just have to spring the trap, and move through it. If it is what I think it will be, then you will have to trust me."  
"Espeon?"  
"Simple. If Giovanni knows that we are coming, he will have a guaranteed escape route. He will also try to trap me, and then let time wear the rest of you down. If you look like breaking through to him, he will simply vanish again, and we are back where we started. Assuming I'm right, you will pull out, and leave me trapped. When I know that Giovanni is present, and with me, I will send out a message that you will be able to detect. Alakazam can then teleport you all in, and we have Giovanni."

Espeon looked up at her trainer, master and friend, worry written over her face. She knew that Ash was powerful, but she still feared leaving him in the hands of Team Rocket. The logic in his plan was sound, as it was the best way to guarantee that they would be able to capture Giovanni, but she still didn't like the idea. Ash, noting the worry in her expression did not need her to talk to know what she was thinking.

"Espeon, this is one where you are going to have to trust me. If you stay nearby, you will be able to sustain a mental link for a short while, so you won't be cut off. However, ultimately, Giovanni will not want to risk his capture, so it could take a while for him to be sufficiently confident that he has actually subdued me. Patience will be key. Now, let us go see the others."

Ash turned back towards his house, Espeon easily keeping pace alongside him. His Pokémon had all slept for most of the day when they returned, utterly exhausted from their work in capturing the Rockets. Ash had been proud of them; they had done everything he could ever ask of them. However, he knew their loyalty to him. They would not enjoy the plan that he knew he had to use if he was able to capture Giovanni and finally end Team Rocket. Many of them still remembered his fury four years previously when he had fought his way through the Rockets, Espeon at his side, and his other Pokémon fighting throughout the headquarters under Viridian Gym.

When Ash had reached the room where they expected to find Giovanni, only to find it empty. There had been a tunnel, dug out at the back, behind a hidden door. Ash had smashed the door from its hinges, to find railway tracks, which showed him Giovanni's escape route. Knowing that to chase would be fruitless, Ash turned and strode straight back out of the room, to find his Pokémon. After he had collected them all, he assembled his Pokémon in front of the Rockets that were still on their feet, which was definitely a minority. Looking back over them, he had seen the injuries to the ten Pokémon he had at the time, all for nothing. His anger had cowed the Rockets, and none of them had dared move until the police showed up to arrest despite the fact that Ash had left nearly fifteen minutes previously. He had however, taken the highest rank Rocket that he had found with him; Domino. The Black Tulip had been unconscious when Ash found her, unable to take the impact of a Pokémon that Aggron had sent flying into her. By the time Ash had found the Rocket headquarters, she had been the Rockets second in command, and so was the alternative target given Giovanni's escape. Faced with Ash's anger, she had been terrified, but refused to talk about where her boss might be. At first Ash thought she was merely being brave, but after Espeon had searched her mind, he realized that Domino simply didn't know. Giovanni had vanished into the wilderness. As a result, Ash had taken Domino to a Police station and left her tied up. She was sufficiently well known by the police that she was arrested on the spot, and the Viridian police had remained quietly grateful that their cover-up of the whole affair was continued.

What Ash's Pokémon would remember from the whole episode was the way he very nearly lost control. Espeon had to restrain him because he had looked like he was going to kill Domino. When he forced the Sun Pokémon to her limit to restrain him, Alakazam and Aggron stepped in. Between the three of them they had managed to restrain their enraged trainer, preventing him from taking revenge for their injuries which had been gained for nothing on the women in front of them. It was this that prevented Domino from even attempting to flee; she had decided that anybody who took three Pokémon to restrain was clearly not somebody that she wanted hunting her. Ash hoped to use this memory to persuade his Pokémon that he needed them to pretend to abandon him.

Reaching the clearing behind the house where his Pokémon were resting, Ash stopped walking, and the Pokémon quickly lined up in front of him. After laying out his plan for the attack in Goldenrod, Ash held up a hand to forestall any complaints.

"Before you all complain, hear me out." Ash said. "Four years ago, we fought our way through hell, to find Giovanni had escaped. If we go about it the same way, he will do the same thing again. This we cannot permit. Those of you who were there will remember the way I reacted when I found that you had all been hurt for no reason. Now, I understand that none of the injuries were life threatening, and that you have picked up worse in training. However, they were by far the worst injuries that you have ever had for _no reason at all_. As a result, I will not permit it to happen again. So, argue all you want, this is one time where I must ask for your unequivocal trust. And this time we _will_ bring down Giovanni."


	10. Chapter 10

Cynthia was stood on the platform in the same room that she had first addressed all the trainers on the first day of the training camp. Once again, behind her were the specialists that she had managed to assemble. 'Champion' had, surprisingly, not commented on their use, and she suspected he enjoyed the idea as much as she did. At least she hoped so. In front of her were the trainers, assembled as they had been three days previously. The only difference was that stood next to her was the Pokémon Master, in his standard black clothes. The man who she had spent more than two months trying to understand and get to know, and failed miserably in both tasks. Unlike last time, when she had done the talking, Cynthia stood and listened as 'Champion' stepped forwards to address the thirty trainers in front of him.

"Cynthia has prevailed on me to spend a day helping with the training. That day is today. I will make something clear from the start. I do not have time to deal with those who aren't willing to listen. I will not repeat things. And if I suspect that you are wasting my time, you will regret it. Questions?"

There was a silence so complete that it was deafening. Nobody moved, not wanting to be the one to disturb the greatest Pokémon Trainer in living memory. 'Champion' waited a moment, before starting to talk once again.

"Proceed to the mixed fields."

Cynthia winced slightly at the commanding tone, but nobody complained or even looked like they were considering it. Every trainer that she had invited to the camp had been eager at the opportunity to learn under her; a trainer that everybody had considered the best of a generation until 'Champion' taken her title. Coupled with the chance to train under specialists who understood their type perfectly, and it was hard to say no. However, she knew that this was what they had all truly hoped for; the chance to train with the Pokémon Master. Misty in particular looked absolutely thrilled, having experienced first-hand how skilled he was. Pikachu, who had insisted on coming today was looking equally eager, but he also had a hidden idea, to try to work out why the Pokémon Master seemed so familiar.

As they reached the field, they found the four regions set up with four different types; Water, Fire, Rock and a standard battlefield. The water field was a simple pool without any platforms, whilst the rock was equally standard across the majority of stadiums. The fire field was field of hot coals which had platforms suspended over it. 'Champion' stood waiting for the trainers as they stood on the edge of the battle area. As the last one arrived, 'Champion' gave a simple command.

"Those of you that have one, release a Water Pokémon."

Of the thirty trainers, only nine didn't have a Water-type, and soon the water field was busy with Pokémon. Misty felt 'Champions' eye on her as she fingered her Pokéballs, and she chose to release her Dewgong into the water. As the last of the Pokémon materialized, 'Champion' held up his hand, a Pokéball in it, and released his Sharpedo onto the edge of the Rock field next to the Water field. All the water Pokémon instantly turned to face the Brutal Pokémon, but Sharpedo scanned them until he saw Misty's Dewgong. As the two Pokémon locked eyes, Sharpedo smiled at the Sea Lion Pokémon. Not the smirk it had on its face whilst battling, but a smile which was one between two comrades. Dewgong blinked, then smiled back, before her attention was sent back to 'Champion' who was talking again.

"Water is fluid, and ever changing, whilst possessing great power. Water Pokémon are among the most versatile when used properly, in particular their amphibious abilities giving them a whole new area to dodge into. However, the concept of an ever-changing machine is one that can be incorporated into battling. Particularly in the ability to dodge attacks, but fluidity is vital in moving from attack to defense and stringing attacks together. Observe." He then turned to Cynthia and nodded, causing the ex-master to turn to her Milotic that she had released.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump followed by Aqua Tail."

The Tender Pokémon raised its head before firing a torrent of water at Sharpedo. Sharpedo lurched to the side, to avoid the water before firing his own attack straight back catching Milotic before she could use Aqua Tail. Struggling through the impact of Sharpedo's Water Gun, Milotic surged forwards, only to find that Sharpedo had dived into the water, using a weak Crunch on Milotic as she passed overhead. Sharpedo then spun away from Milotics second Hydro Pump, firing another Water Gun at point-blank range sending Milotic crashing back into the water. Cynthia then called out for her Pokémon to use recover, and to stop the fight as Sharpedo regained his original position.

"So, there you saw Sharpedos fluidity. He dodged an attack before firing his own whilst still having enough time to dodge and attack again." 'Champion' said. "Sharpedo was holding his attacks back there, but you saw how hard it is for Milotic to fight back. The crucial part is when your Pokémon dodge is that they can then get an attack in before their opponent can recover. If they come out facing the wrong way, you have gained nothing. And when done properly, you will see that your fights become more visually inspiring, something of importance to both trainers and coordinators. A Pokémon fighting with the fluidity of water is a sight to behold as well as being very hard to defeat. You will be able to practice this later, but now your Pokémon have seen and heard, recall them."

The trainers did as he ordered, their faces showing their concentration as they listened to 'Champion'. He moved away from the water field after recalling Sharpedo, and stepped towards the Fire field. As the trainers assembled around it, they were ordered to release the fire types that they had. Once the Fire Pokémon were stood on the hot coals, 'Champion' released his Charizard, who stood at the center of the field, tall and proud. 'Champion' then turned back to the trainers.

"Fire itself is dangerous, possessing incredible power but can be hard to control. Trying to get fire to do what you want can be a long, difficult task. Fire Pokémon are similar in nature, often capable of the most powerful attacks, but Fire types are notoriously hard to control. With these Pokémon trust is vital to being able to use them effectively. Once you have Pokémon their trust, you need to work on timing. If you are able to have them strike at the right moment, they can be devastating, but at the wrong moment and it is wasted. Observe."

This time it was Cynthia's Garchomp that had been chosen to help with the demonstration, and at a command from Cynthia he fired a Flamethrower at Charizard, who dodged with a smooth turn. As Garchomp continued to try to hit Charizard, 'Champion' turned back to the trainers.

"At the moment Charizard is merely dodging to try to get no advantage. This is useful at times, but works best when your Pokémon are able to dodge using the least possible effort, like Charizard is now. The lesson from the water can then be applied, and Charizard can dodge and strike back with devastating force from a position where he won't miss. For this example, Charizard will strike an area to the side of Garchomp, as the intention of the lesson is not to injure Cynthia's Pokémon."

Turning back to his Pokémon who was still dodging, 'Champion' gave a command. As the next Flamethrower streaked in, Charizard suddenly jumped, allowing it to pass immediately under him. Before the attack even reached where he had been, Charizard struck back, a devastatingly powerful Blast Burn attack scorching an area ten meters to the side of Garchomp who couldn't move since he was still attacking. Despite the distance, the power of the attack could be felt across the room, and Garchomp visibly reeled backwards at the impact of it. Charizard then settled back to the ground as if he hadn't moved, whilst 'Champion' turned back to the watching trainers.

"Here you saw Charizard not get hit once whilst he struck back with overwhelming force as when the chance presented itself. The concept of a devastating strike comes most naturally to fire Pokémon so I am demonstrating it with them, but with sufficient work any Pokémon is capable of it. And dodging is something that any Pokémon is capable of doing, even one as large as Charizard. He didn't use his wings once, and yet dodged some twenty Flamethrowers. Now, recall your Fire Pokémon."

As the trainers did so, 'Champion' recalled Charizard and stepped over to the Rock field, letting the trainers follow. 'Champion' told them to release Rock or Ground types which they did, before releasing his Onix. As the Rock Snake Pokémon reared his head, 'Champion' turned to the trainers once again.

"Rock itself is unyielding, never giving way and being resolutely stubborn. Rock Pokémon are notorious for their ability to endure attacks. This, once again is something that can be taught to all Pokémon, regardless of type, although this is one of the harder things to teach. However, the hidden strength of the Rock-type is in the ability to strike multiple times whilst enduring a hit. If you attack Onix and he dodges and strikes back he gets in one attack which you might not be able to dodge. Yet if Onix knows that your attack won't hurt him at all, he will endure it and strike back two or three times if he is quick enough. Once again, observe."

Cynthia had sent Garchomp across to face up against Onix. The Pokémon had volunteered to do as much of the training as possible, simply because he wanted to prove to the trainer who had beaten him that he was powerful. 'Champion' had agreed, since Garchomp was capable of most of what he needed. As Garchomp faced up to Onix, Cynthia called out another attack.

"Garchomp, Mud Shot."

As the stream of mud fired from Garchomp, Onix fired off a Rock Throw before using Earthquake. Garchomp was unable to dodge either as he was still using his own attack, and since he couldn't dodge, found himself hit by both. Getting back up, he looked at Onix, the Pokémon unfazed by the hit he had taken.

"There Onix demonstrated that by taking a hit, he can get in two of his own. Garchomp was unable to dodge because he was still attacking. Proceed to the last field."

Recalling Onix, and gesturing for the other trainers to do the same for their Pokémon, 'Champion' strode over to the final field, the standard field. Turning to the trainers, he released his Altaria, and then gave instruction for them to release any Flying Pokémon that they had.

"The last aspect that I will cover is simple; dodging. If you are up against a stronger opponent, a good strategy is to wait for him to make a mistake. Whilst you do that, you cannot let him hit your Pokémon. The best Pokémon at dodging are flying types, simply due to their extra dimension in which to move; the sky. Whilst the other aspects are vital, being able to dodge is crucial in both maximizing the usefulness of the water's fluidity and the fires' power. If you can dodge effectively, you can use the fluidity of water to move between attack and defense as well as the raw power of fire to make each attack count. Observe."

Garchomp started firing Flamethrowers up at Altaria who dodged with ease. Cynthia released her Milotic once again, and soon water attacks interspersed the fire attacks racing into the sky. Altaria dodged them all with ease, barely doing more than slipping side to side. Turning to the trainers, 'Champion' ordered them all to release a Pokémon that was capable of long range attacks, and to move their flying types out of the way. They quickly did so, leaving Altaria still dodging Garchomp and Altaria, whilst a flock of flying Pokémon watched from the side, and thirty more Pokémon stood watching from the ground, with the specialists not releasing any of theirs.

"Now order your Pokémon to attack Altaria." 'Champion' said. "Tell them to keep attacking until I order them to stop, and then watch."

Misty blanched at the instruction, realizing that Altaria was going to be forced to dodge more than thirty Pokémon attacking at different times, with different attacks. They might collide and explode, and other things that could be problematic. Feeling a weight leave her shoulder, Misty glanced down to see Pikachu watching Altaria, his cheeks sparking and a look of determination in his eye. He glanced back at Misty, with a smile, before focusing on the dodging Pokémon above him. Suddenly, all the other Pokémon except Pikachu who were on the ground started firing attacks up.

"Left, swerve up, dive, spiral up, loop down, race right" 'Champion' started calling up to Altaria, who followed his instructions to the letter. As time wore on, the trainers stood in awe of Altaria, as she successfully dodged the attacks minute after minute. As she got close to the ground, Pikachu fired his own electric attack up, which 'Champion' was able to give a command to dodge, much to the electric Pokémons annoyance. After nearly ten minutes of dodging, 'Champion' called a stop to the attacks. Altaria floated up in the sky, before descending to the center of the ring of Pokémon that had tried to knock her out of the sky. Barely breathing heavily at all, Altaria looked around at the Pokémon who had clearly felt the strain of such constant attacking. As the trainers stared in disbelief, 'Champion' spoke once again.

"What you just saw is a Pokémon who is good at dodging. When your Pokémon trust you to be able to guide them to the extent Altaria does with me, it is very hard to hit. The problem being with endurance, which is the second to last thing that I shall discuss with you. Your Pokémon must be physically fit, or they will struggle to be able to use all aspects of their fighting abilities to the greatest extent. For example, my Pokémon are capable of running long distance as well as firing attacks at a faster rate than yours were and for far, far longer. If you are unable to get your Pokémon to be as fit as they can be, then you will struggle to emulate what I have taught you here. As for how to teach this to your Pokémon, that is going to have to be for you to work out. I will say however, that some Pokémon are naturally good at certain aspects of what I have shown you, so you may wish to work with that type of Pokémon. The final thing to consider in battling is strategy. This is something that certain trainers excel at, such as Cynthia. If you want an example from my own fights, watch how Miss Waterflowers Gyarados was defeated when she challenged me."

'Champion' stopped speaking, and recalled his Altaria before striding away from the room. Cynthia recalled her Garchomp and Milotic before starting to talk once again.

"I think 'Champion' has just shown you something very valuable, not to say impressive. He will be around for the rest of the day, although he may not choose to make another appearance. His suggestion was that each of you go and train in the way that you wish for today. The specialists will not be instructing today, and I intend to take my Pokémon for an intense training session particularly with respect to what I've just been shown. I suggest that you do the same."

* * *

"So you see May, two of your friends have chosen to go against me and help out the Pokémon League that removed me from my job."  
"Look Dad, I don't care what you think at the moment. Firstly, Misty and Dawn went to go help Cynthia, the person that maintained your post as Petalburg Gym Leader. Secondly, in his inauguration speech 'Champion' did state that he would be expecting Gyms to train young trainers. There is no reason why you couldn't, yet you didn't. Thirdly, I would have thought that you would have seen that he was serious when he had Pryce thrown out of his Gym."

May was getting exasperated. This was the third time in a week that her father had called her to try to get her to agree with him that he was wrongfully dismissed from his post. Equally, he had called Max twice in the same period to try to get him to agree. This time had been to tell her that her friends Misty and Dawn had gone to spend two weeks working for Cynthia at the Pokémon League. It would have surprised May if they hadn't both spoken to her after their arrival, to make sure that he was alright with it given that the Pokémon League had replaced her father. May was a little upset that he had been replaced, but she felt that perhaps he did somewhat deserve it. Over the last few years Norman had gotten more and more complacent in his role as Gym Leader, and May had heard mutterings around Petalburg City that he was neglecting some of his responsibilities. When she had first heard it, the Princess of Hoenn had been furious, but when she had looked around the city she realized that the stories might be right. There were some very poor regions in Petalburg, and Norman hadn't done much to help out. When May had spoken to her father about it, it had led to the worst argument that she had ever had with her parents, and eventually she had stormed out of the house. It had been two weeks before she spoke to her mother again, and nearly a month before she agreed to talk to her father. Before 'Champions' inspection of the Gym, she had known that a large section of the city was a breeding ground for dissent as there was high unemployment coupled with poor infrastructure. It wasn't like the city authorities, i.e. Norman didn't have the money available, he had merely focused on his gym at the expense of the city. And from what May had heard, when 'Champion' came calling, he had destroyed Norman's two most powerful Pokémon with a single attack, exposing the folly on which his arrogance was built. So whilst May was upset that Norman had been removed from his position as Gym Leader, she was also very grateful that the reason given was that he had not been teaching other trainers, and that there had been no mention in the papers that he might have been responsible for the decline of parts of Petalburg City. There had been rumors that Erika had been removed from Celadon after she had simply failed to manage the cities affairs sufficiently well, and May had feared that something similar would happen to Norman. There had been a considerable backlash against Erika, despite the lack of a confirmed rumor, and May was grateful that her family had avoided something similar. The fact that there wasn't she thought was enough, she didn't need her father constantly trying to persuade her to take an anti-league stance.

"But May, surely you can see that I have been mistreated? I should never have been replaced, it's…" Norman persisted, before being interrupted by his daughter.  
"DAD!" May shouted, finally losing her temper. "I told you the first time, and I'll tell you for the tenth time, I will not support you in this. Drew and I are staying out of things at the moment, and frankly, when I warned you that you needed to devote more time to your other responsibilities you blew up in my face. Face the facts. You alone are responsible for this."

Norman suddenly looked upset.

"Is that really what you think May?" he asked.  
"Yes Dad. I'm really sorry that you were replaced, but I think that to an extent you brought it upon yourself."  
"Very well May. I'm sorry you think that, but it's clear that you've made your choice" Norman said, before hanging up.

May threw her hands up in exasperation. Her father could be so irritating when he felt aggrieved. As she settled back in her chair, she felt hands start to massage her shoulders. Sighing in relief, she relaxed as Drew continued to massage out the stress that invariably came with a call from her father.

"Are you alright?" her concerned boyfriend asked.  
"Yeah. I think he's got the point now." May replied with a small smile. "At the moment I see no reason to join his crusade against the Pokémon Master."  
"Good" Drew enthused. "Because your little brother is insisting that you go out and battle him He seems to be under the impression that you promised him the chance and if you are considering rejoining contests you could use the practice."  
May grinned, before standing up, and giving Drew a quick kiss before they headed out to the field just outside their house in Littleroot Town. She had taken the decision to train for contests once again after her and Drew had gotten fed up of Dawn's bragging. Drew had commented with their Pokémon being as healthy as they could make them as they had had little else to do since they had dropped out of the circuit, she would stand a good chance. A bit of training would get them contest ready once again, and May could then compete with Dawn and see if she really was as good as she said she was, or was just lacking some competition. They suspected that Dawn really was that good, but May and Drew had a few tricks that they had developed, so felt quietly confident that May might be able to cause an upset.

* * *

"Totodile, dodge left and then Water Gun." Mellanie called.  
"Quilava, Flamethrower." Sam countered, a smile on his face.

The stream of water from Totodile was engulfed by the larger fire attack, causing the room to fill with steam. Totodile remained alert, and dived to the side to dodge the Flame Wheel that Quilava had attacked with. As the Big Jaw Pokémon dodged, he turned and fired another Water Gun after his opponent. As the steam cleared, it was evident that Totodile had missed with his attack, as Quilava looked totally unhurt. The two youngsters had spent nearly two hours working with their starters on how to dodge. Mellanie had found it far easier, with her Totodile being an excellent dodger already. Sam had a much harder time of it, with Quilava not being anywhere near as skilled at dodging. Totodile seemed to take a kind of pleasure from dodging the attacks of his counterpart, whilst Quilava seemed far more inclined to simply attack. However, with the effort that the trainers were putting in, Quilava was improving, but the style jarred against Sam's own way of battling. They were now testing their results against each other in one of the training rooms where they were alone since most of the other trainers were in one of the main rooms. During the battle however, Sam had used the fact that Quilava had greater power than Totodile to block Mellanies attacks and frustrate her, with a great deal of success.

"Totodile, close the distance"  
"Quilava, end it"

As Totodile ran at Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon reared up on its heels and fired a huge torrent of fire at Totodile. The Big Jaw Pokémon suddenly dived to the side, but Quilava was able to redirect his flame and land a heavy hit on Totodile, sending him reeling backwards. The Water type struggled back to his feet, only for a voice to ring out.

"Stay there Totodile"

'Champion' was striding across the room towards the two youngsters, a magenta cat padding along beside him. As he reached Totodile he put a hand on the Pokémons head. Under the eyes of the two trainers, Totodiles injuries faded away and he quickly got up with a grin. 'Champion' turned around to face the two stunned trainers.

"What you just say was a simple healing of a Pokémon. Do not discuss that with anybody else. Understood?" When Sam and Mellanie nodded, 'Champion' started talking again.

"Good. Mellanie, what were you doing when you had Totodile charge in there?"  
"Sir?"  
"When you attacked, you were charging at a Pokémon which clearly has a great deal of firepower. Why?"  
"I… err…"

Mellanie was lost for words. Throughout the battle she had struggled to get a clear hit on Quilava, so when she was trying to carve out an opportunity. Before she could stammer anything else, Sam stepped in.

"Sir, knowing her style as I do, I think she was trying to force Quilava to attack and leave an opening for Totodile. The way that he dodged when Quilava attacked nearly worked, but Quilava and I have trained for him to be able to sustain his most powerful attacks for a little bit longer in case opponents try to dodge them."

Sam fell silent as 'Champion' focused on him. Stepping past Sam he stood in front of Quilava who rubbed his head against 'Champions' leg, remembering the man that had been kind to him before he joined Sam. As he petted the Volcano Pokémon, 'Champion' sent his aura into the Pokémon to see if what Sam said was true. What he found was an unusually large ability to hold quantities of energy, which did indeed mean that Quilava would be able to sustain his attacks for longer. Turning back to the two trainers, 'Champion' started to talk once again.

"From what I saw, you've been working on dodging. May I ask why?"  
"From what you showed us today, it seemed to fit Totodile the best" Mellanie said. "He has always enjoyed dodging, he treats it like a game."  
"I see." 'Champion' said. "And Sam?"  
"I thought the way your Charizard was able to dodge was awesome. Quilava thought the same, so we agreed to work with Mel on it."  
"So you both do it because your Pokémon enjoy it?"  
"Well… yes" Sam said. "Isn't that the point? You said it yourself, respect the Pokémon."

'Champion' tilted his head slightly, to look at Sam. He then turned and strode across the room, to stand in the trainer's box facing the two young trainers. Realizing what he wanted, the Sam and Mellanie looked at each other in fear. Quilava and Totodile glanced at their trainers, and then at each other before taking a stance facing 'Champion'.

"Totodile, are you sure about this?" Mellanie asked, only for the Big Jaw Pokémon to nod at her.

Watching from across the battlefield, 'Champion' looked over his shoulder.

"Espeon, this one is yours" he said, before raising his voice to talk to the two trainers on the other side as the cat padded out into the field. "This isn't a battle, don't worry. I'm testing to see how good you are at dodging, and even fighting back if you get the chance. Espeon won't fight at full strength, and her attacks will be held back. See how well you do."

As his opponents registered what he was actually doing, the gem on Espeon's head glowed, and a small beam fired out of it. Totodile instinctively dived out of the way, but the beam followed him, catching him and sending the Water type sprawling across the floor.

"Quilava, Flamethrower" Sam ordered. As the Pokémon fired a fire attack at Espeon, the Sun Pokémon just lazily looked at him, before firing her own attack that collided, stopping the stream of flames in its tracks. As Sam reacted to this attack, another weak Psybeam fired at Totodile who had regained his feet.

"Totodile, dodge left" Mellanie commanded.  
"Quilava, help Totodile by attacking Espeon." Sam ordered.

As the two Pokémon followed their trainers instructions, the Psybeam flying at Totodile suddenly changed direction to target Quilava, as two more flew from Espeon arcing around to hit Quilava. Sam however, was very quick to react to the incoming strikes.

"Quilava, Flame Wheel backwards" he called, with his Pokémon reacting instantly, and the Psybeams missing the target. As Quilava arced around, Espeon's Psychic threw him across the field. The battle continued in this way for a few more minutes, with neither Totodile nor Quilava able to get a clear shot at Espeon, who was toying with the, as she had been ordered. Mellanie and Sam were able to keep their Pokémon away from most of the attacks, but the occasional one came through. After a while, 'Champion' called a halt, allowing Sam and Mellanie a break from having to coordinate their Pokémon so closely. Watching them carefully, 'Champion' could see that they were tired, and their Pokémon had begun to struggle at the start. Striding across the field, he put a hand on each of their Pokémon to restore the energy that they had lost, before approaching the trainers.

"Not bad at all. You should be proud, your Pokémon are well trained, and clearly trust you. You have both been trainers for just a few weeks and yet you both have three badges and Pokémon who trust you. I think that these two will help you for today."

As he finished speaking he took out two Pokéballs, handing one to each of the trainers in front of him. He then walked past them, Espeon at his side as he left the room, leaving the two youngsters staring at the Pokéballs in their hands. With a shrug, Mellanie released the Pokémon in hers, before Sam did the same. They watched with awe as 'Champions' Charizard and Sceptile appeared. Before the trainers could do anything, Sceptile stepped forwards and started to talk quickly to Totodile and Quilava.

_"I see you passed._ _We were left with you to teach you what we can."_ Sceptile said.  
 _"Passed?"_ Quilava asked.  
 _"The fighting you were just doing was a test. Between us, Charizard and myself will teach you what you were shown this morning. We are capable of all of the aspects that your trainers were shown"_

As the Forest Pokémon stopped talking, Totodile and Quilava turned back to their trainers. Over the time they had been together they had found that the best way to get a message across to their trainers was to talk whilst miming the motions. After a few minutes of this, Mellanie and Sam had gotten the idea, and released the remainder of their Pokémon, who lined up in front of their two instructors.

_"Right"_ said Charizard, speaking for the first time. _"Who thinks they can hit as hard as me?"_

* * *

James arrived late at night with Meowth in tow, after 'Champion' had left for Goldenrod City. They was directed straight up to Cynthia's office, where the ex-Pokémon Master greeted them.

"Thank you for coming James. I appreciate it." Cynthia started.  
"It's not every day that somebody like you requests me to visit, and especially not in with the criteria. May I know why I couldn't arrive earlier?" James said.  
"If you had, 'Champion' would know. He still might, but he won't be able to do anything about it."  
"So what don't you want him to know?"  
"He is attacking a Team Rocket base."

James and Meowth shared a stunned glance. As far as they knew, Team Rocket had collapsed years ago; they had been among the few to notice the sharp decline in crime. They had gone with Jessie to the old headquarters and found them deserted. To hear that the organization had resurfaced was shocking. James face sharpened in realization as he worked out what Cynthia wanted, something that she didn't miss.

"Yes James." She said. "I know you are an ex-Rocket, and so I need information. What we discuss here is not to be talked about anywhere else, understood? You too Meowth." They both nodded. "Good. This is all classified, but three weeks ago Gym Leader Falkner in Violet City, Johto, found a cadre of Team Rocket grunts stealing Pokémon. He took them into custody and alerted us that the organization has resurfaced. Since then we have hidden the information from the world as we try to deal with them quietly. Two weeks ago, 'Champion' found a recruitment station in Celadon City, which gave him the information he needed to launch an attack on a base on the edge of Kanto, taken the whole base captive. From that base, he found the location of their main headquarters, and has just left to assault it. What I need to know is simple. Is there any chance that Team Rocket could know he is coming and set a trap?"

James sat quietly for a long moment, before turning to Meowth.

"Meowth, I have an idea, but you were closer to the boss than I ever was. Do you know of anything like this happening before?"  
"Nope." The Scratch Cat Pokémon replied. "Nobody attacks Rocket."  
"Clearly somebody does" James said drily. "My thoughts would be that if Giovanni knows that the recruitment base was attacked, he would be able to work it out. And if he knows that, he is smart enough to set a trap for any would be attacker"  
"So the worst case scenario is that he not only knows that there is an attack coming, he will be able to plan for it, and potentially catch the attacker?" Cynthia persisted.  
"Yes. All I can say is that 'Champion' has some good back-up. In fact, I would've thought he would take you. Why hasn't he?"  
"He is attacking alone." Cynthia said bluntly.

James visibly paled at this news. He knew just how well guarded the Rocket headquarters was. Whilst an intruder might be able to get inside, they would surely be overrun by the guards.

"If he is attacking by himself, he will most likely be overrun by Rockets." James said.  
"No he won't. He took out some six hundred Rockets at the training base without any problems. If all he has to face is Rockets, I think he will win. Do you know if there will be anything else he has to fight against?" Cynthia asked.  
"Sorry, nothing we are aware of."  
"Very well. If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to ask you to remain nearby until we know for certain."  
"Of course. May I know where the headquarters are?"  
"Goldenrod City."  
"Thank you."

Standing up, James shook Cynthia's hand, and turned towards the door, beckoning for Meowth to follow him. As they walked out, he started to mentally plan how to get his own source of information from Jessie who was still in Goldenrod. He didn't want to tell Cynthia, but perhaps he could find out some more about the elusive 'Champion' whilst still keeping his ear close to the ground to find out about the demise of Team Rocket.

* * *

Ash stood watching the building. This was behavior that would be odd for anybody at four in the morning, but it was especially strange given his lack of movement. That coupled with the way that the shadows around him meant that he was virtually invisible, just looking around a wall, and the Rockets inside would have been very interested to know that he was there. Beside him, but around the corner, there was a flash Alakazam, Beautifly and Ninetales appeared. Turning to look at his Pokémon, Ash raised an eyebrow at Alakazam.

_"Twelve floors above ground, sixteen below. Minimal guards upstairs, heavy security down"_ the Psi Pokémon said. Ash nodded calmly. Beautifly then fluttered to his shoulder and started to mutter into his ear. When the Butterfly Pokémon was finished, Ash looked down at Ninetales.  
 _"Smell of_ _Pokémon and human, nothing else"_ the Fox Pokémon said, whilst stretching.  
"No traps?" Ash asked, with all his Pokémon shaking their heads at him.

Ash nodded again before turning on his heel and striding away, the Pokémon following him. He had been watching the building that Team Rocket had hidden their base under, and had sent the scouts in. To his surprise, they hadn't been able to find a trap which he took to mean that it was hidden beyond their capabilities to find. That alone surprised him; his scouts were among the best in discovering traps, but he couldn't believe that Giovanni hadn't set one. As the group reached a small park, he turned back to his scouts.

"Right. Giovanni, is he there?" Alakazam nodded. "And no sign of a trap?" Another nod. "Only smells of Pokémon and humans?" This time it was Ninetales who nodded. "This is odd. Espeon?"

At his command, the Sun Pokémon slunk out from where she had waited. She moved up alongside him, and fixed her gaze on Alakazam. Thoughts started to flicker between the two of them at lightning speed, with Espeon opening her end to Ash.

_"Something feels odd" Espeon started.  
"A lot of_ _Pokémon were there." Alakazam said. "They could have hidden something in the crowd, even we can't pick out anything special."_  
" Pokémon won't be able to stand up against us" Espeon said.  
"Enough numbers? Split us up?"  
"I don't know. Did you find evidence about them knowing about Kanto?"  
"Yes. One of the executives was thinking about a way to replace the losses there. Apparently they needed the recruits we captured."  
"Really?" Espeon asked. "Did he say what for?"  
"Some plan they had. He didn't know the details."  
"Giovanni would, but we can't reach him."  
"Tomorrow" Alakazam said.  
"Indeed. Anything suspicious? I don't want to have to go in again."  
"I'm afraid not" Alakazam said.

Suddenly Ash's cut across the two Psychic types. "Nobody is going back in tonight" he said firmly. "Tomorrow we will spring the trap, and as long as you're ready we will be fine. Alakazam, whatever happens, you must stay with me, that is the only way you will know when to flee."

The Psi Pokémon looked at Ash, not particularly happy with the plan. Ash just chuckled.

"I know you disagree, but this is non-negotiable. You all know that I can break out when I want, and you will the one bringing everybody back in when the time is right. We will succeed this time."

* * *

Giovanni was sat in his dark room when the door behind him opened. As his chair swung around, the Agent who was in charge of catching the Pokémon Master stepped in.

"He is in the city Sir" the Agent said.  
"No scouts found him?"  
"No sir. We only know because of _him_ "  
"I see. How did he get in?"  
"We don't know Sir."  
"Guess."  
"On foot? Maybe underground? Honestly sir, if it is the Pokémon Master, it could be any way at all."  
"Are you ready for him?"  
"Yes. However, I must request you have a way out if he breaks through sir, we can't lose you."  
"I do. Dismissed Agent."

Giovanni swung his chair back around to face the screens in front of him. They were showing him the security cameras from the whole building. When 'Champion' broke in, he would know about it instantly. There was no way that he could be taken by surprise. And the trap was ready. However strong the Pokémon Master was, Giovanni knew he wouldn't be ready for what was prepared for him. Smiling to himself he whispered into the silence.

"I'm ready for you 'Champion' . You will regret ever attacking me."

* * *

Ash was back in front of the building. The sky was beginning to brighten, but he didn't take any notice. He turned back around the corner, nodding to the Pokémon who were there. Alakazam's eyes flashed for a moment, and then all the Pokémon vanished, except Alakazam. Ash then strode forwards, reaching the entrance to the door that opened in front of him. Inside it looked like a standard office. Ash nodded to the receptionist as he strode past, before she suddenly slumped onto her desk. He raised an eyebrow at Alakazam who remained stonily impassive. As they moved through the relatively small ground floor, few men who were around collapsed as Alakazam used a psychic attack to overwhelm them. As they finished, Espeon the lift doors opened and Espeon stepped out.

" _We are bringing down the twelve people upstairs"_ she said, bringing a nod from Ash. Within ten minutes, all the people captured upstairs were arranged on the ground floor, tied up and knocked out. Ash strode back towards the lift, seeing that there was one button to level -1. He turned back to his Pokémon.

"Well done so far, but they will know we are here. When we get downstairs, you know what to do. Any Rockets we see knock out and we'll deal with later. Stay close where possible, but listen for orders."

His Pokémon nodding their agreement, Ash recalled all his Pokémon, and then strode into the left. As it descended, he was ready to release his team and have the fun begin.

"He is here."  
"Yes sir. I expect him to take the lift down."  
"Intercept him as soon as possible. Minimal damage."  
"Yes sir. Grunts will deploy whilst I get him ready."

Giovanni nodded, and turned to regard the screens once again. He was impressed at the audacity of the Pokémon Master, to simply stride in, and knock out the few people he had upstairs. As he watched the lift that his opponent was in descend he permitted himself a small smile. He was right, the man attacking was the Pokémon Master, and his Pokémon were almost the same team that had nearly ruined everything four years back just with a few additions. His instincts were still good, and this time he had a weapon to make sure that he was victorious in the struggle. On his screens he watched a force of nearly a dozen rockets sprint down the corridor and take up position facing the lift. They all released Pokémon, ready to attack when the doors opened. As he watched, the lift came to a stop, and the doors slowly slid open. The surrounding Pokémon all fired in attacks, and the room was filled with smoke. Suddenly a series of beams flew out, hitting the Pokémon surrounding the lift. Many of them were sent reeling backwards. The last thing Giovanni saw was the silhouettes of Pokémon materializing in the smoke before the feed from the camera died.

Ash stepped over the prone bodies of the Rockets. His Pokémon were all out and they had easily dealt with the Pokémon who were waiting for them. Glancing down the corridor he saw another group of Rockets start to move towards him. Nodding to Rapidash, Ash let the Fire Horse Pokémon go racing towards them. The speed of the incoming Pokémon left the Rockets no chance to try to avoid the attack, and sent them flying. Gathering his aura around him, Ash started to run down the corridor, his Pokémon firing attacks into every room they passed before catching up again. They moved through the first floor with incredible speed, Ash not bothering to slow down as his Pokémon systematically knocked out every Rocket that they came across, whilst dealing with all the cameras. As he reached a set of stairs leading down a level, Ash came to a stop. Within moments his Pokémon had appeared behind him once again. On the floor behind him were the stricken bodies of nearly a hundred Rocket grunts. Ash gestured to Alakazam who tried to teleport to where Giovanni was hidden, but the Psi Pokémon shook his head once again. Whatever interference Giovanni had, it was too strong for Alakazam to break through without something to focus on. Ash then leaped forwards, dropping down the entire flight of stairs in two bounds, and hitting the floor at the bottom and rolling before coming to his feet. In front of him was a shocked Rocket grunt who had clearly been about to lead the squad behind him up the stairs. As his jaw dropped at the sight of the figure in front of him, the Pokémon Master's hat still in place, he didn't see the fist flying towards him to send him flying through the air, taking out two of his men in the process. As the remainder desperately fumbled for Pokéballs, Ash stepped forwards, his Pokémon fanning out behind him.

Giovanni watched the invaders progress, no emotion on his face. Inside his head on the other hand, he was terrified. Last time this had happened, he hadn't a chance to watch the progress. This time he had a map of the facility on one of his screens and he was watching sections of it turn red as the cameras were taken out. Whenever 'Champion' appeared on the cameras, the feed appeared on a different screen, but it rarely lasted more than a few moments. What was evident however, was that 'Champion' was a master of battling, not just with Pokémon but by himself. Giovanni had watched more than a dozen Rockets think that they could take him in a fight, only to be sent flying within moments. The man's movement was inhumanely fast, his strength staggering. Coupled with the sheer power of the Pokémon backing him up, and Giovanni was very grateful that he had been able to set a trap. Even now he was wondering if it would be enough to stop the onslaught. As he watched 'Champion' charge straight down another flight of stairs, down to the ninth floor of the basement, a voice crackled in the speaker behind him.

"Sir, the trap is ready. He will be taken on the tenth floor."

Giovanni nodded to himself before speaking out loud, letting the speakers built into the room pick up the noise and send it back to the agent. "Very good Agent. Have you been tracking his progress?"  
"Yes sir. And I'm glad we have this asset, or we would be in serious trouble."

Giovanni didn't bother answering, as he watched a huge section of the ninth floor turn red on the floor plan. Suddenly he saw the camera's pick up a figure moving straight towards the stairs down another level. Behind him were half a dozen Pokémon. Giovanni wondered idly why the camera's in this section hadn't been knocked out, as well as wondering why the invader was moving ahead without half of his Pokémon as they were still clearing the eighth and ninth floors. And as the man leaped down the stairs, and came up rolling, all the cameras covering the entirety of the tenth floor and above suddenly cut out, leaving Giovanni in the dark.

Ash came out of the roll, as his Pokémon landed beside him. Espeon and Alakazam both looked at him, they knew that this was it. Espeon's Psychic had just knocked out all the camera's on the floor, and there were nearly twenty terrified looking Rockets in front of them. Aggron and Charizard stepped forwards, both firing off huge attacks. Had Ash not been prepared, he might very well have been hit when the two attacks suddenly reversed straight back at him, but he dived out-of-the-way just in time. Coming back up, Ash was suddenly jerked forwards by a powerful force. Espeon growled and he started to slide back towards her. As the conflicting forces pulled him, Ash gritted his teeth against the pain before he looked Espeon in the eye.

"Espeon, get out of here. There is nothing else you can do. Get out of here and come back to save me."

As the words came out of his mouth, Espeon relinquished her hold, despite nearly winning the psychic battle and looked at Alakazam who crossed his spoons before all of Ash's Pokémon in the facility vanished. Know without any support, Ash started to slide towards the Rockets, before he came to a stop at a junction in the corridor. A shadow passed over him, blocking out the lights from the ceiling. As Ash looked up, he saw tall figure towering above him, standing at two meters tall. The figure was heavily armored, with only one part of him not covered. It was his tail. Behind the helmet, the figures eyes glowed blue, and Ash was jerked to his feet to look into the armored face of a Pokémon he thought he had seen the last of four years previously. Mewtwo.


	11. Chapter 11

_Four years earlier:_

The legendary had been attacked by Team Rocket who had used the same machines to try and subdue him that had been used at Mt. Quena, merely more advanced. Despite the fact that he was still resisting the torture, Mewtwo had no strength left to try to escape, and so was unable to stop his captors from transporting him towards Viridian City. He knew that if he got there, they would find a way to completely subdue him, and his freedom would be completely gone. Resisting for so long had exhausted the legendary, and he knew he was only a day or so away from Viridian. Mewtwo was resigned to his capture, and had only resisted out of his fury at having to serve Team Rocket once more. It had been clear to the Rockets who were escorting the van he had been transported in that he was being slowly broken. Mewtwo had been in the dark, too weak to even send his mind out to work out where they were, with only the noise of the van moving to focus on. That and the sound of the machines attached to the inside. As he listened, Mewtwo suddenly felt the van stop. Shouting from the driver. An explosion. Mewtwo suddenly started paying a lot more attention, a new reserve of strength surfacing. He stayed in the van, listening hard. He heard the sounds of Pokémon attacks, lots of them. As Mewtwo waited, the number of attacks started to decline, until suddenly there was a series of massive explosions. The van rocked back and forth before settling back on its tires once again. Mewtwo waited, and suddenly the doors of the van burst open, and sunlight shone in. A figure stood at the door, only a silhouette against the light. Another silhouette appeared beside him, before a brilliantly colored beam flew into the interior of the van, shattering the four devices along the walls. Released from the machines that had tortured him, Mewtwo dropped to the ground, landing on all fours before slowly climbing to his feet. As he looked up, the figure was gone from the entrance to the van, and so Mewtwo stepped out of his prison, into the sunlight he thought he would never see again. The back of a van was pointing up a hill, evidently twisted from the road, and in front of Mewtwo was the figure that had freed him, ten Pokémon stood in a line behind him. Slowly turning, Mewtwo surveyed the wreckage of the convoy behind him, before turning back to his rescuer.

Ash stood there facing the Pokémon in front of him. Mewtwo stood tall, but the injuries to him were. Behind him were the wrecks of more than a dozen vehicles, the bodies of many of the drivers still in the burnt out wreckage. The Rocket convoy had been totally wiped out by Ash's Pokémon and Ash himself, Rockets lay on the ground, many of them dead. The ferocity and surprise of the attack had completely and utterly overwhelmed the Rockets, despite the large escort. Ash had personally added three to the body count, in addition to those he had only knocked out. Mewtwo looked him in the eye, recognizing the trainer that he had last seen years earlier at Mount Quena. As Ash watched, Mewtwos strength finally gave out, and he slumped to the ground.

Ash had left medicine for the Legendary to help him recover, along with a large quantity of food. Mewtwo had tried to find him to thank him, having released the clone Pokémon into the wild some time earlier . A month later he had been flying in a remote region when he saw ruins. Dropping down, Mewtwo found that it was a Team Rocket base. In the aftermath of this discovery, Mewtwo had gone back to Viridian City. He had stood in the ruins of the Rocket headquarters, and tried to work out what had happened. An organization that had the power to snatch a legendary couldn't just collapse, yet collapse was what had happened. What eventually clued Mewtwo in was the lack of bodies. When he had woken up again after his rescue, there hadn't been a single body or any wrecks of vehicles left. The whole area had been cleared by Ash. Inside the Rocket headquarters was the same, so Mewtwo assumed that it was Ash who had attacked it. He never found the trainer again.

_Present Day_

Mewtwo stood watching the trainer to whom he owed his life. It was the early hours of the morning, the day after the failed raid. Ash was attached to the wall by manacles around his wrists. Behind him was the same machine that was built into Mewtwo's armor. It sent an electric charge into the targets body. In Mewtwo it encouraged obedience by the simple reasoning of if he tried to resist, the charge in his armor was enough to seriously injure the legendary, potentially even kill him. It also kept him weak enough to prevent him from forcing it out quickly enough to stop it overwhelming him. The one behind Ash was enough to keep the trainer in a degree of pain, but not enough to cause permanent damage. If he tried to resist, however the charge would be turned up massively. The Rocket who had secured the manacles around him had told him so. Ash wasn't particularly inclined to test it out. There were four Rockets stood outside the cell which was in one of the lowest levels of the Team Rocket headquarters, with Mewtwo stood outside. Tentatively, the Psychic legendary sent out his mind, wincing as the trainer on the wall jerked in pain.

" _Sorry"_ Mewtwo's said telepathically, without the guards knowing. " _If I had known it was you, I would have refused and faced the consequences."  
_ Inside Mewtwo's head, there was an image of Ash, his body stance neutral, a shadow across his face. " _It's fine. How did they catch you?"_  
Mewtwo sighed, it was embarrassing for him to be captured by Giovanni again. " _Bad luck on my part. Giovanni was apparently looking for me, and I just managed to walk straight into a squad of his Rockets. Before I could stop them, one of them informed their boss of what they had found, and next thing I knew there was a fleet of helicopters heading for me. I was worn down over time, and a Pokémon of theirs managed to get this helmet onto my head. It has the same thing that is in your back just it was turned up far higher. In the time it took me to get rid of it, they managed to attach more, and soon I was caught, having to try to fight_ _off the Rockets whilst enduring the pain. It was too much. When I woke up again, Giovanni was there, telling me that I would serve him, or he would kill me. Each of the pieces of my armor has one of these devices, and I can't disable them all simultaneously, their constant charge prevents me from getting back to full strength."  
"If you were at full strength could you get out?" _Ash asked.  
" _I think so"_ Mewtwo answered. " _But that won't happen. They are sure to make sure that I can't regain strength, the power in the suits circuits is enough for that"_

An image of a grin flashed in Mewtwo's mind. It was at this point that Mewtwo realized something. Despite the fact that he was closely linked to Ash's mind, he couldn't feel any pain radiating from the trainer. Yet when he watched Ash, he could see him writhing in apparent pain, something that the guards had noted. Equally, for somebody who wasn't psychic, Ash seemed to have an excellent grasp of mental communication. Now suspicious, Mewtwo started questioning the captive once again.

" _Why aren't you in pain?"_ the Psychic legendary asked.  
" _I'm blocking it. Don't tell them, I can only block so much."_ Ash replied. __  
"Block? But you're not psychic, how can you block something like that?"  
"Correct. Suffice it to say, I have ways."

Mewtwo stood staring at the trainer who still twisted as if he was in pain. His acting was superb, if Mewtwo didn't know, he would assume that Ash was feeling every bit of the pain that he should be. And there was something else wrong with him. The first two times Mewtwo met Ash, he had been surprised by the amount of emotion that ran through the trainer. Now he could feel nothing. Emotion simply didn't seem to be part of his make-up anymore. Mewtwo reached out with his mind again, surprised to feel another presence withdraw as he touched the Pokémon Master's mind. Unable to work out what the second presence was, Mewtwo decided to focus on his conversation with Ash.

" _I am sorry for getting you in here."_ Mewtwo said, trying to apologize once again.  
" _I'm here."_ Ash said, cutting the legendary off. " _You can get out."_  
"I can't. If I try, the suit electrocutes me."  
"When I insult you, use your tail to start to strangle me."  
"WHAT? Are you insane?"

Ash didn't bother to answer with his mind, merely glaring at Mewtwo and speaking out loud.

"You know Mewtwo, its funny. You were losing the tug of war when I ordered my Pokémon to pull out. A single Psychic type able to beat you. I thought you were supposed to be strong?"

Instinctively, Mewtwo growled with rage, raising a hand to strike at Ash. As he realized what he was doing, he lowered his hand, and let his tail to snake out and wrap around Ash's neck. As soon as it made contact, Mewtwo felt himself getting stronger. Energy was flowing into him, and suddenly, Mewtwo realized that there was more than enough to overload the armor and allow himself to escape. Behind him, he heard a loud cough. Spinning around, his tail still wrapped around Ash's throat, Mewtwo saw a screen with Giovanni's face in it. The man looked pleased, as if he had just gained something important.

"Mewtwo, if you could not murder our guest, I would appreciate it."

Relaxing his tail, Mewtwo stepped away from Ash who groaned, the marks around his neck clearly visible. Mewtwo stalked away from the cell, before focusing his attention on the screen, where Giovanni was now addressing Ash.

"'Champion'. Nice of you to join us." Giovanni said.  
"Giovanni." Ash replied, his voice totally devoid of emotion.  
"I apologize for Mewtwo's actions. I suggest that you refrain from insulting him, he seems to take them personally."  
"Perhaps he objects to his own captivity?"

Giovanni's face smiled tightly. He moved his arm, pushing a button off-screen. Ash suddenly screamed in pain, as the charge flowing into him trebled. Casting his mind into Ash's once again, Mewtwo found to his surprise that the amount of electricity that Ash was deflecting was greater than he himself was being subjected to. To his even greater shock, he found that none was getting through to Ash. The scream was faked, making Mewtwo reflect that Ash was a stunningly good actor. As Giovanni pushed a different button, Ash flopped down in the manacles, before raising his head once again.

"I suggest more strongly that you refrain from angering me." Giovanni said his lip curling. "I don't have the same restraint when it comes to me being angered."  
Ash remained silent, which seemed to amuse Giovanni.  
"You know you will be missed?" Giovanni taunted. "I might reveal that you fell into a trap and were captured, I might make it look like you defected. Without you able to counter the story, what Team Rocket says will be believed. And with you removed, the Pokémon League is currently leaderless, and has nothing that can stand up to Mewtwo, or our numbers. You have caused the collapse of the Pokémon League with your captivity. And to think you thought to strengthen it." Giovanni tutted. "I guess even the best intentions can end badly. I'll talk to you again soon, 'Champion'. After all, you're not going anywhere."

The screen went back. Mewtwo turned back around, before linking his mind to Ash's once again.

" _'Champion'?"_

_"My name is a secret Mewtwo. You are among a very small group that knows it."_

_"You're Pokémon Master and nobody knows who you are?"_

_"Yes"_

Mewtwo regarded the trainer, and when nothing else was forthcoming, he turned away. The Psychic type stalked up the corridor away from the cell, before walking up to topmost basement level. When he felt that there were no Rockets in the immediate vicinity, Mewtwo sent out a wave of Psychic energy from his body. Every single one of his piece of armor flew off, hitting the walls. Stretching in relief as for the first time in months Mewtwo was free from being electrocuted, Mewtwo suddenly heard an alarm going off. His face was utterly expressionless when he turned to face the squad of Rockets who raced around the corner, responding to the alarm. The leader of the squad took one look at the armor on the floor and paled. Before he could give any commands to his squad, or even release a Pokéball, all the Rockets were lifted up from the ground and sent crashing into the wall behind them. Mewtwo then raised a hand to the ceiling above his head which promptly collapsed, giving him a route to the ground floor. Floating up, Mewtwo looked around. The area he had come up seemed fairly empty, with not a single human in sight. Flying at the doors, Mewtwo opened them with a Psychic attack and flew out, exiting into the deserted city, before flying into the sky. Back in the cell, Ash heard the alarm, acknowledging it silently. He had at least managed to get Mewtwo out safely. The Pokémon's distrust of humans should make sure that the legendary was out-of-the-way until he had dealt with Team Rocket.

* * *

A knock on Cynthia's door caused her to groan out loud. She hadn't wanted to be at the office so early, but she hadn't had a quantities of paperwork had piled up from the various gym leaders and their trainees, and the camp had made it hard for her to keep up. Raising her voice to be audible to the person outside, she called for them to enter. As the door swung open, Cynthia was busy scanning a report from the Cinnabar Island Gym. Without looking up, she started speaking.

"Take a seat, I'll be with you in a moment."  
 _"I suggest you give me your full attention now Cynthia"_ a voice spoke inside her head.

Slowly lowering the report, Cynthias head swung around to see a large bipedal Pokémon stood there, its arms crossed and its eyes glowing a bright blue. The report fell from Cynthia's hand as she realized just what was in her office. The Pokémon lowered its head, before reaching out to her mind once again.

" _I am Mewtwo. In the absence of the_ _Pokémon_ _Master, 'Champion', I believe that you would be the best person for me to talk to."_

Cynthia just stared. It took a lot to surprise her, but this had completely stumped her. To meet a legendary Pokémon was rare, to talk to one rarer. To have one walk into your office and start a conversation was unheard of. All Cynthia could do was a weak "ahhh"

" _I didn't think this would be so hard."_ Mewtwo mused. " _This is important, so say when you're ready."_

Cynthia nodded, before shutting her eyes, rubbing them and opening them again. After deciding that there was a Pokémon in her office, talking to her, she started to calm down. Having finally gotten a grip on her thoughts, she leaned back in her chair, resting her arms on the rests, gesturing for Mewtwo to try again.

" _Finally"_ the Legendary complained. " _I need to talk to you about 'Champion'."  
_ Realizing that Mewtwo knew who 'Champion' was, Cynthia was suddenly more alert. "Why?"  
" _Because he is being held captive inside a Team Rocket base in…"_  
"Goldenrod City. I know, he told me where he was going. What do you mean held captive? How was he captured?"

To Cynthia's surprise, Mewtwos head bowed, almost in shame. Her mind now working at full speed again, she was quick to spot the connection.

"You captured him didn't you? You were the trap that Team Rocket were going to set?"  
" _Indeed. I had been held captive with them for some time, and they had a way of ensuring that I did as ordered. A painful way of ensuring it. I was the one who restrained 'Champion' so that he could be tied up."_

Before Mewtwo could say anything else, Cynthia held up a hand, before realizing that Mewtwo wasn't technically talking. Despite this, the Pokémon got the message and stopped speaking into Cynthia's head as she picked up the phone on her desk, quickly dialing in a number.

"James. Hello, sorry about the hour. I need you to come into the office as soon as possible. I need some advice from you with regard to the problem." A pause. "Yes, something has come up regarding 'Champion'." Another pause. "That would be a good idea. Thank you James."

Putting the phone down once again, Cynthia turned back to Mewtwo.

"How did you escape?"

" _I am unsure."_ Mewtwo replied. " _Something 'Champion' did restored my strength to beyond the point where I could break out. I don't know how."_

Cynthia looked hard at the Pokémon, before deciding that he was telling the truth. Another mystery for her to try to solve.

"Can you tell me everything? I presume you are informing me so that he can be rescued?"

" _Yes."_

"Right. In that case, anything you can tell me about where he is being held is crucial. When we are done here, I will start assembling trainers to join me in a second assault."

Mewtwo tilted his head slightly, regarding Cynthia before stepping away from the door. He stood facing Cynthia once again who was still sat behind her desk, before reaching out with his mind to talk once again.

_"To attack the Rocket base, you are going to need a lot of trainers. Inside there are twelve floors above ground and sixteen below. The ones below contain six dormitory levels, giving the base a theoretical capacity of nearly three thousand Rockets, although there was never that many there. At most I saw several hundred, although many of these are high-ranking Rockets, so harder to defeat."_

Mewtwo kept talking into Cynthia's head, describing how Ash was being held, as well as the way that he had been captured. Cynthia was typing furiously on her keyboard, writing down anything that she felt important. As Mewtwo finished detailing the defenses, as well as the location of 'Champion's' cell, the phone on Cynthia's desk rang.

"Hello? Yes, send him up. Tell the specialists to start without me today; I have things to sort out. Thank you."

Putting the phone down once again, Cynthia fixed her attention back on Mewtwo, as he confirmed that there was nothing else to say. The door behind the Pokémon swung open, and James and Meowth stepped in, jumping in surprise when they saw Mewtwo, although recognizing him from events on Mount Quena. As Cynthia gestured them towards chairs in front of her desk, she sighed. Today was going to be a very, very long day.

* * *

Espeon sat at the window, looking towards the Team Rocket headquarters. It bemused her to think that she knew that the man who her trainer was trying to reach was in the building, and her trainer was captive there, yet she couldn't do anything about either. When Ash had told her the plan, she had instinctively argued against it. The idea of leaving him for that length of time was something that jarred against her. In the last seven years, she had never gone more than a day without seeing her trainer. Now it had been five, and every time she talked to him, she was told she had to wait longer. She understood the logic, having been with him when they finally reached the crime boss's office four years earlier to find that he had escaped, but it was still hard. She had barely moved from the window in all the time since his capture, using Psychic to bring her food to her. It was a mood mirrored among all the Pokémon that had been with Ash on the Day of Departure. The ones that had joined him since then loved their trainer, but they hadn't seen what lows he had sunk to. No words could convey the raw emotion that had been invoked in the Pokémon and their trainer that day. It was the reason that the Pokémon that had experienced it remained by their trainer always. They refused to leave him alone simply because they wanted him to know that they would never leave him. Equally, the fury that these five Pokémon held for those that had left wasn't really mirrored among the nine. Over the last five days these four Pokémon had waited together, missing their trainer. Their anger towards Team Rocket for splitting them apart hadn't been sated in the first attack. When their master gave the word, they would fall on Team Rocket like a flood, to the point where they would barely need the other Pokémon.

Behind Espeon the rest of the Pokémon were killing time. In their trainers absence they couldn't train, not knowing when they might be needed. As a result, sat in the apartment that Ash had rented, they were killing time. Many of them chose to wait in their Pokéballs, leaving Espeon, Meganium, Charizard, Sceptile, Snorlax, Sharpedo and Alakazam together waiting. When it was time to move, they would release the rest of the Pokémon before having Alakazam teleport the team to the room where Espeon could feel Ash's mind. Without that help, they doubted that they would be able to teleport in accurately enough. Meganium came up next to Espeon, putting a vine around the neck of the Sun Pokémon. They all felt the pain that was emanating from Espeon, not least because they felt it themselves.

Meganium retracted the vine and turned back into the room, leaving Espeon to her solitude. When she reached Sharpedo, the Brutal Pokémon gestured for Meganium to follow him. After walking into a different room, Sharpedo turned to Meganium.

 _"What is it with you all?"_ Sharpedo asked. " _It's like there is something special for all of you about having Ash away from us. I don't understand."_

Meganium's eyes watered as she regarded her friend with a sad look. " _You weren't there the day that the rest of the_ _Pokémon left us. You can't understand."_

 _"But what happened?"_ Sharpedo pressed. " _What was so bad?"_

_"Remember Sharpedo, Ash had left all his friends. He had left his only family, all he had was his Pokémon. One of those Pokémon was Pikachu, his first and the one that he had spent every minute of his life with since he was ten. All of those left him, led away by the one he thought he could trust above all the rest. Broken does not even begin to describe how he was. Espeon and I love him. Not in the way that you all do; you love him because as a trainer he has shown you nothing but kindness. Espeon and I would die for him in an instant. Before you say that you would do the same, would you? Without thinking at all? If he was in danger, can you honestly say you would jump straight in, not thinking about anything, just focused on dragging him out alive, even if it killed you? That is what I would do for him. He has saved my life, did you know that? He has also saved Charizards and Sceptiles lives. Let alone what he did for Espeon, I don't even know her story. He had done it for many of his former Pokémon, only for them to leave him. That kind of pain cannot be put into words. On that day, I saw the human I love above all others broken by somebody he thought he could trust. On that day, those of us left made a promise. We would protect our trainer to the death, keep him as sheltered as we could. He was young, and had been through so much, it wasn't fair for anything else to happen to him. That is why we are so subdued. He is being effectively tortured, and we are forced to sit here and do nothing."_

Meganium spat the last word, which shocked Sharpedo. The Brutal Pokémon had known Meganium for years, and she had never shown this, more ruthless side to her nature. As he processed what he had been told, Meganium turned and started to leave the room.

 _"Meganium"_ he called after her. She turned back, a sad smile on her face. " _I'm sorry. I didn't know…"_

 _"I know"_ the Herb Pokémon said. " _You couldn't. And you still can't understand. You weren't there."_

And she left the room, using her vine to shut the door behind her, leaving Sharpedo to reflect on what he had just heard.

* * *

Ash Ketchum was a patient man. Years of solitude had given him that; he never needed to rush for something. When he thought back to how he had been when he was younger, he was embarrassed at how he ran around everywhere. His impulsive nature had rescinded as the years went by, making him far more reserved. When he was young, Ash had felt that by rushing everywhere, he could get more done. He now knew that there was a time to rush things, and a time for patience. Currently, he was in need of every ounce of patience that he possessed. Every time Giovanni called him, Ash remained impassive, not baiting the Rocket leader, but trying to make him feel secure enough to come and gloat in person. He had to act like the captivity was taking its toll. He had already worked out that Giovanni was scared of him, and for that reason, his patience was being tested. His plan relied on Giovanni coming to see his captive, and thus far, that wasn't working. His opponent was very suspicious. Espeon talked to him fairly regularly, but they were short conversations. Otherwise, he had little to do but think. It was no surprise that his patience was being tested to the extent that it was.

After the last communication with Espeon, Ash felt mildly guilty. The Sun Pokémon was struggling, her loyalty being tested to the fullest. Ash knew that his Pokémon hated leaving him alone, and in the hands of Team Rocket would be almost unbearable for them. Espeon's loyalty fell back to the first time he met the Pokémon, when she was still an Eevee. Unbidden the memory started to rise, and Ash let it, thinking that there was little else to do, and a distraction would help.

_Flashback_

Three months after he had left home, Ash stood watching his Pokémon rest after their training session. Pikachu had returned to his place by his master's side. Their training had started a couple of weeks earlier, after Ash's Pokémon from around the regions had reached him. Charizard had been the last one to return, after him Ash was sure that there would be no more. He had started training the next day, beginning with a run that left him and his Pokémon utterly exhausted. The area that had found to train in was secluded, a valley with an easily to climb cliff at one end of it. The cliff was where Ash was able to watch his Pokémon from whilst they trained, and where he stood now. He had just finished preparing food, which, whilst he acknowledged wouldn't taste as good as what Brock could make, after a day's hard training, it seemed to suffice for his Pokémon. Looking over the valley, Ash saw something in the distance. He looked down at Pikachu.

"Looks like smoke Pikachu. Wonder what it is." The electric mouse looked up at his trainer, guessing what was coming next. "I'm gonna go take a look. "

"Pika? Pika, Pikachu?"

Ash chuckled, scratching his Pokémon behind the ears. "Nah, don't worry Pikachu. Eat your dinner, you've earned it today."

Scrambling down the cliff again, Ash strode out into his Pokémon, all of them looking up from their food to track him. Ash reached his bag, and picked it up, before turning to face his Pokémon, Pikachu leaping off his shoulder and heading to his own bowl of food, waving as his trainer headed off.

"Guys, I'm going out to check something. Some smoke in the distance. I wanna know what's causing it. Keep eating, I'll be back soonish."

Shouldering his bag, Ash turned and started to jog in the direction of the smoke. It turned out that the smoke was further away than Ash had realized. It was after nearly an hour where a tired Ash climbed up a hill, to see a man in front of a forest. There was a Charmeleon stood there, using a Flamethrower on the trees. In front of him were the burnt out husks of several trees, with Charmeleon setting fire to another. The trainer was glaring up at something in the uppermost branches of the tree. He was so focusing so intently on what he was doing that he didn't notice Ash creeping up behind him.

"Stupid Pokémon, thinks it can do that to me…" the man muttered. Following the man's gaze, Ash saw a small brown thing in the tree, and hearing what the man said, it clicked what must be happening. Quickly shrugging his backpack off, Ash raised it before smashing it across the back of the man's head, causing him to pitch forwards with a grunt. Distracted, Charmeleon stopped attacking the tree, and turned to see a teenager charging at him. Ash smashed into the Pokémon, knocking it off of its feet, as it was unprepared for being attacked by a human. Before Charmeleon could recover, Ash had punched him multiple times, before he was dragged off by the trainer, and thrown to the ground.

"Who do fucking you think you are, you little shit?" The man growled, standing over Ash. "Nobody fucking jumps me like that."

Ash's eyes widened as he saw a the man reach into a pocket and pull out a knife. A feral instinct took over, and he lashed out, his knee driving firmly up into the man's groin. The man's eyes widened in pain, and he dropped the knife, falling to the ground in agony. Ash scrambled to his feet, and turned to see Charmeleon diving at him. Luck caused the Flame Pokémon to miss first time, as it had aimed for Ash before he scrambled up. As it turned and fired a Flamethrower attack at his opponent, Ash dropped to the ground, and felt for the Pokéball belt of the trainer he had incapacitated. Not feeling it at his waist, Ash desperately cast his eyes around as Charmeleon stalked closer, unable to use fire attacks due to Ash's proximity to his trainer. Ash suddenly spotted the Pokéball belt lying next to a bag some five meters away. Realizing that he would never make it, Ash started looking around. His eyes fell on the knife at his feet, and he picked it up before throwing it at Charmeleon. The throw was terrible, the blade not even pointing at Charmeleon, but it was enough. The Pokémon distracted for precious seconds, Ash got up and threw himself across to the Pokéball belt, pulling out a Pokéball and using it to recall Charmeleon. Slowly and painfully getting to his feet, Ash looked back up at the tree that was burning merrily at the bottom. In the upper branches was an Eevee, looking absolutely terrified. Ash called for Eevee to jump down to him, but the Evolution Pokémon was too terrified to move. Looking around, Ash realized that the trees around this one had been burnt down, as if Eevee had jumped from tree to tree as each one was burned down. Glaring back at the man who was still immobile on the ground, Ash looked at the tree once again.

There was a fire burning about halfway up, extending no more than a meter up the tree. It was clear that Charmeleon's attempts to burn the tree down had been interrupted before they could get too far. Gritting his teeth at what he was about to do, Ash ran at the tree and started climbing. From above Eevee was watching his progress in disbelief. As Ash reached the fire, he kept going, straight through it, coming out the other side. As he started to move through the flames, Eevee started to move down towards him, climbing into the arms that were held out to her. As soon as he had the Pokémon in his arms, Ash leaped out of the tree, landing on the ground four meters below. As he hit the ground, his legs gave way, allowing the Eevee to spill out of his arms onto the ground. Ash lay in the dirt, with some of his clothes burning from his climb through the fire. Eevee started kicking sand at him, which put out the flames. As the adrenalin wore off, he felt the burns on his skin, groaning in the pain. Suddenly he was lifted off the ground once more, picked up by the throat. The man he had attacked was stood in front of him, a look of pure fury on his face.

"You started the wrong fucking fight, _pal"_ the man growled, murder in his eyes. He reached for the knife he had recovered, holding up to Ash's face, placing the point in front of one of Ashs eyes. "I'm gonna blind you, and then leave you out here to suffer for as fucking long as fucking possible. Nobody fucking attacks me like that, do you ARRGGHH"

As the man screamed in pain, he dropped Ash, who tried to move away but felt very, very tired. The man had collapsed, clutching his groin again, with Eevee stood in front of him, looking fierce. As Ash slowly climbed to his feet, he realized that Eevee had seen what he had done to the man first time, and given him a repeat performance. Moving over to the man, Ash kicked him one last time for good measure, before limping away. He never asked what Eevee had done to invoke such rage, and he was never told. However, from that one event, Eevee felt closeness to the trainer that she had never felt before. So when he limped over the hill, Eevee didn't even think before heading after him, following him back to his camp, where she was captured in a Pokéball, before joining Ash's team. The loyalty she felt from that event had been more than enough to stop her leaving when Ash gave her the option. She had no reason to leave the trainer that had saved her life, and she had never regretted the decision to follow him.

_End flashback_

As the memory started to fade, Ash smiled to himself, particularly as he felt the presence of Espeon at the back of his mind. She had been remembering the same thing. The strength he drew from both the mental bond and the loyalty of his Pokémon was more than enough to keep him carrying on, so that the worst abusers of Pokémon, Team Rocket could be finally broken.

* * *

As Espeon withdrew from her trainers mind, she thought about the secret she had held since that day. Ash had never asked why she had been stuck in that tree; he had merely thrown himself into first saving her life, and then integrating her into his family of Pokémon. She had become stronger than she ever imagined she could, but she still feared losing the first human to ever show her kindness. The man that had attacked her had been her previous trainer. She had been captured by a poacher weeks earlier, before being sold to the Eric, the man that had abused her. She had stayed with him for nearly a month, before she finally rebelled, in a raid. Eric had been a member of Team Rocket, and had tried to use her to subdue an opponent whilst he was robbing a shop. Her rebellion had caused him to have to recall her, and his Charmeleon had burnt down the entire shop, leaving nothing of use inside it. In a fury, Eric had taken her out into the woods near the town. He released her, and ordered Charmeleon to attack, but she had been too quick. Darting into the forest, she had climbed up a tree. However, she had been seen, and chased through the forest, until there were no trees left to hide in. Eric had burned all the trees around her, and then Charmeleon had trapped her, setting fire to the wood below her. Until Ash saved her. She had never told Ash or any of his Pokémon the abuse she had been subjected to when she was Eric's Pokémon, when beatings and starvation were the least of her troubles when she had been with him.

Reflecting on her trainer, Espeon thought about the years since she had met him. In all the time she had known him, she had never known Ash to show anything but kindness towards Pokémon. And she had never known Ash to show anything to humans. It was when she spent time thinking about him that Espeon realized what Ash had given up in his training. She struggled to be sad for him; she loved her trainer exactly as he was. She knew that if her, or any other Pokémon, were in trouble Ash would stop at nothing to save them. He had come a long way from that boy climbing through flames to save a Pokémon he had never met, but the core of him was the same. He was still the most caring being she had ever met. As she looked out of the window, Espeon felt a trickle of a tear run down her face. All she wanted was to be able to curl up next to Ash, her trainer, her master and her friend. And all she could do was wait, while he suffered in a building that she could watch. She just hoped he knew what it cost her to let it happen.

* * *

Cynthia stood on the platform in the main training room of the Indigo training area. Behind her stood Gym leaders from all four regions, whilst at the back of the room were trainers that they had brought with them to help with what they were all doing. With them were the Elite Four from each of the regions. Next to Cynthia stood the Champions of the four Regions. Lance representing Kanto and Johto, Steven from Hoenn. There was no representative from Sinnoh, because Cynthia had never been defeated as the Sinnoh Champion. Technically she was still in place. At the back were the specialists from the camp, along with other trainers that they had asked to be there. All they had been told was that there was a situation that required the presence of powerful trainers, the more the better. It was in effect a call to arms, something that hadn't been seen for a long time. In front of her were the thirty trainers who had been at the training camp. All in all, the concentration of trainer strength in the room was staggering; they were some of the toughest trainers in the world. The last week had been absolute hell for her, with the camp still running whilst she was still trying to organize her response to the capture of the Pokémon Master. Now she was ready.

"Good morning. What you all hear here is completely confidential. Virtually nobody outside of this room knows what I'm about to tell you. That should give you some idea as to the seriousness of this."

Cynthia paused to look around the room. Of all the people in there, only she, James and the other Champions knew the full story of what had happened. Explaining to them was going to be hard, but if Mewtwo was to be believed, she would need every single trainer in the room as well as the Legendary to stand a chance of breaking into the Rocket base.

"As you may know, four years ago Team Rocket stopped their activities. According to sources that have only recently given their information this because they had been attacked and almost destroyed. However, their leader had escaped and started to reform Team Rocket. Their leader is a man known as Giovanni, the ex-Viridian City Gym Leader. He vanished in the immediate aftermath of the attack on his organization. He was successful in reforming Team Rocket, and they are once again conducting their activities. This we have known for four weeks, since a group of Rockets were discovered in Violet City by Falkner."

Pausing again, Cynthia waited for the muttering from throughout the room to die down. The Gym Leaders had known that Team Rocket had resurfaced, but nobody else seemed to. Almost nobody else, Cynthia suddenly noted, with two of the trainers on her camp looking unsurprised. She glanced at Sam and Mellanie, wondering how they knew.

"'Champion' has taken an interest in shutting down Team Rocket once again." Cynthia continued. "He managed to discover the location of the Team Rocket headquarters, and nine days ago he left here to attack the base and try to bring down Giovanni. Since he left there has been no contact from either him or any of his Pokémon. Furthermore, the day after he left, a Pokémon came to visit. This Pokémon is one that is virtually unheard of. He has asked not to be named to any of you. However, he has revealed some information to me and the other regional champions. Until recently, he had been controlled by Team Rocket. He was part of a trap that was laid for 'Champion' when he reached the Rocket headquarters. In the aftermath this Pokémon managed to escape. He came here to talk to me and to reveal what happened."

Cynthia took a deep breath before revealing the blow that would shock the assembled trainers.

"This Pokémon told me that 'Champion' had been captured by Team Rocket."

There was instant uproar. Even the Gym Leaders behind Cynthia were talking now, and there many of the assembled trainers below the platform started shouting up at Cynthia.

"How do you know it's telling the truth?"

"The Pokémon Master would never be captured by a group like Team Rocket!"

"Lies! They could never!"

"You can't just trust any Pokémon that shows up at just shows up and…"

"ENOUGH." Cynthia blinked and turned to where Lance had stepped forward. He had a look of fury on his face as he addressed the assembled trainers. "Do you honestly think that Cynthia has been _duped?_ That this Pokémon has been _lying_ to her? Do you take her for such a fool?" Lance gave the assembled trainers one last glare before turning back to Cynthia. "My apologies Cynthia. Please, continue with your briefing."

Smiling to herself, Cynthia turned back to the trainers. Clearly Lance still had problems with his temper. It was something that she suspected would never change about her colleague. He had certainly questioned Mewtwo about the event very closely when the two met. Between them the three regional champions had developed plan of action for the rescue, with Mewtwo and James contributing substantially.

"As I was saying, 'Champion' has been captured. I have asked you all here for one purpose. I intend to finish what 'Champion' started. We will go to the Team Rocket headquarters and we shall attack it. This is something that the other regional Champions have agreed with. All of you have been asked here to join in. I will not force anybody to join in this endeavor, but if we succeed I believe we will be able to both remove Team Rocket and rescue the Pokémon Master. We will be moving to the location of the Team Rocket base overnight. You have the rest of the day to decide. There will be a briefing later to highlight the strategy."

With that, Cynthia turned and left the platform, Lance and Steven close behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

_"When we reach the city, we must move quickly. You have too many people to remain hidden for long."_ Mewtwo said, addressing Lance, Cynthia, and Steven. _"Giovanni will attempt to flee if he feels that he cannot win the fight. If he escapes, you may not have another opportunity like this for years."_

"Don't worry his capture is our greatest priority." Cynthia assured the Pokémon. "In fact, Steven has offered to lead a team to head for him."

"Indeed" the Hoenn Champion said. "I will take my elites into the heart of Team Rocket, and apprehend this criminal."

"I still think it should be me leading that team" Lance grumbled. "I have experience in facing off against criminal organizations, particularly ones that use legendaries."

Cynthia sighed. "Lance, you know as well as I do that as the authority figure for over half our forces, you can do nothing but lead the main group. When we reach Goldenrod City, I will lead a team to look for 'Champion', Steven will aim to apprehend Giovanni and you will have command of the rest of the trainers. You will get to fight, have no fear."

" _And besides, you will be able to fight alongside me"_ Mewtwo said. _"How many people can say that they fought alongside a legendary Pokémon?"_

Lance simply glared back. "I've fought _against_ legendaries. Makes a far better story. Ask Kyogre if you see him." Under the fierce gaze of the other two champions, as well as Mewtwo's impassive stare, Lance relented. "Alright, fine. When are we doing the briefings?"

"Steven and I can do them on the train easily as we will only be bringing a few men each. You on the other hand will be addressing the large body of trainers. You might have to do the briefing many times with many trainers."

Lance groaned. That was his idea of hell. Now that a plan had been decided, he wanted to proceed as quickly as possible. He did not want to have to brief two hundred trainers on each step of the plan. It was at this point where Steven spoke up.

"I think to prevent our colleague from killing himself before Team Rocket has a chance to attempt it, an alternative might be wise." Steven said with a smile. "Lance, split your trainers down to a simple military command. One man can command thousands if he has the right command structure. You have four elites, each of whom can lead a group of trainers. You have sixteen gym leaders, each of whom has between five and ten trainers who will automatically look to them. The remainder of the trainers that you have to use can be distributed amongst the elites, or the specialists who you have. Then you only have to brief the team leaders, and on the battlefield you can move to where you are needed. It also saves you from endless briefings, and reduces the time that we have to delay in Goldenrod."

Lance, Cynthia and Mewtwo looked at Steven in surprise. They had no idea that he knew much about leading a group of trainers in a fight. As he registered the looks, he grinned weakly.

"Remember, I've been champion of Hoenn for longer than either of you two have been of your regions. This isn't my first fight."

Still shaking her head in surprise, Cynthia turned back to Lance.

"It does make sense. Who knows, we might actually learn how to lead a fight as well. Good experience."

Lance managed a weak grin. He was unused to being shown how to do anything. "Maybe."

"In fact, we have a lot to thank 'Champion' for." Steven mused. "Think about it, we have an automatic structure in place now. Each gym leader can be expected to fight, as they have been picked for their strength, whilst they each have trainers who have trained under them and so would look to them in a fight. Pull together all the gym leaders from four regions, and you have a very tough force to face. Team Rocket shouldn't be a problem to deal with."

"Quite." Cynthia said drily. "Remind me to thank him when this is all over."

Lance stood up suddenly. "I'm going to find my gym leaders and elites. We need to be ready to start as soon as we reach."

Walking out the door, Lance headed down the train. Every single trainer who had been at Cynthia's address has come with them, which did admittedly leave them with a transport problem. It wasn't easy to move a large number of trainers secretly across a region. It had been Lance that came up with the answer, which he put forward in his usual unhesitating way. For some time there had been a call for an expansion of the train network that ran in a few places across the regions. A few years ago, Lance had ordered the gym leaders in Johto to divert funds from their cities into building a network across the whole region. When it was finished, every city would be linked by trains, meaning that people could move across Johto very quickly and easily. Lance had forced the plans through in the face of a great deal of opposition, although it had meant that economically Johto was ahead of the other regions, since large public projects tended to create a great deal of employment. Whilst the whole network wasn't finished, and trains hadn't started to move for the public yet, cargo trains did move on the network. In fact, Goldenrod's size meant that a lot of the trains went through the city at some point. There had also been a fair few passenger trains moving workers around, usually late at night. This gave them the perfect cover. The whole force was in a passenger train, which extra carriages had been attached. As a result, they expected to be able to get into Goldenrod overnight, and then use the time to go to ground. At least, that was the plan. Whilst they had doubts that it would fool Team Rocket, it did at least get them all into Goldenrod in a way that could be hidden from the public.

Lance walked into the next carriages where all of the elites were sitting as they travelled. As the door to the carriage opened, they all looked up expectantly.

"My four, go and get the gym leaders for all regions, along with the specialists that Cynthia had at that camp of hers" Lance said, picking a seat and planting himself in it. "Sinnoh and Hoenn, your champions are waiting for you through there."

There was a flurry of movement as the various elites moved in the direction they were bade, with the Kanto/Johto four heading into the next two carriages where the gym leaders were with their trainees. Once they were all assembled, Lance stood up again, looking over the thirty-six trainers who he commanded.

"Right. Firstly, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Lance Waturu. That you probably do know. What you won't know is my personality. I like plain speakers. That means if you disagree, you say so bluntly. If you think I'm wrong, say so. I detest those who hide behind words. I like action, not words"

The elite four with him shared small smiles. They had all been on the wrong side of Lance's temper at some point, and whilst it could terrify somebody who wasn't used to it, they had started to find it quite amusing. The gym leaders on the other hand, looked somewhat scared. The man in front of them was famous. It had been believed that he could have been the Pokémon Master if he wanted, but he had never entered the World League. Stories were told in all regions about Lance, the Dragon Master. The first man in history to be Champion of two different regions. To say that they had worked with him was a prospect that they were all looking forwards to, but the idea of arguing with him was terrifying.

"Right. We are a few hours out from Goldenrod, where we will not have time for planning, so this is the only time you are going to get a briefing from me. When we strike, Cynthia and Steven will lead teams into the Rocket base to secure both the Pokémon Master and Giovanni. However, our intelligence suggests that inside the base there is space for some three thousand Rockets. Clearly that is too many for us to deal with, but apparently the usual number is closer to about eight or nine hundred. That leaves a lot of people between the two infiltration teams and their targets. This is where we come in. Our attack will be at night, so hopefully as few Rockets as possible will be ready for us. Despite this, we expect to have to fight heavily to break this base. But let me make something clear, we will capture this base."

From the back, Lorelei looked around the trainers listening. They were hanging on Lance's every word. She grinned, having already realized what Lance was going to suggest. In fact, if he hadn't, she would have considered suggesting it instead. The rest of the trainers though… they clearly hadn't worked out the very large role they were going to be playing in this fight. They were typical trainers, not thinking far enough ahead. But then a lot of trainers were like that. Only the strongest thought ahead. Next to her Karen flashed a grin. She had also evidently worked out where Lance was going.

"For the structure on the ground, clearly we have too many trainers for me to be in direct command of all of them. So a simple alternative will be used. Each of you will lead a squad of trainers. They will report to you, you will report to me. To keep it simple, the trainers that the Gym leaders will use will be the ones from their gyms. That gives us sixteen squads straight off. I will also attach one of the trainers who were at the training camp to each squad. They are all powerful trainers, amongst the strongest that Cynthia could find in Johto."

One of the Sinnoh Gym leaders sniggered, something that Lance did not fail to notice.

"And whatever your thoughts on that are, Curt, I suggest you keep them to yourself. They _are_ strong trainers, and they could for the most part crush you. Furthermore, in a situation like this, we are leading nearly two hundred trainers into a battle. Make no mistake, this is a fight where getting injured is a very real possibility. There is no room for foolishness and unnecessary bravado. I will have no hesitation to take you off this mission if I think you are too immature."

The venom in Lance's voice was palatable now, oozing out. Bruno looked at Lorelei before grinning. It was just like their Champion to put somebody on the spotlight like this and then completely embarrass him. The poor man was terrified, but Lance was simply using him to prove a point.

"As I was saying, each of you will have an additional trainer attached to your squads. Each of the four elites will have a squad made up from trainers that we asked to join the mission. They will form reserves, able to step in and help if you get into a big fight. Each of the specialists…" at this Lance turned towards them. "Will also lead a squad, made up from the remaining trainers that we have. It should average out to be roughly seven trainers per squad. Any questions so far?"

There was silence amongst the assembled trainers now. They hadn't expected such an intense briefing, or the decisions to be stated so bluntly. Clearly a lot of thought had gone into this arrangement on the behalf of the Regional Champions as to how to bring about the highest chance of success.

"When we reach the Rocket base, you will split up. Each of the Elite four will act as a reserve for four gym leader squad, and one specialist squad. The remaining two squads will be under my direct command. One of the four groups will secure the floors above ground whilst the remaining groups will head below the ground. Once there we will simply move as quickly as possible. According to our intelligence there is only a lift down, and then stairs. When we reach the stairs to the next floor a single squad will be left behind to secure that floor, and the rest of the force will move on. Now, I feel that you should go and brief your squads on what will happen, because we will be striking as soon as possible when we reach Goldenrod. And before you leave…" all the Gym leaders standing up looked back at Lance. "If any one person fucks this when it is avoidable, you will regret it."

The Gym leaders looked at each other, a new-found fear in their eyes. From anybody else such a threat might not have meant much, but backed up by Lance's palatable authority, the threat was very real. They suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to not call his bluff.

* * *

Ash jerked awake. In front of him was a Rocket that he recognized. It was the man that had put him in the cell originally. The man stood staring at him, as if he was looking for something. He acted completely unaware of the gaze of the Pokémon Master. After a couple of minutes, the man stepped back.

"'Champion'. I feel I should introduce myself. I am the man who set the trap that caught you."

Ash just looked at him, emotionless through the taunting.

"I am known by the majority of Team Rocket as simply, 'Agent'" the man continued. "My name is just as hard to unearth as yours is. So why don't we make a trade? You give me your name, and I'll give you mine?"

Ash looked at him, finally deciding to speak. "I know you won't give me yours, and my name is all I have left. You've taken the rest."

Agent laughed loudly. "All you have left? I beg to differ. You have a great deal you can offer to us. Having the Pokémon Master on our payroll would be a huge boon."

"No" was Ash's simple response.

"No? I don't think you'll find you get a choice. When the boss talks to you it will be very much an offer you can't refuse. Not if you know what's good for you."

"The boss?" Ash said, fear laced in his voice. "Giovanni is coming?"

"Now what I don't understand" Agent said, not bothering to answer the question. "Is why you fear the boss over me. Yes he has control over that lovely little machine behind you, control he has used with admirable lack of restraint, but what he doesn't have is a mind like mine. He is ultimately a leader, whilst I… I am more the kind of person you don't really want to know, unless something has to be done. And I get things done. Your capture proves that. The only question is whether it is done the boring way, or the much more entertaining way. Entertaining for me at least."

Ash looked at his tormentor, a new fear in his features. The man's tone left little to doubt. He really did enjoy inflicting pain on those that he faced. Agent stepped in closer to stare into Ash's face. A small smile of satisfaction was all that Ash could see from the man in front of him before he turned away. At the edge of the cell, before he shut the door behind him, Agent turned back one last time.

"The boss will see you when he feels you have discovered that anything but obedience is unwise. The task of bringing about that lovely state of affairs is mine. I'm sure it won't take long; you seem to be most of the way there. But please, resist all you like. I need something to entertain me."

And the man was gone, leaving Ash to consider what he had heard. In the dark cell, Ash, unseen by anybody or anything smiled tightly. It was the first emotion to cross his face since his capture. He had made progress. Since the man set to breaking him thought he had nearly succeeded, only token resistance would be necessary to convince him.

* * *

Misty stood at the train window. It was fair to say that Misty wasn't easily intimidated, but at the moment she was terrified. She feared she was going to ruin the whole thing by a stupid mistake. Behind her was the team that she was to lead in the attack on the Rocket base. Daisy had taken the Cerulean trainers, leaving Misty with trainers that had been assigned to her by Lance. They were good, she knew that. Whilst she was almost certainly the strongest, some of them were powerful enough to give her a good match. If they had time for that. Which, Misty reflected, they probably wouldn't.

The train had come to a halt in Goldenrod nearly half an hour before, but the majority of the squads had been told to wait before getting off. Misty's squad was due to head into the city in a few minutes. They had a room half a dozen blocks away from the Rocket HQ, and Misty had come up with a simple way of getting there without being discovered. A Monday night wasn't perhaps the most common night for people to be out in the city, but Misty knew that given her squad were all in their early twenties, they could pull it off. She hoped.

Gesturing to the squad to follow, Misty headed to the end of the train compartment. A quick glance told her that they were all there, and she opened the door leading off the train. Knowing that this was the hardest part, Misty strolled away, heading straight for the shadow at the end of the platform. Once there, she found a door in the wall casting the shadow, and tried the handle. As expected, it was locked. Quickly releasing Golduck, Misty let him knock the lock out. The door swung open and she stepped inside. Within seconds her squad came through, having not left the train until the door was opened. Glancing around once more to make certain that they were all there, Misty smiled to herself. That was the easy part.

Exiting through the building on the other side, Misty slung her arms around one of the guys in the group. Walking with a slightly drunken swaying, she did her best to convey the image of heading home after a good time. As they reached the end of the street they turned, moving along. On the fourth street, another squad member jokily pushed the one that Misty had her arm around. As they came together Misty heard a quiet mutter.

"Roof top, behind us, four buildings back."

As the two broke apart once again, a small Pokémon slipped away from the group. Reaching the side of the street, the Caterpie started to quickly climb. As it reached the top, Caterpie saw a flash of color in the darkness, but by the time the Worm Pokémon reached the spot, there was nothing. Hurrying back down to street level, Caterpie returned to its trainer, as two of the guys in the group were loudly arguing as to which way to go. Noting Caterpie's return, Misty stepped forward again.

"It's left! How much did you have again?"

With a grumble from the man she had shot down, Misty led the group down the designated street. It was going to take a while for them to get where they were going at this rate.

When they finally reached the safe room, they were all exhausted. What had meant to be a simple fifteen minute walk had taken them nearly forty-five. Misty was convinced that somebody had been following them, but always staying out of sight. As required, she put a call in to Lance.

"Made it."

"Well done Misty." Lance replied. "Any problems?"

"We didn't see anybody…" Misty said hesitatingly. "But it felt like we were being followed. We kept seeing hints."

Lances tone was thoughtful. "I thought as much. Every group has had the same problem. But I don't think its Rockets; such skilled observation is unlike them. If they knew where we all were like this, I would have expected an attack by now. Anyway" Lance continued, his voice regaining its decisiveness. "If you feel secure, you'll carry on into the next stage. Good luck."

And the phone went dead. The next time Misty would hear his voice would be at the Rocket HQ. Till then the youngest sensational sister was alone. And Misty felt the full weight of the responsibility.

* * *

Lance turned to look at the other champions. They were in the Pokémon Leagues office in Goldenrod, coordinating the whole operation. All three of them were exhausted and they still had a day to go before the actual attack. Steven was poring over what they knew about the building, whilst Cynthia was on a sofa trying to stay awake. At the back of the room, Mewtwo stood. The Pokémon was almost completely silent, yet his presence outweighed even that of Lance. The Dragon Master gestured for Mewtwo to join them, and the Psychic type floated across the room.

"That's another one." Lance said. "That's twelve groups from twelve. Somebody or something is loose in the city tonight."

Cynthia yawned. "Lance, if there is, what can we do about it? If Team Rocket knows we are coming, what can _they_ do about it? A trap for two hundred of the world's most powerful trainers? You would have to be brave to even consider that. The worst case is that we lose Giovanni. I don't believe that it will be possible to move 'Champion' without alerting us."

Steven nodded his agreement. "Don't worry about it Lance. There is nothing we can do about it."

" _The presence doesn't feel like Rockets"_ Mewtwo mused. " _It seems far smaller than that. I can't do more from here though, but I believe that there is no need to worry about this."_

Lance nodded his head in tired agreement. He couldn't think of a way that it could affect the mission. If Team Rocket knew that they were coming, they would be able to do very little to stop them. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind, and he stopped halfway through turning away again, before swinging back. "Mewtwo."

" _Yes."_

"What happened to 'Champions' Pokémon?"

Cynthia gasped, suddenly alert. It was what she had completely forgotten to ask. Fourteen of the most powerful Pokémon in the world were loose. Steven looked up from his papers again, surprise etched on his features, while even Mewtwo managed to look somewhat surprised.

" _I have no idea."_ The legendary said. " _When he was captured there was a Psychic attack fighting my own, however it suddenly vanished and I didn't actually see or feel any of his_ _Pokémon. I assumed that they had returned to his home."_

"So they definitely weren't captured?" Lance pressed. "Because if they were, mightn't they be used against us? With their trainer as the leverage that keeps them obeying?"

Cynthia was suddenly a lot more scared. Having the Pokémon loose was one thing, but having them against her. She remembered the last time she had gone up against one of her successors Pokémon. His Charizard had destroyed her team completely. To face all of them would be virtually impossible.

"Even if they do, surely with two hundred of us, they can't beat us all?" Steven said, although the doubt was clear in his voice.

"I don't know." Cynthia said. "I don't know how powerful they are."

"Mewtwo" Lance said, cutting across Cynthia once more as his voice hardened. "How many of the Pokémon that we have with us could you face alone?"

" _I don't know. A lot, although I can be overwhelmed. If I was facing them one at a time probably all of them, but defending myself from that number of attacks and hitting back is very difficult, attacks will get through if I am rushed."_

"So if each of 'Champions' Pokémon are half the strength of Mewtwo, and they have been captured, we are sunk immediately. We can't beat them and the Rockets."

"I can't believe that they would be captured." Cynthia said, massaging her temples. "I mean, they are amongst the most powerful Pokémon I have ever even heard of. I can't believe that Team Rocket could get their hands on them."

"We won't know till tomorrow." Steven said resignedly. "No point worrying about it now…"

* * *

The small Pokémon ran up to the darkened figure that was stood looking out across the city. The figure knelt next to the Pokémon and listened. Once the Pokémon had finished its report, it turned and darted away again. The figure pulled out a piece of paper and put a mark on it. Folding up the paper once again, the figure turned back towards the city.

"Another location. How many more will there be…"

Looking out over the city, the figure failed to see another darkened figure step out. As the second figure advanced to the first, still unnoticed, another Pokémon came running up. Moving quickly, the attacker charged at the watcher, before being knocked over by the Pokémon. As the Rattata before him growled its anger, and was quickly backed up by more Normal types from the area, the attacker admitted defeat, heading back down the building. The watcher had seen the whole thing and appeared to be somewhat amused as the other Normal types vanished back into the shadows.

"Rattata, you gave the poor man a shock. I suspect he won't bother us again. Anyway, I think we are done for the night. This is one thing I don't want to end up in the middle of."

With that, the figure strolled away from the edge of the building, still tailed by the Rattata.

* * *

Sharpedo was stood behind Espeon. Ever since his conversation with Meganium, the Brutal Pokémon was confused as to how to deal with what he had heard. Ever since he had joined Ash, life had been simple. He had trained to become as powerful as possible. He saw the Pokémon that he trained with, and opponents. Strong opponents had become rarer and rarer as time went on, as he became stronger. Problems were simple, and Sharpedo found that given how well he knew the other Pokémon that were with him, problems never came up with them. Their years of solitude were simple times, a paradise that he had lived in. He had thought that everybody had shared in it, their little utopia. His trainer always looked happy with his Pokémon. Ash never looked sad. Whenever he saw his trainer with other humans, Sharpedo found the discussions short, and efficient. Ash always left looking happy. Whenever Sharpedo saw the other Pokémon they all looked happy. He had found them easy to get on with when he first arrived, welcoming. They were his family. His conversation with Meganium threw that belief into doubt. What is his trainer wasn't happy? Sharpedo had thought that Ash had gained as much from their time together as the Pokémon had. Meganium felt different. What if she was right?

Espeon knew that Sharpedo was behind her. Meganium had told her what had happened between them, and so she knew it was only a matter of time until the Brutal Pokémon came to her. She was the one closest to Ash; she knew exactly what he felt. This day had been one that she had been dreading for some time. As Ash's closest partner, Espeon had seen him turn from the impulsive teenager who had thrown himself into fire to save a Pokémon he had never met into the reserved man who barely ever spoke to other humans. The man who all he had was his Pokémon. Deciding that Sharpedo had been there long enough, Espeon turned her head, gesturing for him to join her at the window.

" _Meganium spoke to you about Ash."_ Espeon said. It wasn't a question, more a statement, but Sharpedo nodded anyway. " _About what he's been through. What he's done for all of us."_ More nods. " _And now you're here. So ask Sharpedo. I'll tell you what I can."_

" _Meganium said how he saved all of your lives. Like it meant something more than I thought. He saved mine as well, and I'd do anything for him. So what's different?"_ Sharpedo asked. " _What is different for you?"_

_"The day of Departure. Meganium was right when she said that you had to be there to know. But on that day Ash changed. Up to that point in his life, if you were in trouble, he would help you. No matter the cost to himself, he would do anything. Throughout his life he had gained friends, admirers, but that isn't why he did it. He did it because that was what he was. On that day, he realized that if wanted to realize his dream, something had to change. And it did. If he sees somebody in trouble, he will still dive in and help them. And as soon as they are safe, he will leave again. It started as him not wanting to get put in a position where he can be hurt. And then it became habit. Now it is what he is. He doesn't want to be hurt."_

_"So it's different because you all saw him get hurt?"_

_"No. Just its part of it. We all saw what betrayal did to him. He was fifteen, impressionable. It has left him scarred. You haven't spent much time with other humans; you don't know what it is like for them. They spend time socializing. Seven years away from them, and Ash has no idea about that anymore. Small talk is something he doesn't do. We saw it happen. He hasn't always been impersonal."_

_"He's not"_

_"Not to us. We are all he has. But Meganium told you this. What do you want to know?"_

_"What is it he has given up? I always thought that he had benefitted as much as us, the greatest trainer ever. I don't understand how he might not have."_

Espeon's face remained utterly emotionless. " _That is simple. Ash is now the greatest ever, his dream. Yet the simple sight of Pikachu was enough to shock him to his core, to make him realize that no matter how he tries to hide it, he will always be stuck in the past. Ash lost his friends, his family, everything. Before I met him I never had a family. He gave me everything he lost."_

Sharpedo moved away slightly. The raw passion coming from Espeon was overwhelming.

" _Why did he never go back?"_ The Brutal Pokémon asked.

" _He couldn't. If those that left did, he would have to face them again. And he couldn't."_

Sharpedo nodded slightly. Whilst he didn't really understand humans, he was getting some ideas as to the reasoning of Espeon and the others. Moving slowly away, he was surprised when Espeon called out to him.

" _You must understand Sharpedo, he has no regrets. We got more than he ever did, but he wouldn't change a thing. He is happy; just he will always be haunted by his past. That is why we are so loyal. Because another loss like that would break him."_

* * *

"So, 'Champion' are you ready to start?"

In front of Ash was the Rocket Agent. He had brought a covered trolley into the cell, which Ash did not want to know held. The guards outside had been dismissed. Ash knew that this was the chance he needed. If he could persuade the man in front of him that he was no longer a danger to Team Rocket, and even that he might have broken so he would work for them, he would get his shot at Giovanni.

"Let's get you down from there shall we? Doesn't seem to be the right place for such an esteemed guest to be. Though first, I feel I should garb you in something more appropriate." Agent said, smiling to himself. He went to the trolley, and picked up two objects. Turning back to Ash, he proceeded to place one of the boots on each of the Pokémon Masters feet. "These are a little stronger than you're used to I'm afraid. Sufficiently strong to disable you permanently. It would be such a tragedy if you could never walk again."

Ash remained silent, knowing that what he was about to endure would be the hard. Suddenly he fell from the wall, the manacles having snapped open. Landing on the floor, Ash forced himself to take the fall, not breaking it and not rolling with it. Slowly, painfully, he climbed to his feet, leaving Agent looking at him curiously.

"I expected you to be more entertaining, 'Champion'. Please don't break. I haven't had a proper challenge for a while." The torturer turned back to his trolley, and pulled out a helmet. "Normally I would use images from the victims own life, but for you we know that's not really possible is it?" The helmet went over Ashs head, revealing a screen on the inside. "Unless you want to tell me who you are?" Ash remained silent. "I thought not. I guess we're doing this the hard way."

The screen that took up all of Ashs vision lit up. It was a video of a small village, with children running around. Suddenly the whole image started to burn, the children caught in the flames. Ash stiffened as he realized what the video was going to be like. The next one was a large stadium, filled with fans. A man in the center, a Charizard by him. The man raised a hand, and pointed straight into the crowd. The Charizard took to the sky, ripping into the fans in the stadium. The screams echoed around the helmet, with Ash visibly wincing and twisting to try to get away from it. As the camera moved away from the bloody stands, it turned back to the trainer in the center. Ash.

"That's right, 'Champion'" an eerily disembodied voice floated through the helmet. "This is what you could do. And the beauty is that it is something that you actually could do. You are the right, what's the word… Type."

 _"No, I'm not" t_ hought Ash. " _You have misjudged your man."_

As the image changed again, this time to a whole field of baby Pokémon, the man and his Charizard there once again, Ash shut his eyes. Immediately there was a shock through his head, enough to cause pain. The surprise of it stopped Ash blocking it, and for the first time since he was captured, the scream was real.

"Progress, wonderful, progress" came the voice again. "Perhaps I should have mentioned this before. Watching the videos is advisable."

Ash let out an audible groan, which merely drew a mocking laugh from his torturer. "Breaking you will be too easy."

The field was stained red, and Ash watched himself stride out into it, looking around, emotionless. Then the screen changed again, this time showing a Pokémon battle from the perspective of a trainer. In the field there was an Ursaring attacking a Chansey. The Chansey was bruised and battered, when the Ursaring's trainer called out for a Hammer Arm.

"Well go on 'Champion', fight." The voice floated through again. "Or is there a problem?"

Ash tried to say something but he couldn't. The helmet stopped him from being able to move his jaw enough to form words. The laugh floated through the helmets speakers once again.

"Tut, tut, tut, _tut._ The Pokémon Master, being defeated by a nobody. What people would say if they could see this, I do wonder…"

The fight ended with the Chansey lying on the floor, mortally wounded, the bloodied Ursaring standing victorious. And the scene changed again. A home, a family. A man walked in, and pulled out a knife, setting aside all traces of humanity and ripping the lifeblood from his own family. And another scene. And another. And another. Ash began to lose count, the images beginning to build up on his mind. Suddenly he felt something else in his mind. Not a big presence, just subtle, hidden at the back. Espeon had detected her trainer's distress, and was there, giving him the support he needed. Ash made a mental note to thank the Sun Pokémon, as he drew the strength he needed from the connection. Without it, he knew that the relentless onslaught would have taken its toll. And another scene appeared before his eyes.

Ash lost track of time when suddenly the screen went dark. The helmet was lifted off, and he found himself lying on the floor of his cell, the grinning face of his torturer above him.

"Well wasn't that _fun._ Don't worry, my friend, we have plenty else to play with. By the time I'm finished you'll be begging me to let you join Team Rocket if I'll just stop."

As he finished speaking he reached under the cover on the trolley once more, and pulled out something else. A knife. With an exceptionally fat handle and a wire from the handle to the top of the blade. Admiring it, Agent started to speak once again.

"Pain is so… _effective._ Yet blood is so… _messy._ This will stop you bleeding, but the pain will be just what we want." And with a smile, the torturer stepped forwards once again.

* * *

Lance was stood watching the Rocket building from a skyscraper opposite, a squad of trainers at his back. They didn't care about being spotted now; there was nothing that Team Rocket could do. As he watched, the first group of trainers appeared in the street below him. Flying Pokémon took trainers up to the upper floors. Pulling out a radio from his upper pocket, Lance spoke into it.

"Begin."

Within moments there were loud crashes. Windows were being smashed, and the trainers raced through the upper floors of the building. Raising the radio again, Lance started to give more orders.

"Move into the ground floor. Underground teams, you're now on standby. Get that lift ready."

Trainers moved into the ground floor. A few moments later, the radio crackled. "Lift secure. Moving below ground."

"Underground teams, move." Lance spoke into it one last time, and then released a Pokémon. Dragonite roared, and Lance swung a foot over his trademark Pokémons back. The Dragon Pokémon took off, flying straight down to the ground, where Lance swung off once again before recalling Dragonite. Behind him, the trainers in his squad had followed him. Striding into the Rocket building, Lance reached the lift. It was coming back up from below where two squads were already downstairs. As the lift doors opened, Lance strode in, and led his squad down into the heart of the Rocket building.

* * *

Espeon sprinted into a different room in the apartment. The other Pokémon turned to look at her in surprise.

" _Get the others out of their Pokéballs"_ Espeon said. Alakazam crossed his spoons and the Pokéballs all suddenly opened. They followed Espeon back through to the window facing the Rocket building. As they watched, they saw a group of trainers hurry into the building. Shattered windows were evident from the upper floors.

" _What's going on?"_ Rapidash asked.

" _Some kind of attack on the Rockets._ " Espeon said. " _Ash will need us, so we are ready to help."_

" _And Giovanni?"_

_"I think this might have ruined that plan."_

* * *

Agent stood up. In front of him, Ash was curled up on the ground whimpering, with four long slashes across his torso from the knife in Agents hand. Each time the knife had cut, the blade had been electrified, cauterizing the wound as soon as it was made. There was no blood, but absolute agony for the man cut.

"So, do I need to do anymore, 'Champion'?" Agent said his voice little more than a taunt. "Or can I tell the boss that he has a new recruit to come and greet?"

Ash didn't say anything, but was clutching the injuries across his chest.

"Oh no, silence is not as golden as everybody thinks." Agent continued. "I really must insist on an answer."

"yes…" came a faint sound from the stricken Pokémon Master.

"Sorry? Please do speak up, I can't abide mishearing people."

"yes… I'll do it..."

"Really? And what will you do?" Agent said, squatting down next to his victim. "What will pacify me?"

"anything…" Ash groaned out. "I'll do… anything… just please stop…"

Agent stood up again, satisfied. "Well that wasn't too bad was it" he said, looking down at the prone figure. "In fact, I rather enjoyed that. You could do well here."

Agent pulled out a radio and spoke into it. "Sir, he has cracked… What?! … Yes sir. And our guest?... Understood sir."

Turning back to the Pokémon Master, Agent pulled out a small remote from his pocket, and pushed a button. The boots that were still on Ashs feet suddenly turned on. The electric shock caused Ash to scream in agony.

"It seems, my friend, that our party is being ended early." Agent said, speaking over the sound of his victims suffering. "A little situation has come up, and you're suddenly surplus to requirements. I do sincerely wish you luck, 'Champion'. You might even survive." And the man strode away, heading into the heart of Team Rocket's headquarters.

As soon as the sound of his feet faded, Ash's non-dead eye glowed an even brighter blue than normal. The boots flew off him, and he slowly got to his feet, a look of absolute fury on his face. Espeon's thoughts entwined with his, and within moments the room was filled with his Pokémon. Sceptile handed him clothes, and he quickly got changed, turning back into the Pokémon Master that was renowned. With his hat firmly on his head once again, Ash turned to his Pokémon.

"What's happened? What is going on up top?"

There were silent looks, until Espeon finally stepped forwards.

" _Cynthia."_ She said quietly. " _She is attacking the Rocket base."_

Suddenly there was a loud noise. An alarm was going off. Ash looked at it furiously before it suddenly exploded. Espeon flicked her tail, as he looked at her.

"All of you, we are going straight for Giovanni. If we are fast, we might make it. Any Rockets you see… crush them."

Ash broke into a sprint, his Pokémon flowing around him. It was a four minute charge to Giovanni's office; with any luck they might catch the crime boss before everything was ruined.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long and I am so sorry. I will try to post the rest of the story asap

As the helicopter lifted from the ground, the cloaking device turned on, making it impossible to follow. Giovanni sat facing Agent who looked at ease.

"A problem." Giovanni said tonelessly.

"Not so Sir." Agent replied. "We have lost the base, but the Pokémon Master is a wreck. He was broken when I left him. There are other bases we can use."

"Don't be a fool." Giovanni snapped. "If they could find that base they will soon target the other ones as well."

"Not if we get there first. Move the people out, and you still have a Team Rocket. Rebuilding will be far simpler."

"Do it" came the abrupt order. "Salvage what we can. We will get revenge."

As Agent got up and strode through to a different section of the helicopter, Giovanni looked back down at the receding Goldenrod City.

"How did you find us… Did Mewtwo lead you to us… that Pokémon wouldn't… he hates humans…"

Giovanni started typing furiously on a keyboard in front of him. Immediately a screen turned on in front of him, showing him the remaining camera feeds from the base. He was gambling that by the time the Pokémon League got into the network, he would be long gone. One camera feed drew his attention. It was a room from the ninth floor. There was a defensive ring around the stairs, but it wasn't Rockets. They were in a large group, with only a few Pokémon watching them. Giovanni was intrigued. What could there be down the stairs that would cause the Pokémon League trainers a worry… As he contemplated it, the feed suddenly went dead. Typing again, Giovanni tried to bring up a camera feed from elsewhere in the base. There were none. Whatever had hit them had taken out the feeds from the entire base. Giovanni sat back in surprise, unsure what had happened. He did suspect however, that this would not be the last he saw of the Pokémon League. As the thought crossed his mind, the last communication with his ex-base was sent, as Giovanni armed all the traps that had been put into his office in preparation for a day like this.

* * *

"Golduck, Hydro Pump" Misty called. Around her, Pokémon attacks were flying, as her squad drove back the Rockets. As the latest group of Rockets that she was facing started to recall their downed Pokémon whilst backing away from the advancing squad, Misty pulled out a radio, allowing herself to fall to the back of the squad, as Pikachu ran up ahead to fire another attack at the retreating Rockets.

"Lance, there is a large room up ahead, and a lot of Rockets there. The stairs to the next floor down are at the back"

"Understood. I'm having other squads converge there, they'll hit from the sides once you've attacked."

Misty gestured her squad forwards, pulling another two Pokéballs from her belt. She was saving Gyarados for later, whilst her Seaking was recovering from earlier exertions. As they reached the room, she threw out Starmie and Dewgong, As her squad released more Pokémon, the Rockets started throwing out their own Pokémon. Before any attacks could be called, another group of Rockets sprinted up the stairs, and started shouting.

"He's coming!" As they realized that Misty's squad was there, the leader of the Rockets ran towards her. Immediately her Pokémon moved in front of her, charging attacks. The rockets skidded to a halt, before holding their hands up. Golduck looked back at Misty in surprise whilst still charging his attack.

"Look, we'll surrender! Just protect us from him" The leader of the Rocket squad called to Misty who just looked at him in bemusement. As the Rocket took off his Pokéball belt and tossed it to the ground in front of him, Misty looked at Golduck and signaled for him to stand down. The Rocket turned to face the other grunts in the room.

"Guys, we haven't a chance against him. If we surrender we might actually survive this. The boss is gone, surrender."

The radio at Misty's waist crackled. "Accept it" came Lance's voice. "I'm on my way. Get them to lay their Pokéballs down and group on one side of the room."

"Understood" Misty said into the radio. As Misty's squad started to move among the Rockets, aided by the arrival of three more groups, Misty pulled the man who had encouraged the surrender to one side.

"What are you running from?" she asked the terrified man.

"The prisoner." Misty's eyes widened. "He has escaped. He just appeared, flanked by these Pokémon. Nothing we did even slowed them. He smashed straight through to the boss's office. A few minutes later the Pokémon came straight back out, and attacked anything in sight. We just legged it, nothing we have can stand up to them."

Misty nodded, before gesturing for him to join the rest of the Rockets being rounded up by the Pokémon League trainers. She turned as Lance ran strode into the room, flanked by at least a dozen trainers. As soon as he saw Misty he came up to her.

"Congratulations Miss Waterflower, an impressive round-up. Do you know what caused the surrender?"

"'Champion'". Lance's eyes widened. "He has escaped and is attacking the Rockets."

"Cynthia is down there." Lance said warily. "As is…"

Coming up the stairs at a jog were Cynthia and Steven, leading their squads. Cynthia immediately made a bee-line for Lance and Misty, whilst Steven started shouting to the various squad leaders. Under his commands they began to form a defense at the top of the stairs. As Cynthia reached Lance and Misty she started talking very quickly.

"We have a problem, 'Champion's' Pokémon are on a rampage downstairs, and we didn't have the numbers to stop them. The Rockets are being slaughtered."

"We know Cynthia" Lance sighed. "'Champion' is free, Misty questioned a Rocket who saw him."

"He's free? How?"

"I presume his Pokémon." Misty interjected. "What's it like downstairs?"

"Carnage" Cynthia replied. "We won't be able to get down there, there is virtually nothing left. Mewtwo is down there, he said he would try to find a way to stop some of the Pokémon"

"I hope we can stop him here" said Steven as he joined the discussion, Gary alongside him. The stairs had a ring of Pokémon and their trainers

"Stop him?" Misty asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Simple." Lance said. "If he attacks us, we will fight straight back."

"You can't do that" Gary argued. "We are here to rescue him, not to fight him!"

Before anybody else could interject, there were screams from downstairs. As the group turned back to the defenders, a large group of figures dressed in black ran up the stairs. From behind them there was a beam of orange light which caught a man in the back, throwing him across the room. The regional champions hurried to the stairs, looking down into the dust laden air, before sharing a glance and stepping purposefully into the smoke to confront the Pokémon Master. Before Misty could say anything, Pikachu had leaped off her shoulder and darted after them.

* * *

The Rocket grunt was amazed he could run so fast. His group of nearly a dozen trainers had in the lower regions of the Rocket headquarters when they were attacked. Every Pokémon that they sent out was sent flying as a large green Pokémon attacked again and again. The Rockets had tried to retreat, but when their Pokémon were down, their attacker had gone for them. Four of his friends were out cold in an instant, and he had run. He was barely a corridor away when he realized that he was the only one left. Suddenly he was sent skidding across the floor. Looking up in fear, he saw a Sceptile appear in front of him. Cringing with fear, the grunt saw the Sceptile raise its arm, the blade glowing a bright green. The grunt shut his eyes. The blade slashed down, before the grunt was suddenly dragged backwards sharply. Opening his eyes again, the grunt saw another Pokémon, its tail flicking back and forth. The Sceptile was looking at its arm, which was glowing blue. A look of intense effort crossed the Forest Pokémons face, before it's arm suddenly stopped glowing. Mewtwo turned and looked at the dazed grunt behind him, before his eyes glowed once again. The grunt vanished, teleported upstairs. Mewtwo turned back to face Sceptile who had a look of absolute fury on his face.

" _Sceptile, calm down. There is no need for this."_ Mewtwo said calmly.

_"You traitor."_ The Forest Pokémon spat. " _Ash risked his life for you and you betrayed him."_

_"What? I respect Ash above all other humans, I would never do such a thing."_

_"Then why are there other humans here?"_

_"To rescue Ash!"_ Mewtwo said, his voice maintaining its calm, despite his rising frustration. " _He set me free, I wanted to do the same!"_

Sceptile spat at Mewtwo's feet, an action that caused the Psychic Legendary to recoil. " _You honestly think that somebody who has the strength to free you from Team Rocket would need freeing himself?"_

Mewtwo froze. He suddenly had a small worm of fear work its way into his mind. He had assumed that his help would be needed in freeing Ash; after all, if he was unable to escape alone, what chance would a human have? But if he didn't need Mewtwo's help in escaping, then why did he not escape? In fact, why did he let himself get captured? Sceptile spat once again, and then began to move past Mewtwo. The Psychic Type blinked, and then used Psychic to stop Sceptile from leaving.

" _If he didn't need my help, why is he still here?"_ Mewtwo hissed.

Sceptile glared at Mewtwo, before firing a Bullet Seed that sent Mewtwo skidding across the floor, breaking the Psychic. " _Because, traitor, he was finishing a job he started four years ago to protect you. Giovanni has always run away, yet if he was held for long enough, Giovanni might become lax. He has escaped once again. Because of you."_

Sceptile stalked off, as Mewtwo called after him. " _If Giovanni is gone, why are you still fighting? These Rockets don't deserve to die for their boss' crimes."_

But Mewtwo's words fell on death ears. Sceptile was gone.

* * *

Espeon stood in Giovanni's office, watching her trainer wrapped in Meganium's vines. As they had burst through the door, she has sensed something trigger. Before she could say anything, the frame of the door had sent out arcs of electricity which hit the first thing to step through the door. Ash. For the first time, Espeon was shown the full strength of her trainer. His live eye lit up an electric blue, a color that shone out from underneath his hat, illuminating the room around him, and the trap hit a shield in front of him. For a moment Espeon at her master's side was frozen in shock and that was all it took. As Ash exerted his full strength to try to resist the overwhelming power of the shock, his strength, already drained from resisting the effects of the torture for the entire time that he had been subjected to during his captivity, ran out. Ash had never really recovered from restoring so much of Mewtwos strength, and for a crucial moment he was subjected to the full strength of the cable that was linked to the door, before Espeon broke the cable with Psychic. The Sun Pokémon then used her attack to rip through the office, destroying the other traps, before she was nearly crushed as Meganium picked up her trainer who had collapsed on the floor.

Espeon watched sadly as Meganium stood under the lights in the office, trying to get energy into her trainer. Charizard stood watch over his trainer with her, refusing to leave Ash's side whilst he was injured. The rest of his Pokémon had waited a short while, but their fury at the treatment of their trainer had caused them to go in search of revenge. As a result, aside from the three Pokémon stood guard, the rest were hunting down Rocket agents. Espeons anger was tempting her to go join them, but she knew that her place was with her trainer when he recovered. As she looked up at Charizard, she saw the fury in Charizards eyes as the room grew steadily hotter. Espeon was very glad that Charizard wasn't out hunting Rockets. She had only ever seen his Blaze ability activated once before, another time when Ash was in danger. The raw power had been absolutely terrifying, but at the same time… Espeon noted Meganium seeming to draw more strength from the increased heat and chose not to say anything. She knew that something between Charizard and Ash went back far beyond her knowing either of them.

Movement caused both Charizard and Espeons heads to snap around. Ash was stirring in the vines of Meganium, who gently lay him on the ground before slumping down herself. Tentatively, Espeon reached out with her mind to her trainer. Ash was there, his body utterly exhausted, but slowly he climbed to his feet. Reaching down, he took Meganium's vine in his hand, and she slowly transferred more energy to him, until he stood straight.

"Where are the others?" Ash asked, his voice hollow and tired sounding.

Espeon, Meganium and Charizard looked at each other nervously. Ash had never sounded this tired. Ever. Whilst cold to humans, his voice always had energy, particularly when directed as his Pokémon.

"Espeon." Ash directed his gaze at the Pokémon. "Where are the others?"

" _They… they are taking revenge"_ The Sun Pokémon said sadly.

"Get them back here. Have Alakazam teleport them."

Espeon nodded, and shut her eyes, whilst Ash turned to face Charizard and Meganium.

"Thank you. We will leave here soon. Giovanni has escaped?" Charizard nodded. "I should have seen the trap coming. Exhaustion has apparently caused me to make mistakes."

Alakazam re-appeared in the room, with the other Pokémon. Ash turned to address them.

"I'm disappointed. Violence is necessary, but excessive violence is deplorable. Your actions were an overreaction. However," and Ash held up a hand before his Pokémon could interrupt. "Your loyalty is comforting. Controlling your anger is not always easy. I know that four years ago, I lost control, so I cannot be angry at you for the same. Now, we must deal with the Pokémon League, and their interruption."

Ash held up the Pokéballs of his Pokémon, and started to recall some of them. By the time he was finished only Charizard, Espeon, Meganium and Alakazam stood in front of him. He strode out the door, and towards the upper floors of the base, Meganium's vine still in his hand as the Herb Pokémon continued to transfer energy.

* * *

Cynthia, Lance and Steven stepped off the stairs and looked around in the darkness. Steven held up a Pokéball.

"Metagross, give us some light"

The Iron Leg Pokémon materialized before using Flash to light up the darkness. As the darkness receded, Lance saw a flash of yellow around the corner, vanishing. Before he could do anything, Metagross moved away, led by Steven. The light showed the devastation of the fighting. When her and Steven had escaped the first time, they hadn't had time to register the damage done. As they looked around, they found the bodies of Rockets lying against walls or sprawled across the floor. Cynthia took one look and then looked away quickly. Lance took a hard look, whilst Steven looked around. They started moving quickly, but quickly it became apparent that something was very wrong.

"Where are the Pokémon?" Steven asked quietly. "I thought they were on a rampage."

"I don't know…" Cynthia whispered, the look on her face revealing how hard she was finding this.

Before anybody else could say anything, Metagross grunted and moved around a corner. In front of him was a pair of Rockets lying against a wall like so many before, but these two were still conscious. Cynthia quickly ran to them, kneeling next to the two stricken grunts.

"What happened? Where are the Pokémon?" she asked.

"I… I don't… I can't…" one of the grunts muttered, whilst the other one simply recoiled from Cynthia. She stood up again, before turning back to the other champions.

"They are senseless. What happened down here… I don't know…"

" _They saw their entire squad get wiped out. The bodies are two corridors down, if you'd care to take a look"_ a voice spoke into the head of the Champions. " _I don't recommend it."_

The champions spun to see Mewtwo standing behind them. The legendary stood utterly devoid of emotion, before talking once again.

" _Champion has recalled his_ _Pokémon. I spoke to one of them. We should not be here. I can teleport us out if you choose."_

"No" came a calm, emotionless statement. Between Mewtwo and Cynthia, Lance and Steven had appeared Ash. Around him were his Pokémon, Meganium still with a vine around his shoulder, whilst Espeon and Alakazam flanked him. Charizard stood at the back of the group, glaring around. The strength of emotion flowing from the Pokémon caused Cynthia, the nearest to step back involuntarily.

"Mewtwo was correct, you should not be here." Ash continued, his voice completely calm, yet managing to sound dangerous. "What you have done is interrupt something beyond what you believed. I was hours away from capturing Giovanni, and completely ending the threat of Team Rocket. Your interruption enabled him to escape again."

The shock of his statement caused Cynthia, Lance and Steven to freeze. They looked long and hard at the Pokémon Master in front of them, and the way that his Pokémon closed around him protectively. Cynthia had seen Alakazam attack Rockets, hitting not just the Pokémon but the trainers as well, yet the Psi Pokémon now stood next to his trainer, not making an aggressive move at all.

"'Champion' your Pokémon ran riot down here." Lance started cautiously. "What happened? Why did they get so mad?"

"Irrelevant." Ash said. "Steven, Lance, I am aware that you are unaware of the role that Cynthia does for me at Indigo. Suffice it to say, she was informed that she would not be required to aid in any activities beyond those requested of her. I made it clear in the last meeting before I came to Goldenrod that this was something she would not be required to help with. Since you are unaware of this, you can be forgiven for your actions in interfering with my work here."

Lance was about to protest at Ash's words, but Steven put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Sir" the Hoenn Regional Champion said. "Is there anything else you want us to do?"

"There are trainers upstairs will need to be sorted out. I suggest you deal with them."

"Yes Sir." Steven said, before half-pulling Lance away from the Pokémon Master as he turned back to Cynthia and Mewtwo.

"Cynthia. Go and help Lance and Steven. I will discuss this with you in Indigo."

The Sinnoh-native nodded and left, trying not to make it look like she was fleeing. Soon all that could be heard was the breathing of the Pokémon around Ash as he turned to face Mewtwo. The legendary, for his part, hadn't run, he had just stood facing the Pokémon Master.

"Mewtwo. How many times have I saved you? How many times have I risked my life for you? If it wasn't for me you would still be stuck here. And I find out that, despite knowing I can take care of myself, you decided to go to Cynthia and ruin my plan."

" _You saved me, and I thought that this time I could save you._ _I was trying to help. I didn't expect you to…"_

"To have a plan. To actually have a way of taking down the largest criminal organization ever. I see." Every word delivered with a simple clarity, utterly emotionless.

Mewtwo was supposed to be the most powerful Pokémon in existence. He was confident that he could defeat large and powerful groups of Pokémon, and he knew that the human in front of him only had fourteen, of which only four were even out. It shouldn't be hard for him. Yet there was something about this human. The way that he had given Mewtwo the strength to escape from Team Rocket, the way that he had survived his captivity, the destruction his Pokémon had caused, and the way that Sceptile had broken out of his Psychic, all gave him pause. Over the time that Mewtwo had known Ash, he had seen the trainer grow from a naïve kid into a trainer who got things done quickly. From what Cynthia had told him, it had been three weeks from when Ash found out that Team Rocket had reformed, and if he was to be believed, he had nearly wiped the organization out. This man could do anything. And although it pained him to admit it, Mewtwo feared what could happen to him if he drove this man to anger.

" _Ash, the debt I owe you is one that I struggle to repay. I didn't intend to cause problems."_

Ash simply looked at Mewtwo for a long minute, before starting to speak once again.

"If you were human, part of the Pokémon League, you would be punished. You are not. You are free, a Pokémon with no commitments. As a result, you are beyond my jurisdiction. Furthermore, you are a Pokémon, who could not have understood the politics of your actions. Your actions were designed to aid me as you saw best, so I am grateful. But from this Mewtwo, remember, getting involved in human affairs is always difficult. Every action has a reaction, and if you don't know everything, it can be bad."

Ash turned and walked away. Mewtwo was about to leave when he saw a small yellow Pokémon appear around the corner. Mewtwo looked long and hard at Pikachu who had clearly watched the whole affair. Choosing not to say anything, Mewtwo took to the sky, and fled the scene. He wanted to forget this entire experience, he had tried to actively intervene and help a human for the first time ever, and he had failed completely. As Mewtwo raced into the sky, he looked down over Goldenrod. Knowing that Giovanni had escaped, he knew that the man would almost certainly come for him again. He needed somewhere safe. As Mewtwo raced away from civilization, his mind started to consider the possibilities.

* * *

As Steven pulled Lance down the corridor, the Dragon Master eventually pulled himself away.

"What are you doing?" Lance snapped. "His Pokémon _have_ run riot down here, and I want to know why."

Steven stopped and glared at Lance. "That man is the head of the Pokémon League." The Hoenn Champion said, his voice laden with repressed anger. "I was thinking of you. He could easily have us removed, or punished. The fact that he has chosen to overlook our interference is of great benefit to us. It means that when this has blown over, we will remain as the regional Champions."

Lance looked at Steven, and for once thought before he started speaking again. What his colleague said did make sense. "So, do you think that Cynthia will be punished by him?" Lance asked, calmer than before.

"I don't know. If what 'Champion' said about ordering her not to interfere is true, I fear so. He's already shown that he's not afraid to replace people who he feels aren't right for the job."

"Can he even replace Cynthia?" Lance asked. "I mean, she's still the Sinnoh Champion right? Doesn't she have to be beaten?"

Steven nodded, before turning and walking back towards the stairs. "I'm not sure. I want to find out."

As they reached the stairs, Lance and Steven sped up. Metagross was the first one up. Just behind them, they heard footsteps. Before they got to the top, Cynthia had caught the other two Champions, and they emerged together. The trainers ahead of them looked relieved to see their leaders, as Lance stepped forwards to address them.

"Listen up. 'Champion' has ordered a withdrawal. As you know, the main focus of this mission was his rescue. That has been accomplished, and his Pokémon are more than capable of finishing any remaining resistance from Team Rocket, although that is unlikely. As a result, our mission is now to deal with the Rockets here. Escort them to the train, more carriages have been added to store them."

As the squads moved into action once again, Lance looked at Cynthia and Steven.

"I vote we get out of here as quickly as possible. I got the impression that our leader wasn't particularly pleased."

The other two regional Champions nodded their agreement. They all feared the repercussions from this whole affair.

* * *

Giovanni stepped off the helicopter and straight into a building. The site Agent had found as a back-up Team Rocket base was remote in the extreme, yet there was the start of a building there. It had clearly only just started being built, but Giovanni was also surprised at the state of the building he was in. Clearly Agent had planned a back-up in building. Turning to the man who had led him in, Giovanni mentioned this.

"When you asked me to make a plan to deal with the Pokémon Master, this was part of the plan, Sir." Agent said. "I did fear that he might be difficult, so this base was our back-up. It's not on any Team Rocket records; they won't be able to find it."

"Well done." Giovanni said, a smile playing on his lips. "How much have we lost?"

"We have managed to get all our assets away from our old base, Sir. They have been moved out over the last week, a measure I thought prudent. We have completely evacuated the side bases in Hoenn and Sinnoh. Training bases have been abandoned, we can rebuild later."

"Excellent. The science team?"

"They arrived just before us Sir."

"Good. Send them up to my office."

Agent was too sharp to miss the hint. "Your office is up on the left Sir. Allow me to show you."

Giovanni allowed himself to be led into a room with very little furniture, only a simple desk and a computer on top. He made no comment, for a building which didn't exist two weeks ago, his subordinate had done an impressive job in making it even functional. Sitting behind the desk, he waited for the science team to enter, which they duly did.

"Mewtwo has escaped once again." Giovanni said coldly. "This you know. I want him found once again. Go back to the information you have, and tell me where to go."

"Based on the information in our computers, we would normally guess that he would retreat somewhere remote Sir" the chief scientist said. "However, equally, we would never predict that he would use the Pokémon League for aid, which our analysis suggests he did."

Giovanni leaned forward in his seat, an action that was enough to display his potential displeasure. This was not lost on the scientist who cringed slightly.

"So you're telling me you can't find him again?"

"No Sir. I'm saying that we need to consider the chance that he might have moved. His behavior over the last week is unusual. Mewtwo has a distrust of humans that he seems to have overcome to work with the Pokémon League. We will need time with the information we have from Mewtwo to give you anything better Sir."

Of course. The information on Mewtwo stored in the Team Rocket computers. That information had been extremely useful to Giovanni. He remembered time when he came back from Mount Quena, a fiasco that he knew nothing about at the time. It had taken the research team a week to sum up the courage to send a representative to their boss to ask about the eventual outcome of the mission. The poor man had returned, absolutely terrified an hour later. He claimed that Giovanni had shouted at him, told him he was going mad, and then thrown him out. The chief scientist had gone up to see his boss, who had listened somewhat more carefully to the scientist. Eventually he had demanded evidence of what his science team was trying to explain to him. The aftermath had been interesting.

Giovanni had been given answers that day. The reason he had been at Mount Quena, something he had not known. The reason for the deployment of the Team Rocket combat squad. The reason for the science project that the team was trying to tell him about. Giovanni had been furious when he realized what had happened; his memories erased by Mewtwo. However, since then he had always made sure to protect the information stored in the Rocket computers. The fact that it might be his only chance to recover information that would otherwise be lost had been made clear. Since then Giovanni had made it an objective for him; to control this Pokémon that had that kind of mental power and strength. Anything that powerful was something to be controlled. And every time, Mewtwo seemed to slip from his grasp. Giovanni knew now what had started. He was in a private battle with the Pokémon Master, a battle that he thought he had won before the man escaped him again. Dismissing the science team, Giovanni contemplated his next move. He knew that he had the greatest chance as long as Team Rocket remained strong, but he knew as well that facing 'Champion' wouldn't be easy. As the reconstruction of a Team Rocket base went on around him, Giovanni brooded over the various ways that he could bring things to a head. He knew that time to rebuild was essential, so he would wait. Wait until he had a chance to strike once again.

* * *

Cynthia stood in the elevator nervously. She had been summoned for a meeting with the Pokémon Master, to discuss the "debacle in Goldenrod" three days after it had happened. She had ended the training camp, thanking all the trainers for attending, and releasing the specialists to themselves. Somehow, the entire Goldenrod affair had been kept out of the newspapers, although she had absolutely no idea how. 'Champions' influence she suspected. Nobody in the media had forgotten the reporter who had laid a hand on the Pokémon Master on the day he won his title. The man was not to be trifled with. Although, she reflected, such a move from 'Champion' would be surprising given his ways of insisting on privacy. The lift stopped, and Cynthia slowly walked out. The door at the end of the corridor seemed a long way away. Taking a deep breath, she started to walk towards the door.

As she reached it, the door swung open. Sat behind the desk was 'Champion'. Behind him was his Espeon, who looked long and hard at Cynthia. Cynthia winced, as she felt the gaze of the Sun Pokémon go straight through her. Espeon blinked, before looking away and yawning. Taking the seat in front of her superior's desk, Cynthia sat down, trying not to feel like a schoolgirl dragged in front of the headmaster.

"Cynthia." 'Champion' started, his voice completely calm, no trace of any emotion whatsoever. "Please explain your actions in the Goldenrod debacle. All of them."

Cynthia gulped. She had expected this, but there was something different about this meeting with 'Champion'. Whilst her previous encounters hadn't exactly been warm, they were certainly a lot warmer than this. 'Champion' was living up to his cold reputation, something that Cynthia had thought he wouldn't do with her.

"I had originally had no intention of coming after you." Cynthia said, her voice betraying her nerves. "It was only after Mewtwo came to me and told me that you had been captured, and I thought that you had fallen into a trap. Mewtwo talked about how he had been tortured, and I feared the same could happen to you. It was only at that point that I started looking for ways to follow you; I thought your plan had gone wrong."

"I see." 'Champion' said. "You are correct, I was being tortured. This was what I had expected. What I didn't expect was for my suffering to be negated by the ill-advised actions of somebody that I trusted not to be hasty."

Cynthia gasped to hear of 'Champions' treatment, he spoke of it so calmly. She wanted to know what was done to him, but feared asking.

'Champion' continued. "Now, that explains your reasoning for coming after me. Why did you bring who you did?"

"I spoke to Lance and Steven and they agreed that the Gym Leaders would be the kind of trainers we would want for this sort of thing. Each of these Gym leaders would bring some trainers from their gyms and then the Elite Four from each region would bring a few trainers. Mewtwo told us that we would need a lot of trainers, and we felt that this would guarantee strength. In addition I brought all the specialists and trainers who were at the training camp. Every trainer was given a chance to drop out, but none of them took it. It meant that we had enough trainers to deal with the Rockets adequately."

"And Mewtwo?"

"Mewtwo?" Cynthia repeated, confused.

"You brought a Pokémon that Team Rocket had been trying to capture straight back into the heart of their base."

"He was determined to join us. He felt that he was needed to break through the Rockets. He also said that he owed you a debt and wanted to repay it."

'Champion' leant back in his chair regarding Cynthia. Behind him, his Espeon was once again looking at Cynthia, and with the two both analyzing her, Cynthia felt that she was being pulled to piece in front of them. It was not a comfortable experience. She felt that she needed to explain more as to her feelings, the fear that Team Rocket would have a hold over the Pokémon League if the Pokémon Master remained in captivity, but she wasn't sure how to explain this to the man in front of her. After a minute, Cynthia heard a voice in her mind.

" _Cynthia."_

Cynthia froze before tentatively answering out loud. "Yes?"

" _Stop leaving things out."_

Cynthia looked around to try to find the source of the voice, but the only Pokémon in sight was Espeon, who was still staring at Cynthia.

"Anything else you want to say?" 'Champion' spoke once again his voice still perfectly calm.

"I… the only reason that we came after you was because I thought you needed us. I thought that you hadn't planned for it. I'm sorry."

'Champion' nodded his head slightly, before standing up and looking out of the window. Cynthia remained sat in her chair, unsure of what to do, but certain that she wasn't out of trouble. In fact, as 'Champion' turned, she had a sense of foreboding.

"I gave you the chance" 'Champion' said. "You have lied to me Cynthia. That was unwise."

"What?" Cynthia surged to her feet. "I haven't! I've been…"

"Sit." The simple command, delivered in the maddeningly calm tone yet with an overwhelming amount of authority behind it that left Cynthia no doubt as to whether she should obey. She quickly sat, as 'Champion' started talking once again.

"You claim that you had no plans of following me, yet James Kojiru was brought here mere hours after I departed. Throughout my capture he remained at the Pokémon League. He was also invited to a meeting in your office a short time after Mewtwo arrived. That makes it highly unlikely that his arrival was coincidence. Thoughts Miss Shirona?"

It was the first time that 'Champion' had addressed her by her surname. That more than anything made Cynthia realize that despite his lack of visible emotion, 'Champion' was angry. Throughout her entire time working for him, Cynthia had always assumed a special relationship between herself and the Pokémon Master, something that to an extent he had responded to, using her name, an honor she was unaware he had extended to anybody else. He would also listen to her when she came to him, but now, something had changed.

"I… I…"

"So you never had any intention of obeying my orders. You also took a risk, if Giovanni had any more traps, you could have just gifted him the strongest trainers in the world. Did you ever ask Mewtwo about that? Perhaps consider an extra scouting mission?"

Cynthia's silence was enough to confirm 'Champions' suspicions; she had not. She had blindly trusted Mewtwo. Registering this, 'Champion' pressed on.

"Furthermore, when you did bring a force to the Rocket base, did you consider a minimum age for your force? There were children there, and you brought them to fight against an organization that you _knew_ could kill them. Did you consider that Cynthia?"

For the first time in the entire interview, 'Champions' voice lost its level tone. And for the second time since she had known him, emotion crossed his face. Absolute fury. It was there for a moment before he repressed it.

"They wanted to…"

"That is no excuse. They were ten years old. I recruited you to teach young trainers, not to try to get them killed."

Cynthia bowed her head. Deep down, she knew that 'Champion' was right. Yet he wasn't finished.

"Your attempts to hide this, no attempt to justify it tells me you hadn't considered it. Equally your complete disregard of orders, orders that you never had any plans of following is a disgrace. You're services are no longer required at Indigo."

Cynthia felt the shock run through her system. She knew that 'Champion' was angry, but this was totally unexpected. She had done what she thought was right, and the job that she had loved was gone. Her head bowed, she was about to move when the voice of 'Champion' once again.

"Furthermore, due to your total disregard for the safety of the youngsters under your tutelage, you are hereby banned from teaching. This in effect means that when you return to Sinnoh, you will train alone, and fulfill only basic duties as the head of the Regional Elite Four."

Cynthia stood up, anger blazing inside of her. "You can't do that! Teaching is what I do best, you can't…"

"Can't I, Miss Shirona?" 'Champions' voice was cold, the exact tone that he had used when he had thrown Pryce out from his gym just over a month previously. "I think you'll find I can. And if the reason ever became known to anybody other than the two of us, I think that others might agree."

"But I… You know I'm a good teacher, that's why you hired me in the first place! You can't take that away…"

"Miss Shirona, never believe you are irreplaceable. Now, I suggest you accept my decision before I have you removed as the Sinnoh Champion."

Cynthia felt her legs turn to jelly. She was unsure if 'Champion' could carry out such a threat, but she knew him well enough to know it wouldn't simply be idle. Calling his bluff was not a good idea. She fell back into her chair, her head bowed, tears flowing out of her eyes. 'Champion' looked down on her, his eyes hidden by his hat, but no pity in his demeanor.

"I suggest you return to Sinnoh, Miss Shirona."

Behind Cynthia the door opened, and 'Champion' strode out, not looking back on the trainer who everybody believed to be the best in a generation, utterly humbled, as everything in her career that she had loved was stripped away. On the desk, Espeon stretched, before leaping lightly to the floor in front of Cynthia. The Sun Pokémon put a paw on each of Cynthia's shoulders, looking the distraught trainer in the eye. The warmth in Espeon's gaze was a stark contrast to her trainers words. After a long gaze, Espeon pulled away, and padded out of the room, leaving Cynthia alone with her misery.


	14. Chapter 14

The TV came to life, showing an image of a reporter stood in front of Indigo Stadium, the camera tilted up to get as much as the stadium as possible whilst

_"Good morning. For the first time since he took his title, the_ _Pokémon Master, 'Champion' has announced that he will be holding a press conference. This comes amid rumors that Cynthia Shirona, the previous Pokémon Master, who had been working as a trainer's instructor, has been removed from her role. Miss Shirona, who remains the Sinnoh Regional Champion, has not commented on the rumors, but her return to Sinnoh from Indigo suggests that there is some weight to them."_

The reporter turned slightly, before looking straight back into the camera.

_"We will show you the conference live in just a moment, as it is about to begin."_

The scene changed, from outside Indigo to inside the stadium itself. Stood facing towards the reporters was 'Champion', his body-language as neutral as ever. The conference was being broadcast around the world such was the hype behind it. In the Cerulean Gym, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Dawn, Misty, Gary, Brock, and Tracy were all sat around the TV watching.

_"Good morning" came the voice of 'Champion' easily picked up by the cameras. "I will start with discussing the rumors regarding Miss Shirona's removal. They are true. She had been working at Indigo teaching trainers, but has now departed to take up her responsibilities as Sinnoh Champion once again."_

_Loud calls echoed from the assembled reporters, shouting questions down at 'Champion', who waited patiently for them to subside until one question became louder than the others._

_"The reason for her departure was internal, and as such I am not at a liberty to discuss it." 'Champion' said. "She will remain as Sinnoh Champion until she is beaten in a challenge match, I do not intend to have her forcefully replaced."_

_More questions came down, although one stood out from the rest. "Does her removal have anything to do with the events in Goldenrod City over the last week?"_

_'Champion' maintained his composure, despite his internal annoyance. The media were always able to find out things he had hoped that they wouldn't, but this was one of the worse ones._

_"Events in Goldenrod?" he asked calmly._

_"The alleged assault on a building by the_ _Pokémon League, and the subsequent removal of criminals from said building."_

_"As I have said previously, I am not at liberty to discuss the reasons for the removal of Miss Shirona, that is her prerogative." 'Champion' said._

_"But did these alleged events happen?" the same man called down once again._

_"In Goldenrod City, in that particular building, there was a small criminal fraternity. Miss Shirona dealt with it in the manner she thought best."_

_"Reports say that nearly two hundred trainers were involved" the reporter continued. "Surely that's excessive to deal with a 'small criminal fraternity'?"_

_"It depends." 'Champion' replied. "How many trainers would you bring to take me on? Miss Shirona was simply being cautious. As it was, the number of trainers required was vastly overestimated, the criminals were apprehended without trouble."_

_"Why didn't you lead the operation?" another voice called out._

_"I was engaged in other business, although I did take a keen interest in it, and would have been able to intervene should I have felt it necessary."_

_The reporters fell silent for a moment, before another question was called._

_"Miss Shirona was running training camps; do you foresee these being continued?"_

_"When I have a replacement for her, they will continue, yes." 'Champion' answered. "However, I cannot guarantee when such a replacement will occur be found." As he had answered everything that he knew he had to, 'Champion' continued before any more questions could be asked. "Thank you for coming; that will be all." And he turned and left the stage._

The TV returned to the image of the man outside Indigo Stadium.

_"That was Pokémon Master 'Champions' first interview since he won his title, three months ago. A man who has since become famous for his love of privacy, it is expected to be the last for a while. He has confirmed the departure of Miss Cynthia Shirona, the previous Pokémon Master, who was dealt a crushing defeat by 'Champion' in their Championship match. Critics have commented that Miss Shirona's popularity meant that her removal would create a degree of dislike towards 'Champion' although he has thus far proven to be immune to such public disapproval, as shown by his removal of Gym Leaders around the four regions."_

Brock turned the TV off, before looking around. From inside the Gym came a call.

"Hello? I'm looking for the Gym Leader, is anybody there?"

The four Waterflower sisters looked at each other, and Misty grinned. "I've got this one." She got up and left the room, followed by Gary. Brock and Dawn looked at each other, before they saw Lily watching them with a raised eyebrow.

"Well like go on after them." She said. "You clearly like want to."

Dawn looked slightly abashed, but Brock was chuckling.

"It's not that what I want to watch Lily." He said. "I'm debating whether I should heal the Pokémon afterwards or not, I think they might be in bad shape." Still chuckling, the Pokémon Doctor got to his feet, before strolling into the battle area, Dawn bouncing along behind him.

* * *

Cynthia Shirona stood facing the main administration building on Lily of the Valley Island. It had been over three years since this had been her home; during her term as Pokémon Master she had been based at Indigo, and only returned when she had to. Regardless, inside was a room that remained the office of the Sinnoh Champion. Her. Cynthia sighed to think of it. She was the Sinnoh Champion, but due to the ban from 'Champion' she couldn't teach, all she could do was simply wait to be beaten. Something that in her mind couldn't happen soon enough. She knew, without even having to return to it, that she would not enjoy being a battling Champion, it wasn't her style. She would simply wait until a decent challenger came along, and then she suspected she would lose. The thought of it was maddening. She had never wanted this for her life.

Still subdued, Cynthia walked into the building, going straight into the lift up to the office, and sitting down behind her desk. She sighed, one last time, before reaching for the phone on her desk.

"Elites, my office." She said into the mouthpiece. "I need to talk to you all."

Within minutes, all four of the Sinnoh Elite Four were sat in front of their 'Champion'. Aaron, the bug Master, his Skorupi riding on his shoulder. Bertha, the ground type trainer, Flint the Fire-type specialist and Lucian, the Psychic trainer. All sat in front of their 'Champion', having heard of her removal from Indigo, and sympathizing with it, despite also welcoming her home after more than three years of managing without their leader.

"I'm back in Sinnoh to stay." Cynthia started. "This, you know. What you will not know is the reason for this. Namely, the reason that 'Champion' had me removed. I feel that you should know, so you can understand why my position is now one of great difficulty for me. But so you can understand, I have been banned from instructing other trainers by the Pokémon Master. This effectively means that all I am able to do with respect to Pokémon is lead the Sinnoh region; I can only fight to retain my title."

Cynthia's words caused a stir amongst her elites; they knew how good a teacher Cynthia was. They had all received instruction from her at some point. To hear that she was now forbidden from doing so was surprising. 'Champion' was throwing away a great asset; there weren't many teachers better than Cynthia. Or so they thought. What they didn't know was that 'Champion' himself was a good teacher. Cynthia held up a hand to silence them once again, before she continued.

"I understand that you are surprised. This is why you need to know why. It has to do with the whole 'Goldenrod debacle'. In an interview afterwards, he made his opinion very clear. I was removed for two reasons. Firstly, he does not need somebody who does not obey his orders. Although I thought I was doing the right thing, he disagreed, and as such felt that my usefulness was ended. That although harsh, I can understand. He is doing what he feels is right. When I first was recruited, he had discussed this with me, and he had made it very clear that I was not there in an advisory role; I was there in a subordinate role. I had assumed that the circumstances would mitigate this. I was wrong."

Now there was absolute silence from the Elite Four. They had never heard Cynthia admit she was wrong, and not because she was arrogant. She simply was never wrong. She had been the Sinnoh Champion for nine years, and in all that time she had virtually never made a mistake. She was brilliant at her job. When they watched her battle, she had been ruthless, flawless in skill. When she had delved into the far murkier world of politics, she was able to demonstrate fantastic people skills, able to push them to exactly the right point, until they conceded, but never, ever losing control of the situation. Her admission that she had misjudged the Pokémon Master to this extent was shocking.

"That however is not a good enough reason to ban me from teaching" Cynthia continued. "The ban came from something else. During the events in Goldenrod City, we had some very young trainers with us. In fact, the youngest were a mere ten years old. 'Champion' felt that the assault on the Rocket building was a situation that I should not have brought them into. This is something you can agree with or not, but he does have a point. That was another miscalculation on my part, and it is one that I will pay for. Regardless of your thoughts, with him having explained his opinion, I feel that I must agree. As a result, I will not be working against this ban, I will be accepting it. If I need anything else I will call you once again."

Realizing that this was a dismissal, the elite four stood up once again, and headed for the door. However, as they reached it, Flint turned back to Cynthia, and said sadly, "You know Cynthia; it is good to have you back. We don't like the circumstances, but still." And with that, the Elite Four left Cynthia to her thoughts.

The Sinnoh Champion put her head on her desk, and finally let the tears that had been threatening since she got back to Sinnoh fall. She was furious at herself for her actions. As she sat at her desk, a voice spoke into her mind.

" _Cynthia. I need something from you."_

* * *

Pikachu was pacing around in Cerulean City. He was annoyed; he knew something was wrong with the Pokémon Master. The man had a Charizard who looked like he wanted to rip Pikachu to pieces, and Mewtwo clearly knew who 'Champion' was. In the basement of the Team Rocket headquarters, Pikachu had watched 'Champion' and Mewtwo have an argument. Mewtwo had only been talking into 'Champions' mind, so Pikachu didn't know what he had been saying, but 'Champion' had clearly not been happy with it. The tone of his voice was one that Pikachu wouldn't think any human would dare to take with Mewtwo, yet 'Champion' had shown no fear. If anything Mewtwo had seemed the hesitant one. Pikachu couldn't understand it. He wanted to know more about the Pokémon Master, yet the man was so mysterious.

Pikachu gave up his pacing and started to wander through the center of Cerulean City. As frequently happened, his mind wandered back to his old trainer, Ash Ketchum. The day that he had left had been etched into Pikachu's heart, and there were times he regretted it. Yet he remembered the training, and the way that it had been getting harder, and he remembered how Ash had been pushing his Pokémon harder and harder. Pikachu had wanted to become stronger, but he feared the consequences for the man he loved. Ash may have still cared, but the way that he had left everybody behind worried Pikachu. He knew he trainer needed friends, why else would he have always had them? When Pikachu had left, he had hoped that Ash would follow. Perhaps even have beaten him back to Pallet Town. Yet Pikachu had never seen him again. And he knew why. The same day that Pikachu had led the Pokémon away from Ash, he tried to lead them to Pallet, and they had refused, leaving him alone. Pikachu had known the pain that Ash had gone through, but still returned home. As a final tribute to his trainer, Pikachu maintained his fitness at a level far, far above what he really needed. He always enjoyed the irony as he worked out, or ran that he was doing exactly what his trainer had wanted from him. If Ash ever came home, Pikachu intended to be as strong as possible. Despite this training, he had never returned to full time battling. Pikachu occasionally fought for one of Ash's friends, but never like he did for Ash, involved in almost every fight. And when he fought he never, ever, fought as powerfully as he could. His training regime gave him endurance far beyond most Pokémon, coupled with increasing his strength. Pikachu knew that if he fought at full strength, there wouldn't be many that could stand up to him.

Pikachu was snapped out of his thoughts by something hitting him in the face. Reacting quickly, he grabbed it, and looked down. It was a flyer, to encourage trainers to go compete in the Johto League. That league brought back memories, the first time Ash defeated Gary, as well as the last time Ash had travelled with Misty. Pikachu missed those days, they were simple. Suddenly something at the bottom of the page caught his attention. 'The winner of the Johto League will be given the chance to battle the Pokémon Master in a full battle.' Pikachu took his page to the edge of the street and sat down with it, thinking. He knew that something was wrong with the Pokémon Master, yet he hadn't found a way to get close to the man. Yet if he was able to get into a battle with him… Pikachu suddenly had a brilliant idea. He got up and dashed back through the streets of Cerulean, heading straight for the gym.

Misty was by the pool when Pikachu dashed in, holding something in his mouth. Gary was with her, and they were feeding some of the Pokémon. They both turned as Pikachu skidded to a stop beside them, Gary raising his eyebrow at the mouse's antics. Pikachu ignored him and showed Misty what he had in his mouth. As she took the flyer, Pikachu jumped into her lap, so Misty held it so that the Pokémon could see it as she read. However, once she had skimmed it, Misty looked down at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, why have you brought me this?" Pikachu jabbed his hand at the bottom of the page. Reading it again, Misty looked back down at Pikachu, before showing it to Gary. "I still don't understand Pikachu." Misty continued. "I've already fought him once, and it was destructive. What's changed?"

Pikachu pulled a face. It was at times like this that he really missed Ash; his first trainer was better at understanding him than anybody else.

"Pika, Pikachu, Pika, Pikachu, chu"

Misty looked at Gary, before shrugging. Gary suddenly took out a Pokéball and threw it. Blastoise appeared, with a roar. Pikachu turned to the Shellfish Pokémon and started talking rapidly once again. As Pikachu finished, Blastoise nodded and turned to Gary.

"Toise. Blastoise, blast, blastoise" the Pokémon said to his trainer. Gary listened carefully then turned to Misty.

"Having spent so long with Blastoise, I can sort of understand him when he talks. I think Pikachu thinks you've got stronger since you last faced Champion. Is that right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" said the rodent, whilst nodding.

"How?" Misty asked. "I mean, I'm not saying you're wrong, but I don't think I've improved that much…"

Pikachu rolled his eyes and looked at Blastoise, who nodded and suddenly fired a Hydro Pump across the room at Gyarados. The Atrocious Pokémon was caught unawares, but managed to drop below the attack, before surfacing in front of Blastoise with a roar.

"Gyarados, stand down!" Misty shouted, whilst Gary was berating his starter for the attack.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, causing them all to look at him. "Pikachu, Pika". Suddenly Misty realized what Pikachu was saying.

"Oh right. You're saying that the training we did on that day with the Pokémon Master made us stronger. Gyarados wouldn't normally have been able to react quickly enough. Am I right?"

"Pika" the Pokémon said with a smile, relieved to have gotten his point across.

"I don't know Misty…" Gary said a concerned look on his face. "I mean, I have no doubt that you could go far, but only having one type? You're a great trainer, one of the best, but can you win a tournament with only one type of Pokémon? It's possible, and I think you should probably enter more competitions, but a regional league?"

Misty looked down, only to see Pikachu gesturing to himself. "Pikachu? You'll fight?" Pikachu nodded. Misty felt a grin slide across her face. Pikachu was a powerful Pokémon, and with her team, she knew that she could do really well. A thought crossed her mind. "Pikachu, why are you doing this?" The mouse took the flyer from where it had fallen to the floor and pointed at the words Pokémon Master. He then adopted a confused pose. "Because you're confused about him?" Pikachu nodded again. "Alright. Why not? Entering a tournament would be fun." Misty turned to Gary. "You gonna come with me? It won't take long to get the badges if we move quickly; I doubt any of the Gym Leaders can really match me." As Gary nodded, Misty turned and headed deeper inside the gym to tell her sisters.

* * *

"Come _on_ Mel!" Sam shouted. "We're nearly there!"

Sam was dragging his friend along the road towards Olivine City. In the aftermath of the training camp they had moved a lot quicker between gyms, having thrashed Morty in the Ecruteak Gym a few days previously. The Gym Leader had been completely stunned against the two youngsters, and they were hoping to pick up their fifth badges against Jasmine. As they reached the gym, Mellanie finally put her foot down.

"No. I am not going a step further until we've had a break. We have been travelling for ten hours today, I want a rest."

Sam turned to see his friend glaring at him. He was about to argue, then saw the look in her eyes, and decided that perhaps she had a point. "Alright, let's go to the Pokémon Center. We'll go to the gym later."

"Tomorrow" Mellanie growled. Sam laughed nervously, holding his hands up in surrender.

The following morning Sam and Mellanie stepped into the gym. They were greeted by a teenage girl, who directed them to the main gym area. Jasmine was stood watching her trainees in front of her. When she saw Sam and Mellanie she smiled and stepped down to meet them.

"Good morning." Jasmine said with a warm smile. "What can I do for you two?"

"We'd like to challenge you for the Mineral badge" Mellanie answered.

Jasmine's smile widened. "I will accept on one condition. You need to defeat one of my trainees first, in a one on one, before you face me. Are you two here together?" Mellanie nodded. "In that case, you may fight in a double battle against Janina, and then against me if you win."

As the two youngsters nodded, Jasmine turned to her trainees. "Janina, you have a battle."

A beautiful teenager strolled out from the group. "Two of them?" she asked. Sam and Mellanie nodded together. "Very well. This should be interesting."

"This double battle between Janina of the Olivine Gym against the pairing of Sam Fernandez and Mellanie Rigger both of New Bark Town" the trainee who was acting as referee announced. "Release your Pokémon."

"Onix, Mawile, come on and battle!" Janina announced, releasing her Pokémon.

"Haunter, I choose you!" shouted Sam.

" Machop, come on out!" Mellanie called, releasing her Pokémon.

"Haunter, Night Shade!" Sam started.

"Machop, Karate Chop!"

"Iron Defense" Janina said calmly.

The two attacks fired into the two Pokémon who simply endured it. "Now, Onix, Take Down, Mawile Iron Head"

Before Machop could back away, Mawile smashed into him, sending him into the air, before Onix crashed through the Fighting type. Mellanie gasped, as Machop skidded back towards her. The Superpower Pokémon slowly got to his feet, clearly in pain.

"Now, Flash Cannon."

"Haunter, Hypnosis"

Mawile fired a silver beam at Machop, who only just managed to roll out of the way but was caught by the edge of the explosion, skidding across the field. Haunter appeared in front of Mawile, but as it attacked, Onix dived into the way, and took the effects of Hypnosis, falling asleep instead.

"Mawile, Crunch"

Before Haunter could dodge, Mawile spun lightly, and the second jaw on the back bit down on Haunter. Hard. Haunter tried to escape, but Mawile wouldn't let go.

"Machop, Brick Break."

Mawile swung around again, releasing Haunter, before pirouetting away from Machop's attack, and then charged another Flash Cannon to fire at Machop at almost point blank range.

"Machop, grab the jaws"

"Haunter, Shadow Ball."

Before Mawile could finish her attack, Machop managed to grab hold of her second jaw, and clung on with his strength. Haunter then fired a powerful Shadow Ball at the Deceiver Pokémon, which was no longer able to dodge. At the last moment, Machop let go, and rolled away, as the Shadow Ball connected. Before Mawile could recover, Machop closed the distance once again.

"Machop, end it with Cross Chop!" Mellanie called.

Machop smashed its arms into the Deceiver Pokémon, which caused it to keel over, clearly knocked out. As Machop and Haunter retreated back to their trainer, clearly worn out from the battle, Janina recalled her Mawile with a smile on her face. Before they could ask why, there was a roar. Onix reared its head and glared at the two Pokémon in front of him.

"Congratulations on defeating Mawile." Janina complimented Sam and Mellanie. "Yet you haven't beaten Onix yet, and your Pokémon are tired." As if in agreement, Onix roared loudly.

"Onix, Rock Slide."

"Haunter, fly above it and use Shadow Ball." Sam ordered.

"Machop, dodge." Mellanie commanded with a grin.

Machop looked back at its trainer, before registering the grin on her face. He surged at the sliding rocks, leaping from rock to rock, completely negating Onix's attack. Janina's eyes widened in shock, and she froze for a crucial moment. Haunters Shadow Ball smashed into the Rock Snake Pokémon, and as Onix recovered, he found Haunter directly in front of him.

"Hypnosis followed by Dream Eater." Sam commanded.

Unable to look away quickly enough, Onix was soon caught by Haunters Hypnosis once again, but this time as he slumped, Haunters eyes glowed and a shadow flew through Onix. Whilst the attack drained a great deal of health, Onix remained asleep.

"Cross Chop" said Mellanie with a smile.

Machop smashed into Onix and sent the Pokémon skidding back across the field. Onix wearily reared its head, before lowering it again as it felt the pain of the attacks. Before it could recover any more, Haunter sent a final Shadow Ball into Onix, causing the Pokémon to crash to the ground once again. Machop closed in, before Janina called out.

"Stop!" Machop skidded to a halt in front of his opponent, before looking at Mellanie in surprise. Janina held out a Pokéball, and recalled Onix. "I forfeit. I was unable to win that fight. Congratulations to both of you."

She stepped away from the field, and Mellanie and Sam looked at each other, before grinning. They then heard a voice from across the room. "Don't celebrate too early; you still have to defeat me." They turned and saw Jasmine stepping into the trainer's box. "And believe me; I'm better than Janina, although she is getting very good. Steelix, Magneton, this is yours."

Mellanie and Sam quickly recalled their own Pokémon as an even larger snake appeared on the field, Magneton next to it. Sam didn't even think, before he threw out a Pokéball. "Quilava, I choose you!"

Mellanie took slightly longer, looking down at her belt. Eventually she pulled out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Geodude, come on out!"

As the Pokémon appeared in front of her, he sized up Steelix, who simply grinned down at him. Quilava simply smirked at Magneton.

"Quilava, Flamethrower"

"Steelix, Sandstorm."

"Geodude, Earthquake."

As the attacks fired in, Magneton simply floated above everything, before looking down at the battling Pokémon, whilst Jasmine simply smiled. As the smoke cleared, Steelix was gone and Quilava and Geodude were looking around for him, the only evidence being a hole in the ground.

"Thunder." The gym leader stated calmly.

"Geodude intercept it!"

"Quilava, Flamethrower"

As Magneton fired a Thunder down at the two Pokémon, Geodude was able to get in the way and took virtually no damage, whilst Quilava's Flamethrower caught the Magnet Pokémon off-guard. Magneton fell towards the ground, but Jasmine's smile was unshaken.

"Now Steelix."

The Iron Snake Pokémon surged out from underground, wrapping his tail around Magneton and flinging his partner at Quilava, whilst throwing himself at Geodude. Magneton was sparkling with electricity as he closed in on the Volcano Pokémon. As the two Pokémon reached their targets there were explosions. As the smoke cleared, Sam and Mellanie could be seen to be grinning along with their Pokémon. Magneton was lying on the ground, clearly knocked out, whilst Steelix had been sent reeling back across the room. For the first time in the battle, Jasmine's smile was wiped from her face.

"How the…"

"Quilava, Flamethrower."

"Geodude, Stone Edge."

Steelix roared in pain as the two attacks smashed into it, and crashed back to the ground. As he reared his head once again, his two opponents fired their attacks once more. This time there was no recovery, and Steelix lay on the ground knocked out as well. Jasmine shakily recalled both of her Pokémon, before moving out across the battlefield to shake her opponent's hands. Sam and Mellanie were grinning together,

"What happened?" Jasmine finally asked.

"Simple." Sam replied. "When you attacked, Quilava waited until Magneton was close then used Eruption. Magneton wasn't able to stand up to that kind of firepower, so was knocked out."

"And when Steelix tried to hit Geodude, Geodude dodged and then used Stone Edge to knock him back."

Jasmine was taken aback at the simple strategy that was so brutally effective. Laughing lightly, she handed the pair of them Mineral Badges, commenting that she had clearly underestimated them. Sam and Mellanie thanked her, before heading out of the Gym, and towards the port for a ferry to Cianwood City.

* * *

Ash Ketchum stood watching his Pokémon. They were training hard once again, as they invariably did in the aftermath of something that had caused them to miss training days. And there had been a lot of those in the last two weeks. The removal of Cynthia a week ago had made Ash's job as Pokémon Master far, far harder. He knew that he needed a replacement for her, but he wasn't sure who. Cynthia was the best choice, and he knew that. Yet her removal had been simple as far as he was concerned. The reasons he had given were sufficient, but there were more; she couldn't get away with challenging him. That would set a terrible precedent. He had to be the authority that was unquestionable in public. He had thought that she understood that, but she had not. And so she was replaced.

Espeon, firing Psybeams at Alakazam who was manipulating them and sending them back, started to intrude on his thoughts. She had been there when he had fired Cynthia. She had read the Sinnoh Champions mind, and that had shown Ash that whilst Cynthia did show remorse for her actions, she had been planning to ignore him all along. That was unacceptable. He hoped that Cynthia did understand that. However, he also hoped that somebody would defeat her soon; he didn't want a disgruntled Champion, because that would instantly cause him to have a whole regions Elite Four unhappy as well. That did not fit into the Pokémon League Ash was trying to create. He remembered when he had first set out on his journey, he had been utterly clueless. He now knew that if he had the chance for proper guidance by somebody who he was forced to respect, he might have listened. Somebody beating him would be enough to give most kids respect for that person. As a result, the Gym Leaders were the perfect candidates for what he felt was needed; a group of people who were easy to get in contact with and yet skilled enough to teach. There had been a few exceptions, and Ash had simply replaced them. He knew that he could have given them some warning, but equally that wasn't good enough for him. His Pokémon knew what he expected; nothing less than the absolute best. The new Gym Leaders were all strong trainers and all reliable. And crucially, they owed him because he gave them their jobs. They would never go against him, never oppose his schemes unless they were proven to be bad. And that was what he needed. He didn't need his every move questioned, but he did appreciate that having people watch him wasn't necessarily a bad idea.

Ash turned and strode into the midst of his Pokémon. He wanted to train himself, and there was a perfect candidate. Machamp was a Pokémon that Ash enjoyed sparring with. The Superpower Pokémon was a fearsome opponent, especially since with his four arms he had an edge over Ash. Yet when Ash used his aura, he was stronger, and so used that to his advantage; the only real advantage that he actually had. Machamp was just as quick as Ash, and as good at recovering. They tended to be quite close, although Machamp had never actually beaten Ash. As Ash stopped in front of Machamp, the Pokémons eyes lit up. He always enjoyed sparring against his trainer. Respect for strength was something that he had always had, and Machamp had always struggled to work out why he could never beat this human.

Adopting a fighting stance in front of his Pokémon, Ash leapt forwards, crashing his fist down. Machamp caught the fist in one hand, and the arm in two more, managing to stop it, and hold Ash in the air, until the human's body rotated in the air, causing him to come down on the Pokémon. Both rolled away, and threw themselves at each other once again.

After a few minutes, Machamp was struggling to keep up. Ash hadn't realized it, but the agitation he had felt since he had removed Cynthia, the fear that he was going to be forced into a desk role, organizing things and not able to complete his planned revitalization of the Pokémon League, all of it was causing him to move faster, hit harder and simply be stronger. Ash almost never used his aura up to full strength, and he still wasn't here, but he was definitely using more than usual. The Pokémon around the sparring pair were in awe, both of their trainer and Machamp. None of them had ever had the chance to watch him fight like this, although he had done it before when he fought alongside them. Machamp was as supremely fit as the rest of the Pokémon, but even so, the pace of the fight and the numerous impacts he had received had caused him to slow just slightly. That was all that Ash needed, as he ducked under an arm, with one of his, parried another one, and then leapt up, smashing his arm across Machamps chest. The Superpower Pokémon fell to the ground, and rolled to get up. Ash watching could see that Machamp had taken damage, but still wanted to continue. Despite this he simply stepped back. The bout was over. The other Pokémon returned to their training and Ash stepped up to Machamp, using his aura to quickly heal the Pokémons wounds. Machamp nodded his thanks, bowed to Ash which was returned and then turned to face Aggron in a training bout. Ash, smiling as he walked back through his Pokémon returned to his previous vantage point, but this time Espeon was at his side.

" _What's wrong?"_ The Sun Pokémon asked. " _You've never fought like that before."_

Ash looked down at his Pokémon. "Don't worry Espeon; it won't happen again for a while. I was just thinking about a few things and so lost focus for a bit. Machamp will be fine; I think he rather enjoyed it."

Espeon just looked at her trainer, causing him to smile slightly. "I'm fine now. I have a couple of months at least until I can realistically make more changes, so I will wait. In fact, I will wait until after the Johto League, I will be able to make a speech highlighting any further changes I want to make to the Pokémon League. Until then, I guess it will just be business as usual."

Still unconvinced, Espeon looked at her trainer, and then padded away. The Sun Pokémon was annoyed as she started training once again. She wanted to see Ash redevelop his friendships, but he never had. He had just pushed away the only human he had ever allowed close in the time that she knew him. Espeon knew that she had to try to get him to forgive Cynthia, but also knew that even if he did, he would never take her back in the same role. At most she could be a complete subordinate, with none of the autonomy that she had enjoyed, and Espeon knew that would never happen.

* * *

Steven strolled into Lance's office, receiving an irritated grin from the Dragon Master. It was something that Steven took great delight in doing, irritating his colleague. Lance gestured to the chair in front of him, before putting down the form in front of him.

"Steven. What can I do for you? I mean, with two regions to your one, I'm so much busier than you…"

Steven kept his face perfectly level. "Of course Lance, you have to work hard. I feel for you, I really do." Steven looked Lance in the eye before he cracked up, laughing. Lance, watching him, let out a chuckle.

"As much as I love your sense of humor Steven, is there anything I can actually do for you?" Lance asked. "Only it's that I'm nearly a week behind on the preparations for the Johto League, thanks to the events in Goldenrod. I'm trying to catch up."

Steven leant forwards, suddenly serious. "It's about Goldenrod I wanted to talk to you about" the Hoenn Champion said, suddenly serious. "More importantly, 'Champions' reaction to it. Cynthia has been sent back to Sinnoh." Lance looked up sharply, causing Steven to nod before continuing. "I thought you might not have found out, given your work load. 'Champion' said that the reason was an internal one, in the press conference."

"Slow down." Lance said. "Press conference? 'Champion' doesn't give those."

"He did for this. It's caused quite a stir. As long as Cynthia remained in place, she was giving tacit approval for the changes across the regions. That was enough to convince the waverers that what he was doing was right. His changes, such as replacing Gym Leaders have caused issues, but not enough for there to be massive opposition. The problem will come if there are any more changes, without Cynthia there will be no more goodwill following from her popularity. I foresee an increase in unrest."

Lance groaned. "Just what we need."

"Only if he makes any mistakes. Thus far he's been pretty good." Steven said.

"I know. Anyway, do we know what she was fired for?"

"I haven't been able to speak to her. I think it must have been more than we thought. 'Champion' wouldn't fire her for just disobeying him. Would he?"

"I have no idea Steven." Lance said. "I barely know him. In fact, I'm not sure anybody really knows him."

"Agreed." Steven said. "I'm going to be around for the next few weeks, there isn't much happening in Hoenn at the moment. If you need any help organizing, shout." And with that, the Hoenn Champion got up and left, leaving Lance to his contemplation of the fate of their third colleague.

* * *

Misty and Gary reached Professor Oaks lab, walking through the entrance to be greeted by the elderly Professor. As they moved through the lab, they realized that quite a few people were around in Pallet; May and Drew walked in a few minutes later with Delia Ketchum and Caroline Maple, whilst James was with Tracey from the reserve.

"So what brings you two back to Pallet?" Tracey asked, whilst Delia was busy getting various drinks for all the guests.

"Misty's considering entering the Johto League." Gary answered. "I thought we should drop in before we headed off."

"Really?" May asked from across the room. "You're going to head across Johto?" A nod from Misty confirmed it. "Mind if Drew and I travel with you to the region? I'm going to enter the contests there."

"Aren't you a bit late for the Grand Festival?" Gary asked. "I mean, will you be able to get all the ribbon you need?"

May smiled. "Nope. But Dawn isn't in this season, so it means I'll get a chance to get some practice in before I go up against her."

"Dawn? You're finally going to challenge her?"

"Yep." May said, with a wide smile. "Drew and I think that some competition might do her some good."

This brought a smile from Misty; she knew just how irritated people had been getting at Dawn's bragging. The bluenette did have an excuse, having won several Grand Festivals without a defeat, but even so, it was enough to drive people crazy. Almost as bad as Max, somebody whom she was glad wasn't here.

Caroline walked back in carrying a cup of tea, and Misty looked curiously at her.

"Caroline, where's Norman? Wasn't he staying in Pallet?"

Caroline had the grace to look slightly embarrassed. "He is still maintaining that he was done an injustice by 'Champion'. He has gone to try to find somebody who he thinks might agree with him. This drew a curious look from Drew, which she then clarified. "He's gone to Sinnoh, to try to get an audience with Cynthia. He feels that she will sympathize."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "And, if you don't mind me asking, what are your views?"

"I think I owe May an apology." She turned to her daughter. "You tried to warn me, but I didn't want to listen. Since then, I've had a chance to think, and accept it. Norman is still trying to get over that."

May smiled at her mother. Whilst she knew that there had been a change of heart there, it was still good to hear it.

James strolled in to the room with Tracey, and smiled at the gathering there. "I didn't realize that a whole year had gone around, is it another full reunion?" he said jokingly. "We should've invited Jessie."

"How's the store in Goldenrod going for her?" Misty asked.

"Alright. I'm thinking of heading over to visit soon."

"Why don't you come to Johto with us?" Gary offered. "Misty, May, Drew and I are all heading over. Misty wants to challenge the Gyms whilst May is heading for contests."

"It'll be just like old times." May said with a grin. "You could even grab a balloon and try stealing Pikachu again."

The mention of his name caused the little Pokémon to sit up from Misty's lap, and glare at May, causing her to chuckle lightly. James was watching with a careful eye.

"I don't think so. Pichu would murder me if I tried. You want to see him Pikachu?" The mouse's nod was all the confirmation James needed to realize his Pokémon. The two of them dashed off, outside ignoring James call to try to avoid breaking things. Misty smiled to see Pikachu so excited, she knew that his life wasn't exactly the most interesting.

"James, where's Meowth?" Gary asked.

"With your grandfather, doing some translating. He says he enjoys it."

"Fair enough. So, do you want to come with us to Johto?"

"Why not. I'll stay with you till you reach Goldenrod, and come and watch you at the Johto League. Just for once I won't have to be selling things in the crowd!"

Misty burst out laughing. "I can't believe you used to do that, you could have just watched like normal people."

"Yeah, but we had to pay for all of Meowths machines somehow!"

"We wouldn't have had to keep paying for them if you hadn't kept on blowing 'em up" a voice came through the open door, as Meowth and Professor Oak stepped through. "By the way James, Pichu is about to get thrashed again."

James smiled and got to his feet. "I'm going to go and watch."

Misty got to her feet as well. "I'm going to watch. If Pikachu is going to be battling with me, I want to see how he chooses to fight."

The group followed Misty and James outside to where the two electric types were facing off against each other. James stood behind his Pichu, but caught sight of Misty shaking her head. "Leave them James. Let them fight by themselves."

Pikachu smirked across the field at Pichu. The smaller electric Pokémon was powerful; Pikachu did have to admit that. But then he had been trained by Pikachu himself. Pikachu had taught him new moves and the like. Yet despite this, both Pokémon knew that Pichu couldn't compete with Pikachu. Pikachu had the greater endurance, and power.

Pikachu tested his opponent with a Thunderbolt that Pichu simply dodged. Pikachu smirked, and then fired another two attacks, both of which were dodged. Pichu grinned at Pikachu, and then charged forwards. Pikachu waited, and then dodged at the last second, swinging an Iron Tail at Pichu which sent the smaller Pokémon skidding back across the battlefield. Pichu picked himself up and then fired his own electrical attack at Pikachu. As the two exchanged attacks, the gang watched. As the battle wore on, Pichu began to tire, and James eventually stepped in to end it. Pichu looked exhausted, whilst Pikachu simply grinned at his opponent. After his friend had recovered, Pikachu would talk through the battle with him once again, and discuss how to improve. It was their favorite part of sparring.

The following day, the group headed off towards Johto. Misty to win badges, and May to win ribbons. As Misty walked she remembered the first time she had done the trek; they had been on foot, with Ash, exploring and enjoying the journey. Now, years on, they moved far, far quicker. They had decided against the Magnet train, but that didn't mean that they couldn't use easier modes of transport than foot. Gary was grinning as he drove along.

"Why are you so happy?" Misty asked.

"It's good to be travelling again?" Gary said with a grin, but Misty shook her head.

"I know you better than that Gary Oak." She said. "Why are you so happy?"

"The irony." Gary chuckled. "I never thought I would be driving you along."

Misty looked at him, and he just grinned at her. She rolled her eyes, and looked out of the window.

"How far are we taking the car?" James asked.

"We'll leave it with Professor Rose at the lab in New Bark Town. We can go on foot to Violet City, and from there we'll see. I think the train network might be open, we could use that."

"Open?" Misty's attention was drawn back into the car. "I thought…"

"Nah, apparently it's ready to be opened, so they are accepting passengers." Gary said, before Misty could give away anything about the last time they had been on a train. Misty looked at him for a moment, before going back to looking out of the window. After some hours driving, they reached the top of a hill, where Gary brought the car to a stop, much to the surprise of the passengers.

"Gary, why have we stopped?" Drew asked.

"For Misty" came the simple answer, which drew a glare from the red-head.

"What do you mean for me?" Misty snapped. "I don't remember asking you to stop."

"No, you're right, you didn't ask me Red." Gary said smirking at his girlfriend. "Just look over the hill"

Misty turned and looked. In front of her she saw a sign which read 'New Bark Town'. She did a double take. It had been years since she saw that sign. Ten years. The last time she had been stood there, she had been with Ash and Brock, as they first started their first trip through Johto. Misty looked beyond it, and there was a town. She felt the memories well up inside her. Pikachu leaped off shoulder, to get a good view of the path. Just like Misty he remembered there trip there, with the dense, naive young trainer that they had both loved. Some memories time could never replace. Drew, May, James, and Meowth stood watching, slightly bemused. Misty felt an arm around her and turned to see Gary.

"It's ok Misty. We all miss him as well." Gary said.

Misty looked at him. "Thanks Gary." She said, her mood picking up once again. "And for this. It means a lot." She turned to the rest of the group. "Let's go get registered, right May?"

The brunette nodded, and the group got back into the car, and headed into the town. Pikachu was still watching the spot sadly. He would never forget his trainer. In addition to his other reasons, he did acknowledge one other reason he wanted to enter the Johto League. He wanted to do what Ash never did; win.


	15. Chapter 15

Cynthia was sat behind her desk when the phone rang.

"Cynthia?" It was her receptionist. "There is somebody here to see you. Norman Maple, ex-Gym Leader."

Cynthia was surprised. Norman coming all the way to Sinnoh to see her? She didn't understand why. What could she have that he might want. He should know that she wouldn't try to give him a Gym; her place in Indigo had been tacit approval of 'Champions' actions. She could just have him sent away, she had plenty to do. Yet, then she would never know what he wanted. Making a decision, Cynthia spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Send him up."

The door opened, and Norman was there. He walked in, and took the proffered seat, before looking at Cynthia. The Sinnoh Champion didn't say anything at first, merely studied him. The man in front of her looked worn, like he had been overworked. Stress was written into his face. Cynthia didn't need to ask to know what caused that. Yet as he bore her gaze there was still a power in him, he had been tried by the recent events, but not broken.

"What can I do for you then Mr Maple?" she finally asked.

"I want your help" he said. "I want to be able to run a gym again."

"You know I can't give you that." Cynthia said calmly. "I've been removed from the Pokémon Masters staff, and there are no free gyms in Sinnoh, the new limits to my authority. But you know that. So why did you come to me?"

"Because you will understand." Norman said. "'Champion' is in the wrong from what he is doing. Replacing anybody who displeases him is not the way to run a nation."

"I will understand?" Cynthia asked.

"You were replaced as well." Norman said. "You have been on the receiving end of his actions."

Cynthia surveyed the man in front of her. In the time since she had reached Sinnoh, she had been able to conduct more research into the Pokémon Master. She had tracked down more records of aura users, since that was the only thing that she had found that could explain his eyes. There hadn't been a recorded sighting for centuries, but there was no conclusive evidence that they had died out. She had also found stories of what they could do, healing Pokémon and blocking attacks. All seemed similar to what 'Champion' could do. As a result, she had concluded that he was an aura-user. Such an ability made her inherently wary of the man, and now Norman seemed to be encouraging her to take a stance opposing his commands, something which had cost her a great deal when she did it first time.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Simple." Norman said. "We would have to have him replaced as Pokémon Master."

Cynthia stared at Norman like he had just suggested they create a planet. She had seen first-hand how powerful the man's Pokémon were, as well as how flawless his strategies. Defeating him was simply impossible to consider.

"Norman." Cynthia said. "You know that I was considered the best in a generation and that I didn't even beat one of his Pokémon? How do you suggest we beat all six?"

Norman's face fell. "I was hoping you might have an idea" he said sadly. "I've faced his Charizard as well, it took out two of my strongest in a single attack. I can't think of anything that could stand against it."

Cynthia looked sympathetic. "I do understand where you are coming from Norman, and believe me, I know that I would benefit from having him replaced. But there is just no way that we can defeat him. He is too strong a trainer. And even if there were a way, I'm not sure that I would do it. What he has done to the Pokémon League has completely revolutionized it. Any trainer can now get better by simply training at one of the gyms. It's like he has taken my vision for the Pokémon League and forced it through in a few months, when I thought it would take years to get to where we are."

"Thank you for seeing me, Cynthia." Norman said, standing up. "It's a shame that we can't find a way to agree."

Cynthia watched the former gym leader leave the room, with trepidation. There was a lot of anger there and Cynthia wasn't sure how he would deal with it. She hoped he remained rational; there was no reason 'Champion' had to be replaced. Although, as she reminded herself; there was no reason 'Champion' had to be replaced _yet_. So far what he had done was strengthening the league, but if that changed, Cynthia knew that she might have to initiate action. She would be unable to challenge him herself, it wasn't against tradition for a previous Pokémon Master to attempt to take the position once again. What she had to do, was find somebody who could, if it was required. An idea crossed her mind, and she stood up, striding out of her office. She needed somewhere private for this.

* * *

The group had reached Cherrygrove City and knew May's first contest was a few days away. Since Misty wanted to move as quickly to get her badges, given that she only had a few weeks until the closing time for the Johto League, James, Gary and her were planning on heading off in the morning. They had gotten rooms in the Pokémon Center and headed out for a last night together before they split in the morning. After having dinner, the group had wandered along the coast, chatting quietly. Eventually they settled down looking out across the sea, in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, merely one among friends. After a while James and Meowth exchanged looks and excused themselves, saying that they were going to head off into the city by themselves. As they walked off, they were chuckling that the scene was far too romantic for the two of them. Walking back into the city, James decided to take the opportunity to spend some time with his Pokémon and so released them from their Pokéballs. As he lay down against a tree, in his preferred comfortable way, his Pokémon played around him in the twilight. James smiled as he lay there, happy with how his life turned out in the end.

Misty and Gary wandered off shortly afterwards, leaving May and Drew together looking out over the waves. May was resting on Drew and he was absent-mindedly playing with her hair.

"Drew" May asked, continuing after she got a grunt of acknowledgement from the green-haired boy. "Thank you for letting me re-join contests. I know that you were enjoying the break, so it means a lot."

Drew just smiled. "It's fine May. I'm looking forward to watching you. And it will give us a reason to make Dawn shut up."

"But still I just want to say thank you. Are you sure you don't want to do the same?"

"I don't want to compete against you." Drew answered.

Surprised May sat up, before turning around to look at her boyfriend. "What do you mean? You used to compete against me all the time. You were really good."

Drew laughed lightly. "I only competed because I wanted an excuse to be around you. A rival is better than not knowing you at all. Now I have you, I have no reason to do so. Although, if you start doing badly…" he said as a mock threat, that drew a giggle from May.

"I won't." she promised. "Next season I will be in the Grand Festival final."

"Only in the final?" Drew said with a smirk. "Not winning?"

May lay back down, resting her head on Drew's chest. "I don't want to promise what I can't definitely do. And Dawn's good…"

Drew just chuckled once again. "And yet if you get that far, I'll be proud. You'll be great May. This will be good for both of us."

Misty sat next to Gary on a park bench. Pikachu had wandered off, and Misty trusted him enough not to worry. Gary had noted her subdued attitude all night, and was simply waiting. He knew that she would talk about it eventually, and he wasn't proved wrong.

"It's going to be a long few weeks." Misty said quietly. "I mean… challenging gyms… competing in leagues… it's what Ash did… Doing it without him… it doesn't feel right…"

Gary knew exactly how Misty felt. If he had been told ten years ago, just before his own Johto League competition that he would be here now, he would have predicted that he would be coming to watch Ash. After he had been beaten by his rival, Gary remembered had felt guilty about how he treated him. He had never been particularly good at showing respect, and he had respected Ash. The defeat made him realize that Ash not only deserved his respect for being a strong trainer, that Ash was also a stronger trainer than Gary himself. Gary had followed his old friends progress through Hoenn and Sinnoh closely. Gary remembered watching Ash's last battle in the Sinnoh League, where he fought against Tobias and his legendaries. Gary had been in awe of how far his rival had come, to beat not one, but two legendaries in battle was stunning. Ever since that day, Gary had a new respect for Pikachu. Whilst he had never dismissed the little electric mouse, he hadn't realized quite how powerful he was. Gary wanted nothing more than to discuss how Pikachu had become so powerful, but Ash hadn't been around for long enough. At the end of everything, Gary just missed his old friend. When he first became a trainer he lost that friendship as it turned into a rivalry, and he had never managed to get it back to what it had been. But travelling for a league without Ash… that was just wrong. Yes, Gary could definitely relate to how Misty was feeling.

"I always knew that one day, if I wanted to truly become the most powerful Water trainer, I would probably have had to face him at some point. I mean he was so determined to be the best, I just assumed he would get there…" Misty continued. "When Pikachu said he was dead, I couldn't believe it. I always assumed that he would burst back into our lives, grinning away… but he never did. And he would never leave Pikachu… Gary… what if he is actually gone? I mean… not even coming home for seven years?"

Gary moved across the bench and put his arms around Misty, drawing her close. Since they had set off, he knew that this was coming. The only times that Misty had gone on a journey to challenge gyms had been with Ash. Come to think of it, the only times he had gone to gyms had been as Ash's rival. This would affect them both. As they sat there, they mourned their friend. Gary had accepted that Ash wasn't coming back, as had many of the group, but he knew that Misty had still clung to the hope that he would. He knew Brock was similar. But then they had both known him the longest, except for Gary. Misty saw Ash as her best friend, whilst Brock saw him as a little brother. The years Brock had spent with Ash on his journeys had made the doctor unable to accept the loss of his friend. Misty was just too stubborn to accept it. Gary knew that Delia had also refused to accept that her son was coming back. She always kept his room perfect, for when he returned to her. Gary also knew that without any closure, Delia would never accept it. Misty, it seemed was just about coming to terms with it, and as he sat there, holding his girlfriend, he could feel the sobs that wracked her body. He knew how she felt. After all, he had gone through the same thing.

* * *

Agent walked into the room, to be met by the face of his boss once again. Giovanni was sat behind a desk, the usual arrays of screens in front of him. Agent was unsure of what to make of this meeting. He knew he had done well; he had managed to save most of Team Rocket. The only ones that been lost were the recruits at the training bases. Agent hadn't bothered to try to save them; they were replaceable.

"Firstly, I must congratulate you." Giovanni said. "You have done well since the attack." Agent acknowledged this praise with a bowed head, waiting for the real reason he had been summoned. "I have a new assignment for you. The progress on the base no longer requires your supervision, so you can be put to matters that are better suited to your talents. Before I do though, you have an explanation to offer."

Behind Giovanni a screen lit up. On it was the Pokémon Master, 'Champion' standing at a press conference. Agent groaned inwardly. He knew this was coming. He was surprised at how he had misjudged the Pokémon Master; he had never made a mistake like that before.

"As you can see, the man you assured me was 'broken' is quite the opposite." Giovanni said icily. "He has managed to keep the operation in Goldenrod quiet; something that is quite extraordinary given the number of trainers involved."

"Sir, when I left him, he was a whimpering wreck." Agent said, his eyes fixed on a point to the side of Giovanni's head. "I never believed that he would be able to recover like this, let alone be able to take control like he has. I can only assume that he was faking."

Giovanni looked at Agent, a look of surprise flashing across his usually emotionless face. "Faking?"

"Yes Sir. Faking. I did feel that somebody like 'Champion' would take longer to crack than he did. I just assumed in the immediate afterwards that the time spent in the cell had taken more from him that we believed. With his rapid recovery, I have a different theory."

Giovanni made a steeple with his fingers, looking at his subordinate. "Go on."

"You Sir. He was faking to get to you. We know that 'Champions' Pokémon were in the base when it was being attacked. And we know that they had teleported out during his attack. My theory is that he allowed himself to get captured. At some point you would personally visit a prisoner such as him. Logically at that time, his Pokémon would teleport back in and capture you. I must admit, a plan that I can only admire in its audacity."

Giovanni looked stunned. Everything his subordinate said made sense. Yet it was something he would have fallen for. In fact, he very nearly had. He had planned to go to his prisoner when he had been broken by Agent. If he had… The crime boss growled in anger. He had been played for a fool by a master. In front of him, Agent remained impassive, looking at the point over his boss's shoulder once again.

"How did he know?" Giovanni growled.

"My guess sir, is that he planned for both eventualities. If there hadn't been a trap, he would have had a different plan."

"And he knew he would be tortured did he?" Giovanni snapped, his anger mounting.

"Sir, I don't know. I'm just saying what I think" Agent said.

"Very well. You now have two tasks. One; track down Mewtwo. I want him here once again. He is too valuable to lose." Agent nodded quickly. "And secondly, find out everything you can about the Pokémon Master. I want to know how he could endure the wounds he did and be fully active. And I want confirmation of who he is. Look at trainers who have vanished over the last decade, particularly highly placed ones."

Agent nodded again. "Yes Sir. I'll get on it." He turned and headed out of the room, leaving Giovanni to his contemplation as to how close he had come to being captured. He now knew that he could never take the same risk again. Next time he encountered 'Champion' he had to flee instantly. He had previously toyed with the idea of a stealthed airship, just like Hunter J had once had. He had the technology to build one, but had always shied away from it. Despite the difficulty in finding it, the ship still had a major weakness; there was no way out. Giovanni returned to his screens with one overriding desire burned across his mind. The Pokémon Master had to fall, there was no alternative. Not if he, Giovanni, was to survive.

* * *

Cynthia walked into the Sinnoh Elite Fours training area. None of the elites were there, but she wasn't here for them. She strode through the main rooms, into a room at the back. As she walked through the door, the Pokémon inside stood to face her.

" _Cynthia."_ Mewtwo said. " _Thank you."_

Cynthia nodded her head in acknowledgement. "You asked for aid Mewtwo, I'm not the kind to turn you away. However, now I have time to hear the full story about why you need my help, do you mind?"

" _No. It is simple; I am in hiding from Team Rocket. They have repeatedly tried to capture me, and in the open I fear I won't be able to remain hidden forever. If I stay here, I know that I will be able to be safe until Team Rocket falls."_

"Until they fall? How long do you envision staying here?"

Cynthia felt almost amusement down the mental link. " _Last time he found them it took 'Champion' how long to locate their main base? I have confidence in him. He will take down Team Rocket for good."_

Cynthia looked curiously at Mewtwo. She suspected something, and had thought about how to act on it. "Mewtwo, what do you know about 'Champion'?" she asked.

" _Why?"_ came the response.

"Simple question. I want to know as much as I can about him."

" _I don't know how much I can tell you. His privacy is of utmost import to him, I can't go against him like that."_

"Why not?" Cynthia pressed. "Trust me, having been fired by him, I'm hardly going to go running to him am I?"

" _You misunderstand. I owe him a great deal, my respect for his privacy is an extension of that debt."_

"But how would he find out?" Cynthia argued.

" _You mean he never knew things you thought he shouldn't?"_ Mewtwo asked.

Cynthia bowed her head in defeat. Mewtwo was right, throughout her working relationship with him 'Champion' had managed to find out several things that she had hoped would remain hidden. James being at Indigo was one, and that had gotten her fired.

"Isn't there anything you can tell me about him?" Cynthia asked.

" _No."_ Mewtwo said. " _He was already furious with me after Goldenrod, I don't want to incur his wrath."_

"But you're a legendary Pokémon…" Cynthia said, somewhat confused. "What can you fear from him?"

" _Haven't you noticed he is somewhat different?"_ Mewtwo asked. " _I have seen the aftermath of people that get on the wrong side of him. What you saw in Goldenrod could have been so much worse."_

Cynthia shivered involuntarily. She had been shocked by what she saw. She couldn't imagine it being worse, yet somehow she didn't doubt Mewtwo. He didn't really seem the type to make things up. "What have you seen?" she tried one last time. "Surely he won't object to that?"

" _If only you knew."_ Mewtwo said sadly. " _He's changed a lot over the years, I don't antagonize him anymore."_

"Changed?" Cynthia asked. "Mewtwo, you know who he is don't you?"

" _I do."_ the Pokémon confirmed. " _But I won't tell you. I apologize for my inability to help Cynthia, but when I last spoke to him in Goldenrod, 'Champion' did give me some advice on dealing with humans. He said that every action has a reaction. If I tell you, I can't tell what the reaction will be. If you no longer wish to give me sanctuary, I will leave."_

Cynthia stared at him like he was insane. "Mewtwo, don't be stupid. My protection, such that it is, isn't dependent on you giving me information. You came to me needing help, and I am willing to provide. I am curious though; if you are seeking protection, why didn't you go to 'Champion'? You obviously understand his capabilities very well."

" _Simple."_ Mewtwo replied. " _I fear him."_

Cynthia was left stunned by the simple truth in the answer. Mewtwo retreated deeper into the room, and Cynthia turned, slowly walking out once again, thinking on what she had heard. It didn't make for particularly good thoughts, if a Pokémon of the power of Mewtwo feared the Pokémon Master.

* * *

Ash stood in front of his scouts, looking over them with a critical eye. Whilst the rest of the Pokémon trained, these three had rested, preparing for their next mission. They knew that Giovanni's escape meant that they would be sent out once again; Ash couldn't afford to leave somebody like that at large. His capture would bring a huge amount of positive media attention on his administration, something that could never hurt. Alakazam knew that his trainer was relying on him to succeed, and he had no intentions of letting Ash down. He never had.

Ash remembered when he first met Alakazam. He had meditated whilst his Pokémon trained around him. Espeon had stopped her training and started to focus on something, a lax in concentration that instantly brought Ash's attention. However, instead of being angry, Ash merely watched. As Espeon prowled around the clearing that they had trained in, until eventually Alakazam appeared in the middle of the clearing, firing a Psybeam at Espeon. Espeon had leapt out-of-the-way and retaliated with a Psychic attack. The other Pokémon had watched amused as the expression on Alakazam's face went from calm, to confused to worried, to shock as he realized the strength of his opponent. Alakazam had never met a Pokémon with a stronger Psychic then himself, and had never been detected like Espeon had detected him. After he had recovered from his mauling at the hands of the Sun Pokémon, he had asked to be trained. Espeon had at first refused, but Alakazam had persisted. When Espeon refused, Alakazam appealed to Ash, who promised to teach him what he could. After more than a month of this, Alakazam fought Espeon once again, this time pushing the Sun Pokémon so far, she agreed to train him. That was the closest Alakazam ever came to winning a fight between them, as Espeon had redoubled her own training in the aftermath. Ash was pleased for them; he knew that Espeon enjoyed having company with which she could communicate with her mind, and with Alakazam she could do so. He tried to do it himself, but he knew that it wasn't the same. Alakazam had felt indebted to Ash for helping him persuade Espeon that he was worth training, and as a result had no problems from joining the team.

It had been two years later that Alakazam was truly indebted to his trainer. Despite his strength, Alakazam had been run ragged in training. Whilst battling against a variety of Pokémon in a remote region, Alakazam had found that he was running out of strength. The Pokémon he had been battling, a very territorial group of Bug Pokémon had swarmed him, overwhelming him with sheer numbers. However, instead of stopping when Alakazam collapsed, they had kept attacking. Ash had been the one to notice the long absence of Alakazam, and he had gone looking for his Pokémon. When he found the Psi Pokémon, Alakazam was nearly at the point of death. Ash had simply stood over his body and thrown up an aura shield, shutting out the Bug Pokémon. As they battered furiously to get in, Ash then turned his shield into a surge of energy that had hit the entire swarm, sending them flying. The Bugs had retreated, deciding that this was a battle they didn't need to win, and Ash had been able to start to heal Alakazam, although he was exhausted from driving off the bugs. The two of them never spoke of those events. None of the other Pokémon even knew about it. Ash had gotten Alakazam into a sufficiently healthy state that none of the others ever realized what had happened. For that, Alakazam was grateful; he didn't want to appear weak to the other Pokémon. But it was the saving of his life that truly indebted him to his trainer. And for that trainer he would do anything he could to aid him. Spending a few weeks tracking across country was the least he could do.

The rest of the scouts stood proud in front of their trainer. Ninetales always took great delight in ruining her coat just before a mission, and cleaning it back to its usual pristine condition when she returned. She stood in front of Ash her once gleaming coat a mat of mud, looking like she had been abandoned. It seemed to work; the aura of strength that she gave off, coupled with her image was enough to persuade more than one Pokémon to look for a fight elsewhere and leave her to her business. She also claimed it meant she would never have to preen herself mid-mission, and could stay focused. Ash didn't mind, whatever she felt like doing was completely her business, he just found it unusual.

Beautifly was the last of the three. She was, unusually, totally and utterly unremarkable. That was her secret to her scouting; nobody ever gave her a second glance, because although Beautifly are beautiful Pokémon, they are hardly rare. Seeing one was not an unusual ocurance, so Beautifly could easily pass through almost any area, simply due to the fact that people never really gave her a second glance. It was a skill she used to great effect.

Eventually, Ash spoke.

"Giovanni is out there somewhere. What region, I do not know. I suspect somewhere remote. Your task is to find him."

All three of the scouts nodded their agreement. They knew that this was what they trained for, what they had spent so long working on their abilities for; so that when the time came, they could track down their trainers greatest enemy. Ash took one last look at them, before nodding his head and turning away. As he did so, Alakazam crossed his spoons and the trio of Pokémon vanished.

* * *

Cynthia stepped into the Elites training area once again. She walked straight through to the room at the back which Mewtwo had adopted as his own. When she reached it, the Genetic Pokémon stepped out from the shadows.

" _Cynthia."_

"Mewtwo. I have a suggestion that might interest you."

" _Go on."_

"'Champion' is furious because we ruined his plan to capture Giovanni, and he got away. If we could tell him where Giovanni is, he will be able to get another chance."

" _And you want me to track down Giovanni."_ Mewtwo finished.

"Not quite." Cythia said with a small smile. "I'll be coming with you."

Mewtwos gaze fell on the Sinnoh Champion, who defiantly met his eyes. " _Are you sure?"_ Mewtwo asked.

"Yes. I need to end this."

" _You are aware that success in finding Giovanni will most likely not cause 'Champion' to reinstate your status as a teacher?_ "

"I thought as much. I still think it is the right thing to do."

Mewtwo looked at the woman in front of him, feeling a new respect. He had never expected her to do this, to try to undo her mistake. He nodded once in agreement. Cynthia's face broke into a tight smile.

"I can leave when you're ready." Cynthia said. "There isn't really much for me here."

Mewtwo nodded, before floating towards the door. As he reached it, the door opened, and floated through, leaving Cynthia to hurry after him.

* * *

"SHE DID WHAT?"

The sound of Lance's voice echoed down the corridors of the Johto League, leaving the workers who heard cowering in fear. The man who was stood in front of him stood his ground, but cringed visibly at the anger on the face of his colleague.

"She went off to chase after Giovanni." Steven said. "I only found out because Lucian sent a message to me outside of the League so that 'Champion' doesn't find out. Completely deniable from both parties."

"Is she insane?" the Dragon Master raged. "'Champion' is going to kill her!"

"I don't think she cares..." Steven said sadly. "I tried to speak to her three days ago, just before she apparently left. It lasted about five seconds. She claimed that she didn't have time to talk. She has never done that before."

"But still!" Lance growled, throwing his hands up. "What is she thinking?"

"I don't know Lance." Steven replied, an edge to his voice now. "I told you because Lucian asked me to, we are the only ones outside of the Sinnoh Elite Four that know. If 'Champion' asks, we have no choice but to deny it." Lance nodded slowly, calming down, despite the anger still evident on his face. "Now, I am aware that you have a lot of work to do to get the Johto League ready. A month till it starts?"

Lance groaned, his anger being replaced by depression at his plight. "Less. I have no idea how we are going to be ready. The Gym Leaders have no idea how many people will actually be competing, the week that they had to take off has really thrown them. If we get through this without a disaster we've done well."

Steven nodded sagely. "Alright. I'll leave you to it. However, I'm bringing Sidney and Phoebe in from Hoenn. They will be available to you to help with the planning, I'm sure the extra manpower will be useful."

Lance looked at his colleague gratefully. "Thanks. When will they arrive?"

"A couple of days. I'll try and track down Cynthia as well, so you can take your mind off it."

Lance nodded gratefully, then the phone rang. He looked apologetically at Steven who simply smiled tiredly and left the room.

As he walked down the corridors of the Johto League administration building Steven started to think of how he could track down Cynthia. The obvious way would be to find Giovanni and he suspected that she wouldn't be particularly far away, but that wasn't really practical. He could hardly go and do what he was trying to stop Cynthia from doing. He briefly contemplated asking 'Champion' but then decided that wasn't really viable either. He didn't want Cynthia to get into even more trouble. His alternatives weren't particularly great, not if he wanted to try to keep her whole disappearance quiet. He had people he knew throughout the regions that he could trust, but he wasn't particularly confident. There was no way that Giovanni would have hidden himself anywhere other than as remote a place as possible, and as a result Cynthia would have to search those places. He could ask some people to keep an eye open, but he knew that if he heard a rumor he would have to investigate it himself. He groaned. Cynthia had really messed this up. Steven was no longer in any doubt that something had happened beyond what he knew about in the aftermath of the events in Goldenrod City. Regardless, with the Johto League looming, and Lance having to spend his entire time working on its organization, security and everything else relating to it, and Cynthia being the problem, Steven knew that he was going to have to try to find out.

Although… something crossed his mind. Some years back, he had seen a young trainer move through Hoenn and compete at the Hoenn League. That trainer had been in the company of May Maple, the daughter of one of his Gym Leaders and somebody who had caught the eye of the talent watchers that Wallace had in the contest circuit. Steven had been impressed by him, and had chosen to keep an eye on him. Ash Ketchum had reached the last four in the Sinnoh League and then vanished. Yet his opponent in the semi-final had been a trainer of legends. If Steven could find Tobias, he knew that there was a chance that the man would be able to challenge Cynthia. Such a challenge would force her return, enabling him to prevent her leaving once again. Steven couldn't believe that Cynthia would give everything up; she had to return if a challenge materialized. And there was little doubt that Tobias would be able to face the Elite Four with ease, he had won the Sinnoh League so was eligible. All Steven had to do was find him. Doing an abrupt turn, the Hoenn Champion strode back down the corridor to the office he had been assigned. He had some calls to make, and an alert to put out. Tobias would not be hard to track down. He hoped.

* * *

Alakazam growled in exhaustion. The scouts had pushed themselves hard over the last ten days, there was no denying that. They had spent time asking all the Pokémon that Ash had befriended through the years. In fact, Alakazam was shocked at the amount of effort that most of them would be willing to go to for his trainer, since he hadn't been there for the befriending of some of them. Regardless, he was grateful for the help, there was absolutely no way that the scouts could have covered the area they had without the help of these Pokémon. They had quickly visited all of their allies around Kanto, all of whom promised to search the areas around their home. That covered all the areas relatively near to human civilization. Alakazam wasn't hopeful of a result there, but they couldn't afford to miss anything out. He had then spent the next four days searching across the remoter regions of Kanto. There was nothing. Alakazam had returned to Mystery Island after six days of constant effort. The scouts were ready to drop when they arrived. Ninetales had made several pointed remarks about the lack of a break, but Alakazam had ignored them, knowing that they weren't meant negatively. All the scouts would do anything for Ash. As they had teleported onto the Island, Ash was waiting for them, Espeon and Meganium by his side. As soon as they reappeared, Ash and Meganium stepped forwards. A vine wrapped around Ninetales and Alakazam, whilst Beautifly fluttered onto one of Ash's hands, the other gripping Alakazam's shoulder firmly. Energy poured from the human and the Herb Pokémon into the scouts, restoring their strength. Ash and Meganium had saved up their strength for this moment, fully aware that it would take a lot to restore the strength to the scouts.

As the other two went to work, Espeon cast her mind out and meshed with Alakazam. In a few minutes the Psi Pokémon managed to fill her in on the six days of scouting. By the time Ash and Meganium had finished transferring energy, they looked ready to drop. Ash held himself up for a few moments whilst Alakazam looked him in the eye and teleported out. Espeon had then seen Ash sag visibly, whilst Meganium fell to the ground, utterly exhausted. Neither of them had wanted the scouts to see their exhaustion, they felt it would degrade the teams honor. She shook her head disapprovingly, but knew she would have done the same thing.

That had been four days ago. Alakazam was now in the wild areas between the recognized regions of Johto and Hoenn, meditating. The scouts had found that when they reached these remote areas, they found it far easier to scout. Pokémon did exist out here, but despite their strength they had learned to fear any Pokémon that trainers brought out there. It was almost unheard of for any trainer to spend extended time in the wild, yet Ash had taken his team there for an entire year. By the time that he had finished the work, they had traversed almost every area outside of the four regions. The Pokémon there had learned that these Pokémon were not ones to get on the wrong side of. This meant that they could scout without having to worry about anybody. Beautifly flew high into the sky and searched across huge areas. Alakazam would teleport Ninetales somewhere else and the Fox Pokémon would use her smell to hunt. Alakazam then teleported even further away, and used his psychic strength to search further. In this way, they could cover the remote areas in a mere two weeks, although they would need time on Mystery Island to recover. They knew that their trainer would be ready to enervate them when they returned, but if they had been out for three weeks, they would need some serious time to recover, despite what Ash could do. Alakazam was determined to have cleared the remote areas first. If they managed that, a few days recovery would be enough to see them through the last few regions, and track down Giovanni. And this time, all of Ash's team knew, there would be no escape. Giovanni would finally fall.


	16. Chapter 16

Agent stood on a hill overlooking on Lily of the Valley Island. His search for Mewtwo had brought him here. Agent had heard rumours of a very small blue tail of light that had ended here, and had come to investigate. And there was one person he knew would know. He walked down the hill, heading for the main administration block on the island. As he walked he thought about his other assignment. Find out who the Pokémon Master really was. It was galling really, to be so totally unable to work it out; he had never had a failure like this before. In the immediate aftermath of the assignment, Agent had found out as much as he could about the first time that Team Rocket was attacked. He hadn't been part of the organization then and so had to search through the sparse records from the time. The man who had attacked then had come from nowhere. There had been no warning, just a slaughter. Of all the Rockets in the headquarters underneath Viridian City, only one had escaped. Giovanni himself. The boss had sacrificed his organization in order to preserve himself. Four years on, and the man had struck again, only from a position of far greater power. That was all that Agent had to go on in uncovering his opponent's identity. Although he suspected that if he could get Mewtwo back under Rocket control, the Genetic Pokémon might have an answer. Agent clenched his fists in annoyance. He had thought he was the master of the game of subterfuge, but he had been made to look like a novice. The Pokémon Master had made all of Team Rocket look like a fool. And that annoyed Agent.

Reaching the main area of the Sinnoh League, he smiled at the lack of security. It was a common feature of the Pokémon League; anybody was able to walk into the reception of the administration block. Getting further however, would be a challenge. Thankfully he knew how to manage it.

"Good morning." Agent said warmly, flashing a smile at the receptionist as he walked through the doors. "I was wondering, is Cynthia in? I have urgent business to discuss with her."

The receptionists gaze flicked up to look into the relaxed, trusting face of Agent and she smiled back. "I'm sorry Sir, Miss Shirona is currently unavailable."

His smile never faltering, Agent looked into the eyes of the receptionist. "She will see me."

"No Sir, you don't understand. She isn't here. She left two weeks ago."

Agents mind started to process the news, whilst he continued to speak. "When will she be returning? This is urgent."

"She hasn't set a return date." The receptionist answered. "And I'm sorry, but I don't know where she was going. Is there anything else I can help you with Sir?"

"No, thank you. Enjoy your day." Agent turned on his heel and strode out of the building, his mind in turmoil. Where might she have gone? As he headed across the island, he was working away on another problem. A sharp turn to the left and he walked straight into another building, crossing the entrance hall purposefully. He passed two men and a woman, none of whom questioned him; he looked like he belonged. Agent finally reached a room filled with computers. There was a keycard on the door, and he pulled out a card that he had swiped from one of the men in the corridor. The door silently opened and he stepped in. There was a terminal at the back, and Agent strolled over to it. As the terminal booted up, a password request flashed up. Agent pulled out a hard-drive and was soon into the system. Accessed the video files for two weeks previously. Found that Cynthia had nothing in her office. Quickly scanned for anything else across the rest of the building. And froze. The entrance to the Elite Four training area was watched, although the training area itself wasn't under surveillance. But that didn't mean that Agent didn't recognize the figure that had followed Cynthia out of the training area. Mewtwo had come to Sinnoh, and tried to hide with Cynthia. And then she had vanished, and the Genetic Pokémon had never returned to the training area over the next few hours. Agents mind was working furiously to try to work out where Cynthia and Mewtwo might have run off to. It wasn't positive. In fact, there was a single reason he could think of quickly that those two would team up. Cynthia had been removed from her role in Indigo due to events in Goldenrod; the attack on the Rocket Headquarters that she ruined. Mewtwo hated Team Rocket. Agent quickly unplugged his hard-drive and strode out.

Outside the administration building, Agent pulled out his phone. It connected instantly, and Giovanni's voice came over.

"Yes Agent?"

"I think I know where Mewtwo might be going Sir."

"Where?" The excitement in the Rocket Boss' voice was clear.

"To you Sir. He left Lily of the Valley Island with Cynthia, and I'm not sure where else they might be going. My suggestion is that you plan for their arrival, and deal with them. Mewtwo can be recaptured, particularly with Cynthia as bait."

There was silence down the phone, before Giovanni's voice snapped out once again. "Get back here. I want you in charge of this."

"Yes Sir. I'll be back within the day." The call disconnected. Agent reached down to his belt and released a Pokémon, the beast appearing with a roar. Agent stroked its flank, before swinging himself up onto the Pokémons back. "Get us back old friend. Speed is of the essence." There was a rush of air as Salamance raced into the sky, leaving Agent to think as he flew into the wilderness.

* * *

Mewtwo stood on the top of the mountain, looking down. Cynthia was next to him. She had been impressed at the speed that Mewtwo had been able to find the Rockets, them having been gone for a mere three weeks, and they were in such a remote place. Cynthia doubted that even 'Champion' could find them here, although Mewtwo had dismissed the doubt. He just suspected it would take 'Champion' longer. Cynthia turned to Mewtwo, whose eyes were closed in thought.

"How did you find them out here? We are more than a hundred miles from the nearest region. This is beyond remote."

" _Agent set this up. He had several places to go, this was one of them. We've been checking the others."_

Agent. The man who Cynthia simply feared. She knew that he was the man in charge of most things; he got things done. He had been the one to set up the trap for 'Champion' and the one that who had led the attack to capture Mewtwo. If he was at the Rocket base, it was going to be far harder for her to succeed. But having come all this way, Cynthia was not going to give up. She was determined to make her mark on the battle between the Pokémon League and Team Rocket.

" _What do you plan to do now that we have found them?"_ Mewtwo asked.

"How many Rockets are there?"

" _A couple of hundred. There aren't as many as there usually would be, probably because this is a last resort."_

"How many could you defeat at once?"

" _A lot."_

_"_ Enough?"

_"I don't know."_

Cynthia crouched down, looking down at the base. After three weeks of searching, she had gone beyond the idea that this was a simple search mission. Having found the Rockets, she wanted to be the one to end them. She knew that she shouldn't, her Pokémon weren't strong enough, and two hundred Rockets were far too many for her to face. She then looked over at her companion. Mewtwo was clearly tired. The Genetic Pokémon had barely had a break in the three weeks searching, travelling whilst she slept, carrying her. Although his strength was phenomenal, she still knew that he needed to take a break.

"We'll rest for tonight." Cynthia decided, speaking out loud. "A short distance away, so they don't know we are here. And by we, I mean both of us. You need a break Mewtwo."

Mewtwo looked at Cynthia tiredly, not bothering to argue. He had come this far, and wanted to end it. If he was able to defeat the Rockets tomorrow, he would jump at the opportunity. If he couldn't… He knew that he would have to stop Cynthia if she tried to attack when he didn't think it would work. He didn't want to have to explain to Ash how he had managed to get Cynthia captured. As Mewtwo nodded, he and Cynthia lifted from the ground, and flew very close to the ground, down the hill and around two more. Two miles from the base. Mewtwo hoped that would be enough. Cynthia nodded her head as they landed in a clearing, and she walked across to lean against a tree and lay against it. Within minutes the Sinnoh Champion was asleep.

Mewtwo took longer. Over the three weeks he had had a lot of time to think. In particular about Ash. The man who as a mere ten-year old boy managed to show him that friendships with Pokémon was possible. That to co-exist, for humans and Pokémon to live together was possible. A lesson that Mewtwo had never forgotten. When he allowed the clones to leave, he had done so knowing that they were able to survive. If they were captured by trainers, they would be well treated or leave. Mewtwo had seen Pokémon abandoned by their trainers and turn on them. Ash's Charizard was one example; as a Charmander he had been abandoned and when his trainer tried to take him back he had driven Damian off. When he had first met Ash, the boy had been vibrant, and enthusiastic, impulsive and caring. He was an enigma that Mewtwo had been completely unable to understand. When he saw the boy stand between him and Mew, taking the brunt of both attacks to stop the fighting, for the first time Mewtwo had felt guilt. An emotion he hadn't been used to.

He had wiped the memories of the trainers, and yet two years later, Ash appeared once again. On Mount Quena, Mewtwo met Ash who stood by him to fight against Giovanni. The boy who had potentially foregone the benefits to humanity of the pure waters on Mt. Quena to try to save Mewtwo's life. Mewtwo hadn't understood what drove him to do so; surely a human would care more for humans than for Pokémon? The answer that the then twelve-year old had given Mewtwo was simple. Why do you need a reason to help somebody in trouble? The rebuke was subtle, but it was there. Mewtwo once again felt guilt. It was strange how the only time he felt that emotion was around Ash.

And then time passed. Mewtwo withdrew into looking after the clones until they chose to leave, one at a time. When the last two, Meowth and Pikachu left, Mewtwo was left with little else to do. He had started to travel, to look at the world in a different light. Where he looked he saw Pokémon and humans living together happily. He realized that Ash had been right. Yet he couldn't find the trainer. He had wanted to see what came of the trainer that had changed him so much, but he had found him impossible to find. Until that day four years earlier. Mewtwo had been resting when he suddenly heard a fleet of helicopters arrive. At the time he had been a few hours outside of a major settlement and as such had been hesitant to use his most powerful attacks. As a result, he was unable to fight off the Rockets and they had captured him. And then Mewtwo had been freed. An entire convoy of vehicles not just destroyed but massacred. Mewtwo had looked at the bodies of the Rockets afterwards. Not all of them had been killed by Pokémon. Some of them been killed by a man. Mewtwo had seen Ash again that day. Ash, the boy who had cared for him, who had saved his life, had done so once again. And Mewtwo was forced to revise the philosophy he had wanted to follow. Clearly it wasn't simple enough to have to help everybody. Only those who deserved it. Give people what they deserve. Except Mewtwo didn't think that was really what Ash had meant on Mt. Quena. The Genetic Pokémon shook his head in frustration. Why couldn't things ever be simple? Why did this human have to be driving him mad, even after all this time?

Mewtwo growled quietly, and forced his thoughts elsewhere. He didn't want to have to deal with these thoughts now. He needed sleep. Mewtwo curled up underneath a tree, and closed his eyes. Sleep never was a particularly easy thing for him, but he suspected that this would be a long night ahead.

* * *

Agent led the team of men around the hill. All of them were dressed in black although with backpacks, moving silently. As they reached a path up into the forest, Agent held up a hand. The squad around him instantly stopped and dropped to one knee, instantly turning invisible in the gloom. Agent gestured to one man, and he moved forwards, creeping his way deeper into the woods. Just before he vanished, the man dropped to his knee again and another man moved up to join him. One at a time, the rest of the squad moved into the woods, not making any noise. As they reached a clearing, the squad dropped back to their knees. Agent peered into the gloom, and saw exactly what he was looking for.

Cynthia Shirona was asleep, resting against a tree, whilst a large purple Pokémon was lying across the clearing, the movements of its chest clearly showing that it was in a deep sleep. Agent smiled to himself, and then stood up, gesturing for his men to do the same. Mewtwo stirred slightly, spurring the squad into action. They all reached for Pokéballs, and threw them, releasing a variety of Pokémon. All of them except for Agent. He had burst into a sprint, straight across the clearing and reached Cynthia. Drawing a knife, he quickly cut the belt of Pokéballs from her waist and kicked it away, before hauling her up, the knife pressed into her throat. Mewtwo awoke from the roars of the released Pokémon, and floated straight into the air, his eyes glowing blue.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Agent's voice cut across the gloom. "If you try to resist us, Miss Shirona here will die."

Mewtwo's gaze turned towards Cynthia who was stirring in Agents arms, and saw the knife at her throat. Agent's other hand was pressed into her back.

"Yes Mewtwo. She has just been given the same thing that you always had in you; just we've improved it slightly. Normally the devices only have to be in contact with you. This improvement means that they can actually be stabbed into you. If my hand is removed from Miss Shirona back, the electric charge will kill her. Now, I suggest you land on the ground and look happy. Because I can assure you, you are never leaving Team Rocket again."

Mewtwo dropped down, and stepped towards Cynthia, causing Agent's eyebrows to raise and his arm to tense.

" _I will not resist."_ Mewtwo's voice spoke into the heads of everybody present. " _I merely wish to see if she is alright."_

Agent nodded slightly, but made a backing off motion with his elbow. Mewtwo nodded and just looked into Cynthia's eyes. They were open now, but she was frozen with fear, and feeling the pain from the device that had been forcefully stabbed into her back. She nodded slightly, and Mewtwo seemed to sag. He stepped away, and held out his arms.

" _Very well. I will submit."_

Agent gestured to his team who stepped forwards and pulled out small pieces of metal from the bags on their back. Each was a part of the armor that Mewtwo wore when part of Team Rocket. The Genetic Pokémon winced as the armor clipped on and the electric charge he thought he was rid of forever came back, surging through his system. As the squad stepped back, Agent stepped forwards, still with his hand pressed into Cynthia's back.

"Good decision. Now, I think you can bring this squad back to the base you found earlier, and you can then return to this spot. I will meet you here, and we shall go and introduce your more… reliable side to Giovanni. I will put Miss Shirona somewhere safe, it wouldn't do for her to be somewhere you could actually try to rescue her."

Mewtwo nodded, feeling the embarrassment flood through him. He was meant to be the most powerful Pokémon in the world, and yet he had been taken by surprise. When he had eventually fallen asleep it was clearly such a deep sleep that his senses had been dulled. He had felt nothing. It was odd; he should have sensed their arrival. And now not only was he captured, but Cynthia as well. Mewtwo's eyes glowed, and he lifted into the air, taking the squad with him. As they flew into the air, Agent turned back to Cynthia.

"Right then. We need to find somewhere for you. I happen to know just the place…"

* * *

Steven was pacing around the office he had been assigned at the Silver Conference. His efforts to find Cynthia had been almost utterly useless; he had struggled to find Tobias, with only vague messages about his potential locations coming in. Lucian had also been running his own investigation, and had drawn a blank. Cynthia had vanished. That wasn't what was bothering Steven so much however. It was the state that Cynthia had been in just before she vanished. Steven knew that something was wrong, but he didn't know what. He wished he had persevered, tried harder to find out what had upset his colleague. Steven was the most senior of the three regional Champions; he felt a responsibility for them, despite the fact that they had all been young when they took the roles on. There hadn't been a change of regional champion for more than a decade, and he suspected that there wouldn't be either. Upcoming trainers tended to struggle to get past the Elite Fours even if they did win the regional leagues. They were still the best, aside from the Pokémon Master.

The thought of 'Champion' was enough to stop Steven pacing. With the Johto League only days away, he was due to arrive. In the last month, he had stayed out of the news completely, leaving Steven to wonder what he was doing. In the time since he first became Pokémon Master he had made so many changes that Steven and Lance had worried that it might have caused unrest. Yet at the point where people might have started to question what he was doing, he stopped and let the changes settle. Although, the fiasco with Team Rocket might have taken up his attention. Steven just didn't know; he had barely met the Pokémon Master, and when he had the man never gave anything away. It was infuriating.

There was a knock on the door, and Steven moved across to open it. Lance was stood there, the stress beginning to show. The extra people Steven had brought in from Hoenn had helped, and the Johto League was back on track. Unfortunately, the Hoenn staff had to go home, since they had their own league only a few months away and they had to prepare for it. Steven knew exactly what Lance was here for; they had agreed that this was something that they would have to do together. 'Champion' was due to arrive that morning. Their fear was that he would know about Cynthia. Being unaware of what had passed between the Pokémon Master and the head of the Sinnoh Elite Four, they didn't know how angry the man would be.

"He's a few minutes away." Lance said, before turning and heading towards the elevator. Steven followed quietly, thinking. As they reached the elevator, Lance swiped a card down it and it began to move upwards, stopping on the top floor. The doors opened, and the two regional Champions stepped out, looking out across the sky-line. A shape was in the distance, growing in size rapidly. As it came closer, 'Champions' Charizard began to take shape, before alighting on the roof with a grace that belied his size. The figure on the Pokémons back was dressed in black, the hat on his head still obscuring his face despite the wind from flying at the speed he had been. 'Champion' slid down from the dragons back and held out a Pokéball, recalling it. He then looked across the roof, at the two men who were waiting for him.

"Messrs. Waturu and Stone."

Lance and Steven looked at each other, before Lance stepped forwards. "It's a pleasure to have you here 'Champion'. I presume you will be watching the entire tournament?"

"Yes. Mr. Stone, may I enquire about your presence?"

"I was here to give Lance support for the Johto League. It's been hard work to get it organized, so I've been helping."

'Champion' nodded. "And Miss Shirona?"

Lance and Steven were silent for a moment, before Lance tentatively answered. "Cynthia?"

"Yes. Where is she?"

"I would have thought in Sinnoh, I'm sure that she had a lot of work to do after her extended absence." Lance answered.

"I know she isn't there. In fact, I know where she has gone. I was wondering when you were planning on telling me that the leader of the Sinnoh Elite Four had headed out, ignored her responsibilities and gone off chasing Team Rocket?" 'Champion' said, his voice still completely emotionless, but managing to send a chill down the backs of the two men in front of him. "I would have thought that one of you would have felt that this might be worth bringing to my attention. Clearly not."

Lance was clearly stunned, by the revelation that the Pokémon Master knew all about what had been going on. Steven however, was sharper, and quicker to respond.

"I didn't think that it was worth bothering you for Sir. She is a sufficiently powerful trainer that I was sure she could take care of herself."

"What you mean, Mr. Stone, was that you were hoping that your attempts to find her would be successful before I could find out." 'Champions' biting retort, delivered simply, was crushing. Neither Steven nor Lance knew what to say. "It might interest you to know that I'm merely disappointed in you." 'Champion' continued. "I understand why you did what you did; I just don't think you should have done it. I expect to be kept informed of important developments in future." Steven and Lance nodded. "As it is, I'm not surprised you didn't find her Steven. She isn't in any of the regions. Team Rocket has fled to well beyond those boundaries. After the Johto League I will be leading a team out into the wilderness to deal with them once and for all. You will both be required to remain here and ensure that the League remains strong in my absence."

'Champion' started walking, the two men instinctively falling into step behind him. The man's aura of command was invariably more than enough to make them follow. The trio disappeared into the building once again, leaving the rooftop empty once again.

* * *

Pikachu was really bored now. He had thought that travelling once again would be fun like it had been with Ash, but he had quickly realized that it wasn't to be. Misty and Gary didn't have time to take their time, rushing between cities was the only way for them to make the Johto League. And Misty was so much stronger than the Johto Gym Leaders that Pikachu hadn't been needed. Although he had enjoyed the battle in Azalea, Misty freaking out about bugs was still amusing, even after all of these years. Gary too had chuckled when Misty had seen the Pokémon in that particular gym, but the glare his girlfriend had given him had stopped him from going any further. It had become quite depressing really though. The Gym Leaders didn't stand a chance against Misty. Even Claire who had been grumbling about being beaten by a pair of kids, and wanted revenge, had been easily beaten. Pikachu hadn't really realized how strong a trainer Misty had become. He found himself thinking that there really was a chance that Misty might be able to do what he wanted; win the Johto League and meet 'Champion'. Pikachu wanted nothing more than to battle against him. Throughout the entire journey, the electric type had been trying to work out why he felt like something was wrong with the Pokémon Master. He had drawn a complete blank.

The car they were in was driving away from New Bark town once more. Pikachu was pleased to have this slightly quicker method of travelling, even if it did mean that the fun of the journey was taken away. After realizing how dull the whole journey was going to be for him, Pikachu just wanted it to be over. He wanted to be at the Silver Conference. Sat with his face pressed up against the window, Pikachu watched the country-side flash by. Misty and Gary were chatting about something pointless in the front of the car, Pikachu didn't really care. He just wanted to be battling once again. It had been so long since he got the thrill of fighting in front of a crowd, he was hoping that Misty would let him fight. Although she had told him that she was saving him as a surprise for when he was needed. That meant he wouldn't get any fighting. Pikachu pressed his face against the window with a bit more force. It was infuriating.

He had spent the month in training, making sure that he wouldn't let Misty down when she called on him. He remembered the lessons of 'Champion' from the training camp, and had tried to incorporate them into his own battling style. It was something that was very definitely a work in progress. Pikachu had always been able to dodge attacks, and speed was his speciality, but endurance? Taking a hit to return more? Or the power that the Pokémon Master's Charizard had shown? It humbled Pikachu to admit it, but he knew he was no match for that kind of power. If he was hit by it… But then, the electric mouse thought to himself; he had to be hit first. And if he was to face that Charizard, he was fairly sure that he could at least out pace it. Surely the dragon couldn't keep up with the speed of him?

Pikachu suddenly blinked. There were two people on a path off the side of the road, on the inside of the bend that Gary was driving around. Yet he recognized them. A young boy and a young girl. They were about a day's walk away from Mount Silver, and Pikachu wasn't sure where else they could be headed. Unless they were going to Kanto… Yet he recognized them. And when the penny dropped, Pikachu felt stupid. He knew exactly where he had seen them before.

"Pika! Pikachu!" he called into the car, causing Misty to break off her conversation to look at the electric-type.

"What is it Pikachu?" she asked.

"Pika, pika, chu, chu Pikachu." Pikachu replied, pointing out of the window. As the road began to straighten out, Misty squinted out of the back window, before realizing what Pikachu was pointing to.

"Gary, stop." She said. "I think that might be Sam and Mellanie out there."

As the car glided to a stop, Pikachu leapt out of the door as Misty opened it for him, and dashed away, leaving Misty to chase after him. As she finally caught up, she found the two youngsters looking very surprised whilst Pikachu stood in front of them.

"Do you reckon this Pikachu has a trainer Mel?" Sam was asking.

"I dunno… he certainly seems to want something." Mellanie answered. It was an understatement. Pikachu, always happy to see somebody that he recognized was bouncing in front of them. The years hadn't diminished the electric type's energy; he always had plenty for anything. Misty arrived behind him panting.

"Sorry. Pikachu recognized you and wanted to come and say hello."

Sam and Mellanie looked shocked. "Misty!" they said in unison.

"Sam and Mellanie!" The red-head replied with a broad grin. "I thought it was you. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Headed for Mount Silver." Sam boasted. "We're going to compete in the Johto League."

"So you've both got eight badges?" Misty asked.

"Of course." Sam replied, flashing his eight, with Mellanie doing the same.

Misty thought about something a couple of days before. "You two aren't the pair of youngsters that beat Claire and drove her mad are you?" she asked.

Mellanie grinned. "I think she took offence to being beaten by somebody as small as me. It didn't seem natural."

Misty laughed. "I'm impressed. To get all eight badges in such a short space of time, as new trainers. Very impressive."

"Yeah. But it did mean that we couldn't capture many new Pokémon." Sam said slightly sadly. "We had to rush to make this Johto League. But there was no way we were going to wait a whole year for the next one; we'll travel more slowly after the League."

Misty nodded. It had been the best part of travelling, to enjoy taking time getting from place to place. It was good to see that some youngsters still appreciated that.

"Pika, Pikachu!" The little rodent didn't want to be forgotten, and was making it very clear.

Misty smiled down at him, and held out an arm for him to spring onto. "I don't think you ever really met Pikachu, did you?" she asked. "He is accompanying me."

"But I thought you were a water specialist?" blurted out Sam, before he saw the hurt cross Misty's face. "Oh. I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it." Misty said with a sad smile. "You couldn't have known. But there is a sad story there. Maybe I'll tell you one day."

There was a slightly awkward silence among the trio, before Pikachu started pulling on Misty's arm, gesturing to the car. Misty looked at where he was pointing, and then back to the two young trainers in front of her, before registering what he wanted.

"Do you two want a lift?" Misty offered. "I'm headed the same way as you, and I'm sure Gary won't mind."

"Err… Gary Oak?" Mellanie asked, turning slightly red.

"Yes, Gary." Misty said with a warning look. "I warn you, he's taken."

Mellanie turned bright red as Sam burst out laughing at her. "I knew you still had a crush on him!" the young boy shouted. "I knew it!"

"Sam, shut up!" Mellanie yelled.

Misty watched the argument develop with a sad smile on her face. It reminded her of when she was that age. When she was travelling around Kanto with Ash, arguing over anything and everything. It was a long time ago, yet still so prominent in her memory. As it started to get heated, she looked at Pikachu who was smirking, before he leaped off her shoulder, releasing a Thundershock at the argument. Misty laughed as the two fell to the ground, and looked slightly frazzled. Pikachu landed back on her shoulder, looking very pleased with himself.

"So how about it?" Misty asked again as the two regained their feet, casting wary glares at Pikachu. "I mean, if you're going the same way anyway, there isn't really much between here and there. You can have real beds again tonight at the Silver Conference."

It was the offer of the beds that did it, as Sam and Mellanie agreed, and headed back towards the car. Misty leading them was smiling as she thought about what they would say when they found out that she was to enter the league as well. She hoped she would get the chance to face one of them, she was sure that they were strong. They had to be to earn their badges so quickly.

* * *

Agent stood in front of Giovanni, Mewtwo at his side. The Genetic Pokémon hadn't attempted to resist once, although he had asked about where Cynthia was. Agent hadn't told him. Agent had glared at his captive and told him that if he mentioned Cynthia to Giovanni, she would be killed, leaving Mewtwo to puzzle over what was going on. And to make matters worse, he couldn't read Agent's mind like he could to every other living thing he had encountered. It was baffling, and infuriating.

"Congratulations Agent." Giovanni was saying. "The re-capture of Mewtwo is an achievement of considerable note. Are you aware of what happened to Cynthia?"

"She was nowhere to be found Sir." Agent replied levelly. "We found Mewtwo unconscious, and were able to begin to subdue him before he was fully able to resist. I would have liked to use Cynthia as bait, but I can only imagine that Mewtwo has hidden her somewhere."

Giovanni made a steeple with his fingers, before glaring at Mewtwo. The helmeted figure looked back, the mask hiding any expression on his face. "Intriguing. Have you Mewtwo?"

The Genetic Pokémon remained silent, until an electric charge suddenly surged through his body, causing his back to arc in pain.

"I asked a question Mewtwo, and I expect an answer. You haven't been gone for so long that you can forget that."

" _I have not hidden her."_ Mewtwo answered, his mental tone managing to convey a degree of sullenness. " _I do not know where she is."_

"Very well." Giovanni said, uncaring. "Agent, is he ready for full operations?"

"I am unsure Sir." Agent said. "He has been very, complying so far, but I'm unsure how long that will last. However, in Cynthia's absence, the Sinnoh League is vulnerable. If we can get Mewtwo to fight for us, their Elite Four will be unable to stop us there."

"I am aware of that." Giovanni replied sharply. "Mewtwo, I doubt you wish to feel more pain. Assuming you don't, you will comply with every instruction given to you. I was the man who had you created and if I must, I will be the man to have you destroyed. I will not accept your escape again. If you attempt to deviate from any instruction, even slightly, you will be exterminated. And trust me, that armor you are wearing is more than capable of doing that. If you don't believe me, you're welcome to test our resolve."

Mewtwo glared at Giovanni, somehow conveying his fury through the helmet. " _I will not resist."_

"Prove it."

" _What?"_

_"_ Prove that you won't resist." Giovanni said, his eyes glaring at Mewtwo. "Kneel to me, and I'll believe you."

" _Never."_

_"_ Wrong answer." Giovanni growled. Mewtwo suddenly straightened up as the electricity flowing through him was ramped up several hundred volts. As it cut off, the Genetic Pokémon slumped, but remained standing. Agent stood in front of Mewtwo, holding a remote in his hand.

"It would be ever so rude not to follow through on your word. The world's most powerful Pokémon, going back on his word. Such a sad thing really. Perhaps you want to learn some manners?"

As he finished talking, Agent pushed a button on the remote, and Mewtwo growled in agony, as the charge flowing through him increased to beyond what it was before. After several seconds, Agent cut the power off once again and Mewtwo fell to all fours, panting heavily. After a long minute, Mewtwo slowly struggled to his feet.

"Now, are you going to be honest once again?" Agent said calmly. "I think we should run this again. Sir, may I?" Giovanni nodded. "Mewtwo, will you submit to Team Rocket?"

" _I… I will…"_ the mental voice said, far weaker than before.

"Wonderful. This is far easier, I do so detest disagreements." Agent said. "Now, Mewtwo, won't you do what your new boss has requested? A simple kneeling, what could be wrong with that?"

" _I…"_

"Mewtwo, be reasonable. It would weigh against my conscience if I had to kill you so soon after capturing you."

Mewtwo looked around. He was all alone. The only man who could have saved him had no idea where he was. Mewtwo found himself wishing that he had never agreed to go with Cynthia. He should have taken the risk and taken shelter with Ash. And now he was going to pay the price with his pride. And so much more. If it was just his pride, Mewtwo could endure. But the thought of what Team Rocket would have him do… It hurt, but he had no choice. Mewtwo had to preserve himself, the instinct at the heart of every living creature. And he couldn't abandon Cynthia; he had already failed her by letting her get captured. Slowly, under the watching gazes of Giovanni and Agent, Mewtwo fell to his knees, his head bowing in submission as he surrendered to Team Rocket.


	17. Chapter 17

Misty and Gary watched Sam and Mellanie make their way towards them across the cafeteria. They had arrived late the previous night, and got checked into rooms, although the two youngsters still didn't know that Misty was competing. She had just said that she was there "for the tournament" not stating why. Gary had been happy to see the two of them when Misty had brought them back to the car, remembering with fondness the refreshing day he had spent with them at the training camp. Both Misty and Gary had found that the two youngsters had been different from the other trainers simply because they were more willing to learn. They had no illusions that they could learn and were both willing enough. It had definitely endeared them to the specialists who were teaching them.

"Morning." Gary said with a warm smile.

"Good Morning." Mellanie replied.

"Have you two registered for the League yet?" Gary continued. "You can do it at a Pokémon Centre if you haven't yet."

Sam shook his head. "We'll do it after breakfast."

Gary nodded and turned back to his cereal. He and Misty had offered to look after the youngsters who were clearly daunted by the size of the Johto League. Although, Gary himself was impressed with the level of organisation. With still nearly a week to go until the tournament actually started, it was clear that they were more than ready for it. Gary remembered the one time he had been asked to help out with the Indigo League. It had exhausted for him, constantly under time pressure. It made him smile, as Sam and Mellanie chatted away, oblivious to the organisation required to get a tournament running. If they were lucky, they would never know. They would never get sucked into the mind-numbingly dull work that had to be done. They could just compete.

After breakfast, the group of four had headed over to the nearest Pokémon Centre. Misty had gone in earlier to register, so didn't need to anymore. After Sam and Mellanie had done so, they headed out to a practice area to train. It became a daily routine over the next few days, Sam and Mellanie would train along with Misty, and Gary would give advice where required. They were unaware however, of how their training had attracted the interest of a certain pair of men.

"Impressive, wouldn't you say?" Lance asked Steven, as they watched the fast paced practice battle between Sam and Mellanie.

"Definitely. How long have they been trainers?"

"Less than a year. They were the last two that Professor Elm registered."

"What a legacy. Those two could go far here."

"I wonder where their Pokémon learned to be so responsive so fast." Lance mused.

"It's simple." A voice came from behind Lance and Steven. "Their Pokémon trained with mine for a day at the training camp some time ago. They learned from Pokémon that have been doing it for years."

Lance turned to see the Pokémon Master striding towards them. "May I ask why?" the Johto Champion asked.

"I saw that they had potential. I am merely helping them fulfil it."

"So what did your Pokémon teach them?"

"I'll show you later. I will be busy, but I can spare two Pokémon to teach."

Lance and Steven stared. The Pokémon Master never offered to teach anybody. His Pokémon were so powerful, and nobody was sure why. And yet there was a golden opportunity to get stronger being offered to them. They would have been foolish to refuse it.

"If you're offering." Steven said, recovering first. "But why?"

Under the shadow of the hat, Steven could have sworn he saw a slight smile cross 'Champions' face. "Neither of you have ever entered the World League. I want to know how you compare to Cynthia, and the other trainers. What better way to find out?"

As he finished talking, 'Champion' took two Pokéballs from his waist and tossed them towards Lance, who caught them instinctively. He then turned away, and strode out of the room, leaving the two men staring after him lost for words.

* * *

Ash stood in front of Alakazam and the rest of the scouts. They looked totally and utterly exhausted, as well they might. They had been hunting Team Rocket for far longer than any of their other missions. It had been four days since they had returned, having found the base, but Alakazam wasn't happy with the simple location. He took the team back, with Espeon tagging along to find out more about the base and the surrounding region. As soon as they had returned, Espeon had sent a single thought to Ash, insisting that he came to see them as soon as possible. The suggestion of haste was something that was very rare in Espeon, she was usually more laid-back. So Ash had left Charizard and Sceptile with Lance and Steven and come to see them.

"Alright. Tell me." Ash said calmly, although he could sense the agitation among the four Pokémon.

" _When we were there first time I sensed a very strong presence."_ Alakazam started. " _I was surprised, but had hoped it was down to exhaustion. Espeon has confirmed what I sensed though. Mewtwo is back with Team Rocket."_

Ash nodded, his calm image unbroken, although his mind had instantly started working.

" _It's worse."_ Espeon added. " _Last time he was weakened; he was controlled by the Rockets through weakening him. He seemed stronger this time. They have found an alternative way to ensure his compliance."_

"How strong?" Ash asked.

" _Not full strength."_ Espeon said. " _Far from it. Yet still stronger."_

Ash nodded and then turned back to the scouts. "Anything else?"

" _The base itself is weak; we could break it assuming there are no traps. Yet there are other things that worried us."_ Alakazam continued. " _We saw a man who left the base on foot, heading off into the surrounding area."_

"And? I presume you followed him?"

Alakazam looked embarrassed, something that Ash didn't miss.

"Alakazam, what happened?" the Pokémon Master pressed.

" _I think he knew we were there. I couldn't sense him, and when we pushed he stared at the exact spot we were hiding."_

Ash stayed silent for a moment, pondering, before he swung back to Espeon. "Tell me you could sense him."

The Sun Pokémon shook her head sadly. " _No. Although I did get his face."_

As the image of the man entered Ash's mind, he nodded. It was a face he had last seen standing over him, grinning gloatingly. The face of the torturer of Team Rocket. Agent.

"So Agent worked out where you were." Ash said his voice level. "So you didn't follow?"

 _"No, we left him. We weren't sure what else he might be hiding."_ Alakazam said. Ash nodded, before gesturing for the Psi Pokémon to continue. " _Otherwise, the base shouldn't be hard to deal with. We should be able to deal with Mewtwo, particularly if you show yourself to him. He would never attack you."_

Ash nodded thoughtfully. "Only one other question to answer then. Cynthia."

Alakazam and Espeon shared looks. " _We didn't find her. She isn't in the base."_

Ash nodded for the last time, before relaxing. "Get some rest. You've exceeded all expectations. I'm proud of all of you."

The scouts nodded gratefully, before Alakazam crossed his spoons and they vanished. Espeon padded towards Ash, and followed him as he turned and walked out of the room once again. He had just been given more work to do.

* * *

Lance stood in the center of the battlefield, looking at the Pokéballs in his hand. Steven stood next to him.

"Do you think this is wise?" Steven asked. "I mean, the tournament starts tomorrow, shouldn't we be resting our Pokémon?"

Lance didn't answer for a moment, still staring at the Pokéballs. He then looked up at Steven. "Do we have a choice? He's doing something we asked him to do as a favor; we can't not follow through with it."

Instead of waiting for an answer, Lance held up both Pokéballs and released the Pokémon inside. A large red dragon appeared with a roar, alongside a far more dignified green lizard. Both looked at the trainers in front of them before looking at each other. They had been warned that this might happen at some point, and were interested to work with the Pokémon of two powerful trainers.

Lance reached down to his belt, and grabbed one of his own Pokéballs, before throwing it. His trademark Dragonite appeared with a roar that caused Charizard to look at it disparagingly. Lance gestured for Steven to release on of his own Pokémon, so the Hoenn Champion released Metagross. Sceptile stepped forwards and gestured at the belts of the two men in front of him. The message was clear; he wanted them to release all their Pokémon. Lance and Steven were quick to acquiesce, and so released their remaining Pokémon whilst Charizard and Dragonite continued to glare at each other.

Soon lined up in front of the two 'teachers' were Lances Gyarados, Dragonair, Gyarados, Salamence, Kingdra and Dragonite. Steven's Skarmory, Aggron, Armaldo, Cradily, Claydol and Metagross added themselves to the queue. Sceptile stepped forwards and started talking to the assembled Pokémon.

"Sceptile, scep, Sceptile, tile, tile, Sceptile." Nods all around. More talking from the Forest Pokémon. Lance and Steven simply watched as the battlefield was soon converted into a training area. It was impressive to watch, as the two champions saw their Pokémon rapidly being pushed to their limits with dodging. After a few minutes, at another command from Sceptile, they stopped, and gathered around the Forest Pokémon to hear some more instructions.

"Do we just watch?" Steven said drily, which caused Lance to chuckle.

" _That is all you need to do"_ came a voice speaking into both of their heads. " _Watch and observe. Your Pokémon are showing you how they want to dodge, you simply need to remember."_

Lance and Steven spun to see an Espeon stood behind then, having moved completely silently. Steven instinctively took a step back when he realized how close the Sun Pokémon had gotten, while Lance stood his ground.

" _Although, you should probably intervene with your Dragonite."_ Espeon went on. " _He seems to want to challenge Charizard."_

"I'm guessing you are 'Champions' Espeon?" Steven asked, trying to recover from his reaction. Espeon nodded. "And you are here because?"

" _Because you weren't shown the same things that the youngsters were. 'Champion' is busy, but I am not, so I agreed that I would come and show you how to benefit from this. You asked how the children's Pokémon were so good at dodging; it isn't just down to the Pokémon. The trainers do a lot of it themselves. Observe the training and you'll soon work it out."_

Espeon stood up and arched her back, stepping away from the two men and heading towards the wall at the edge, where she curled up. Lance and Steven looked at each other, before turning back towards the training that was going on in front of them. Their Pokémon were really struggling to keep up with the attacks being directed towards them by their teachers who looked like they were really enjoying themselves.

"What did Espeon mean?" Lance asked.

Steven waved for him to be quiet, focusing on the training. Watching his Metagross dodge he began to realize what it was that Espeon meant. Metagross was instinctively trying to move to the right to dodge attacks, which Sceptile was trying to stop him doing. Only when Metagross was forced to dodge left did Steven realize how it wasn't particularly natural to him.

"Metagross, try going up" the Hoenn Champion called. Metagross was able to lift himself above the next Bullet Seed, before dodging to the right and then under another one. Steven smiled to himself; he was beginning to understand what Espeon meant. When he had watched Sam and Mellanie fighting, their Pokémon didn't always dodge. In fact, they tended to dodge the same way when possible, and if it was blocked they were far less likely to do so. This was what they had been shown; their Pokémon had a natural way to dodge and when they couldn't, they found a different way to avoid the attack. As he watched, Lance's Dragonite fired a Flamethrower attack to counter the attack that was going straight for him.

Eventually the two Pokémon stopped attacking, and started talking to the Pokémon in front of them. Espeon got up and strolled towards the whole group of Pokémon before sitting down in the middle. Her voice spoke out.

" _The next thing that you will be doing is working with your trainers. That means…"_

* * *

Sam and Mellanie stepped back into the Pokémon Center. They had been out together for the evening, whilst Misty and Gary had said that they were staying in. As they got crossed the foyer, Misty appeared to the side, before grabbing their arms.

"Come on, there are some people that you should meet" the youngest Waterflower said, half dragging them towards a side room. Sam and Mellanie looked at each other before allowing themselves to get dragged. As they stepped through the door, they saw a large group of people in front of them. A woman who looked somewhat like Misty, although with blonde hair, a man with black hair by her side were the first two that they saw. Then there was a beautiful woman with long red hair and a dignified expression, stood next to a man with blue hair a Pichu on his shoulder and a Meowth at his side, stood on two feet instead of the usual four. Then a man in a long white coat, talking to Gary, a woman with brown hair with them. A man with dark brown spikey hair was kneeling next to Pikachu, whilst chatting to a woman in a pink skirt and a black top, with blue hair. Alongside this pair was a man with wavy green hair and his arm around a brunette who had a headband wrapped around her head. At the back of the room was a teenager, younger than the others, who wore glasses whilst chatting to a woman with brown hair who bore a resemblance to the headband wearing girl. Next to her was a man who Sam recognized as a removed Gym leader, Norman Maple. As the two youngsters came in, all heads turned towards them, making them feel extremely self-conscious, but Misty was having none of it. She cleared her throat and called out "Everybody, this is Sam and Mellanie. They are two young trainers Gary and I met when we were at Cynthia's training camp."

As Misty finished she cast an apologetic look at Norman who grimaced, but didn't react. His wife who had tensed when Misty had been talking relaxed again. Sam and Mellanie tried to shrink back, but Misty pushed them forwards, before Gary stepped in.

"Misty, don't be mean to them. Think how you would feel shoved into a group of people like this."

Before Gary could say anything else, Pikachu had leapt into Mellanie's arms, where she caught the little Pokémon, petting him. The two of them had become firm friends as the weeks training had gone on, and Pikachu was trying to make the introduction slightly easier.

Gary smiled at the rodent, before turning back to the group. "Sam and Mellanie, allow me to make introductions. The man in the long coat is my grandfather, Professor Oak. Next to him is Delia Ketchum, the mother of an old friend of ours. The woman with the long hair is Jessie; you may know her better for the chain of fashion stores she owns." Sam looked blank whilst Mellanie nodded excitedly. "Next to her with the Pichu is James, and Meowth is clearly Meowth."

Sam and Mellanie looked confusedly at the Pokémon, before he opened his mouth and said "Don't be worried, this lot is all pretty good for ex-twerps."

"You can speak!" Mellanie blurted out, before reddening quickly.

Meowth nodded. "I can. I learned a long time ago. Same time I learned to stand on my hind-paws."

"Why did you want to change?" Sam asked.

An expression of sadness crossed Meowths face. "I'll tell you one day kid. Just not today."

"Anyway" Gary said, intervening. "Beyond them are Tracey Sketchit, and his girlfriend, Daisy Waterflower, one of the Cerulean City gym leaders, as well as Misty's oldest sister." Daisy and Tracey gave a wave. "And then the girl with blue hair is Dawn Hikari, with Drew, May and Brock." Each of the four gave a wave as their names were called, although Dawn also managed to fit in a glare at Gary for singling her out. "And finally, the three at the back are Max, Caroline and Norman Maple, the family of May." Gary took a deep breath before grinning down at the two youngsters. "These are all friends of ours. We've known each other for years. If you ever need any help, one of them will be willing to provide."

Sam and Mellanie had drawn closer to each other instinctively as they were faced with the sea of people that they didn't know. Suddenly a thought occurred to Sam. "Why are you all here? It's great to meet you all, but why? Do you come to every tournament?"

Misty and Gary looked at each other like they were trying not to laugh, before Misty took pity on the youngsters. "It's tradition for us to try to get together to watch one of us compete in a League or a Grand Festival. They are here to watch because one of us is competing."

Mellanie looked along the line of faces, before suddenly focusing on Misty and paling. Misty smiled warmly. "Correct Mellanie" the red-head said. "I'm in this."

Sam blanched. He was fairly sure that he wasn't going to win, but to go up against a trainer like Misty would end badly. He had no doubts about his skill, and he had been told that he had the potential to become a really strong trainer, but he was also under no illusions about his age. He hoped to become a successful trainer over time, but to go up against Misty… It didn't bode well. Mellanie was clearly having similar thoughts, before the teenager at the back of the room stepped forwards.

"It's alright guys." Max said. "Do your best, we'll all be cheering for you as well. Anyway, it's your first tournament?" Nods answered. "Then you don't know how well you have to do to do well. From what I've heard you'll be able to get a long way. Just be hopeful you don't meet a title contender early, and you'll be fine!" Sam smiled weakly, before following Max towards Norman and Caroline, tailed by Mellanie as the conversations around the room started up once again.

* * *

Finally Charizard and Sceptile had called an end to the training. Their focus had been on anticipating attacks to make dodging them easier and being in a position to hit back afterwards, as well as showing the trainers how to work best with their Pokémon. All of the 12 Pokémon learning had gained something, although Lance's Dragonite had remained permanently angry towards Charizard. Lance and Steven started to recall their Pokémon when a voice rang out across the training room.

"Leave Dragonite out."

Lance, about to recall his trademark Pokémon turned to see 'Champion' striding across the room towards him. As he reached Lance and Steven he held out his hand, and Lance wordlessly handed over the two Pokéballs belonging to the Pokémon Master. Espeon had gotten up from where she had been sat at the side of the room and padded over to her trainer, standing behind him.

"Dragonite isn't happy." 'Champion' said. "You should address it before you recall him."

Steven smiled to himself, before stepping away, as Lance turned back to his Pokémon. "Dragonite, what's wrong? You've been slightly off this entire training session."

Dragonite roared loudly, a sound that was mirrored by Charizard. Lance looked around to see the Flame Pokémon looking at Dragonite. Dragonite was glaring back. Lance whitened slightly as he realized what Dragonite wanted.

"Dragonite are you sure?" Lance asked. "I warn you, that Pokémon is stronger than any you've faced before."

"Don't be so sure Lance." 'Champions' voice caused Lance, Steven, Dragonite and even Charizard to look at him. "I believe Dragonite has faced up against Kyogre before. Charizard is powerful, but has not faced a legendary for a long time. I am unsure which would be the bigger threat."

"How on earth did you know that?" Lance asked incredulously.

"I just do" came the answer. "If you wish to have your Dragonite face Charizard you may. Charizard will fight without my guidance."

Lance turned to face his Pokémon whose look of eagerness was plastered over his face. Lance nodded, before taking his place at one end of the field. Dragonite took position in front of him, whilst 'Champion' wordlessly recalled Sceptile before standing at the other end, Espeon by his side.

"Dragonite, Thunder!" Lance called. The Dragon Pokémons antennae glowed yellow, before a bolt of electricity arced towards Charizard. Charizard simply flew over it, before firing a Flamethrower straight back at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, into the sky, and then use your own Flamethrower."

As Dragonite flew up, Charizard dropped back to the ground, and fired a stronger Flamethrower that quickly overpowered Dragonite's, although the Dragon Pokémon was able to twist out-of-the-way.

"Aqua Tail"

Dragonite flew at Charizard at high speed, his tail glowing blue, but Charizard simply held out his arms and caught the onrushing Pokémon. Before Lance could order another command, Charizards mouth opened and a huge torrent of fire came out. There was an explosion, and smoke filled the battlefield tinged with red and golden, although not enough to disguise the sound of a large body crashing into the ground. As the smoke cleared, Charizard was standing tall and proud, whilst a battered Dragonite was just getting to his feet, clearly utterly exhausted. He was about to take to the sky, before 'Champions' voice rang out once again.

"Enough. Dragonite, have the strength to admit you cannot win."

Dragonite looked over at the man, before nodding his head sagely, and settling down on the ground. Charizard leapt forwards, landing in front of his opponent, before holding out a claw. Dragonite stared at it for a moment, before touching it with a paw of his own. As the respectful formality ended, 'Champion' turned to Lance.

"That was an excellent attempt. It's been a while since any single Pokémon has forced Charizard to fight so powerfully. For Dragonite to fire a Hyper Beam at that range, whilst enduring a Fire Blast is impressive. Your Pokémon has won the approval of Charizard."

Lance recalled his Dragonite, before walking across the field to shake 'Champions' hand. As the contact ended, Lance started to talk.

"I wasn't expecting that. I had hoped that being in the air would be enough to overpower your Charizard with Aqua Tail."

"Usually it would. Charizard is exceptional. He hasn't lost a battle for more than five years."

Lance shook his head ruefully. "I can see why Cynthia couldn't make a mark on you. If Charizard is that good-by himself…"

Steven had joined the conversation by this point. "Don't worry Lance; I think I saw a slight scratch on Charizard by the end."

Lance looked at his laughing colleague, before looking over at Charizard who was now giving himself a full check trying to find aforementioned scratch. Unsuccessfully. The Flame Pokémon then glared at Steven, something that caused the Hoenn Champion to laugh even harder, joined by Lance. 'Champion looked on impassively, whilst Espeon behind him was trying not to laugh at Charizards antics.

"Don't worry Charizard, he was joking." 'Champion' said, before holding out a Pokéball and recalling his Pokémon. "I suggest that you get your Pokémon rested. They were put through a lot today. Charizard and Sceptile were impressed as well. Be proud, your Pokémon are all well-trained."

With that, 'Champion' turned and strode back out of the training room, Espeon behind him, to leave Steven still laughing with Lance.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the opening ceremony for the Silver Conference!" The announcer's voice echoed around the stadium. Assembled at the front were all the competitors, Sam, Mellanie and Misty among them. "This year, we have not only the head of our own Elite Four, but also the Hoenn Champion and the Pokémon Master in attendance! Ladies and Gentleman put your hands together for Lance Waturu, Steven Stone and the newest Pokémon Master, 'Champion'!"

As the three men stepped out onto a platform overlooking the stadium, thunderous applause echoed out the stadium, as the spectators gave the three men a standing ovation. Lance stood proud, his trademark cloak fanning around him a flaming torch in one hand, whilst Steven next to him was dressed in his usual formal attire, was waving to the crowd. Between them stood the Pokémon Master, tall and imposing and utterly motionless. After a couple of minutes, the applause started to die down and the announcer's voice rang out once more.

"As is traditional at the start of the Silver Conference, the Sacred Flame must be lit. Lance as the head of the region has had the honor of holding the torch up to this moment, and he will now pass it over to the winner of last year's Johto League. Ladies and Gentleman, please show your respect to Aaron as he lights the sacred flame!"

Applause rang out once more as Aaron stepped forwards from the crowd of trainers, to Lance. Lance took the torch and handed it to Aaron, who turned and strode towards the sacred flame. Standing in front of it for a moment, he turned and thrust the torch into the flame, which flared up. Aaron then turned and strode back into the crowd of trainers at the bottom of the steps, before Lance stepped forwards.

"Every year I stand her, in front of you all, as your leader and Champion." The Dragon Master began. "I am proud to do so. Over the last year, there has been change throughout the Pokémon League; a time of turmoil. Yet the Johto Region has come through it stronger than ever. The Gym Review has strengthened our region, and given us a secure base from which to build. The stagnation in the gym leaders had the potential to cause problems. This year has been the year that this has been changed. I now feel that there is a very strong grouping of Gym Leaders which makes the Johto League competitive once more. We now have a league of which we can be proud!"

As Lance said the last word, there was a roar of noise from the stadium. The words he were saying were designed to make the crowd happy, as well as to praise the guest of honour that he himself had invited; the Pokémon Master. 'Champion' for his part was stood watching the proceedings impassively.

"For this year's league, the format will remain the same; just there is an additional prize for the winner. Traditionally, the winner of any of the regional leagues has the right to challenge that region's Elite Four. This will remain true. However, he will be given an exhibition match as well, on the day of the award ceremony. His opponent will be the recently crowned Pokémon Master, known as 'Champion'. Many people may think that for 'Champion' to face a trainer immediately after the tournament is harsh on the trainer, but 'Champion' has also agreed to give the tournament winner instruction after the tournament. It will be a chance for the world to see how strong the winner is up against the best."

Lance's words caused a murmur throughout the stadium, both from the trainers and the spectators. Gary in particular was smiling, knowing that the promise of more training from 'Champion' would be enough to get Misty fighting at her absolute best.

"And now that the torch has been lighted, it is my great pleasure and privilege to open this year's Johto League Silver Conference, and to show the first match-ups!"

Behind Lance, the largest screen in Silver Stadium turned on, showing the groups that each of the trainers would be in. As one, the entire stadium leaned forwards, trying to find who was facing who. The big names were kept apart, with Aaron as the reigning Champion being the obvious favorite to advance from group one. Mellanie and Sam had been put into different groups, whilst Misty was put in group two. Her presence had caused a stir as people realized that she was competing; the youngest Waterflower had a reputation of being an excellent trainer and very tough to defeat. Lance stepped away from the platform, followed by Steven and 'Champion', leaving the stadium. Many of the trainers followed them as they headed to computers for any information on their opponents.

* * *

Sam stood on one side of the battlefield, looking out across at his opponent. It was a much older trainer he was facing, and the supposed favorite to progress through, as one of the top 48. Sam knew exactly what Pokémon he had to use, there was no choice. For his first ever championship match, even if it was a one-on-one battle, he had chosen his starter. He looked up at the board, which signaled that his opponent was to choose first. The older trainer enlarged a Pokéball, and threw it, causing a Staraptor to appear. Sam smiled; he knew he could win this. The two weeks in Indigo, coupled with the days instruction from the Pokémon Master had made him into a formidable trainer. He had studied videos of the man's battles, looking for anything in his strategies that could be copied. Along with Mellanie and Totodile, he and Quilava had trained to adapt the way that 'Champion' had tried to show. Quilava was capable of dodging attacks, but Sam knew his Pokémon. Quilava was an able dodger, but was far happier when he was on the front foot. Yet the trust that the Volcano Pokémon showed in his trainer was enough to make Sam know that if he felt that he needed to take a step back in a battle, Quilava would obey. The trust was absolute. Looking up, he threw his Pokéball, and his starter appeared, silent in contrast to the loud crowing that could be heard from Staraptor. Quilava looked towards Sam, a questioning look on his face, and Sam just nodded slightly.

"Staraptor, Wing Attack"

As the stadium watched, the Predator Pokémon screamed in towards Quilava, who simply flattened himself, before igniting the flames on his back. As Staraptor tried to arc away from them, Quilava spun with impressive speed and fired a Flamethrower at his opponent, sending Staraptor crashing to the ground. Shakily, the flying type rose into the air again, while Sam remained silent.

"He's a good trainer."

The Pokémon Master turned from where he was stood looking out across the stadium, to where Steven stood. The Hoenn Champion was stood in the entranceway of the box that his superior was watching from, as Quilava scored another solid hit on Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon taking a noticeably long time to rise from the blow.

"He is. What can I do for you Steven?"

"I need to talk to you about a trainer I have doing a job for me."

"Go on."

"He is an old Sinnoh League Champion, famous for his use of legendries in his tournament win. I have had him trying to find Cynthia."

The Pokémon Master looked at Steven, for the first time finally changing his attention from the battle that was still raging. "I would be guessing that this is the challenger that challenged for the Sinnoh title, before suddenly withdrawing the day of his battle because Cynthia wasn't there?" Steven nodded. "He then vanished. Has he had any luck finding her?"

"No." Steven said. "He's searched pretty much every region and had no luck. I was wondering if you knew where she was, so I could call him back."

'Champion' shook his head. "My own scouts have been looking. They have failed. You may call your man back; I doubt that he will be able to succeed, even with legendries."

Steven nodded, before looking back out to the field, where a clearly battered Staraptor was struggling to its feet once more. Quilava looked like he had barely even fought.

"That kid really is good." Steven commented, getting a nod from 'Champion'. "This is why you wanted to give him that extra training?" another nod. "So what you said in your initiation speech?"

"In my initiation speech I said that I would train the best trainers. Sam and Mellanie have the potential to be those. I gave them a boost, and this tournament will give them a reputation. I suspect that they will both be in the Victory Tournament at the end."

"But not winning?"

"No. There is only so much that good strategy can do for them. They aren't experienced enough. This tournament will show that as it goes on."

Out on the field Quilava spun into a Flame Wheel and into the air, crashing into Staraptor. The Predator Pokémon crashed to the ground, and this time didn't get up.

"The winner is Sam Fernandez!" came the announcer's voice. Sam just grinned at Quilava, who still looked like he had barely fought, before turning to face the crowd and wave to Mellanie.

'Champion' turned and strode out of the box past Steven, leaving the Hoenn trainer looking down on the stadium. The Quilava that he had watched was a fearsome Pokémon. Smiling to himself, Steven nodded. 'Champion' was right, this trainer would go far.


	18. Chapter 18

_"Ladies and Gentleman, the first match for Misty Waterflower in her regional league début. The talented trainer from Cerulean has never competed in any regional league, and has not appeared in a competitive match since her match against the_ _Pokémon Master five months ago. One of the criticisms leveled at her during her career is that she cannot compete against the best trainers in regional leagues as she has only ever competed in minor leagues up to now. And what a début it is for her, Misty having been drawn against a man who is no stranger to big competitions. Joseph has competed in the last 5 Johto Leagues, and has finished in the top 4 in three of them, although not in his previous outing. This should be a good test of the credentials of Misty, somebody who has already been hailed as a potential winner."_

As the announcer continued to drone on to the stadium, Misty was stood inside her preparation room. She remembered the last time she had been in one of these, halfway through her test match against 'Champion'. This time however, she felt her chances of winning were substantially higher. Her opponent wasn't the strongest trainer in memory. Her opponent in fact, she was confident that she could beat. That wasn't the reason for the nerves that were making her shaky. It was the expectation from her friends. Although she had been watched at various times by her friends, there was a higher level of expectation this time. She had never appreciated the pressure that the competitors had been under, it was ever really evident when you were sat in the stands.

One person who completely understood was Gary, who was stood next to her, an arm draped over one of her shoulders. He had spent the two days between her match being announced and now trying to comfort her. Now, there was nothing more that he could do. It was up to her.

Above their heads a buzzer sounded. Misty looked up, before turning to Gary, pecking him on the cheek and stepping out into the stadium. Behind her, Gary sat on a bench to watch. He had made a promise that he would be there for every match, ready to give comfort. He knew better than most the pressure and stress that these tournaments put on people. He had gone through them when he was young, and had competed against his childhood rival and friend at this very tournament.

As Misty stepped out, there was a roar from the crowd, which caused Misty to sway slightly. She regained her composure before stepping into her trainer's box. Looking out across the field, she saw her opponent, a middle-aged man smiling at her. She smiled back, before looking up to the scoreboard. It flashed several times, before her name lit up. She had to choose first. Reaching down to her Pokéball belt, Misty drew back her arm and threw out her chosen Pokémon.

Golduck appeared before her in a flourish, standing proud. Across the stadium, her opponent hurled out his Pokéball, leaving an Ursaring standing in front of her. Misty smiled to herself; a trainer who trusted in strength to triumph. She felt the nerves start to slip away as she called out her first command.

"Golduck, Water Gun."

The Duck Pokémon fired its attack straight across the field, crashing into Ursaring who was too slow to get out-of-the-way. The Hibernator Pokémon crashed down, caught out, before climbing to its feet roaring once again.

"Ursaring, close in and use Hammer Arm" Joseph called, only for the charging Pokémon to be knocked back once again by another Water Gun. Ursaring surged up once again, and pushed through a third Water Gun, before being sent sprawling by the power of Golduck's Hydro Pump. As Ursaring climbed up once again, Misty smirked. She knew Joseph's strategy; he usually relied on Ursaring's endurance to close the distance before using its physical strength to pound opponents into the ground. A strategy that would be effective against most opponents, but Golduck was too strong for Ursaring. In fact, the power of Golduck's attacks was something of great pride for Misty; she has spent so long working with the Duck Pokémon on focusing its attacks, making them hit a smaller area with a corresponding increase in power. Something that Joseph had clearly realized as he ordered Ursaring to fire a Hyper Beam.

As the orange beam fired at Golduck Misty called out another command and Golduck dived out-of-the-way. From the smoke generated by the attack, Golduck fired his own Hyper Beam straight back out, crashing into Ursaring and sending the Hibernator Pokémon flying. Grinning, Golduck stepped out of the smoke, his arms crossed, whilst the smoke at the other end of the battlefield was still obscuring the form of Urasaring. As it cleared, it showed Ursaring lying on his back, out cold. Misty recalled Golduck, a grin on her face, before waving to the crowd on her way off the battlefield. At the other end of the field, Joseph recalled his downed Ursaring, before looking thoughtfully after Misty.

* * *

"Well done Mel" Sam said, the two young trainers walking through the village near the Silver Conference. "That was a good battle."

Mellanie just looked at her friend. "Yes Sam. He was rubbish, you know that. Totodile was fuming at the end, he expected a better battle."

Sam stopped and looked at his friend, her defiant gaze meeting his eye. They held this position for a long moment, before collapsing with laughter, Mellanie falling into Sam whose arms caught her instinctively. People around them looked at them amused; it was a common sight to see young trainers enjoying themselves at these tournaments. What most people didn't realize was how these two trainers would most likely soon be all over the news. Mellanie had utterly destroyed her opponent in her opening match. Both knew that the early rounds were where the weaker trainers were weeded out, but Mellanie's match had been one of the most one-sided yet. How her opponent had managed to get eight badges, she wasn't quite sure. Totodile hadn't needed an instruction from Mellanie as he ran the Furret that he had been up against ragged, the poor Normal-Type having been unable to even get close to Totodile.

The two of them started to stroll through the town once again. Having both had one battle, and both having won their battle comfortably they were pleased with the start to the tournament for them. They were both on course to progress through the preliminary rounds, with the happy assumption that if they won all three of their preliminaries they would be certain to qualify. As they turned a corner, they saw a Pokémon Center with a screen on the outside. Walking up to it, they saw that their match-ups for the following day had appeared. Sam was matched up against a trainer that had never competed in a major tournament before whilst Mellanie was up against a trainer that had only made it out of the preliminaries once. Noting down what time their matches were, they turned and walked away again, heading towards their accommodation whilst chatting about the various battles that they had seen.

As they reached the cottage that they were sharing with the rest of the group, they found Delia Ketchum in the kitchen cooking. When the youngsters walked in, she smiled and hurried over to them, making a fuss. Within minutes the two young trainers were sat at a table with plates of food in front of them, not sure how they had managed to end up there.

"So how did your battles go?" Delia asked, sitting across the table from Sam and Mellanie.

"We won." Mellanie said, whilst Sam started eating. "My opponent was inexperienced; this was his first Johto League, and he struggled." Delia nodded, before turning to Sam.

"How was your match Sam?"

"Fine" said the boy. "He wasn't particularly skilled, Quilava didn't have too many problems."

As the two youngsters ate, a comfortable silence stretched out. Delia watched them a small smile on her face. She was happy to be looking after the two of them, it reminded her of when she used to look after her son. Being at this tournament was hard for her, it brought back painful memories. She remembered watching Ash compete at the same place, against his rival Gary, remembered watching her son triumph with his novel strategy, and remembered the happiness on his face. Even now, years later, she remembered everything about her son. She was just waiting for him to come home.

"Delia?" Mellanie asked tentatively.

"Yes dear?"

"When we were introduced, Gary said that you were the 'mother of an old friend of his'." Mellanie saw Delia's face fall slightly, and she paused before pressing on. "I was wondering… who was Gary referring to?"

Delia sighed, and looked down at the table. Mellanie looked at Sam nervously; neither of them had seen Delia like this. The woman had always seemed so full of energy, but she suddenly looked like she had aged dramatically.

"If you don't want to talk about it…" Sam started, but was silenced by Delia looking at him, her face suddenly perfectly calm.

"It's ok dear." Delia said. "You can't have known and it's only natural to be curious. They are talking about Ash. He would have been before your time, I doubt you would have heard of him. His last tournament was nearly eight years ago now."

Sam and Mellanie looked at each other in surprise. They hadn't really known what to expect, but it certainly wasn't something like this.

"Where is he now?" Sam asked tentatively.

"I don't know. He left to train alone after a tournament in Sinnoh. Nobody has heard from him since. Sometime after he left, his starter returned... Pikachu said that Ash was dead but I don't believe…" Delia trailed off, before looking up at the two youngsters, her eyes damp with tears.

Before anybody else could say anything, the door opened once again, and Misty walked in, Gary in tow. A quick look across the room told them what had happened; Delia looking upset, and the two kids looking unsure of what to do. Moving quickly, Misty moved across the give the older woman a hug, and Gary gestured for Sam and Mellanie to follow him outside. As the trio left the room, Delia broke down into tears, crying into Misty's shoulder, with the Water Pokémon trainer gently rocking the older woman to try to stop her crying.

* * *

Outside, Gary turned to Sam and Mellanie. "What did you ask her?"

"We didn't…" Sam's voice trailed off under Gary's gaze. The researcher looked, not angry… more like he was unimpressed with what he had seen. Almost disappointment.

"Sit down." Gary said, gesturing to the chairs that were sat around the back door of the house. The two youngsters did as ordered without question. "Now, what did you ask her?"

"About… her son." Mellanie said tentatively.

"I thought as much." Gary sighed, before leaning back in his own chair. "Why?"

"We wanted to know what had happened." Sam said, before shrinking back into his chair as Gary's head snapped around to look at him.

"So why didn't you ask one of us? Why did you ask her about her son? Don't you think if it was a happy story we would have told you already?" Gary asked, his voice showing signs of strain as he fought to control his emotions. The reaction from the two youngsters was enough to give him his answer. They hadn't really thought about it. Taking a deep breath, Gary made himself calm down.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to bring it up in front of Delia again?" Gary asked, his voice an enforced, emotionless monotone. The two youngsters looked at each other, before nodding.

"Ash was one of my friends from childhood" Gary started. "We were the same age, and rivals in everything. Throughout our lives we competed. I always felt I had the advantage because of my grandfather. Yet he was always trying, always fighting to try to match me in everything. When we turned 10, we both set off on journeys, like you two did. I started with a Squirtle and Ash a Pikachu. The Pikachu that is now with Misty. We both set off around Kanto, and eventually competed in the Kanto League. The following year, Ash went off to the Orange Islands and won the Orange League. The following year, we went through Johto. If anything, the battle in Johto was one of Ash's greatest achievements. Especially in my eyes. He beat me in the first round of the Victory Tournament. It always meant that extra to him, his friends and his family that I was the one that he beat. This is why Delia will find this tournament hard; it brings back memories of Ash. After that tournament, Ash went to Hoenn and then Sinnoh, whereas I moved into research." Gary paused, and looked at the two youngsters. They were totally enraptured, hanging on his every word.

"You have to understand that Ash almost never took breaks." Gary continued. "After touring a region and earning badges, Ash would compete in the league. After the league, he would spend at most a few days at home, before heading off to the next region. Delia never really got to see him often. In fact, I probably saw Ash more than she did; I met him frequently when I was travelling for research. He always claimed that he tried to keep in contact with her, but he was focused on his goals more than anybody else I have ever met. I'm not surprised really that he didn't talk to his mother more. He wanted to be the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world. His aim was to be Pokémon Master…" Gary trailed off, overcome by the emotions.

"Was?" Mellanie asked. "You make it sound like he is gone."

"He is Mellanie." Gary answered. "After the Sinnoh League he came home, like he always did, but this time something was different. He was upset about something. His last ever league battle was against a man called Tobias. Tobias used two Pokémon; Darkrai and Latios. Ash had his entire team thrashed. He came back angry at his loss, almost like he felt he had let his Pokémon down. He always wanted to give his best, but to be thrashed so comprehensibly, he would have felt like the Pokémon who had put their faith into him would have been let down. His Pokémon never felt like that, but that was what he would have thought. It had obsessed with him. And to be honest, it wasn't surprising to me when after a few days back, Ash announced he was going to go away again. What did surprise me was a change in his attitude. He didn't choose a region, he just went to 'go train' instead of journeying. I didn't "comment, I just let him do what he felt best. He left, full of energy, excited about a new adventure. I expected him to be back within a few months, ready to go to another region."

Gary broke off, looking away, a sad expression on his face. The story was painful for him to tell, although he felt that he owed it to his friend. Ash was somebody who he had started to get on with far better, and had genuinely missed in his friend's absence. And now he was telling two youngsters, the kind of people that Ash always seemed to end up befriending, or facing as rivals.

"It was months later that we next heard from him." Gary continued, a shadow of pain visible on his face. "Pikachu came back, alone. Ash had always been the only one who was able to understand Pikachu, so we couldn't tell what was wrong, despite the evident sadness. When Team Rocket showed up, and Pikachu simply refused to attack them, Meowth translated. Pikachu said that Ash was dead, so he had returned home. The rest of the Pokémon had left. At first none of us believed it, but equally, none of us could understand why Pikachu would have left Ash otherwise. Seven years on, we haven't heard from him once. Over time we've all just started to believe Pikachu. Delia hasn't given up on him though. She still thinks that her son will come back to her…"

Gary trailed off, before looking back up at the two youngsters. They looked horrified, clearly having realized the effect their questions would have had on Delia.

"Now you know why Ash is never mentioned." Gary said sadly. "We are all his friends, it's essentially how we know each other. Ash's death was a difficult experience for us all. Please, don't mention it again, especially not around Delia."

Sam and Mellanie quickly nodded their agreement.

"Alright, head off with you two again." Gary said gruffly. "Go and enjoy yourselves, your first tournament is one to be treasured."

Sam and Mellanie stood up, and started to walk slowly away. Before they got far, Mellanie turned back.

"Gary?" The researcher raised his head. "Thank you."

Gary nodded his head again, and returned to his thoughts as the two young trainers walked away, heading back towards the main tournament area.

* * *

Tobias stood watching out over the stadium. On the field, a Blaziken was just getting up, having been sent flying by the power of an attack from the Machamp it was facing. As it climbed to its feet, it sent a Flamethrower across the field. A noise behind Tobias made him smile without turning around.

"Welcome back to civilization" Steven said as he approached the Sinnoh-born trainer.

"Thank you" Tobias said, his a half-smile playing across his face. "I must admit, it was an intriguing challenge."

"Oh?"

"The Pokémon out there are strong, far stronger than in the four regions. Darkrai was impressed."

"How are your legends?"

"Strong. Without them I would have struggled. You truly believe that Cynthia is in the wild somewhere?"

"Yes. I would have told you the full story before, but now that 'Champion' has taken a greater interest I wouldn't dare."

"I don't want to know." Tobias said. "I told you this when I agreed to do this for you. The challenge was interesting, and so I did it. I am now here to see if there was anything else you needed."

Steven didn't answer for a moment, watching the Machamp get caught by a Flamethrower, but shaking it off. "I don't have anything else for you to do, but I would appreciate you staying nearby for the time being."

"Oh?

"I have a feeling that your services may be needed soon, either by me or by somebody else in the Pokémon League."

"Very well. I will stay at the tournament. Do you have any idea when this next mystery assignment will be?"

"No sorry."

Tobias nodded, before focusing his full attention to the field once again, just in time to see the Machamp get caught in a huge torrent of fire. As it died out, the Fighting-type keeled over, knocked out. Steven turned to walk away, before hearing the announcer call who was next to battle. Turning around again, he gestured to the field.

"I'd stay and watch this if I were you. The girl is a very good trainer. She's been trained by 'Champion' to give you some idea." With a smile, the leader of Hoenn walked away, leaving Tobias to face the field again.

Mellanie was stood facing a much older opponent. Where her first opponent had been horrifically inexperienced and it showed, she knew that this would be a much tougher fight. The man she was facing had been in 3 other regional tournaments, and whilst not having done that well, he was still an experienced trainer. As the announcer called their names, she reached down to her belt and pulled out the Pokémon that she wanted to use.

"Geodude, you're up!" She called. Her opponent smiled at her from across the field, before releasing his own Pokémon, a powerful looking Typhlosion. As she looked her opponents Pokémon and listened to its roar, Mellanie suddenly felt a surge of excitement. Geodude turned to look at her with a grin before looking back at Typhlosion. Any evolution of Cyndaquil that she faced she knew she would have the edge against. She knew that evolutionary tree inside out having trained with Cyndaquil so much and her Pokémon would always be up for a fight against any of the Johto Fire-type starters. However, she knew that a Typhlosion would be hard to beat.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower"

"Geodude, Dig."

The Rock Pokémon vanished into the ground as a huge torrent of fire surged over where he had been. Mellanie blinked; she had underestimated the power of Typhlosion, although the time it took for its attack to fire gave her confidence.

"Typhlosion, Earthquake."

"Geodude, get out of there and use Rollout!" Mellanie shouted.

As Typhlosion stamped on the ground, Geodude shot up into the air from a different hole and started rolling. With the field shaking, Geodude used the piles of rock that were starting to appear, to give its attack impetus as he crashed into Typhlosion. The Fire-Type staggered, before recovering as Geodude arced around. A burst of flame shot at the Rock-Type, but missed, as Geodude moved to the side, crashing into Typhlosion again, this time with more force. This happened twice more, before Typhlosions trainer stepped in.

"Typhlosion, use Inferno when he gets near to you."

As Geodude came nearer, rolling faster than ever, Typhlosion waited. Then suddenly the flames on its back roared up, but not quickly enough as the rolling rock suddenly sped up before crashing into its larger opponent. Unable to send its attack anywhere, Typhlosions Inferno caused the ground underneath him to start heating up. Heating up a lot. Geodude stopped moving, swiveling to face Typhlosion, who was slowly getting back to its feet. As it did, the ground underneath its feet started to crack slightly.

"Geodude, Earthquake." Mellanie called. The attack caused the cracks to become bigger, and suddenly Typhlosion fell through into a tunnel that Geodude had created earlier. Mellanie smiled. Although having no idea whatsoever where the tunnel might be, she had a hunch from the cracks that had appeared. Typhlosion had clearly taken damage from the fall, but was able to continue, assuming it could get to its feet.

"Geodude, Earthquake again."

The ground shaking prevented Typhlosion from climbing out of the hole. Suddenly however, the Volcano Pokémon managed to throw itself out of the hole and land on the ground again. Despite being battered, it seemed ready for more battle.

"Flamethrower."

Geodude dodged the burst of flame, along with the two follow-ups, before suddenly glowing with a white light, causing gasps from the crowd. When it faded, a Graveler was stood in its place. Graveler glared across the field at Typhlosion who was showing signs of exhaustion. As the stadium looked on, Typhlosion fell to the ground.

Tobias looked away. Steven had been right, the girl clearly knew what she was doing. The fact that Typhlosion had failed to get a hit in proved that. But still, he was confident that he would have been able to trounce her. His legends were unbeatable. Almost unbeatable he conceded; Darkrai had lost once. Years before, in the Sinnoh League, in a battle he remembered and treasured above all others. It didn't matter that it had taken Ash Ketchum four Pokémon to defeat Darkrai, and then a further two to defeat Latios, what mattered was that he had actually managed to defeat two of his legendries. Tobias had taken some time to recover from the shock of the defeat after the Sinnoh League; it was the closest he had ever been taken in a fight. In the aftermath he had spent some time working on capturing more Pokémon, so that he had a complete team. He had then spent much of the intervening time searching for how it had happened. If a fourteen year old had managed to defeat two legendries, it might be possible for somebody older and better to defeat more. He hadn't found a reason; he hadn't ever lost a Pokémon since. However, when he had faced the Sinnoh Elite Four he had rotated Pokémon, to make sure that he didn't. Tobias remembered that string of battles. For once he had found himself stretched as he tried to overcome the most powerful opponents he had ever faced. Yet he never challenged Cynthia. He hadn't needed to; being a regional Champion wasn't something he wanted. He enjoyed being free. Although having defeated the Elite Four of a region did qualify him to challenge the Pokémon Master. He had been very tempted when he saw the power of 'Champions' Pokémon. If anybody could beat him, it would be the Pokémon Master.

Leaving the stadium, Tobias moved through the crowd, towards the edge of Silver Village. He stood looking up at Mount Silver. There were rumors that there were strong Pokémon around the mountain, stronger than anywhere else. Having been outside the regions, Tobias doubted that they were stronger than the ones he had faced there, but the challenge intrigued him. Maybe after the tournament… Looking away Tobias strode back into the crowd, losing himself among the people, while he tried to think about what to do throughout the tournament.

* * *

Misty strolled out of the stadium having comfortably won her second battle. She met Sam, Mellanie and Gary outside the preparation rooms, as they moved away for lunch. Things had been slightly different between the youngsters and Misty and Gary since they had found out about Ash. It was to be expected, although the episode had just brought back memories of Ash; memories that Misty had thought she had suppressed. But then she knew that this whole tournament was going to be difficult. She just had to make sure it didn't distract her from the battling she had to do. As they reached the restaurant and sat down, Misty turned to the two youngsters.

"So I assume you both won your second battles?"

Sam nodded, although Mellanie cast a slightly wary look at him before copying, something that Gary didn't miss.

"Mellanie?"

The girl reddened slightly as Sam twisted in his seat to look at her. "Yes?" she asked hesitantly.

"Something about your battle you're guilty about?"

"Err… Well… I…"

"Something about your opponent?" Gary pressed.

"I…" Mellanie trailed off, looking away from the three faces looking at her. "I kinda felt sorry for him really" she confessed, a smile spreading across her face. "He used a Typhlosion."

Gary and Misty looked at each other in confusion while Sam immediately burst out laughing.

"Shut up Sam!" Mellanie said, although she was clearly struggling not to laugh as well. "This is why I didn't want to say, I knew you'd laugh!"

Sam started to get control of his laughter, before shrugging apologetically at Mellanie, who glared back.

"Sorry, are we missing something?" Misty asked. "Why is Mellanie going up against a Typhlosion funny? To be fair I'm impressed you beat it as easily as it seems Mellanie."

"Because of me." Sam said, his laughter finally under control. "Or more importantly, Quilava." Misty and Gary looked slightly quizzically at him. "Throughout our journeys, we've always competed against each other. Which means that Mel knows exactly how to fight a Quilava, or a Cyndaquil, or even a Typhlosion. If he didn't know…" Sam trailed off as Misty and Gary made the connection, which led to a smile from Misty and a small chuckle from Gary. "I'm guessing he didn't know how to fight you Mel?"

"Nah, it was far too easy. Although Geodude did evolve." Mellanie answered.

"Congrats." Sam said, before returning his concentration to the menu in front of him.

Once the group had ordered, and Gary turned back to the youngsters.

"You do know that if you can win all of your preliminaries, you'll be marked out as trainers to beat?" The two youngsters looked slightly taken aback. "I mean, thus far you've been seen as youngsters. Your first matches they assumed that they would beat you and in your second matches, they would have assumed that the first match was luck. This might even carry through to the third match, but once you're in the main tournament, this will be over. At that point only a handful of trainers will have the same unbeaten record, if you maintain it, they will use their most powerful teams and conduct as much research as they can. Put simply, they will treat you as the trainers you are; powerful."

"I hadn't thought about it." Sam said. "I mean, aren't you expected to try as hard as possible in every battle?"

Misty smiled. "Yes, but people don't. Because this is your first tournament it won't matter, but once you're established, there is more information on you. You get a reputation, your strongest Pokémon would be known, and you would want to keep them for as long as possible. The kind of match they would use them in…"

"Is one against those who haven't yet lost" Gary finished. "This is something you need to be aware of; after this round it will get harder. A lot harder."

"Thanks for the warning." Sam said, as food arrived, and he started to tuck in. "We will be wary."

Gary and Misty exchanged looks. The flippant answer wasn't quite what they were hoping for. They knew that Sam and Mellanie were suffering from overconfidence. Gary even remembered his first tournament in Kanto where he had suffered from a similar problem. Yet to push the point might seem churlish. A shrug from Gary was enough to make Misty sit back and relax, instead of forcing the issue. The youngsters would find out soon enough if they were being overconfident.

* * *

Steven and Lance sat in the directors box overlooking an outlying stadium. They were watching a trainer who had lost his first two battles going up against somebody who had won theirs, and the fight was clearly a mis-match.

"So, who's impressed you so far?" Steven asked Lance.

The Dragon Master turned to look at his colleague. "I've been impressed by Misty of course on her regional league début. I'll wait and see how she does in the later rounds, but I suspect that she'll go far in this tournament."

Steven chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if she is in this tournament for the duration. She is an experienced trainer, knows how to win tournaments, and her Pokémon will fight for her. A potent combination here."

Lance inclined his head in acknowledgement. "You sound in awe. Scared of her?"

"Of course not. I could beat her, unless she has improved dramatically. But I do respect her ability."

"As do I" Lance replied. "What about you, any trainers you saw?"

"Two in fact." Steven said. "Sam Fernandez and Mellanie Rigger have shown why 'Champion' saw so much in them. Two easy victories each, I'm quite looking forward to see how far they go."

"They are young." Lance said. "I doubt they'll get far into the Victory Tournament should they reach there, they don't have the experience. Although for the future they are very definitely ones to watch."

Out on the field the rookie trainer had finally been defeated, and the battle was given a generous round of applause from the stadium. As the two trainers left the field the announcer's voice crackled out of speakers.

" _The next battle on this field will be Misty Waterflower vs. Gregory Redwind."_

* * *

Misty walked out into the sun in the stadium, waving to the crowd who cheered for her. Her reputation combined with her success thus far had given her a large group of supporters among the crowd. Her opponent, Gregory, who the crowd had taken a great dislike to in his previous battles, strode out into the middle of the field. As the two trainers approached the center, Lance and Steven turned their attention back to the field; they had wanted to watch Misty in her last battle to see how good she really was, neither of them having made it to her first two matches.

As they reached the middle, Misty extender her hand and Gregory shook it, before leaning in and muttering something. Misty went rigid, as Gregory retrieved his hand and turning away to walk to his trainers box. As Misty stayed in the middle of the field, murmurs ran through the crowd, until she finally recovered enough to return to her own end of the field. The referee stepped up.

"I choose you, Magnezone" Gregory called, a confident smile on his face.

Misty seemed to hesitate, before choosing her Pokéball, and throwing it without saying anything. Gyarados appeared with a ferocious roar, enough to make many of the crowd recall, although Lance just leant forward. He was now very interested to see this battle; Misty choosing a Pokémon with a double weakness against electricity seemed a strange move, and he wanted to know what had happened in the center circle.

"Magnezone, Thunderbolt." Gregory called.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump." Misty responded.

Gyarados reared his head and fired a huge torrent of water at Magnezone, who simply fired a bolt of electricity at it. The electricity flowed straight up the water and shocked Gyarados. The Atrocious Pokémons roar of pain was enough to tell the observers how strong Magnezone was.

"Spark, followed by Thunder Wave."

Gyarados was still trying to recover from the Thunderbolt when the Spark crashed into him, closely followed by a blue bolt of electricity. For a moment Gyarados seemed to freeze before sparks were seen flying from his body, and another roar of pain echoed around the field.

"Gyarados!" Misty shouted, starting to panic. "Retaliate with Dragon Ra…"

"Zap Cannon." Gregory said calmly.

As the electric attack streaked at Gyarados he ignored his trainers order to attack and tried to dodge, causing the beam to smash into the wall next to him.

"Now Gyarados, Flamethrower!" Misty shouted.

"Double Team."

As the torrent of fire rushed out from Gyarados, Magnezone multiplied across the field, causing the attack to miss completely. In fury, Misty started to grind her teeth while Gregory looked on calmly.

* * *

"What on earth is going on down there?" Steven asked, as he sat with Lance watching the battle unravel. "She hasn't even gotten a hit in yet, and Gyarados is struggling."

"I'm not sure…" Lance answered. "I think it might have been what Gregory said before the start of the battle, she hasn't looked right since then."

"But still, to be so comprehensively thrashed?" Steven said in disbelief. "What could he have said?"

"I don't know…" Lance said thoughtfully. "But she needs to sort herself out, this could get bad."

* * *

"Gyarados, use Dragon Rage!" Misty shouted, her composure completely gone.

"Magnezone, wait for him to fire and then use Thunder."

As Gyarados fired his attack at one of the many copies of Magnezone, all of them vanished except for one who was crackling with electricity. As the stadium watched expectantly, a huge bolt of electricity fired up into the sky, before slamming down onto Gyarados. As the Atrocious Pokémon was smashed into the ground, dust covered the stadium. Misty, her heart in her mouth, looked into the dust cloud, desperately trying to see what had happened. As she stared she thought back to where the battle had gone so wrong.

_Flashback_

_Gregory accepted the proffered hand, shaking it, before leaning in to say something._

_"When you lose, you'll let him down, that friend of yours. You disgrace his memory with your efforts." When Misty looked shocked, he added a final blow. "Ash Ketchum would be ashamed to know you now."_

_Gregory turned and strode back across the field, leaving a stunned Misty in the center. She couldn't believe that he had just said that. Surely he couldn't be right. Could he? Could Ash be ashamed of her? She was competing in his memory! She had become as powerful a trainer as possible to honor him. Yet… if she did badly here, it would have all been for nothing. Gregory's words made her realize what a fool she had been for believing that she could win the Johto League, for believing she was better than the other trainers. For believing that she was a worthy successor to the trainer she had known._

_Misty turned back to her trainer box thinking. Who was Gregory to tell her she wasn't worthy? She would show him just who wasn't worthy! Angry now, she looked at her Pokéball belt and grabbed Gyarados' Pokéball. Who else could show the upstart why he was wrong?_

_End Flashback_

Misty groaned as she realized what had happened. She had allowed emotions to completely cloud her mind, distracting her. In anger she had allowed Gregory to control the battle, falling into each one of his moves. Gyarados had been made to suffer. As the dust started to clear, Misty relaxed, her composure showing once again. She was going to end this battle _now._

As the dust cleared, the whole stadium could see the smirk on Gregory's face. He knew that he was going to win, and nothing could change it. His Magnezone barely looked like it had fought; it hadn't been hit once and didn't look particularly tired from its fighting. Across the field was Gyarados, battered, and looking like it was struggling to stand. Misty had her head down, looking beaten. As the stadium watched, Gyarados' head dipped slightly, and then the pride of the Pokémon caused its head to snap up once again, to glare across the field with a roar.

* * *

Lance and Steven sank back down into their seats. As the Thunder attack had connected both had surged to their feet to see, but they could see that the trainer that they were backing was still in the fight. Suddenly beside them they realized that they had been joined by 'Champion'. The Pokémon Master stood tall gazing across the stadium. While the vast majority of the stadium was staring at Gyarados, the Pokémon Master had eyes only for Misty Waterflower.

* * *

As her head came up, Misty looked across the field to the arrogant grin of Gregory. Suddenly from the crowd a voice rang out.

"YOU CAN DO IT MISTY!" The call set off a chant around the stadium, causing Misty to look around in wonder. The stadium was cheering for her, and she had no idea why. Yet, the calls made her realize that despite what Gregory said, she hadn't lost yet.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump." Misty said, her voice dangerously calm.

Across the field Gregory tutted. "Such a shame really, such a foolish move. Thunderbolt."

As the electric attack moved towards the torrent of water, Misty smiled. "Hyper Beam."

As the electricity connected with the water, instead of travelling straight up to Gyarados, it electrified the water that was still flying at Magnezone, sped on by the power of the Hyper Beam. Before Gregory could react, the attack had smashed straight into Magnezone, sending the Magnet Zone Pokémon flying into the air. Before Gregory could react, Gyarados' tail flicked up, and smashed Magnezone back into the ground where it lay unmoving. After waiting a few moments, the referee stepped forwards.

"Magnezone is unable to battle. Gyarados is the winner, meaning that Misty Waterflower has won the match!"

The call set off another round of cheering around the stadium, where Misty looked around, before turning back to Gyarados and recalling it, before turning to the crowd and waving. Across the field, Gregory recalled his Pokémon a look of shock on his face. Defeat had clearly not been something he had believed would happen.

* * *

Lance and Steven sat in shock, staring out across the stadium. They couldn't believe what they had just seen. Misty had gone from the verge of defeat to victory in a matter of moments. 'Champion' turned, before regarding the two stunned elites.

"In future, observe a Pokémon. Magnezone had an impressive attack, but had barely worked on its defense. Had Miss Waterflower noticed that, she would have found it far easier to win. As it was, it was the saving feature in a battle that she should have won comfortably and nearly lost. She has a lot to work on." 'Champion' turned and strode out the directors box, leaving Lance and Steven stunned as out in the field Misty continued to receive the adulation of the crowd.


	19. Chapter 19

Jessie, James and Meowth stood in the foyer of the building, looking around. Being back at the Johto League made them remember the last time that they were there, where they had made a lot of money from selling goods during the tournament. Meowth had pointed out that they had failed to exploit the demand by trying to expand into a new building, where this time they could simply just buy an old store. This meant that they had been able to set up quickly, and Jessie attaching her now famous name to the company meant that they had endured one of the busiest opening days in memory. The staff had been worked off their feet, and had left at the end of the day, leaving the ex-Rockets to look at the accounts to realize how much money they had just made. This store had apparently become a gold-mine for them.

"I still can't believe it." James said. "I mean, I know that people like to buy things, but that was beyond ridiculous."

"You just have to have the right knack for it." Meowth said knowledgeably. "Good market research and…"

"Meowth, you know we just sold what we sold last time." James said.

"Yeah but, we still had to know that…"

"Jess, are you alright?" James asked, cutting over Meowth.

The red-headed woman stood quietly, looking out across the store, ignoring the bickering that was going on next to her. She turned and smiled sadly at James.

"Doing this again, reminds me of the last time we in Silver Town, when the Twerp competed here. We watched so many of his battles, despite spending years chasing Pikachu, I still respected him. It was one of the things I enjoyed the most about those years, watching him battle somebody other than us"

James and Meowth stared at her. "But Jess, we kept trying to steal from him." Meowth protested. "Are you saying that you didn't really mean it in all that time?"

"No I meant it Meowth. Just… I don't think I knew what effect he had on us until after he was gone…"

"I know what you mean Jess." James said quietly. "Being back here, I just keep expecting to be going to the stadium to sell things and watch him. It's weird."

Meowth looked from James to Jessie and back again. "Guys, I know he meant a lot, but he vanished years ago. He is dead. What's the point of going through all of this?"

"Because of what he did, even in death." James said. "Think about it, if Ash was still around where would we be?"

"What do you mean?" Meowth asked.

"We'd still be in Team Rocket, probably chasing after him and Pikachu. Instead, because of his death and the fact that you insisted we help Pikachu all those years ago, we are now respected. I'm a trainer, Jessie is famous. All because he died, we changed completely. We now have good friends in Ash's friends."

Meowths expression turned thoughtful. "True. I never thought of it like that…"

"Jess." James asked, causing the red-headed woman to look at him again. "Now this place is running, does it need any supervision from us?"

"Not really" she said, shrugging. "It's just like one of my stores now; they don't really need my supervision, just a good manager who we have."

James nodded. "Alright then, why don't we go and watch Misty's battles? We have little else to do here, and we are meant to be supporting her. Her third preliminary was today, but assuming she's through to the semi-finals, we can support her there."

"Yeah." Meowth chipped in. "It would be just like the good ol' days that you two were talking about. Just it's a different twerp battling."

Jessie smiled, and nodded, before looking at James again. "Why not. Anyway James, how many of these stores are we planning on opening?"

"What do you mean Jess?" James asked as they turned towards the door. "Surely one is enough for Johto?"

"What about the other regions? We could have one at each of the tournaments to make as much as possible."

"Hey good idea Jess!" Meowth said. "We could make ourselves as rich as James' parents!"

Jessie and Meowth burst out laughing, as James turned bright red and started stuttering out something unintelligible. Still laughing the three of them left the store, its door shutting and locking behind them as they headed back towards the house that they were staying at with the rest of the gang.

* * *

" _And the winner is Sam Fernandez!"_ rang out across the stadium. Sam recalled his Pidgeot before waving to the crowd as he left the field. His opponent ruefully recalled the knocked out Wartortle, shaking his head. He felt that he really hadn't done himself justice; Sam had thrashed him.

As Sam left the stadium he found Mellanie waiting for him. She had also won her third preliminary battle, guaranteeing them both places in the semi-finals. Her battle had been easy, her Machoke making short work of a Chinchou in a complete mismatch. She gave him a quick hug of congratulations, before they headed away from the stadium. As they walked chatting, Sam looked behind him to see somebody that seemed to be following them. Turning around, he looked over at a young girl, no more than six or seven. Mellanie also stopped and turned around, causing the girl to go bright red and look around for somewhere to hide.

"Can we help you?" Mellanie asked kindly.

"I just… Are you Mellanie Rigger?" the girl asked, getting even redder. When Mellanie nodded slightly uncertainly, the girl produced a piece of paper and a pen. "I'm a huge fan of yours… can I have your autograph?"

Mellanie looked shocked while Sam burst out laughing. "Go on Mel, it's not often you get to meet your adoring fans!"

Mellanie looked down at the young girl who looked like she was about to run away and hide. "Of course you can." Mellanie took the pen and quickly scribbled a signature onto the piece of paper before handing it back.

"Thank you so much!" the girl enthused, before turning and running away, leaving Mellanie baffled and Sam still laughing.

"You looked like you had no idea what to do Mel!" Sam spluttered. "It's just an autograph! Oh wait, can I have one to?"

"Shut up Sam." Mellanie snapped, slightly harsher sounding than she intended. Unfortunately it did little more than make Sam laugh even harder. Mellanie just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "At least I have fans" she said icily. Sam stopped laughing and glared at her.

"That Mel, was a low blow" he said, starting to sulk. Mellanie just laughed and started walking again, knowing that Sam would follow. After a few minutes she turned to him.

"I'm sure you do have fans Sam" she said. "They're just too terrified of you to come and ask for an autograph."

Sam looked at her suspiciously. "Are you mocking me Mel?" he asked.

"Me? Never!" Mellanie said, perfectly straight-faced. She held Sam's gaze for a moment before both of them burst out laughing once again.

The two of them reached a Pokémon Center and walked in, going up to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, can you please check over my Pidgeot?" Sam asked. The Nurse smiled at him. "Of course Sam. It's always a pleasure to see a trainer who cares about their Pokémon like you two do. Mellanie, your Machoke is healed. He didn't seem to be particularly tired, so he just had quick rest." The nurse handed Mellanie a Pokéball before taking one from Sam. "You two both won all of your battles right?" she asked. When they both nodded, the Nurse smiled. "Then I expect I'll see you both in here again soon, even if your Pokémon don't take any damage you'll still probably get me to have a look over them!" Bidding them goodbye, the nurse turned and handed Pidgeot's Pokéball to a Chansey that took it through deeper into the Pokémon Center. As they were about to leave the building, Mellanie turned and scanned the Center, not being able to shake the feeling that they were being watched. The one that they always took their Pokémon to was somewhat out-of-the-way and so it was often empty during the day, although it tended to be busy in the evenings. Looking across the room however was a man dressed in black, a hat obscuring his eyes. Sam turned to see why Mellanie had stopped walking and saw the man as he raised a hand and gestured for them to join him across the room.

Mellanie and Sam approached the Pokémon Master and took the seats he indicated.

"You two have done well so far" he said to them. "You are aware that there will be a great deal of attention focused on you two now you've gotten through your preliminaries unbeaten? It's not often that trainers who have never competed in a regional league do this."

"We were warned." Mellanie said.

'Champion' nodded. "Furthermore, if you two can get far enough, there is a good chance that the media will focus on you a great deal. Should this happen, they will discover that you were at the training camp organized by Miss Shirona. Any questions that they ask about it, you may answer, except for the afternoon where Sceptile and Charizard trained you. Should you choose to discuss the morning of that same day you may, but I would suggest that you do not discuss battling tactics or training regimes. Neither tends to be a good idea of things to discuss in a media interview."

Sam and Mellanie both nodded. The Pokémon Master looked down at them, before moving away again. "I suppose that all that remains is to say congratulations once again" he said, as he moved away. Before he could get any further, Sam called after him.

"Sir, why are you helping us?"

'Champion' stopped moving, and turned around to look at the two youngsters once again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you picked us to train, you picked us to give advice to, throughout our journeys so far you've been there the entire time, it's like you're watching us."

"You two have impressed me so far. And that conversation was mostly about telling you things that many can tell you, but you may not listen to. When I was your age, I made mistakes that if you avoid you could become truly great trainers. If you ignore me, you're being foolish." With that the Pokémon Master walked away, leaving the two youngsters wordless behind him.

* * *

Pikachu was sat on top of a small house in Silver Town. He had found the start of the tournament to be dull, with Misty saving him for the later rounds, when she might struggle to win with solely one type of Pokémon. Being back at the tournament had made him want to fight more than ever. It made him remember the days when he had belonged to Ash, and made him regret leaving his former trainer all those years ago. Over the years Pikachu had almost grudgingly started to follow a training regimen similar to the one Ash had made him go through, something that he had intensified since it became clear that he may feature in the Johto League. As a result he was stronger than he could ever remember being. As he reflected on his new-found strength, he wondered about how strong Ash's Pokémon would be had they followed it to the letter for seven years. The thought scared Pikachu; they would be almost unbeatable. Although surely there must be a limit as to how strong they could become? As he mused, he suddenly heard a call from below.

"Pikachu, I know you're up there!"

The little electric type peered over the edge of the building. A teenager with glasses was stood there, looking at him. Pikachu glanced around to see what had given him away to see that his tail had drooped over the side of the building. Sighing at his lapse, Pikachu jumped down and landed in front of Max Maple.

"So, Pikachu, Misty doesn't have a battle tomorrow, so wouldn't mind if you were exhausted. Fancy a rematch?" Pikachu looked at his would-be opponent and looked up and down before jumping onto Max's shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes." Max said smiling, and started to walk towards one of the training fields. "You know Pikachu; you really should enjoy fighting for Misty in the tournament. She is a good trainer, and will be able to get the best out of you. Furthermore, it'll bring back all those old memories. I assume you do remember your last tournament here?" Pikachu nodded sadly. Max looked at him. "You know you shouldn't mourn him. In the time I knew Ash he tried harder, fought harder and worked harder than anybody, but always cared about others. He would want you to continue to do what you wanted, not thinking of him. If you wanted to battle, he would have been happy for you to battle for anybody, as long as you were happy."

Pikachu looked at Max, who smiled back at him. As they approached a training field, they heard a shout. "Max!"

The young Maple turned to see Misty striding towards him. "May I have Pikachu back?" she asked with a smile.

"I was about to have a battle with him!" Max protested.

"And I am in the middle of a tournament with a Pokémon who I have rarely trained with." Misty said matter-of-factly. "I think my need is greater than yours."

Max nodded, and looked at Pikachu, a sly look in his eye. "What do you think, battle me or train with Misty?" Pikachu jumped off Max's shoulder and landed in front of Misty. "Traitor" came a mutter from Max. Misty laughed, and gestured for Pikachu to follow her.

"So, Pikachu, I've watched you train and I've watched you battle." Misty said. She was squatted down in front of the electric Pokémon, in a small part of a training room. "And so I have an idea as to how you battle. Yet you've also had a lot of time to train by yourself, and fought a lot by yourself." Pikachu nodded. "So when I use you in the tournament, how would you like to do it? I trust you enough to have you fight most of the battles by yourself, with me giving only a small bit of advice. Or I can fight how Ash used to and give you instructions throughout. What do you think is the best option?"

Pikachu cocked his head slightly, and thought about it. The idea of fighting alone was tempting, but put pressure on him if he managed to screw it up. But Misty hadn't spent much time battling with him so there was a good chance that he would be able to fight better without her. He looked at her, still awaiting his answer. Pikachu held up a paw, shook his head and then held up two paws and nodded. Misty smiled. "So you want me to give instructions?" Pikachu nodded again. Misty smiled at him, before standing up. "Alright then, let's see what you're made of eh, Pikachu?"

* * *

"Beautifly, Silver Wind. Blaziken, Flamethrower!"

The two attacks shot into the sky, and began to fall back to earth, spiraling back down together. Before May could give another command, Drew gave a low sharp whistle, which caused the two Pokémon to turn back to their trainer. May smiled at them, before recalling them and turning back towards Drew.

"Dawn?" He nodded. "Well, she'll work it out soon enough. We're getting enough training here, I'll be ready to face her in the next contest season."

Drew smiled, and held out his arms, which she willingly stepped into. As May stepped into her boyfriend's arms, Dawn burst through the trees, and skipped across to them.

"Seriously you two? You have to keep stealing away to spend time together? You could just get a room!"

May grinned up and Drew, before turning around, still inside Drew's embrace. Drew spoke over her head to Dawn.

"But this is so much more fun."

Dawn scowled at them, as Drew flicked his hair and smirked back at the blue haired girl.

"Anyway, Dawn, shouldn't you be keeping up your training? Didn't you say you were going to go to be in Sinnoh for the next circuit?" Drew asked.

Dawn grinned. "I would, but we already have ideas to put into practice for next season, and anyway, the competition is so weak, half the time I don't need to train properly. I miss having real competition."

Drew looked at May who smiled sweetly at Dawn. "Well if you weren't always winning, perhaps more people would like to become coordinators and you might have some competition."

"What do you mean?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"Apparently there is an increase in the number of people who are planning to be trainers" Drew said. "People prefer it to coordinating. This might be partly down to you always winning; there is more chance of a success in training than coordinating."

Dawn blushed slightly. "Well what can I say? There is nobody who can coördinate better. I miss having a challenge. Maybe I should enter into battling, see how hard it can really be."

"Yes that's a good idea Dawn." May said, slightly sarcastically. "With any luck you might come up against somebody like Misty, and show just how good you are."

Dawn turned bright red and glared at the brunette. "You know what I mean May!" she said, her voice getting louder. "I'm not saying that I could be the best, but I do think that my Pokémon would be able to handle it."

Drew chuckled. "Talk to Brock at some point. He'll explain why you would struggle."

Dawn let out a loud "Humph", before swinging back towards May. "Anyway, if you're so sure, why don't you come back? Put your money where your mouth is, and face me."

"Maybe I will Dawn." May said. "Maybe I will."

"Or are you scared to be embarrassed?" Dawn goaded, causing Drew to leap in.

"Ladies, ladies, don't fight now." Drew said, receiving glares from both sides. He desperately cast around for a thought that would prevent him from being in the middle of a fight, and suddenly remembered something. Glancing down at his watch, he flashed a grin at the two angry coordinators. "We need to get back anyway, we promised the others that we would be there when the groups were announced."

As the coördinator nodded, Drew breathed a sigh of relief, not seeing the glares that they passed to each other. This argument was clearly not finished.

* * *

Mr Goodshow sat with Lance in front of a large screen, with the match-ups on. The computer had given every competitor a score out of 100 based on their earlier history of regional tournaments, with the tournament in Johto being given a slightly heavier weighting than the others. They were then assigned groups based on their scores, so that the competitors with the highest scores couldn't be drawn together. The idea was that there would be eight trainers who would be kept apart from each other, and then the rest would be split evenly, so that the tournament favorites wouldn't face each other before the Victory Tournament. Despite this system, Lance and Mr Goodshow always reviewed the groups before they were released to make sure that there weren't any problems. Two years previously was the only time Lance had manually changed a group after two trainers with a known history of conflict between them were drawn together. They had been put into different groups so that in the smaller stadiums used for the round-robin matches they couldn't fight. Yet this year had thrown up a new challenge.

"Should we allow it?" Lance asked. "I mean, it would provide a good spectacle, but it does seem a bad idea…"

"Why shouldn't we?" Mr Goodshow replied. "I mean, they are both good trainers, but there will be a victory, and why should all good matches be saved for the victory tournament? We should just move it to the main stadium if we want more people to watch it. I guarantee that they will."

Lance looked back at the screen, before turning to Mr Goodshow. "Very well. This is your tournament, even if it's in my region. They will fight in the main stadium."

* * *

Delia Ketchum walked into the Pokémon Center. She knew that it was where Misty, Sam and Mellanie all took their Pokémon to get them healed after battles, because it was out-of-the-way, so less likely to be crowded. As she walked in, she saw Gary Oak turn towards her, and smile, beckoning her over. Their group had agreed to meet here for the release of the round-robin groups. Sam and Mellanie were there, although Misty hadn't arrived yet, and the ex-Team Rocket trio were also missing.

"So, kids, anybody you've seen that you'd like to avoid?" Professor Oak asked them, as they waited.

"Misty." Dawn said with a laugh. "No offence guys, but you haven't a chance against her."

Sam and Mellanie didn't even think to protest this, they doubted their chances against her.

"What about Aaron?" asked Max, joining them. "I doubt you'd want him either."

Dawn grinned at Max. "You're a statistical maniac, why don't you tell us who they want?"

There was a ripple of laughter throughout the group, with Max joining in good-naturedly. "Well, now you mention it Dawn…" He was cut off by another burst of laughter which he ruefully joined. "All joking aside, of the trainers who are still in, there are two regional league champions, and Misty who I suspect could be. If you avoid them, you then have to look at those who have achieved last eight finishes. Not including champions, there were twenty-six in the Johto circuit this time around."

"So you mean that they are virtually certain to have one in their group?" Delia asked. "Isn't that a bit unfair?"

"Usually yes, but not necessarily." Max said with a small smile. "There were twenty-six in the circuit, although three of them failed to enter the tournament. On top of that, of the remaining twenty-three, not all of them made it through. Don't forget, some of these trainers are old; they may be past their best. When I bring it down to those who have been in the last-eight in the last few years, the numbers become a lot better; only eight trainers. And don't forget, they are most definitely not invincible, some of them had easy runs, or got lucky in their team choice."

"But still, last-eighters you'd expect to be powerful, surely?" asked Drew. "Luck can only get you so far."

"No. Of those eight, I reckon that two could have gone on and become champions, and three could easily have gone out in an earlier round. If you look at those two, plus Misty and the three champions, then there are six trainers who you definitely want to avoid. Otherwise, as long as you're careful, you should have a good chance."

"Thanks Max." Mellanie said, and was rewarded by a smile from the young brainiac.

The group turned as the doors opened, and Jessie, James and Meowth came in. The trio had been noticeably absent in the first week of the tournament as well as being very busy in the weeks building up, as they had been setting up the new store. Despite this, they had promised to be more supporting in the later rounds.

"When are they being drawn?" James asked as he reached the group.

"Soon" replied Max. "About five to ten minutes."

"Wonder where Misty is then" mused Gary. "She would not want to miss this."

The group waited patiently, discussing things from the first week, and Max extracting a promise from both Sam and Mellanie to battle after the tournament was over. Brock asked after the new store, and had to listen to Meowth gushing about it, until James could rescue him. After a few minutes, Misty burst through the doors, Pikachu by her side.

"Sorry guys, Pikachu just never seemed to tire" she exclaimed. "I've been training with him to get used to it, so I can use him in the tournament."

"Hang on Misty." Max said. "I left you _ages_ ago. Do you mean you've been practicing with Pikachu alone for all that time?"

"Only about three hours or so." Misty said defensively. "And various types of training. He still seems full of energy as well…" Trailing off, she looked down at the little electric-type that did indeed seem to be particularly energetic. Before anybody could say anything else, Nurse Joy walked over.

"I thought you might like to know that the round-robin is about to be announced" she said. "I'll put it on the screen for you."

The group turned, and looked at the screen hanging over Nurse Joy's desk. As they watched, the screen lit up with sixteen groups, each of them with three spaces. The Nurse then walked around her desk to join them in watching. Suddenly the screen flickered and faces started to appear rapidly, with the screen filling up in a matter of moments. The three competitors scanned the screen quickly, to find themselves. As soon as they did, Sam and Mellanie turned to Max, who smiled at them.

"You two are good" he said. "Sam, your group is slightly harder, you have Richard, who reached the quarter-final in Kanto two years ago, but then apparently spent two seasons trying to earn enough Johto badges. He is an interesting one, but you should have a good chance. Audrey is fairly weak, so you should find yourself battling it out with Richard. Mellanie, yours is easier, but far closer; neither of the other two have last eight finishes, although both have competed in Johto twice before. They both reached the first round of the victory tournament, but were thrashed there two years in a row." The two thanked him, before the group's eye was drawn to Misty, who had paled visibly, and had Gary's arm around her in support. In answer to their questioning looks, Misty just pointed at the screen. In her group was somebody who was in her first Johto tournament and had almost no chance in the group. And then, his face glowing above hers was a man that they all recognized from the opening ceremony. Misty had been drawn in the same group as Aaron, the reigning champion of the Johto League.


	20. Chapter 20

Cynthia was curled up in a dark room. She had no idea about the passage of time, or any awareness about what might be going on outside. When food was pushed through a flap she would eat, and there was a toilet in the corner. That was it. Her prison was as simple as it could get. When she first arrived she had tried the door to find it was shut solidly. Being too weak to struggle she had lain down on the floor and fallen back asleep. Now, many meals later, she had recovered from the injury she had received when she was captured. Her back, while sore, was not bleeding, and didn't feel infected. Cynthia now had nothing to do but sit and think.

The Sinnoh Champion focused on two things. She was trying to keep thinking about what might be going on outside, in attempt to make sure that she wasn't disconnected. She feared that she might never be found by the Pokémon Master. But then as she reasoned, the Johto League was going on. She couldn't realistically expect him to abandon the tournament where he would expect to be seen, particularly given the efforts he had put into working on the Pokémon League. And even if he came looking for her, how would he find her? She had only found Team Rocket because Mewtwo had known where to look. How would 'Champion' be able to compete? She admitted he was a remarkable man, but surely finding her would be beyond even him. As she thought about the Johto League she wondered who would win. And furthermore, who would lead the Sinnoh region through their league, due to start five months after Johto. She knew that she needed to be there for the League, or people would start to question her absence. But she couldn't even get out of wherever she was. Agent hadn't been particularly specific.

The other thing that occupied Cynthia's time was thinking about the chain of events that had brought her to where she was. Thinking back to her initial defeat at the World League, where 'Champion' had come out of nowhere obliterating opponents. There would be trainers who entered under bizarre names each year, after all the requirements to enter were simply to have defeated all thirty-two Gym Leaders across the four regions. It didn't have to be in a single season, it could be any length of time. This meant that there were a huge number of trainers that would enter each year. Usually most were knocked out in the early rounds, but the man called 'Trainer' had caught attention quickly. In his first fight, he didn't say a single word, releasing a Charizard that systematically destroyed his opponents Pokémon. Cynthia, who didn't have to enter until the later rounds, had been sat with Charles Goodshow watching various battles on a series of screens. Despite the speed the noise filtered through, his opponent was already on his third and final Pokémon for the match. As they watched, Charizard had simply glared at his opponent, and promptly roasted the powerful Tyranitar that he was facing with a single Flamethrower. It not only knocked the Armor Pokémon out in a single hit, it picked it up and threw it across the arena to land next to its stunned trainer. Cynthia had remembered watching and feeling, for the first time in her career, fear of a Pokémon. She had only seen it for a few moments and already knew that the Charizard was going to be hard to stop.

For the rest of the tournament she made sure that she was able to see something of 'Trainers' battles. He always used the same Pokémon, and it took six battles for him to actually have to issue a command. Up to that point he hadn't spoken a word. When he first gave an instruction, the reaction from the crowd was surprising; they were usually fixated on his Charizard, but all heads snapped to the man, and many missed the attack that ended that particular battle. When she faced him herself, Cynthia had tried absolutely everything she could think of. No matter what she did, the Charizard seemed to be able to see it coming and get out of the way and return an attack with blistering speed and power. As her Pokémon had fallen with incredible speed, Cynthia had just been in awe of the team she was facing. 'Trainer' left Charizard to fight by himself for a lot of the battle, but when he gave an instruction it usually tore Cynthia's defense open and ended the fight. She remembered the feeling when her Garchomp had crashed into the ground for the final time, surrounded by smoke as the crowd roared.

Since that day, Cynthia had struggled to control events like she had used to. When she was the Pokémon Master she had always been in control. Before then, she had been the Sinnoh Champion, and before that an independent trainer. Having to accept that somebody else had control over her work had been hard for her to get used to. She hadn't been able to grasp what her successor wanted from her; to act as a buffer between him and the rest of the world. She thought she was doing alright when she had finally managed to get the training camp done, but then came a mistake; she had kept pestering her boss to try to teach the trainers she was bringing. A good idea in theory for them, but against what 'Champion' wanted of her. She was to teach so that he didn't have to. Although she admitted she hadn't been disappointed, the teaching was on a whole new level. She had seen why nobody could even come close to the Pokémon Master.

And then came her biggest mistake of all; her intervention. Cynthia didn't know what had happened underneath Goldenrod City, but having seen the devastation that his Pokémon had wreaked underneath the city, she was very sure that she didn't want to know. When she had been dismissed from her role and returned to Sinnoh she had had a chance to think about the events, and had decided that they could have been handled better. The youngsters that she had brought with her, that had gotten her fired, she was angry at herself for bringing them. And as to going against the instruction of the Pokémon Master, that was something that Cynthia didn't intend to repeat in a hurry.

There was a loud bang on the door that caused Cynthia to jump and look up. For the first time since she had been imprisoned, the door opened fully, instead of a space at the bottom. As light spilled into the room, causing momentary blindness for Cynthia, she allowed herself to think for a moment that she had been saved. Yet as her eyes slowly acclimatized to the bright light, she found herself looking into the pitiless face of Agent.

"I felt that I should give you a warning" the Rocket said with a sneer. "The food I am bringing now will be providing you for a long time. I will be gone for a while, and I can't have the only guarantee that Mewtwo will do as I order dying on me can I?" He turned and pulled in a large trolley, covered in plates of food. "I hope this will be to your liking Miss Shirona. There isn't much of an alternative if it isn't." With that, he turned away, and the door slammed shut behind him, plunging Cynthia into darkness once again.

Ash Ketchum stood looking out across the main stadium. He was here to watch the biggest battle in the round-robin stage, in group 7, between Misty Waterflower and Aaron Olson. Both of them had comprehensively thumped the third member of their group without losing or having to change a Pokémon. But now, the loser of this three on three match would be out of the tournament. Ash knew that as the Pokémon Master he had to seem to be neutral, and would also be expected to appear at a battle of this magnitude. Yet he knew exactly who he wanted to win. Despite the seven years apart, and the crushing victory he had inflicted on her when she had challenged him, Ash still thought of Misty as somebody he was closer to than most humans. Yet he knew he could never go back. Years of training had changed him, just as it had changed them. He still recognized his friends, and whilst the years had meant that he didn't interact with humans as well as others, he still knew that he was no longer friends with any of them. If they found out who he was, he knew that there would be trouble. Friendship counted for little when it was so long ago. And he had set himself a job to do. He had completed his childhood dream and become the Pokémon Master, and the most powerful trainer in existence. His Pokémon could (and had) taken out legendries. He chuckled as he remembered on particular fight just over a year previously, when Charizard had provoked and fought Entei. The Volcano Pokémon had initially been outraged that a mere Charizard would fight him, and then shocked at the power of said Charizard. It had ended with Charizard's foot stamped over Entei's throat, the legend being beaten, before Ash had finally stepped in. Charizard had wanted to savor his victory longer, and he hadn't taken kindly to his trainer's attempt to interrupt. When Entei saw the blast of flame sent at Ash deflected, he had looked on amazed, as Ash glared at his trademark powerhouse who had finally backed down.

In the aftermath, Ash had helped Entei recover, and then had a long conversation with the legendry, with Espeon helping. It had transpired that a trainer had been capturing various legendries, and it was upsetting the remaining free ones. Ash had known the trainer that was doing it, and this is what had caused him to decide to return to civilization. Ash knew that the three Regi's had willingly agreed to stay with Brandon, although he had since released them, after they had asked him to do so. Aside from this there were only six legendries controlled by trainers. Ash had known of two under the control of Tobias, a man who had caused him to leave civilization. When he had become Pokémon Master, he knew that he would have to go through a process to find a way to release them to calm down legendries such as Entei.

As the stadium roared, Ash looked down to see Misty and Aaron step out into the field. Beside him Lance and Steven arrived, both greeting their leader with a nod. The trio settled down to watch the battle below them.

Misty took a deep breath as she approached Aaron in the middle of the field. This was the final battle of the round-robins, scheduled so deliberately to maximize the number of people who would want to see it. Both Sam and Mellanie had battled through to the victory tournament with two wins apiece, leaving Misty to have to fight past one of the strongest trainers in the tournament to join them. Aaron smiled at her, as they shook hands.

"Good luck Misty. Although I admit I'm surprised that you entered this tournament."

"Why is that?" Misty answered, cautiously, still remembering the near defeat against Gregory.

"I have no doubt that you are a great trainer, in fact I know you are." Aaron said. "Just to enter a regional tournament like this was unexpected. You are aware just how hard it is to win using only one type of Pokémon. If you beat me here today, I'll be cheering for you all the way, it would be good to see a change. Just you've got to get past me first." A final grin and he turned away, leaving Misty smiling at his back, reflecting that perhaps not all trainers were bad.

As she reached her trainers box, Misty looked up to the score-board, where the ticker started to spin around, landing on green. She looked across the field, as Aaron pulled out his first Pokéball.

"Jolteon, I think you can start us off."

Misty grinned, knowing that he thought he could win using type advantage. However, she admitted, his Jolteon looked well trained. Its fur was glossy and shiny, and it had a cute look to it, although when it fixed its eyes on her, its look turned more aggressive. A Pokémon meant to battle. She reached down to her belt and pulled out her first Pokémon. When it had come to assembling the team for this one, it had been easy. As she threw her Pokéball, Golduck appeared in front of her, flexing his muscles.

The referee stepped forwards. "The battle between Misty Waterflower and Aaron Olson will now begin. The first battle will be between Jolteon and Golduck. Begin!"

"Jolteon, Pin Missile."

"Water Gun."

The two attacks collided in the middle, giving both trainers a chance to see just how fast their opponents Pokémon were. Misty was not impressed, it meant that one of her advantages was going to be close to nullified before it even started.

"Golduck, another Water Gun." Misty commanded.

"Jolteon, dodge and Thunderbolt."

The Lightning Pokémon moved quickly to the left, before firing back an electric attack that Golduck had no chance to dodge. As it endured, it fell to its knees and then surged back up once again. Misty glared across the field, at her smiling opponent.

"You forget Misty, I was in Indigo as well. I learned just as much. Jolteon Pin Missile again."

"Golduck, dodge."

"Keep it up."

Soon Jolteon had Golduck dodging all across the field, desperate to avoid being hit once again. After a few minutes, Misty started to smile, as Jolteon started to slow slightly.

"Golduck, Hydro Pump"

"Jolteon dodge, and Thunderbolt."

Aaron's eyes widened as he realized what Misty had been planning. Jolteon wasn't able to dodge quickly enough and was clipped by the powerful water attack. As the Lightning Pokémon skidded across the field, Misty struck again.

"Aqua Tail."

Before Aaron was able to react, Golduck surged across the field and crashed into the side of Jolteon causing the victim to skid across the floor and come to a stop. Aaron raised his hand and recalled his battered electric type to give it a chance to recover after the battering it had received from Golduck.

Up in the Champion's box, Ash settled back into his seat. "Aaron made a mistake" the Pokémon Master said.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked.

"If you remember back to when I battled Misty, that Golduck demonstrated that it has a phenomenal level of endurance. It was a mistake to try to trap it with consistent attacks, there just isn't any point. It will wear out almost any opponent, it barely even seems tired."

Lance and Steven looked back down, where Golduck did indeed hardly seem tired. It made them wonder how long it could actually fight for.

Aaron looked back down at his belt, before selecting another Pokéball. He threw it, and a large bear-like Pokémon appeared with a roar. Misty smiled and instantly withdrew her Golduck, before releasing Gyarados.

"Gyarados vs Ursaring. Begin" called the referee.

"Gyarados, Flamethrower."

"Ursaring, straight through it, and Hammer Arm."

As the Hibernator Pokémon charged straight into the torrent of fire, before being thrown back, causing Aaron to raise an eyebrow, and look at Gyarados closer.

"Ursaring, Hyper Beam."

"Hydro Pump."

The two powerful attacks collided in the center of the field, exploding. As Ursaring peered through the smoke, another torrent of water flew through and caught the Hibernator Pokémon in the chest, sending it skidding backwards. Ursaring surged back to its feet and charged into the smoke.

"Ursaring, Hammer Arm."

There was a roar of pain from inside the smoke which had begun to clear. As it did, it became clear why; Ursaring had closed the gap on Gyarados, and then was clubbing the Atrocious Pokémon with its arm that was glowing white.

Misty smirked. "Dragon Rage."

"Ursaring, move!" shouted Aaron, but to no avail. As the Hibernator Pokémon backed away, Gyarados' head reared up and a huge ball of flame came pouring out burying Ursaring. As Normal-Type retreated from the onslaught, Gyarados struck again without needing a command. As a Hydro Pump smashed into Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokémon fell to the ground for the final time.

"Ursaring is unable to battle. Gyarados is the winner!" called the referee.

Aaron recalled his Ursaring with a sigh. He had clearly underestimated Misty somewhat, as her Gyarados had shown. Thankfully, he had his strongest Pokémon yet to come, but first, Jolteon was to be recalled.

Brock smiled in the stands as he saw Ursaring fall, as did Gary. The difficulty for Misty was not becoming overconfident, but with Jolteon battered and Ursaring out, Aaron was clearly on the back-foot. Although, they all knew the danger that the Pokémon that had taken him to his title could pose, Misty had planned for it. Beside him, Gary was tense, which Brock had noticed, but not drawn attention to. Unfortunately, Max wasn't necessarily so good with people.

"Gary, relax, she is winning" the youngest Maple said, causing Gary's head to snap around.

"Max, I won't be happy until she is past this battle. This is her biggest ever test, and will be a huge blow if she loses. And you know sufficiently well how quickly a battle can turn."

"Yes, but…"

"Max." Brock interjected. "You know how strong Aaron's last Pokémon is; you probably better than the rest of us. If Misty can beat him then she will become a strong favorite for the tournament, rather than somebody who has a chance."

"Yeah, I know, but Jolteon is nearly down, and Golduck and Gyarados are incredibly powerful" Max argued. "Let alone Pikachu. Misty should be able to win."

"We'll see Max." Brock said, as Gary settled down to focus on the field again. "We'll see."

"Jolteon, you're up again" Aaron called, tossing the Pokéball. Misty quickly recalled Gyarados, and sent Golduck out once again.

"Jolteon, Thunderbolt"

"Dodge, and Water Gun."

Golduck dropped quickly under the electric attack and fired a burst of water at Jolteon, causing the Lightning Pokémon to skid back across the field. Aaron glared at his opponent, who was completely focused on the battle, and clearly on top.

"Jolteon, Discharge."

Misty grinned. "I knew that was coming. Golduck, Psychic."

Aaron's eyes widened, but it was too late. As the bursts of electricity surged out, Golducks eyes glowed and Joltoen lifted off the ground, with the electricity stopping and forming a ring.

"Send the electricity away, and then Hyper Beam."

"Jolteon, break out, NOW" Aaron shouted.

As Jolteon struggled, Golduck redirected the discharge into the ground, before the gem on his head started to glow. Jolteon glowed yellow, and electricity shot out, but to no avail, as the Hyper Beam smashed straight into the Lightning Pokémon, which tossed it across the field. Aaron looked down on his Pokémon, battered and bruised, lying on its side, clearly knocked out. As he recalled his Pokémon, with the referee announcing the outcome, the stadium roared, clearly thinking that last year's champion wasn't even going to reach the Victory Tournament.

'Champion' looked thoughtfully down at the stadium. Misty's Golduck had outclassed Jolteon, despite the type-disadvantage. She had clearly improved since she last faced him. He knew that she still wouldn't be a match for him, but it was good to see her improvement. As Jolteon was recalled, he suddenly felt a presence in his mind, and leaned back in his seat before responding.

"There is a Pokémon approaching Silver Town." Espeon said. "A Salamance."

"And?"

"It doesn't seem to have a trainer with it. It is unusual behavior for such a Pokémon."

"Thank you". Ash sent, opening his eyes. "Keep an eye on it, and let me know what happens. Use the scouts. I will remain here until the battle is over."

As Espeon withdrew, Ash sat back in his seat, before looking down at the stadium once again. Beside him Lance and Steven were discussing Mistys battling, but he wasn't interested. He knew that the battle was no longer important, if his suspicions were correct.

Gary sat back, and smiled slightly, as Jolteon vanished from the field. He still looked nervous, but it appeared that he believed Misty might go on to win. Behind them, James leaned forwards.

"Guys, I know that Aaron won last year, but what are you all worried about? Misty still has three relatively fresh Pokémon, and he is down to one. Surely she should go on to win this?"

Brock smiled. "You clearly don't know what his final Pokémon is. Last year in his semi-final, he was 5-2 down, before he sent out his Absol. That Pokémon ripped through his opponent, and sent him through to the final. You'll see when he sends it out."

"I almost wouldn't mind if he won this battle, as long as he wins the tournament." Max chipped in before Gary glared at him. "What? Tell me you wouldn't want to see that Absol going up against 'Champion'."

"I would be interested." Gary admitted. "But I would rather see Pikachu."

Max thought for a moment, before nodding. "That's a good point. Assuming that Absol is just as strong as last year, then Misty will need Pikachu. That will be interesting."

Dawn leaned over to mutter to Jessie. "I don't know why they are so excited. It's just a battle. They don't understand the beauty of contests." Jessie smothered her laugh, while nodding, which received glares from the boys. They quickly shut up.

Slightly apart from the younger members of the group, Delia was talking to Samuel Oak. "Will Misty be able to win this?"

"I don't know" the Professor answered honestly. "I suspect that she will be able to come close, but if the stories of that Absol are true, then she will be up against it."

"I hope she does." Delia said with a worried smile. "It would be nice to have her keep going."

"I agree" said the Professor, as the battle restarted once again.

"Absol old friend, it's your time to shine once again." Aaron said with a smile, before releasing his Pokémon. Golduck flexed its muscles from across the field, and smirked, but Misty wasn't fooled. Golduck had been tired out slightly by his earlier battle, and then used Psychic and Hyper Beam together which would have further tired it out. She wasn't expecting him to win.

"Absol, Quick Attack into Psycho Cut."

Absol surged forwards, and Golduck leapt out of the way instinctively.

"Water Gun."

As the Duck Pokémon took flew through the air he fired a burst of water down at Absol who was still moving forwards. As the attack connected, Absol suddenly vanished, before Aaron's voice rang out again.

"Thunder."

A huge burst of electricity shot out and smashed into Golduck, who was still in the air and unable to dodge. Golduck crashed down next to Misty, and struggled to rise, before collapsing to the ground. Shakily, Misty held out her hand, and recalled her Pokémon. She was annoyed at herself; falling for such an old trick as Double Team was stupid. She apologized to Golducks Pokéball before quickly releasing Gyarados.

Aaron smiled. "Don't want to waste time eh Misty? Your haste is a weakness."

"Gyarados, Scald." Misty said, refusing to being drawn into mind games.

"Sunny Day." Aaron ordered.

As the burst of hot water surged at Absol, it leaped out-of-the-way before releasing an orb that flew into the sky, causing the sun to rapidly brighten and heat up the stadium.

"Smart." James said, with a smile. Gary had gone back into his hunched down position, staring fixatedly at the field. "Against a Water-Type trainer, that will stunt Gyarados."

"Agreed" said Max. "But still, I think Misty should win comfortably."

"I don't know Max." Brock said, distractedly as he looked down at the battlefield. "If Gyarados goes down quickly, Misty will be in trouble. I don't know how strong Pikachu is."

"I've trained with him Brock, trust me, Pikachu is one powerful Pokémon."

"And I've trained Pichu with him" James agreed. "I think Misty should be able to win, Pikachu will be too strong for Absol."

"Rain Dance Gyarados."

"Quick Attack."

Before Gyarados could complete the attack, Absol smashed into him, stopping him from removing the clouds.

"Again." Misty ordered, hoping that Absol wouldn't be able to recover fast enough. She was wrong, and the two repeated it three times more, before she gave up.

"Gyarados, Flamethrower"

"Flamethrower straight back" Aaron said with a grin. As the two torrents of flame collided in the middle of the field, they built into a growing inferno which expanded across the entire field.

"Gyarados, STOP" Misty shouted, suddenly realizing Aaron's strategy. As the Atrocious Pokémon did as ordered, the huge fireball in the middle exploded. Absol leaped high into the sky, before being sent further into the air by the explosion, and flipping around to aim to land feet first, aiming at where Gyarados had been before. Gyarados, unable to leap into the sky was hit by the inferno that surged across the field, and let out a roar of pain. Misty gritted her teeth as she looked into the fire that still obscured her vision, listening to her Pokémon in pain, knowing that Gyarados surely couldn't take much more. Absol was hitting hard, particularly given how fast Golduck had gone down, and with the damage taken against Ursaring, Gyarados was surely not going to last. If she could get one last hit in…

"Absol, Thunder"

As the attack charged, Misty decided on a plan of action. "Gyarados, this will take you out, Hyper Beam with everything you've got to try and hurt it."

There was a huge roar from the declining inferno, before being sucked in and replaced with an explosion of light, orange and yellow. In the aftermath of the explosion there was a resounding crash, which made Misty flinch. She knew that was the sound of her Pokémon going down, but what had happened to Absol?

As the smoke cleared, there were scorch marks across the field, testament to the sheer power of the two Pokémon, and Sunny Day was beginning to wear off. Gyarados was knocked out, and across the field Absol was prowling back and forth, although there were clearly a marks of battle. Misty was pleased that Gyarados hadn't gone down without fighting against Absol, but she knew the moment was upon her. She had no choice now but to reveal her greatest asset in this tournament, and she hoped the reason she would win.

"Gyarados, return, you fought really well. I'm proud of you." Misty said, smiling at her most powerful Pokémon before she recalled it, before taking another Pokéball from her belt and looking at it. It was a normal looking Pokéball, as Pikachu had never recovered his lightning-engraved Pokéball from Ash. She smiled down at it, with Pikachu having agreed to stay inside his Pokéball, to ensure total surprise. Nobody aside from her friends knew that Pikachu had agreed to fight. Aaron, looking confident across the field, clearly didn't know what she had hidden up her sleeve. With a smile, she kissed it gently, before hurling the Pokéball out towards the field.

"It vanished" Espeon said, causing Ash to straighten slightly.

"What do you mean?"

The Salamance. It's gone. It just vanished. We couldn't sense anything around it."

"Are you there now?"

Espeon sent an image of a field that Ash recognized from the outskirts of Silver Town. Ninetales was sniffing around trying to find out where the scent went, while Alakazam was sat meditating. "There is no scent at all.

"Interesting. I will…" Ash broke off, shock registering across his mind, and spreading to Espeon. She knew her trainer sufficiently well to know that it took an awful lot to surprise Ash. She probed further into his mind, and was met by a wall. Espeon recalled in shock; she had never felt such a wall in Ash's head. As she continued to press, she felt is crumble, and felt an aura of warmth and an apologetic thought straight across. Ash showed Espeon a quick look onto the field. There was a small little electric mouse on the field, a little electric mouse that Espeon recognized instantly. She immediately sent an aura of kindness straight over their bond. A quick acceptance from Ash, and she began to withdraw before there was a quick final thought sent across.

"I will come tonight. I have to watch this."

"I understand. If you need anything…"

"Espeon, I'm sorry. But, I have to do this alone."

Aaron's eyes widened. "You have…"

"Yes." Misty said with a smile. "I have more than water-types. Surprised?"

"Just a little. But it'll have to be strong to be able to defeat Absol."

"Oh don't worry. Pikachu is ready for anything."

Pikachu flexed his muscles, before grinning across the field at Absol, who looked back impassively. Both Pokémon could see the strength of their opponent. Pikachu was thrilled; his first battle back, and he was in such a big stadium, against such a powerful opponent. He turned and waved to the crowds, who roared in appreciation.

"Absol, Razor Wind."

"Agility Pikachu."

As Absols attack raced at Pikachu, the little mouse dodged, straight of the way, before grinning back. Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"Aerial Ace."

"Agility"

Absol moved even quicker than before, but Pikachu still dodged. Aaron looked surprised. "I thought that was meant to be un-dodgeable?"

Misty grinned back. "I think you'll find Pikachu is a little different to any Pokémon you've ever faced before. He has trained by himself for nearly seven years, and perfected some aspects of fighting. I'll be impressed if Absol can keep up."

"No problem. Absol, Double Team, and then Quick Attack."

"Discharge Pikachu."

As Absol split into a dozen images, before they all charged at Pikachu, before the little Pokémon sent out a surge of electricity and hit all the images. Absol was sent skidding back, before glaring across the field at Pikachu, who simply smirked back. Absol surged forwards again, before Aaron gave a command, and Pikachu moved away. As he did, Absol moved quicker back around straight at the Mouse Pokémon again. Misty grimaced.

"Pikachu, Agility again, keep ahead of Absol."

Pikachu nodded, and surged forwards but Absol kept moving faster. Misty looked on in surprise, as the two Pokémon sped up more and more, increasing until they became blurs. Looking over his shoulder, Pikachu was amazed that any Pokémon could match him for pace. As the stadium looked on, the two Pokémon continued to speed up, until there were just rings of color, until the rings merged, until the sheer pace of Pikachu was causing sparks around the arena.

"It seems Pikachu has gotten powerful." Ash mused. "And fast. I wonder how… Maybe I… no. I can't. That day… Just meeting him… No. If I'm lucky I'll never have anything to do with him again. I can't after that day."

"What do you think 'Champion'?" Lance asked with a smile. "Impressed?"

"I'm impressed with the Pikachu." Ash responded, forcibly repressing his emotions. "Miss Waterflower… no. She will lose this battle if she doesn't get a grip."

"What do you mean?" Steven asked.

"Simple. Absol is using Pursuit. No matter how fast Pikachu goes, Absol will match it. Pikachu will have to attack him, instead of dodging."

"How fast can Pikachu go?" Max asked in awe. Nobody felt the need to answer him, nobody really knew. They were amazed that neither Pokémon had injured themselves yet, but they were still racing, when there was an explosion.

Down on the field, Misty flinched. Pikachu was sent skidding back across the field, before climbing to his feet, glaring at Absol who was beginning to slow down.

"Pikachu!" Misty called. "Are you alright?"

Pikachu looked back at his trainer, before nodding, and then smiled back and then gestured to Misty before charging straight back into the field. Misty blinked. The gesture Pikachu had just used, meant that he wanted to fight alone. She smiled, and nodded, before stepping back. It was up to Pikachu, and she trusted him completely.

Across the field, Absol looked at Aaron, before nodding and leaping back towards Pikachu, twisting in the air. Aaron similarly nodded, before stepping back. Both trainers decided to leave the fighting to their Pokémon; they wouldn't be able to keep up with the battle that was about to happen.

Pikachu leapt over Absol, before firing a huge bolt of electricity that covered the field. Landed on it, before spinning and firing a torrent of fire at Pikachu, who used his tail as a spring, leaping over the attack, and firing an Electro Ball at Absol. The Disaster Pokémon rolled to the side, and fired a blue beam of ice at Pikachu who matched it with a Thunderbolt. There was a small explosion, and the two Pokémon landed glaring across the field at each other, before nodding and taking a step back.

Pikachu then jumped forwards again and fired Thunder, which Absol dodged and then shot a Blizzard at Pikachu, which caught the little mouse, freezing his tail. Pikachu skidded to a stop from his movement and looked behind him to what was slowing him down. A quick discharge of electricity and a dive to the side and he was free and on the move again, as Absol tried to press her advantage with little success. As Absol fired another Flamethrower at Pikachu, Pikachu rolled to the side and fired a Thunderbolt which caught Absol and sent her skidding across the field. Before Pikachu could follow it up with another attack, Absol was on the move once again and fired more attacks. The two trainers had given up trying to follow the action and had taken back-seat roles, just like the stadium who were utterly enraptured.

The two Pokémon continued to exchange attacks, neither managing to really get a solid hit on the other, until suddenly Absol skidded to a halt.

"Absol, Hyper Beam." Aaron ordered, seeing what his Pokémon was trying to do. As Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt into Absol, the Disaster Pokémon took the hit, before firing a Hyper Beam at Pikachu, giving the little electric type no chance to dodge. The stadium let out a collective gasp as Pikachu was lifted into the sky by the power of the attack, and when Absol fired another Flamethrower at Pikachu, he still hadn't been able to recover. The Flamethrower threw the Mouse Pokémon further into the sky, before he was hit by a beam of icy blue and frozen. As the block of ice carrying Pikachu fell to ground, Absol lightly leapt back to prowl his trainers side of the field, while the stadium looked on to see one of the two combatants frozen in a block of ice and left standing on the field.

Misty felt sick. Pikachu had been caught out, and now she faced elimination. Absol was so hard to beat, even Pikachu's speed struggled to match it. Any damage that Gyarados had inflicted would have been negated by her mistake in letting Absols Pursuit hit Pikachu. Across the field, Absol was showing signs of the battle that she had been in, bruises and ruffled fur, but nothing that made her think that she had severely weakened the Disaster Pokémon. Pikachu on the other hand, while before the flurry of attacks had seemed fine… she couldn't see through the ice, but she was fairly sure that Pikachu would show the effects of the battle. Her Pokémon was getting beaten badly, and she felt powerless to intervene. Aaron looked on, seemingly surprised by the ferocity of the battle, but still not calm. He didn't seem to think that it was over, despite how Pikachu was stuck in ice.

"Absol, end this. Fire Blast." Absol threw her head back, and started charging a fire attack, before releasing a huge blast of fire straight at the ice encasing Pikachu. Misty gasped, knowing that she was powerless. The entire stadium held its breath, as the fire crashed into the block of ice, amid a huge explosion.


	21. Chapter 21

There was silence throughout the stadium. On the field a combination of steam and smoke obscured the vision of everybody; the spectators couldn't even see the battling trainers. In the Champions box Steven and Lance were on their feet, although Ash was still sitting down, his eyes shut. He could sense what the rest of the stadium wanted to see; what was happening on the battlefield.

In the stands, Gary was on his feet, staring down onto the stadium, desperate to see what had happened to Pikachu. Every single one of the gang was with him, to see if the little electric type had managed to endure. As the smoke and steam started to clear, there was a collective gasp throughout the stadium. Stood in the middle of a circle of black scorch marks and water droplets, panting, battered was Pikachu, standing tall. As the crowd watched, the little electric Pokémon dropped to all fours and glared across the arena at Absol who looked back with an interested look on her face. Aaron also blinked in surprise, before a grin spread itself across his face.

"That is an impressive Pikachu you have there Misty. I don't know where you got him, but he is impressive. Absol, get him moving again."

Absol nodded, before firing a Flamethrower across the field that caused Pikachu to leap to the side, and fire a Thunderbolt back. Absol lightly leapt away, but as soon as she landed she jumped again, as another Thunderbolt crashed into where she had been a moment before. She looked across the field to where Pikachu was charging another attack and this time met it in the middle with a Flamethrower. Yet to Absol's surprise, the Thunderbolt crashed through and she only just had enough time to dodge out of the way. As the smoke cleared once again, Absol found a focused Pikachu smirking at her across the field. Absol bowed her head in acknowledgement of her opponent, before charging her first Dark-attack of the battle.

Pikachu fired a Thunder attack into the Shadow Ball, but to no effect, and was unable to get out of the way as the powerful move smashed the Mouse Pokémon of his feet and through the air. Pikachu crashed into the ground once again, with more gasps coming from the stadium. As he slowly got to his feet again, Misty called out to him.

"Pikachu, can you continue? If you drop out now nobody will think less of you."

Pikachu spun to stare at the Water-trainer, and shook his head. He turned to face Absol, sparks flying from his cheeks, and started running forwards, an action that Absol instantly mimicked.

Lance and Steven had just started to settle down in their seats again. Neither of them had seen a battle like this for a long time; two closely matched Pokémon with neither side willing to give up. In fact, both men were considering how their Pokémon would fare against the Pokémon they were watching.

"'Champion'." Steven started, but was cut off.

"Your Pokémon could beat them. Absol and Pikachu are probably more than a match for any but your absolute strongest, and even then I suspect that they would be able to prevail. The problem is that neither trainer has another Pokémon of similar strength. Although their strongest could beat one maybe two of yours, the rest of your teams should easily beat them. Both of them could become stronger, but neither has really found a way. Yet."

"Would you consider training them?" Lance asked.

"I have. I have suspicions that one of them will go on to win the tournament, and therefore will be able to train with me. Although it will have to wait until after the expedition into the wilds." 'Champion' said calmly. "The other may get invited if they can impress me throughout the remainder of the tournament, since it's a good chance to watch them train."

"So you'd considered training Misty after you suspended her license?" Lance asked.

"I did what I had to. Miss Waterflower has clearly learned from her experience, seeing if she wants Pikachu to drop out. Although I suspect that he will fight till he drops, as will Absol. They are impressive."

"And against you, what do you think? Enough to make an impression?" Steven interjected.

"I doubt it." 'Champion' continued. "Compared to my Pokémon their attacks lack power, although they may be able to last longer than some of the others that I have faced."

Steven and Lance exchanged slightly worried glances. The Pokémon that they were watching were terrifyingly strong, but 'Champion' seemed to think that he could beat them easily. The idea as to how strong his Pokémon actually were was terrifying. As the two Pokémon closed the distance they turned back to the action.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball." Misty called as the Pokémon were mere meters away. Pikachu threw himself up into the air before flinging a ball of electricity at Absol. The Disaster Pokémon was unable to get out of the way and was sent flying by the explosion, skidding across the ground. Pikachu didn't let up, firing another Thunderbolt at Absol who was unable to get out of the way. To the surprise of both trainers, Pikachu's Thunderbolt didn't stop, pouring more and more power into the attack. The grimace on Absol's face showed the effect it was having. Finally the attack stopped and both Pokémon started panting. Pikachu was showing the damage he had taken which was far more than he had managed to deal to his opponent. However, Absol looked just as battered. Pikachu smiled; he could outlast his opponent, if he could just keep going. He was confident that he could outfight most Pokémon and this was further evidence. Despite this though, another powerful hit could be it, for either side. Looking across the field, it became clear that both Pokémon knew it.

"Absol, Perish Song." Aaron ordered. Misty blanched, knowing that she was running out of time. If she couldn't beat Absol quickly, then the match would be a draw, and they would be tied at the top of the group. She didn't want to know what the rules were for that.

"Pikachu, Agility into Electro Ball." Misty commanded. The little Electric Pokémon nodded, before vanishing in a flash. Absol suddenly leapt to the side, as a yellow ball flashed where she had been. As she landed she took off immediately once again as the same thing happened.

"Absol, Double Team then Shadow Ball." The Disaster Pokémon multiplied and started shooting Shadow Balls throughout the field. There was a series of explosions as Electro Balls smashed into Shadow Balls, before Pikachu started to slow down facing Absol. The two Pokémon nodded to each other, and launched themselves across the field one last time. As they met there was a massive explosion, with orange light flashing out, before an audible thump came from the center of the explosion. As the crowd surged to their feet, Absol staggered out of the cloud of dust, before falling to her knees. As she forced herself back up, the dust started to clear, to show the prone form of Pikachu at the center of the field, knocked out. As the crowd watched, the referee stepped forwards.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Absol is the winner! The victory goes to Aaron Olson!"

The crowd roared, but in the stands the Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum watched in silence as his first Pokémon was picked up by Misty and stroked, recovering to coo at his new trainer. Silently he stood up and walked away, leaving Lance and Steven to look around for where he had vanished to.

Gary looked in shock. Brock had given up trying to get an answer from him, as the researcher looked at the stadium, where Pikachu was being petted. Across the field Brock could see that Absol had also collapsed. The Pokémon had given absolutely everything, and now she needed a break. The group stood up, as Misty slowly left the field, while Aaron recalled his Absol and hurried away, to find a Pokémon center.

"Gary." Brock said quietly. "Gary, come on. You can't just sit here."

The researcher made no reply, so Brock gestured to James and grabbed his arm, lifting him to his feet.

"Gary, come on, Misty will need you after that. Her first major tournament ends in a bad defeat." Brock said, trying to instill life into the researcher. Gary nodded slightly, and started walking towards the stairs. As he reached them he turned back to the group. "Give us a while."

The group nodded, and headed off. Max dropped back to talk to Sam and Mellanie who were lagging behind.

"You two alright?" he asked kindly.

"I just didn't think Misty could lose…" Sam said quietly. "She seemed so confident."

Max dropped to a crouch in front of the youngsters, causing them to stop. As the group behind him turned to see where they had gone, he gestured for them to leave.

"I don't want to say this in front of the others." Max said. "But Misty will be kicking herself after that loss."

"Why?" Mellanie asked curiously.

"Strategy. She is better than that, but she cracked under the pressure. When Absol was released, Misty still had three Pokémon left. Golduck fell because she fell into one of the simplest, oldest traps ever, and Gyarados was caught out by the combination of Flamethrowers. You saw Absol at the end, she was battered and bruised; Misty nearly won. Had she not messed up with Gyarados and Golduck then she would have most likely gone on to win. But even without that, I suspect Pikachu was at the very least equal to Absol. Given that Absol had already taken damage, Pikachu should have been able to win. But then she let him get caught by Pursuit at that speed. Then letting Pikachu get caught out by the Hyper Beam, then the combination that left him frozen on the field. The combination of those attacks meant that despite the huge advantage Pikachu had going into the fight, it was gone fairly quickly. Aaron was the better trainer, Misty cracked under the pressure."

Max looked at the two youngsters that were crestfallen, as they heard mistakes being rattled out at them. With a small smile he stood up once again, causing them to look up. "I'm telling you this so you don't get overconfident. I'll be honest, I doubt either of you will win this tournament, but you both have the potential to go a long way. Your Pokémon are strong enough, and you're both good enough strategy-wise to not get caught out. If you keep focused, and don't give in to the pressure, you have a good chance. Now come on, let's go see who you're facing in the Victory Tournament."

"Max?" Sam asked.

"Yes?" The braniac answered, turning back.

"Why aren't you competing in this tournament? Or in any tournament for that matter? Aren't you a trainer?" Sam asked, causing Max to chuckle.

"You are correct Sam, I could be competing in a tournament. However, I'm in training at the moment. Tell you what, if either of you can make it to the Semi-Final, I'll battle you after the tournament. See if you can learn something."

"You're confident." Mellanie remarked, before she could stop herself. Max burst out laughing, at her reaction as she blushed.

"You'll just have to find out why." Max said, as he left down the stairs. Sam and Mellanie looked at each other, before hurrying after him.

Misty sat in her trainer's room, her head in her hands. Next to her, Pikachu was gently pawing at her arm, trying to get her to move. The little Pokémon had recovered slightly from his battering, and was focused on trying to get a reaction out of the trainer he had promised to do his best for. It was no good though, and Pikachu eventually gave up, curling up at her side. The door across the room opened, and Gary walked in, crossing the room to try to put his arms around his girlfriend, but flinching when she pushed him away.

"Misty…" Gary started, but was cut off.

"Go away Gary. I just want to be alone." Misty snapped.

"But I…"

"Go away."

Misty put her head back in her hands, and heard the door close across the room, before letting tears run from her eyes. Pikachu started licking her face, and after a few minutes, she stopped to look at her Pokémon.

"I'm sorry Pikachu. I didn't think about you. Let's get you to a center."

The little electric type jumped into her arms, before licking the tears away, causing Misty to smile through them. The two of them quietly left the room, heading towards the Pokémon Center that was nearby.

Ash stood in the clearing where the Salamance had disappeared. Around him Espeon prowled with Ninetales, neither of them able to find a trace. Ash turned to Espeon.

"Tell me again what you saw."

" _Alakazam sensed the Salamance and alerted me. Together we tracked it and then when it was here its presence vanished. We couldn't sense anything else."_

"Logically if the Salamance vanished it was taken into a Pokéball. That would hide it from you and is a known way of doing so. But no trainer?"

" _No. We're sorry. I…"_

"Espeon." The Sun Pokémon stopped talking and looked up at her trainer. "I don't blame you. You did what I would have expected of you. I can't ask any more than that."

" _But we lost that Salamance."_

"Yes. And now we have to find it again. If it's wild I want to know why it is here and how it vanished. If it is a trainer's, I want to know why he came here and how he managed to high from your Psychic…"

Ash broke off and looked at Espeon, who returned his gaze. Reaching down, Ash recalled Ninetales before pulling out another Pokéball and releasing Charizard. His trademark Pokémon appeared with a roar, before looking down at his trainer.

"Charizard. I think that the Salamance belonged to Agent." Charizard looked down before letting out another, much larger roar. The area in the clearing began to heat up as the flame on the Fire-Types tail began to grow in size, his anger showing. Espeon edged away from the Flame Pokémon, to try and cool down slightly. "Get a grip Charizard. I can't have you running wild here. I need your anger as a drive, but if you can't control it you're sitting this one out."

Charizard roared, and looked down at Ash, before lowering his head.

"Charizard, I know that you want revenge. Don't think you're the only one. But I need you all focused. Can you manage that?"

Charizard lowered his gaze, resting his head on the ground, before raising it again and nodding. Ash looked into the dragons' eyes before nodding to himself and turning back to Espeon.

"I need the scouts to track down Agent and his Salamance. I am aware that neither of them will be easy to find, but when they do, Charizard will be bringing Espeon in. The two of you have to stop Agent from escaping, while I get there. Charizard; that means stopping his Salamance. Espeon, you will face Agent."

" _No human can face me."_ Espeon said, a touch of pride in her voice.

"I can." Ash said calmly looking at his Pokémon. "Espeon you are one of my Pokémon and like the others extremely powerful, but hold no illusions. You are facing Agent because I don't know how he is avoiding your sense. You are powerful enough a psychic to be able to face him and a wily enough battler to be able to take anything that he throws at you. Furthermore, he will most likely have five other Pokémon with him; you will have to be able to face them all. Charizard this is where you have to help; the faster you take down his Salamance the quicker you can get the rest of his Pokémon. I will come as soon as possible, to bring Agent in. Questions."

Charizard roared, before looking at Espeon, who translated for Ash to ensure he understood perfectly.

" _How will the scouts find him? They failed once."_

"Agent will be here to try to do something. I don't know what, but something. If they look for things that are wrong, then they will find him. If they use the other Pokémon, then they can. Anything else?"

" _If we find him in a crowd?"_ Espeon asked.

"Don't lose him. I will join you and we will take him when he moves away."

The two Pokémon looked at each other and then back at Ash who sighed. "I know this will be difficult. I assure you, I feel no need for excessive revenge on this man, and you shouldn't either. Once we capture him he will be tried and convicted. Properly. Now go, I want results quickly on this one."

Agent stepped into the house and crossed to the wall. Quickly plugging a box into the wall next to a telephone, he called a number, getting an almost instant response.

"I'm here." Agent said.

"Well done" came the voice of Giovanni. "Any signs that he knows you arrived?"

"Yes. When I recalled Salamance within a minute there was a team of Pokémon at the location. I was long gone and had cleared my scent but a friend told me."

"So he will be looking for you."

"Yes"

Giovanni folded his fingers in front of himself, before leaning back. "Do you need back-up?" The Rocket Boss asked.

"I need Mewtwo." Agent responded. "When will he be arriving?"

"Tomorrow. Along with the squad you requested."

"Thank you."

"Do not fail here Agent. Even if you don't succeed in getting the stadium, I expect something else to show for it. And do _not_ lose Mewtwo. I would rather lose you. Now that we have him behaving, he is our most valuable asset. Understand?"

"Yes Sir. I will bring him back, along with myself." Agent said impassively. The phone cut off and he glared at it. Following Giovanni had made sense at first, particularly given the fragmented nature of Team Rocket when he had first joined; he had found it very easy to quickly move through the ranks. It was galling to still be shackled to the man, but Agent was aware of just how secure Giovanni had made his power base. Taking him down wasn't going to be easy to do. And to realistically be able to survive the turmoil, Agent had to also force the Pokémon League onto the back foot. Looking down at his Pokéball belt, he smiled. He knew he was capable of becoming one of the greatest trainers in the world; he just had to show his potential. There was only one trainer he wasn't sure he could beat. And that was the man he thought he had broken, but had made a fool of him. It wouldn't happen again.

Giovanni though. Agent had almost hoped that when the Pokémon League had attacked the Goldenrod Base, Giovanni might have been captured. If that happened, he would undoubtedly be the person best to step in. His position in Team Rocket meant that he was given a great deal of authority and independence but not total. He knew that Giovanni could take away all the power he currently had. As he walked to the window and looked out, a small Pokémon appeared. Opening the window, Agent let the Spinarak climb in.

"What can I do for you?"

"Spinarak, spinarak."

Agent leaned back and smiled at the Spinarak before throwing it some food and letting it back out once again. He knew Pokémon all over the world, and they always knew when he was around. They looked after their own, and he was kind to them when he saw them. It meant that he had eyes everywhere when he was away from the Rockets, and it put him in a good stead for the upcoming fight.

Moving away from the window, Agent stretched and moved into a room which just had a bed. Sitting on it he started to think over what he knew. 'Champion' spent most of his time sat in stadiums watching the tournament. As the tournament moved into the victory tournament with every battle being held in the main stadium it meant that 'Champion' was going to be on hand to try to stop any attempt he made to target the stadium. Furthermore, he knew that 'Champion's' Pokémon were hunting him. Spinarak had told him that they had been seen moving around Silver Town, as if they were hunting. It made him smile; a scout force that could apparently track down Giovanni within days couldn't find him. Although it did restrict his use of Pokémon, since they would be sensed. The battle that was coming was going to be one of the toughest he ever went through, but he was quietly confident. If it went right, the Pokémon League would be given a shock to let them know Team Rocket were back in the world.

Brock was clearing up after dinner when he heard a loud bang. Looking up he saw Misty storm across the room, before crossing to her room and shutting the door again. He sighed. When Gary had come back, he had come to talk to Brock, upset with Misty's reaction. Brock knew what Misty was going through; she had always struggled to make herself the best, and to lose a battle like that would have hurt her. It had been a long few months for her; starting with her thumping from 'Champion', her having her license suspended, and then the trip around Johto to try to earn badges. And then she fell at the first real hurdle. He crossed the room, picked up a plate of food he had set aside for when Misty finally came back, and crossed back again to her room. Knocking quietly, he heard a shout from inside telling him to go away. Just not as politely. Brock was taken aback; Misty never swore.

Opening the door quietly, Brock saw Misty lying on her bed, face down. Trying to be silent he stepped into the room, but he had barely gotten two steps when he heard her snap.

"Gary, get out. I just want to be alone."

Brock ignored her, putting the plate of food next to her bed and settling in a chair across the room. Misty growled, but didn't look up, and didn't speak again.

After a few minutes of silence, Brock decided that he couldn't take it anymore.

"You know Misty, you aren't the only one who ever feels like this" he said quietly. When she realized it was Brock not Gary, Misty shifted, but didn't look up or make any response. "I remember a young boy, some twelve, thirteen years ago who was in his first regional tournament. He went in confident, believing that he could do little wrong. Early victories were enough to make him get overconfident, and when the tournament started properly, he assumed that he would win easily."

"Brock stop it." Misty groaned, but the Pokémon Doctor carried on.

"When this boy was beaten, he couldn't believe it. He sulked for days, barely ate, wouldn't talk, and barely looked at his Pokémon. Throughout this, his friends worried, tried to get him back to how he had been, but all unsuccessfully. He refused to do anything. Eventually one friend was able to pull him out, and make him see that defeats happen. Within a year, that boy had gone from rock-bottom to winning the Orange League, being the first person to defeat the Champion, Drake, believed to be one of the best ever Orange League Champions."

"Brock. Please, just go." Misty said, but Brock continued like he hadn't even heard her.

"After that victory he came to Johto, and was beaten in a battle. And after that battle? He didn't run and hide. He had accepted that you can't win them all, and moved on. Misty, you have to do the same. You can't just sit in here. You need to grow up."

As the words left Brocks mouth, the fiery trainer surged off her bed, and grabbed a Pokéball, releasing her Poliwrath. Advancing on Brock, with the Tadpole Pokémon at her side, she gave full vent to her emotions.

"How _dare_ you?" Misty shouted at Brock. "You, who have _never_ competed in a tournament, you who don't know what it's like. You who DIDN'T SEE THAT YOUR BEST FRIEND WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE IS GONE! HOW _DARE_ YOU LECTURE ME ABOUT HIM?! HOW _DARE_ YOU?!"

Brock sat utterly motionless, not moving as Poliwrath sensed his trainer's mood and glared at the Pokémon Doctor. Brock just waited, as Misty glared at him, panting heavily, before she fell back down again.

"I'm sorry Brock. It's not fair to blame you. I… I just…"

Brock just held out his arms, and Misty fell into them, crying. "I just want my best friend back Brock." Misty sobbed. "I thought that this would help get me over him, but it hasn't. I miss Ash."

Brock said nothing, just sat there, gently stroking his friend's hair, while she sobbed on his chest. He didn't need to say anything; being there was enough and they both knew it. As the sobs died down, Misty let go of Brock and crawled back onto her bed, before turning to the plate of food and starting to eat. Brock stood up and started to leave, but a call from the bed stopped him.

"Can you send Gary down? I need to apologize." Brock nodded, and reached the door when he heard a final word from the bed. "And Brock? Thank you. I needed that."

He turned and smiled at her, before nodding and leaving the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Sam stood in the stadium, looking around. For his first battle in the Victory Tournament, he was feeling the pressure, but having had another long discussion with Max the night before, he felt quietly confident. Not enough to shake him though; his team was ready. Across the field his opponent stood there, but Sam wasn't looking at him. After a cursory handshake, where Sam didn't talk, he returned to his trainer's box. Given that Mellanie had battled her way through her first battle, he knew that he needed to win. He pulled a Pokéball of his belt, and threw it, causing his Furret to appear. Across the field his opponent released his Pokémon, and the referee announced the battle to start.

In the stands, Agent stood, looking out across, where he saw the Pokémon Master sitting and watching. The last two days since the team of Rockets had arrived had been a whirl of activity, using Mewtwo to hide them, and avoiding 'Champions' Pokémon. But now he was ready to start putting his plan into action. Speaking into a radio at his neck, he gave a curt order, before settling down to watch the battle unfurl on the field far beneath. As the young trainer before him took two quick victories he started to get more interested. He was only here to keep an eye of 'Champion' while Mewtwo was able to watch the Pokémon hunting him. But the kid below him was doing well. As a third victory went his way, and there was a break, Agent pulled out a computer, connecting it to the network. A quick search told him that he was watching a trainer called Sam Fernandez, who was in his first year of training, and in his first tournament. This was enough to make Agent raise an eyebrow; he looked far more assured than somebody in their first tournament. He decided to keep an eye on the boy; a potential person to take back to Headquarters with him. If the mission went well, there was a good chance that he could take back people to be turned into Rockets. Giovanni hadn't told him to, but he would hardly complain…

As the battle wore on, Agent quickly realized just how one-sided it was. Rotation of the boy's team meant that it took until his opponents fifth Pokémon for him to finally lose one. His response was to send out the Furret that had won the first two battles, giving him another victory, before the Furret and another tired Pokémon were taken out. As his opponents sixth Pokémon faced its third opponent, Agent felt a buzz in his pocket. Pulling out his phone he glanced at the message, and then left the stadium, as on the field below Sam Fernandez took the victory.

Walking out of the stadium, he strode back through the crowd, before a Pokémon caught his eye. Sat on a roof was an Espeon, flicking her tail and looking around the crowd. Unlike Giovanni, Agent didn't trust everything Mewtwo had told them about the Pokémon Master, but the alleged strength of his Espeon had caused him to be curious. He suspected that this was that Espeon, but equally, trying to face it would be an interesting experience. He considered trying to test its mental strength, but decided against it. It was best Espeon didn't know where he was, and he was unsure how well it would detect such a test. Moving on, he walked back to the building he was using as his base. There were five Rockets there, having just completed a task that was set them. They had successfully rigged a few of the outer stadiums, meaning that there was only one major target left. The main stadium that was in use. Agent had already decided on when it would be targeted; the day off between the semi-finals and the final. Given that he had just watched the last of the last-sixteen, they had a few days battling to wait.

Steven was surprised when there was a knock on the door to Lance's office. The two men had retreated there after the day, and hadn't expected to have somebody look for them. Steven called for whoever it was to enter, and Tobias walked in. Steven stood up with a smile, and extended a hand which Tobias took, before they faced Lance.

"Lance, this is Tobias. He is a trainer of legendries. How many do you have now Tobias?"

"Six" came the simple reply. "Although Darkrai remains my most commonly used and my most famous."

Lance just nodded, he had heard of Tobias, although he hadn't known that the trainer was at the tournament.

"What brings you here Tobias?" Steven asked.

"Darkrai. He can sense another Legendary here, but one that seems to be trying to hide. He is struggling to find him."

Steven looked at Lance, who nodded. "Tobias, legendries are beyond us. We need to go to the Pokémon Master with this, if Darkrai is sure." Steven said.

"He is." Tobias confirmed.

"Alright" Lance picked up a phone, which connected instantly. "Champion'? Sorry to intrude, but we have something that we need to discuss with you." A pause. "Legendries." Another break. "A trainer called Tobias who owns legendries says one of his is…. Ok. Thank you." He put the phone down, and looked at his two guests. "He will be here in a minute."

The Pokémon Master strode into the room, his Espeon at his side. Ash had called for the Pokémon to join him in this; he would need to have a long conversation with the legendry. Although on the way he had reflected on how difficult it would be to come face-to-face with Tobias once again after all this time, he knew he had to put it out of his mind. Being able to mentally prepare made that a great deal easier. As well as ignore the capturing of legendries, which had been made illegal under the original rules of the Pokémon League. Rules that, although they had fallen out of use and memory, he knew were still technically in place. Once this was over, he knew he would have to make that rule known once again.

Inside the office, Lance, Steven and Tobias were all sat quietly awaiting him. A chair had been set out, but he ignored it.

"What did you find?" he asked, getting straight to business.

"I was out training with Darkrai." Tobias said. "But he was agitated. He is usually fairly focused, but on this occasion just couldn't seem to manage to concentrate. After a while I gave up, and started to talk about what might be the problem. It turned out that he could sense a Pokémon in the area that shouldn't be. A Pokémon of great power that was trying to hide it. We tried to track it, but failed; Darkrai, although aware of the presence of this Pokémon was unable to actually locate where it might be."

'Champion' nodded, before turning to Lance and Steven. "Are any of your Pokémon acting strange?" Both of them shook their heads. "Right. Release Darkrai."

As the Pitch-Black Pokémon appeared, 'Champion' turned to Espeon. "I need to know everything from a Pokémon's view. Crucially, does it feel like what I think it will?"

Espeon mewed softly, and turned to Darkrai. The Dark-Type started talking, and Espeon just looked back balefully. Soon the conversation died down, and the two Pokémon were just staring at each other. The four trainers looked on, when after a minute, Espeon nodded to 'Champion'. The Pokémon Master looked at the other trainers, and gestured for them to follow him out of the room. Moving into the office just along from Lance's, he started to explain.

"What I'm about to tell you is not to be discussed with anybody other than us. Lance and Steven, you know that Team Rocket have returned. Tobias, you were sent out to search for Cynthia Shirona, but Steven wisely didn't tell you anymore. She has been captured by Team Rocket. You would not have been able to find her; I know roughly where she is likely to be, but nothing more. However, that isn't the thing to worry about. Tobias, what do you know about a Pokémon called Mewtwo?"

Tobias thought for a moment, before answering. "Heard of it. Nothing more."

"Right." 'Champion' continued. "Mewtwo was genetically cloned by Team Rocket to be the most powerful Pokémon in the world. Suffice it to say, he was too strong for them to control, and he escaped. Over the years they have made repeated attempts to recapture him. He was recaptured recently, I believe with Miss Shirona."

Steven was surprised, but Lance was the one who spoke up. "Recaptured? He was free after Goldenrod."

The Pokémon Master turned his head to gaze at Lance, causing him to recoil. Not even being able to see his eyes didn't stop the power of the gaze from terrifying him.

"Miss Shirona decided to try and find Team Rocket's headquarters. I have also found the location of this base, and my team found Mewtwo, but not Miss Shirona. They also uncovered something worrying about a member of Team Rocket, known only as Agent. The man is undetectable; Espeon couldn't sense him. I believe that this man is now inside Silver Town, during the tournament. I won't explain why, but suffice it to say, when I spoke to him he claimed to be the man who gets things done for Team Rocket. My Pokémon are hunting him; hopefully we will get to him before he can do anything too bad. Now, Tobias, Darkrai has a problem with a Pokémon here. Espeon talked to him, and showed him what Mewtwo's mind feels like. The connection between legendries isn't quite the same as the psychic sense of a psychic type, but Darkrai still recognized the mind. Mewtwo is here. This also effectively confirms that Agent is here as well. The task for us now, must be to track down both Mewtwo and Agent. If we can stop either of them getting back to Team Rocket, we have a huge advantage when we try to take them down. So, keep both eyes on the lookout for them. Steven, make sure that Tobias has the capacity to contact me directly. If any of you find something, let me know immediately."

'Champion' crossed to the door, which swung open for him. Outside was Espeon who fell into step with the Pokémon Master, who walked away, leaving Lance, Steven and Tobias looking after him.

Aaron walked into the Pokémon Center, to join a group of people who were stood there. It had taken him a while to track down the Pokémon Center that Misty had used; it wasn't one many people knew about. As he reached the group, the nearest person turned to face him, and scowled.

"What are you doing here?" Gary Oak asked aggressively. Aaron just smiled, and looked past him to Misty who had by now turned to face him.

"I wanted to see how you are doing. And more importantly how Pikachu was doing. That was one hell of a fight."

Misty looked at him for a moment, before replying. "He is fine thank you. Pikachu?"

The little electric type leaped into her arms from across the room, before looking at Aaron. His eyes narrowed slightly, causing Misty to smile.

"Pikachu, don't blame him. He was just doing what he does best; going on to win. What can we do for you Aaron?"

"I meant what I said at the start of that battle" Aaron said. "Had you beaten me I would have been rooting for you for the rest of the tournament. That battle against you was the toughest I have ever had. Absol is still recovering; he wasn't in my team for the first round of the Victory Tournament."

"But you still won." Misty said with a slight smile. "I hope you do well Aaron, but I'm afraid I'm not supporting you yet. I have two others to support first."

Aaron raised an eyebrow and Misty gestured to the two youngsters now stood slightly apart from the group. Aaron smiled as he recognized them. "I never thought you'd be swayed by youngsters Misty. I hope they do well, although Absol should hopefully be fit again soon. After that, they will need luck!" With a smile Aaron began to walk away, when Misty called him back.

"The draw for the quarter-final is about to be made. Don't you want to know who you're going to be against?" she asked.

"I doubt they will be as good as you." Aaron said with a smile. "That was genuinely the hardest I have ever fought."

"Then good luck if you win this tournament." Misty said. "Champion' is stronger than me. By a long way. You'll get slaughtered."

Aaron grinned before turning to face the screen as it started to flicker. As he saw his face appear next to that of a trainer he recognized he smiled. "I guess I'll be in the semi-final then" he said with a smile. I've beaten her before, she is good, but beatable."

Misty nodded, then saw the two other faces that she was looking for. Next to each other. Across the room, Sam and Mellanie were staring at each other, in shock. They had never thought that they would be facing each other in the tournament; it hadn't ever occurred to them. In front of everybody, Sam turned and ran out of the Pokémon Center, turning right as soon as he was out of the door. Mellanie did the same, merely turning the other way when she exited. The rest of the group looked after them, before sighing. Misty and Gary started walking towards the door, before splitting off to go and talk to the youngsters.

Ash stood in front of his Pokémon. Every single one was released, and were looking at the trainer.

"When I stood in front of you, and told you that we were going up against Team Rocket, I asked for your trust and your commitment. I thought that the assault in Goldenrod would bring to an end something that we had trained for, and crucially end the threat of Team Rocket. Well now I know there is a greater threat. Team Rocket is here, at the tournament, and planning something. Furthermore, Mewtwo is here, and under their control. We have to find both Agent and Mewtwo before whatever their plan is can come into effect. This will require all of you. Be subtle where possible, but find them. We cannot afford to let their plan happen. Any questions?"

There was silence, so Ash turned away. Looking across Silver Town he briefly imagined it burning, and shut the image out of his mind. Next to him, Espeon stepped up, and pushed her head against his hand. Without turning, Ash said one last thing.

"If we fail, it could mean something akin to war."


	22. Chapter 22

Sam Fernandez stood facing his best friend across the field. In the quarter-finals of his first ever tournament, and he had to face the girl he had known all his life. For her part, Mellanie Rigger didn't looked thrilled with the prospect of facing Sam. The worst part was, they both knew how closely matched they were. Neither was really sure who was going to win.

Up in the stands, the rest of the group was watching nervously. They all knew how hard it was going to be for the two youngsters to fight. But one had to win; this was the risk of entering the tournament with them. Misty was just glad she didn't have to face them.

Agent was also sat in the stands, waiting for the Pokémon Master to arrive, as he did just before the battle started. Agent was still unsure if 'Champion' knew that it was him that was there. However, he had been aware of an increase in the number of Pokémon hunting. As he saw 'Champion' settle into his seat, Agent turned his attention to the field below, to keep further tabs on the youngster that had caught his eye.

* * *

"Sam Fernandez will choose his Pokémon first." The referee announced as the ticker settled on the red colour. Sam grimaced, before pulling a Pokéball off his belt. "Haunter, come on out" he called, releasing his Ghost-Type. Mellanie grimaced, and released her Poliwhirl.

"Haunter vs Poliwhirl. Begin!" called the referee.

"Haunter, Hypnosis." Sam ordered.

"Poliwhirl, dodge and use Water Gun."

Haunter's attack missed, but when Poliwhirl retaliated, the ghost-type simply floated above the burst of water. Sam smiled. "Now, Shadow Ball."

"Poliwhirl, match each one with a Water Gun."

Soon the field was awash with colliding and exploding attacks, which Sam wasn't about to let happen in a hurry. He knew that Haunter was one of his best against Mellanie, and didn't want him tired out too fast.

"Haunter, double them."

Mellanie blinked in surprise; she didn't recognize that command, yet when Poliwhirl tried to fire a Water Gun at the incoming attacks, further Shadow Balls just flew straight through the explosions. Unable to react fast enough, Poliwhirl was hit, and braced herself into the ground, as more attacks crashed in. Mellanie looked up with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Poliwhirl, roll backwards, and rapid fire Water-Guns."

As Poliwhirl did so, Sam moved again.

"Haunter, vanish and use Hypnosis."

There was a ripple of surprise around the arena as Haunter vanished into the smoke that still filled the air around the field. Poliwhirl looked up in confusion at the target that it couldn't see.

"Try firing into the smoke and see where there is an impact." Mellanie called. As Poliwhirl started firing more attacks into the air, Sam smirked.

"Now Haunter!"

The Ghost-Type appeared in front of Poliwhirl, his eyes glowing. Mellanie, unable to react was forced to watch her Poliwhirl slump to ground, asleep.

"Dream Eater." Sam ordered. Haunter glowed and Poliwhirl started to struggle in her sleep, unable to fight back. Mellanie pulled out a Pokéball.

"Poliwhirl, return" she said, recalling her battered Pokémon. Across the field Sam was smiling at his early triumph, although Mellanie had an idea as to how to upset his rhythm.

* * *

Up in the stands, 'Champion' leaned back in his seat before looking at Lance and Steven who were clearly confused about something. He coughed slightly causing the two Elites to look at him.

"I assume you're wondering how Haunters attacks got past the Water Gun?" They nodded. "There were two Shadow Balls, a couple of seconds apart. The Water Gun hit the first, moved onto the next target and then Poliwhirl didn't expect the one it had already destroyed to keep coming so couldn't move back quickly enough. A good move, although Mellanie would have been better off not trying to counter a Pokémon that had the versatility advantage that Haunter had. If you're going to counter you need to remain in control, and she never really managed it."

Lance and Steven smiled to each other, used to these comments; calmly delivered and yet containing invaluable battling advice. They had only just started to realize just how good 'Champion' was with his strategies, and always made sure they listened to him. Equally, if they didn't understand how a battler had managed something, he always seemed to understand and was able to explain. It was something that they had quietly discussed with each other; what it must have been like to train under a trainer like him.

'Champion', aware of the silent interaction going on between the two men turned back to the field. He wanted to see which of the two youngsters would triumph; he had seen so much potential in both it was clear that they would both become powerful trainers in the future, perhaps even strong enough to become regional leaders. Lance had better watch out; these two could be stronger than him given time.

* * *

"Flaafy, you're up!" Mellanie called, allowing the Electric-Type Pokémon to appear on the field. Sam's reaction was as instant as it was predictable for Mellanie; Haunter was withdrawn and replaced with Wooper. Despite the clear type-disadvantage, Mellanie left Flaafy out on the field. The Electric Pokémon was one of the ones that Sam struggled with the most, and had an excellent record against Haunter, which was why she had planned to use him. Since, Flaafy was more than capable of taking out Wooper, one of Sam's weaker Pokémon, Mellanie intended to try and get a lead before she had to really fight her friends strongest.

"Flaafy, Thunderbolt."

"Wooper, just let it hit you."

"Flaafy, charge him."

As Wooper let the electricity hit him, Flaafy surged forwards and rapidly closed the gap on Wooper.

"Water Gun." Sam ordered.

"Light Screen." Mellanie countered with a grin. The burst of water reflected straight off, and Flaafy kept advancing.

"Flaafy, Take Down." Mellanie said.

"Water Gun again." Sam retaliated.

Wooper fired another burst of water at Flaafy, but the Wool Pokémon pushed straight through it and slammed into Wooper who skidded backwards but shook off the attack. The pattern continued for a few more blows, neither side really getting in front.

"Flaafy, use Flash."

Sam instinctively shut his eyes as Wooper was dazed by the bright flash. Before he could react Mellanie struck again.

"Brick Break."

"Wooper, use Earthquake!" Sam called.

As Flaafy moved in, Wooper leapt up and slammed down into the ground. Flaafy was sent reeling backwards, and Mellanie gritted her teeth. She had hoped to avoid that.

"Flaafy, Power Gem."

Wooper was unable to dodge as the attack connected, and skidded across the field, before flipping up ready for more.

"Wooper, Rain Dance."

As the rain started to fall, Mellanie just glared at him.

"Flaafy, use Brick Break again."

As the Wool Pokémon closed the gap, Sam smiled.

"Water Gun again Wooper."

Woopers attack spat out and lashed against Flaafy, hitting the same spot as before. Flaafy pushed through it, but was noticeably slower. Flaafy connected, and Wooper fell backwards, before clambering up.

"Wooper, keep firing Water Guns." Sam ordered.

Wooper nodded and started firing, while Flaafy began to dodge. "Flaafy, Double Team."

As copies of Flaafy appeared, Wooper started shooting through them. Mellanie raised her eyebrow as Wooper began to fire quickly enough to destroy the images faster than Flaafy could recreate them. However, what Sam hadn't noticed was that the images were getting progressively closer to Wooper.

"Flaafy, duck and Brick Break again." Mellanie called.

The last image vanished and Flaafy dropped under the burst of water fired at him, stepping up and dealing blows straight to Woopers chest, causing the Water Fish Pokémon to fall backwards once again. This time however, Wooper took a lot longer to get up.

"Flaafy, finish it off when it's tired, use Power Gem again" Mellanie called.

"Wooper, I need you to keep going." Sam said, a slight edge in his voice. "Please get up and dodge that attack."

Wooper nodded, and just about managed to dodge Flaafy's attack, but it was clear that there wasn't much more that the little Pokémon was going to be able to do.

"Flaafy, keep it up." Mellanie ordered. Flaafy started shooting more Power Gems at Wooper, who was getting progressively slower until one finally connected. Wooper fell to the floor, and only an extreme amount of effort brought him back up as the rain began to stop.

"Wooper, Water Gun." Sam said.

"Flaafy, Light Screen into Power Gem." Mellanie ordered triumphantly. Woopers Water Gun hit the light screen and didn't break through, before Flaafys attack smashed the Water Fish Pokémon off its feet and knocked it out.

"Wooper is unable to battle." The referee announced as Sam recalled his defeated Pokémon.

Sam looked at the Pokéball in his hand, before quietly replacing it on his belt. Across the field Mellanie didn't look altogether pleased; although it was always good to take out an opponent's Pokémon, he knew that she would have preferred to have done it at a lower cost to Flaafy who looked tired. Smiling to himself, he decided to try a different sort of strategy.

"Pidgeot, time to fly!" he called, releasing his Flying-Type. Mellanie looked confused, and then realized that she had been fingering a Pokéball at her waist. She groaned in annoyance; she had shown Sam she wanted to withdraw Flaafy, and he had sent out a Pokémon that would stop her doing that. She considered doing so anyway, but she needed to take Pidgeot out before he could do too much damage to her team, and Flaafy was capable of doing so.

"Flaafy, Thunderbolt."

"Pidgeot, Aerial Ace."

Before Flaafy could even start to attack, she was sent flying by the force of Pidgeots attack. As she clambered to her feet, Pidgeot arced up into the sky and tore down towards the Electric-Type. Flaafy tried to fire an attack up towards the incoming feathery bullet but was unable to do so quickly enough, before Pidgeot smashed into her, sending her flying. As Flaafy bounced across the field, battered and at the point of collapse, Mellanie held up a Pokéball, recalling her Pokémon, while in a slight state of shock. The sheer speed of Pidgeot had surprised her; but then Sam had been pulling surprises out throughout the match. Only one of her Pokémon really was an option for her next choice, and she smiled as she pulled out another Pokéball, releasing Graveler.

"Graveler, Rock Throw."

"Pidgeot, dodge and get into the sky." Sam ordered.

"Keep him up there Graveler." Mellanie said, smiling. As Pidgeot circled, dodging the rocks being hurled his way by Graveler, Sam decided to show Mellanie what she was really up against.

"Pidgeot, remember what we trained?" Sam called up to the circling bird. A loud call came from above, which made Sam smile. He looked across the field. "Mel, watch this."

In the sky Pidgeot suddenly dropped like a stone. Graveler wasn't able to react fast enough to keep forcing the bird away and suddenly Pidgeot had a free shot at Graveler. The Bird Pokémon opened its beak and fired an orange beam at Graveler that caused Mellanies Pokémon to go reeling backwards. As Graveler recovered, having clearly taken a great deal of damage from the Hyper Beam, but still able to fight. Mellanie gritted her teeth; she couldn't let Pidgeot get another hit in

"Graveler, watch out for that. If Pidgeot drops be ready to adjust your aim." Mellanie said, while watching the circling Pokémon high in the sky. Graveler nodded, his eyes tracking the speck in the sky. A speck that was getting smaller. As Mellanie squinted up, she wondered what Pidgeot was going to do. "Graveler, try and bring it back down with Rock Tomb." Mellanie said, trying to see the Pokémon that was virtually invisible by now.

As more rocks flew into the sky, the tiny speck that was Pidgeot in the sky started to grow. As the entire stadium squinted up, Mellanie suddenly realized what was about to happen.

"Graveler, Dig now!" she called, as Pidgeot started to accelerate straight down at his target. Graveler responded instantly, but the speed of Pidgeot meant that Mellanie turned away. As the Flying-Type flashed down, faster than the eye could follow, there was a shouted command from across the field.

""Hurricane!"

Pidgeot pulled out of its dive, and the field instantly was covered in dust and smoke as the birds powerful wings swept up a storm across the field. Mellanie faced into the wind, before giving up and dropping to a knee to endure. She couldn't see a thing in front of her; the dust obscured absolutely everything. As she held an arm in front of her face, Mellanie heard roars from inside the storm.

* * *

Up in the stands most of the crowd were on their feet. Misty and Gary were looking at each other rather than down at the field; they couldn't see anything down there at all.

"That was an interesting use of Pidgeot." Misty said smiling. "Your idea?"

Gary shook his head. "I've never heard him mention it. This wasn't my work. Although I wish it was!"

Max leaned across. "I still reckon you should've let me come and help Gary. Sam could easily beat Mellanie if he took advantage of her weaknesses."

"The same could be said in reverse." Misty said snappily. "I helped Mellanie, Gary helped Sam. That was fair. Even if Sam didn't seem to need any help. Mellanie needs to get to grips here; she is still seeing her friend. Sam is doing a good job of focusing on the battle."

Max nodded, before looking back at the field as the dust began to reach up into the stands. Suddenly Pidgeot shot up from inside the dust cloud and started flapping his wings once again.

As the dust cleared, aided by Pidgeots wings, there was silence apart from the flapping of Pidgeots wing. Embedded in the ground, was Graveler, the hole that he had dug gone. Both of the trainers were covered in dust, and on their knees. Slowly, Graveler climbed out of his hole, on his last legs, while Pidgeot looked down, clearly also tired. The sheer power of the bird's wings had shocked the entire stadium.

"Pidgeot, finish it off. Use Aerial Ace."

Pidgeot shot forwards, and slammed into Graveler, tipping the exhausted Pokémon over and finally ending his battle. Mellanie quietly recalled him, before looking up at the imperious bird floating above. Her challenge just got a great deal harder.

She fingered her Pokéball belt trying to decide which Pokémon to use. Flaafy wouldn't stand a chance; although battered from its battle with Graveler, Pidgeot was still too quick for a tired Flaafy. Poliwhirl was similar, Machoke wouldn't work, and neither would Bellsprout. That left only… "Totodile, I choose you!" Mellanie shouted, releasing her starter.

Across the field Sam looked slightly bemused that Mellanie would release one of her most powerful so early. But then he started to smile as he realized he was presented with a golden opportunity to do some damage.

"Pidgeot, Aerial Ace." Sam ordered.

"Water Gun."

As Pidgeot arced in, Totodile fired a quick burst of water at the incoming bird, who moved out of the way before zooming at Totodile who was unable to avoid the incoming bird. However, as Pidgeot tried to move away, Totodiles teeth bit down on one of Pidgeots tail feathers. The bird screeched as it took to the sky, and started to try to shake Totodile off.

"Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace!" Sam shouted, fearing for his Pokémon as Totodile clung on. Pidgeot sped up, becoming a fast blur, but Totodile clung on. Sam watched in fury as Totodile lived up to its reputation, and no matter what Pidgeot did, he couldn't shake his opponent off.

* * *

'Champion' didn't react as Espeons voice echoed down the mental link, although he felt surprise internally. He hadn't expected any breakthrough in the hunt; Agent was too good at hiding.

" _We've found something"_ the Sun Pokémon sent. " _Not a person though. Alakazam was meditating on why they might be here when he had a thought; sabotage. We headed to the areas of Silver Town that aren't really being used at the moment and found that somebody had subtly rigged rooms under the minor stadiums. They are filled with explosives"_

 _"You've removed the explosives I assume?"_ 'Champion' sent, while continuing the watch the battle below.

" _In the process of it. There is a lot; enough to level each stadium completely."_

 _"Keep working then."_ 'Champion' said. " _I'll check under this stadium and then return to the stands."_

Out on the field Pidgeot was swooping and swerving as he tried to dislodge Totodile with no luck. 'Champion' stood up, drawing a glance from the men sat on either side of him.

"I have something to take care of." The Pokémon Master said. "I'll be back."

He strode away from the box, leaving Lance and Steven to look at each other slightly confused.

* * *

Across the field, Agent hadn't failed to notice his target leaving the stadium. It was possible that it was something relatively minor, but he couldn't take the chance. He got up and exited the stands, hurrying across to try and find 'Champion'.

He caught up with him near the bottom of the stadium, where 'Champion' headed into the training rooms below the stadium. Agent, mildly confused started to follow him, into a long corridor with doors leading off it. It wasn't long before he realized what was going on. 'Champion' was checking every single room, making sure that there was nothing in them. Agent gave up following; in the area it was virtually impossible to stay near to his target, and slipped into a room, pulling out a radio.

"Check in."

"Here sir." Crackled back.

"I am below the main stadium. 'Champion' is checking the rooms, get somebody out to the other stadiums to see if they are also being checked."

"Yes Sir" came the instant response. "We will check in once we have done so."

Agent sighed to himself. He hoped that 'Champion' hadn't found out; the plan had taken so much planning it would be a shame to stop it. As he turned to leave, he wondered what had helped them discover it. He turned out from the room he was in and started to walk towards the exit. As he opened the door from the training areas, back into the public entrance, he felt something behind him. At the end of the corridor, silent, was the Pokémon Master. Although he couldn't see 'Champions' eyes, Agent knew that he had been discovered. And more worryingly, he realized that 'Champion' knew who he was. As the realization that he had made a terrible mistake hit him, he sprinted out of the door, at high speed, heading for outside.

* * *

" _How close are you to finishing?"_ Ash asked Espeon down their mental link as he started running.

" _At least fifteen minutes"_ came the response. " _Why?"_

" _I've found Agent. Send Charizard to me now. Come when you are ready."_

As an acknowledgement reached him, Ash burst through the door that Agent had fled through, before looking around for the escaping man. He headed for the doors outside, reflecting that Espeon was right; sensing Agent was impossible. A problem for later he decided, as he saw Agent running ahead of him, through the thankfully empty town. Everybody was watching the battle, and the shops had shut. Agent had already reached the outskirts, but the speed of his pursuer meant that he wasn't able to pull ahead. Ash sent out his aura to try to stop his target, who fell to the ground, allowing Ash to catch up. However, as he reached Agent he felt a blow to his chest that nearly sent him sprawling, and made him stop some fifty metres away. Agent was looking at him, notably at his Pokéball belt which didn't have anything on it. Smiling, Agent reached down to his own belt, and pulled off a ball, releasing a Salamance.

Salamance roared, before grinning down at Ash who looked very small. Salamance fired a Flamethrower at Ash who simply stood his ground as the attack split apart just in front of him. Although he was surprised by the power, it was nothing more than he could take. As the flames died down, Salamance blinked in surprise to see Ash still standing there, without a mark on him. Behind him there was an explosion in the stadium and a roar. Ash stepped forward once again.

"Agent, stand down. You can't beat me. And you can't escape me."

"I'm surprised to see you here 'Champion'. I thought you were done for after the Goldenrod debacle."

"No." came the curt reply. "Now stand down."

Agent grinned, as another Pokémon appeared behind him. Ash groaned inwardly; he could fight Agent and he could fight Mewtwo, but he wasn't sure he could fight both at the same time. Although, he didn't have a lot of choice.

"I think you'll find 'Champion' that you might be the one in need of help." Agent said wickedly. "Mewtwo fights for us now, as you might have guessed. And as I have noticed, all your Pokémon appear to be busy. Let me guess; they found the explosives?" Ash didn't reply, but he didn't need to. Agent knew. The Rockets voice hardened. "Come with me, 'Champion'. Now."

"Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue, and Ash felt himself being lifted off the ground. As he fought against it, he felt the increase in Mewtwo's strength from the last time they had met. Mewtwo had clearly been given time to build his strength. He started to move towards the Psychic Pokémon, still fighting with his strength. He suddenly saw a similar glow in Agents eyes and felt the force increase. Ash gave up fighting, knowing he couldn't fight the most powerful Pokémon in the world and the most powerful psychic he had ever met at the same time. He was waiting.

Over the trees around the edge of Silver Town appeared Charizard. The flame at the back of his tail was roaring, far larger than ever before. Salamance moved to try to intercept but Charizard simply fired a torrent of fire at Agents Pokémon. Salamance dodged, but was caught as Charizard swept his flame back, and sent tumbling. Agent quickly recalled Salamance, before shouting at Mewtwo to deal with Charizard. The legendary nodded and rose into the sky as Agent faced 'Champion' once again.

* * *

It was difficult for Mewtwo, having to face a man and a Pokémon that had done so much for him, but he knew he didn't have a choice. At the very least, his continued cooperation was the only thing keeping Cynthia alive. Although seeing the look on Charizards face, Mewtwo was glad that he had been able to recover his strength. He had a suspicion he would need it.

Charizard sent a Flamethrower at Mewtwo who threw a hand up to try to deflect it. The flames hit the psychic shield and sent Mewtwo flying backwards. He righted himself and glared at Charizard, who roared straight back. Mewtwo sent a Shadow Ball at Charizard who deflected it with another Flamethrower before surging straight at Mewtwo. Mewtwo dodged out of the way, and tried to bring Charizard down with a Psychic attack, but the Pokémon burst straight through. Mewtwo dodged up into the sky, Charizard pursuing.

Mewtwo felt flames approaching, and dodged to the side, before having to rapidly change direction again when another attack raced past him. Charizard settled below him, before opening his mouth and firing an enormous torrent of fire at Mewtwo. With no easy way to dodge, Mewtwo held up a hand and focused his energy into deflecting the attack. His shield shrank and shrank until it was barely big enough to fit him inside, and the fire kept coming. Struggling against the power of Charizard, Mewtwo fell slightly when the attack subsided, before diving to the side as another attack raced at him.

" _Stop attacking me."_ Mewtwo ordered telepathically, as Charizard fired yet another attack past him. When he tried to reach out to the Pokémon's mind, he felt the anger there and realized that there was only one way to stop Charizard. Although, it wouldn't be easy to beat the Pokémon in a fight, despite Mewtwo's strength.

As Charizard fired another attack, Mewtwo responded with force. His eyes glowed blue once again, and a dark ball appeared around him while a series of Shadow Balls broke down the Flamethrower sent at him. Mewtwo kept pouring his strength into the ball around him before he surged forwards, smashing through yet another Flamethrower and into Charizard. The Flame Pokémon started to fall towards the ground, with Mewtwo right behind him. As they got near to the ground, Mewtwo saw a change in Charizard and tried to get away, but he was too slow.

As the flame on Charizards tail grew even more, Mewtwo started to move away from the raging Pokémon, but the Overheat caught up with him. The shield around Mewtwo disintegrated under the assault, leaving the legendary to be exposed to the full power of Charizards most powerful move. The force of the attack catapulted Mewtwo far into the sky, and left him slightly dazed before he saw Charizard racing at him covered in flames. Mewtwo gritted his teeth before building his shield again and pouring more strength into it, before meeting Charizard in the sky.

* * *

As the two Pokémon left them, 'Champion' stepped forwards to get closer to Agent. The Rocket looked surprisingly calm, given who he was facing. He looked up as there was an explosion above them, Mewtwo sent flying backwards. Agent looked back down, to face 'Champion'.

"I'm impressed Agent." 'Champion' said. "Not many could do what you've done."

"I'm pleased you approve." Agent said.

"I don't." came the answer. "Do not mistake me being impressed for my approval."

"Very well. I assume you're not going to let me go?"

'Champion' didn't answer, just stepped forwards once more, so he was now face to face with Agent. Agent stepped back, before looking behind him. There was nothing there, except an empty road. Agent turned to face 'Champion' once again.

Agents eyes glowed blue and he started to push against 'Champion', whose aura met the psychic attack. The two stood, unmoving, in a clash of skill and strength that seemed to drag on and on. Eventually Agent broke off, and started panting. 'Champion' stepped forwards, his grip tightening on his victim. There was a loud crash nearby, but 'Champion' didn't look around. Agent tried to throw a punch against the Pokémon Master, but it was blocked, along with its follow ups. 'Champions' aura lifted Agent off the ground, causing him to struggle against the force holding him.

" _Espeon."_ 'Champion' sent. " _I've captured Agent and Mewtwo is here. I need you and Alakazam to get here now."_

" _We are on our way"_ came the Sun Pokémons response.

Across the field was a flash as Alakazam appeared with Espeon at his side. As they looked around, Ash felt his grip on Agent slip, and the Rocket flew upwards, to be caught by Mewtwo who flew away at high speed.

* * *

Mewtwo was thrown backwards, overwhelmed by the anger in the Pokémon against him. He couldn't believe it; he knew that 'Champions' Pokémon were strong, but this was ridiculous. He was supposed to be the most powerful Pokémon in existence, and this Charizard didn't seemed to understand that. Mewtwo had stopped caring who he was fighting or why; all that mattered to him was winning. As he let a Flamethrower fire underneath him and retaliated with a Shadow Ball he smiled slightly. He hadn't been in a fight like this, ever. He was curious as to what he was truly capable of.

Charizard dropped underneath the Shadow Ball firing a Dragon Rage back at Mewtwo. The attack collided with another Shadow Ball causing a huge explosion. Far below them, Agent and Ash were stood glaring at each other, but both Pokémon could sense the power flowing around them. Mewtwo snarled as he had to rapidly climb to avoid another Flamethrower, and the follow up, before he decided that he needed to end the fight quickly.

The Genetic Pokémon's eyes glowed blue, and he poured all of his strength into one attack. Charizard was caught in it, before struggling in surprise. Mewtwo grunted as he threw his opponent; shocked at the effort it was taking him to throw a Pokémon that was fighting back against him. As Charizard flew through the air, Mewtwo put his paws together and fired closed his eyes. The air around him began to harden as it was surrounded by Psychic energy, compressing it. Charizard had recovered from being thrown, and was flying back towards Mewtwo. Charizards jaws opened, and flame started to spew out as Mewtwo struck. The air he had compressed shot forwards at high speed, crashing into one of Charizards wings, and he unleashed a devastating Psystrike. The energy smashed into Charizard at the same time as the air hit his wing. The attack Charizard had been about to fire broke off as he fell to the ground, landing with a resounding crash.

Mewtwo felt the weariness from such an exertion hit him as he looked down. He could still fight, but the clash had taken a lot out of him. On the ground Agent was slowly being lifted up by the power of 'Champions' aura. As he focused on the two men, Mewtwo felt two new Pokémon appear nearby. An Espeon and an Alakazam, both of which he could sense the strength of. From where he had crashed, Charizard had risen into the sky, battered, but clearly able to fight on. Mewtwo looked around and knew that they were beaten. He considered letting Agent fall into the League's hands, but he couldn't. He didn't know where Cynthia was and he couldn't let her die. Equally, before he had been allowed out on this mission, a device had been put into him. Agent and Giovanni both had to simply push a button and Mewtwo would have his heard penetrated by electrodes. He would die. As a result, he couldn't allow Agent to be captured, and he couldn't risk the same happening to himself. A quick decision, and he dropped under the latest Flamethrower from the resurgent Charizard. Agent shot upwards, pulled by his Psychic strength that took 'Champion' by surprise, and he caught the Rocket, before racing away from the scene of the fight, outstripping the Charizard that was chasing him.

* * *

Ash slowly walked back into the main stadium. Espeon had gone back to looking for the remaining Rockets, while trying to make sure that Agent and Mewtwo didn't return. She had thrown herself at him when it was apparent that Agent and Mewtwo had escaped, while Charizard had landed next to them, wrapping his wings around the human and the Pokémon. Ash had stood there, not feeling as tired as he thought he should. Agent, while a strong psychic was not a match for him. It was reassuring to know he wasn't facing somebody unbeatable. Although, the combination of Mewtwo and Agent was not easy to beat.

Espeon had looked at him questioningly as they finally broke away from him, and he sighed. She wanted to know why he didn't call her quicker. The truth was he didn't really know. He had struggled to keep his composure under the shock of being thrust straight into such a difficult fight. It had made him realize his own shortcomings, something that he needed to deal with. When he had finally been able to get the upper hand he then reached out for Espeon. Although the mistake meant that Agent had escaped, much to his fury. He knew that he wouldn't be blamed for letting their worst enemy escape, but he blamed himself. He could have ended the threat, but he didn't. And he now had to explain it to Lance and Steven.

As Ash re-entered the Directors box, he realized he had been gone longer than he thought. Sam had Quilava on the field, while Mellanie had her Bellsprout out. However, on the scoreboard, Mellanie had no other Pokémon aside from Totodile, and he saw that Totodile would be tired having knocked out Pidgeot and another of Sams Pokémon. Although as he watched, Quilava caught Bellsprout with a Flame Wheel, knocking out the Grass Type, and setting up what Ash had suspected would happen from when they were drawn against each other. A clash of starters. It made him smile slightly, to see two trainers protect their starters, and save them for their final Pokémon. It was a common trait amongst younger trainers, but it made for a fascinating finale to what he suspected would have been a great battle.

Ash sat back down, and Steven and Lance glanced at him, taking in the slightly worn state of his clothes and the burning smell that surrounded him. A raised eyebrow from Lance got them a brief explanation.

"Espeon found that the other stadiums were rigged to explode. I went to check below this one. When I was down there, I found that Agent had followed me. He was somewhere in the crowd, it's the only way he could have known what I was doing. I chased him to outside Silver Town, where he met me with his Salamance and Mewtwo. Charizard fought Mewtwo and I faced Agent. I had gained the upper hand, but Mewtwo managed to escape with Agent. We'll have a meeting after this battle with Tobias."

"Are you alright?" Steven asked.

"I'm fine. Charizard is battered but ok. Mewtwo was at near full strength. The only advantage of that is that it takes him time to recover his strength fully, longer than a normal Pokémon, even mine. But after the battle. Not before."

Lance and Steven turned back to face the field as Totodile avoided a Flame Wheel from Quilava. They were slightly surprised that 'Champion' seemed slightly tired; it would have taken a lot to cause that to happen.

* * *

Sam flinched as Quilava was caught by a Water Gun, even though his starter shook it off. He couldn't afford to lose.

"Quilava, use Flame Wheel again." Sam ordered.

"Totodile, let him come closer, you know what to do." Mellanie said. The Big Jaw Pokémon nodded, and settled itself, watching the wheeling, flaming Quilava coming at him. As its target got closer, Totodile threw back his head and let out a Hydro Pump that smashed Quilava off his feet and sent him sprawling across the field. Sam groaned; Quilava had probably taken more damage than Totodile before they started fighting, and a hit like that could be the end of him. Quilava struggled to his feet and fired a Flamethrower at Totodile who danced out of the way, much to Sam's annoyance.

"Quilava, get that Totodile moving." He snapped. Quilava reared up and started firing Flamethrower after Flamethrower across the field, which Totodile had to try to skip out of the way of, with decreasing success. As Totodile tried to hop over a Flamethrower, the follow up caught him and sent him rolling back towards Mellanie, where he climbed to his feet.

"Totodile, use Scary Face." Mellanie said.

"Quilava, Smokescreen."

Totodile made as scary a face as possible, but the smoke which Quilava released completely obscured him and the rest of the field.

"Quilava, Swift."

"Totodile, Water Gun." Mellanie tried desperately, but the snarls of pain she could here were clearly coming from Totodile as the Swift found its mark, despite the attempts of Totodile to deflect the attack. However, the movement of attacks did cause the smoke to start to dissipate, and Mellanie saw another opportunity.

"Totodile, Screech, followed by another Hydro Pump."

Sam clapped his hands over his ears as Totodile let out an ear-splitting screech. Quilava, with his more sensitive ears started thrashing about, clearing more of the smoke, and enough to reveal his position. Totodile closed his jaws, before re-opening them again and releasing a Hydro Pump at Quilava.

"Quilava, Eruption!" Sam called desperately, knowing that if Hydro Pump connected, he would be beaten. Quilava curled up, and then the flames on his back and head began to grow. They expanded out, growing larger and larger until fire poured out towards Totodile, crashing into the Hydro Pump and causing it to boil. The flames broke through and caught Totodile, making Mellanie gasp and the Big Jaw Pokémon to be sent sprawling into the dirt. As the smoke and steam finally cleared, the two Pokémon were clearly glaring at each other across the field, both on their last legs after their battle.

"Quilava, Flame Wheel." Sam ordered.

Quilava threw himself into the attack, spinning, while Totodile stood his ground. As Totodile fired a Hydro Pump at the incoming Quilava, Sam grinned.

"Quilava, dodge it and keep going." Sam called.

The wheel of fire changed direction so the water missed it before arcing back around towards Totodile. Totodile tried to hit out again, but the same thing happened, with Quilava getting closer. After three more attempts, Quilava surged straight at Totodile. As the two came together, Totodile was sent flying, but in the air righted himself and took aim for the last time. Quilava, coming out of his Flame Wheel couldn't see Totodile in the sky, or the Hydro Pump flying at his back. Sams mouth opened, but the attack came in too fast. Quilava took the attack in the back, and was flattened by it. As Totodile landed, tottering on his feet, but just about keeping his balance, the stadium saw Quilava, lying motionless on the ground.

"Quilava is unable to battle" the referee announced. "Totodile is the winner. The victory goes to Mellanie Rigger!"

The stadium erupted. Sam reached down to his waist and pulled out Quilava's Pokéball, before recalling his starter. "You gave it your all" he said quietly to the ball. "I'm proud of you." He replaced the Pokéball on his belt and strode across the field to shake Mellanies hand.

"Congratulations." Sam said with a smile. "That was one hell of a fight."

Mellanie accepted his hand slightly confused. "Aren't you angry that you lost?" she asked.

"Yes. But I know you earned that win. Gary spoke to me before the start about this. I promise you, I'll beat you next time."

Mellanie smiled slightly, before throwing her arms around her friend. "Thank you Sam. Support me in the next round?"

"You bet." Sam grinned.

The two friends turned and started to leave the field, heading for a Pokémon Centre. Their Pokémon needed it.

* * *

"Agent is not here anymore." 'Champion' said calmly. "He fled today with Mewtwo. Whether they will be back before the end of the tournament, I cannot say. I suspect so."

His words were greeted with silence from the three men in front of him. Lance, Steven and Tobias were all sat in chairs, having listened to a brief summary of the events during the fight.

"As for what we do now. We have to stop them returning; the worst possible outcome would be them to sneak back in without us noticing. Otherwise, we should be safe for this tournament. Afterwards, I intend to remove the threat of Team Rocket."

"Are there any more Rockets here?" Lance asked. "Anybody else we have to be looking for?"

"I don't think so." 'Champion' said. "We have only encountered Agent, and from what I've worked out about him, he works alone."


	23. Chapter 23

"Totodile, Hydro Pump!" Mellanie shouted. As the Big Jaw Pokémon fired the attack, which sent her opponent crashing to the ground, she heard the crowd roar.

"Totodile is the winner!" the Referee called. "Advancing to the Final of the Johto League is Mellanie Rigger!"

Another, louder, roar swept across the stadium as Mellanie turned to the crowd, waving.

As she walked out of the stadium, she was hit by a hug from Sam. As she recovered, her childhood friend stepped away, so she could see his grinning face.

"Congratulations Mel" he said exuberantly. "That was amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Sam." Mellanie said breathlessly as the rest of their friends appeared.

"Congratulations Mellanie." Max said with a smile, a sentiment that was quickly echoed by the rest of the group.

Mellanie continued to revel in their praise as they headed towards a Pokémon Centre. Inside Mellanie handed over her Pokémon, and they turned to face the door where the Pokémon Master stood. He looked at Mellanie and gestured to a corner of the room, the same one where he had last spoken to Mellanie and Sam, and strode over there. Mellanie turned to her friends.

"Please give me a minute. I think I know what he wants."

Mellanie walked over towards 'Champion' and sat down when he indicated for her to do so.

"This will only take a moment." 'Champion' said. "Firstly, congratulations. To reach the final is an achievement made even more impressive by the fact it is your first tournament. Secondly, regardless of the outcome of the final, I would like to extend an invitation to you to train under me after the Johto League. This training will mean that you will spend at least a month with me in the aftermath of the league, and after that you will be allowed to train as you will whilst always being welcome to return to Indigo as long as I am Pokémon Master."

Mellanie sat in shock. She had expected to be reminded of the need to avoid over-confidence, not an offer such as this. She stammered out a thank you, but stopped when 'Champion' spoke again.

"Whilst this does not depend on your performance in the final, I remind you that I will only train the best. Do not let me down." He said.

"Yes sir." Mellanie stammered. "What about Sam?"

"You are correct Miss Rigger. I feel that he also has a similar level of potential, even if he failed to defeat you. I also suspect without him, you would refuse. I will approach him after the tournament. Do not mention this to anybody; I will inform them myself at an appropriate time."

"Yes. Of course." Mellanie said quickly. "Thank you sir. Thank you."

'Champion' started to walk away, but as he left he turned his head slightly.

"Good luck Miss Rigger." He threw over his shoulder, before leaving, his customary cloak sweeping around him.

'Champion' strode away, but reached the rest of the group who looked shocked when he stopped next to them.

"Miss Waterflower. My condolences on your defeat to Aaron. I am impressed with your Pikachu, although I must question your wisdom in using a Pokémon you are unaccustomed to the typing of in a battle like that. You may have won had you used a Water Pokémon you were more familiar with."

Leaving Misty open-mouthed behind him, 'Champion' strode away, as Mellanie came up. "Ready guys?" she said.

As they walked away, Sam fell into step next to Mellanie. "What did he want Mel?"

"To wish me luck. And reiterate that there is no room for complacency." Mellanie replied instantly. Sam's eyes narrowed. He knew that she was withholding something; he could tell with Mellanie. If she didn't want to tell him then fine. He would have to find it out another way.

* * *

Cynthia sat, curled up in her room. She had measured the passage of time by counting the meals she had eaten. Although it would never be precise, it gave her a rough idea. She estimated that she had been trapped for just under three weeks. The isolation was slowly killing her. It wasn't as if her room was tiny; it was a reasonable size. It was just completely silent, and lonely. She had never realized how effective trapping somebody by themselves could be. She was desperate for release, even to the point where if Agent offered her a way out she would probably take it, regardless of the cost. It made her ashamed to realize that she had fallen so far, but there was little she could have done. She was paying a high price for a mistake, although she felt she had gotten to the bottom of Agent's secret. He was either an aura-user or a psychic. She suspected that he was a psychic; the odds of having two aura-users appear so close to each other were ridiculous, and she was fairly certain that 'Champion' was the former. It would explain how he knew that they were there and how he had been able to sneak up on Mewtwo.

On the note of 'Champion', Cynthia had spent time trying to work out who he was. It was a puzzle which had initially helped her to keep sane, but was now driving her crazy. She knew she would never know unless she got out of her prison, but various ideas had struck her. Having only had a few looks at his face meant that placing his age was hard but there weren't that many trainers who vanished. She felt that if she could get access to a trainer database she would be able to work it out. Having spent three years working very closely with the database she knew it fairly well. And the trainers that had vanished she was very well acquainted with; every so often she would think about if there was a way to find any of them. The problem for Cynthia was that although she thought she remembered the names of every trainer with promise that had vanished, she couldn't be sure.

Cynthia sat up and looked at the door, blinking as light washed in from it as it opened. Stood there was Agent, looking down at her with a sneering expression on his face.

"I have something for you." The Rocket said, gesturing to what was behind him. "I feel you might want to watch what is coming up later. The Johto League final." Agent turned and pulled the stand that was behind him into the room, and pushed the television against the wall, reaching down to plug it in. He looked up to see Cynthia's eyes looking at the door, which he had left open. Agent laughed nastily.

"Go ahead. Try to escape. See how far you get." Agent said with a smirk. "Or settle down, and watch what promises to be a great battle."

Agent turned and strolled out of the door, shutting it behind himself, and locking the door. Cynthia looked at the television which came to life, and showed a stadium she recognized. Silver Stadium. Stood on one side was Aaron Olson, the man who had won the Johto League the previous year, mostly down to the power of his Absol. Looking at the other side of the field, Cynthia felt a stab of surprise. She had not expected to see Mellanie Rigger reaching the final. She felt her heart go out to the girl; she was good but no match for Aaron. Regardless, to get so far suggests that she was right. She did have potential.

* * *

Ash strolled into the directors' box. He watched Mellanie walk out onto the field and leant forwards slightly to watch the first person he had ever agreed to train. Ever since he had seen the way that they had looked upon their Pokémon when he had given them their starters he had known that the two youngsters would be special. They had not let him down, both reaching the victory tournament and Mellanie reaching the final. He had been amused when he had seen Sam exit at the same round he had years before in his Johto League. It was amusing how it came around again, a defeat at a similar point. Having watched them Ash thought that Sam would become the slightly better trainer, but then he saw the level of understanding that Mellanie had reached with her Totodile. It was at that point, when Totodile was dodging attacks and responding with the flow and grace that he expected from Water Pokémon that Ash knew Mellanie deserved to be trained. She had taken the teachings he gave during the training camp and incorporated them into her own style. She would be a tough opponent for Aaron, although Ash suspected that experience would win through. Experience and an Absol that nobody had ever seen fall. Ash smiled to himself; Absol wouldn't stand a chance against him. He had already chosen his Pokémon for the battle against Aaron. Aggron had been making barbed comments about the lack of fighting, despite his position as one of the strongest in the team. Ash had decided that he would have the battle against Aaron to show off what he could do. Although knowing Aggron, it would be a slaughter. Absol's endurance and strength was no match for Aggron who could hit as hard as Charizard and move surprisingly quickly across the ground. The rest of Aaron's Pokémon were no match for anything Ash had, they were just too weak.

Steven and Lance walked into the box together. Ash nodded to them as they took their seats. It was amusing how they were never apart around him, like being together gave them strength in the presence of the Pokémon Master. Ash had discussed a return to Hoenn at length with Steven, since there was a chance that Agent might try to strike there instead of at the Silver Conference but they had decided to trust the Elite Four in Hoenn to counter such a move. It was something that Ash was still getting used to; assuming that others could complete the tasks they were given. It was something that he hadn't done with anybody except his Pokémon since he left for his training. Trust didn't come easily to Ash Ketchum.

Out on the field Ash watched the two trainers release their first Pokémon amid a roar of sound from the crowd. He relaxed slightly. Agent hadn't reappeared, and neither had Mewtwo. It appeared that he had won this round, as shown by the rapid flight of the duo. As long as he kept winning, Agent was shackled. The only fear for Ash was if he slipped; there wasn't anybody in the Pokémon League that could conceivably stop Mewtwo and Agent; only his Pokémon. It was a duel that the Pokémon Master intended to win, but he put it to the back of his mind as he watched the battle begin below him.

* * *

Aaron smiled across the field at his young opponent. She had done extremely well reach the final, and he had been impressed at her skill, strategy and the strength of her Pokémon. He recalled his beaten Venusaur, his fourth Pokémon, and promised himself that he would train more for the tournament next year. Mellanie was hitting his weaker Pokémon too easily. He would still win; he still had Absol and Aaron doubted that Mellanie had anything that could match his Pokémon. But it was still galling for her to still have four Pokémon left to his two.

Replacing Venusaur on his belt, he released his fifth Pokémon; Armaldo. Across the field Mellanie withdrew her Flaaffy and sent out her Graveler. Aaron groaned; he knew about this Pokémon, and how good Mellanie was at using it. He had watched the battle earlier in the tournament where it faced and defeated a Typhlosion as a Geodude before evolving. The way that she had been able to completely counter every single attack that the Typhlosion had thrown at her before defeating it was terrifying. Graveler had overwhelmed his Ursaring earlier; not an easy feat he knew.

"Armaldo Water Gun." Aaron said calmly. His Pokémon fired the water attack, but Graveler rolled out-of-the-way without waiting for a command from Mellanie. "Again." The same thing happened. "Close the distance Armaldo."

Armaldo started to move forwards, being watched by Mellanie and Graveler. As he got closer, Mellanie decided to make a move.

"Graveler, use Earthquake."

"Why not." Aaron said with a smile. "Armaldo, Earthquake straight back."

The two attacks collided and the field began to shake. Mellanie wobbled slightly and dropped to one knee while Aaron stood tall. As the shaking began to subside, the two Pokémon simply used the same attacks again, just stronger. The shaking came straight back even stronger.

"Armaldo, stop messing around. Knock Graveler down."

Armaldo nodded and jumped up, before unleashing an even stronger Earthquake at Graveler who was unable to withstand it. As Graveler fell to the ground Aaron ordered another Water Gun. Graveler tried to roll out-of-the-way but this time the attack was too quick. He was sent rolling towards Mellanie who groaned. Having fought hard earlier, Graveler was already tired before they started this fight and was showing signs of the strain as he rolled back up. Aaron spotting this decided to try to end the fight quickly.

"Armaldo use Rock Blast."

"Graveler, Dig." Mellanie countered but the tired Pokémon was too slow. As Graveler tried to dig down, the first rock crashed into him, knocking him out of the hole. The follow-up rocks knocked Graveler further and further back, while Armaldo advanced. As the last rock hit, Graveler slowly rolled to his feet once again just in time to see the Water Gun that knocked him out.

* * *

Cynthia winced as Graveler took the water attack. Aaron was showing how to be ruthless, although she had been very impressed with Mellanie so far. The youngster was showing that she had earned the right to be in the final, but Aaron was slowly edging through gears. The door across the room opened once again, and Agent stood there.

"I just wanted you to be aware that you will want to watch the next bit." The Rocket said. "It promises to be the best part for a while."

The door slammed shut, leaving Cynthia to watch Mellanie replace her defeated Graveler with her Poliwhirl, but her mind was no longer on the battle. She was trying to work out why Agent was showing her this. She had initially thought that it was to make her more compliant, more likely to agree to a deal, but now she wasn't sure. How did Agent know that there was something about to happen? How could he? Had he rigged the match? Was something else going to happen?

On the screen Armaldo struggled through another powerful hit, and was then knocked out by Poliwhirl, leaving Aaron to send out his last Pokémon. As Cynthia watched Absol appear, looking in perfect condition and confident despite him having to beat three opponents. She was missing something and she knew it. She focused away from the screen and started thinking.

Agent had left her alone to go away and do something. She assumed given the timing that it had something to do with the Johto League. What had he been doing there? Team Rocket had used to be in Pokémon stealing but Cynthia hadn't actually heard about any major operations. Although the way that they had been discovered by Falkner had been them trying to steal Pokémon. Maybe they were going for Aaron and Mellanie's Pokémon. Cynthia sighed. That didn't seem to be right. She was missing something. As she watched Absol dispatch Poliwhirl without any difficulty she saw the camera flick to 'Champion' sat in the directors' box. Cynthia felt a stab of annoyance that he didn't seem to be looking for her, but she quickly suppressed it. It was her fault that she was captured and the Pokémon Master couldn't easily go looking for her during a tournament. He would come, of that she was sure. And his explosive battling would destroy Team Rocket.

Cynthia kept wondering what Agent was telling her to watch as Absol went through a complicated series of attacks and left Flaaffy dodging across the field. She sighed. She was never going to work out what Agent's secret was. She would have to wait for it to happen. And then suddenly, shockingly, terrifyingly, it did.

* * *

Agent walked into Giovanni's office. The leader of Team Rocket was sat in shadow behind his desk. As Agent reached the desk and saluted, Giovanni spoke.

"Is it ready?"

"Yes Sir." Agent replied. "The team did exactly as I ordered them to. 'Champion' appears to have assumed that Mewtwo and I were the only two in Silver Town. That was his mistake."

"How is Mewtwo recovering?" Giovanni asked.

"Fairly well. The battle with 'Champions' Charizard tired him, as well as having to fight off two Psychic Pokémon as we escaped. He will be back to full strength in roughly another day."

Giovanni nodded, before leaning forwards, his face coming into the light.

"You have done well Agent. I am pleased with the progress you have made since you joined us. You know you are one of our most valuable, you just don't know how valuable to me you are."

Agent stood in silence, unmoving as Giovanni spoke. He was unsure where the Rocket leader was going with this.

"Because of all of this, it pains me to know you are hiding things from me." Giovanni said, his face neutral. "When were you going to tell me?"

Agent's mind started to race. He was sure Giovanni wouldn't have been able to find out that he was holding Cynthia, but he couldn't think what else it could be. He hadn't done anything against Giovanni and he hadn't hidden anything from Giovanni.

After waiting a few moments Giovanni nodded and stood up. He walked across his office to a shelf on the wall and picked up a piece of paper, before returning to his chair and handing the sheet to Agent. Agent skimmed down it, before feeling a surge of relief. It was a report from the combat squad in Silver Town, claiming that Agent had let himself be discovered to lull the Pokémon League into security. Agent looked up as Giovanni started speaking once again.

"I'm impressed." Giovanni said. "I didn't think you'd have it in you to make a mistake like that, but it seems to have worked well. And now I think we can enjoy your success. The team confirm that they are ready for the command."

Giovanni pushed a button on his desk. Behind Agent a screen flickered into life, showing Absol firing an attack at Flaaffy as the Electric-Type dodged and dived across the field. Giovanni pulled out a phone and handed it to Agent.

"When you're ready." The Rocket Boss said with a smile.

Agent looked at it, before dialling a number. He put the phone to his ear as Absol dodged a Thunderbolt and fired a Shadow Ball that sent Flaaffy flying.

"This is Agent." A pause. "Do it."

* * *

'Champion' leaned forwards slightly as Mellanie called for Flaaffy to fire a Power Gem. He was impressed with the way that she was handling Absol; the Disaster Pokémon was quick and strong, but she wasn't being overpowered. He was fairly certain she would lose though. Absol twisted through the air and fired a pair of Flamethrowers that had Flaaffy scampering away once again. As Absol landed and shook himself down, Flaaffy righted herself and glared at Absol.

'Champion' looked around the stadium. The crowd was full and enjoying themselves, completely unaware of the threat that had nearly hit them. He was lucky that he had found Agent underneath Silver Stadium, otherwise the Rocket Agent may have had a chance to rig Silver Stadium as well. 'Champion' and his Pokémon had gone through the stadium in the aftermath of the battle, but there was no sign that it had been rigged. Agent clearly hadn't gotten that far. Thankfully Agent worked alone. Suddenly 'Champion' had a terrible idea. Agent always worked alone. But what if this time he didn't? They had driven off Agent and Mewtwo but what if Agent revealing himself had been intentional? What if there were other Rockets here?

As 'Champion' stood up, on the field Absol leapt over a Thunderbolt and fired a Shadow Ball that sent Flaaffy flying. 'Champion' had turned to the exit, and was calling for Espeon when he heard a roar. As he spun back towards the field Lance and Steven jumped to their feet next to him. At the very centre of the field a towering column of fire had appeared causing the referee, trainers and their Pokémon to back away. Silence reigned for a moment, before a single ear-piercing scream ran out from the crowd. It rose in volume and reached a crescendo before slowly dying down, before being drowned out by a roar, growing in volume. Next to 'Champion' Espeon and Alakazam appeared, and watched as the explosions continued to rip through the stadium.

* * *

Cynthia was in shock. That Team Rocket would be able to launch such an attack was terrifying. 'Champion', for all he had done for the Pokémon League was going to be under an incredible amount of pressure to deal with the resurgence of the criminals. As she watched flames spurt up around the stadium, and the field begin to crumble, she fell back against the wall. Team Rocket had succeeded in something that they had never managed before. An attack on a Pokémon League tournament.

* * *

Agent and Giovanni watched in silence as the first part of the stands began to collapse. As the explosions began to die away, and smoke rose to cover the stadium, Giovanni turned to Agent and extended a hand, which was taken. Agent turned away and walked out of the office in silence.


	24. Chapter 24

Outside Indigo Stadium, the face of the Pokémon League, a platform had been set up with a podium on it. In front of the stage was a media presence larger than ever before seen. Hundreds of reporters were there, representing every news network, major and minor. Loudspeakers were set up around the area, microphones crammed in front of the podium, cameras pointed to get every possible angle. Two days after the event the world was waiting for the response of the Pokémon League to the attack on Silver Stadium. They had been given no information, just told to come to a statement by the Pokémon Master.

Inside Indigo stadium was Ash Ketchum, quietly standing next to Lance Waturu and Steven Stone. The three of them knew that they finally had to reveal the organization behind the attack as well as the full extent of the damage and the losses. The blow to the Pokémon Leagues image would be terrible. Furthermore, the missing presence of Cynthia hung over them. The Sinnoh Champion should have been there and her absence would not go unnoticed.

Ash felt something brush against his leg. He looked down to see his Espeon rubbing against him. He knelt, and petted her head making her purr. Inside his head he felt her presence. He stood up, and turned to face his immediate subordinates. He could not allow himself any more moments as Ash Ketchum until the crisis was resolved. For the foreseeable future, Ash had to become 'Champion'. The Pokémon Master. The strongest battler in the world. The man who would bring vengeance upon those who committed acts of terrorism.

As they ascended the platform, silence fell throughout the throng. It was possible to hear the wind blowing. Many of the reporters looked nervous; they had been assured that 'Champion' himself had guaranteed their safety, that his Pokémon were around, defending the area. It hadn't inspired the same amount of confidence it would have a week previously. Like the image of the Pokémon League, 'Champions' aura of invincibility had been tarnished by the attack. Despite this, he still looked powerful. Dressed in his usual colour his clothes were still a bit different. The hat remained, covering his face. The trousers were identical to his usual, but his torso was no longer covered by a jacket. His shirt revealed his muscles, and the cloak blew around him, giving him a windswept look. He emanated a combination of power, ruggedness and anger. It was an intimidating combination but exactly what he had needed to convey.

"Two days ago there was an unprovoked, violent attack on a peaceful competition." 'Champion' started, speaking into the absolute silence. "The Johto League, like the other three regional tournaments has long had a history of being a peaceful way for trainers to compete and Pokémon to show their strength and ability. Even in times of war there would be a truce over these tournaments, and anybody would be allowed to compete. Two days ago that changed. Two days ago history was ignored and a new precedent set. Two days ago, during the final of the tournament a series of detonations of explosives underneath Silver Stadium occurred. These detonations were designed with only one thing in mind. They were designed to kill."

'Champions' words sank into the crowd, but the silence prevailed. Across the four regions viewers waited with bated breath to see what his response would be. As the de facto leader of all four regions, 'Champion' had a huge amount of authority and power, and he spoke for the governments across all four.

"In the two days since, I have worked with my Pokémon to analyse what happened." 'Champion' continued. "We have gone over the security measures that enabled this attack to happen, and we have looked at ways of preventing anything in the future. We have confirmed the damage and casualty statistics. We have investigated the motives for the attack. We have investigated the method for the attack. And we have identified the organisation responsible."

A gasp greeted 'Champions' last words. There had been speculation about who might have launched the attack but nothing was confirmed.

"The organisation is one that many will be familiar with. They have been subdued in recent years after an attack on their headquarters, an attack that very nearly resulted in the capture of their leader. In the years since that attack, they have rebuilt. They are larger than before, and far more sinister. Years ago they were concerned with merely stealing Pokémon and running tests on them to enable them to make money. Shortly before their decline that desire for money had started to lead to a desire for power. And that desire for power led to ideas for revolution. Since their rebuild they have undertaken different projects. They no longer merely thirst for money. They want control. The organisation in question is known as Team Rocket."

There was instant uproar. Team Rocket were well known for their petty crimes, but they had never appeared capable of more than that. Reporters were on their feet throwing questions at 'Champion' who stood silent in front of the crowd. After a few minutes of noise, he held up one hand. The reporters completely ignored him. 'Champion' spoke into the microphones, but despite the number of loudspeakers around, he was hard to make out over the noise of hundreds of people shouting. 'Champion' stepped away from the microphones and released his strength and anger.

"ENOUGH." He thundered into the hurricane of noise in front of him. The power of his words actually caused the nearest people to stumble backwards, and a gust of wind swept across the field as his anger finally showed. The assembled journalists were stunned into silence as 'Champion' returned to the microphone and the wind began to die down.

"Thank you." The Pokémon Master said, his calm exterior in complete contrast to the anger he had just shown. "Please attempt to refrain from interrupting. I will take questions at the end, but until then remain quiet so I can continue." After a pause, where the silence prevailed, 'Champion' continued.

"I have known about the return of Team Rocket for some time. I have eliminated many of their bases around the four regions, but their main headquarters has thus far eluded our attempts to find it. I cannot go into any further detail, because of the nature of the situation. With respect to the attack, Silver Stadium is badly damaged, and large parts are no longer structurally sound. My Pokémon attempted to reinforce the structure during the attack which saved it from complete collapse. The quantity of explosives used were more than sufficient to completely level the stadium. I owe my Pokémon thanks for the lives that they saved. Despite their best efforts, they couldn't completely contain the attack. As a result, I must stand here and reveal the scale of the tragedy."

Silence reigned. Silver Stadium had a capacity of nearly fifty thousand. While the full extent of the damage hadn't been officially revealed, satellite images had helped show the damage to the building. One of the stands had almost completely collapsed, while many other parts had melted under the heat of the explosions. The field was completely destroyed. Bodies had been pulled out of the stadium for more than 36 hours afterwards, despite the number of Psychic Pokémon that were involved in the rescue operation.

"It is with a heavy heart that I must announce that two thousand, seven hundred and nineteen people were killed in the attack." 'Champion' said. "A further six thousand have been spread between medical facilities to be treated with any injury that is more than minor. More minor injuries have been treated by paramedics at the scene."

The Pokémon Master gave the crowd a moment to absorb the numbers. It was difficult for him. When the decision to make the Pokémon Master the head of state had been taken, there had never been a national emergency quite like this. In fact, throughout all of history, there hadn't been a situation like this. 'Champion' knew; he had checked. However, he knew what he had to do. It was a job he had trained for.

"There are also a number of people who appear to have been captured." 'Champion continued. "The majority of their names remain classified, subject to their relatives being informed but I can confirm that two of those captured were Mellanie Rigger and Aaron Greywind." 'Champion' raised his voice to cut over the renewed protests. "Their safe retrieval is our priority. I have a team out already attempting to track down the helicopters that were used to extract them, but I am of the belief that we will find them when we find the Rocket headquarters."

"In addition to the casualty figures, the damage to the stadium is severe. Silver Stadium will undergo a full inspection and will be rebuilt, it will just take time. The cost of the rebuilding will be borne by all four regions that fall under the jurisdiction of the Pokémon League. In times of need, friends will help out and Johto's need is great."

'Champion's' words were accepted quietly, with the majority of the audience still trying to process the numbers of casualties. Knowing that the time was right for uplifting, 'Champion' launched into the next part of his speech.

"The number of casualties reflects the severity of the attack, and without a doubt dictates the severity of the response." 'Champion' continued, speaking into the deathly silence. "There will be a time to mourn the dead, to remember them, but we are not at that time yet. I stand before you, not only as the head of state but as a person. To the families bereaved by this atrocity, I say this. I may not have a human family of my own, but to me, my Pokémon _are_ my family. And if anybody had attacked them in the way that Silver Stadium was attacked, I would be beyond furious. And so, I stand here, before the nation and before Team Rocket I say to those behind this atrocity only one thing. _Be afraid._ You have started a war, and it is one that we intend to win. I am coming for you."

'Champion' stopped talking to silence that stretched on. There was no applause; it wasn't appropriate. His words had been exactly what had been needed, enough to accept the tragedy and then to promise a response. He knew that while the scale of the attack had been driven home, people needed to know that revenge was on its way. It wouldn't bring back the dead but it would make living easier for those that were left. And he knew that he would be the one to launch the attack, although he couldn't announce it to anybody. If it became known that the Pokémon Master had left for the wilderness Team Rocket would surely strike. If they gained a foothold anywhere near civilians deaths would ensue. Since the war was out in the public eye, another fight like Goldenrod couldn't happen. It was irritating, given how well he operated alone but 'Champion' knew that his use of others would increase his standing in the eye of the public.

"Since I am aware of the public's desire to be heard, I will accept questions." The Pokémon Master said. Immediately hands shot up among the assembled reporters, drawing a wry smile from Steven.

"Who will be in charge of the response?" came the first question.

"I will be in overall charge of any operation." 'Champion' answered. "There will be no freelancers going after Team Rocket; if I don't know who our targets are, I cannot operate. Unity is required in our response. There will be many wishing to contribute to the response; Gyms across all four regions will be accepting trainers as part of the cities defences. As for the identity of any on the ground commander, that will remain classified until after any such operation."

"Did the Goldenrod incident have anything to do with Team Rocket?"

"Yes. I will not go into further details." 'Champion' said levelly, looking the man who had asked the question in the eye until the reporter looked away.

"Where is Cynthia?"

'Champion's' head shot around to look at where the question had come from. The focus of his gaze fell on a woman in her early thirties. She blanched as the reporters around her seemed to edge away slightly as she realized that the focus was on her completely.

"I only meant to ask, given that Lance and Steven are here…" the woman continued. "I mean, they are here, why isn't Cynthia?"

'Champion' continued to look at her for a few moments longer until it was completely clear that she had nothing else to say. Turning back to the cameras he looked up, while still making sure his hat obscured his face.

"Miss Shirona returned to Sinnoh following her decision to take up her role as Sinnoh Champion once more. Lance's presence here is due to the fact that it was his region that was targeted, while Steven has contributed to the relief effort by having his Pokémon aid in the rescue of those trapped."

"But Cynthia was not brought in?" came a voice from across the field. 'Champion' didn't bother to look as to where this one came from, merely pressed on with his answer.

"I did not request Steven's presence; he is here of his own accord. I also did not request Miss Shirona's presence, and as such she has felt that this is not her place."

The woman to have first asked about Cynthia spoke up once again.

"I have been to Sinnoh." Gazes fell on her once again, but this time she carried on far more confidently. "Cynthia is not there."

"Perhaps you haven't looked sufficiently hard." 'Champion' said, hoping that the reporter would get the hint. There was a ripple of surprise that 'Champion' would say anything as a joke, but it was quickly stifled as the woman carried on.

"Or she isn't there. What is your administration hiding from us?" Silence fell across the field as the weight of the accusations was felt, but 'Champion' didn't respond. Emboldened the woman continued.

"You hiding information from the public led to the disaster in Silver Town. You cannot lead the world by yourself 'Champion'. You have a duty to the public to share information, perhaps you'd care to do so?" Once again 'Champion' didn't answer. "Has she been taken by Team Rocket as well? She left her post after Goldenrod which you have admitted had something to do with Team Rocket, is she on a mission?"

Viewers around the four regions were leaning forwards in their seats as the reporter continued to hurl accusations at the Pokémon Master. So caught up in her moment she hadn't realized that her colleagues around her were backing away slowly. The world watching had realized that she may had gone too far although 'Champion' hadn't yet moved a muscle. However, he suddenly spoke and she paled.

"Are you finished, Miss Rinot?" 'Champion' said coldly. "I am aware that you are trying to get a great story Miss Rinot but this is not the place. Furthermore, this is not the way I would expect you to conduct a line of inquiry during a state of national emergency. I have read what you have written, damning of my every move since I earned my title. I have completely ignored everything you have written; I am above such petty point-scoring. Perhaps I had hoped that at such a time as this, you and your colleagues could have put aside your desire for a story and act in an appropriate way. Accusing me of negligence and claiming that I have to share absolutely every aspect of a military campaign with you is not in keeping with my hopes."

'Champion's' voice had remained completely level, despite its edge. However, the reporters around him had backed away while Miss Rinot was frozen.

"As Pokémon Master I invoke act seven of the constitution and declare a state of national emergency. There will be a state of martial law across all four regions, enforced by the local police forces and supported by the Gyms. Furthermore, the Pokémon League will be operating under a media blackout. Once this situation is resolved I will hold a conference similar to this, but until then I will not speak to any person in public. Any attempt to get a story from a member of the Pokémon League will result in the arrest of the journalist at fault.

'Champion' turned on his heel and strode away from the platform. Lance and Steven turned and followed as they were led by the Pokémon Master into Indigo Stadium, leaving a stunned, silent audience behind them.

* * *

"Damn." Agent muttered as he watched 'Champion' disappear into Indigo Stadium. Next to him Giovanni made a steeple with his fingers as the screen turned to a reporter sat in an office and blacked out.

"That is a blow." Giovanni agreed. "What is our situation?"

"There are forces ready to attack as soon as 'Champion' leaves Indigo. When he does we will take the Lily of the Valley Island and the Sinnoh administration buildings. After that has fallen we shouldn't have too much opposition as we move through Sinnoh. Rig just one city and we win; they will not dare attack us if we hold the lives of millions in our hand."

Giovanni nodded slowly, before looking at the man in front of him. He had had his reservations about Agent for some time, but the man was so effective. This latest plan showed just what he was capable of. Giovanni hadn't realized quite what he would be doing when he gave the go ahead for the attack on Silver Stadium. He bowed his head slightly, he had come a long way from the businessman he once was. As time had passed Team Rocket had stopped being so focused on furthering his own business interests and become more and more criminal. He had slowly lost his business acquisitions over time and he had little left. Now Agent had taken a step that had turned Team Rocket from a simple criminal organization into the largest terrorist organisation ever to exist. A step that he wasn't entirely sure he had wanted to happen. Up until the point where he had destroyed Silver Stadium, Giovanni had hoped that he might be able to be reincorporated to society. Agent had put paid to that; 'Champion' knew who Giovanni was and knew that he was behind Team Rocket. He had decided after the attack that if 'Champion' was going to come for him, he was going to make it as costly as possible. He was never a man to do things by halves.

Despite this, since the attack Giovanni had been worried. Worried that he wouldn't be able to stand against the power of the Pokémon League. As far as he was aware, there were no back-ups for the base he was currently hiding in and he didn't believe that the Pokémon Master couldn't find it. If Mewtwo had been able to do so, 'Champion' could. Whenever he came up against the Pokémon Master, Giovanni found himself so far behind it was almost not worth fighting. And that was the man who had just announced to the entire world that he would be devoting himself to a campaign to hunt down Team Rocket. And Giovanni didn't think he would survive. Such a realization had driven his decision to try to cause damage. However, there was a line that he didn't intend to cross twice. Mass murder was not something he agreed with, and couldn't permit. Had he realized the full extent of what Agent had been planning, he would have stopped him.

Since the attack on Silver Stadium he had men following Agent. Looking through files and old records. They had uncovered a surprisingly small amount given the man's importance to Team Rocket, but they had found enough. The previous night, Giovanni had waited until Agent had left for one of his usual walks, to a destination he now knew, and had gone to talk to Mewtwo. The Genetic Pokémon had listened sullenly, but brightened as the conversation went on. He had listened to what Giovanni wanted and cautiously agreed. When Agent had returned that night, Giovanni had started to make his move.

Now, as Agent stood in front of him, Giovanni was ready. The door behind Agent opened, and Mewtwo walked in. Giovanni nodded to the Genetic Pokémon who inclined his head back.

"I am curious about how you encouraged Mewtwo to be under our control." Giovanni said, stressing the 'our' slightly. Agent jumped slightly, but then inclined his head.

"I persuaded him. The details are not important."

"Still." Giovanni pressed. "I feel they are. Please, do share, in case I need to do similar when you are away."

Agent smiled slightly. "I made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

"Which was?"

"Is it important?"

"Yes." Giovanni said sharply, and Agent inhaled slightly. Behind him Mewtwo stood impassively, as if awaiting a command.

"When I detected Mewtwo, I discovered that he would do as we said as long as we promised not to use him to cause extreme damage. Furthermore, I promised to kill if he didn't obey."

"Ah." Giovanni said. "I understand. Tell me Agent, are you aware of what Team Rocket was set up to do?"

Agent blinked. "No."

"It was many years ago. I was an upcoming businessman, and the Pokémon Master at the time had put pressure on the region champions to raise taxes and restrict areas of research. Team Rocket was created to give me the means to pursue dreams that I had, dreams that I couldn't pursue legally."

Agent didn't know where Giovanni was going, so merely waited quietly.

"Over time, I found that I was being driven further away from mere business arrangements and into the realms of true criminals. Attacks, kidnappings and violent crime started to edge in. I sat back and watched my life's dream be slowly pulled apart. Despite this, I needed Team Rocket. They have provided the money and security I needed to be able to conduct the experiments I wanted. I have innovations that could revolutionize the world. Mewtwo has been controlled by some of them; the ability to deliver shocks to a system without damaging the system too much. Do you know what I had wanted that for? I wanted it to be used for electric Pokémon, to make them stronger. We have similar ways of strengthening other types of Pokémon. Mewtwo himself is an example of what I had hoped to achieve; a Pokémon created genetically. Cloned. It was for these reasons that I allowed Team Rocket to continue its activities; despite the crimes they were committing. Team Rocket was still at the forefront of science, where I had dreamed I would be."

Agent stood silently, listening to Giovanni talk. He was unsure what the relevance was; Team Rocket had moved away from science and towards the realms of what Agent considered to be proper crime. He had put the framework in place for a coup that would put Team Rocket on top of the world. And Giovanni was talking about his childhood dream?

"When Mewtwo had been successfully cloned, I found that I had begun to lose my way. I took Mewtwo, and put him in a suit which amplified his psychic strength, another innovation that I could not share with the world. I used him to demonstrate the power that I had been able to achieve; my greatest achievement. Yet I had already lost my way. I did not see what Mewtwo was; a living being. I saw him as an experiment for what I could do. It was a mistake."

Giovanni leaned forwards, the light throwing his face into sharp relief.

"It has been as I rebuilt Team Rocket that I realized I had lost my way. We used the opportunity to cut out parts of Team Rocket that were once crucial. I never wanted my name to be carried by an organization quite like the one I had built. And then you joined Agent. You joined, and quickly became an invaluable asset. You orchestrate our greatest missions, and launch our strongest attacks. And now you've brought down the Pokémon League on my head. When 'Champion' gets here, tell me how you expect to stand against him. You cant. In fact, if you had your way, you wouldn't be here. You would be leading an attack on the Sinnoh region which would give you the potential to commit mass murder. I would take the blame and you would be able to pick up the pieces of Team Rocket, take over and have a huge organization at your fingertips. You were planning a coup. And not against the Pokémon League, against me."

Agent stood stunned as the meaning of having Mewtwo behind him suddenly became clear. He spun, lashing out psychically, but the Genetic Pokémon was too quick. Agent was lifted off his feet, his strength being overwhelmed by Mewtwo. Giovanni stood up.

"I don't like what you've done with my organization. I don't like how you've plotted to get rid of me, and I don't like how you hid the fact that you had your own hold over Mewtwo. Before you try to talk him out of it, Cynthia has been moved. She is no longer your leverage, Agent. I will give you to the Pokémon League and inform them that you were responsible for the attack on Silver Town. I do not expect a pardon, but as long as I bring you down with me, I will be happy. Take him away Mewtwo."

The Genetic Pokémon's eyes glowed blue once again and Agent floated towards the door that opened for him. As the door shut behind the two of them, Giovanni sat back down again with a smirk on his face.

"I was right all along. Mewtwo is there to be controlled by humans. You just have to tell him what he wants to hear." He pressed a button on his desk, and another door across the room opened, with a scientist walking in.

"Is the armour ready?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes sir. We have a small number of armour units that we can use for other Pokémon." the scientist answered, his head bowed.

"Do so. Are the upgrades to Mewtwo's armour in place yet?"

"He has agreed to let us put the improvements in place" the scientist said. "Do you still want to be present when they are turned on sir?"

"I do." Giovanni said, relaxing in his chair. "When will you be ready?"

"Within an hour or so."

"Good. Inform me when you are ready. Ensure that armour for my Pokémon is brought here; I intend to be protected for the coming battle."

"Yes Sir. I will have them sent up immediately."

"Dismissed."

The scientist nodded his head, before turning and leaving the room. He had heard about Agent's betrayal of Giovanni and knew how foolish it was. Giovanni hadn't held his place at the top of Team Rocket for so long by being politically naïve. It was virtually impossible to surprise the man. He should know, he had been there from the beginning, Giovanni's most trusted scientist. He entered his lab and saw started giving orders, before turning to face Mewtwo. The Genetic Pokémon was stood proud, stripped of his armour. He had been promised that the improvements to his newest armour would enable him to develop his psychic abilities beyond anything he had ever experienced. And Giovanni had been sincere when he spoke to him, apologised for their previous understandings and his treatments. He was looking forward to seeing a change in Giovanni; the promise that the Rocket leader would accept whatever punishment the Pokémon League inflicted. As the first piece or armour was attached, Mewtwo relaxed. He could trust Giovanni now. He wondered what Ash would say when he found out about the changes wrought in Giovanni. His gamble of listening to Giovanni had paid off.

* * *

"It's simple." 'Champion' said. "I know where Team Rocket is, and I know I am able to defeat them. I have proven this before. I will take my Pokémon there and I will end the threat of Team Rocket. Your responsibility will be to protect the four regions. Team Rocket may try to attack. I will return in a few days."

The two men in front of him exchanged glances, something that had become extremely common when they were around 'Champion'.

"Are you sure?" Lance said. "I mean, they know you're coming, surely they will try to trap you?" When there was no response from 'Champion' Lance pressed on. "They have Mewtwo and they have Agent. I know your Pokémon are strong, but surely if there is anybody who can beat you it will be that pair? Not to mention the number of other Pokémon that they will surely have?"

"Agent is the most dangerous man I have known in my time as Head of Hoenn." Steven said. "He is coupled with the most powerful Pokémon in the world. Are you sure you don't need back-up?"

'Champion' smiled slightly under his hat, out of view, but waited for them to say the obvious.

"You said after you faced Agent once that he was a psychic." Lance continued. "Stronger than Sabrina. I have faced Sabrina when she has used her powers in battle; she is virtually unbeatable. Agent is stronger with stronger Pokémon. When you faced them in Silver Town, they decided to flee instead of fight, something that we now see was part of their plan. If you go after them you're backing them into a corner, and they will fight back stronger. Do you have a counter that you haven't informed us of?"

'Champion' reached up to his hat, and slowly pulled it off. As his face came into view, Lance and Steven saw the smile on his face, before their eyes were drawn to his. One danced with energy, the other dark. Next to him, Espeon looked up, drawn by his sudden desire to reveal secrets. He looked down at his partner, before looking back to the two shocked men in front of him.

"You wonder how I know I can beat them." 'Champion' said. It was not a question, simply a statement. "There are various reasons. Before I go into them, I remind you that our conversations are confidential. If anybody hears about what I'm about to tell you, your career will be over."

The simple statement shocked Lance and Steven back into the reverie they were just emerging from. The fear of losing their titles, and their careers was terrifying. As they looked at 'Champion', their attention completely focused, he continued to speak.

"Firstly, some of my Pokémon have fought against Mewtwo before. Underneath Goldenrod, the reason he was trying to get you to flee was because he knew he couldn't stop me. Secondly, when I was away from civilization in training, I learned how to use something that was believed to be lost to humans. Aura. That is how I defeated Agent; I am just as strong as he is. It is also the reason for my eye which had Cynthia so intrigued."

His last words finally broke through the reveries of the two Elite Four Leaders. "You mean Cynthia knew this?" Steven stuttered out.

"No. Cynthia saw my eyes. Although she may have guessed. But suffice it to say, I am confident that I will be able to defeat Mewtwo and Agent."

"And if you don't?" Lance said. "I mean, it's possible that you will lose."

A small chuckle escaped 'Champions' lips. "Unlikely."

"But still possible" Lance pressed. "What do we do if you fall?"

"If I fall? Aren't you over-dramatizing this?" 'Champion asked.

Lance had the grace to look slightly sheepish, but he didn't back down. "The fact remains that they have proven they are capable of killing, and it can happen to anybody, even you."

'Champion' sighed. "What do you want?" he asked.

"To know who leads us." Lance said. "I find it hard to be led by somebody I don't know. What is your name, 'Champion'? Somebody should know."

"Somebody does know." 'Champion' replied, his voice hardening slightly. "When I took won my title, I told Charles Goodshow. Since then he has been more than willing to let me run the Pokémon League, only appearing where required. He remembers me from before I vanished and trusts me. And I him. Why should I tell you?"

Lance hung his head. He had wanted to know, but hadn't expected much luck.

"However, should you both prove to be completely trustworthy, I will tell you eventually." 'Champion' continued, raising Lance's hopes again. "Just not yet. Now, you have your jobs, I have mine. I will see you when I return. Good day gentleman."

And with that the Pokémon Master strode out of the room.

As the door swung shut, Lance turned to Steven. "We can't let him go alone."

"Why not?" Steven asked. "I don't want what happened to Cynthia to happen to us as well."

"Then we will do it right. There are powerful trainers who are signing up at Gyms across the four regions. Just pick some of them and one of us will lead them. The other will remain here to coordinate the defence." Steven looked thoughtful, but didn't interrupt so Lance continued. "If we can find out where they are then we can arrive to help. If nothing else, Champion will need people to help bring back any captured Rockets. And if he does get into trouble then more trainers can only help."

Steven looked at his colleague, before nodding. "I agree. We will get into contact with the gyms and get as many trainers as possible. Minimum age of 18?" Lance nodded. "And Metagross will tell us where 'Champion' is going. We can use Psychic Pokémon to get us there quickly."

"Metagross will?" Lance asked confusedly. "What do you mean?"

Steven stood up and smiled as his shirt rode up just enough to reveal that he was missing one Pokéball. "I've learned from experience that it always pays to be prepared" the Hoenn Champion said.

* * *

Mellanie stirred from her sleep, which felt like it had been for far longer than usual. She stretched sleepily, and snuggled down into her bed, not bothering to open her eyes. She had the Johto final, and so needed her sleep. A moment later and she sat bolt upright, looking around. She was in a stereotypical cell, made of metal and with a door set in a single wall. There was no window, and very little light, leaking in from a grill at the top of the metal door. Reaching for her waist, she felt the absence of Pokéballs. It was funny how much she noticed the absence, despite only having them a year. Mellanie rolled off the bed, and approached the door, standing on tiptoe to try to see out of the grill at the top. She couldn't get high enough to see anything but ceiling. Frowning at the door she retreated to the bed and tried to move it, only to find that it was welded to the wall. There was nothing else in the room, except the mattress on the bed and a water jug, although she wasn't thirsty. It was like she had just drunk a lot, although she hadn't since the start of the final, whenever that was.

Mellanie dragged the mattress to the door, and folded it up. After she'd folded it twice, giving silent thanks for the flimsy nature of it, she tried to stand on it again. This time she was a bit closer to the grill, and could see out of the door by jumping. Her first jump showed her nothing, but after she'd gotten used to looking quickly she began to build up a picture of the corridor outside. A series of doors along the corridor all looked like cell doors, but she couldn't see into any of them. There was a guard in front of the door a short way along, but he didn't seem interested in her. She couldn't go anywhere.

Mellanie dragged the mattress away from the door and returned it to the metal bed, before lying down on it. She wanted to try to work out what she could do. She remembered battling against Aaron in the final, down to her last two Pokémon. Flaaffy had fought against Absol, and was struggling to pin down the Disaster Pokémon. Then an explosion, and men sprinting onto the pitch. They ordered her to recall Flaaffy which she did, and then she didn't remember anything else. It was galling to not know anything. She could be anywhere. The only group she knew of that could even contemplate such an attack was Team Rocket. But they had been crushed in Goldenrod. She had been there. Surely they couldn't recover fast enough to do something like this so soon after?

She turned to face the wall. There was no way she could know. She was completely isolated from the outside world, inside her cell was quiet. Noise from outside never seemed to really reach inside. She guessed it was the tiny space which was not wall. Noise would struggle to get in through such a small hole. Although… her knowledge of physics was hardly spectacular. As she contemplated she realized how cold it actually was now she had gotten out of bed. She reached for the blanket by the bed and pulled it back over herself, curling up for extra warmth. As she tried to make herself as small as possible, the enormity of her position began to wash over her. Nobody knew where she was. Nobody knew how to find her. Nobody could save her. Mellanie knew that she was strong for a 10-year-old, her family situation had seen to that. Her parents were business orientated, and didn't have time for their daughter. They didn't care about Pokémon. They hadn't objected to her going on a journey, but they hadn't done anything to help her either. She hadn't felt welcome at home. It had been part of the reason that she had gotten so close to Sam; his family had always made her feel welcome. Sam's parents had talked about how they would miss both youngsters when they left for their journeys. Something that her own parents had never said. She hadn't spoken to them since she had left New Bark Town; she wasn't interested. They might have been her blood family, but as far as she was concerned, they weren't really her parents. Mellanie shivered. She wanted Sam there, somebody who would hug her, and keep an eye on her. A friend, no matter what. The closest thing to family she had ever had. But he wasn't there. Feeling more alone than she ever had in her life, Mellanie lay back down on the bed and started to cry.

* * *

Mewtwo stood in front of Giovanni, covered completely in his new armour. They were on a training field, giving them plenty of space to move around and test the suit. The Rocket boss was smiling as he saw Mewtwo unresisting and waiting for him to turn on the suit.

"Before we begin Mewtwo, I have something I would like to discuss with you." Giovanni said, causing the Genetic Pokémon to incline his head slightly. Mewtwo was impatient to find out to what extent the suit could strengthen his abilities, but would wait for Giovanni.

"You used to hate me because you felt I exploited you, correct?" Giovanni asked. Mewtwo nodded. "And you felt I tricked you?"

" _Yes"_ Mewtwo said, speaking into Giovanni's head. He had found that he wasn't able to see into Giovanni's mind, something that irritated him. Agent had developed the trick shortly after Cynthia's capture, and had clearly taught it to his boss. It meant that he had no way of knowing if Giovanni was telling the truth, except for his body language. Something that Mewtwo wasn't particularly good at reading; he relied on brains, not body. Giovanni seemed sincere though.

"And yet I never did. I told you that the suit I gave you would make you stronger, and it did. You felt that I was using you for my own schemes, which was true. However, I have to ask you one thing. When has anybody done anything differently?"

Mewtwo lowered his head in confusion. He didn't understand what he was being asked. Cynthia had never used him, and neither had 'Champion'.

" _I don't understand."_ The Pokémon said to the man in front of him.

"What was Cynthia doing when we captured her?" Giovanni asked. "She was using you to fight us. And 'Champion' did the same thing; he used you to bring the Pokémon League down on us."

" _That's not true."_ Mewtwo growled. " _'Champion' never did anything of the sort."_

"Cynthia did though." Giovanni said. "And 'Champion' hasn't yet, but he will. It is the nature of humans to exploit, Mewtwo. I wouldn't expect you to understand, you don't know us as well. However, I need to know if I can rely on you."

" _Rely on me?"_

"I can't guarantee that the Pokémon League will accept my surrender. I do not intend to die here, without being allowed to release my inventions. If this happens, will you fight for me?"

" _Against the Pokémon League?"_

"Yes. I need to know before I turn this suit on. Because if you won't it is because you will fight for them and I can't allow that."

" _I won't fight for either side. I have had enough of fighting."_ Mewtwo growled, troubled. This wasn't what he had expected.

"I am relieved to hear that you won't be against me." Giovanni said with a warm smile. "But will you fight for me?"

" _No."_

Giovanni raised an eyebrow. "Well in that case, I can't turn this suit on to aid you."

" _You won't?"_

"No. And you've lost your usefulness Mewtwo." Giovanni pulled out a button and pressed it. Electrical impulses surged directly into Mewtwo's nervous system, far stronger than ever before. A Jolteon appeared at Giovanni's side, as he smiled genially at Mewtwo.

"You will learn Mewtwo. You can always be replaced. Now I will ask once more, will you fight for me unreservedly?"

* * *

Ash strode back and forth in front of his Pokémon, agitated. They were ready to teleport to the Rocket base, but he wasn't happy. He felt there was more he needed to say. He turned to face them, ceasing his pacing.

"Are you all ready for this?" he asked. There were nods from the assembled Pokémon and he grimaced. "You understand that this will be the hardest we have ever fought? This is Team Rockets final stand, Giovanni will know it, and Agent will know it. They will not run; they can't. Not after the attack on Silver Stadium. We have to hunt them down, or public opinion will turn against us. Furthermore, the Rockets that are captured will be put on trial. We cannot commit crimes. This has to be done properly. The strategy is simple; knock out Rockets that you find. If they attempt to use lethal force, take an appropriate response. I will go for Giovanni and Mewtwo, Espeon with me."

As he spoke, the Pokémon waited in silence. It was unlike their master to worry like this, but they weren't surprised. Espeon had spoken to them about the strain of the public eye, something Ash had avoided for as long as most of them knew him. He had gone over this plan three times before, but they would just wait for him to give the command to go. They knew that their response to the atrocity had to be quick and strong, or public opinion would turn. They just had to find a way to ensure that they could manage to do so.

"Once you have cleared a region, move on. I want this done quickly." Ash concluded, before turning to Espeon. She looked at him before mewing gently. Ash smiled back, before sighing. "I know I'm worrying. I just can't help but think that there is something I'm missing. Yet we can't wait any longer." He turned to Alakazam and gave a short, sharp nod. The Psychic-Type crossed his spoons and in a flash of light the entire team vanished.

* * *

Mewtwo slowly climbed to his feet, groaning. He had trusted Giovanni and it had backfired. He was cursing himself furiously for his slip. After this was over, he promised himself he would permanently avoid humans. They couldn't be trusted. He now understood why many Pokémon attacked on sight; they were tired of being exploited. Across the field Giovanni stood behind a Jolteon that had appeared while he was on the ground. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed as he realized that the Jolteon had armour on, similar to his own merely etched with lightning bolts. Mewtwo focused his energy, to fling the Jolteon out-of-the-way without overexerting himself. As the attack struck, Jolteon lifted slightly before Mewtwo lost his psychic grip and his opponent settled down once again.

"I thought you would find that." Giovanni called. "We have designed the armour to be resistant to attacks, although Psychic ones are the hardest to block. Although, that was somewhat weaker than expected. I assure you, Jolteon won't show the same restraint."

As Giovanni spoke, a lightning bolt surged at Mewtwo who threw a hand up in front of his face to deflect the attack. As he did so, Jolteon's armour started to crackle and the lightning bolt built-in intensity. Mewtwo grimaced as the pressure on his shield increased progressively. Just when he was ready to retaliate, he felt another surge in his own armour that caused him to collapse, his shield failing and the lightning bolt smashing him off his feet. Giovanni watched in satisfaction as the Genetic Pokémon hit the ground and didn't move. He was about to step forwards when he heard a radio at his waist crackle.

"Yes?" he said into it.

"Gate guard Sir."

"Report."

"A group of Pokémon have appeared Sir. They are heading for us. They seem to be led by the Pokémon Master"

"Are the armoured Pokémon ready?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. I'll be up imminently. Have them meet me at the top of the lift."

The radio died, as Giovanni looked across the field at Mewtwo, who was still not moving, and barely even breathing, the damage from wounds across his body showing through cracks in his armour. "I made your armour weaker Mewtwo." Giovanni said to the fallen Pokémon. "It breaks easier. It would have helped you focus your strength to unprecedented levels though. You clearly wasted that opportunity. All that is left is for me to thank you. You have given me an extremely successful test of the new armour; it resists attacks and increases the strength of ours significantly. This should be enough to deal with what 'Champion' is bringing for me."

Giovanni turned and left the training field, Jolteon at his heels, to deal with the team that didn't know what they were in for. Behind him Mewtwo lay, unmoving, and crushingly defeated.


	25. Chapter 25

Agent sat quietly in his cell underneath the Rocket base. He had been left in there by Mewtwo, but as the Pokémon had released him, Agent had given a simple warning; he would get revenge. Mewtwo had just looked at him and shook his head before turning and leaving. Agent had simply smirked at the Pokémon's back.

Now he just sat facing the door. Patience was what he needed. Despite his outward disposition being utterly calm, Agent was inwardly seething. He guessed that Mewtwo had told Giovanni that he had captured Cynthia, and gone looking. His plans had been close to fruition; Giovanni was correct, he had planned to take over Team Rocket. Had he gained control of the Sinnoh Region he would have had a huge bargaining chip. The Pokémon League would have had no choice but to negotiate. Except that required him to be in Sinnoh, not underneath a Rocket headquarters in the middle of nowhere. And when the Pokémon League came, Giovanni would hand him over, no questions asked. He remembered the fight against 'Champion'; he did not think he could rely on the man's mercy.

There was a distant crash which caused Agent to look up from his thoughts. He stood up and approached the grill in the door at the top to look out. The guard outside just glanced at him before smiling grimly but made no move. Clearly he was ordered to keep Agent where he was regardless of any other events. If the Pokémon League found him in a cell, Giovanni's position would be strengthened. Agent moved away and started to pace. He hoped he would get his chance to escape, but until then he had to be patient. One of his worst skills.

* * *

Charizard swooped down low before blasting another group of Pokémon out of the path of Sceptile who took the opportunity to move forwards. While it was difficult to see from the ground, Charizard could see that the number of Rockets was reducing and the flow out of the headquarters had effectively dried up. He banked sharply to avoid another wave of strikes before he took a group of aerial opponents out and then drifted back to where 'Champion' was battling. As he came down to land next to his master, Espeon appeared at their side.

"Yes Charizard?" 'Champion' asked as the Pokémon settled.

" _We have nearly broken through. No more Rockets are coming from the building."_ Charizard said through Espeon. " _Giovanni appears to be watching from above the entrance."_

"So he is still here?"

" _Yes."_

'Champion' didn't answer, but there was an expression on his face that scared Espeon. It was almost… feral. Espeon look at Charizard to see that the Flame Pokémon taking to the sky once again. She sighed. Her master was completely focused on victory, and had been for some time. She just hoped that he would go back to how he was after this was over. After they no longer had to fight.

* * *

Giovanni emerged from the lift and strode out. Two men stood waiting for him. One held out a Pokéball and recalled the Jolteon that had followed Giovanni. Another held out a hand and passed six Pokéballs to his boss. Giovanni nodded to them and strode forwards as they fell into step behind him. He reached the door to the Rocket base and took a sharp turn to the left, before climbing a series of stairs. At the top was another door that led to a balcony that overlooked the gate. The guards that were usually there were gone, having been forced to run by 'Champions' Charizard. Giovanni stopped and looked out across the battlefield that had sprung up in front of his base.

In the distance he could see where his Rockets had first met the attackers. There was a line of defeated Pokémon trying to recover from what looked like being steamrolled. The distance between groups of fallen Pokémon showed the speed that 'Champion' had moved. But then they had started to slow. More Rockets had poured out of the headquarters, and the attackers were having to fight their way through them which took time. Even so, it was quickly clear how badly Team Rocket was faring. Giovanni could see the number of Rockets that had fallen along the side of the battlefield. Giovanni turned to the man at his side.

"How many men did we have in the base?"

"Around seven hundred Sir." The man replied instantly.

Giovanni frowned. A lot of men had been lost in the aftermath of the Goldenrod trouble, and more had simply fled. There was a perceived image of Team Rocket as a force in decline, something that Giovanni knew to be true. While many of the men who fought believed that Giovanni had stayed to fight because he felt they could win, the truth was a little less favourable. Giovanni had nowhere else to run. And the danger was clear when looking down; if there were only seven hundred in the base then most were already outside. And nearly beaten he noted as the front line moved ever closer to his vantage point. It was nearly time for his own last stand.

* * *

Espeon leaped forwards and used an attack to knock the Pokémon in front of her out-of-the-way. And suddenly there was no more. She stopped and looked around in surprise. She hadn't realized how far they come since the fight started. Rockets had been sent sprawling, their Pokémon defeated. As the rest of the team finished off their final opponents, they formed a line facing the base, looking at Giovanni.

The Rocket boss seemed fairly relaxed about the whole scene, calmly stepping inside the building again, followed by his two men. A few moments later they reappeared out of the main door and strolled forwards. They came to a halt some twenty metres away from 'Champion's' Pokémon. 'Champion' stepped out from the group and strolled forwards, closing the distance. Giovanni smirked and moved forwards, meeting him at the mid-point between the two forces.

"Giovanni."

"'Champion'"

"This is the end." 'Champion' said. "We both know this is a fight that you cannot win. My Pokémon have ripped your organisation apart. If you surrender, I will make sure that it is taken into account."

Giovanni smirked. "You think you have beaten me? Let me tell you Pokémon Master, just because your Pokémon are _naturally_ stronger than any other in the world doesn't mean that they can't be beaten."

'Champion' raised an eyebrow but didn't bother to say anything else. He didn't feel the need to bandy words, and turned away. As he did though he heard Giovanni's mocking voice over his shoulder.

"Time to run little 'Champion'. Or watch your world collapse around you."

As he approached his Pokémon, 'Champion' heard the sound of Pokémon being released. He turned around and saw eighteen Pokémon, facing them. Each one encased in armour similar to what Mewtwo had once worn.

"End this" he snapped to his Pokémon. "Charizard, Blast Burn."

The Flame Pokémon looked at his master, before seeing the look on his face. He threw his head back and fired his most powerful attack at the group of Pokémon in front of them. As it approached there was a shout and a flash, before a huge explosion, which caused all of the Pokémon to brace themselves. As the smoke began to clear, 'Champion' started in surprise. The Pokémon in front of him were still standing. Not only were they still standing, they looked ready for a fight. They hadn't even seemed to notice the marks left by the devastatingly powerful attack.

"Take them out." 'Champion' ordered.

His Pokémon surged forwards to be met by the last Pokémon that Team Rocket had. 'Champion' started to move around the battlefield to where Giovanni and his two henchman watched calmly, but was stopped when a Pokémon landed in front of him. A quick glance told him that it was a new one, in addition to the ones that were causing his Pokémon trouble. And in the same armour. 'Champion' frowned, before stepping forwards and slamming his fist into the chest piece of the Primeape that had landed in front of him, only for the Pokémon to react quicker than should have been possible. It grabbed his fist and deflected it before retaliating with a series of strikes that forced 'Champion' backwards. A growl emitted from his throat as he drew on his aura. He would need it.

* * *

"We need to move now." Lance said. "That explosion… Only 'Champion' could have produced something like that."

"Probably." Steven conceded, his voice emanating from the phone in Lances hand. "And if he did?"

"What do you mean if he did? If he did we need to go and help with whatever was so big that it required such an attack!"

"Lance calm down." Steven said patiently. "If 'Champion' struggles with it, what chance do you realistically have?"

Lance stopped pacing around. "Come on, we can't just sit here. He could be in trouble just a mile away from me!"

"Lance, I know that you want to get involved. But you need to realize that this is what you have to do. 'Champion' cannot protect us all. We must let him do what he thinks he can. If he is genuine trouble and you are certain, then you have my blessing to get involved. However, when I agreed to remain here, you promised to listen to my advice. Stay where you are; there are no signs of Team Rocket striking at the regions, so 'Champion' has clearly still got them fighting him."

Lance threw his hands up in frustration and ended the call, before resuming his pacing. Around him were nearly fifty trainers who were sat inside tents, patiently waiting for orders to move forwards. The tents weren't really necessary, it was a precaution, in case they were here for some time. They were some of the strongest trainers that Lance and Steven had been able to find, and their combined power was terrifying. Although, having heard from some of them who had been at Cynthia's training camp, they still would struggle against 'Champion'. Something that his own experience had confirmed.

A call was heard, and Lance looked up. A small group of trainers was moving towards him and the centre of the makeshift camp. He turned to face them as they approached.

"As far as we can tell, there are no buildings here except for the Rocket base." The first one said. "There doesn't seem to be another entrance to the base other than the main one. Given its remote location, we suspect that this is Team Rockets final stand."

"Thank you James." Lance said with a smile. "I appreciate you coming with us, your experience with Team Rocket is invaluable."

James chuckled. "You mean my time as a member? I still remember the day I decided to quit."

As the trainers around James started to move away, Lance leaned forwards. "Why did you leave? Team Rocket may not be the kindest organisation, but experience has shown me that they treat their members well enough."

The trainers who had scouted with James stopped and turned around again, only to be dismissed by Lance. James inclined his head in thanks, before sitting down next to the Dragon Master.

"I left because of a boy." James said. "We had been there for his entire journey, trying to steal his Pikachu. It feels a bit stupid when you think that for five years we fought against the same group of kids, trying to steal this one Pokémon. But we did. And then, one day we couldn't find him again."

"Surely you were just re-assigned?" Lance asked. "If your target vanished?"

"We were." James agreed. "Until a few months later we found the Pikachu again. Not the boy, just his Pikachu. We immediately tried to capture it, but it was stronger than before. In fact, Pikachu had always been stronger than us, but this time he had gotten much stronger. Our Pokémon were obliterated, and he didn't even seem to care or notice. That is when we realized something was wrong. After talking to him, we realized that Pikachu was sad about something, so Meowth started talking. After some time it transpired that Pikachu's trainer, the boy we had hunted for so long was dead. Pikachu didn't know what to do, but Meowth insisted that we should help him. That didn't really mean taking him to Team Rocket so we left."

Lance looked at him, before nodding. "Understandable. Where is the Pikachu now?"

"He belongs to Misty Waterflower."

"That Pikachu?" Lance said in surprise. "I saw him at the Johto League, he was incredible. Who was the trainer?"

"A boy called Ash Ketchum." James said. "I doubt that you have…"

"Wait." Lance said cutting across him. "That Pikachu, the one you permanently hunted, belonged to Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes." James said. "How do you remember him?"

"Simple." Lance said with a smile. "I saved the world with that boy. When Kyogre and Groudon were fighting in the Hoenn region, Ash and some of his friends helped me to stop them."

"You were there?" James said in surprise. "So were we!"

Lance looked at him before bursting out into laughter. "You are full of surprises James" he said with a smile, which was acknowledged with a nod.

Behind them, a shout rang out, causing Lance to spin to his feet a Pokéball already in his hand as he looked to where the shout came from. It came from a trainer facing the forest near to the camp. From it, there was a shadow emerging. A large shadow. Lance burst into movement, running for the edge of the camp, where more trainers were congregating. As he slowed to a stop at the edge of the camp, he realized that it was more than just one shadow. Five Pokémon had appeared, and were moving slowly, sedately towards the camp. As they came closer, Lance recognized them as Ursaring. However, unlike any other Ursaring that he had seen, these were far larger.

"Get Pokémon out." Lance ordered to those around him, causing a powerful group to begin appearing in front of him. "These will be stronger than any Pokémon you have faced before, so be ready."

As soon as the Ursaring came close attacks started firing out. To the surprise of many trainers, the Ursaring didn't even seem to notice. Lance frowned, and threw his Pokéball, causing Dragonite to appear.

"Dragonite, we need you here." The Dragon Master called. "Help us drive those Pokémon back."

When the Ursaring got much closer, they finally seemed to be feeling the impact of the attacks. Lance swung onto the back of Dragonite, who took to the sky and fired an attack down at the centre Ursaring. The trainers beneath him started to release more Pokémon and soon the Ursaring were being overpowered by the sheer weight of numbers, without ever reaching the trainers. As they turned and started to run for the forest, Lance called down for them to be allowed to escape.

Dragonite landed once again, and Lance swung off his Pokémons back. Before he could recall Dragonite though, another shout rang out. More Pokémon were emerging from the forest. Enough Pokémon that the numbers would be a lot more even. Lance climbed straight back onto his Pokémons back, ordering it into the sky and shouting down for the trainers to get back up the hill to defend themselves.

Long minutes passed as the Pokémon closed the gap slowly. And then, without any visible signal, they all charged.

* * *

'Champion' spun on his right foot, before crashing a fist into the Primeape's face. The Primeape which had struggled to keep up with the pace of his opponent couldn't get a fist up to block the attack. As a result he was sent flying up. Before he could come down, 'Champion' hurled aura at him, catapulting him away. As 'Champion' turned to survey the rest of the battle, he realized how powerful the armour made these Pokémon. His team was struggling to make headway, despite their extraordinary strength. Charizard was battling against an extremely stubborn Golem, whose armour seemed to be scorched in many places. Alakazam was stuck in a psychic struggle with another Alakazam, while Machamp was exchanging blows with a Machamp whose armour was speeding up its movements and strengthening its blows. The rest of the team in similar battles, although some of them seemed to be getting the upper hand.

'Champion' looked back around as the Primeape leapt forwards at him. He sighed, and drew upon more strength, determined to end it this time. As the Primeape descended, 'Champion' moved. Faster than even Primeape could follow, he ducked under the outstretched arms, slid between the Pokémons legs and spun to grip the armour at a joint around the neck from behind. 'Champion' pulled on the armour, ripping it free. Primeape turned, and tried to attack once again, but the removal of the armour had evidently slowed him down. 'Champion' threw the piece in his hands away, before twirling to dodge the strikes and then ripped the front half of the chest-piece off as well. Primeape roared in fury before charging at 'Champion' once again. As 'Champion' moved backwards to dodge the attacks, he could see that while the Pokémon had been slowed down and weakened by the removal of its armour, it was now rampaging. He glanced down at the armour and was surprised to see that inside there were some tubes. They had clearly fed into Primeape, which would explain its increased strength. 'Champion' parried a blow and kicked out, sending the Pokémon rolling backwards as he looked closer at the armour. He realized that some kind of booster had been pumped into the Pokémon. As the Primeape charged forwards once again, 'Champion' put his ever mounting anger into a single throw. The chest-piece caught the Primeape in the head and knocked it out, while sending the poor Fighting-Type flying to crash into the wall of the headquarters behind him.

'Champion' then turned and started to move towards Giovanni. The Rocket boss realized that his Primeape had been defeated, and whitened, before shouting a command and turning to run. 'Champion' was about to give chase when a Persian leapt in front of him. His fist flashed out once again, only to crash into yet more armour. As he blocked the Persian's attempt to attack him, he saw dust coming over a hill near the base. It was enough to force him to dive away as the Persian attacked giving his Ninetales time to crash into its opponent. 'Champion' looked up to see Giovanni running into the headquarters, and was about to give chase when he realized how his Pokémon were struggling. He needed to help them before he went after Giovanni. He rolled to his feet, cast one last look at the expanding dust cloud, which he could do nothing about and then surged forwards, hitting the Machamp that his was battling against, and gripping a piece of armour. It was clearly the easiest way to defeat these armoured, artificially strengthened Pokémon.

* * *

Lance swore as yet another Ursaring charged into the group of trainers he had around him. He had heard rumours of the strength of the Pokémon away from the regions, and their numbers since they didn't have humans to influence populations. The Pokémon out here were the strongest around, and there were lots of them. It was just unlucky that they had gotten into a fight with a large herd of Ursaring. Each one of their opponents was strong enough to take two or three Pokémon to defeat it, and they outnumbered the beleaguered defenders. Lance arced around the battle, still riding his Dragonite when he saw something that took him by surprise. Underneath the grass of the hill, where a rock had been until it was knocked away, was something metallic.

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam at that one there." Lance shouted, pointing to an Ursaring which was near to the metallic object. Dragonite shot the golden beam at the Ursaring, which caused it to sway and then collapse amid a small explosion as a torrent of flames crashed into it. Lance leapt off Dragonite's back, and landed next to the Ursaring that had now clearly been knocked out. The explosion had also shifted the rock away from the rest of the door that Lance had seen from above. James ran up to him, his Growlithe at his side before he realized what it was. A way out of the horrific mêlée that had erupted all over the hill.

Lance looked around to see Pokémon struggling everywhere as his Dragonite landed next to him. The Pokémon looked at him and Lance made his decision. He reached down and pulled the door open, before shouting out to the trainers around him.

"There is a way out. Through here!"

Trainers looked around, and some turned to run for safety, before Lance's voice cracked out again.

"Do not just run away!" Lance roared. "Slow retreat, only run if you have no Pokémon left."

The trainers sheepishly turned back towards the battle, but the few seconds had caused the Ursaring to make significant gains. Lance swore again, and told James to start pulling trainers in before he swung himself onto Dragonites back and surged forwards. He threw three Pokéballs into the air, as Dragonite shot over an area where Ursaring had begun to break through. Leaping off Dragonite once again, he landed as three of his Pokémon materialized in front of him.

"Alright." Lance said, a gleam in his eye. "My turn."

He began calling out instructions, causing his Dragonair, Kingdra and Salamence to drive surprised Ursaring back. James started to call to the trainers around him to retreat as he forced the Ursaring back one step at a time. As the trainers began to escape into wherever the door led, James stepped forwards to watch an elite battle. Lance was completely in tune to the battle, not even watching his Pokémon strike half of their attacks. He didn't need to, he knew whether it would connect or not as he called the instruction. As he fought on, he felt the joy of a battle. This was what he wanted to do, not the office job that his role entailed a significant part of the time. He wanted to _fight._ And as the observers were discovering, he was very good at it.

"Salamence, hold this area." Lance ordered, before taking Dragonair and Kingdra to a different part of the battlefield. When he got there he began calling out instructions once again, letting the Ursaring converge on him so the trainers could flee. A grin spread across his features as he saw more Ursaring begin to charge at him.

"Kingdra, Hydro Pump. Dragonair, Blizzard." Lance ordered.

Kingdra started firing a Hydro Pump in quick bursts, which were instantly frozen by the power of Dragonair's blizzard. The charging Ursaring were being caught by large icicles fired at very high power and struggled to keep moving forwards.

"Dragon Pulse."

Dragonair and Kindra reared up to fire the attacks, which Salamence also fired from across the hill. As the attacks hit their marks, Lance looked around to see that there were only two trainers left out of the door; himself and James.

"Return." Lance shouted, holding up three Pokéballs. All his Pokémon but Dragonite vanished, and his trademark landed by the door with a rock in his hands. James dropped through, and Lance followed before recalling Dragonite. The Pokémon threw the rock into the air before vanishing, and the doors were slammed shut, causing the rock to land on them once again, covering their escape route.

Lance replaced the Pokéball on his belt and nodded to James who was looking at him in awe after his battling. Looking around he realized that they were in what appeared to be a hall. The door was the only way to the outside, but a dark corridor led away from the room. Lance was pleased to see that the trainers in the room had Pokémon out and were treating them for the wounds suffered. As he finished looking around, Lance turned to James.

"Alright, where are we?"

* * *

Agent rolled calmly to his feet once again. He had sat quietly in his cell for long enough. Mentally, he unlocked the door and caused it to swing open. The guard outside turned to see what was going on, but was felled with a single blow. Agent moved down the corridor and found a series of shelves on the wall. Each one had a number, on it. Several had Pokéball belts on them. Agent picked up the ones from the shelf that corresponded to the cell he was in and tied the belt around his waist again. It felt good to have his Pokémon back.

Agent walked calmly down the hallway that was apparently devoid of human occupation, aside from the faces in some of the cell doors, to a room at the end. In this room was a computer, which Agent sat at. Despite his credentials being rejected he quickly bypassed the security and drew up video cameras from outside the base. He breathed in sharply, as he saw the Pokémon battling outside. 'Champions' Pokémon were overcoming a smaller force, but evidently struggling. The Pokémon that they were fighting were encased in armour, although there were also Pokémon lying around them that had bits of their armour stripped. Switching to another camera, Agent saw the devastation that the battle had caused. Hundreds of trainers were lying around, either injured or simply terrified. As well they might if they had gone up against 'Champion'. Agent suddenly realized that 'Champion' was not outside. That must mean that he was inside the base. He quickly closed the cameras; he didn't have time to try to find the Pokémon Master, all he could do was try to get away. A quick check of the prisoner list showed him that there had been eight people captured. He briefly considered taking one with him, but decided that it would be too much trouble. His only chance of getting away from 'Champion' was moving as quickly as possible. Particularly if Giovanni tried to give him up.

Agent stood up and moved away from the room, jogging away past the cells and into the base. He knew that he didn't have long to escape. Although he was glad he was on the bottom floor; the escape route that he had intended for himself if this ever happened was here. As he reached a corner he stopped, and turned to face a wall. The wall swung inwards and he stepped through. The door swung shut behind him and he allowed himself a smile. Nobody knew about this escape route; it couldn't be opened without either a Psychic Pokémon or being psychic yourself, and the men who had created it had all been killed in 'accidents'. By the time 'Champion' realized he was gone, he would be far away, and impossible to find.

* * *

'Champion' swung his fist at the Pokémon fighting Espeon, sending it flying. As he turned to his next target, he heard Espeon in his head.

" _We can finish up here. Get after Giovanni before he escapes again."_

'Champion' looked at his Pokémon who nodded once, before she turned her attention to another of the opponents. He turned and broke into a run, heading straight for the headquarters. As he crashed through the door he skidded to a stop. The building itself wasn't that large, particularly when compared to the other Rocket bases that he had been in. As he stopped moving and starting reaching out with his senses, he couldn't feel anybody. Extending further, he realized that he could feel Giovanni down stairs. Along with two humans, and something else. Something that felt empty. 'Champion' turned to the lift only to see that it was at the bottom. When he pushed the button, nothing happened.

'Champion' forced the doors open and jumped, landing on the roof of the elevator. He quickly opened up the emergency exit at the top of the elevator and dropped through, before striding forwards through the open doors. He was in a corridor. He strode down, using his senses to help him find Giovanni. At the end of the corridor he turned right, and then left. A few more turns led to him standing in front of a set of double doors. Moving through, 'Champion' froze. In front of him was a large training field. Giovanni, holding what appeared to be a rifle waiting at the far end. The two men who had been with him stood, looking somewhat lost nearby. However, what caused 'Champion' to stop moving was where the rifle was pointed. Not at himself but at a Pokémon at his feet. A grey Pokémon, with a purple tail and two blunt horns on its head. The Pokémons body was covered in injuries. On the ground nearby was a collection of armour pieces that had clearly just come from Mewtwo. Without being able to closely inspect the injuries it was impossible to tell how badly injured Mewtwo was, but it was evident that it was bad.

'Champion' began to move forwards again, being closely watched by Giovanni who eventually raised an arm.

"That's close enough I think." The Rocket boss said.

"I'll repeat my offer from earlier." 'Champion' said, his voice devoid of emotion. "Surrender to me, and I will see what I can do."

Giovanni snorted. "If I surrender at best I will be given life incarceration. That isn't a particularly attractive offer 'Champion'."

"It is the best I can do." 'Champion' replied. "Did you think you would escape punishment for the attack on Silver Stadium?"

"That attack wasn't even planned by me." Giovanni snapped. "Do you think I would be stupid enough to commit the one crime that would give you every reason you need to hunt me down? Terrorist actions have never been part of my plan."

"If you didn't order it, then who did?" 'Champion' asked.

"Agent."

"I see."

"He was planning a coup, assisted by you." Giovanni said, a hint of desperation in his voice. "The attack would bring you here and have you capture me. His intention was to be in Sinnoh, seizing control of the region in the absence of Cynthia, and hold the region hostage. By the time you returned, it would be all over. And I would have been captured, giving him total control of Team Rocket."

"So if you are innocent Giovanni, why didn't you surrender earlier?" 'Champion' asked. "Why are you stood over a Pokémon, with the clear threat to kill it? Why have you been experimenting on Pokémon, giving them armour that will give them the capacity to cause incredible destruction? Armour that forced them well beyond their normal capabilities?"

Giovanni bowed his head slightly. "I felt that you wouldn't give me a chance to explain. You came here attacking, trying to destroy Team Rocket. I needed something to try and defeat you."

"If you want to prove your innocence, start somewhere." 'Champion' said. "Where are the captured trainers?"

"In cells below."

"And Cynthia?"

"I don't know." Giovanni admitted. "We've been looking for her, but without success."

'Champion' didn't move, his eyes still hidden by his hat, but his gaze completely fixed on Giovanni.

"I had no choice!" Giovanni said, desperation completely clear now. "I have had Agent arrested to prove that I was separate from him, I wanted to hand myself in, I…"

" _Don't … listen to him."_

Giovanni froze, his eyes drawn to the Pokémon prone at his feet in disbelief. Mewtwo was still completely unmoving, but his voice was still clear, weak as it was.

" _He will… betray."_ Mewtwo said, the strain clear in the mental voice.

"Giovanni?" 'Champion' said, his voice questioning, stepping forwards. "Care to explain?"

Giovanni's response came in the form of a loud crack. He had pulled the trigger on the rifle, still pointed at Mewtwo's head.


	26. Chapter 26

Giovanni shut his eyes as he waited for the crack of the gunshot. A crack that never came. He looked down in surprise. His pulling of the trigger hadn't seemed to do anything. He released it, before trying again. Nothing happened. Cursing he raised the rifle above his head, intending to crash it down on Mewtwo's head, only to find it wrenched from his grasp. The Rocket boss spun to face the man in front of him. 'Champion' was there, already the rifle in his hand as he threw it across the room, before catching the arm that Giovanni tried to lash out with. He spun Giovanni around and forced him to his knees. The two Rockets who had been watching made a move forwards, causing 'Champion' to lash out. They were caught by the blast of force and sent flying into the wall, where they slumped to the floor, out cold.

Ignoring Giovanni, 'Champion' sank to his knees next to Mewtwo, before placing a hand on the injured Pokémons head. Sending out his energy he began to seal internal wounds, shocked at the condition Mewtwo was in. He had been beaten to within an inch of his life, and 'Champion' suspected that if he hadn't arrived to help, Mewtwo may have died. As he treated, he sent out a message to Espeon.

" _I need Meganium."_

" _We are nearly finished up here. The last few are still fighting and trying to stop us getting their armour off. We are trying not to hurt them anymore."_

" _Good. Send her to me. Use Alakazam."_

" _Understood."_

As the mental conversation ended, there was a flash of light. Alakazam appeared with Meganium at his side. She took one look at 'Champion' kneeling next to Mewtwo and nodded, stepping forwards. Vines came out and wrapped around Mewtwo, and she started transferring energy. 'Champion' continued to treat the remaining internal injuries before standing up. He felt drained; it had taken a lot of strength. He turned back to Giovanni, who had edged away, but stopped moving as 'Champion' fixed his gaze upon him.

"You are under arrest Giovanni."

Giovanni surged to his feet and started to run, but he hadn't even gone two steps when he felt himself lifted into the air. As he looked around, he saw Alakazam glaring at him, his spoons crossed and his eyes glowing blue.

"Take him to the others and begin rounding them up." 'Champion' said.

"Champion!" Giovanni shouted. "You are making a mistake! Agent will escape and you will never find him!"

'Champion' faced Giovanni. "You think I am not aware of the risk?" he said coldly. "Alakazam, send Espeon down when you are done."

Alakazam nodded and vanished in a flash of light, taking Giovanni with him.

'Champion' turned back to Mewtwo who was stirring in Meganiums vines. He knelt next to the Genetic Pokémon and reached out with his hand to touch the side of Mewtwo's head.

" _Ash…"_ Mewtwo said. " _Thank you."_

'Champion' smiled under his hat, knowing that Mewtwo would see.

" _I had to warn you. I couldn't let you make the same mistake."_ Mewtwo said, his voice gaining in strength as Meganium transferred more and more energy, regaining her own from the lights above. " _I trusted him. I thought he had changed, thought he was ready to admit he was wrong. He was using me."_

"You are a Pokémon with limited experience of interaction with humans." 'Champion' said quietly, his smile fading. "I'm not surprised you fell for it. _This_ is what I meant when I warned you about interactions with humans. You helping Cynthia led to both of your capture, and your attempt to work with Giovanni led to your state here. I said this before, and I'll say it again. When interacting with humans, there are always hidden circumstances that you can't always predict. I had hoped you would learn this. As I said, as a Pokémon you are beyond my jurisdiction. I have given you the benefit of the doubt twice now. Do not test my patience a third time. And do not presume that because you fell for a trick that I would do the same thing."

'Champion' continued to look at Mewtwo, before he realized that Meganium was giving him a hard look. He sighed, before continuing.

"I apologize Mewtwo. I am being overly critical. I am relieved to see that you are still alive." He paused again, thinking. "Do you know where Cynthia is?"

" _No."_ Mewtwo said, his voice getting stronger the longer that Meganium transferred energy to him. He had climbed back to his feet, still evidently exhausted but now functioning. " _I haven't known since she was captured."_

"How did that happen?" 'Champion asked.

" _Agent. I didn't sense him the entire time he was sneaking up on us. He is a phenomenally strong psychic. He captured Cynthia and used her to ensure my compliance."_

'Champion' nodded, before looking around to see Espeon pad into the room. She flicked her tail as she approached, and Meganium released her vines from around Mewtwo, tired from her exertions. 'Champion' knelt next to his partner and looked up at Mewtwo.

"You need to get out of here now."

" _I can help."_

"No." 'Champion' said.

" _I can. I owe you that, you've saved me so many times. Let me help."_

"Mewtwo, you need to leave and you need to start avoiding humans. I may have proved that not all of us are impossible to trust, but Giovanni has proved that plenty are untrustworthy. You struggle to judge who are and who aren't."

" _Ash…"_ Mewtwo started slowly before he gathered his thoughts and tried again. " _Ash, I can help. And I need somebody to teach me how to deal with humans. Who better than the one I know I can trust?"_

"No." 'Champion' said, looking away.

" _Why not?"_

"I'm hardly a great example of how to deal with humans now."

" _Yet you know when to trust, and when to not. You can help."_

"I…"

" _Let him"_ came a new voice. Both 'Champion' and Mewtwo turned to see Espeon gazing at the pair of them. " _Let him stay with us."_ Espeon continued. " _We are strong, but we cannot keep a permanent watch on Mewtwo; he needs to learn. And in return he can help Alakazam and I get even stronger. Isn't that what you want?"_ Espeon asked, directing her questions to her master.

"I do want you stronger." 'Champion' said defensively. "That is why we trained so long, to get you as perfect as possible. But…"

" _Then let Mewtwo come."_ Espeon said, cutting across 'Champion' once again. " _You instilled in us the desire for strength, you made me proud to be one of your Pokémon. We know we are the strongest, but we still want to be stronger. We can learn from Mewtwo, and he can learn from us. Let him come."_

"I…" 'Champion' faltered, before catching himself. "Are you sure?" Espeon just nodded. "Very well. Mewtwo, you can stay with us. Alakazam will show you where after we are done here."

" _Thank you."_ Mewtwo said, but 'Champion' wasn't finished.

"On some conditions. You will join us in all our routines, and we won't slow for you. It will be tougher than what you are used to."

" _Understood."_

"You will also keep my identity secret unless told otherwise."

" _I understand."_ Mewtwo said. " _Thank you."_

'Champion' just nodded to the Genetic Pokémon as he led the way out of the gym towards the lift that he had broken on his way down. It was time to rescue the prisoners.

* * *

Aaron had been dozing on his bed when he had heard the crash. He had jerked upright and moved to the door, peering out of the grill. He saw a guard slump to the ground and a man step past, and head down the corridor. A few minutes later the man went back the other way, and jogged past and out of sight. Aaron watched him go, before trying to see as much of the rest of the corridor as he could. As far as it was possible to see, the corridor was empty, except for the guard slumped on the floor. Aaron then tried to look into any of the other cells. He couldn't see anybody there, so turned around and leaned on his own door.

He absent-mindedly rubbed his arm where he had been tackled by the Rockets during the capture. The smoke had made it hard to see but he had seen Mellanie recall her Flaaffy and so did the same with his Absol. It was then that he saw one of them reach Mellanie and hold a cloth to her face, causing her to slump. Aaron had tried to release his Absol again but hadn't been fast enough. A grunt had dived into him, knocking him off his feet, and sending the Pokéball rolling out of his hand. A series of blows to his stomach had made Aaron struggle to breathe, and then he blacked out. He woke up in the cell and hadn't been given anything to eat since. However, he had found a small jug of water that he had struggled to conserve, before eventually finishing it. He looked around, trying to see if there was anything that could help him escape, but the cell was bare. Whoever put them in here had clearly designed their cells well.

He walked back to the door and looked back out again. The corridor was dark and quiet once again. Aaron sighed. Whoever that man had been, he had clearly been important. Aaron didn't want to know what warranted a guard on their door. He crossed back to his bed and sat down. Hopefully rescue was coming soon. Or food. Right now he didn't know which he wanted more.

* * *

"Where are we?" Lance asked. Nobody had an answer for him. They were inside a large room, which had one corridor leading away from it. There were no lights, so the room was illuminated by whatever the trainers had on them. Several had lit torches, and one had released a Typhlosion, whose flames were lit, lighting a reasonable chunk of the room. Looking around, Lance noticed that the walls looked rough. Striding over to the nearest one, followed by Dragonite he touched it. The wall was earth. Dragonite growled slightly, raising his paw to point to a different part. There were claw marks. Almost like a Pokémon had scooped out the dirt. Lance shook his head in wonder. There had been no sign of the incredible amount of dirt moved near the hill; whoever had done it had clearly moved it a long way away. Probably to avoid attracting the attention of any nearby Pokémon, like the Ursaring they had just faced. Turning back to face the room, Lance saw that many of the trainers were watching him, their Pokémon having been treated.

"I want ten people to stay here, and watch that door." Lance ordered. "I will lead a squad down the tunnel to see where it goes. We will use a relay system; there will not be a gap larger than thirty metres till we get to the end. Volunteers for guards?"

Most of the trainers raised their hands, and Lance quickly pointed to several of them. He then looked around again.

"Anybody who hasn't finished treating their Pokémon, stay here as well. I'll bring another ten with me down the tunnel until we see where it goes. I want another group ready to come if the message comes back up the line that I need more trainers."

More hands were raised, and Lance started pointing and calling out a role for those he had chosen. As his ten appeared around him, he ordered Dragonite out in front, before leading them down the tunnel, with only a few torches to penetrate the darkness.

* * *

'Champion' strode into the prison corridor. His boots rang out on the metal floor as he moved down it, ignoring all the doors, and stepping over the unconscious guard. Espeon and Mewtwo were by his side, neither saying anything. Meganium had retreated into her Pokéball, exhausted from the effort of treating Mewtwo. As he reached the office at the end, 'Champion' found a computer, a chair and a rack of Pokéball belts. On the screen was a list of prisoners. Names that he recognized, but one more than any stood out. Agent. He had been a prisoner of Team Rocket. Although 'Champion' guessed that he had been in the cell that had been left open and had a guard in front of it. Agent had escaped once again. 'Champion' turned to Mewtwo.

"I'm going to open all the cells but one. I will have a quick word with those, and then you will teleport them to the surface. If the battle is still going on up there, end it. The armour has to be removed before they will feel their injuries. If you could avoid killing any it would be greatly appreciated; it isn't their fault Giovanni pulled them into the battle." Mewtwo nodded, but 'Champion' carried on. "The final cell holds Mellanie Rigger" the Pokémon Master said to Espeon. "Mewtwo will teleport you inside, and you will look after her until I have dealt with the others. She will need more comforting I suspect."

Espeon nodded, and Mewtwo looked at 'Champion' quizzically.

"The cell with the young girl in it Mewtwo. There is only one."

Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue, and Espeon vanished. 'Champion' had already started moving, turning to the corridor, and exerting his strength. All the doors unlocked and opened. 'Champion' then called down the corridor.

"Please exit your cells, and come towards me at the end of the corridor. I will have you escorted to safety once your Pokémon are returned to you."

The first person to appear was Aaron, who looked at the Pokémon Master with relief etched across his face. The other six trainers exited their cells, relief showing as soon as they saw who was there. Although they had all recognized his voice, it was relieving to see the most powerful trainer as their rescuer. If anybody could keep them safe, it would be him. As each came up to him, 'Champion' wordlessly handed them all Pokéball belts, each containing their Pokémon. Each strapped it around their waist, visibly straightening afterwards, despite the grimaces that most wore on their faces.

"You are all safe." 'Champion' assured them. "Mewtwo will take you to the top of the base where my Pokémon are clearing up. Please do not try to enter any fights going on, my Pokémon work best alone and will attack any Pokémon not part of their team."

"'Champion', is there any food that we can have?" Aaron asked, his words reflecting the desires of every prisoner.

"Food?"

"We haven't been fed…" Aaron's voice trailed off.

"You were here for nearly four days and weren't given any food at all?" 'Champion' asked, his voice dangerously calm.

"No…" Aaron said. "We were given water, but that's it. Although I don't feel like I haven't eaten for that long… perhaps half the time…" A chorus of agreements met his words.

"Mewtwo." 'Champions' said. "Take them to the cafeteria. Let them eat a reasonable amount each, but not too much. It could kill them if they eat too much."

" _I understand."_ Mewtwo said. " _I have also dealt with starvation. I assume people are similar to Pokémon_ _in this respect."_

"Thank you." 'Champion' said. "I apologize for passing you off so quickly, but I have no choice. This area is still not completely secure, and a terrorist is still at large. I have other responsibilities."

"Thank you for saving us." said one of the trainers at the back, a sentiment quickly echoed. 'Champion' inclined his head, and they vanished. In their place a moment later, a small plate of food appeared. 'Champion' smiled at Mewtwo's sentiment, knowing that he had remembered about Mellanie. The food looked like it had been partly eaten, probably by a Rocket who had been called out to the front of the base during his meal. He picked up the plate and walked to the only remaining door that was shut. It opened silently in front of him. Inside, Espeon was sat quietly, having put a barrier in place to stop noise entering, to keep Mellanie calm. 'Champion' walked in, before he realized where Mellanie was. She was curled up on the bed, asleep.

* * *

Lance stopped suddenly, the three men and a woman with him stopping around him. The torch in front had illuminated a door. He looked around, to check that those behind him had Pokéballs in hand. He turned back to the door, and gestured to Dragonite. The Pokémon stepped forwards and smashed into the door. Hard. Lance winced slightly as the door crashed down the corridor. The clang echoed, before eventually fading. Lance had his hand by his Pokéball belt, ready to call out more Pokémon or order Dragonite into the attack. Looking down the corridor, Lance's first reaction was one of bright light. The corridor was well-lit, but completely deserted. Lance stepped forwards, looking around. There were four doors along the corridor at regular intervals, two on each side. At the end there was a left turning at the end. A quick look showed the complete lack of habitation; no security cameras or anything. The next thing that caught Lance's eye was the fact that the corridor was made of metal. Unlike the tunnel he had moved up, the corridor had been built, not dug. And as far as Lance was aware, there was only one group around that might have done so.

Lance stepped into the corridor, before striding down as his footsteps echoed on the metal, the trainers behind him following closely. As he reached the first pair of doors, he turned to open them. Both opened silently, revealing reasonable size rooms, with no furniture. Each could conceivably hold thirty-odd people comfortably. A quick check showed that the next two were identical. Lance weighed up his options then turned to the trainers.

"I'll wait here. Go back down the tunnel and bring everybody down here. We will use the rooms here; they are lit."

"Yes Sir" came the response. The trainers turned away, except for one.

"Use the rooms for what sir?" she asked.

Lance flashed her a direct look, but she stood her ground and met his gaze. "It is obvious that this was built by somebody. That somebody is almost certainly Team Rocket. We clearly can't wait above ground anymore, so we need to find somewhere we can wait. 'Champion' will find us if he needs us. I highly doubt that he doesn't know we are here, he always knows everything." Lance broke off, but still noted a slightly curious look in the trainer's eyes. "Once we are all here, I will look to scout further ahead."

The woman nodded, before turning and leading the way back down the tunnel. As he waited for the first trainers to arrive, Lance looked down the corridor. He burned to know what was there, but knew he couldn't go yet. Once those with him were looked after, he could move on himself.

* * *

'Champion' walked up to the bed. He crouched next to it, quickly looking over the girl who was sleeping, facing the wall. He glanced at Espeon who looked back, her eyes baleful. 'Champion' wondered if she was responsible for Mellanie being asleep. He briefly considered it, but eventually decided it was unlikely, although he suspected Espeon was the reason she hadn't woken up. Mellanie had probably taken a while to fall asleep, being alone and scared. A quick glance at the bed showed him a slight damp patch next to her face. 'Champion' felt his heart go out to the girl who had clearly cried herself to sleep, alone in her cell. He turned to Espeon who simply nodded. The Sun Pokémon had noticed everything that had happened to Mellanie, just like he had. On instinct he reached up and removed his hat, quietly placing it on the floor next to the door. 'Champion' leant against the wall and waited. Espeon flicked her tail, and her eyes glowed slightly. And on the bed Mellanie started to shift.

Sleep fell away from Mellanie quickly as she opened her eyes to see the wall in front of her. It was lit more than she remembered, something that she noticed quickly having spent hours staring at it, before she fell asleep. She sat up, contemplating the wall, before she turned to follow the light. She turned slowly to see the open cell door which the light was coming through. But there was a figure next to the door. Mellanie's heart leapt as she recognized the figure of 'Champion' next to the door. The man stepped forwards slowly, as Mellanie climbed off the bed, still clutching the blanket around her for warmth. As he came fully into the light, Mellanie realized that 'Champion' wasn't wearing his hat. For the first time, Mellanie looked into the eyes of the Pokémon Master.

"Sir?" She asked tentatively, tears trickling down her face once again.

'Champion' slowly knelt to the ground, bringing himself down to the height of the child in front of him. A snap decision was made in his head as he spoke, holding his arms out.

"Call me Ash, Mellanie."

Mellanie threw herself into his arms, burying her head in his chest and sobbing. Ash gently rubbed her back, slowly but surely calming her down.

"You're safe now." He murmured to her. "You are safe."

* * *

Lance moved down the corridor. It was the fourth he had reached since he had begun moving out. Behind him hurried ten trainers, James among them. The layout was simple enough to not get lost, and he had given orders for the entire group to come if they needed help. He decided it was unlikely, but had also said he would be back within the hour. As he reached a turning, he looked down to see that this corridor also had doors. It was the third like it that they had found, including the one where the other trainers were waiting. As he reached each of the doors, Lance pulled them open. It was the third door that finally revealed something different. It was locked. Lance gestured to Dragonite who slammed a paw into the area by the lock. There was a loud crack, and when Lance tried it again, the door swung open. As he eyes adjusted to the gloom inside, Lance suddenly turned to the trainers who still hadn't seen in, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Go back to the others, and tell them that we will be returning shortly. James stay here."

One or two considered questioning, but a look at Lance's eyes told them to obey. They turned and headed back the way they had come. As their footsteps faded away, James finally spoke up.

"What is in there?"

Lance looked at him, the anger in his eyes replaced by a flash of triumph. "Cynthia."

Lance quickly released his Dragonite, leaving it just outside the door, before opening it and leading James in. As soon as he was inside James' Pichu leapt off his shoulder to the light that was swinging from the ceiling. A spark from the Pokémon caused the light to turn on brightly. At a quick word from James, Pichu lowered the power on his charge, plunging the room into a state similar to dusk. In the corner Cynthia climbed to her feet, looking at the two men who had entered.

"Lance?" she whispered. "James?"

Lance nodded, as he reached his colleague, and hugged her close. Cynthia let herself relax for a moment, before straightening once again. Given how neither of the two trainers particularly enjoyed physical contact, the moment meant a great deal to her.

"How are you here?" she asked, her words gaining in strength once she had realized that she wasn't hallucinating.

"It's a long story." Lance said. "Are you alright?"

"I'll survive" Cynthia said, although her shaking from being upright was obvious. "I'm weak, but I haven't starved. Agent has at least ensured that I've been fed."

"Agent?" James asked, an edge of concern.

"That's the name he gave me." Cynthia said, as she gave into the inevitable and sat back down again, her legs struggling to support her weight. "Lance, he captured Mewtwo."

"I know." The Dragon Master said. "You've been out of the picture for a while Cynthia, there is a lot to update you on."

"Who is Agent?" James asked, his voice betraying the concern he felt.

"I don't know." Cynthia said tiredly. "He is a member of Team Rocket, and responsible for my capture. And the attack on Silver Stadium."

James gasped, while Lance raised his eyebrows. " _You_ know of that?" he asked.

"Agent made me watch it." Cynthia said, sighing. "On the TV over there."

Lance and James turned to where she was gesturing. Sure enough there was a television sitting there, turned off. They turned back to Cynthia.

"You seem remarkably calm given our sudden appearance." Lance observed, which drew a short bark of laughter from Cynthia.

"Do not think I am some lazy weakling Lance." She said, a smile on her face. "I may have been malnourished, but I am still used to surprises, and hardship. I am a good battler simply because I can adjust to surprises quickly. Anyway, I heard you coming. I guess that was Dragonite that caused the crash?"

Lance chuckled as he turned to the door, but before he could answer, the trio froze. A sound emanated from outside the door, one that was very recognizable. It was the sound of Dragonite roaring.

"Stay here." Lance ordered as he leapt for the door. "I'll come back when it's safe."

Before either could move, Lance had slammed the door behind him. As he turned to look down the corridor, his heart sunk. Facing him and Dragonite was a Salamence. But it wasn't the Pokémon that worried Lance. It was the man next to it, one that he recognized very easily from pictures shown to him by 'Champion'. It was Agent. Agent looking furious as he ordered Salamence to attack once again.

* * *

Ash hadn't moved for coming up on ten minutes. The girl clinging to him wouldn't let him, and he had no intention of pushing her away. He blamed himself that she had been sucked into the whole affair. He should have protected her better; she was so young. A girl, barely old enough to train had been caught up in things that she should never have to deal with. He tried to think about what he had done at her age. The odd clash with Team Rocket, nothing else. Certainly nothing like this. Eventually he felt a movement from her, and after giving her a final squeeze, relaxed his grip so Mellanie could step away. Looking at her, he saw a lot in her expression. Fear; fear of where she was, although reduced by his presence. And fear of something else. Fear of somebody leaving. Then it was obvious. Fear of him leaving her alone again. Loneliness as well. Although this was something that ran further than the events here. Almost like she had been lonely for a while. Ash made a mental note to ask about it in the future. Her expression also held a hardness that he had only seen in a few. Mellanie would not be broken by her experience.

Ash slowly rose to his feet, and held out a Pokéball belt for Mellanie to strap back around her waist. As she did so she subtly straightened again, before smiling weakly back at him. "How did you find me?" she asked quietly.

Ash didn't answer for a moment, but crossed the room to the bed. He patted the space next to her and Mellanie quickly sat. Espeon padded up, a bowl of food floating next to her. Mellanie smiled at the Sun Pokémon before taking the food and started to eat, slowly at first then a lot quicker as she realized how hungry she was. Espeon mewed quietly and then moved back to the corner and sat, alert.

"I have known where this base is for a while. I was waiting until the end of the Silver Conference because otherwise I would be missed. As soon as I realized what had happened we came here. It wasn't easy, but Team Rocket should no longer be a threat." There was a moment of silence where Ash silently cursed himself. His entire time as 'Champion' he had managed by being an aloof figure, somebody nobody was close to. He could deal with that. Yet he couldn't do that here. Mellanie was a child, one that had gone through a traumatic experience. He couldn't be distant now.

"The others are safe." Ash said. Mellanie looked at him quizzically. "The others they captured. There was a group of you."

"I'm glad." Mellanie said, her voice still quiet. More silence. "What now?"

"Now?" Ash asked. "We have to leave." Mellanie looked up, and Ash met her eyes. "I'm not finished here, but you will stay with me." Ash said.

Mellanie nodded gratefully. The Pokémon Master emanated strength and she didn't want to be without that feeling of security.

As Ash stood up again, before moving across the room Espeon stood up. As Ash reached the door she mewed. Ash turned and looked at her, confusing Mellanie.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

" _Alakazam has found something_." Mellanie said, speaking into the heads of both of them. " _They have finished off the last Pokémon, but there is evidence of a large battle on a hill nearby. And he senses that there is still fighting going on underground somewhere."_

"Fighting? Who fighting?" Ash asked, his voice level.

" _He's not sure. He can sense Psychic attacks, but not a psychic Pokémon_ "

"Tell him to take Sceptile and find who it is. Bring them back to the rest of the Rockets."

Espeon nodded and flicked her tail. Ash turned to Mellanie. "Come on. I think it's time we got you out of here."

* * *

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam" Lance snapped. His Pokémon roared before twisting out-of-the-way of Salamence's Dragonbreath. Lance cursed as he dropped to the ground as the attack passed over him. There was no space to fight here, and attacks risked hitting the trainers as well as the Pokémon. Salamence struggled to get out-of-the-way and was clipped by Dragonite's attack. Agent cursed as he had to leap backwards to avoid his Pokémon as it slid. Lance raised his eyebrow at how far Agent seemed to have thrown himself, but put it out of his mind. As Salamence regained his feet, Lance barked another order and Dragonite leapt forwards, landing with its feet on Salamence's throat. Agent reached for another Pokéball, but then seemed to decide against it. He couldn't use more than one in such an enclosed area.

"Surrender Agent." Lance said. "You won't be able to defeat me in a fight."

Agent didn't answer, just looked balefully at Lance. Lance stared straight back, his gaze challenging. Suddenly he heard a roar of surprise from Dragonite, and looked across to see his Pokémon falling backwards. Salamence rolled to his feet and darted forwards again. Lance didn't bother issuing a command, just trusted his Dragonite to know what to do.

Dragonite pirouetted on one leg and let his tail crash into Salamence, knocking his opponent back once again. As Salamence settled, Dragonite opened his mouth and an icy blue beam started to form. Salamence's wings started to glow silver. As Dragonite fired his Ice Beam, Lance saw Agent's eyes glow blue. The Ice Beam never hit Salamence. It swung up before arcing back around to hit a very surprised Dragonite. Before Lance could react Salamence's Steel Wing crashed into Dragonite, causing the Dragon Master to have to dive out-of-the-way of his own Pokémon as it fell backwards.

As he climbed to his feet, Lance saw Agent moving towards the door where James and Cynthia were waiting. Clearly Agent knew Cynthia was in there. Lance felt a fury boil inside him. In front of him was the man who had attacked _his_ region, _his_ league, _his_ stadium. A man who had killed thousands. And was clearly planning on using Cynthia for leverage. In his years Lance had faced against many dangerous opponents, but it was rare that he came face to face with evil.

"Dragonite, Ice Beam again." Lance ordered. Agent had to leap back as the attack froze the door he had been about to go through.

"You shouldn't have done that." Agent said quietly. His eyes started to glow blue again, but this time Lance was ready for him.

"Thunder Wave." Lance ordered.

Agent cursed as he dived out-of-the-way of the paralyzing attack, with Salamence having already moved out-of-the-way. As he rolled up he heard Lance ordering again.

"Dragon Rush into Flamethrower."

Salamence got caught in Dragonite's forward charge, with his claws making an awful screeching noise as he tried to stop himself being thrown backwards. Agent's eyes glowed blue again as he climbed to his feet, but the Flamethrower was aimed at him, forcing him to deflect it. He did so at the door, melting the ice there, and causing Lance to grind his teeth.

"Hyper Beam."

At point blank range and with Agent distracted by the flamethrower, Salamence couldn't escape. The Hyper Beam sent him flying down the corridor before he crashed into the far wall behind Agent. There was a resounding clang as the Pokémon fell to the steel floor, with both men knowing that he wasn't going to be getting up. Agent immediately reached down to his belt and threw another Pokéball, before throwing himself forwards. As the Nidoking appeared and lurched forwards, Agent's eyes glowed. Lance felt himself pulled forwards, unable to move as he reached Agent. Dragonite found himself struggling to open his mouth to fire attacks, and Lance couldn't move to help him.

As Lance stopped in front of his attacker, Agent pulled out a knife and struck forwards. Before it made contact a small flash of orange surged out and crashed into the Rocket. The door next to the two men was open and James was stood there. His Growlithe rolled off Agent, before opening his mouth and unleashing a burst of fire. Agent roared, before a surge of energy flashed out, throwing Growlie backwards, and sending James and Lance to the ground. As Agent climbed to his feet once again, there was another flash. Lance and James were lifted clean off the ground, pressed against the ceiling by Agents strength. Dragonite roared as he therw Nidoking, before charging at Agent. Agent held up a hand, throwing his entire strength against the charging Pokémon. The strain was apparent, but Dragonite slowed, before almost stopping. Nidoking threw himself forwards, hitting Dragonite and sending the two Pokémon sliding down the hall. Agent reached down and swept up his knife, and turned to face Lance and James. Another flash of flight and all three of them looked around, before Agent was punched off his feet by a Psychic attack stronger than any he had ever known. James and Lance fell from the ceiling and hit the floor hard. Agent's Nidoking roared in surprise as he was sent toppling by a devastating series of blows. As the Nidoking settled on the ground, clearly knocked out, and Agent was forced up against a wall, glowing blue, Lance and James gingerly climbed to their feet. Looking around they saw two new Pokémon. An Alakazam was advancing past the two trainers, its spoons glowing as it pushed against Agent. A Sceptile was stood next to the Nidoking, clearly responsible for its defeat. Both Pokémon showed signs of intense battling. Lance recalled his Dragonite before looking at the Sceptile again. A voice from behind them made Sceptile look up.

"What is 'Champion's' Sceptile doing here?" Cynthia asked, leaning against the door frame and surveying the devastation of the corridor.

* * *

Ash strode out of the Rocket base. At his side, Mellanie stayed as close to him as possible. On the way up, Alakazam had relayed details of the capture of Agent, the final dangerous member of Team Rocket to escape. Outside, 'Champion's' Pokémon had rounded up all the Rocket grunts. They were sat in a large area, not doing anything but warily watching the Pokémon around them. Giovanni was slumped, looking utterly deflated, near the centre. Mewtwo and the other trainers were a short way off. There were ten of Ash's Pokémon watching the two groups, spread out in pairs. They all showed the marks of battle, with three looking ready to collapse. Nobody seemed to be even contemplating running from the grim looking Pokémon, who met every look with a glare. Ash quickly surveyed the scene, before walking towards Mewtwo and the trainers.

"I soon I will have you taken back to Indigo." Ash said, addressing the trainers. "There will be space there for you to stay for a short while. I appreciate that you will want to get away from this, but I must insist you stay under the protection of the Pokémon League for the immediate future."

Nobody answered, so Ash turned away again, Mellanie still following.

"How come she gets to follow him?" came a voice from behind him. Ash stopped, but didn't turn around.

"You need to ask?" he asked, his voice emotionless. Silence came from behind him so he turned around again to face the trainers. "Miss Rigger is ten. She is with me for this reason only. It is not my policy to allow children into areas such as this. Since she was brought here, I am ensuring her safety until we leave. I assure you that you are all safe, although if you feel you will be safer near me you are welcome to follow me. Miss Rigger is here simply because the general consensus is that children should be protected."

Ash turned and strode away, leaving the trainer behind him staring after him while Mellanie hurried to keep up. Ash returned to looking out over the area in front of the Rocket base. His Pokémon looked tired, but defiant. They knew that they had done everything that they needed to.

There was a flash, and a huge group of people suddenly appeared. Ash strode forwards, to meet Alakazam and Sceptile moving away from the group. Next to them was a man with red hair and a cloak to match Ash's, although the inside was a deep red instead of black. He moved favouring his left leg, and showed the marks of a battle. On their other side a man dressed in the Team Rocket trousers and undershirt, but not their over-shirt floated along, glowing slightly blue. The final member of their group was a woman with long blonde hair, and black trousers and shirt. Both her hair and clothes showed signs of dirt, as if they hadn't been washed for a long time. She was carrying a belt of Pokéballs in her hands, as if she was scared to lose them. Ash stopped a short distance away and let them approach.

"Lance. This is unexpected." 'Champion' said as the Dragon Master stopped.

Lance felt unbelievably nervous, although he did recognize the irony given where he had been a mere fifteen minutes before. He hoped that there was something good in the fact that 'Champion' was using his first name showed he wasn't in trouble. Although having Cynthia there did remind him of the last time he had been in this situation. A time when 'Champion' hadn't been happy. Lance straightened slightly. He knew he had done the right thing, even if 'Champion' didn't think so.

"You didn't know I was here?" Lance asked. "You seem to know everything else."

There was a hint of a smile on the lips of 'Champion', just visible under the shadow of his hat. "Not everything clearly." He turned to look at Cynthia. "I am pleased to find you alive Cynthia."

"I may not be without Lance's help." She said. "Agent was coming for me when Lance faced him."

'Champion' nodded, before turning to face Agent. The man glared at him with loathing, although 'Champion' suspected that was partly due to the Alakazam holding him in place. 'Champion' looked at him for a long, silent minute before turning back to Lance and Cynthia. "It's over. Time to go home."


	27. Chapter 27

Ash stood in front of the window, Espeon at his side. Inside Giovanni was sat calmly, waiting, his hands chained together and his ankles tied to the chair. Ash knew that he had to interview him, but for now he was satisfied simply observing the man he had chased. Ever since he had first gone after Team Rocket four years ago, he had wondered what he would do, what he would feel when he finally caught Giovanni. He had expected satisfaction, maybe a feeling of triumph. He only felt hollow. He had finally taken down Giovanni, but at what cost? Giovanni's attack had destroyed a huge amount of the confidence in the Pokémon League. Ash knew that he had to restore his reputation of invincibility. He smiled slightly at this; his next stage of plans for the Pokémon League would do this as a side effect. He just had to get through the trials first.

Ash turned away from the window and strode out of the room, moving around to the door into the interrogation room. This part of Indigo hadn't been used for a long time, before he became Master. Now the rooms were in regular use. The way that they should be. Indigo Plateau was the centre of the Pokémon League, there was no other place that he could conceivably hold prisoners like Giovanni and Agent. Agent, the man who apparently had no background. His fingerprints had been run through every database available, and a thorough search through his background history had been conducted. The result was nothing. Ash had one last hope for revealing who Agent was, otherwise he would go down as a mystery. It didn't matter, it wasn't important that the world knew who Agent was. What was important was that they saw him punished.

Ash pushed the door open and strode purposefully in. Giovanni looked up at him, an aura of resignation emanating from the Rocket boss. Ash sat down in the chair across the table from Giovanni, and leant back, further contemplating the man. In the observation room Espeon started to search the Rocket boss' mind to try to get any information that she could.

"Giovanni." Ash spoke, his voice cold.

"'Champion'." Giovanni answered. "What can I do for you?"

"You can start talking." Came the cold reply. "Why did you launch that strike against Silver Stadium? Why did you hold Cynthia hostage? And why did you try to kill Mewtwo?"

Giovanni sighed. "Why would I talk? You will prosecute me anyway. You have no choice."

Ash didn't smile. "Correct. The political will against you is extraordinary, you are going to trial. And if you are found guilty…"

"What do you mean if?" Giovanni snapped. "We both know I am guilty!"

"If you are found guilty," Ash continued, unfazed by Giovanni's outburst, "then the strictest penalty will almost certainly be applied."

Giovanni sat bolt upright. "You can't!" he half-shouted. "That punishment hasn't been used for…"

"For ninety-seven years. The last man to be executed for his crimes was a man called Edward Scnitter. He had tried to overthrow the Hoenn region, and was found guilty of murdering nine different Pokémon. See a parallel? Just your crimes will be worse in the eyes of the world. Edward didn't kill humans as well."

"You cannot execute me!" Giovanni shouted, trying to stand but was held tight by his ankle restraints. "You don't have the right!"

"You are correct, Giovanni." Ash said, his voice still eerily devoid of emotion. "I alone do not have the right. The decision to take a life can be proposed to a council of gym leaders, each leader has a vote. If there are enough votes, then you will be executed."

Giovanni raised his hands and slammed them on the table. "Damn you! How can you sit there and calmly talk about my death with me?" he raged, all composure gone. "Have you no decency? No respect?"

"I am simply informing you of facts. If you don't talk, I believe it will be a forgone conclusion. If you show the Pokémon League that you are sorry, then the leaders may not be so determined to execute you."

Giovanni slumped, before straightening up once again. Before he could speak however, Ash's voice cut over him once more. "I am not guaranteeing you anything Giovanni. You deserve to die for your crimes. I am merely ensuring you are aware of all the facts before you make a decision."

Giovanni spat, hitting the front of Ash's shirt. As it rolled down he leaned forwards, his voice becoming a harsh whisper. "I will not give you the satisfaction, ' _Champion_ '. I will not give you anything. _I will go to my death with pride._ " Giovanni sat back up again, his eyes now showing pure anger. "Get out of here 'Champion'. I have nothing to say to you other than I'll see you in _hell_."

Ash stood up, but didn't turn away. "Correct Giovanni. You have nothing to say to me. Allow me to answer for you. You struck against Silver Stadium because you led a criminal organization who had hoped to have time in the chaos to strengthen. Time you would've had if I didn't already know where your base was. Am I right?"

Giovanni looked absolutely stunned, which was enough confirmation for Ash that Espeon had indeed gotten the truth from Giovanni's mind. He knew that this wasn't evidence he could use in court, but there was more than enough other evidence.

"You didn't hold Cynthia hostage. Agent did. You didn't know where she was. Mewtwo told you that she was Agent's leverage, but he didn't know where she was. And why did you try to kill Mewtwo? Because you are a cold man. You have a record of cruelty to Pokémon, you don't recognize them for the beings they are. They have as much right to live and breathe. In fact, more than you Giovanni."

"How do you know this?" Giovanni shouted. "Why come in here to taunt me if you already knew the answers to your questions? Was this just a game to you?"

The only warning was a slight glint, almost lost in the darkness of the shadow underneath Ash's hat. The Pokémon Master slammed his hands on the table with a deafening crash, causing the table to crack and Giovanni to instinctively recoil as much as he could while still restrained. This time it was Ash's voice that barely made it across the table, but for the first time in the interview there was emotion in the tone. Every word carried venom.

"I came in here to try to help you Giovanni. I said you _deserve_ to die, I didn't say you would. I was also required to give you the chance to give information willingly. Your refusal will be held against you at trial, if you are foolish enough to force it."

Ash turned and strode out of the door, shutting it behind him. Behind him, Giovanni, a man who had never known fear was struggling to come to terms with what had just happened. And for the first time in his life, he felt a stirring inside him. He feared death.

"Come back!" he screamed at the door. "I'll give you anything you want!"

The door opened again, but this time it was an Officer Jenny. "You had your chance" she said firmly. "You are given exactly one chance to give information freely, but you clearly didn't. I'm sorry, but 'Champion' has other things to do than come at your behest." Unchaining his legs, she led him out of the door and back down to his cell.

Ash listened to the shouts of Giovanni, and grimaced. He took no pleasure from listening to the defeated man scream obscenities at the Officer Jenny, him and the Pokémon League in general. But it did confirm what he had suspected. Giovanni wouldn't give him anything willingly. He sighed; it was almost certain to cement his punishment. As he walked down a corridor, Espeon appeared at his side.

"Nothing on Agent?" he asked, and his Pokémon just shook her head. He sighed. It was galling not to know who Agent was, but some mysteries couldn't be solved. He reached a door, and opened it for Espeon. Inside was another single way window, and Alakazam sat meditating. Agent was visible through the glass, a picture of calm like Giovanni had been. Ash sighed again. He didn't want to have to do this, but he had no choice. He shut the door, and turned back down the corridor, opening a different door and walking into the room where Agent sat, bound similarly to Giovanni. The only difference was that Agent had a Psychic Pokémon with him permanently. If he tried to use his own abilities, there would be reinforcements there. Agent wouldn't be able to escape, no matter what he did.

Inside the room, Agent looked up expectantly when Ash strode in.

"Ah, 'Champion.' I wondered when you would be arriving."

Ash ignored him, and took the chair facing him. "Agent. Do you want to start this by telling me your real name?"

"I believe I once offered you a trade for my name. You refused. I believe I may now do the same."

"This is not a good start."

"I never said that this would be enjoyable. In fact, you can tell your Pokémon to stop trying to break into my mind. As a Pokémon she doesn't have a chance; just like I would struggle to break into hers."

Ash didn't say anything, and Agent laughed. "This is going to drive you mad. Not knowing my name. I think I'll take it to my death."

"Will you willingly tell me anything?" Ash said. "Or am I just wasting my time?"

"Wasting your time mostly." Agent said, still chuckling. "I lost this round, but I'll win the next one."

"I think you'll find that unlikely." Ash said coldly as he stood up again. "You will go to trial."

"I agree." Agent said. "And then I will be sentenced to years in prison, they will eventually slip and I'll escape and we'll be back where we started. I look forward to facing you again, ' _Champion_ '" The last word was said with as much mocking emphasis as possible. Ash strode back out of the room, not bothering to tell Agent what could happen. He didn't want to threaten both of those who would be facing trial. Agent would find out the potential punishment soon enough.

* * *

Aaron was sat inside a room in Indigo Plateau, along with the other trainers that had been captured. He was waiting for 'Champion' to come and talk to them. He assumed that he would soon be allowed to leave, although he wanted to know what 'Champion' had decided for the end of the Silver Conference. He had discussed it briefly with Mellanie, but she hadn't seemed particularly interested. In fact, compared to the vibrant girl he remembered from before the final, she was completely different. She seemed traumatized by the whole experience. But then that was hardly surprising, she was ten years old for crying out loud! She should never have had to go through it. The rest of the trainers were slightly subdued, but they would recover quickly. Children however, were a lot more vulnerable. Aaron looked up as the door opened and 'Champion' stepped through. He stood up, and moved forwards. Most of the other trainers had seemed pretty happy for him to be the spokesperson for the group, so he assumed he would have to do similar once again.

"I would like to thank you for your patience." 'Champion' said to the small group. "I understand that you do not wish to be shut away at a time like this, but I have had little choice. In the aftermath of the attack, I established martial law and a media blackout. This means that until I end this, you cannot be wandering around. There will be a press conference this evening. Any of you are welcome to attend; Lance and Steven will escort you if you wish. Afterwards, you will be allowed to return to your families, although I must insist that you do not talk to the media. It will be made clear to them this evening that they should not contact you, and if they do, contact the Pokémon League and inform us. You will be given time to recover from your experiences."

"Sir." Aaron asked. "Will we be needed for anything after the press conference this evening?"

"The police will be along shortly to collect statements for the trial of Giovanni and Agent." 'Champion' said. "Other than that, please remain contactable should we need you to give more evidence at the trial. However, the statements should be enough, so you shouldn't have to be put through any more. Any other questions?"

The room fell silent, before Aaron spoke up again. "This may seem insensitive, but what about the Silver Conference?"

"There will not be a winner this year." 'Champion' said. "It would not be appropriate. Silver Stadium is in ruins and will be rebuilt, but until it is, the Silver Conference cannot take place." Aaron nodded, and stepped back, making it clear that he had nothing else to ask. Another trainer spoke up.

"Do we have to make statements?"

"We cannot legally insist you do, although we can offer complete anonymity." 'Champion' answered. "If you would prefer not to, you do not have to. Mellanie, since you are underage, I will speak with you privately about this."

At the sound of her name Mellanie looked up slightly, before bowing her head once again. The lack of energy worried 'Champion', but he turned to another trainer as a question was asked.

A few minutes later, when the questions had dried up, 'Champion' turned back to Mellanie. "Mellanie, please come with me." The other trainers made space for her as she reached 'Champion's' side, before subconsciously edging behind him. "Some Officer Jenny's will be arriving shortly." 'Champion' said. "Thank you once again for your coöperation." And with that, 'Champion' turned and left, Mellanie right behind him.

* * *

Ash strode into his office at Indigo, and gestured for Mellanie to take a seat. She sank into one of the chairs facing the desk, and he sat behind the desk and took off his hat before turning to look at her. She sat quietly, looking down at the ground.

"As you are underage, there should be no need for you to get involved in the trials of Team Rocket." Ash started. Mellanie remained motionless. "This in effect means that once the announcement has been made, you will be free of obligations."

Mellanie raised her head slightly, but didn't say anything.

"I suggest that you return home to recover, you have…"

"No."

Ash stopped mid-sentence and blinked. "No? Mellanie, your parents will be worried about you."

"No they won't."

"Ash leaned back in his chair, and considered the young girl in front of him.

"Why not?" he asked quietly.

"Because they don't really care about me." Mellanie said. When nothing else was forthcoming, Ash turned to his computer and began typing rapidly. Mellanie's head sank again, and she sat quietly waiting. After a minute, Ash turned back to her.

"Very well. In that case, you may come and train with me, as I offered before the final. Although Mr Fernandez may return home for a time, meaning that you will not initially be together."

This seemed to give Mellanie pause, and she sat thinking, not immediately answering. Ash didn't press her, choosing to simply observe. Eventually she looked up again.

"Did you mean what you said, Sir? When you said I could spend as long as I wanted training with you?"

Ash was about to answer, but caught himself. He considered the question, one he considered surprisingly mature given who was asking it. He nodded.

"As long as I am Pokémon Master, you will be able to train with me" he said. "This doesn't mean that I will always be available, but you will be able to continue to train even when I am not."

"Then I would like to come and train with you." Mellanie said quietly, looking down again.

Ash nodded again. "Why do you want to hide away?" he asked. Mellanie glanced up in shock.

"What do you…"

"You wanted to know how long I would let you train, before you agreed to come. You don't want to see your parents. Do not try to hide things from me, Mellanie. Particularly not if you want to be a student of mine. I'm not hiding anything from you, extend me the same courtesy"

Mellanie felt tears start to leak out of her eyes. She hadn't realized her plan had been so completely transparent. "I'm sorry sir!" she gasped. Before she could say anything else however, she felt something change. No longer was she upset. She suddenly felt completely at peace, with no worries. She looked at the Pokémon Master again, as he frowned slightly.

"Espeon."

The Sun Pokémon leapt out of a corner of the room, landing on the desk and looking at Ash. As Mellanie watched, Espeon started to berate her trainer, making sure that Mellanie could hear everything that she said.

" _Be kinder to her."_ Espeon said, at the same time as stopping the effect that Mellanie had noticed, causing her to feel oddly empty.

"I…"

" _She has just gone through that and you are being cruel. She is ten years old, still just a kitten."_

"I wasn't…"

" _If you are truly going to keep looking after her, treat her like one of us. You would never say something like that to us."_

"She isn't…"

" _Ash."_ Espeon snapped. " _You cannot treat a ten-year old like this, like an adult. Kittens need to be given some protection. She is strong for her age, but that hides something."_

At this Mellanie tried to interject as did Ash, but the Sun Pokémon cut across both of them.

"What do you…"

"How do…"

" _You wonder why she wants to hide away. Perhaps she doesn't want to go home for some reason? Maybe she can't? It's common enough among the Pokémon you meet, why can't it be true for humans to?"_

There was silence in the office now. Mellanie felt a great deal more cheerful, knowing that Espeon was on her side. It was comforting. Ash had never seen Espeon snap at him like this. He took a deep breath and spoke forcefully.

"You're story isn't necessarily the same, Espeon. And even if it is, I never asked what happened to you, and I won't ask what happened to her. If she wants to say, she can, but I don't press for stories like this. Some secrets are meant to be kept. When I offered you the chance to find your family once again and you refused, I asked why, you merely said you didn't want to find them again. That was enough."

Silence fell again, Espeon staring at her trainer, while Ash met her gaze levelly. Mellanie felt like she shouldn't be here, but hadn't been dismissed by the Pokémon Master so couldn't just leave. After nearly two minutes, she felt she should try to break the silence.

"Sir?" she asked.

Ash looked at her, but before he could speak, Espeon butted in again.

" _Call him Ash. Somebody should."_

"Ash…" Mellanie said confused. He had told her to call him that when he had rescued her, but she wasn't sure if that had been something permanent. It felt weird to call the imposing man she had first met at the start of her journey by something other than "Sir." Then it suddenly clicked. She was quite possibly the only human he had revealed his name to. She cursed herself for not noticing earlier, but put it down to stress.

"Yes Mellanie." Ash said. "My name is Ash Ketchum. If you intend to train with me, then I would prefer you to use my name."

"Okay…" Mellanie said, her voice trailing off before getting stronger again. "Why?"

"My name is only hidden because people who know it would never leave me alone. Not applicable for you. Although, I doubt I need to point out that the name shouldn't be shared?" the Pokémon Master said, a sterner tone in his voice.

"Of course not." Mellanie said quickly, not catching the glare Espeon threw at her trainer.

" _Mellanie?"_ Espeon asked. " _Why don't you want to go home?_ "

Mellanie flushed. "My parents don't care for me" she said, hoping that the Pokémon would leave it at that.

" _Why not?"_

"I… I'd rather not say." Mellanie said hurriedly. Espeon seemed to accept this, and leapt silently off the desk, before arching her back and moving away. Ash watched her settle in the corner once again, unobtrusive, easy to miss but always on hand. His gaze swept back to Mellanie as he stood up and extended his hand.

"Welcome to training." Ash said. "That was your first lesson, albeit unintended." The door behind Mellanie opened as she took his hand and shook it. "Espeon will take you to a room where you can rest. Tomorrow I will show you where your new home will be."

And with that, the Pokémon Master strode out of the room, leaving Mellanie to contemplate what had just passed. He had been far more familiar than she had expected, almost as if she had entered into a select group where the barriers he held up to the world didn't exist. She followed Espeon out, fingering her Pokéballs. She hadn't told any of her Pokémon the offer that had been made; she hadn't wanted to distract them before the final. She looked forward to being able to spend some time with them, although she was desperate to see Sam again. He was the one person she missed above all.

* * *

As Espeon walked, she felt her mind also distracted. She had watched in surprise as Ash had talked to Mellanie; he hadn't been like that with a human for… since she had known him. He seemed like he was trying to be caring, but had forgotten how. She smiled to herself, having remembered a conversation she had once had with Meganium. She had been told how Ash had once been kind and caring to everybody around him, not just his Pokémon. Somewhere, along the training that had been lost. What she had just seen could be evidence that it was finally beginning to reassert itself. Being back with humans was good for him. He would always put his Pokémon first, she knew that, but now he was putting humans a very close second, and some he almost seemed to be getting close to. Although Mellanie did seem to be terrified of him, which Espeon found highly amusing. She had nothing to fear from Ash. And hopefully she could bring out the best in him as she trained.

* * *

Lance stood up as 'Champion' walked in through the door. He had been sat in a chair next to the bed Cynthia was sat up in. She had been taken to hospital after her rescue, and treated for malnutrition. Otherwise she was simply exhausted. However, in the day since they had returned, she had shown remarkable signs of recovery. The doctor treating her had been pleased to see that she hadn't actually that starved, and so it wasn't hard for her to regain her strength. She had been given clean clothes, and had been arguing with the doctor to get release her from the hospital. Lance had come to visit her and was filling her in on what had happened in her absence. She turned to look at 'Champion' who noticed how much healthier she looked than the last time he had seen her. When Lance had brought her out, she had looked drained and starved. Now, a day later, where she had spent most of it asleep, and eating when she wasn't, she looked frail but nothing more.

"Cynthia. It is good to see you recovering." 'Champion' said.

"Thank you, 'Champion'." Cynthia said. "Thank you also for stopping by. I wanted to apologize for not having faith in you before. I made a mistake when I went after Team Rocket."

"Yes, you did." 'Champion' said, a slight smile playing over his lips, hidden by his hat. "But I don't intend to hold it against you."

Cynthia looked relieved; she had feared some other punishment from the Pokémon Master.

"I am here for something else though." 'Champion' said. "Do you feel sufficiently recovered to make a public appearance?"

Cynthia smiled. "I've been trying to get out of here since I woke up." She confessed. "I'm up for it."

"Good. Lance, the press conference is in forty minutes. I want you two and Steven there."

"Yes sir." Lance said. "We will see you just before it."

'Champion' nodded, turned and strode out the door again. Lance turned to Cynthia.

"Guess that is how you're getting out of here. Maybe he'll make you go back again when we're done with the press?"

"Shut up Lance." Cynthia said, although she was smiling. Lance laughed, and held a hand out to Cynthia who pointedly ignored is as she clambered out of bed. The doctor came in slowly, his face slightly white.

"Miss Shirona?"

"Yes?"

"I've been informed that you are to be allowed to leave whenever you like."

"Thank you Doctor." Cynthia said, as she slowly walked out. "I appreciate everything you've done."

The doctor watched Lance and Cynthia leave and breathed a sigh of relief. The Pokémon Master had been fairly blunt when informing him that Cynthia would be leaving now, and in truth he was pleased to be free of her arguing. He turned back into the hospital, already thinking of his next patient.

* * *

The assembled media waited nervously. They had been surprised when they had been informed that there would be an announcement with regard to Team Rocket. It had only been a few days since the Pokémon Master had very publicly disgraced a reporter, Alba Rinot, who had since been fired by her agent and network. The news blackout since had been total; not a single league official would agree to talk to a reporter, and so the supply of information had dried up completely. The entirety of the four regions was taken up by martial law, with travelling trainers being informed as they reached towns that they could not leave again. Curfews had been imposed, and every gym had more trainers there than ever before, as they trained and prepared for the worst. Two reporters had managed to corner Olive, the Goldenrod City Gym Leader to try to get a story from her. They had both been placed under arrest, awaiting trial. The effect had been to create a feeling of anxiety around the four regions, widespread nervousness. Most people still had faith in 'Champion', but it was clear that part of this faith had been shaken by the attack on Silver Stadium. Against this backdrop, they had no idea what to expect; surely 'Champion' hadn't managed to deal with Team Rocket in just a few days. And so they waited, in the same place as the last press conference, in front of Indigo Stadium.

There was a ripple of surprise as four figures stepped out of the stadium. They were all easily recognizable; the Pokémon Master, and then the champions of each region, Lance, Steven and Cynthia. The surprise was that Cynthia was there, looking pale and tired, but still present. 'Champion' reached the microphone, and stopped, with the others stopping a few paces behind. He cleared his throat, and the murmuring died down.

"Thank you all for coming." 'Champion' said, his voice easily carrying across the field. "This will be a brief announcement, and there will be no questions at the end of it."

The silence remained, as 'Champion' surveyed the field of reporters, all of whom were waiting with bated breath for his next words.

"Since the beginning of martial law, elements from the Pokémon League successfully infiltrated the headquarters of Team Rocket. They captured a large number of Rockets, including their top agent, and the leader of the organization. They also rescued the trainers that were taken hostage. As a result, the threat of Team Rocket has been nullified."

'Champion' paused for a moment, to let his words sink in. The reporters were completely stunned. Many felt small tinges of guilt; they had been damning of the Pokémon Master after the attack on Silver Stadium, but it seemed that their faith should have been placed in him.

"As a result, martial law shall be revoked at 9pm this evening, across all four regions. It is now time to remember those who lost their lives in the attack, and to hold trials of those most responsible for the atrocities committed. The actions of Team Rocket will be punished, and to the bereaved who are crying out for vengeance, you will have it. This I promise to you."

'Champion' stopped speaking, and turned away from the microphone. He led Cynthia, Lance and Steven back into Indigo Stadium, as the reporters looked on in silence. The announcement was back to what they had been used to from 'Champion'; brief, and straight to the point. And carrying plenty of hidden messages; it was clear that 'Champion' himself must have led the attack on Team Rocket. Nobody else could produce such a result in such a short space of time. The reappearance of Cynthia also created a stir; particularly since it was a line of questioning that had caused the end of the career of Miss Rinot. The suggestion that she might have been on a mission for 'Champion' against Team Rocket was only going to gain in strength after that. Reporters started to leave, heading back towards their offices, to try to start getting the best stories now that the news blackout had ended.

* * *

Inside the stadium, 'Champion' led the way towards the administrative buildings. He walked inside, then into a lift, followed by the regional leaders. The lift rose, stopped and opened onto a corridor. The group was led down the corridor towards the door at the end, which opened as they got near. 'Champion' walked into his office and sat behind his desk, gesturing for the three following him to sit down. As they did so, he leaned back in his chair, contemplating them.

"I want to thank the three of you." 'Champion' started. "Throughout this crisis you have simply stood back and allowed me to deal with it as best as possible."

"I didn't have a lot of choice." Cynthia said, her face stony. There was a moment of silence, before Lance and Steven started laughing. 'Champion' allowed a smile to show underneath the shadow of his hat as Cynthia's joke.

"Indeed." 'Champion' said. "Now I have something else to discuss with you." The laughter died down as the three watched carefully. "As you are aware, when I became Pokémon Master, I promised to uphold the traditions upon which the league was founded. This was started with the replacement of various Gym Leaders, and forcing them to take on students."

Cynthia found herself nodding at his words. She had agreed with his decisions; the taking on of students was one of the best things that the gyms had done for a while. It gave trainers the option of staying and learning, instead of just travelling around and hoping that they get better almost by chance. Although, she reflected, she wouldn't have been able to do it herself; her image as Pokémon Master had been very different to that of 'Champion'.

"My next step is to restore laws that have been forgotten or repealed over the years since the league's foundation." 'Champion' said. "As well as other traditions."

"'Champion'?" Steven interjected. "Are you sure you want to change more now? The public's confidence in us is pretty shaken and…"

"There is only one thing that I intend to change soon, and it is vitally important. After that, I will wait." 'Champion' said. Steven sighed in relief as 'Champion' continued. "The next law that I intend to remind the world of is that regarding legendary Pokémon." Lance gasped, something that 'Champion' didn't fail to notice. "I see you know which law I speak of, Lance. Care to explain to the others?"

"Legendary Pokémon are unique." Lance began. "And each one maintains a crucial role in maintaining balance. For example, the weather is controlled by a combination of legendary Pokémon. Groudon and Kyogre are responsible for the overriding weather patterns of sun and rain. Should one appear out of balance, there will be an excess of whichever it controls. For example, if Kyogre is allowed to run free and out of control, the rain will completely overcome the world. The two Pokémon are in constant balance; one stops the other. Rayquaza is the guardian of the air; air is impacted on by all-weather and can influence weather. As a result he is a balance to the other two. However, the legendary birds and beasts also have some impact on local weather; they can overcome the overriding conditions in an area. They are also in balance. For an example consider the events at Shamouti Island nearly eleven years ago; the birds were disturbed and the local weather was thrown completely out of balance, and impossible weather patterns spread across the rest of the world."

Steven and Cynthia nodded in understanding, and realization. They suspected they knew where Lance was going with this.

"The law was created to prevent any human controlling the powers. It was illegal to capture or try to capture a Legendary Pokémon."

"You are correct." 'Champion' said. "Control of a legendary Pokémon gives the trainer control over part of the world. Legendary Pokémon will often choose to help humans, but capturing them and bending them to your will is illegal, and for good reason."

"But Tobias…" Steven said, before trailing off.

"Is in control of 6 Legendary Pokémon." 'Champion' finished for him. "This law is one that has passed out of memory."

"How?" Steven asked. "And how do you know it Lance?"

"I found a record of it on a tablet buried in the depths of the ruins of the Brass Tower." Lance said. "Before the tower burned down it was allegedly home to a large collection of laws, protected by the power of Lugia and Ho-Oh. Many of the laws had been forgotten, even before the tower burned down. In the years after, many of the laws were forgotten, as no other record of them existed."

'Champion' looked at Lance, who seemed to shrink under the piercing gaze. "I am impressed Lance. How did you learn all of this?"

"After the battle between Kyogre and Groudon nine years ago, I did some research to look into how Legendary Pokémon could have so much power. It was very revealing."

"You are correct in every aspect." 'Champion' said. "This law is the next one that I shall bring in. I have checked, only one trainer still has legendary Pokémon in their collection. These Pokémon need to be released."

"You are talking about Tobias." Cynthia said, drawing a nod from 'Champion'. "But you say the reason they cannot be captured is because the trainer will use them for power. Tobias has not. So why should he give up years of hard work?"

"Two reasons." 'Champion' said. "Firstly, each legendary that he has captured has a role to play in the balance of the world. If Celebi is attacked, for example, Latios will be called to defend her, along with Latias. Latios at the moment is unable to do so, being controlled by a trainer. The balance is in peril when these Pokémon are not free, and other legendary Pokémon are aware of it. They are upset already, it is why things are more unpredictable at the moment."

"You said there was another reason." Steven said cautiously. "What is it?"

'Champion' looked hard at Cynthia. "How do you think Tobias learned how to capture all the legendary Pokémon he has?"

Cynthia looked like she was thinking hard for a moment, before a look of realization passed across her sunken features. "No… He didn't?"

'Champion' nodded. "He did. He captured Uxie, using the information gathered by Team Galactic. Uxie embodies knowledge, and by controlling knowledge, Tobias was able to know exactly where and how to capture other legendary Pokémon."

Steven looked from Cynthia to Lance to 'Champion' before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I don't follow this. I feel like I'm at a disadvantage having not studied legendary Pokémon like you all clearly have."

Cynthia turned to him. "Put simply, the Lake Guardians represent consciousness. Uxie is knowledge. This doesn't mean she is merely intelligent, it means that she knows everything that it is possible to know, all the time. With her, tracking an elusive Pokémon is suddenly simple; if you know where it will be in six months it is easy to wait for it. Since many of the travelling legendary Pokémon will follow a path unless something causes them to deviate, it is easy to place yourself in that path and then fight the Pokémon. As for capturing, if you know every weakness that the Pokémon has, then battling it is easy. Uxie was the key to capturing legendary Pokémon for Tobias."

Steven paled slightly. "But then couldn't he capture all of them?"

Cynthia started to nod, but then 'Champion' cut across her.

"No. The legendary Pokémon are all linked, once some have started to be captured, the others will begin to push against the balance. As a result, they become a lot harder to predict, and so capturing them becomes a lot harder."

Lance took this moment to butt in.

"How do you know all of this 'Champion'?"

"Because this is the reason I returned from the wilderness" came the answer.

"What?!" Cynthia asked in shock.

"Charizard was training, practicing prolonging his attacks. The mountain he was targeting heated up so much, it attracted some attention. The next thing Charizard knew, he was being attacked by Entei. After Charizard defeated Entei, I helped both recover and talked to Entei. He explained that many of the legendary Pokémon were upset because their number were being captured. Entei himself had tried to take advantage of a missing rival, but was repeatedly stopped by Ho-Oh. He wanted to know what had sparked this change in human behaviour. I suspected it might be Tobias, but even if it wasn't, I knew I had to return to civilization and stop whatever was happening. If it gets much worse we might have a repeat of Shamouti Island, just with more than just one set of legendary Pokémon."

The three élite trainers sat opposite 'Champion' sat, utterly stunned. They didn't know what to make of it, before Lance finally decided to break the silence.

"Your Charizard defeated Entei?" He stammered out.

"Yes." 'Champion' said calmly.

"I don't…"

"The important thing isn't that Charizard can defeat legendary Pokémon, but that Tobias is at risk of upsetting the balance of nature." 'Champion' said, his voice a little sterner than was strictly necessary. "I'm asking what we should do about it."

"The law will have to be announced." Cynthia said. "Tobias might appeal it. If you can prove that it used to be a law and was never repealed, you have a chance of doing it without causing a large stir."

"That's possible." Lance said. "The tablet I found is in a museum in Goldenrod City. It's been authenticated as genuine, so is good evidence of this law being in effect once."

"Which just leaves Tobias." Steven said thoughtfully. "If he refuses to release his Pokémon, what will you do?"

They turned to 'Champion' who seemed to be contemplating. "That's for the courts, although it won't take long."

There was a chorus of agreements, and 'Champion' nodded. "Good."

"Out of curiosity, Brandon once captured the three golems, didn't he?" Lance asked.

"Not quite." 'Champion' answered. "He made a deal with them to train with him, if he could use them in battles. If they ever asked to be released, he agreed to do so. Which he ultimately did."

'Champion' glanced around and was about to dismiss them when Steven interjected.

"'Champion'?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"May I make a request?" When the Pokémon Master nodded, he pressed on more confidently. "Re-appoint Cynthia. It will enable you to remain the powerful image at the front of the Pokémon League that you wanted to be." 'Champion' said nothing, and so Steven carried on. "She is good at teaching, and she won't do what she did again. I know that much about her."

Although 'Champions' eyes were hidden underneath his hat, it was obvious that his gaze was fixed intently on Steven. "Why?" he asked.

"Because you've just proved to us that you work well when you have those around you who can give advice, and Cynthia will always be on hand to do so. She is popular, and will help to mitigate the fallout from the attack. And you need somebody to be coordinating the training; you haven't appointed her successor. I just thought that she might be deserving of another chance"

As Steven trailed off, 'Champion' looked from him to Cynthia who had fallen completely silent, and back again. He then leaned back in his chair to contemplate the three trainers in front of him.

"Let me make something clear." He said. "I do not _need_ you. I am aware that you are all excellent trainers and politically astute, but I do not need to have you on hand. Cynthia's mistake was to assume that I needed her." Lance tried to interject, but the Pokémon Master spoke over him. "I discussed this with you because you needed to be aware of the reasons for the law that I will be changing. That is all. Steven, I know you are in contact with Tobias so you in particular needed to hear the reasons." The three in front of him were completely silent now. "However, you have performed admirably recently. As long as you all accept that my decisions are my own, and as Pokémon Master I am separate from you, then there is no reason that we cannot work closer together like you clearly want."

Steven sighed in relief, and Lance slouched. It was reassuring to know that the Pokémon Master had noticed the work that they had done for him recently, and that he was considering rewarding it in a way. Cynthia was still on edge, as she waited for him to finally answer Steven's question. "I will agree with you in this case Steven. Cynthia, if you want it, the job is yours once again. Try not to interfere this time." Cynthia felt giddy with relief. She had been dreading a return to Sinnoh, to being the head of their Elite Four, a job which she felt she had outgrown. She was almost wishing that somebody would defeat her soon, so she could focus on her passions; research and teaching. Now that the ban on her teaching had been removed, she knew she would throw herself into it once again.

'Champion' stood up. "Thank you for your time. Cynthia, you know where your office is, I expect you will want to begin as soon as possible. You will once again handle all public aspects of the Pokémon League, assisted by Lance and Steven."

The dismissal was clear. The three regional champions thanked their superior before leaving his office. They split up, Lance and Steven heading to arrange transportation back to their own regions, and Cynthia to her old office to begin to plan her job once again. There was a feeling of satisfaction between them; they had achieved a great deal with 'Champion', far more than they had in any other meeting with him. Perhaps he would one day open up to them completely. Only time would tell.


	28. Chapter 28

The courtroom rose for the Judge Halsey as he limped in, a wound from an old training accident. He was the most senior judge in the four regions, and as such had been chosen to preside over the most important court case. The courtroom was completely packed, with the media being given a large allotment, and space being given to representatives of the victims, so that they could see justice for their dead being done. The defendants were the topmost hierarchy of Team Rocket; Giovanni and Agent foremost among them. There were also three men who were leaders of other parts of Team Rocket, and the head of the team of scientists that had created the Pokémon armour. The expectation would be that the trial would be extremely short. Given that each of the defendants had been captured during an attack against Team Rocket, it was impossible for any of them to deny association with the organisation. Added to that, the testimony from the Pokémon Master which would almost certainly be given, would most likely be enough to convict them. As the charges against each defendant were read out, several of the Rockets winced. When the Deputy reached Agent he took a deep breath.

"Agent stands accused of over two thousand accounts of murder by terrorist actions, one account of terrorism, one account of conspiracy to commit terrorist actions, one account of conspiracy to commit treason, eight accounts of kidnapping, eight accounts of abuse of humans and one account of abuse of Pokémon." There was a ripple of noise through the courtroom as the charges were laid, charges far greater than anybody else. There was also surprise that Agent had been accused of the attack on Silver Stadium; his role in Team Rocket was not public knowledge.

"Giovanni Sakaki stands accused of over two thousand accounts of murder by terrorist actions, one account of terrorism, one account of conspiracy to commit terrorist actions, one account of conspiracy to commit treason, eight accounts of kidnapping humans, eight accounts of abuse of humans, one account of attempting to murder a Pokémon, nineteen accounts of abuse of Pokémon and one account of extended experimentation on Pokémon." Silence fell throughout the courtroom. When all the crimes that the Pokémon League felt that they could prove were laid out, Giovanni felt giddy. He had barely slept since he had spoken to 'Champion' two days ago. With only the charges of terrorism laid against him, he knew he would likely be executed. With all the crimes that were actually laid out, he had no chance.

The trial started to move quickly. All of the defendants pleaded guilty as expected, Giovanni sighing as he did so. He knew that he had no choice, the whole thing was politically based; the world needed to see him and Agent punished. He had considered forcing them to reveal the full weight of evidence against them, but knew that it would make no difference. All he would be doing would be revealing everything he had done to the world. He wanted to go to his fate with at least some dignity remaining. There was a short break, as the judge left the room, and the assembled media shifted impatiently. When Judge Halsey returned, there was a tired look to his features, almost resigned to what he had to do.

* * *

It was the headline that caught the attention of Gary Oak. The researcher had gone back to Pallet Town after the impromptu end of the Silver Conference, to spend some time with his grandfather. Samuel Oak had insisted on showing Gary the workings of his laboratory, determined that his grandson could take his place after he retired. The unspoken suggestion was that retirement could be approaching and Gary suspected that his grandfather was only waiting for him to be ready to settle down in a permanent job. Gary had been on a break from the lab, walking through the town, when he saw the headline on the front page of the newspaper in front of a corner shop. He stopped to have a closer look.

" _Rocket élite to be executed?"_

_Despite pleading guilty at their trial yesterday, the boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni Sakaki and number two, who goes only by the title of Agent, face the possibility of execution. It has been confirmed by the Pokémon League that the decision will be given over to the Gym Leaders of all four regions. The two men, on trial for their hand in the savage terrorist attack on Silver Stadium during the final of the Silver Conference would be the first to be executed since Edward Scnitter, ninety-seven years ago._

Gary stared at it in shock. Almost subconsciously he reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. He selected the top number at put the phone to his ear. Within moments Misty had picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Misty, it's me."

"Gary?" Misty's voice sounded strained.

"I've just seen the news." Gary said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm not sure. We are all in shock, none of us even knew that this could happen. We don't know what we should vote."

"Want me to come over?"

Gary smiled as Misty's voice took on an edge. "I don't need you Gary." She snapped. "I'm not reliant on you."

"I'll be there this evening. See you soon Red" Gary said, and ended the call. He stepped into the shop and bought the newspaper, before turning and heading back towards Professor Oak's laboratory. As he walked, he opened the paper to read the article, but was immediately distracted by another headline.

" _Legendary Pokémon law to be resurrected."_

"What the?" Gary muttered to himself as he read.

" _The Pokémon League has announced that there will be a new law regarding the capture of legendary Pokémon. Apparently once illegal, evidence has arisen that a law forbidding the capture of any legendary Pokémon was once in effect. There is no record of this law ever being repealed, as and a result it is to be put into action once again. Cynthia Shirona, recently reappointed as the Head of Trainer Development, confirmed that when the evidence was brought to the attention of the Pokémon League, it was made a matter of importance to reinstate the law._

"' _Champion' has based his reign as Pokémon Master around returning the League to how it once was, and so the rediscovery of a law that was lost was important to him." Cynthia said._

_Cynthia has also confirmed that any trainer who has captured a legendary Pokémon must release it, or face the prosecution, and a severe jail sentence. However she refused to give any information as to why the law was once required. Continued page 7._

Gary stopped reading as he reached the laboratory. He sighed to himself. He knew that he was one of the leading experts of legendary Pokémon, having worked in Sinnoh, before returning to investigate Ho-Oh, Lugia, and by extension the Legendary Beasts and Birds. He had then gone to Hoenn to continue his research. He walked into the lab, and called for his grandfather. Samuel Oak walked into the room from the Pokémon reserve outside, and saw his grandson frowning at the paper in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Samuel Oak asked. Gary said nothing, but showed him the paper and pointed to the top headline. Samuel started, before taking the paper from Gary.

"Can they do that?" Gary asked after a moment. Samuel thought for a long moment, but then slowly nodded. He handed the paper back to Gary before turning and hurrying to a computer. A few moments of frantic typing later, he turned back to Gary who had followed him.

"I thought so." Samuel Oak took a deep breath. "For a criminal to be executed, they must have committed a crime which is on a short list. Murder, treason and terrorism are all on the list. The prerogative for suggesting the death penalty goes to the Pokémon Master, and the leaders of each Elite Four. If they agree unanimously, then the option is given to the Gym Leaders. There is a requirement for thirty out of thirty-two Gyms to assent to the death penalty. Once that has been given, there is no right of appeal."

Silence fell between the two researchers as they considered the implications. After a minute, Gary snorted.

"They deserve it." He said, before walking away. "I'm going to Cerulean City" he threw over his shoulder. "I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Say hi to Misty." Samuel Oak called after him. "And good luck." As his grandson strode towards his car, Samuel Oak turned back to his research. While he didn't necessarily condone the death penalty, he felt in certain circumstances it could be unavoidable. And the general mood of the public being as it was, it would probably be accepted as what they deserved. As he glanced at the newspaper again, he saw the headline about legendary Pokémon and groaned. The world was changing, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be a part of it anymore.

* * *

Sam Fernandez was surprised by the message. It asked him to go to Indigo Plateau, sent by the Pokémon League. Brief and to the point. Transport had been arranged; all he had to do was go to Professor Rose's laboratory and be met. It was totally out of the blue, but Sam had no intention of ignoring it.

He had been at home for two weeks, having left for New Bark Town in the aftermath of the attack on Silver Stadium. The friends he had met, Misty, Gary and the others had parted, although he had promised to stay in contact with them. When it was announced that the hostage trainers had been rescued he had waited for a message from Mellanie, or her to return home. Neither happened. It had hurt a lot to know how little he had meant to somebody he thought had been his closest friend. Ten years together and some six months travelling, and she just shut him out. He had gone to her house, to ask her parents if they knew anything about her. It was unusual for him to go at all; all the years he had known Mellanie and he had only been to her house twice. Her father had answered the door, but had grumpily told Sam that he didn't know anything. He hadn't heard anything about her performance in the final, and didn't even know that his daughter had been kidnapped and then rescued. In disgust Sam had left again, and stormed home, where his own parents struggled with what to do. They had known how little Mellanie's parents cared about her, and had correspondingly tried to take care of Mellanie in their place. They hadn't wanted Sam to know, and they knew that Mellanie had hidden it well. For somebody who came from a loving family, it was hard for a child to understand why or how parents could be so cruel to their child.

That had been a week ago, and in the intervening time Sam had moped around the house. When he had trained his Pokémon he had driven them with a fury matched by them. They knew why their trainer was so angry. Sam had even gone to ask Professor Rose, the woman who had taken the place of Professor Elm as the overseeing professor for the Johto Region. He didn't know her that well, but had spoken to her a few times throughout his journey. She had been sympathetic, and had assured him that she still had a large number of Mellanie's Pokémon, so the girl would have to come back eventually or contact her. Neither had happened, although the Professor had promised to contact Sam if his friend ever did get in touch. So now, staring at his computer as it showed him that the Pokémon League was asking him to come to Indigo as soon as possible, Sam didn't know what to make of it. He turned off his computer and slowly walked downstairs, for the first time in a week not stomping around.

As he reached the foot of the stairs, his parents looked at each other in surprise. Sam had been a picture of anger for the past week, but now he seemed far calmer. They watched him cross the room to the table and reach for the breakfast that they had laid there for him. As he started to eat, his father spoke.

"Are you alright Sam?" he asked.

"Yeah" came the reply.

A few more minutes of silence as Sam ate, until he was finished. He stood up and crossed to the sink to wash his plate, before turning to face his parents.

"Mum, Dad." He began. "I'm going to head off again today."

His parents smiled at him. While they did want their son at home, they knew that travelling was good for him, and it would be a good way for him to get over his anger.

"Where to?" Denis Fernandez asked.

"Kanto. I've been asked to go to the Indigo Plateau."

"Asked? By who?" his mother asked.

"I'm not sure. The message is just from the Pokémon League, no name attached."

"Well, good luck son." Denis said.

Sam looked at him surprised. "You're not going to ask me to stay any longer? I only just got back."

To his surprise both of his parents laughed. "Sam, you are always welcome here." His mother explained. "This is your home, and we love having you here with us. But this isn't where your heart is anymore. Six months travelling and your addicted. You've gone crazy for the past two weeks. We want you at home, but more importantly we want you to be happy. If these are in different places, then so be it. Just… try to keep in contact?"

Sam's face split into a wide grin as he hugged his mother. "Of course I will." He said. "I'm going to head off in about half an hour, there is a car meeting me at Professor Rose's lab." He turned and hugged his father, before dashing back off upstairs to get ready. His parents exchanged knowing glances. It was good to see their son suddenly happy once again.

When Sam reached Professor Rose's laboratory, the professor was already waiting for him. "You're a mystery Sam." She said with a smile.

"I am?" he asked.

"Yes. When I woke up this morning there was a message from the Pokémon League, telling me that there would be a car arriving for you and that I was to make sure you made it. You've clearly attracted some interest from somebody."

Sam's surprise showed on his face. Rose laughed. "Don't worry, this isn't going to be a bad thing."

"Do you know who is interested?" Sam asked. Rose shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't." She said apologetically. "I guess you'll find out soon enough. If possible let me know alright?"

Sam smiled. "Of course."

There was the sound of a car drawing up outside, and the two turned to walk outside. A car was sat there, with a man stood next to it. As they approached he stepped forward with his hand extended.

"I assume that you must be Sam Fernandez?" he said to Sam, who nodded and took the proffered hand. "My name is Jack, I'm a driver for the Pokémon League." He flashed a badge which had the Leagues insignia on it and turned to Rose. "And you must be Professor Rose? A pleasure to meet you." The two shook hands. "Now Sam, if you could just put anything that you have into the back, we'll be off." Sam held up his small backpack, which drew a laugh from the driver. "You travelling trainers. You never pack much do you?" Sam shook his head, nervous at what was about to happen. Jack walked around the car and got behind the wheel, as Sam turned to Professor Rose.

"Good luck." She said with a smile as she held the door open for him. Sam climbed into the back of the car, and Rose shut the door. The car smoothly accelerated away and she watched it disappear into the distance.

* * *

Mellanie stopped running, her hands on her knees panting. Alongside, her Pokémon stopped running, all of them exhausted. They had been taken to an island near to Indigo Plateau by Ash, who had explained that the first thing they would have to do when training with him was to get fitter. She slept in the house near the centre of the island, although she wasn't sure where Ash had slept at first. It became apparent that she had taken his room when he had started building an extension. She had been surprised when she saw him start, thinking that it was a large project for the Pokémon Master to take on. When he had finished within two days, she realized her mistake. Using Pokémon, it didn't take long, even given that he had barely been around. It was intriguing to notice that the extension consisted of three bedrooms, instead of just the one that she had been expecting. She had quickly moved into one of them, allowing Ash to have his room back. His frequent absence didn't mean that he wasn't taking a close interest in her progress. Every evening he would return home, prepare food for all the Pokémon, and for himself and Mellanie. He had assured her that one day he would teach her how to make food like he did, but until then she was told to take what she needed from his supplies. For this she was glad; she didn't think she would have the energy to learn anything at the end of each day's physical work.

She had asked Ash when she would start training in battling, which had seemed to cause him some amusement. He told her that she could do it when she felt ready. She remembered being excited, but then realizing that if she did so her Pokémon might not be fit enough for it. She suspected that Ash would still expect her to do the physical training each day, regardless of whether they were doing battling training as well. She hadn't been sure what to expect when the Pokémon Master took her on, but on reflection she should have known that his Pokémon wouldn't be in such perfect health without an extreme exercise regimen. The first day she had gone on a run, Ash's Pokémon had set off and left her miles behind within minutes. Ash had warned that this would happen and that she should run as far as she felt was fair for her Pokémon. Pushing them too hard could be dangerous for them, not to mention her.

Mellanie stood up, and her Pokémon copied her. She was proud of the way that they had taken to the training, no complaints, and they tried their hardest. She had already decided that today she would reward them. She turned back towards the house, to where there was a large collection of gym equipment to make the Pokémon stronger. There was a ripple of groans from her team, which drew a laugh from her. She turned to face them for a moment, and saw the tiredness on their faces. Mellanie broke back into a run, heading for the house. Her Pokémon kept up, determined not to fail in the eyes of the Pokémon Master. Throughout their time with Mellanie they had known that their trainer had been told that she had potential. They had faith in her, faith enough to make sure that she would never do them wrong.

As she reached the area just outside the house, Espeon was sat waiting for her. The Sun Pokémon had taken an interest in Mellanie's training, one that Mellanie was grateful for, even if she didn't understand it. Mellanie didn't know what drove Espeon, or any of Ash's Pokémon, but she had never seen Pokémon willing to go through so much for their trainer. Even her own Pokémon, completely loyal, wouldn't do for her what Ash's Pokémon did. They did whatever was needed, almost never needed instructions, and when Ash was away, they would wait for him to return. When he went to Indigo Plateau, for any reason, they would continue their training regimen, but refuse to eat until their trainer returned. Once Mellanie had seen them wait for almost eight hours from finishing their training, waiting for their master to return. She had dared to question this, not able to understand how Ash could let his Pokémon go through such hardship. He had told her that he always told them not to wait for him, but they did anyway. When she had asked what inspired such loyalty he had laughed and ruffled her hair, but not answered.

Mellanie came to a stop in front of Espeon and turned to her Pokémon. They had stopped behind her, tired but ready to continue if required. Mellanie smiled as she gave her order.

"I want you to train in pairs. Just like Ash's Pokémon do."

For a moment her Pokémon stood in shock. For the first time since they had arrived almost a week before, they were being told to use attacks. A slow grin spread across Totodile's face as he beckoned Poliwhirl forwards to spar. Mellanie watched for a few minutes, as her Pokémon settled into routines, before she walked to a step and sat down to meditate. There had only been two instructions from Ash thus far with respect to her training. Firstly she and her Pokémon would exercise every day. She had been allowed to set the intensity, but having seen Ash train with his she had decided to force herself and her Pokémon to exhaustion. The other was that she meditated for at least thirty minutes a day. She had asked what on, and he had said whatever took her fancy. She smiled as she settled down. She may not understand the Pokémon Master, but she felt privileged to be trained by him. She was only missing her friend, Sam.

* * *

When Sam reached Indigo Plateau the driver opened the door for him. He was beckoned through the main doors of the administration block, and the receptionist turned to face him as the driver disappeared.

"Good afternoon Sam." She said. "If you would take the lift up, you'll be met."

Sam took a moment to register, before moving. When he stepped into the lift, the doors shut before he could do anything, and the lift moved upwards. It stopped, and the doors opened to show him a corridor, with only one door in it at the end. Sam slowly moved forwards, until he reached the door. It opened for him, and sat behind a desk was the Pokémon Master. 'Champion' was typing on his computer, but stopped as the door opened. Sam edged into the room, hesitant at being brought here in such a way.

"If it makes you relax, you're not in trouble." 'Champion' said, a sparkle in his eye, although Sam couldn't see it under the hat he still wore. "Please, have a seat Sam."

The young trainer perched himself on the edge of a chair, clearly still on edge, having said nothing since he walked into the room. He felt something was unusual; the Pokémon Master was being far friendlier than other times. Before he had seemed to be a distant figure imparting wisdom, wisdom that Sam listened to religiously. Now, something in his bearing seemed different.

"I suppose you're wondering why I asked you to come here." 'Champion' said, his choice of words reflecting Sam's confusion. He had never spoken like this in front of Sam. In fact, Sam wasn't aware of anybody he had spoken to in such a personal way.

"Yes sir." Sam said, the formal word making him feel slightly more comfortable.

"Two reasons." 'Champion' said. "Firstly, I would like to extend an invitation to you, to become a student of mine."

Sam sat bolt upright. Of all the things he had expected, this was the absolute last. He had anticipated talk of Mellanie, or perhaps more advice, however strange it would have been for him to have been pulled to Indigo in an almost secretive way, for something minor. Now it all made sense, the way he was summoned privately, 'Champions' more familiar style, everything. And then a thought struck him.

"Has Mellanie already accepted this offer, sir?" Sam asked.

'Champion' laughed. "You have just demonstrated why I think you have great potential. That is very astute Sam. Yes, she has."

"Why haven't I heard from her?" Sam demanded, before remembering who he was talking to. He was about to apologize, but 'Champion' cut over him.

"I haven't allowed her. If you become a student, you will have to expect to be away from society for a while. Mellanie is living with me at the moment, training." 'Champion' leaned forwards. "I know it is a lot to take in, but I need an answer Sam."

"How long will I have to stay with you?" Sam asked.

"A month as a minimum. After that you will be welcome to train with me as long as I am Pokémon Master."

"And in that month I can't have contact with the outside world?" Sam asked.

"No." 'Champion' said, a smile showing underneath the shadow of his hat. "I asked Mellanie not to talk to you because it can be a surprise for both of you."

"She doesn't know you were going to ask me?"

"She would have refused if I told her that I wouldn't train you as well. But she doesn't know I'm asking you today. You will not be able to travel for the next month, but you can call people if you wish. Although I would prefer you not to say where you are."

Sam nodded slowly, and came to his decision. It was easy really, he might never get a chance like this again, to pass it up would be the height of stupidity.

"Then I accept." Sam said. To his surprise 'Champion' took his hat off. Seeing his eyes, with one dead and one coloured caused Sam's own eyes to widen.

"Good." 'Champion' said. "I have already made the decision that there will be no secrets between my students and myself." Sam's breath caught in his throat, and 'Champion' smiled. "Yes Sam. I will reveal anything you ask to you, on the understanding that it is confidential."

"I… I don't know what to say, sir." Sam spluttered.

"Call me Ash." Said the Pokémon Master.

"What?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum. If you will be training with me, call me Ash."

Sam couldn't speak for a moment. Ash seemed to understand, and stood up, holding out a hand. Almost numb, Sam stood and took it.

"Welcome to training Sam." Ash said with a smile. "I look forward to seeing your progress."

* * *

Tobias stood, the image of calm, as he surveyed the city. Internally he was seething as he stood on top of a skyscraper overlooking Goldenrod City. He had spent years collecting his legendary Pokémon. He had captured Darkrai when he was young, through a combination of skilful battling and trickery. Although, he admitted to himself, it was mostly trickery; he had built a trap for Darkrai which had somehow worked. Darkrai had been furious to find himself forced to obey a human, and Tobias had spent a long time forcing the Pokémon to obey him. It had been some time later that he had met Latios, and captured it by luck. Latios hadn't expected him to have Darkrai, and hadn't been able to escape quickly enough. When he had both Pokémon, he had entered the Sinnoh League, and crushed it. In the following years he had hunted legendary Pokémon, trusting in their strength. They had avoided him, even when he thought he knew where to trap them. He remembered a ferocious battle against Suicune. Suicune had fought harder than any Pokémon he had ever faced, and eventually fled, having fought Darkrai and Latios to a standstill. Tobias had increased his training efforts to strengthen his Pokémon. The biggest change came when he had tracked down and captured Uxie. The Knowledge Pokémon gave him the ability to catch others. And so he had painstakingly built his team, until it included six legendary Pokémon. He had considered getting more, but had decided against it. He couldn't use more than six at any given time, and so felt that it was unnecessary. He struggled to train his Pokémon anyway, although he felt he didn't need to. No Pokémon could take out a legendary Pokémon by itself, so why should he bother to train them as much as he would otherwise? It wasn't like he would ever face a team of Pokémon like his own.

He smiled as he thought of the capture of Uxie. His greatest achievement. He had heard of Cynthia's research and started to read her various papers. The three Lake Guardians fascinated him; he had been struggling with control over Latios at the time and was trying to find a way to crush the will of Latios. Azelf seemed to be perfect for this, but further research showed that to exert his will over the Willpower Pokémon would be almost impossible. He could only use Azelf if the Pokémon agreed. And begging a Pokémon rankled with him. As a result he settled on Uxie, trusting that if he had enough legendary Pokémon, he would always have enough that were listening to him. And so he had travelled back to Sinnoh. It had taken a while but he had finally tracked down where the cavern at the centre of Acuity Lake was. Without Darkrai and Latios it would have been nearly impossible; the cavern had been protected by a powerful psychic shield. He had actually gone past it several times before Darkrai had noticed something. Once he had broken through, Uxie had nowhere to run. Her protection had been how difficult it was to find her. Against two legendary Pokémon she struggled, and despite repeated attempts to fight her way past she couldn't manage it. Eventually, battered, bruised, beaten, she was captured by Tobias. He had spent the next months fighting to break her will. It had been hard, draining work, but eventually Uxie gave in. Using her, he had managed to track down another three legendary Pokémon. Each one had been harder to find, as they became progressively more erratic. He remembered the last one vividly. It had taken three of his Pokémon to subdue his opponent, and they were all exhausted by the time he was done. As he replaced the Pokéballs on his belt, another Pokémon had appeared. Mew, the ancestor of all Pokémon. He had considered trying to capture her as well, but then realized that his team was in poor shape to do so. She had issued a threat, and the words had stayed with him in the years since.

" _I cannot take the Pokémon you have captured away from you, but I warn you. If you try to capture anymore I will stop you. And if I have to, I will end you."_

For a legendary Pokémon that had often been considered to be playful on the few occasions it had been seen, the threat was terrifying. He had tried to speak, but a blast of psychic strength had knocked him over. By the time he had recovered, Mew was gone.

It grated against him to have 'Champion' put a law through that meant he would have to give up all six Pokémon. Pokémon that he had worked hard to capture. Tobias shook his head. He had met the Pokémon Master! There hadn't seemed to be any intention to have him give up his Pokémon then. Maybe 'Champion' knew something now that he hadn't known then. Or maybe he had just been hiding something from Tobias. It barely mattered. He had been summoned to Indigo Plateau, so that the Pokémon League could be certain that he had released his Pokémon. He came to a decision. He would go, but he would refuse to give up his Pokémon. He was the Sinnoh League Champion, he would challenge the Pokémon Master to a battle. If he won he could revoke the law. As he decided, he had a thought. His Pokémon were powerful, but if anybody could beat him it would be the Pokémon Master. Tobias grinned. Only one trainer had ever defeated a legendary Pokémon of his in battle, and that boy was long gone. He couldn't lose, and once he became Pokémon Master he could change the rules as it suited him. His life work wouldn't be hindered, and he could even push to try to catch more legendary Pokémon. The thought pleased him. When he had first captured Darkrai he hadn't anticipated the feeling of power a legendary Pokémon brought him. He knew he was now addicted, and needed more Pokémon to feed the addiction. He turned and strode into the building he was stood on. He would go to Indigo Plateau, and he would leave a Pokémon Master.

* * *

Mellanie heard something move, and she stood up, causing her Pokémon to break their attention to look at her. Ash had been gone all day, although that had been more common as Gym Leaders sent in their responses to the vote for execution. She hadn't asked how the vote was going, but she suspected that they may be executed. As she looked around, Ash strode out of the back door. It had been the car returning that she heard.

"How is it going?" he asked.

"I feel like I'm making progress." Mellanie answered. "They are showing the signs of the physical training."

Ash gave her Pokémon a quick glance as he strode into the yard, Mellanie following. "Yes. They are. How tired are they?"

"We cut the exercise slightly short today to come and do battle training. I think they should be alright. Why?"

Ash smiled. "I figured you might want a battle."

"Against you?"

"No. Against a friend of yours."

Mellanie spun as she heard a voice speak from the doorway.

"It's been some time since I last saw you Mel. I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive you for vanishing like that." Sam said, leaning against the door frame.

Mellanie whirled on Ash. "You didn't tell me you had invited him!" she accused.

Ash laughed, a rich sound that made his Espeon smile from where she sat watching Mellanie's Pokémon. "I hadn't invited him Mellanie. Sam came this afternoon and agreed to train with me. Although a rematch between you two wouldn't go amiss. 1 on 1. Prove to him the effects of your training."

Mellanie's eyes narrowed. "Are you actually angry Sam?"

The boy smiled at her. "Aside from you worrying me for the last two weeks, no. I'll forgive you, particularly now I've seen where you are."

"Thanks." Mellanie said. "Do you want that battle?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Sam said with a wide grin.

"Totodile?" Mellanie called. Her starter bounded forwards, and looked at Sam. He knew from experience that a battle against Sam was likely to be a tough battle, and he was looking forward to the challenge.

"Totodile huh?" Sam said. "Well, I know somebody that wants a rematch. Quilava, you're up."

As Sam's starter appeared in front of him, Ash stepped aside, and settled down to watch.

"Totodile, Water Gun." Mellanie ordered.

"Flame Wheel." Sam countered. To his surprise, Totodile's Water Gun was stronger than he remembered, and Quilava was only just able to dodge. "Keep going." Sam called.

"Let him close, then Water Gun again." Mellanie said calmly.

Ash smiled to watch; Sam would lose he was certain. It had only been two weeks, but Totodile's training had clearly made a difference. That, coupled with the type advantage gave Quilava an almost insurmountable barrier, as shown as he was forced back by Water Gun several times. Sam glared across the field at the Totodile that was making this battle so difficult.

"Flamethrower."

"Water Gun."

The two attacks collided, with neither able to push past the other. Sam grinned. "Up the power Quilava." As the point of collision edged towards Totodile, Mellanie made her decision. "Aqua Tail around and Hydro Pump."

As Totodile shot off past the Flamethrower that dissipated, Quilava tried to turn. He wasn't quick enough as Totodile shot over his head with a second Aqua Tail, before firing a Hydro Pump. Quilava tried to roll out-of-the-way, but couldn't completely avoid Totodile's attack. As he skidded across the field, Quilava started emitting smoke, quickly covering the entire area, and leaving Mellanie frustrated. A roar of pain came from inside the smoke, before Totodile bounded out.

"Totodile, Aqua Tail."

Totodile shot straight back in, the speed of his passage clearing some of the smoke away. He didn't hit Quilava, but another two passes caused even more of the smoke to clear, and Quilava to be revealed, firing a Flamethrower. Mellanie groaned as she realized that her attack had given Quilava a clear shot at Totodile.

"Totodile, take the hit and Water Gun." Mellanie ordered. The Big Jaw Pokémon was hit by the Flamethrower, and sent skidding before he retaliated with a focused beam of water that sent Quilava reeling.

"Quilava, another Smokescreen." Sam barked, but this time Mellanie was ready.

"Water Gun." She retaliated.

"Change to Fire Blast."

"Aqua Tail over again, and Hydro Pump."

Totodile's water gun was easily eaten up by the Fire Blast, but as it smashed into where he had been, he wasn't there. He had shot straight over it, and with Quilava stuck firing the Fire Blast, this time there was no escape from the Hydro Pump which was being fired at very close range.

"Inferno!" Sam shouted desperately. Before either attack could hit, there was a blue glow, freezing both Pokémon. Ash was on his feet, walking forwards.

"Enough." He said, his voice firm. "I would rather not have to treat either Pokémon for serious wounds."

Totodile and Quilava looked at each other, before nodding in respect at their respective strength. Ash told the two to recall their Pokémon, before leading them into the house. He gestured to a sofa, and both sat quickly.

"You both need to learn when to use each attack." Ash said. "In battle, your goal is to defeat the opponent, with minimum effort. Mellanie, your use of Water Gun was good, but don't become too reliant on one attack. Equally, don't fear to use a powerful attack. Powerful Pokémon take powerful attacks to defeat. You had an opportunity for a powerful strike at Quilava when Totodile took the Flamethrower. But you don't want to completely kill your opponent; not only is it a waste of your Pokémon's energy, it is also considered bad etiquette to repeatedly hospitalize Pokémon that you face."

The two youngsters let this sink in, as Ash turned to prepare food. Sometime later, when they were sat at a table eating, Sam decided to broach something that he had been considering since Ash had revealed his true name.

"Ash?" he started hesitantly. "You said your name was Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes." Ash said. "Why?"

"Is your mother called Delia Ketchum?"

Ash froze. He hadn't expected anybody to know who is mother was. Although he cursed himself for not spotting that they might have made the connection. He had seen Sam and Mellanie with Misty and the others enough times, if his mother was still spending time with his old friends then she might have met the youngsters as well.

"Yes she is." He said quietly. "I haven't spoken to her in nearly eight years."

"She misses you." Sam said just as quietly.

"Sam?!" Mellanie hissed.

"It's okay Mellanie." Ash said. "Did you also suspect?" Mellanie bowed her head slightly, all the confirmation that Ash needed. He sighed. "I know you probably think I'm a terrible son." He said sadly. "And you're right. I had never intended for it to be this way, but things just happened." Mellanie started to speak, but Ash cut across her. "That part of my life is behind me. I never intended to leave my friends and family behind, but I didn't have a choice."

"Why not?" Sam asked. Ash didn't say anything, but looked at him silently. Sam quailed under his gaze, but didn't say anything.

"I'll tell you one day." Ash said, before standing up. "I know" he continued, holding up a hand to stop them speaking. "I said no secrets, but this is something that I do not wish to speak about now. I promise I'll tell you both one day."

And with that, he strode out of the room, leaving Sam and Mellanie staring after him.

* * *

For such an announcement, only one man could give it. Ash knew that it had to be him, and so for what he sincerely hoped was the last time for a long time, he was stood in front of a huge crowd of reporters. Behind him stood Lance, Steven and Cynthia. He stood tall, despite the sombre mood.

"Following the conclusion of the decisional procedure, the Pokémon League decided on the fate of the two men, Giovanni Sakaki and Agent. I will not divulge the opinions of anybody affiliated with the Pokémon League but the constitutional decision was to execute the two men. As a result, Agent was executed at 0311 this morning, and Giovanni was executed at 0317 this morning. To the families of the victims of the actions of these terrorists, I hope that you consider justice served."


	29. Chapter 29

Tobias strode into the main building at Indigo. It had been nearly two weeks since the execution of Giovanni, and he had watched the progress of the so-called 'legendary law'. It looked certain to pass, and so he had headed to Indigo. As he reached the receptionist, he smiled tightly at her.

"I would like to speak to the Pokémon Master." He said. The receptionist gave him a quick look, and shook her head.

"I am sorry sir, but he doesn't take visitors."

"He will take me." Tobias said.

"No sir, he will not. I suggest you see Miss Shirona." The receptionist said calmly. "If you like I can ask if she is free."

"Yes." Tobias said testily. "My name is Tobias Takuto."

The receptionist picked up the phone and spoke into it. A few moments later she spoke again, another brief pause, then she put it down.

"Miss Shirona will see you. Take the lift on the left to the seventh floor and she will see you."

"Thank you." Tobias gritted out. It grated against him to have to fight in this way, against the Pokémon League taking his Pokémon away from him. He tried to reign his irritation. He knew he had to be careful with somebody like Cynthia.

As he reached the seventh floor, he saw somebody stood waiting for him. "Tobias?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes." He said. "Thank you for seeing me Cynthia."

"I don't have much choice." Cynthia replied. "'Champion' asked me to meet you when you arrived."

"I see." Tobias said, as he followed Cynthia towards her office. "Did he say why he wanted you to do so?"

Cynthia didn't answer until she was sat behind her desk, with Tobias sat opposite her. "Inform you that you will be required to give up your Pokémon when the law comes into effect. Although he suspected that you would arrive as you have; before you have to give up your Pokémon."

"Indeed." Tobias said, his teeth gritted. "And did he say what he expected me to do when I arrived?"

Cynthia laughed lightly. "Wondering how well he's read you Tobias?"

Tobias was about to answer, then stopped. This wasn't going as he had expected. He took a breath to compose himself, before speaking again. "I am actually curious as to why he is pushing through this law."

"I cannot tell you." Cynthia said.

"You mean you don't know?" Tobias asked.

"No, I expect you to work it out for yourself pretty quickly." Cynthia answered. "After all, you have captured the Knowledge Pokémon."

Tobias sat stunned. He had tried his best to keep the fact that he had captured these legendary Pokémon out of notice of the Pokémon League. "How do you know that?" he asked, fighting to restore his inner calm.

"It's not on record." Cynthia said quietly. "I don't know how you managed that, but the only legendary Pokémon that there are a record of you having are Darkrai and Latios. 'Champion' knew though. I don't know how."

"It all comes back to him." Tobias said. "He knows things he shouldn't, can do things he shouldn't be able to, and shows up with a group of Pokémon that are stupidly powerful. Who is he Cynthia?"

"If all you are here to do is to debate the Pokémon Master then this interview is over." Cynthia said, her voice hardening. "I agreed to meet with you Tobias because I was ordered to. I will not be discussing my superior; that is inappropriate."

"But…"

"Goodbye Tobias."

Tobias stood slowly, before glaring at Cynthia. "You will regret this." Under Cynthia's hard but calm gaze he stormed out of the office, heading back to the receptionist downstairs.

"Another word if you please." Tobias said, his anger showing in his voice.

"Yes sir?" The receptionist asked.

"I wish to challenge the Pokémon Master for his title."

"Your name is Tobias Takuto?" she asked him. A curt nod, and she started typing quickly. "You won the Sinnoh League… nearly eight years ago?" Tobias nodded. "The battle should take place…" She trailed off reading her screen. "I apologize, the battle is to go through as soon as possible?" Tobias nodded again, not saying anything. "Very good. Your battle will be in a week, at 9am on Saturday. Good luck sir."

The woman handed Tobias a piece of paper that came off the printer next to her, which gave details for the battle. Tobias nodded, and strode out of the building. A week was enough time to train his legendary Pokémon up. They couldn't be beaten, he was sure of it. And when he was Pokémon Master, the law would never come into effect.

* * *

Ash glanced at the computer in the corner of the room as it beeped. From a distance he could see that he had an email from Cynthia. He suspected it would be the thing that he worried about. A fight against Tobias. He crossed the room to have his fears confirmed. As he slowly walked back to his chair, he quietly groaned. When the legendary Pokémon were as upset as they were, a battle against one could cause one of them to start panicking and cause trouble. A battle against six, and he was fairly confident that he would be facing down all of them wherever the battle was. And he knew that he couldn't. Yet Tobias wouldn't withdraw his challenge, he knew better than to even ask. Part of him did enjoy the irony. He had vanished in the aftermath of a defeat against Tobias, and yet when he had the chance to get revenge, he might not be able to take it, because of the way Tobias fought. Ash wondered if he even knew the danger he put spectators in by bringing six legendary Pokémon to a battle.

Ash sat back down on a sofa, facing the door. He was waiting for Sam and Mellanie to return from their exercise, having done his own earlier in the day. They had taken to their training with gusto, and their friendship had helped. Watching it made him sad though. When he had started training he had a friend alongside him. A friend who he could talk to about the days training, compete against when running, even if he was outclassed. And then that friend had left. The Day of Departure always got Ash brooding, and Espeon had sat with him a lot in the two weeks since the youngsters had joined him. Since then he had barely gone to Indigo, relying on Cynthia to continue her job ensuring he wasn't tied to his work. Anything that required his intervention was not going to end well.

Ash wrenched his thoughts back to Tobias. He had to find a way to have him release his Pokémon; if he didn't then the balance would remain permanently upset. And yet, he couldn't delay Tobias' challenge till after he had to release his Pokémon. He knew that the media fallout from such a move could force him out of his role. A Pokémon Master without any public support was a fairly useless role in society. So the battle had to go ahead. And since it was a challenge match, it would be six on six. Ash suspected that he could win, but knew it wouldn't get that far. If he knocked out one legendary, and then could look after the Pokémon immediately afterwards, he knew that the fallout would be virtually non-existent. The other legendary Pokémon wouldn't get angry if a trainer tested himself against one of them, as long as the trainer ensured that the legendary Pokémon was treated for any wounds. If he knocked out two or three he could conceivably still not start a knock-on effect if he could immediately heal them. However, he knew he wouldn't be able to. Tobias wouldn't give him the chance; they would be withdrawn into their Pokéballs and another sent out. And the battle would bring legendary Pokémon to him. Which meant that he had to accept that he would be facing down every legendary Pokémon all at once.

Ash sighed, knowing that there was only one thing that he could do. Something he had prayed that wouldn't be needed, but he wasn't surprised that it was. He pushed himself off the sofa and strode out of the door. Outside, three Pokémon were stood, their eyes shut as they fought mentally. Mewtwo, fully rested and powerful had proved formidable, but under his guidance Espeon and Alakazam had rapidly grown stronger. However, what Ash wanted wasn't Mewtwo's strength, it was his status. Crucially that of him being a legendary Pokémon. Ash stopped in front of the trio of psychic Pokémon, and waited. Within a few moments Espeon's eyes snapped open and she mewed softly. Mewtwo turned to regard Ash, and Alakazam grunted before turning as well.

"Mewtwo, I need to speak to you." Ash said. Mewtwo inclined his head, before gesturing for Ash to continue. "I need some help dealing with legendary Pokémon. Namely how to stop Tobias, somebody who has captured six of them."

" _Those Pokémon need to be released."_ Mewtwo said. _"Capturing legendary Pokémon_ _will upset the balance of nature."_

"I'm aware." Ash said calmly. "There is a law in the process of being resurrected that will make it illegal to capture any legendary Pokémon. Tobias is the only person to still have one captured. He has challenged me, in a match which is to take place before the law goes through, so he can still use his Pokémon. I need help dealing with the fallout of battling against so many legendary Pokémon, crucially help in dealing with the others when they arrive due to the disturbance."

Mewtwo blinked. " _I did not expect you to be so well informed."_

"One day you'll learn." Ash replied with a slight smile.

" _Indeed. Against such a force of legendary Pokémon nothing you have will be enough. I doubt your Pokémon can defeat two or three legendarys each. Therefore you need to find a way to have this man withdraw his challenge."_

"He won't."

" _Then I have no idea."_ Mewtwo said. " _I'm sorry, but if you defeat enough legendary Pokémon to scare the rest into attacking, you will have no choice but to fight them. The balance is already upset, I can sense it, even know I'm not as attuned as the others. Such an attack would risk throwing it completely out of alignment."_

"Meaning?"

" _Everything that each legendary Pokémon controls, will begin to go into turmoil. The most obvious is the weather. Similar to the events at Shamouti Island, only worse. There only three legendary Pokémon were angered. That drew a battle between the heat of Moltres, the thunder of Zapdos and the ice of Articuno. You will also have the danger of the clash between Groudon and Kyogre, leading to impossible weather patterns. Even if you manage to stop it, the effects will be felt for a long time, unless the Pokémon themselves manage to bring it under control. If other legendary Pokémon are involved, the risk is even higher, as the will of humans and Pokémon will begin to break, time will begin to fall into disarray…"_

"I get the idea." Ash said. "If the Pokémon are thrown so far out of balance, calamity will follow. Can't one of the legendary Pokémon help to keep the others calm? Mew for example? Doesn't she have a stronger connection to all the other legendary Pokémon?"

" _I do not know."_ Mewtwo said. " _Although if you wish, I will call for Mew."_

" _You can do that?"_ Espeon's voice butted in. " _Call for Mew? The ancestor of all Pokémon?"_

" _I am linked to her."_ Mewtwo said. " _I am her clone after all. We have rarely used it, but if I call she will almost certainly come. It may take her a few days, but she should make it in time."_

" _I would love to see Mew."_ Espeon said excitedly. " _Not only is she my ancestor, she is the most powerful psychic Pokémon alive."_

Mewtwo coughed pointedly, and Espeon subsided, muttering an apology.

"If you wouldn't mind." Ash said. "Mewtwo, I think we need her. Please call her."

* * *

"A battle?" Misty asked. "Tobias against 'Champion'?"

"Yes." Gary sighed. "I intend to go. Not least because I need to start making more public appearances."

The two were in Professor Oak's laboratory. Brock and Tracey were around as well. Brock had started spending more time at the lab, treating the Pokémon. They had been somewhat unsettled recently and neither Gary nor Samuel Oak could work out why. Brock didn't mind spending so much time there, but he was worried for the Pokémon.

"Wait, why do you need to make more appearances?" Misty asked. "What's changing?"

"Gary wanted to be the one to tell you" a voice said from a doorway. "But it's my decision. My choice. I insisted that I was the one who could tell you all."

Misty turned to see Samuel Oak stood in the doorway, smiling genially at her. Across the room Brock turned to look in surprise. Tracey also looked up from the Pokémon he was sketching.

"I have been in my role for longer than I ever intended." Samuel continued. "I have seen eight different Pokémon Masters, and sent countless trainers out into the world. And I am old."

Misty was about to speak, but Gary gently laid a hand on her arm, and she stopped.

"'Champion' is good for the Pokémon League. He has given it shocks to its core, made it a more serving league, and taken it back to its roots with a modern twist. Yet I think that this is about the time for me to step down, because of the change that the League is going through. One more change will make little difference. I have enjoyed my years of research, loved looking after Pokémon and wouldn't live my life any other way if I had the choice. But I have two final things to do. Firstly I will go to Indigo Plateau and inform 'Champion' of my decision to resign. I hope that he will permit me to choose my successor, in which case Gary has agreed to take my place."

Misty turned to her boyfriend in surprise. He had often spoken about how he enjoyed being able to travel, research things as they took his interest. She couldn't believe that he would give it up.

"And once I am free of obligations, I will go on my own journey." Samuel said with a wry smile. "I still have Pokémon that are powerful enough to protect me. I want to go deep into the world, investigate mysteries that have fascinated me for years."

"Why do you need to go to Indigo?" Brock asked. "Surely you can just email 'Champion'?"

"That is true." Samuel said. "But Cynthia said that while 'Champion' is busy preparing for a difficult battle he wishes to meet me before I go."

"And after that you will leave?" Brock asked.

"Yes. In all likelihood you won't hear from me for a long time. I will be out of contact."

"But why?" Misty burst out. "Why do you want to go away like this?"

"Because I am old Misty. I have spent years watching trainers like you travel the world. I was once like you before I settled down, but now I want to move on. One day you will understand. Although, not for a long time I suspect." Oak said with a slight laugh.

Misty looked at him sadly. She had relied on him a great deal when she was the Gym leader in Cerulean; he gave great advice and was able to help with any Pokémon troubles that she had.

"Who knows?" Brock asked.

"Gary obviously. You as well. I've told Delia."

"How did she take it?"

"Surprisingly well." Samuel said. "I think she knows that if she asked I'd stay, and so she refuses to do so. She doesn't want to feel like she is holding me back. She however, won't want to leave home until Ash comes back."

"Do you think that he ever will?" Misty asked quietly.

"I don't know Misty. What I do know is that I will keep an eye out for him." Samuel Oak said. "Now, I have to go and finish packing. I will say goodbye to you all before I leave."

And to a room of silence, Professor Samuel Oak walked away slowly, his age finally showing on his figure.

* * *

Tobias stood looking out over a training field. He fingered the Pokéballs at his waist, before holding one out. A Pokémon appeared, floating above the field. Its eyes were shut, and its two grey tails curled around itself. Uxie faced Tobias.

"I need answers." Tobias said.

" _Of course."_ Uxie replied, speaking directly to Tobias. " _What are the questions?"_

"How would the Pokémon Master know that you've been captured by me?"

" _I cannot know for certain, given how you trap me."_ Uxie said. " _However, I suspect that he found out from another legendary Pokémon."_

"The others would know?"

" _Legendary Pokémon are all in tune with each other. They would know."_

"Why would he try to put a law in against anybody owning legendary Pokémon?"

" _Maybe he felt that the ownership of a Pokémon_ _such as me is something that nobody should have?"_

"You're mine." Tobias snapped. "Don't try to persuade me to release you."

" _Yes Master."_ Uxie said sarcastically.

Tobias glared at her. "'Champion' doesn't understand the power of legendary Pokémon. He doesn't understand the trial of capturing and controlling them. Each one I captured, took some of me away. And he wants me to throw my achievements away? Uxie, will you and the others battle for me properly?"

" _Just because we are unhappy at being captured and held by you, doesn't mean that we can avoid a direct order from you. We will fight."_

"Good." Tobias said sharply. "Then I suspect you will all want to train. This man holds some of the most powerful Pokémon in the world. You will need to be at your best to win."

" _It doesn't matter."_ Uxie thought to herself. " _When the battle is underway, you will lose your legendary Pokémon_ _one way or another. We will be free."_ But she didn't say anything as Tobias released his other Pokémon and started barking instructions. She wasn't about to jeopardise her first chance at freedom since she had been captured.

* * *

Ash was stood waiting quietly when Mellanie and Sam returned from another days training. They turned to their Pokémon and told them to train, before they headed to meditate. Before they could sit down, Ash spoke.

"I need a word." Immediately Sam and Mellanie turned to face him. "I have been challenged. By a man called Tobias. He remains the only trainer to win a regional tournament final using only a single Pokémon."

"What was his Pokémon?" Mellanie asked in awe. Ash was about to answer, when he saw Sam trying to hold himself back from answering.

"Go on Sam." Ash said.

"Tobias Takuto." Sam said excitedly. "He won the Sinnoh Regional final over seven years ago using only Darkrai. However, in the semi-final he lost both his Darkrai and his Latios, to a trainer called Ash Ketchum."

Sam and Mellanie looked at Ash who sighed. "You are quite something Sam, do you know that? Yes, I was the boy who took Tobias further than anybody else in a battle in that tournament. Yet I still lost. And it was my final tournament before I left to train properly."

"So you'll get revenge?" Mellanie asked.

"It's not that easy." Ash said. "He now has six legendary Pokémon, instead of just two. And with that many missing from the wild, the others are edgy. What will happen isn't important. What is, is that on the day of the battle, I do not want you there."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because it's not safe. At the battle I wouldn't be surprised if we saw the appearance of other legendary Pokémon. I don't want to risk your lives there."

"But we are…" Mellanie started.

"Young." Ash said. "I will do my best to ensure the safety of spectators, but can't guarantee complete safety at the moment. And I won't be able to keep them away, a battle like this will fill a stadium. I'll have enough to worry about without trying to protect you two as well. I am meeting somebody who might be able to help, but I still would prefer you to stay away during this fight."

"Okay…" Sam said quietly.

"Now, carry on with your training. I'm off to meet a Pokémon." Ash said, before turning and striding away.

Sam and Mellanie turned back to their Pokémon.

"Something isn't right." Sam said quietly. "When I looked up Ash, I found that he had many different Pokémon. Foremost among them, a Pikachu. Do you remember when Gary told us about him? Same man."

"I know that, Ash told us." Mellanie said. "What are you implying?"

"Where is that Pikachu?"

"I don't…" Mellanie trailed off. "Misty's Pikachu? You think that was once Ash's?"

"Yes." Sam said. "That's exactly what I think."

"So you think that is why he won't see his family? Misty, who is clearly friends with Delia stole his Pikachu?"

Sam groaned. "Don't be an idiot Mel." he said with a sigh. "Remember, Gary told us that Pikachu came back after Ash left to go training? Something happened when they were training, something that drove Pikachu away."

"Are you getting at something Sam?" Mellanie asked, exasperated. "If you worry that we'll lose our friends if we follow the same path, remember. You are the only true friend I have. My own family rejected me. And if you are here, I'll have lost nothing, but gained the friendship of 'Champion' and strength as a trainer. So if you're suggesting I do anything that could jeopardize that, my answer is no."

"I'm not." Sam said hurriedly. "I don't want to lose him as a trainer, or as a friend."

"Then what?" Mellanie asked.

"I want to know what happened. Because the list of Pokémon that he had was pretty long, I want to know what happened to them."

"Drop it Sam." Mellanie advised. "This isn't going to end well. Remember when we were in Goldenrod and met Whitney? She told us about Ash. Misty clearly missed him. Ash clearly made a huge mark on the world before he became Pokémon Master. I don't intend to dig into it. Whatever you do, don't include me."

"I…" Sam broke off with a start. Ash's Sceptile appeared next to him, looking furious. The Pokémon leaped forwards, clearing the heads of the two youngsters easily, before vanishing again, in the direction Ash had walked. Sam gulped, while Mellanie looked terrified.

"He's gone to tell Ash hasn't he." Mellanie said quietly.

"I suspect so. This is going to be fun…" Sam answered.

* * *

"Are you upset about your grandfather leaving?" Misty asked Gary. The two of them were alone, watching over the Pokémon ranch. The ranch that would most likely soon belong to Gary.

"In a way." Gary said, his arm around Misty. "I've gotten so used to him always being here, it's hard to imagine him leaving. I've known him my whole life, he's like my father." Gary trailed off, his free hand playing with Misty's hair. Misty just let him think, knowing that he needed the time to get through.

"It's hard." Gary said suddenly. "He's offered me everything I've ever wanted; a lab, a job, a firm future. Yet I'm not sure if I'm ready to settle down yet. I mean, I'm nearly twenty-three, but I'm not sure I'm ready. I loved travelling. Yet I know that he's waited years for me to be ready for this. I can't ask him to wait any longer."

Another, longer silence followed. Misty still didn't say anything, just leaned into her boyfriend and waited. A small group of Pontya wandered past and one came over to nuzzle Gary. He smiled, and petted the Pokémon, before it wandered off again.

"I do want to settle down." Gary said. "And I know that this is the best opportunity I will get. So I am grateful. And I know that Gramps will come home eventually. Who knows, he might even find Ash. Now wouldn't that be something."

Misty smiled slightly. She did admit, it would probably be quite amusing to see Samuel Oak face Ash Ketchum, and berate him for vanishing for so long. Ash would probably run his hand through his hair sheepishly, and apologize. And then come running home. She snorted to herself. That was unlikely to happen. She doubted Ash would be able to bear coming home, given how long he had run off for. Still, she hoped that even if he couldn't face his friends again he would come home for his mother. Or bring her to him. Or something.

"How about you?" Gary asked. "How do you feel about it?"

"I dunno." Misty said. "For more than twelve years, I've known that all the help I could ever need is just a phone call away. Now he is leaving. If I need him I won't be able to reach him. That is a weird feeling. But I think it's good for him to be chasing his dream. And I'm sure that once you've settled down you'll do well as the regions Professor." A sly grin crossed Misty's face. "Professor Oak. Sounds official."

Gary sighed. "Don't you start; I'm never gonna hear the end of this one."

A companionable silence stretched between the two of them for several minutes before Gary spoke up again.

"I hate him."

Misty twisted round to look at him. "Your grandfather?"

"No. Tobias Takuto."

Misty turned back again. "Because of Ash." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. That guy shows up at a tournament, wipes the floor with it. Ash was the best _trainer_ in that whole tournament. By a long way. Nobody else came close to beating Darkrai, Ash beat Darkrai and Latios. It should have been his. This new law is a good one, banning legendary Pokémon. Facing the kind of power that they have just isn't fair. If Tobias hadn't been there Ash would have come home a Champion, would never have left to go and train and then vanished. He would still be here. My first and only true friend. So yes, I hate him because of Ash. Because he took the boy I grew up with away."

Misty sat quietly, shocked by the outburst. Gary was usually so calm and collected. And his attitude to Ash had clearly softened in their time apart.

"I know what you mean." She finally answered quietly. "I lost my brother that day. Brock did to. Dawn and May lost their first teacher. If he had still been here, he would have gone on and become a Pokémon Master. I'm sure of it." A tear slowly leaked out of her eye, down her face and then dropping away to the ground, unseen by Gary. "The potential taken away because somebody managed to capture a legendary Pokémon is criminal. I hope 'Champion' destroys him."

The two of them sat a while longer, neither bothering to say anything. There was nothing for them to say. Eventually Gary climbed to his feet, and held a hand out to Misty. She didn't see it in the darkness but felt for it and let him pull her upright. They slowly walked back towards the lab, disappearing inside for the night.

* * *

Cynthia was reading through a report on legendary Pokémon when she saw it. She had started to do as much reading around the subject as possible, in preparation for questions about the law, should it go through. She had been reading through the text of various archaeological finds. This one was something that had been found and translated very recently, an apparent diary record from somebody who had been close to a trainer called "The Master". She had only been able to get access to the summary because the man in charge of the excavation owed her a favour. She knew that she should have gotten back to the process of training upcoming trainers, but had decided against it. This she felt was more important, and she had just been proved right. She started typing furiously at her computer, sending an email to the Pokémon Master. He needed to see this.


	30. Chapter 30

Mew appeared in front of Mewtwo and Ash, who had removed his hat for the meeting. She did a backflip before landing on Mewtwo's shoulder, giggling. Mewtwo looked at Ash, almost exasperated.

" _Ash, this is Mew."_ Mewtwo said. " _She seems fairly immature at times. I assure you, it's all an act. Mew is the oldest Pokémon, and it shows."_

Ash stood calmly, waiting for Mew to focus on him. Espeon by his side was sat quietly in awe of the Pokémon floating around. After a few minutes Mew leapt off Mewtwo's shoulder, hovering just in front of Ash and gazing directly into his eyes.

"Do you remember me?" Ash asked. Mew gazed for a moment, before nodding slightly. "I need your help Mew. If you're willing to give it." Mew said nothing, just remained floating. "I need a way to try to placate an army of legendary Pokémon which will be angered by an attack on their kin, kin who have been captured by a trainer."

Mew still said nothing, but flipped upside down, still staring into Ash's eyes. Ash, not seeming to notice her strange behaviour kept talking.

"I know you are aware of the Pokémon that I am talking about." Ash said. "And I know you are aware of what will happen if I have to face them in battle. Mewtwo has tried, but he isn't sure of how he would be able to help. So, I need to ask. Can you help us?"

Mew gazed into Ash's eyes for a few more moments before she dropped to the ground. Espeon hissed in alarm as Mew landed right in front of her, before subjecting her to the same treatment as she had Ash. After a few moments all the fur on Espeon's body stood on end, and she growled, before lashing out. Mew giggled as she swung around, before hitting a tree and bouncing off. She kept her momentum, before hitting another tree and floating back towards Espeon who stood glaring at Mew. Mew didn't seem to care at the attack, or even seemed to have noticed it. She floated to Espeon again, before resuming her pose in front of the Sun Pokémon.

"Espeon, just let her." Ash said quietly. Espeon's gaze flicked up, before she settled down again, still evidently unhappy. After a few more minutes, Mew drifted back towards Mewtwo and started speaking. Mewtwo quickly started to translate.

" _Child, thank you for helping my kin."_ Mew said. Ash blinked in surprise at her words, in complete contrast to her playful, immature nature. Somehow Mewtwo's warning hadn't really sunk in. " _I have known Mewtwo has struggled to escape the grasp of Team Rocket, but you have ended the threat to him forever. You also have a history of helping legendary Pokémon. If any other human came to me and asked this, I would immediately dismiss it. You however, are different."_

"I do my best to help all Pokémon, legendary or no." Ash said warily. "Ask any of my Pokémon, I would die for them."

" _You already have."_ Mew said.

Ash froze. "I have?"

Mew stopped speaking, and spun to stare at Mewtwo. Her clone seemed to wilt under her gaze, backing up against a tree to try to escape Mew. As she started speaking furiously, Mewtwo didn't translate, but Espeon stepped in quickly.

" _You didn't tell him?"_ Mew demanded. " _You didn't think to tell the human who has saved you more times than I care to remember that we once killed him?"_

Mewtwo found himself pressed against a tree, Mew right in his face. This was why he hated spending time with Mew. She could always make him feel young, useless. Compared to her, he conceded he was young, but that didn't make him useless. And it hadn't seemed to be a good idea to tell Ash that he had once been part of a battle that had resulted in the young man's death.

" _Don't you know how to interact with humans at all?"_ Mew carried on, her tail pushing into Mewtwo's chest accusingly. " _Particularly one who helps you? What have you done to deserve the protection of this human?"_

Mewtwo didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do. Mew kept throwing accusations, while across the clearing Ash was getting progressively whiter as Mew kept shouting.

"What happened?" Ash asked warily. "What happened to me?"

Mewtwo turned to face him. " _It was a mistake. I was fighting with Mew, while clone Pokémon were fighting normal Pokémon. You tried to stop us, and were caught in the middle of the blast. You were killed, but the Pokémon brought you back. I don't know how. Your memory was erased afterwards. That was the first time I met you, before the time on top of Mount Canaa."_

Ash felt weak. Alongside him, Espeon rubbed against his hand, comforting him.

" _This is how I know you can be trusted."_ Mew said as she floated next to Mewtwo. " _So to answer your question child, I will help you. Not just because I have faith that you do what is right, but also because I know that what you want to do has to be done."_

Ash nodded slowly, while Mewtwo stood watching. Mew floated forwards before landing on Ash's shoulder. He turned his head to find Mew gazing into his eyes.

" _Child, when this battles starts, the other legendary Pokémon_ _will come, drawn by the fighting with one of their own. I will be ready to be by your side, as will Mewtwo. Hopefully they will listen to us."_

"And if they don't?" Ash said, still trying to come to terms with everything he had heard. He knew that he had to be objective, and put what Mew had revealed out of his mind, to concentrate on dealing with the developing crisis.

" _Then we will fight with you."_ Mew said.

" _I owe you a great debt."_ Mewtwo added. " _If this helps to pay it off, then I will be honoured."_

Ash bowed his head. "Thank you."

There was a moment of silence, broken as Sceptile arrived. Although the Forest Pokémon arrived silently, all four in the clearing turned to face him. It had been a long time since Sceptile had been able to sneak up on Ash, despite trying every time.

"Yes Sceptile?" Ash asked.

"Tile. Sceptile." The Pokémon replied.

" _Sam and Mellanie."_ Espeon translated. Ash's face, already white from the news that he had once died, went even whiter.

"What's happened to them?" Ash asked.

"Sceptile. Scep. Sceptile."

" _Nothing."_ Espeon translated. " _They have been talking about you. Trying to investigate your past. Going a long way into it."_

Ash sighed. "I'll try to find time to talk to them about this. Probably after the battle. Make sure they don't do anything stupid. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Sceptile."

The Pokémon bowed its head, before turning and vanishing into the forest again. Ash turned back to Mew and Mewtwo, only to find that they had vanished. Shaking his head slightly, he slowly started to walk home.

* * *

Professor Samuel Oak walked into the reception of the Pokémon League. The receptionist saw him coming and smiled, before picking up her phone. She spoke into it quickly, and had put it down before he reached her.

"Professor Oak. It is an honour to have you here" the receptionist said.

"Thank you. Can you tell 'Champion' that I am here? I understand that I am a little early but…"

"He is waiting for you. If you take the elevator over there it will take you to him" she said gesturing.

"Oh. Thank you." Oak said, slightly taken aback. "I'll just go then shall I?"

The receptionist laughed as the researcher turned away and walked to the lift. As he reached it the doors opened for him. Inside, they shut automatically and the lift started moving. Oak just looked at it in surprise. He guessed that it was controlled either by 'Champion' or more likely the receptionist. Still, it was impressive.

The lift came to a stop and the doors opened. In front of him was a long corridor with a waiting area half way down. A voice rang out through the corridor.

"Professor Oak, please come to the door at the end."

Oak looked around for a moment, before walking up the corridor. The way that the Pokémon Master had set up was interesting. Many trainers would be intimidated by how totally in control he seemed to be, but Oak knew better. It was all tricks. Impressive tricks, but tricks nonetheless. He smiled as he reached the door. This interview was getting more interesting by the minute.

The door opened before he could touch it. He just kept walking, into an office. An office as simple as possible, nothing to adorn it, a simple desk with a chair either side of it. A computer on the desk, but nothing else. Everything on show. Or everything hidden. Just like he would expect from somebody as secretive as the Pokémon Master.

Behind the desk, 'Champion' stood up. He walked around the desk and held out a hand for Oak to shake, before gesturing to the chair in front of the desk and returning to his own seat.

"Thank you for coming all this way to see me." 'Champion' said. Oak nodded.

"I wasn't expecting the invitation. It's not often I see the Pokémon Master, even in my role."

"In your fame you mean."

Oak chuckled. "I am rather well known. So that is possible."

"Do you know why I asked you here?" 'Champion' asked.

"Not a clue." Oak said. "Many options; you want to tell me that you accept my resignation, you think that I shouldn't resign, you want to convince me that I shouldn't."

"None of those."

"Then no idea."

"To personally thank you for your years of service. It has been a phenomenal record you hold. Serving the league for as long as you have."

"Thank you." Oak said sincerely. "It means a lot to hear that."

"I will of course endorse your desire to have Gary Oak take your place as the regional professor."

Oak felt a weight off his shoulders. His one fear would be that the Pokémon Master wouldn't permit him to pick his replacement.

"Thank you." Oak said again. He wasn't sure what else to say but 'Champion' just nodded.

"What are your plans now?" 'Champion' asked.

"I want to explore the world. I've sent out so many trainers over the years, I want to see a bit myself."

"Anywhere in particular?"

Oak smiled. "Remote areas. I've had enough of humans for now."

"I see." 'Champion' said. His mind was whirring. He could use some advice, but the Professor was canny enough to ask for something in return. And if Professor Oak was going to be going to remote places, then if he revealed things by mistake it wouldn't matter so much. He knew he could trust Oak if he had to. "In that case, could I ask for some advice from a knowledgeable man?"

"You, need advice?" Oak said incredulously.

"I don't need it, but it would be appreciated nonetheless. What do you know about legendary Pokémon?"

"That an old trainer who left from Pallet got to know far too many." Oak said with a wide smile. Without an accompanying laugh from 'Champion' he quickly changed tact. "I know that they should be left well alone. This is why your legendary law is important I assume?"

"Yes. Tobias has challenged me to a battle. You may know of him."

"Yes. He once thrashed a young man, the trainer who got to know too many of them. Ash. He went on to win the Sinnoh League."

"Do you know what will happen when I fight him?" 'Champion' asked.

"If you start to knock out legendary Pokémon, he will get progressively angrier. As will his legendary…" Oak trailed off. "I see your problem."

"I cannot let him beat me, but I can't beat him because of the risk to the world. Any advice would be appreciated."

"I cannot guarantee that anything I say will work." Oak said. "But whatever happens, you cannot let him beat you. Having a permanent crisis of this magnitude is a sobering thought. Better to have a catastrophe now then to be at crisis permanently with a catastrophe in the future. We have to go through it eventually."

'Champion' seemed to consider his words, before nodding. "Thank you. I knew what had to be done, but hearing somebody else say it is… reassuring."

"May I ask for something in return?" Oak asked. When the Pokémon Master nodded his assent, Oak pressed on. "Although I am leaving for a long journey, there is one person I wish I didn't have to leave behind."

"I see." 'Champion' said cautiously. Oak interpreted this caution as a belief that he was about to be asked for a lot, but it wasn't. 'Champion' had guessed who the person was.

"Her name is Delia Ketchum." Oak said, watching the Pokémon Master carefully. "Her son was a Pokémon trainer who vanished years ago. She is alone in her life. I've been friends with her for a long time. Ever since she arrived in Pallet Town with a young boy, I've known her." Oak looked down. "When Ash vanished was one of the hardest times of my life. You see, I was the one who gave Ash his Pikachu, I was the one who kept encouraging him. And so I can't help but feel partly responsible for taking her son away. He was all she had." Oak broke off, his eyes watering slightly. 'Champion' saw, and his heart went out to the old man who couldn't do anything to help his closest friend.

"You're not responsible for Ash's disappearance." Samuel Oak looked up to see the piercing gaze of the Pokémon Master staring right at him. The hat had come off, and he hadn't even noticed. "Sending trainers out into the world was your job. You shouldn't feel responsible for when some of them go off training and don't come back."

Oak's eyes narrowed. "How do you know why he vanished?"

"When I was interviewing Misty Waterflower over the abuse of her Golduck she mentioned him." 'Champion' said instantly. Oak's eyes narrowed even further, but he didn't say anything. "I have also heard his name crop up once or twice since then."

"You heard his name come up once or twice since then…" Oak said dubiously. "Please, 'Champion' if you know of him, allow me to pass a message to his mother. She would do anything to hear from him."

'Champion' was the one silent now. He knew he had said too much and aroused Oak's curiosity. And despite his age, Samuel Oak was still incredibly sharp.

"I know you don't have family." Oak said, his voice wavering. "I know that your Pokémon are your family, but please, I would do anything for Delia. She has gone through such hardship in her time, she doesn't deserve to be kept in the dark over her son. She lost her husband, and I never found out how. She was brave enough to allow her only son to go out into the world to live his dream. And when he finally looked to be close to settling down, with just 'one more training session', he vanished. A few months later his Pikachu came back, saying he was dead. None of his other Pokémon were ever found, and neither was he."

Oak's back straightened. There had been a flash on 'Champions' face, a flash of something. Not sadness, not quite but a trace. Almost… regret?

"You know him don't you." Oak said, but 'Champion' still didn't answer. "You met him… He's alive?"

Ever so slightly, 'Champion' nodded.

Oak almost leapt out of his chair as he reached across the desk. "Please, I have to know everything about him! If he's alive, I can find him! I can bring him home!"

'Champion' rose to his feet, his hat back on his head. Under the tremendous physical presence, Oak shrank back into his chair in fear.

"Do not raise your voice at me." 'Champion' said, his voice not loud but commanding. "You insist I tell you about the lost trainer, but who says he wants to be found?" Still terrified, Oak was still able to notice that 'Champions' hands were shaking, despite the apparent control in his voice. "Maybe after so long he doesn't want to go home? To his friends, to his family, people he left? People who surely have moved on by now? How could he face the mother that he abandoned?"

'Champion' slowly sat back down again, as he realized what he had just done. Across the table, Oak looked stunned as he reached forwards slightly.

"Is that truly what you think? That your mother would hate you for abandoning her?"

Ash looked up, into the warm eyes of Professor Oak, who had stood up.

"You think that any of us hate you?" the old man asked. "Ash, all we want is for you to come home."

Ash slumped slightly, before standing up again. "I… I…"

"Ash, do you know how long we've…"

"Yes." Ash said bluntly. "And I'm sorry but I can't deal with this now." He took a deep breath before carrying on. The change in his composure was frightening, going from a young man faced with his considerable history to a man in complete control of himself. "Professor, I need to talk to you. At great length. However, I am also in the middle of a crisis, and the world has to come first." Oak was about to speak, but Ash held up a hand. "Please, let me finish. I will explain myself to you. I will answer all your questions. But not now. Now I need to go and see Cynthia. She has something to show me. Then I will return here and I will take you to my home."

As Ash turned to leave the room, Oak spoke again.

"You intend to talk about this on the eve of your battle?"

As he left, Ash retaliated. "No. I intend to win tomorrow, and discuss it the following evening."

The door swung shut behind him, leaving Professor Oak stunned, both with what he had discovered, and the young man that the boy he knew had become.

* * *

Ash strode into Cynthia's office, taking the seat in front of her. She looked up and smiled slightly.

"'Champion'. Thank you for dropping in."

"You said there was something I needed to see?" Ash asked.

Wordlessly Cynthia slid the report over the desk. Ash skimmed it and smiled.

"Thank you Cynthia." He said. "This tells me a great deal. It will also help."

"How will it help?" Cynthia asked. "I've requested a copy of the original, instead of this short report, but I've already gotten the gist. It's bad."

"Yes, in some ways it will be bad." Ash said calmly. "The fact that there is historical evidence for trainers who have captured legendary Pokémon can struggle to control them is useful."

"In the battle… Tobias will be having to contend with that as well." Cynthia said slowly as she realized what Ash was getting at.

"Yes."

"You think that will make him beatable?"

"He already is beatable. This will help me to prove why he needs to give up his Pokémon."

"Why does he?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Because I wasn't completely honest with you Lance and Steven."

Cynthia blinked. The admission wasn't something she expected. She had never guessed that the Pokémon Master would have lied to her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I didn't think you would need to know. I assume that you will be at the battle, along with Lance and Steven?"

"Yes. They arrive in the morning, in time for the fight."

"Good. You need to know the full details of what will happen in this battle."

Cynthia sat quietly, waiting. Being back to the heart of the Pokémon Master's trust meant a lot to her, and she didn't intend to let him down again.

"Regardless of who will win, I highly doubt that the battle will be finished. Each legendary Pokémon that is knocked out will draw the attention of the others. If one goes, they will be interested. As soon as a second starts to get badly injured, they will begin to come looking. Should two get knocked out in the same place, I would expect to see signs of their arrival. If it gets to three, I am almost certain that we will soon be faced with a group of legendary Pokémon, coming to defend their kin."

"But if you winning means this shouldn't you…" Cynthia trailed off as she realized the implications. Having Tobias win would not solve the problem. If he never gave up his Pokémon, this crisis would be permanent.

"You see the problem." Ash said. Cynthia nodded.

"What's your solution?" She asked.

"I've spoken to Mew and Mewtwo." Ash ignored the expression of shock on Cynthia's face. "They have agreed to stand with me against the other legendary Pokémon. They know the danger this poses. We are hoping not to have to fight them, but I can't guarantee that will not happen. Angry legendary Pokémon are not easy to placate."

"Can we do anything to help?"

"Yes." Ash replied. "When they appear, there will be panic. If you can get spectators out of the way, I will try to deal with the legendary Pokémon."

"And once that's done?"

"Hope that I don't have to fight them. I can't beat that many. Good luck Cynthia."

With that the Pokémon Master was gone. Cynthia stared after him, only drawn out of her reverie by the sound of an email arriving. She glanced at it, before realizing it was the full transcript of the diary. She started to flick through, glancing at highlighted sections.

_Day 1_

_The Master today revealed his newest creature. He calls it Regigigas. The creature is of unbelievable power, having single-handedly defeated entire groups of Pokémon sent against it. The Master refuses to reveal where he got it from, but plans to capture more like it. He insisted that I keep a record of what he believes will be the most glorious part of history. The man who is unbeatable. I agreed._

_Day 71_

_I am becoming concerned at the Master. He only ever uses Regigigas now, not bothering with any other creatures. He is still planning to try to capture more of these powerful creatures. I fear that if he does he will become truly unbeatable. Such a development is worrying. It is unnatural._

_Day 119_

_The Master now has three of these powerful creatures. Each of them has untold power. He met a challenger today, somebody who travelled a long way to test his strength. Not only was the challenger destroyed, but the Master humiliated him. When he first became Master, he never did anything like this. I fear for anybody else tries to fight him._

_Day 168_

_I am beginning to worry about the Master. He is changing. Becoming more unstable. I am trying to work out what is causing it, but I'm not sure. He came back from a trip today in a fury; he couldn't capture another of his powerful creatures. Everybody fears him now. This isn't how it is supposed to be._

_Day 222_

_The Master is getting worse. I am convinced that his powerful creatures are behind it. He tried to set them on somebody today, but for the first time they refused him. He vanished with them afterwards. I followed to try to find out what he was doing. All I could hear were roars and screams. I crept away._

_Day 273_

_The Master completely lost it today. His creature refused to obey him in battle, and he went ballistic. Eventually the creature attacked, but the cracks are clear for everybody to see. The Master complains of constant headaches and is permanently irritable. He is permanently over-confident in battle and out of it. I am genuinely worried for his state of mind. When he fights he feels the attacks his creatures take, almost as if he is being hit by them as well. We all worry about him._

_Day 310_

_Today the Master came to see me. He was calm, back like he used to be. Back before the problems with his creatures. He wanted to know my honest opinions on his behaviour. After I told him that I was worried for him he went into a rage. We couldn't stop him, and had to flee. We are now homeless because of his actions._

_Day 318_

_We have been able to move back to around the Master, but we are still cautious. Everybody is ready to flee at the slightest reason. This is no way to live. The Master needs to release his creatures, but he continues to use them in battle. Every time he does he is hurting himself._

_Day 330_

_We have fled again. The Master is totally unreasonable. His creatures are causing chaos and he cannot control them. He put too much into trying, but they have proved too strong for even him. I fear not only for his mind, but for his life._

_Day 345_

_Today it ended. The Master was found dead, driven insane by the pressure of trying to control such power. His creatures are gone, vanished in the aftermath of his death. It appears that he ended his own life. The marks on him were not left by any creature that we know of. To anybody who reads this record; do not try to tame the powerful ones. Their strength is not meant to be controlled. I can only hope that they are in the world to do good. Today I end this record, and mourn the loss of a leader and a friend. A man who taught us an important lesson, even at the cost of his own life._

Cynthia reached the end before she sighed. If Tobias was suffering like this 'Master' had, then perhaps losing his legendary Pokémon would be the best thing that could happen to him. If he started to get pushed harder in the battle… Cynthia shuddered. It did not bode well for the man 'Champion' was to face. Finally Cynthia understood why 'Champion' had to push for it to happen. But for the first time she started to feel sorry for Tobias.

* * *

Ash sat in a car with Oak. The two were completely silent. When he had walked back into his office, Oak had tried to say something, but Ash had simply held up a hand. As they turned towards the gates towards Mystery Island, Oak looked around in surprise.

"You live here?"

Ash just nodded, and Oak lapsed into silence. As the car pulled up in front of the house, Ash turned to Oak.

"Sam Fernandez and Mellanie Rigger are here training with me. They both know my name."

"Sam and Mellanie are here?" Oak asked. "I know them!"

"Right." Ash said. "If you could refrain from discussing too much with them, I would appreciate it."

Oak nodded nervously, and Ash climbed out of the car.

"I will also request you to remain here with them until after the battle tomorrow. I cannot be worrying about you."

As he climbed out of the car, Oak nodded again, but was surprised when Ash held out his hand.

"And for all I said at Indigo… It is good to see you again Professor." Ash said. Oak took his hand and smiled back.

"I'm proud of what you've achieved Ash" the old man said. "Now, let's go see the next generation of trainers, while you prepare for tomorrow."

* * *

Tobias stood in front of Uxie, his other Pokémon already in their Pokéballs.

" _You wanted to ask me something else?"_ Uxie said.

"Yes. I know enough about the Pokémon Master. I know his Pokémon, I know his style, and I know he is confident. Arrogant even, enough to know that he thinks he can defeat me in a battle to show that he is right. When I face him in the morning, I intend to win. He has no chance against me."

Uxie remained silent as Tobias spoke. She felt she knew where this was going.

"However, there is one thing I don't know. I don't know his name."

Uxie didn't say anything. Her trainer paused a moment, before looking hard at Uxie.

"You do know it."

Slowly, almost imperceptibly, Uxie nodded.

"Tell me."

There was a long silence, before Uxie did. Tobias held out an arm, recalling the Knowledge Pokémon. The last thing that Uxie saw as she vanished into her Pokéball was Tobias smiling.


	31. Chapter 31

_Ladies and gentleman, this is one for the history books! The first time that the most powerful Pokémon Master in living memory has been challenged for his title. The Pokémon Master has the right to refuse challenge except after the World league, and so most competitors would have to wait, but this is an exceptional case. The man who has challenged him, Tobias Takuto is famed for his use of legendary Pokémon in battle. He once won the Sinnoh League using only Darkrai, except for one battle. If the challenger was to wait for the World League he would have had to give up his Pokémon and would have no chance. Yet while Tobias is known to have at least two legendary Pokémon, his opponent is something else. 'Champion' won the World League using only one Pokémon; his Charizard. Having never lost a Pokémon in an official match, 'Champion' will know that if anybody can take down a legendary Pokémon, it will be him. Ladies and gentleman, do not go anywhere. This one will be special!_

Ash strode out onto the field. His jacket swept around him, blown by the wind. His face was covered by the hat that he had worn every single time he had been out in public. At his waist, six Pokéballs were on show, containing the Pokémon he had decided to use for this battle. He was calm, focused. Of all the battles he had faced, he knew this would be one of the most trying. A battle of mental strength as well as a clash of Pokémon.

Across the field, Tobias was also moving out into the sunlight. He hadn't changed much from the last time Ash had seen him during the Silver Conference, or much in the time since their last battle. His red cloak was also rippling in the wind, his grey hair swept back this time. Tobias had clearly abandoned the mystique that had seen him ease to victory all those years ago. This time he looked imposing. Confident. Powerful. Ash smiled to himself. It was that confidence that he intended to play on. In a match this important, he knew the fight started before the trainers even shook hands. Getting the edge on your opponent could make the difference. If Tobias wanted to project his confidence, Ash was fine with that. He knew how to fight legendary Pokémon. He'd had a lot of practice over the years.

* * *

In the stands, Cynthia was fretting. Along with Lance and Steven she had organized gym leaders to be spread out throughout the stadium. They had only been told that in the aftermath of the Silver Conference, extra security was wanted. If anything was to go wrong, they were to assist the stewards around them in evacuating the stadium as quickly as possible. Despite her plans, she was worried. This was the largest stadium in the world, fitting one hundred thousand people. And for a match like this, it was packed, every seat taken. Despite the design which meant that it could be emptied quickly, in case of a rogue Pokémon, she knew that if something went wrong quickly, getting people out quickly enough would be very difficult. Beside her, Lance gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She spun, causing him to chuckle.

"Don't be so nervy. You're scaring me."

Cynthia smiled back weakly.

"I'm worried. I can't help but think that we are going to cause a national tragedy here."

"I have confidence in 'Champion'." Lance said simply. "He saw the danger, he has planned for this. I am confident that he wouldn't let this go ahead if he wasn't certain it either had to happen or could happen safely."

"Even after the problems at the Silver Conference?" Cynthia asked.

"You didn't see him." Lance said. "It's not just a question of his power or his Pokémon. Before we left, I got a look at part of his face. It was scarred. Badly."

Cynthia tried to but in, but Lance spoke over her.

"It wasn't just his face. As the explosions went off, one went near us and a shockwave ripped some of his clothes. His body has been treated similarly. I don't know what happened to him. I had assumed it was the reason he wore the hat, but when I saw him later his scars were gone. But what scared me most wasn't scars that I couldn't imagine anybody living with. It wasn't the feeling of incredible power I felt coming from him. It was the expression on his face. The anger, the distress as he realized that he couldn't protect those around him."

Cynthia stood silently. She had known that there was more to the Pokémon Master than she knew, but she hadn't realized quite what. This went some way more towards explaining it.

"His attitude afterwards was scary." Lance continued, almost not talking to Cynthia anymore. "He was so determined. Like he knew he had to respond quickly, and perfectly. And he really did."

Lance trailed off, before focusing on Cynthia again.

"Yes, I trust him. Everything he has done has been for a reason, usually a good one. I have faith in him."

Lance turned away and took his seat. Cynthia watched him walk away, until she caught the eye of Steven. The Hoenn Champion smiled at her and shrugged, before following Lance back to their seats. As she slowly walked after them Cynthia thought about what Lance had said. He had vocalized what she couldn't. But he was right. She did have faith in the Pokémon Master.

* * *

"Tobias." Ash said as he reached his opponent. "I wish you luck for this battle."

"I don't need luck." Tobias said, arrogantly. "I'll beat you without it. I've done it before, and I'll do it again."

" _So he knows."_ Ash mused. " _If he starts with his first Pokémon as I expect, I'll have to… Yes. Rotation would have been good, but the first battle needs to be brutal."_

"I've gotten better since then." Ash said calmly.

"And I'm unbeatable. I've tamed legends. Pokémon that make yours look pathetic." Tobias turned on his heel, not bothering with the traditional handshake. Ash raised an eyebrow, unseen with his face in shadow, and spun before striding back to his position. As he reached it, he felt something appear in his mind, and felt a small burst of relief.

" _Ash."_

" _Mewtwo. I was beginning to wonder where you had gone. Are you nearby?"_

" _Yes."_ Mewtwo said. " _Mew and I are very close. I wish you luck in this battle. You need to come through it still strong."_

" _Oh don't worry, I'm aware."_ Ash answered. " _But the sentiment is appreciated. I suspect I'll see you soon."_

In the middle of the field, the referee stepped up to his mark.

"Trainers, are you both ready?" A sharp nod from Ash, and a confident call from Tobias. "Very well. Challenger, release your first Pokémon."

"There is only one I'll need." Tobias said as he selected a Pokéball. "Darkrai, I began my journey with you, and I'll finish it."

As the Pitch-Black Pokémon appeared there were murmurs of awe around the arena. As powerful as Ash's Pokémon were, there was nothing to compare to being in the presence of a legendary. Darkrai was a Pokémon that was spoken of in whispers in many places, and now he was in front of the audience. Thousands of pictures were taken, flashes raining down on the battlefield. Tobias seemed pleased with the reaction, while Ash simply ignored it.

"Very well." Ash said calmly. "I believe you will enjoy this choice Tobias. Sceptile, time to fight."

Sceptile appeared on the field, the picture of calm. A twig in his mouth, which he spat out. As he looked across the field and saw his opponent a smile spread across the Grass Types face.

" _For the first time in an official battle, 'Champion' uses Sceptile"_ the announcer called. " _Against him is a Pokémon_ _from your worst dreams, Darkrai, the legendary Pokémon rumoured to bring about nightmares. Both Pokémon_ _seem to have recognized their opponent's strength, and are ready to rumble!"_

"This will be a full six on six battle, with both the challenger and the Pokémon Master allowed to make substitutions at any point. Once one side has lost three Pokémon there will be a short intermission. The first round will be Sceptile vs Darkrai" the referee called. "Begin!"

"Darkrai, start us off with an Ice Beam." Tobias called.

Ash didn't give an order as Darkrai started to charge its attack. Sceptile stood calmly waiting for the attack to form. Both him and his trainer were doing the same thing; counting how long it took Darkrai to fire an attack. As it came in Sceptile simply leapt to one side and the attack passed harmlessly past.

"Dark Pulse." Tobias ordered. As the attack was charged the same thing happened, and Sceptile dodged easily once again.

"Again." The same thing happened. "And again Darkrai. Make it hit." Tobias snapped. Yet despite a series of attacks from Darkrai, Sceptile easily dodged them all.

"Darkrai, close the distance." Tobias ordered. "Then use Blizzard."

As Darkrai halved the distance between him and Sceptile, the Grass type simply opened his mouth and fired a Bullet Seed. The speed of the attack sent Darkrai reeling backwards again. Tobias clenched his fists in frustration. Such an attack would hardly harm Darkrai, but if he couldn't close the gap he was going to struggle to make any impact on Sceptile.

"Darkrai, use Double Team then Dark Void." Tobias barked. Darkrai raised itself into the sky and started multiplying. After a moment each of the images started firing attacks, covering the field with them. Yet Sceptile didn't seem bothered, effortlessly sliding between the attacks and impossible to pin down. Tobias started to grind his teeth. His opponent was making him look foolish and he hadn't even uttered a word since the battle started.

"Darkrai, pin that Pokémon down." Tobias ordered, his anger beginning to get the better of him. Each of the Darkrai images started to rotate through various attacks, but Sceptile continued to dodge, without seeming to be even trying. If anything, Sceptile looked incredibly relaxed.

"' _Champions' Sceptile is making Darkrai and Tobias look foolish"_ the announcer said with a touch of glee. " _Darkrai is making all the moves, but Sceptile is looking beyond comfortable. Tobias needs to find a way to pin down his opponent, before his Darkrai starts to tire."_

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Brock said from his place in the stands next to Misty. Gary on her other side was equally amazed. "I watched him against you Misty, but this is something else completely. How good is this guy?"

Misty didn't say anything. Watching Sceptile easily evade Darkrai reminded her of when she was up against 'Champion'. When she had faced him, each of her Pokémon had tried their best, using their greatest strength, but landing solid hits was virtually impossible. The only decent hit she had gotten was when she had let Sharpedo crash into her Poliwrath, and her Pokémon came out of that poisoned and almost knocked out, while Sharpedo shook off the attack. Against anybody else she would have felt sympathy for the challenger, but this was not the time to feel for Tobias. She intended to relish every moment that he struggled against the Pokémon Master.

* * *

"Darkrai, use Psychic." Tobias shouted, his composure slipping. The eyes on each of the images started to glow and Sceptile stopped moving and lifted into the air. "Good. Now Dark Void."

Each of the images shot a black ball at Sceptile who seemed caught in the hold of Darkrai. As they approached there was a flash of light and Sceptile dropped to the ground landing lightly as the Dark Voids shot over his head.

"What the… Psychic again Darkrai." Tobias called. Sceptile lifted into the air once again looking bored. As the Dark Voids shot in again, Sceptile dropped back to the ground. "Again." The same thing happened. After twice more Sceptile looked at his trainer who still hadn't moved since the start of the battle. Ash calmly stood, waiting, watching the battle. He had discussed this strategy with Sceptile and the Grass-type had agreed; it suited him perfectly.

"Again." Tobias growled, only for Sceptile to not even lift off the ground this time. Tobias looked around in shock as the copied images of Darkrai started to disappear. "What's going on?" he shouted.

" _It appears the effort of running so many attacks at once is taking its toll on Darkrai"_ the announcer shouted. " _It may be a legendary Pokémon_ _but it has been second best here and the number of attacks fired would tire out anybody. Is Darkrai going to defeat itself in this battle?"_

"Darkrai, sharpen up." Tobias yelled. "Blizzard from above."

Before Darkrai could even start to charge the attack, a Bullet Seed knocked him further into the sky. As he tried again, the same thing happened. Tobias gave up; Sceptile clearly wasn't going to let Darkrai get his attacks off, and he was beginning to worry about the dangers of always attacking. If it hit, you won battles but with him not having a decent hit yet and Darkrai tiring, he was doing 'Champions' work for him.

"Darkrai, Dark Pulse. Cover the battlefield." Tobias ordered. As the attacks landed, Sceptile started to leap from one part of the field to another and back again, effortlessly dodging all the attacks. Tobias gritted his teeth. He just couldn't get a clear shot at Sceptile.

* * *

Up in the stands Lance was grinning. "Sometimes, you just have to admit that with all the politics taken out, without the risk of him losing, without the danger to the world, watching 'Champion' battle is just beautiful."

"I know." Steven said from beside him. "Tobias clearly has fallen into a trap of believing that his Pokémon will win fights by sheer power. Darkrai is quite simply out of shape."

"While there is no way that Sceptile is anything but the peak of fitness." Lance added. "I've never seen Pokémon that look as fit as 'Champions'. He is playing Darkrai. This will be over soon, Darkrai just doesn't have the stamina to keep attacking and Tobias doesn't seem to understand. Anything he has faced would struggle to dodge for as long as Sceptile has, but Sceptile doesn't even look tired!"

Cynthia sat quietly, keeping her thoughts to herself. Watching the battle below reminded her of the time when she had lost her title to 'Champion'. She had felt so utterly outclassed, and hadn't really had a chance to watch him against powerful opponents since. However, the way that he was countering Tobias' strength; Pokémon that hit hard was remarkable. Not speaking, yet winning easily. She had to admit it was impressive.

* * *

"Darkrai, for the love of Arceus, hit it." Tobias screamed. Darkrai tried. An Ice Beam which froze a large chunk of the field was followed up by a Dark Pulse to force Sceptile back towards the ice. Another two Ice Beams and most of the field was covered. Darkrai kept shooting attacks while slowly descending, trusting that Sceptile would be too busy dodging to retaliate. Sceptile glanced at Ash who ever so slightly shook his head. Sceptile seemed to groan as he leapt out of the way of the travelling Ice Beam. All of a sudden Sceptile found himself on the last piece of grass. Darkrai fired another Ice Beam directly at him and he jumped out of the way, delicately landing on the ice. Darkrai seemed to grow as he charged a Dark Void which he fired.

The leaves on Sceptile's arms started to glow and he dropped to all fours before pushing off. As he slid he used the Leaf Blade to direct himself away from the Dark Voids that were being fired at him, before ending his attack and standing up. Darkrai fired a Dark Pulse, but Sceptile kept sliding, before pushing off in a different direction. More attacks followed, but Sceptile simply skated away from each one. Darkrai started drifting closer without realizing what he was doing as Sceptile kept dodging.

In his trainers box Ash's eyes didn't leave Tobias. Tobias began to feel the scrutinizing gaze, searching him. Seeing through him. Making him struggle to think. He felt that just one more attack would finally trap the Sceptile that had now eluded Darkrai for nearly thirty minutes firing barely any attacks and without a command from his trainer.

"Darkrai, Ice Bram." Tobias shouted. Darkrai who had gotten close to Sceptile slowly, tiredly raised his arms to begin charging the attack. As it fired it shot past Sceptile who simply moved to one side. Darkrai's moves had slowed down and the Pokémon looked exhausted. Finally, Ash spoke.

"Sceptile, end it."

Sceptile grinned. The leaves on his arm glowed green again and he threw himself forwards. Darkrai tried to stop him with a Blizzard but was too slow. Before the attack had even got close to firing, Sceptile smashed into Darkrai, sending Tobias' Pokémon crashing to the ground. Sceptile crashed on top of Darkrai before leaping into the sky. Darkrai started to lift off from the ground but he was too slow. Sceptile unleashed a Solar Beam which scored a direct hit. Smoke covered the arena as Sceptile landed back in front of his trainer.

Suddenly a black ball shot out from the smoke, catching Sceptile by surprise. As it hit the Forest Pokémon he slumped to the ground, clearly asleep. As the smoke cleared, Darkrai appeared, floating in the air. Bruises were evident on the Pokémon, but it had a cruel look in its eye. Despite being on the receiving end of some serious hits, Darkrai was clearly up for more.

" _This is incredible."_ The commentator said excitedly. " _Looking down and out a moment ago, Darkrai digs deep and finally lands a solid hit on Sceptile. The power of those attacks from Sceptile were clear, but I guess this is why Darkrai is a legendary Pokémon. It takes a lot to bring one down!"_

"Interesting." Ash said to himself. Across the field Tobias was looking pleased with himself.

"Well done Darkrai." He called. "Now, Dream Eater."

Darkrai's eyes started to glow, but Sceptile started to mumble, before he vanished and a dozen images appeared. Ash groaned inwardly. Wrong move.

"Now Darkrai."

An image of Darkrai shot out and hit one of the Sceptiles, who started to toss and turn. All the images vanished, while Sceptile lay and endured the attack. As Darkrai's attack ended, Sceptile stood up, still asleep and opened his mouth. A golden beam shot out, directly at Darkrai who didn't have time to dodge. The Hyper Beam sent Darkrai flying backwards, skidding along the ground, while Sceptile slumped back down again, still asleep.

* * *

"Might Sceptile win this battle while still asleep?"Steven asked in awe. "Against a Pokémon that is a master of those who are asleep? How can that be possible? Without his trainer even saying anything?"

Lance, equally stunned said nothing. Cynthia on the other hand wasn't even listening. Watching Darkrai use Dream Eater on Sceptile struck a chord with her. She had only ever seen Darkrai battle a Sceptile once before, at a Sinnoh League years previously. Darkrai lost, the only time she had seen it happen in the entire tournament. The trainer who had owned the Sceptile had vanished some time afterwards. A trainer who had been worth watching, as any that could take out two legendary Pokémon would be.

"No.." She murmured. "Could it be…"

"Did you say something Cynthia?" Steven asked, snapping her out of her reverie, before she started shaking her head. "Sorry, thought you did."

"No." She answered. "I was just thinking out loud…"

If it was Ash Ketchum she wondered, where was Pikachu?

* * *

"Darkrai, Blizzard." Tobias ordered. Darkrai emerged from the dust, looking utterly beaten. Despite this, despite the marks of battle, he held his hands together, and a gust of cold wind came through the stadium. Finally, his Blizzard attack was working. Out on the field, Sceptile started sliding backwards.

For a long moment, Sceptile did nothing. Then, suddenly, Sceptile stopped sliding. Battling into the wind, the Grass-type climbed to his feet, before glaring at Darkrai.

There was a flicker, and Sceptile vanished. In surprise Darkrai stopped his attack, a surprise exacerbated as Sceptile appeared above him, a fist drawn back. Darkrai was sent crashing into the ground, as Sceptile landed on him, before leaping back into the sky. Darkrai was struggling back up when the Solar Beam hit. The explosion was even bigger than the last one, as Sceptile flipped back, landing in front of Ash. Finally he was showing the signs of his exertion, his chest was heaving, and marks of battle showing. As the smoke cleared on the other side of the field however, it was clear that the damage had been done. Darkrai had finally been knocked out, a crater formed in the middle of the battlefield around him. Sceptile grinned, before shaking his head to clear it. He had put a lot into that Solar Beam, but it had finally ended what had been one of the most gruelling fights he had been in for a long time.

" _Unbelievable! Sceptile takes the first round! Darkrai is down, having failed to take out a single one of 'Champions' Pokémon! Tobias looks stunned as he recalls his most famous legendary. I hope he has got more up his sleeve, because this is one mean Sceptile that he has to beat!"_

"Congratulations, ' _Champion'."_ Tobias called sarcastically. "You've beaten one of my Pokémon. Your Sceptile won't get past this one though." He held out an arm, and released his next Pokémon. As it appeared, there was a loud roar, and a flash of something green shooting into the sky. Another roar echoed around the stadium as the spectators looked around for what he had released. After a moment, a large green dragon settled around Tobias, leaning forwards on its front paws. Yellow rings all over its body betrayed it for the Pokémon it was.

" _I don't believe this! Tobias has released Rayquaza, a Pokémon which has barely ever been seen! How on earth did he manage to catch this legend of the sky?"_

Ash said nothing, just held out his hand and recalled Sceptile. As he replaced the Pokéball on his belt, he drew another and threw it into the air.

"' _Champion' makes the first switch in battle since he appeared at the World League tournament. Tobias' release of Rayquaza has certainly got him rattled it seems, and he has evidently decided to call on the Pokémon that won him his title, Charizard. This beast was too hot for any team to handle, let alone individual Pokémon, but is it truly in Rayquaza's league?"_

Ash wasn't listening to the announcer. He was concentrating on Rayquaza. Not many would have noticed, but the Pokémon looked far angrier than it should have. Inwardly he groaned. His fears were confirmed; as he fought each of Tobias' Pokémon, the next ones would come out affected by their defeat. In a way he was grateful Rayquaza came out now, a truly raging Rayquaza might be too much for even Charizard to handle. Although, he suspected he would have to rotate a little in this fight. He would need Charizard later.

" _Folks, there seems to be something off about Rayquaza. I know it's a legendary dragon, but should it truly look so angry?"_

Ash grimaced. The commentator had noticed. He would almost certainly have to take control in this battle. Not a bad thing; his Pokémon were powerful alone, but with him behind them that got even stronger.

"Rayquaza, I expect nothing but victory." Tobias said angrily. The Pokémon responded with an ear-splitting roar. "Now, into the sky."

Rayquaza shot up like a bullet. There were gasps of awe from around the stadium as the Pokémon climbed at an incredible rate. Ash looked up as Charizard followed.

"Rayquaza, trap that overgrown lizard." Tobias roared into the air. Unbidden, Ash grinned. He knew that Charizard would have heard that, and Tobias was about to find out something about the Pokémon. While he might not be a legendary Pokémon, he was Ash's greatest in terms of power. Charizard was quick in the air, but ultimately that didn't win fights. And what Charizard brought to a battlefield was the ability to strike down with as much force as a legendary Pokémon. Usually anyway. As he peered into the sky, Ash paled slightly. He knew how much this match would mean to Charizard, having missed the fight against Tobias all those years ago. He would have come out ready for a ferocious fight, but to be insulted would cause the Fire-type to get even angrier. And by looking at the size of the flame on his tail, Charizard was worryingly close to having Blaze activate. Ash smiled. Tobias had brought a team of legendary Pokémon. Even with his team he knew he would need an edge. Tobias might have just inadvertently given him one.

In the sky Rayquaza tore at Charizard at a terrific speed. Charizard spun out of the way, before dropping quickly as Rayquaza's tail swung round to try to catch the elusive Pokémon. Rayquaza tried several times more, but each time he got close Charizard moved away at high speed. In a straight dash Rayquaza was quicker, but changing direction at the speed Charizard was shooting away was proving difficult for the Sky High Pokémon. Rayquaza eventually shot into the sky, far above Charizard before roaring again.

* * *

"Rayquaza is something else." Brock said in awe. "To think that Tobias has assembled this team is terrifying."

Misty winced as Charizard answered Rayquaza's roar with one of his own, just as loud. "I just wish that we didn't have to have a fight between two dragons. They make so much noise. Why can't it be a battle between two cute Water Pokémon?"

"Cute Water Pokémon?" Brock queried. "Cute like 'Champion's' Sharpedo was cute?"

Misty grimaced. "Ok, that was one Pokémon. And fighting like that did you expect it to be cute?"

"I don't know. You think all Water Pokémon are cute don't you? You tell me!"

Misty was about to spit a retort out at the grinning Brock, but Gary interrupted.

"Guys, where has Rayquaza gone?"

They looked into the sky, but the Pokémon had vanished. It was still nearby as could be told from the echoing roars, which Charizard who had settled back onto the battlefield responded to in kind.

* * *

Tobias stood patiently waiting from the other side. He had planned for this attack to be used on a grounded Pokémon, but with Charizard not expecting it, he knew it had a good chance. Despite the defeat of Darkrai he trusted his Pokémon. Darkrai had only been good at hard hitting. Sceptile was too quick; a poor match-up. With Rayquaza there wasn't any such problem. And the legend hit just as hard as the rest of his kin, meaning that within just a couple of good hits, Charizard would be struggling. Defeating the Pokémon who had become associated with the Pokémon Master would be a huge victory.

A hush had descended on the stadium as the audience waited for something to happen. When it came it was so sudden many of them almost missed it. Rayquaza shot down like a bullet, faster than the eye could track. An orange beam was flying from the Pokémon's mouth, straight at Charizard. And Ash spoke.

"Charizard, full power Blast Burn. NOW."

The flame on the end of Charizard's tail grew in size to the point where it reached above the Flame Pokémons head. Charizard threw his head back so that the horns on his head were inside the flames and unleashed a torrent of fire that dwarfed the Hyper Beam plummeting at him. The temperature inside the stadium shot up, and some spectators screamed. Rayquaza, dropping too fast to get out of the way could only take the hit. The Sky High Pokémon was sent flying into the sky, his Hyper Beam completely negated as the flames kept coming. There was an explosion in the sky, but Rayquaza kept shooting upwards, propelled by the flames that continued to stream from Charizard's mouth. Across the field Tobias looked utterly stunned. He had assumed that he would have the power advantage, but on this evidence he wasn't even close. Rayquaza had nothing that could compare to that kind of firepower. 'Champion' had turned his Pokémon's most powerful chance at a strike against him, leaving Rayquaza no chance to dodge. As the flames finally died down, Rayquaza crashed back to the battlefield, immediately hidden among the smoke.

In front of Ash, uncovered by the residue of the explosions that his attack had set off, was Charizard. The Flame Pokémon stood proud, seemingly unbothered by the fact that he had put out an attack that put Moltres' best to shame. His trainer took a deep breath, relishing the chance for such attacks to be used. Silence covered the stadium as the spectators started to wipe sweat from all over themselves, sweat that continued to stream from many as the temperature slowly started to fall again. As they did so, they all asked themselves the same question. Just how powerful was this Pokémon?

* * *

"What… just h-happened?" Steven asked, stammering. "D-did Charizard just… Did he just take on a legendary head to head… and win?"

Lance didn't say anything. He had devoted his life to Dragon Pokémon, knowing that their power in attack and speed in defence made them very difficult to defeat. Yet one of the legendary Dragon Pokémon was crushed in a head to head fight with a non-legendary Pokémon. He had seen Charizard battle during the World League, taking down every single opponent single-handed. Before today, 'Champion' had only ever used one other Pokémon in a battle; his Sharpedo against Misty just after he took his title. Otherwise, Charizard was his go-to Pokémon for fights. And on that display of raw power, he knew why.

Next to the two men, Cynthia wasn't even concentrating on the battle. She remembered when 'Champion' had taught a whole group of students. His words and demonstrations hadn't ever truly sunk in. His words on the power of Fire Pokémon.

" _You saw Charizard not get hit once whilst he struck back with overwhelming force when the chance presented itself."_

On that day, Garchomp had been demonstrating; Charizard had easily dodged all of his attacks before retaliating with extreme power. She had never imagined that such a tactic was truly viable in battle; avoiding hits while waiting for that one opportunity could easily leave a Pokémon tired out. Yet watching him here she realized how that didn't matter to him. His Pokémon were in such good shape they could dodge all day. And against him it took only one mistake, the belief that you could catch him out and he struck back. Devastatingly. When she had faced him he hadn't fought like this. During that fight he had seemed in total concentration, but it wasn't. It was total control. The fact that he had been toying with her, while wiping the floor with her team was scary. She suddenly felt cold. The perfect battler. Ruthless, strategic and in charge of a devastatingly powerful team. It was a sobering thought.

* * *

" _I asked could 'Champion' handle the heat of Rayquaza"_ the commentator called excitedly. " _Clearly he could. But can Rayquaza? Tobias' second legend takes a severe beating after exposing himself to an attack from Charizard. Is it able to carry on?"_

" _What did you just do?"_ Mewtwo said into Ash's mind. " _Mew and I both felt the pull. Something you did is attracting attention."_

" _Charizard attacked Rayquaza."_ Ash responded simply. There was silence for a few moments as Mewtwo processed the simple statement in mild disbelief.

" _Keep this up and it will be over soon."_ Mewtwo warned. " _I hope you're ready for some more attention."_

Ash didn't bother to answer, but focused his attention back onto the battlefield.

As the smoke cleared, Rayquaza slowly came into view. The sleek body of the Pokémon was scarred, burn marks all over it. Parts of Rayquaza's body still seemed to have small bits of fire on them. The battlefield around where it lay was still partially on fire. Nearby, Tobias' completely stunned face was also visible. He hadn't moved a muscle since Charizard's devastaging attack had been unleashed. As the stadium watched, Rayquaza slowly climbed upright, before sitting on his coiled tail. The Sky High Pokémon had lost any evidence of arrogance now. To an untrained eye, the Pokémon looked a lot calmer than when it had been released. Ash could see differently. Rayquaza had settled into a cold fury. And despite the sheer power of the attack against him, he was still ready for more. Ash came to a snap decision.

Silent once again, he held out his hand and recalled Charizard. Rayquaza roared in fury as his adversary vanished in a flash of red light. Ash held out a different Pokéball and Altaria appeared in Charizard's place. Rayquaza threw his head into the sky and roared again, even louder. The Pokémon then glared at Ash, willing him to bring back Charizard, but Ash stood motionless, waiting for Tobias to make a move.

"Rayquaza, Dragon Pulse." Tobias barked, before holding his head between his hands. Ash's eyes narrowed as Tobias slowly raised his head up again and glared across the field. Rayquaza fired the attack, but Altaria just lifted off the ground and let the attack streak past.

"Rayquaza, Extreme Speed." Tobias ordered. There was a flash of green as Rayquaza shot across the stadium, but there wasn't the expected crash. As the crowd looked around, both Pokémon had vanished once again.

"Where are they?" Tobias asked. Ash didn't say anything, just pointed up. Suddenly there was a loud roar from the sky, and Rayquaza appeared once again, beginning to fall back to the ground. Cries of surprise echoed around the stadium, as it was apparent that the Pokémon was on fire once again. As Rayquaza landed, clouds started to spread across the sky, and rain began to fall. Altaria settled back down in front of Ash, whose gaze was now never leaving Tobias.

As the fires around Rayquaza died out for good, Altaria lifted into the sky and fired an attack, which Rayquaza leapt into the air to avoid.

"Rayquaza, Dragon Claw." Tobias called. Rayquaza surged forwards, with each of his claws slashing, but Altaria dodged it all, almost without trying. Altaria flipped around a claw and fired a Dragon Pulse from close range. It didn't have the power of Rayquaza's but it was still enough to send the Pokémon crashing towards the ground. Rayquaza recovered and shot an attack back, which Altaria easily dodged.

Rayquaza roared in frustration as Altaria dodged another blast and retaliated with one that hit. His inability to hit his opponents, despite his overwhelming power was getting to him. He fired another series of attacks, but they all missed as well. Every time Tobias called out an attack, the mental struggle was evident. Eventually he gave up, and allowed Rayquaza to keep attacking Altaria, who had avoided every single hit. Every so often she was getting a return strike in, which was serving to anger Rayquaza even more. The weather kept changing as Rayquaza raged, almost out of control. Even no longer calling out attacks, Tobias was struggling with Rayquaza.

"Stand and fight against me, 'Champion'." Tobias shouted, before falling to one knee. His head went straight back into his hands, before he roared, a sound echoed by his Pokémon as he surged back to his feet. "You claim to be the Pokémon Master, but you haven't stood and fought yet. You're pathetic, scared of true power."

"Is that really what you think?" Ash said quietly. His voice carried to Tobias, but very few others could hear him.

"You're weak." Tobias spat in response. "I deserve to be Pokémon Master, I brought true power to this battlefield, I…" Tobias broke off speaking and growled in pain. In the sky Rayquaza was sent tumbling by another attack from Altaria. As Rayquaza recovered and surged into the air again, the pain in Tobias' head lessened.

"Yes Tobias." Ash said, his voice laced with anger. "You brought true power to this battlefield. You have no idea what the consequences of such an action could be. Your arrogance could be the end of so much. Danger that you're not even aware of"

Tobias glared across the field and opened his mouth for an attack, but Ash beat him to it.

"Altaria!" He roared. "Giga Impact!"

Tobias looked into the sky, as there was a flash. Rayquaza couldn't dodge quickly enough and was sent crashing down again, driven by the power of Altaria's attack. As the Sky High Pokémon was driven into the ground once again, Tobias screamed. Altaria hovered in the air, gazing over the battlefield. A light sheen of sweat was evident across her body, but she still looked strong and mostly unharmed.

* * *

"What is going on with Tobias?" Steven asked. "He looks like he is feeling every single hit that Rayquaza takes."

"He is." Cynthia said sadly. "He has given too much to try to control his Pokémon. It takes a great deal of spirit to control a legendary Pokémon, and if you give too much, this happens."

"Like the Master from that story?" Lance asked quietly.

"Yes. Just like him." Cynthia answered. "'Champion' is trying to end this without killing Tobias, but I'm not sure if that's even possible anymore…"

"Have faith in him" Steven said. "Tobias looks to be struggling, but if this battle can end soon…"

* * *

As the smoke cleared, Tobias climbed back to his feet. It was clear there was a marked change in his attitude. His earlier confidence was back, and his eyes hard. Ash narrowed his eyes from underneath the shadow of his hat. Whatever had just happened was not good for him. Based on what he had seen, Tobias was close to losing control and the battle was giving him the push he needed. Or didn't need, Ash acknowledged wryly.

"Rayquaza, grab hold of that Pokémon." Tobias called, his voice back to the calm that it had been at the start of the battle between Darkrai and Sceptile.

Rayquaza shot forwards and as Altaria started to climb to dodge, Rayquaza's tail shot upwards. Altaria couldn't move fast enough and was sent crashing towards the ground. As Altaria fell, Rayquaza grabbed hold of her.

"Rayquaza, Hyper Beam."

"Straight back Altaria." Ash barked.

As the two Pokémon fired their attacks, they collided. Rayquaza was sent flying, to crash into a wall on the far side of the stadium. Altaria screamed in pain as she smashed into the ground. Both Pokémon slowly climbed back to their feet, with Altaria looking to be on her last legs. As Ash pulled out a Pokéball to recall her, she shot him a glare. She wanted to fight to the end.

"Rayquaza, Dragon Pulse." Tobias ordered, triumph written over his face. Altaria tried to dodge the attack, but couldn't completely get out of the way, slowed down by her injuries. She slid back along the floor, before clambering back up.

"Altaria, into the sky. You have to keep dodging." Ash called.

Altaria surged up, narrowly avoiding the attack thrown at her by Rayquaza. As she moved away she was able to keep dodging attacks. As the battle wore on even longer, the look on Tobias' face changed from triumph to frustration to outright anger. Finally he snapped once again.

"Rayquaza, bring that Pokémon down. Turn this field into a tornado." Tobias shouted in rage.

Rayquaza started to fly quicker in circles. The wind around him started to speed up. Rayquaza started to glow.

" _Rayquaza is using Dragon Dance in a way I've never seen before."_ The announcer said excitedly. " _This Pokémon is creating a tornado in the stadium! Altaria has been sucked in, and despite a fantastic effort from 'Champions' Pokémon surely this is curtains for Altaria?"_

Ash grimaced as he fought to stay upright. The spectators were pressed against their seats, fighting against the wind.

As the tornado sped up there was a loud crash. Ash winced. He pulled out Altaria's Pokéball again, but as his Pokémon forced herself to her feet he slowly replaced it. Altaria wasn't looking across the field, she was looking straight at her trainer. Ash met her gaze, before bowing slightly to her and taking a step back. Altaria threw her head back and leapt into the sky. Bruises covered her body and Ash considered withdrawing her anyway, but knew that she would consider it an insult. She had never fought properly in a battle like this and a chance to go up against a Pokémon like Rayquaza was not to be trifled at.

"Rayquaza, Rain Dance." Tobias barked. Rayquaza started a dance but barely started when Altaria crashed into him with a glowing wing. Rayquaza roared as he was knocked into the ground before he launched himself into the sky.

"Rayquaza, get in close." Tobias called. Rayquaza shot forwards, but for the first time, Altaria didn't try to dodge. She glared at the rapidly approaching dragon, a glint in her eye. "Use Dragon Claw!" Tobias shouted. As Rayquaza got closer, Altaria opened her mouth and an icy-blue beam started to form. On the ground, Ash groaned silently. Altaria fired the Ice Beam but Rayquaza swung his body out of the way before crashing in with his claws. As Altaria tumbled downwards, another Ice Beam fired catching Rayquaza by surprise. With no time to dodge, Rayquaza simply fired a Flamethrower back down the path of the attack. Altaria was able to swing out from underneath the attack as it shot towards the ground. Rayquaza shot an Ice Beam back which Altaria dipped a wing to allow to pass past before firing her own back. Down on the ground, the crowd was watching the mid-air duel with intense fascination.

Suddenly Altaria flinched. There was a gasp from below as Rayquaza shot forwards, claws out, charging straight for Altaria. There was a crash and a roar from Rayquaza, a flash of gold then an explosion. Altaria crashed down onto the ground for the final time. Across the field, Rayquaza settled in front of Tobias, clearly the worse for wear but victorious as Altaria was knocked out. Behind his Pokémon, Tobias grinned across the field.

"Seems like you can lose after all. Poor effort, 'Champion'."

Ash just recalled Altaria before looking back across the field. "Congratulations Tobias. That was Altaria's debut battle. She is possibly the weakest of the major battlers in my team. And for insulting her, you will see one of my strongest." Holding out a Pokéball, Espeon appeared in front of Ash. Unlike many Pokémon in her position, she didn't show any sign of awe at seeing Rayquaza. She just glared.

* * *

"Espeon looks angry about something…" Steven said. Lance and Cynthia murmured agreement.

"Is Tobias recalling Rayquaza?" Lance asked as the trainer held out a Pokéball in front of him.

"It looks like it…" Cynthia said quietly. "I don't think him rotating Pokémon was in 'Champions' plans."

"So is 'Champion' going to have to beat Tobias' whole team?" Steven asked. "I'm still struggling with all of this."

"I'm not sure." Lance said. "Cynthia?"

"I suspect not." Cynthia said. "An attacked legendary will worry the others, and Rayquaza seemed pretty tired. If it's not this next legendary that ends this battle, it'll be the next one. I still think we'll be needed soon."

* * *

Down on the field, Tobias grinned across at Ash.

"You want to bring out a Psychic Pokémon?" He asked. "Very well. I think it's fair for you to be reintroduced to somebody who is desperate to beat another Pokémon of yours."

As he threw his Pokéball he grinned at Ash. "Remember last time you met Latios?"


	32. Chapter 32

"Latios." Gary said quietly. "So Tobias brings out his second known legendary."

"I didn't expect 'Champion' to lose a Pokémon…" Misty said. "How strong is Rayquaza?"

"He is legendary." Gary answered. "So very."

"But Darkrai was beaten…"

"Yes. But if Altaria is one of 'Champions' weakest, and she didn't really get a strong hit on Rayquaza, who definitely got a few solid ones in on her, then her losing isn't surprising. Particular when you compare the power of her attacks to Sceptile's…"

"She may not be in prime fighting shape, but that Altaria was beautiful…" Brock said wistfully. "I wonder what he feeds her…"

Gary laughed. "Brock, all of his Pokémon are beautiful. Just look at the shine on Espeon's coat."

"I know, but still." Brock said. "That Altaria was something else. They are rare Pokémon as it is, and to see one in such good shape…" He trailed off as they turned their attention back to the field.

* * *

" _It looks like a Psychic battle folks!"_ The announcer called. " _Espeon takes on Latios. Another debut for one of 'Champions' Pokémon, against Latios, the second Pokémon_ _that Tobias used when he won the Sinnoh League all those years ago. There appears to be a grudge between these two given their glares. Espeon in particular looks angry."_

"Latios, Luster Purge." Tobias ordered with a smile. Latios lifted into the air before firing a purple beam at Espeon.

"Espeon, Psychic." Ash said coldly. Espeon's eyes glowed and Latios let out a cry of surprise. The Luster Purge began to arc around towards the Eon Pokémon who was struggling in mid-air but was unable to move out of the way. At the last moment Latios was able to escape from Espeon's grip and the Luster Purge shot passed. On the field Ash raised an eyebrow before looking pointedly at his Pokémon, who didn't respond. Suddenly the attack reversed direction behind Latios and crashed into the Pokémon. Latios growled in response before firing another Luster Purge. Espeon didn't even bother redirecting this one. A shield appeared in front of her and the attack simply dissolved against it.

"Latios, use Giga Impact!" Tobias called, an edge creeping into his voice once again. Latios threw himself forwards, glowing. Espeon just watched him come with an almost bored look in her eyes.

"Espeon, time to put some training into practice." Ash said. "Psychic again."

Espeon's eyes glowed and for a moment nothing happened. Then there was a loud crack and a large chunk of the ground shot up and crashed into Latios. The Eon Pokémon's attack stopped and then he reversed and was thrown into the ground before being lifted slightly into the air again.

"Toxic." Ash ordered. A series of purple bolts shot into the sky and hit Latios before he had a chance to dodge. He screamed in pain before slowly sinking back to the ground.

"Latios, get back into the air!" Tobias shouted, alarm evident in his voice. Before Latios could move however, Ash struck again.

"Espeon, Psychic to hold it in place, then Future Sight."

Espeon's eyes glowed again and Latios froze. There was a glint in Espeon's eyes and then nothing. Suddenly Latios glowed purple and let out a cry of pain.

Tobias' eyes narrowed as Latios struggled against Espeon's hold. His Pokémon was really struggling and hadn't made any impact since the battle began.

"Espeon, Shadow Ball."

As the attack crashed into Latios, he was still held in place by Espeon's Psychic, which he was fighting against. He glowed purple again, and this time the cry of pain was even louder.

"Latios, get away from that Pokémon, NOW." Tobias shouted, his composure completely gone again. Across the field Ash struck again without remorse.

"Espeon, Hyper Beam." He ordered.

As the golden beam crashed into Latios, another attack appeared behind the Eon Pokémon and crashed into him. There was a dual scream of pain from the legendary as it flew across the field until it finally hit the ground and skidded to a halt. As Latios slowly lifted into the air again, clearly at the end of its tether, Tobias held out a Pokéball.

"Latios, return." As his Pokémon returned to its ball, he glared across the field at his opponent. One victory and he had clearly underestimated the Pokémon Master. The voices in his head that had been getting progressively worse throughout the battle had vanished towards the end of his fight against Altaria, but were back once again. As he replaced Latios' Pokéball he muttered to himself.

"Leave me alone. I can beat him. I always win. I can't lose."

Across the field Espeon sat quietly, her gaze fixed on Tobias. Behind her Ash stood silent again, his eyes also not leaving his opponent. Tobias started to feel edgy underneath their gaze as he considered which Pokémon to switch to.

"Stop it." Tobias snapped.

"I'm not doing anything Tobias." Ash said calmly. "Now choose a Pokémon."

* * *

"Wow. Just wow." Cynthia whispered. Espeon had just destroyed a legendary Pokémon without even seeming to try.

"Please tell me Espeon is 'Champion's' strongest." Lance said. "Latios didn't stand a chance. I don't see how anybody could."

"I just wonder how long Tobias can stay in this." Steven said. "And that's saying something given that he's got a team of legendary Pokémon."

"Speaking of Tobias, what is he doing?" Lance asked.

All three of them focused on the trainer below who seemed to be having an argument with himself, before he fell to his knees again.

"He looks like he is struggling… 'Champion' might be pushing him too far." Cynthia said.

"How many Pokémon has he lost?" Lance asked. "I thought it was just the one? Why is he struggling so much?"

"I don't know." Cynthia said quietly. "But I think we need to be ready to move soon. 'Champion' looks like he wants this to end."

* * *

Tobias glared around before throwing a Pokéball into the air. Rayquaza appeared once again with a roar, glaring down at Espeon and Ash. Espeon glared straight back while Ash focused his gaze onto Tobias.

"You should give up." Ash said to his opponent. "Surely you know by now you can't defeat me?"

"I will _always_ win." Tobias barked. "Always. You cannot defeat me 'Champion'."

Ash just shrugged before turning to Espeon. "Rayquaza is weak. Charizard got a good hit in and Altaria nearly fought him into the ground. You can do this one easily."

Espeon nodded, before leaping forwards. Rayquaza shot into the sky and another battle began.

* * *

Gary whistled in admiration as Espeon diverted an attack of Rayquaza's back into the sky before catching her opponent with a Psybeam. Misty glanced at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Espeon. When she redirects attacks she makes sure nobody can be hit by them. Her care and precision is impressive."

"Jealous?" Misty asked teasingly.

"I gave up battling at this level a long time ago." Gary said with a smile. "But yes, I am jealous of a Pokémon with that level of ability. She would be invaluable in aiding research."

"You and your research." Misty smiled, while poking her boyfriend. "Got a new idea for when you take over the lab?"

Gary chuckled. "I've had ideas for a long time, Red. I've just been waiting now. Waiting for Gramps to decide it was time."

Misty gave him a narrow look. "Did he know?"

Before Gary could answer Brock gasped and grabbed Gary's arm pointing into the sky. Gary was about to ask what the problem was but the words died in his throat. All that came out was a slightly strangled "No way…"

* * *

Rayquaza was in the sky, firing successive Hyper Beams down at Espeon. He didn't seem to need to pause after each one, but none were reaching Espeon. She was sat calmly facing up to her opponent while behind her Ash was watching. Each Hyper Beam was being redirected into the sky, but was not dissipating. Espeon flicked her tail as she concentrated, turning Rayquaza's attacks into a complex web that began to close in on the Sky High Pokémon. Too late, Tobias tried to intervene.

"Rayquaza, stop attacking!" he shouted.

Espeon's eyes flashed and the golden web turned into a net. Rayquaza froze as he realized that he was incapable of moving without colliding with his own attacks. He looked down at the field and his eyes met Ash's, the fear evident there. Ash nodded slowly then turned to Tobias.

"I'll give you one chance. Withdraw Rayquaza from the battle or Espeon will knock him out." Ash called.

Tobias was caught in two minds, but Rayquaza's gaze was turned on him. The fear in his Pokémon's eyes was evident. He turned back to Ash who took a step forwards.

"Withdraw it Tobias. It's not worth killing your Pokémon to try to win."

Tobias glared at him, before turning to the referee. "I… I…"

"Tobias, if you let this attack hit Rayquaza, your Pokémon will be grievously wounded." Ash barked. "Such an action would cause me to question your temperament as a Pokémon trainer. I know you are not a violent man by your usual nature, or one who would want your Pokémon to be hurt that badly. Do the right thing and concede."

Tobias looked unsure, before he spoke again more firmly, his voice ringing out around the stadium.

"I withdraw Rayquaza. He will take no further part in this battle."

The golden net surrounding Rayquaza began to dissipate, giving the Sky High Pokémon a chance to come down to land. Tobias glanced up at the scoreboard. Two Pokémon down, another nearly beaten and the Pokémon Master was only 1 down. He gritted his teeth, beating Espeon was not going to be easy. He briefly considered Uxie but having seen Latios thrashed, decided another Psychic Pokémon wasn't worth trying.

He glanced back at the field, before holding out a Pokéball.

"Rayquaza, return."

The red beam from his Pokéball missed as Rayquaza roared and shot into the sky, before flying down at Espeon. Tobias tried to recall it again, but missed once again.

"Espeon, Psychic followed by Hyper Beam." Ash ordered.

Rayquaza suddenly froze in mid-air before a golden beam formed in front of Espeon. It shot at Rayquaza who couldn't move to dodge. As it hit, there was an explosion, and Rayquaza fell. As the Pokémon hit the ground, Tobias felt a searing pain in his head and screamed.

* * *

"Well that answers one question." Steven said. "Tobias is losing control."

Lance nodded, but didn't say anything. He was gazing at the fallen form of Rayquaza.

"Lance, are you alright?" Steven asked.

"He took out Rayquaza like it was no effort at all…" Lance said quietly. "Espeon just obliterated him. Rayquaza is a legendary dragon. He is meant to be virtually unbeatable. How does he do it?"

Steven nodded. "I've given up trying to work that out." He said. "I've just accepted that 'Champion' is beyond us. I don't know how he does it, and frankly I'm passed caring. I'm just glad he's on our side."

Cynthia and Lance turned back to the field, nodding. It was true, trying to understand how 'Champion' was so good was impossible, Steven's stance made a lot of sense. Although the idea of leaving such a riddle unsolved bugged Cynthia. She reflected that she had found out things about him simply by being near him and not trying. If she stayed long enough she might find out things.

Then a thought from earlier struck her. She might have accidentally stumbled upon his name. Ash Ketchum. She turned the name around in her mind, while she watched him down on the field. The defeat against Tobias had been his last appearance in a major tournament. Last documented appearance she mentally corrected herself. He clearly had been in more since. And so many years away from civilization had clearly changed him. He had fulfilled the potential that she had seen in him, but even so it was strange. She remembered the tournament in which Tobias had triumphed. The looks of defeat that each of his opponents had worn as he destroyed them. Except for one boy. Ash hadn't looked beaten at any point, he just kept trying. It was a memory that she cherished; her last memory of one of the more promising trainers she had seen.

Cynthia shook her head slightly, clearing her thoughts. She had a job to do here, making sure that the spectators were safe. She could discuss her suspicions with Lance and Steven later.

* * *

Ash stood watching his opponent's prone form. A Pokémon attacking like Rayquaza had could have been grounds to end the battle. However, given that he was in the battle if the referee did not call a halt, it would require something spectacular for him to be able to do so. He didn't like the way that every single one of his moves was so public at the moment. It meant that doing anything was far harder than it should be. His preferred way of working, hiding in the background and creating maximum effect with minimum effort was no longer possible. After this battle he hoped it would be. The only downside of being Pokémon Master was the public side of it. Years ago he would have loved it, now he had changed.

Ash focused on Tobias again. The trainer was stirring, and the referee was edging closer to him to make sure that he was alright. Ash kept his face neutral, watching. Another victory and he hoped that it might be over.

"Are you able to continue Tobias?"

The referee's voice focused Tobias' attention and brought him back to reality. He was lying on the ground. Across the field, Espeon and Ash were stood watching him. He reached for his belt, felt for a Pokéball and threw it onto the field.

"I can continue." He said, his voice barely reaching the referee. "I will win this."

As the Pokémon materialized on the field, Espeon's voice found Ash.

" _Well I wondered when we would see this one."_

Silence reigned around the ground, so complete that the wind that had just picked up could be heard whistling. Even the announcer was speechless as he stared down at the Pokémon that Tobias had released. Half the stadium didn't even know what it was. The Pokémon was blue, with a purple mane that flowed in the wind. White streamer tails twisted in the air around her. The announcer looked down at his notes before finally speaking.

" _Tobias reveals yet another legendary Pokémon. This_ _one appears to be one of the elusive sacred beasts of Johto. This is the first confirmed sighting of Suicune for nearly eighty years. How on earth did Tobias manage to track down this Pokémon?"_

"Yes, how indeed." Lance murmured. "I've spent years searching for a sighting of one of these elusive beasts, with no success. And even with Uxie, finding one of them would be extraordinarily difficult."

Down on the field Ash didn't seem fazed by the appearance of Suicune.

"It's interesting that Suicune gets a bigger reception than Rayquaza did." He muttered. Espeon smiled slightly.

" _It's because Rayquaza is a great deal more famous. Suicune is so mysterious."_ Espeon said knowledgeably.

"So you know everything now do you?" Ash said under his breath. Espeon flicked her tail and cast a gaze back at her trainer which seemed to say " _Of course"._

Across the field Tobias was lost in his own world. Suicune looked back at her trainer, before an apparent snarl appeared on her face.

"Oh great. Suicune is angry." Ash said. "Espeon, you going to be alright with her?"

The growl that came from Espeon made Ash laugh. "Good."

The referee was still looking at Tobias.

"Are you sure you're okay to continue?" he asked. The trainer pushed himself upright before glaring at the referee. "I'm going to continue, I'm going to win, and nothing is going to stop me." He snarled. Across the field Ash shook his head.

"You know, it's a good thing you can't beat me." He called. "You would make a terrible Pokémon Master, Tobias. Anger and reliance on sheer power will get you nowhere."

"And vanishing for years in a sulk will?" Tobias retorted as he slowly forced himself to his feet "You cannot lecture me, 'Champion'."

Ash nodded slightly. "You're correct. I cannot. What I can do however, is beat you. Espeon, Psybeam."

Espeon fired a multi-coloured beam but Suicune leapt out of the way and fired a Hydro Pump back. The gem on Espeon's forehead glowed and the Hydro Pump hit a wall and dispersed. Suicune growled and leapt forwards, her tails flowing around her. As she came crashing down on Espeon, the Sun Pokémon went for the easy option. She rolled out of the way, the first time she had moved since coming out. Suicune fired another attack, which Espeon redirected, before leaping forwards again, teeth bared. Espeon dived away again, before flicking a glance back to her trainer. He was refusing to give an order, simply staring across the field at Tobias.

Suicune covered part of the field with ice before trying to direct Espeon towards it. As Espeon redirected a Hydro Pump, used a Psybeam to block another, and then used Psychic to toss Suicune away from her. She glared at Ash before deciding to take control of the fight.

As Suicune landed, she immediately tried to charge again, but this time Espeon struck back. A flash of light temporarily blinded Suicune, before Espeon's eyes glinted. As Suicune recovered, Espeon struck again. A Psychic attack lifted Suicune into the air. As the Water-Type struggled, another Psybeam shot at Suicune. Before it hit, it was met by an Ice Beam that caused an explosion. Each Pokémon landed back on its respective side of the field. Suicune immediately fired another Hydro Pump, but Espeon dodged again. Another Hydro Pump was met by Espeon's Psybeam again, before an attack appeared behind Suicune landing the most direct hit either of the two managed. Tobias groaned in pain, and the referee looked at him in concern.

Ash however wasn't looking at his opponent. For the first time his eyes had left Tobias and gone to Suicune. The Pokémon was rampaging. Espeon was struggling to stay ahead of Suicune as attacks were fired almost constantly. The Sun Pokémon was redirecting some of them, dodging others and using her own attacks to stop yet more.

"Espeon, use Psychic to throw Suicune away." Ask barked. The gem on Espeon's head glowed and Suicune lifted off the ground, but a fired attack forced Espeon to dart out of the way, dropping Suicune.

"Psybeam." As Suicune fired an Ice Beam at Espeon, her Psybeam collided, creating another explosion. Suicune leapt straight through the middle of the smoke, nearly catching Espeon by surprise, but she was able to dive out of the way. Ash grunted slightly, Suicune on a rampage was hard to stop.

"Espeon, try using Swift." Ash ordered. As the stars shot from around Espeon Suicune used Blizzard to stop them then blasted another torrent of water that Espeon redirected with another Psychic attack. Before Ash could give another order, Suicune fired another Hydro Pump at Espeon who darted out of the way, before firing her own attack back. Suicune's attack kept going however, and hit the wall at the edge of the battlefield. Ash watched in surprise as a huge crack appeared in the wall and parts of it looked like they were about to fall away as the water dripped off.

Across the field the referee had abandoned his position and dashed across to Tobias who was on the ground again. The referee gestured for help, but Tobias shook his head. Neither of them could be heard over the noise of the battle between Suicune and Espeon, but the message between the two men was clear. The referee was trying to persuade Tobias to end the battle, but Tobias was not going to back down. He eventually forced himself to his feet and stared down the referee who backed away before returning to his place by the side. Tobias turned his attention back to the battlefield as Espeon continued to follow her trainer's instructions to extricate herself from corner after corner, trying to find a response to the barrage of attacks from Suicune.

* * *

"Something has really angered Suicune." Brock commented. "I wonder what it is. That Pokémon looks out of control."

Gary didn't say anything, but he was watching worried as Suicune's attacks continued to damage parts of the stadium. He started to finger a Pokéball without even realizing what he was doing. Alongside him Misty was looking around. She had been warned by Cynthia that if anything happened she was to assist with the evacuation of the stadium. She had assumed that the warning which had been sent to all Gym leaders was simply a precaution after they were taken by surprise by the attack of Team Rocket. She didn't expect to actually be needed. Given how Suicune was looking, she felt that she might be needed after all.

"Can't Tobias control it?" Brock asked. "And how can 'Champion' let the battle continue if he can't?"

"I'm not sure ending this is easy." Gary said quietly. "How do you stop a rampaging legendary Pokémon? Because I haven't got a clue. He has to beat it, and then discuss whether the battle should continue. Whatever is affecting Tobias and Suicune could be endangering people. Including us."

There was silence between them before Misty spoke suddenly.

"Yes, but we have been in worse. The people here haven't. If anything goes wrong they need us to help evacuate. Like Cynthia asked us."

"You think something will? Worse than this?" Gary asked. When Misty nodded he sighed. "I fear you're right. Let's just hope that 'Champion' knows what he is doing, there can't be another disaster so close to the last one."

* * *

"Espeon, this is going to be difficult, but you know how to stop Suicune. Use the arena." Ash called. Espeon flicked her tail and her eyes glowed along with her gem. A shockwave of force spread throughout the stadium, pressing the spectators in the first two dozen rows hard into their seats. Suicune was firing an Aurora Beam which was dispersed by the power of the shockwave while she was sent flying backwards by the force and skidded along the ground. Espeon growled at the exertion as the ground around Suicune started to move. Suicune roared in anger, but her feet were stuck underneath the rocks that Espeon was moving. As Suicune tried to attack, Espeon sent another wave of force that caused the entire battlefield to turn rubble.

The audience gaped as Suicune was buried by the flying rocks, while Espeon stood on the only part of the battlefield that wasn't destroyed. Silence fell across the arena. Many of the spectators looking around began to realize how much damage the battle had done to the arena; they had been so captivated by the ferocious contest between Espeon and Suicune. As Espeon finally stopped her attack, she sat back on her haunches and panted. It had taken a lot out of her, but Suicune was beaten.

"Wow." Cynthia said. She was stood up, hands clutching the edge of the box. She hadn't even noticed that she was out of her seat, she had been so engrossed in the battle between Suicune and Espeon. Alongside her Lance and Steven had both risen up as well, all staring down at the arena. Suicune was gone and a layer of dust was covering the field.

Ash strode out into the devastated battlefield, stopping in the centre. Tobias was watching in silence as his opponent turned to face the stadium. When he spoke, his voice rang out, loud enough for everybody to hear.

"When the announcement for the ban on legendary Pokémon was announced, there were complaints. People saying that such a law didn't matter. That using legendary Pokémon didn't matter. Look around you. The damage here is reflective of what a legendary Pokémon can do."

Ash paused for a moment, to let his words sink in. He spread his arms out to encompass the scene before the audience. The battlefield was utterly ruined, the referee was cowering by the edge of the battlefield, marks of damage were evident on all of the walls, and the wall behind where Ash had been standing looked ready to collapse while there wasn't a section without a crack or worse.

"Suicune is just one legendary Pokémon. Tobias intended to release six today. If another went on rampage, I would not be able to guarantee the safety of anybody within the stadium. His inability to control his Pokémon forces me to act in the best interests of the general public and end this battle now. Given that Suicune is still out of her Pokéball, and potentially not knocked out yet, I must also request that all spectators begin to exit the stadium. My Pokémon will ensure your safety against any more of Tobias' Pokémon. Stewards assisted by other members of the Pokémon League will direct your exit. Please follow their directions, their number one priority is your safety."

There was a ripple of surprise through the stadium as people suddenly realized that they should be moving, before all immediately trying to do so. Stewards moved forwards to direct them and the stadium began to slowly empty.

Behind Ash, Tobias slowly climbed back to his feet. Fury was etched across his face as he glared at the Pokémon Master. He limped over to where Suicune was buried underneath rocks. Ash spun around.

"Step away from there Tobias." Ash warned, his voice carrying a menacing edge. "I cannot let you risk the lives of these people. Suicune is fine, just buried. I will dig her out when the stadium is empty."

"You would deny me the chance to look after my Pokémon?" Tobias asked, his voice laced with anger. "After denying me the chance to fight for your crown? You will hold your title through cowardice now?"

Tobias blinked as he found Ash stood in front of him. The Pokémon Master seemed to tower over Tobias who shrank back slightly.

"Your Pokémon is alive." Ash said quietly, although the volume did nothing to dissipate the power of his words. "She is not quite knocked out, but close. Once the stadium has been emptied, I will lift the rocks and treat her. You should be happy with that. Calling me a coward after you hid behind the power of legendary Pokémon? Claiming that I denied you the chance to fight when I knew that such a battle had the potential to cause damage like this and worse? It seems to me that you need to take a long look at yourself Tobias."

Ash turned and strode away. Up in the stadium it was rapidly emptying, with well over half the spectators already out of the main arena. Ash nodded in satisfaction as he watched the progress. The stadium had been well designed, and having people directed meant that it could be emptied extraordinarily fast. Something that was only now becoming apparent why it might have been needed as a design feature. Espeon padded over to him and he knelt down next to her, scratching behind her ears.

"You did a good job today." Ash said to her. "Impressive battling. Charizard should be careful, you could take his place."

Espeon mewed happily before rubbing against his leg then turning back to where Suicune was buried. Ash walked away to the referee who was still shaking.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

The man looked up in surprise. He tried to form words, failed, took a deep breath and tried again. "A little shaken sir."

Ash nodded. "If you would like to retire to a preparation room to recover, I think your no longer needed out here."

The man was nodding before Ash was finished. "Yes please sir. Thank you."

Ash watched him walk away, heading for the way out. As the referee exited the battlefield, Cynthia, Lance and Steven walked out onto the field. A quick glance into the stands told Ash that they were now virtually empty. Most of the people in them were now the Gym Leaders waiting for any further instructions. Ash strode towards the region leaders, but before he could reach them he felt something behind him. He spun on his heel to see Tobias holding two Pokéballs. But it wasn't that which worried Ash. In front of him, having clearly just come from the two Pokéballs were two Pokémon.

One was reddish-brown, dotted with spots. Its orange eyes were boring straight at Ash, while its legs were stretched out to help it gain height for an attack. A mask covered its face, while parts of its body seemed wrong, almost melted out of shape. Alongside it was a smaller Pokémon, with its eyes shut tight. A gem was right at the centre of its forehead, with two more at the end of each of its tails. Ash's heart sank. Tobias' final two Pokémon, Heatran and Uxie. As he watched, knowing that he was in serious trouble, Tobias called out a single instruction.

"Attack!"

Time seemed to slow for Ash. Heatran opened its mouth, and the inside started glowing. A huge torrent of fire shot out, straight at Ash who didn't move. Mentally he accepted he could never hope to withstand these attacks for long, and gritted his teeth to meet his fate. Uxie sent a golden beam straight at him which mixed with the torrent of fire. There was an explosion, but Ash didn't move. He felt nothing. No pain, no drain on his energy, nothing. Putting a hand to his ear he realized he could barely hear anything. His vision was clouded by the smoke, he couldn't hear, and he was in shock.

As his hearing started to come back, Ash heard the roars of Pokémon battling, a series of explosions then a loud crash. The smoke cleared to show him a line of his Pokémon, but no sign of Uxie or Heatran. Charizard leapt at him, wrapping his wings around him while Meganium snaked her vines through the spaces around Charizard's wings to wrap them around him. Espeon pushed her head through the huddle to get close to her trainer. Snorlax and Aggron were towering over the whole group while even Sceptile stood near to Ash. Cynthia, Lance and Steven stood in shock, expressions of fear and awe on their faces. As his Pokémon gave him space, Ash looked around. Uxie and Heatran were embedded in the stadium wall, both thoroughly knocked out. Ash looked at his Pokémon who all met his eye. They had let themselves out of their Pokéballs to protect him, and protect him they had. Ash looked around the battlefield and found that the pile of rubble that held Suicune was gone. The Pokémon was stretched out near another wall, clearly knocked out.

"Thank you." Ash said sincerely, before moving out of their embrace and turning to Tobias who was stretched out on the ground, out cold.

Ash shook his head, before looking back at his Pokémon. "I need…"

" _Ash."_ The word spoken into Ash's mind caused him to freeze. The voice of Mewtwo caused him to forget whatever he was going to say.

" _It is starting. Legendary Pokémon are starting to arrive. Whatever just happened was the tipping point."_

Ash looked up as he heard a roar in the sky. Three legendary birds appeared, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos. Next to them, on top of the stadium stood Raikou and Entei. As he watched yet more legendary Pokémon appeared, while some of them started to leap down towards the battlefield.

Cynthia grabbed Lance and Steven before turning and running for the edge of the battlefield, for the safety of the stadium. As Lance struggled she simply shouted at him and kept running. The Pokémon Master had told her to stay away from the fighting and that was what she was going to do. Her priority was the safety of others.

Next to Ash there was a flash and Mewtwo and Mew appeared. Silently Ash released the rest of his Pokémon, until all fourteen surrounded him. And as a group – him, his Pokémon, Mewtwo and Mew – they watched all the legendary Pokémon in the world arrive and stare them down across the ruined battlefield. And they all looked furious.


	33. Chapter 33

Ash stepped forwards. Behind him his Pokémon were ready for battle, while Mew and Mewtwo stood, ready to fight for their friend. In front of him was a force of Pokémon stronger than had ever been assembled in one place. As he looked over them he felt calm. He had trained for years, and if he failed here, he would at least go down bravely. Ash was very aware of the cameras mounted on the stadium that were tracking his movements. Whatever happened would be broadcast to the entire world.

Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno floated just above the ground. The air around Zapdos crackled with electricity, while it was snowing around Articuno. As the snow reached the air around Moltres it melted almost instantly from the heat of the bird. Underneath Moltres, Entei stood glaring out, with Raikou under Zapdos. Articuno was glaring at Espeon, who met the gaze levelly. Over the group Lugia and Ho-Oh hovered, glaring down at the trainer who had hurt the Pokémon that they were closely linked to.

Across the field, Regigas stood with his three guardians in front of him; Regice, Registeel and Regirock. Near them floated Celebi, with Latias protectively placed in front. Both were glaring at Tobias who still had their partner in a Pokéball. Azelf and Mesprit were stood next to the wall where Uxie was implanted, looking over the Pokémon. Cresselia, Manaphy and Shaymin were all staring across the field. However, of all the Pokémon, the two that caught Ash's attention the most were the last to arrive. There was a roar and the battered ground shook. Groudon rose from the rubble, while a section of the field collapsed into water where Kyogre appeared. The sight of the two ancient Pokémon was intimidating to say the least.

Ash turned to Mewtwo. "Sure this is all of them? Think we're missing a few."

Mewtwo just looked at the trainer in shock. Faced with the most powerful group of Pokémon ever seen, twenty legendary Pokémon, and he was making jokes? _"I think this might be it. Any ideas?"_

Ash nodded. "One. And I really hope it works. Even if we could win this battle, the damage is going to cost a lot."

Ash turned back to the Pokémon in front of him and took a deep breath. The fact that they hadn't attacked yet meant that he at least had a chance.

* * *

" _After Suicune goes on the rampage, 'Champion' ended the battle."_ the voice screen showed a studio where two men and a woman were sitting. Two were instantly recognizable as ex Gym Leaders; Whitney, and Roark. The second man was called Zane Zito. He was an analyst, well known for the shows that he ran alongside every major tournament.

"We're here to analyse the battle, which although cut short was still spectacular" Zane said. "But first, Whitney, was 'Champion' right to end the battle?"

"I think so." Whitney answered. "The priority has to be the safety of the spectators. If that can't be guaranteed, the battle has to end."

"Was there a danger?" Zane asked.

"Yes." Roark answered bluntly. "Suicune was totally out of control. It was a good thing that 'Champion' was able to stop it, but given that Espeon had to effectively destroy a battlefield to win, it shows that Suicune was too dangerous."

"Fair enough." Zane said with a smile. "Now on to…" he broke off, turned away from the camera. After a few moments he turned back. "I'm sorry folks, but something is happening. We are returning to the World Stadium. Bear with us."

Sam Fernandez frowned. He turned away from the screen. "Mellanie? Professor? You might want to see this." He turned back to the screen and froze. Two large groups of Pokémon were facing up to each other, with a human stood between them. Ash.

Mellanie arrived at a run, while Professor Oak walked in at a more sedate pace. Both stared at the screen in disbelief.

"No way…" Mellanie said.

Professor Oak was able to recover slightly quicker. "This is what he feared." He said quietly.

"What he feared?" Sam asked.

"Yes. When I was speaking to him yesterday he said that there was a danger from fighting Tobias. I didn't realize this could happen though." Oak said.

"Do you think he knows that this is being broadcast to the world?" Mellanie asked quietly.

Oak nodded. "He knows."

* * *

Ash took a few more steps forwards, before kneeling down. There was a slight rustle through the Pokémon facing him, a rustle that grew louder as he held his position of supplication. After a few moments Ash stood up and started to speak.

"I understand why you are here." He said, his voice easily loud enough to carry to all the Pokémon, to the microphones attached to the cameras on the stadium and to the people outside the stadium who were being ushered away as quickly as possible by the stewards and Gym Leaders. "I understand the pain that you feel. The sense of danger. The anger at your kin being attacked. Being used."

There was a growl from the assembled Pokémon, but still no movement. Ash took a deep breath and continued.

"No apology can make what happened better. No apology can make up for the disturbance of the balance that this has caused. All I can say is that human society is changing. This cannot happen again. This will not happen again."

There was still no reaction from the Pokémon in front of him.

"But we still have to share this world. And if you run riot, the world could be damaged, potentially irreparably. And while mistakes were made, humanity is not inherently bad. Humans have proven many times that we are capable of putting Pokémon first."

Ash turned and gestured to Mewtwo and Mew. The two Pokémon moved forwards to stand at his side.

"Mew is the ancestor of all Pokémon. Mewtwo, her clone, was initially mistrustful of humans. Mew has always been a constant source of interest for us. They both have good reasons to hate humans. And yet when I came to them and asked for help, they didn't dismiss me. They knew the danger that the world faces. And they know that as Pokémon, they have to live here as well. And so the actions I have taken today, they agreed with. And they promised to stand by me. And if at any point they disagreed, they could just walk away. That is the kind of cooperation I hope we will eventually be able to build with you. And anything you do could hurt our chances of ever managing that."

"Tobias has caused pain. Long ago, humanity knew the dangers of trying to trap certain Pokémon. Over time, this has been forgotten. As the leader of humanity, I will restore the ancient traditions; Pokémon will be valued and protected. Long ago, when humans abused Pokémon, humans decided their punishment. Pokémon accepted this. I will ensure Tobias is punished for his crimes, but I will take into account all facts."

Ash stopped speaking and waited. For a long minute, nothing happened. Then there was a roar and every single Pokémon facing Ash attacked.

* * *

Cynthia ran out of the stadium, Lance and Steven at her side. 'Champion's' voice was still echoing in her ears, as he spoke to the Pokémon that had appeared. There was a large group of gym leaders stood watching the last of the spectators move away. Cynthia headed straight for them.

"We need to get away from here, now." Cynthia said as she reached them. As a few started to ask questions, she held a hand up for silence. "We will explain later. I want you all to get away from here. Once Lance, Steven and I have ensured that everybody else is moving, we will follow you."

There was a moment's pause, before Lance shouted. "Move!"

The vast majority of them started to run away, but a small group remained. Misty, Gary and Brock all approached Cynthia.

"What's going on?" Gary asked. "Can we help?"

"Just obey instructions." Cynthia answered, already looking around. There was a roar from inside the stadium and she froze. A glance at Lance and Steven showed a look of horror on their faces, fear as to what might have just happened.

"Cynthia." Gary said. "Trust us, we've had a lot of dealings with legendary Pokémon, Brock more than any of us. Let us help."

Lance gave them a quick look before nodding. "They are right Cynthia. We could use a hand."

"Alright." Cynthia said, thinking quickly. "Let's split up, in pairs. Gary, go with Lance. Brock with Steven. Misty, you're with me. We need to get everybody out of here. Steven, go that way around the stadium." Steven nodded as Cynthia pointed in one direction. "Lance, you take the other direction. Misty and I will go inside the buildings to make sure nobody is there. Let's move."

They all started to run, trying to ignore the roars coming from inside the stadium.

* * *

Instinctively Ash threw up a shield as the wall of attacks fired straight at him. Deep down he knew that he had no chance of resisting the attacks of such powerful Pokémon, but instinct overrode such logical thoughts. As the attacks hit his shield of energy, he realized that they hadn't broken it. He felt the energy drain, but not as much as he had expected. A glance to either side showed Mew and Mewtwo concentrating as they helped to deflect the attacks. Behind him, Espeon and Alakazam were doing the same. As the attacks ended, Ash blinked. He hadn't expected to survive. Another quick glance told him that while they had deflected it, it had taken a great deal out of the Pokémon around him. Before he could do anything else, there was a huge roar and Charizard leapt over him to land in the ever shrinking gap between the two forces.

Charizard glared at the legendary Pokémon in front of him before roaring again. And again. The Flame Pokémon continued to berate the legends in front of him, completely ignoring their strength. Ash smiled slightly, before a mental nudge from Espeon made him turn around. He hurried over to where Tobias was stirring, before his erstwhile opponent slowly sat up, rubbing his head. Ash crouched down next to him, blocking his view of the confrontation.

"Are you alright?"

Tobias considered the question before rubbing his head again. "I think so… What happened? What's that roaring?"

Ash grimaced. "You know I said you had no idea what bringing legendary Pokémon to a battle could do?" He stood up, and stepped aside slightly, so Tobias could see the array of Pokémon against them. Tobias whitened, before looking up at the Pokémon Master.

"I swear, I…"

"I know." Ash said, cutting over him. "But now I need you to help. They might listen to you."

Ash held a hand out to Tobias who accepted it, and was pulled to his feet. They walked back to where Charizard was still roaring, and Ash put a hand on his Pokémon's flank. Charizard looked down, and Ash gestured Tobias forwards.

Tobias stood in front of the Pokémon, like Ash had a short while before and opened his mouth. But before he could say anything, the legendary Pokémon attacked again. And this time Ash's responded.

* * *

Cynthia and Misty ran into the administration building, and sprinted straight for the security office. As they got there they started scanning screens. Checking nobody was inside. Once they were certain, they turn and ran back outside again. As they started to head away from the stadium, another round of roars rang out. Misty looked at Cynthia who seemed to be having an internal debate.

"Cynthia?" Misty asked.

"I can't just run." Cynthia said quietly.

Misty froze, staring at her companion.

"Cynthia, you can't go back there." Misty said. "I've faced up to legendary Pokémon before. I was at Shamouti Island when Lugia took on Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos. I tell you, there is no way you can help him. 'Champion' is alone here."

Cynthia nodded sadly, but didn't move. "When I was captured, 'Champion' hunted for me. He tracked down where I was and came for me. The fact that Lance reached me first makes no difference. If I run away from this I will regret it for the rest of my life. You leave."

"No." Misty snapped. "I will not let you kill yourself for this."

"That wasn't a request Misty." Cynthia said, turning back to the stadium. "I am still a ranking member of the Pokémon League. Do not disobey me."

Before Misty could say anything else, there was a shout. Running towards them were Lance and Gary.

"Why are you still here?" Lance called as he got nearer.

"I can't run." Cynthia replied, her voice carrying, before she waited out a deafening roar from the stadium. "I couldn't stand and face 'Champion' afterwards, and I couldn't face the world if he didn't…" Cynthia trailed off, as Lance and Gary reached the two girls.

"Cynthia…" Lance started.

"No. Get out of here. I was a Pokémon Master once, and I will show my strength." Cynthia said, before running towards the stadium.

Lance turned to Misty and Gary. "I know you think you're prepared for this, but you're not. Get out of here. This is our job."

Before either of the two could say anything, Lance had turned and followed Cynthia.

* * *

Ash rolled sideways to avoid a large torrent of fire that was aimed at where he had fallen. As he leapt to his feet he saw Ho-Oh rammed by Charizard who sent the Pokémon flying into a wall. As the two Pokémon emerged, the hole in the wall started to melt from the heat that was being produced by their fight. Ash started barking out commands, and his Pokémon instinctively listened. They started to move back towards him, fighting as a group, circling him, defending him. As the legends poured attacks in, they were able to fight back, using the fact that they fought as a unit. Despite the Pokémon they were facing having the edge in numbers, Ash knew his own Pokémon could face up to anything. He had trained them to be the best they could possibly be. He had spent his life training to be as good as he could be. And he would back his team against anybody.

"Espeon, Alakazam, Mew, Mewtwo, you've got to keep these attacks off us." Ash shouted. "Send them anywhere. Don't worry about protecting the stadium."

The Psychic Pokémon got to work, deflecting attacks around the stadium. Ash froze for a moment as a Hyper Beam shot just past him, barely missing. A quick glance at Espeon showed the concentration on her face. She was trying to deflect attacks as little as possible to prevent her getting too tired, but it meant that they would only just miss their targets. Ash didn't bother to say anything, there wasn't really a lot he could say.

"Sharpedo, Aggron, Ninetales, Meganium get here now." Ash called. The four Pokémon rushed to his side, and awaited his orders.

"Target Groudon. He's too big a target to dodge." Ash ordered. "Sharpedo, Hydro Pump."

As the attack shot away, Groudon roared and fired a Solar Beam which crashed into the Hydro Pump. As Groudon's attack started to make progress at pushing through, Ash gritted his teeth.

"Hang in there Sharpedo. Ninetales, Fire Blast at Kyogre, Meganium Solar Beam at Groudon. Aggron, help Sharpedo out."

Ninetales' attack fired, and Kyogre immediately responded, turning from where he was moving to help Groudon to retaliate. Aggron was quick to add his own Hyper Beam to the contest that was building between the two sides, forcing Groudon to focus completely on fighting back. When the Solar Beam fired out, nobody was there to protect Groudon. With a loud, deafening roar, the Continent Pokémon reeled backwards from the force of the attack. His own attack wore out, and the attacks from Sharpedo and Aggron crashed into the exact same spot on Groudon's now totally unprotected chest. As the roar got even louder, Snorlax reeled up and fired an Ice Beam and Sceptile added a Bullet Seed to the attacks. There was an explosion, and as the smoke cleared, Groudon's form was obvious, laid out flat. The combination of the attacks had knocked out yet another legendary Pokémon.

Instead of celebrating, Ash started barking out more instructions.

"Mew, Mewtwo, Espeon, Alakazam, keep it up. Give us time to work. Target Kyogre next."

As the next wave of attacks rang out towards the group in the middle of the stadium, they started to be redirected, while the response was all at Kyogre. Just like Groudon he was caught by an attack, unable to dodge as the rest arced in.

* * *

Cynthia and Lance sprinted onto the field. Attacks were flying all over the place, and Lance dived to the ground as an attack was deflected towards him. He reached for a Pokéball and released Dragonite, while next to him Cynthia released her Garchomp. Suddenly a Pokémon turned and charged at them, causing both trainers and their Pokémon to dive out of the way. Cynthia saw Registeel crash into the wall next to them, before Garchomp crashed into the legendary Pokémon. Registeel threw Garchomp away before smashing Dragonite off his feet. Both trainers whitened as they realized the power they were up against; Pokémon that could crush theirs without even trying.

"We need to get out of here." Lance shouted over the noise, while Dragonite charged in again to protect his trainer.

"No!" Cynthia shouted. "We shouldn't abandon him! Even he can't fight all this!"

"Cynthia, if we don't go now we will die here." Lance barked. "We can't fight off these Pokémon. They are too strong."

Suddenly there was a screech and Garchomp and Dragonite fell away from Registeel who turned towards the two humans. Cynthia screamed, but the attack never came. Registeel was knocked away, and another voice rang out.

"Cynthia, Lance, get out of there!"

Cynthia didn't move but suddenly lifted into the air and flew away, Garchomp on her heels. Lance sprinted after her, while Dragonite fired one last attack before following. As they left the stadium, they turned to see that Registeel hadn't followed, but had returned to the fight in the middle of the field. Panting, Lance turned to Cynthia.

"Happy now?"

Cynthia fell to her knees, before looking at Lance. "I…"

"You are idiots. Both of you."

Lance and Cynthia looked up to see Steven striding towards them, Metagross at his side. "How did I know you would go back to try to help him? Now let's get out of here."

"I… we should try to help…" Cynthia said, although her voice lacked conviction.

"We just did." Lance said, wincing as another roar echoed from the stadium. "We are lucky to still be alive. This is too big for us."

Cynthia slowly nodded, and accepted a hand from Lance to pull her to her feet, before recalling Garchomp. She turned to Steven.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now come on, we're getting out of here."

* * *

Ash roared in anger as he saw Aggron caught out by Regirock. Forced away from the group, Aggron was being targeted and was struggling to get back. Before any of his other Pokémon could react, Ash leapt forwards, his fist sending Regirock reeling backwards. Aggron ran back towards the rest of the group while Ash blocked another attack then followed. As they reached relative safety, Aggron turned and immediately started fighting again, while Ash put his hands on his knees panting. His team were battling as hard as possible, but their opponents were just too strong. They couldn't beat them all.

Around him, another legendary Pokémon fell, not to rise again, and Ash felt a glimmer of hope. His team had put three down, but it had been hard work. Each of his Pokémon were tiring. As he forced himself to stand straight, he felt rain landing on him. He looked up to see snow falling, before being replaced almost instantly by hail. Ash groaned as the weather started to go through progressively weirder patterns, and the wind started to pick up even more. Ash looked back down to see that Espeon had fallen back to his side, although she was still fighting.

" _We can't win."_ Espeon said in his mind. " _There are too many of them."_

"If we can't win, we will die trying." Ash said quietly. "The world is watching us, we cannot fail. And in their eyes, it looks like we're winning."

Despite herself, Espeon chuckled quietly as she continued to defend. Her trainer was quite something. If it was time for her to die, she was glad she would do it at his side.

* * *

On Mystery Island, Sam, Mellanie and Oak were sat in shock. Ash was not only taking on a horde of legendary Pokémon, he was somehow winning.

"How is he doing this?" Mellanie asked, her voice utterly awestruck. Sam didn't even bother trying to answer. He had no idea.

"He is the best Pokémon trainer of his generation." Oak said simply. "People don't always understand what that means. He is virtually unbeatable. His team is staggeringly powerful, and he has a successful strategy against the power he faces. Coupled with the way they work as a team… Even so…"

Suddenly the screen turned black.

"What happened?" Sam shouted. No answer came from his companions, neither of them knew.

* * *

All attacks suddenly stopped. There was an eerie silence over the stadium. Ash looked around at his Pokémon. Surrounding them was a huge dust cloud that seemed to stop just before it reached any of them. Somewhere inside the cloud Kyogre was down, along with Groudon, Regigas and Regirock. His Pokémon had done incredibly well but they were exhausted. They had very little more to give.

Mewtwo turned to face Ash.

"Where is Tobias _?"_ Ash asked.

" _I do not know."_ Mewtwo answered. " _I cannot sense anything."_

"Nothing? Not even a body?"

" _No. I can't sense anything away from us."_

Ash blinked in surprise. "Nothing at all?"

" _No. Neither can Mew"_

Ash turned to Espeon and Alakazam who both indicated the same. He glanced around again, watching his Pokémon protecting injuries or trying to recover some energy. A quick glance at himself showed that he hadn't come off much better. His hat was gone, he had no idea where. His clothes were ripped, and he felt utterly exhausted. He had very little energy left, not enough to cover his scars. But he forced himself fully upright, and gestured for his Pokémon to fan out around him.

Suddenly a voice boomed throughout the stadium, seeming to be coming from all directions at once.

"Step forwards, leader of humans."

Ash didn't move, and the voice echoed out once again.

"Step forwards. I will not ask a third time."

Ash glanced at his Pokémon before slowly walking forwards. The dust cloud swallowed him in seconds. Espeon leapt forwards to reach him, but was repelled by an unseen force. She landed and hissed, before throwing an attack after her trainer. The attack vanished into the dust, with no effect. Espeon screamed into the wind and swirling storm, but no reply came. Her trainer was beyond her.

* * *

Tobias opened his eyes to darkness. He was confused, and tried to stand, but couldn't feel anything. In front of him, as if it were a huge screen, he saw an image of a much younger version of himself. The image was working with something on the ground. As the image stood up and moved away slightly, Tobias realized what he was watching. A young, nervous Tobias was waiting. As Darkrai moved in and glared at the trainer who was there, the trap struck. Electricity flowed around, stunning Darkrai long enough for Tobias to get a Pokémon to attack the Nightmare Pokémon. Tobias was watching himself capture Darkrai, a memory from years ago.

Tobias blinked and the memory changed. This time it was the battle between him and Suicune. The first one, where the Aurora Pokémon had escaped from him. Latios and Darkrai were battling hard, and Tobias was concentrating. Trying, battling, working. He recognized the effort that was going into his endeavour, even if he knew it was ultimately flawed. As indeed it was, as Suicune stood panting hard, while Darkrai and Latios were on their last legs. Suicune had glared at Tobias before leaping away, escaping. Something that had made Tobias accept that he was never going to capture more than two legendary Pokémon.

The next image was Tobias pouring over books. He was studying hard, reading Cynthia's research. The research that had shown him the way. But watching from the outside, Tobias could see a difference. When he had captured Darkrai, it had been almost a test. Struggling to see if it would work, he had decided to simply try it, to see if he was worthy. And the way that he had fought, using all of his Pokémon, nearly losing everything to his opponent, he had overcome the test. At that moment he hadn't planned to capture any other legendary Pokémon. He had always had a fascination with Darkrai, and was happy with that Pokémon alone. Yet when he had come across Latios by mistake, he couldn't pass up the chance. And after another gruelling battle, Latios was his. But the change from when he first set out to when he was feverishly studying to find a way to capture more Pokémon was scary. His childhood fascination in legendary Pokémon had been lost. He was only interested in a need to get more power.

When the image showed Tobias battling for Rayquaza, his fifth capture, it showed the change. Instead of simple fascination, he was only concerned with power.

"No…" Tobias said, his voice almost silent in the darkness, yet somehow echoing around. "This isn't me… I'm not like this"

"You are not the first to undergo this." Another voice spoke, drowning out Tobias' voice, invading his mind, overwhelming him so completely he shut his eyes and clamped his hands over his ears to try to block it out. "Other humans have gone down your path. They have paid the ultimate price for their arrogance. Humans need to learn that some Pokémon are not _to be controlled."_

"I didn't mean to do wrong!" Tobias protested, his voice feeble against his accuser. "I see now! I…"

"It is an irrelevance." The voice said, completely overriding Tobias. "You cannot comprehend the damage that you have done."

The image in front of Tobias changed from his past to a view of the world. Weather patterns were changing, storms brewing and the sea itself looked unstable. As he watched, a storm formed over the ocean and started to move towards the Hoenn region. Tobias gasped as he realized the size of the storm; if it hit the region it would devastate it.

"This is your doing. By ripping the balance so totally, you have brought danger upon the world." Tobias cringed as the voice spoke.

"I didn't know…" Tobias said, his voice trailing away.

"Your punishment has been laid down in history. For the ultimate crime, you pay the ultimate price."

Tobias screamed, but no sound came out. His eyes shut and then snapped open. He was lying on the ground, in the centre of a circle some fifteen feet wide. The circle was surrounded by a dust cloud, with flashes of lightning shooting out of it. Bursts of flame flew over Tobias' head, as rain thundered down. He didn't even attempt to interpret it, as his eyes were drawn to the Pokémon in front of him. There was only one. A white Pokémon, with a body similar to a centaur, and a golden wheel around the body over its legs. The Pokémon was glaring at Tobias, before its eyes glowed blue. Tobias felt an invasion in his mind, something that was overwhelming. And at that moment, another voice rang out, clear despite the raging storm all around.

"Stop."

The Pokémon looked away and Tobias fell back to the ground, clutching his head. Slowly he struggled to his feet, only to find that the Pokémon was glaring at the man that had walked into the small area.

"Leader of humans." The Pokémon said, its voice speaking both into Tobias' mind and out loud. "Stay out of this. This creature has threatened the destruction of the world. He must not go unpunished."

"I cannot permit you to kill him." Ash said calmly. "It is not part of my remit as Pokémon Master to take lives."

Ash's words seemed to anger the Pokémon even more. " _Pokémon Master?"_ it spat. "You are not the master of me. And I rule Pokémon."

Ash nodded. "You do. And I rule humanity. Yet I wouldn't ask for the life of a Pokémon. Or try to kill one."

"You haven't cause or right." Arceus spat. "None of my kin would ever endanger the world. The Pokémon that this creature tried to capture exist to protect the world. I created them for that."

Ash considered this for a moment before nodding again. "Yes. You created Mew who led to the spawning of Pokémon, including the Pokémon that we call legendary Pokémon. These were created to protect the world. And yet, ask yourself why today happened."

"Because humans interrupted the nature of my creations."

"And because those creations went on a rampage. We both share the blame." Ash said calmly. "I do not wish to argue with you, I do not consider myself worthy of the right. But I cannot permit the murder of humans, like you have done throughout history."

"Because humanity does not learn." Arceus snapped, his attention fully focused on Ash. "I have existed for longer than you could even imagine, human. I created the world, I created the Pokémon that inhabit it. And multiple times, humans have tried to abuse my creations, try to control nature for themselves."

"And it will happen no more." Ash said. "I have taken steps to ensure this. And the destruction today will not soon be forgotten."

"But it will." Arceus spat. "Many times humans have done this, and many times they have worried about the dangers of incurring my wrath. And yet they always do it again."

"And you have murdered all of them." Ash said simply. "If you try the alternative, you don't know what will happen."

Before the Pokémon could speak Ash pressed on.

"I have feared for the events of today, the eventuality that could be unavoidable. I did not want to see today turn out the way it has, but I have been unable to avoid it. I did everything I could, but ultimately I fell short. I will admit that humanity fell short; we could not prevent the disaster that unfolded today. And it would be easy to blame the man at your feet, but he did not know what he was doing."

Ash stepped forwards, then knelt down in front of Arceus.

"If you wish to exact a penalty for the damage done, do not exact it on Tobias. As Pokémon Master, or as you put it leader of humans, it is my job to help humanity, protect humanity, and if I must, die for humanity. I cannot let a man die for something I do not believe was his fault. I will take his place."

Arceus looked down in surprise at the human kneeling at his feet. He turned to Tobias, before looking back at Ash.

"Why would I accept your life instead?" Arceus asked.

Ash smiled grimly. "If you're interested in punishing humanity, which would make a bigger impression; a trainer or the leader of their society?"

"Why would you offer this?" Arceus asked.

"I protect humans and Pokémon." Ash answered. "I have died for Pokémon before, I can do no less for my own kind."

"I do not wish to kill you." Arceus mused. "I have never killed any creature for crimes they have not committed. But I cannot accept no punishment; there must be a retribution. If I take you instead, what will happen to this creature? You expect me to let him walk free?"

"He will be put on trial." Ash answered. "I have left instructions to be given out upon my demise as to what should happen. However, I do not have control of the court. His punishment could range from anything from imprisonment, to death. Or he may not be punished at all. It will be down to a jury."

Arceus nodded, before striding away then back again, seemingly thinking deeply.

"I cannot kill you." The Pokémon said. "But I cannot accept that this creature will be allowed to interact with Pokémon again. He is a danger to us. Pokémon are not tools for him to use."

The ghost of a smile flashed across Ash's face. "Then I can have his license revoked. He will never be allowed to capture a Pokémon again."

Arceus looked past Ash, and blinked. There was a sudden break in the dust storm, there for a moment before vanishing again. Mew and Mewtwo had appeared, summoned by their leader's will.

"Mew, Mewtwo." Arceus said, looking past Ash. Ash turned, rising in surprise as he saw the two legendary Pokémon that had agreed to help him. "Why did you help this human?" Arceus continued. "You in particular Mew? You are old, you know the danger that humans present, even if your younger brother does not."

" _I trust Ash."_ Mewtwo answered. " _In a world where humans have proved to be devious, manipulative and evil, he has remained constant in the way he supports both Pokémon and his own kind."_

" _You know where I first encountered him."_ Mew added. " _Ash was willing to die for somebody else then, and he is still willing now. I have trusted few humans, and befriended fewer. He has earned both."_

"Then your suggestion?" Arceus asked. "Mew, you have been by my side from the start. You have agreed with the punishments each time, but now, I sense a difference. Your opinion has changed? Should he be allowed to go free?"

" _Yes."_ Mew answered. " _Tobias is plainly guilty, but when he received the warning from me, he desisted from any further capture attempts. He has been manipulated by the Pokémon he tried to control. Uxie made a conscious effort not to inform him of the dangers, she let him continue on a path that could and did endanger the world. We must take our share of the blame. Allow Tobias to be punished by humans. Ash will ensure his punishment is fair. I trust him."_

Arceus nodded, then turned back to Ash, and raised a hoof. Before Ash could move, the hoof touched his forehead, and for a moment Ash had the impression of a mind vast beyond comprehension. Then the hoof was gone and Arceus turned away.

"I will reprieve him." The Alpha Pokémon said. "If Mew trusts you, then I will do so. If her trust isn't misplaced, I trust that Tobias will be treated according to your laws. I also expect him to be prevented from contact with Pokémon. He has forfeited that right. And I hope that I do not have to regret this decision."

Before Ash or Tobias could say anything there was a flash and Arceus was gone. The dust cloud began to settle, and the weather seemed to have returned to what it was before the battle started. Ash looked around to see Mew and Mewtwo still floating there, but all other legendary Pokémon had vanished. He saw his Pokémon see him and move towards him, their slow speed reflecting their exhaustion. Ash turned back to Tobias who seemed in utter awe of the man who had just stood up to the Pokémon the world considered a god.

"Still think you can do my job Tobias?" Ash said with a grin that caused his erstwhile opponent, despite all that had happened, to burst out laughing. Ash levered himself back to the ground as his Pokémon reached him and Espeon threw herself at him, while the rest of his Pokémon crowded around in a mass hug.


	34. Chpater 34

" _It's been three days since 'Champion', the Pokémon Master, battled a force of legendary Pokémon after he ended his match with Tobias Takuto. As all cameras in the stadium were lost partway through the battle, the outcome is unknown; it has been announced that 'Champion' has retreated to his home in order to recover. The spokesperson for the Pokémon League, Cynthia Shirona, Ex-Pokémon Master and leader of the Sinnoh Region gave a short statement:_

" _All that we know is that 'Champion' survived his fight with the legendary Pokémon, although he has not revealed how. He has returned home for a while in order to allow both himself and his Pokémon to recover."_

_When pressed as to when he would return, Cynthia had only this to say; "Given the scale of his recent fights, he is entitled to a break."_

_There has also been no word on the fate of Tobias Takuto, who was last seen standing up to the legendary Pokémon at the behest of 'Champion'. Hopefully all will be revealed when 'Champion' returns to his place at the top of the Pokémon League._

The receptionist put down the newspaper and looked up to see Ash walk into the administration building at Indigo Plateau. His hat was once again firmly placed on his head, blocking any view of his face. His clothes were as normal: black trousers, a fitted black shirt and a black jacket over the top. His hands were protected by fingerless gloves, and his boots were surprisingly quiet on the floor. The receptionist smiled as she saw him enter the lobby.

"Welcome back Sir." The receptionist said. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Ash stopped walking and looked at her. "Thank you?" He asked.

"Yes sir." The receptionist said, suddenly very nervous. "You see sir, while the papers have been quiet…" The receptionist trailed off, quailing under weight of the gaze of her boss. "Just I was…" Ash waited patiently while the woman summoned up her courage before suddenly speaking very quickly.

"We work very close to the stadium where you fought sir. The others just asked me to thank you for protecting us."

The woman turned bright red and tried to hide her face behind her computer, only to shoot straight back out once again when Ash spoke.

"You're welcome. Please tell your colleagues that it means a lot to me."

"I will sir." The receptionist said, glad when he then turned and walked away, heading up to his office. She sank back behind her desk, before a grin spread across her face. She had had a conversation with the Pokémon Master, and hadn't totally embarrassed herself. Well she had, but she had still managed it. When she told her colleagues his answer, she would leave out the embarrassing parts she told herself, and potentially throw in a clever remark. The kudos she'd get from this far made up for the heart attack she'd nearly given herself.

* * *

Cynthia, Lance and Steven were already in the building waiting for Ash. Despite what Cynthia had said to the press, in the couple of days since the battle, they had only heard from 'Champion' once. He had sent a message to Cynthia explaining that he would be taking a few days off.

In the meantime, Cynthia had tried to return to her other duties, organizing the rebuild of Silver Stadium and the repairs to Indigo Stadium, while working to re-build her team of specialists for training purposes. Yet something had bugged her permanently, and distracted her. So with a heavy heart, knowing that what she was doing could endanger her job, she had placed a call. Despite the risks, she just couldn't take not knowing anymore.

"This is Cerulean Gym." The voice at the other end of the phone said. Cynthia tried to place it, but couldn't.

"This is Cynthia from the Pokémon League."

"Like what can we do for you?" The voice asked in surprise.

"I'm looking for Misty Waterflower."

The voice laughed, a light carefree sound. "Like nobody cares about the Sensational Sisters anymore! Misty's at her boyfriend's, in Pallet Town at the Research Lab. Want me to like take a message?"

"No thank you, I'll call her myself." Cynthia said, before hesitating.

"Is there like, anything else?"

"No." Cynthia said. "Goodbye." As she hung-up, she started laughing. The Sensational Sisters, once known for their shows, now known for their battles. She had momentarily forgotten about them, and their way of speaking. Apparently it helped them remember about the glory days of shows, before they had given up that life to become part of one of the more feared gyms in Kanto.

Cynthia leaned back in her chair, before reaching for the phone again. This time the number she dialled was that of Oak Laboratory, in Pallet Town.

"Hello?" The voice emanated out of the phone.

"Is that Gary Oak?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Cynthia. May I speak with Misty please?"

"Of course. One moment please."

"Cynthia?" Misty's voice sounded surprised. After they had been driven away from Indigo Stadium, Cynthia had arranged for transport to take Misty and her friends home, thanking them for their help, but saying that it was better to be away from the Pokémon League at the moment. The friends had accepted her reasoning and left, not expecting to hear from her for a while. Two days later, hearing from Cynthia was very surprising.

"Misty, I need to ask you something about the Pikachu you have."

"I see." Misty's voice was still surprised, but also slightly sadder.

"I've been reviewing trainers that have gone missing over the years." Cynthia lied. "And Ash Ketchum appeared in the lists. I've seen you in the company of his friends, so I can assume that you knew him?"

"Yes…" Misty said, her voice trailing off. "I did know him."

"Is that Pikachu his?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes." Misty said, her voice sounding exceptionally surprised, while still sad. "How did you guess that?"

"A Water-Type trainer, with an electric Pokémon?" Cynthia said. "I knew he had to mean something. I understand that this must be hard for you Misty, but can you tell me how you came to own that Pikachu?"

"I…" Misty said, then tried again. "I'm sorry Cynthia, but I've been trying to put this part of my past behind me. If you like, I can put Gary on again. He has dealt with it better than I have…"

"Please." Cynthia said. "And I'm sorry for bringing up painful memories."

There was another pause, and then Gary's voice rang out again. "You want to know about Ash?"

"Yes please." Cynthia said. "I'm trying to track down any missing trainers, and Ash is one of them."

"You don't need to track him down." Gary said harshly. "He is dead. Pikachu told us years ago. One day he vanished to train, and a few months later Pikachu returned, without any of Ash's other Pokémon. He told us that his trainer was dead."

"I see." Cynthia said. "Thank you Gary, and I'm sorry for making you go through this."

"It's okay." Gary said. "Just please try to find some of those missing trainers? Give their friends some closure if possible. Coming from somebody that has had to deal with it, not knowing is very difficult."

"I'll do my best." Cynthia promised. "Goodbye."

As she put the phone down, she leaned back in her chair once more, thinking hard. She had found Pikachu, which tied up one loose end, but why would he say Ash was dead if he wasn't? Having seen him fight against legendary Pokémon she was surprised she hadn't realized it sooner. She was now confident that the Pokémon Master was Ash Ketchum, but she knew she would need more evidence. The next thing she planned to do was talk to Lance and Steven, to see if they knew anything.

So, the next day, while they stood in the Pokémon Master's office, waiting for its owner to arrive, she broached the topic.

"Do either of you know a trainer called Ash Ketchum?" She asked suddenly.

To her surprise, Lance nodded. "Ash Ketchum? I remember him. Why?"

"How do you know him?" Steven asked.

"I fought against Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza with him, years ago." Lance said. "I tend to remember somebody after something like that."

"What about you Steven?"

"The name rings a bell." The Hoenn Champion answered. "I think I met him a few times years ago… Had a Pikachu?"

"That's the one." Cynthia answered.

"Why are you asking about him?" Lance asked.

"I was wondering if either of you happen to know what happened to him?"

Lance looked sad for a moment. "From what I've heard, he's dead." He said. "He left to train, but then his Pikachu came back, saying he was dead."

Cynthia looked at him oddly. "That's the story I heard from Gary Oak as well." She said. "Exactly the same."

"Why?" Steven asked.

"Because I don't think he's dead." Cynthia answered. "I remember watching him face down Tobias at the Sinnoh League years ago, using a Sceptile that fought heroically against Darkrai, before eventually winning."

Lance looked at her a little confused, but Steven saw her logic.

"You think? No… He can't be… Can he?" Steven asked.

"Can't be what?" Lance said confusedly.

"Cynthia thinks that 'Champion' is Ash Ketchum." Steven told him.

"Well it would explain a lot…" Lance mused. "His ability to get caught up with legendary Pokémon for one… But why would his Pikachu have left?"

"I don't know." Cynthia admitted. "I know I haven't got that much to go on, but I wondered if either of you knew anything?"

"I'm not sure…" Lance said. "I have to admit it is possible, but I'm not sure…"

"Likewise." Steven said. "I would suggest we wait?" When the other two looked at him in surprise, Steven sighed. "'Champion' has already said that he will tell us his identity eventually. If we wait long enough, he will tell us, either confirming your suspicions or proving you wrong. Either way he doesn't get angry."

Lance was nodding. "I'm inclined to agree." He said. "I don't want to anger him, particularly not after he has fought against those legendary Pokémon. I can't think of anybody or anything that could beat him."

Cynthia sighed then nodded. "Ok. Hopefully he won't make us wait too long. We should have earned his trust by now."

A few minutes later, Ash strode in through the door. As he settled behind his desk he gestured for the others to sit down as well.

"Thank you for coming." He said. "I have a few things to take care of, but this will most likely be one of our last group meetings for a long time."

When his subordinates said nothing, he pressed on.

"Firstly, Cynthia. Good job with the media. I will send you a statement to read out to them, but suffice it to say, the crisis has been averted. Tobias will stand trial for the damage he did, and regardless of the court's decision, he will never be allowed to hold a trainer's license again. I will leave the organization of that in your capable hands."

Ash turned to Steven and Lance. "Lance, Silver Stadium is being rebuilt, but will take some time. You have a decision as to what to do with the Silver Conference. There are smaller stadiums in Silver Town that can be used for the finals until the old stadium is rebuilt. However, it is your region, it is up to you. If you decide to suspend the Silver Conference until the stadium is rebuilt, that is your decision. Steven, it would appear that you are the only one who doesn't have a lot of work coming up. A good thing too, given the upcoming Hoenn League. I expect that after today you will want to return to Hoenn to organize the tournament."

All three of them were nodding, but Ash pressed on.

"For the future. When it comes around, I will enter the World League in the Pokémon Master's traditional place; in the last-sixteen. Other than my battling, my public appearances will be kept to a minimum. Cynthia, you will continue in your role to ensure that this is possible."

Cynthia nodded again, before speaking. "I'll be training candidates to send to you?"

"Yes." Ash said. "My plans for the league have been fulfilled for now, I do not need to make any more changes. Let the turmoil settle."

A silence fell between the four leaders for a moment, before Ash spoke again.

"I am putting a great deal of trust in the three of you." Ash said. "Decisions you will take will be made in my name, and I will not permit you to abuse that power. If you need to contact me, I will always be available, but I trust you all to do the right thing. As a result, when I focus on leading the league, if I need anything done, I will most likely contact the three of you. The days of me making direct changes are behind us. The battle against Tobias has confirmed my place at the top, but the world will still hope to see me consistently. They will have to be disappointed; a frontal role was never my intention in the long run. Cynthia, if you need help from Lance and Steven to ensure that there are no problems, use them."

Ash stood up and turned away to face the window, looking out over Indigo Stadium where the first signs of work to repair the stadium were just beginning to show. There had already been comparisons in the media of the rebuilding of two major stadiums highlighting the way that the Pokémon League had been torn down by events, then rebuilt – newer, better and stronger. He let the silence stretch a little longer before turning around again.

"The last few months have been trying, with problems that we couldn't foresee but we have prevailed. I want to thank you all for the support you have given me. I felt that once I had claimed the title of Pokémon Master I could maintain my isolation, remain aloof from the world. I have been able to, but only because of your support. You are the cogs that keep the Pokémon League running."

Ash turned and faced back out of the window. His mind flicked back to the conversation he had had with Professor Oak two days previously. The old man had made some pointed comments about how Ash had run the league, although he had stopped short of criticising him.

" _You know you cannot run the world by ignoring it don't you?"_ _Oak had asked. Ash hadn't said anything, so Oak had pushed on. "At least trust the regional champions. They are all trustworthy people, they will not betray you."_

" _I once thought that of my Pokémon." Ash had answered. "I learned not to trust that day."_

_Oak stopped short of asking what had happened, what had split Ash's team apart. "I would trust them with my life." Oak had said. "And they will give you their very best. They simply need to believe in what they follow. If you show your trust in them is absolute, they will trust you in return."_

" _So what do you suggest?" Ash asked._

" _Tell them who you are. Make it clear that while they are trusted to know, that does not make them any more familiar with you. Make sure they know it isn't for discussion."_

_Ash thought for a long moment, looking away from the elderly researcher. His old friend had given him good advice throughout his childhood and teenage years. If he trusted any human, it would be the one in front of him._

" _I will." Ash said. And a smile had broken out across the face of the elderly Professor._

"To this end, an old friend of mine gave me some advice. He said that to get the best out of people, they need something to believe in." There was a sharp intake of breath from behind him, and Ash smiled. "They need somebody they can follow."

Ash broke off, still looking out of the window, before he committed himself. Swinging around, his gaze fell on the group sat in chairs in front of his desk.

"I want to explain something. I trust you all completely. What I am about to tell you is an illustration of that trust. I do not expect you to then start talking to me about it. I do not expect you to talk to me about my past. There is a good chance you have spoken to people that knew me. And I didn't want to tell you my name. But my mentor, the man who gave me my first Pokémon, was insistent and I trust him. And the final thing. I would prefer you to keep calling me by my adopted name. 'Champion'. Is this clear?"

Cynthia looked at her two colleagues, seeing her own expression of surprise mirrored on their faces. They seemed to be waiting for her to talk, so she took a deep breath.

"You would entrust us with one of your closest secrets? Your name?" Cynthia asked tentatively.

Ash smiled. "Why, are you planning on telling somebody?"

"No!" Cynthia gasped out without thinking. "You can trust us."

"I know." Ash answered.

And with that he removed a red Pokédex from his pocket and placed it into a slot on his desk. He pushed a button, retrieved his Pokédex and strode out of the room. As the door shut behind him, he heard the voice ring out behind him.

" _The Pokédex removed belongs to Ash Satoshi Ketchum."_

Smiling to himself he strode away.

* * *

Ash stepped out of the car and walked through the front door into his house. As he strode through and out the back, he saw Professor Oak watching Sam and Mellanie. Ash smiled slightly as he saw them training. He had been right to start to teach these two. As he watched Espeon padded up and rubbed her cheek against his leg. He smiled down at her, before looking around momentarily for Tobias.

" _He's spending more time alone."_ Espeon said. " _He wants to make the most of it before he is in prison."_

Ash nodded slightly. He felt for Tobias who would almost certainly be sentenced to an extended period in prison, despite the fact that he was no longer the same man that had committed his crimes. And since Tobias couldn't escape he had no problem letting him make the most of his final few days of freedom. Ash sensed movement and looked up to see Professor Oak walking towards him. He had spent a long time discussing a lot of his life since he had left with the researcher, and had talked about the future. Oak knew everything that he had said to the regional leaders.

"So how did they take it?" The elderly professor asked.

"I have no idea." Ash answered. "I didn't give them the chance; they will understand not to bring it up. Cynthia in particular."

Oak nodded. He had heard about what had happened after Goldenrod, how the inclusion of children had cost Cynthia her job. He had been close to criticising Ash about his harsh treatment of Cynthia, but had realized why Ash felt so strongly about children getting caught up in dangerous situations. Team Rocket could have killed him many times in his life, and had left their mark on him as he grew through adolescence.

"So what now?" Oak asked.

"The world moves on." Ash said. "I move on. I carry on working from the shadows, leading the Pokémon League. Competing in the World League each year. Doing my job."

"And what about Delia?" Oak asked. "You never decided what you would do about her. She misses you Ash, she is waiting for her son to come home. Hasn't she suffered enough?"

There was a flash in Ash's eyes, of what Oak wasn't sure. The Pokémon Master turned away from his old mentor, watching the two youngsters train. As the silence stretched Oak opened his mouth but a sharp gesture from Ash stopped him.

Eventually Ash started speaking. "I could not face my old friends." He said quietly. "To their minds I ran away, I left them."

"That's not what they…" Oak started before Ash cut across him.

"How do you know?" He asked, turning to face the old man. "Take Misty. She was my best friend. I ran away without telling her why. And when I came back one of the first things I did was suspend her as a trainer. How would she react to me now?"

Oak didn't know what to say. Ash pressed on.

"And Brock. Who was once like my brother. What would you do if your brother vanished for seven years? And May and Dawn. I spent a year teaching each of them, and then vanished? They've both done staggeringly well, Dawn in particular. But I still abandoned them. I can't face them again."

"They miss you Ash." Oak said. "They think you are dead."

"No they don't." Ash retaliated. "They miss who I was seven years ago. That boy would have never hurt Misty in the way I did. Would never have hidden himself. That boy _is_ dead. Time changes us all Professor. Perhaps it is better if they do think of me as dead."

"But your mother Ash." Oak said sadly. "Even if you can't face the rest, surely she deserves to know you're alive?"

"How though?" Ash asked. "To see her I would have to go home. And if I see one of the others…" Ash trailed off, and Professor Oak stood next to him, thinking quietly. When they had discussed this over the last couple of days, he had tried to get Ash to admit to wanting to see his mother again. This was the closest he had come yet. And Oak knew he had one final card to play.

"So if you could see her without the others knowing?" Oak asked. "Would you?"

Ash looked at Oak, his gaze burning straight through the researcher. "Yes. But it isn't possible." And he strode forwards, calling to Sam and Mellanie to come towards him for a lesson. As he stood next to the youngsters, Oak watched on thoughtfully. And a plan started to form in his head.

* * *

Cynthia walked into the press office in Indigo Plateau. It was a room that had not been used much recently, something which was surprising given the media focus on the Pokémon League. There was a large number of reporters assembled, waiting for her to make the announcements that the world had been waiting for. There had seemed a slight power vacuum in the absence of 'Champion'. Or Ash as she supposed she now knew. Although to put an actual name to the whirlwind of power that was the Pokémon Master felt very unusual. She smiled slightly as she took her seat in front of the microphones. He wouldn't have to worry about her calling him Ash. He would always be 'Champion' to her now.

"Cynthia". The first reporter called out. "Has 'Champion' returned from his leave of absence?"

"He has." She answered. "He spoke to myself, Lance and Steven as to his plans for the future of the Pokémon League and our roles as we move forwards. He has given me a statement to read on his behalf. As I'm sure you all know, he doesn't like speaking to the media."

There was a light ripple of laughter from the reporters. Cynthia pulled a piece of paper out of a pocket and started to read.

"In light of recent events, I felt it important to highlight the direction that I intend the Pokémon League to take from now on." Cynthia said in a clear voice. "The time for major changes has passed for now. There will not be any more major changes, and if gym leaders continue to fulfil their responsibilities they will have nothing to fear from central administration. Miss Shirona will be remaining in the role she took up shortly after I became Pokémon Master, organising training camps for promising trainers and being a buffer between myself and the world. While I am aware that there is a widespread desire to see me in a more obvious role, this is not going to happen. My desire as Pokémon Master has always been to make a difference, and I feel I can do that best from behind the scenes."

Cynthia took a breath and took advantage of the pause to glance around the room. She hadn't realized quite how focused the reporters were on her words. Well, 'Champion's' words.

"With respect to the events that followed the challenge of Tobias Takuto, he has been kept in custody at my residence in the time since the battle. He will stand trial for endangering public safety."

Cynthia smiled when she finished that section. Two sentences to sum up the greatest battle that the world could remember seeing. There was no way the reporters would be happy with that. She was expecting a torrent of questions when she was done.

"Otherwise, I reiterate my statements at my inauguration. My aim is, has always been and always will be to put the interests of the Pokémon League first. Any action which will strengthen the league will be taken."

Cynthia stopped reading and put the sheet of paper down. There was a long drawn out silence, before questions started to get thrown at her. Cynthia smiled and held up her hands.

"I will answer questions where possible, but don't swarm me." She said.

"Cynthia, what does he mean by any action that will strengthen the league?" One reporter called.

"Ultimately I'm not entirely certain." Cynthia admitted. "But I would expect a continuation of his work thus far, although he has made it clear to me that he does not intend to make any more radical changes soon."

"Surely as Pokémon Master, he must take a more frontal role?" Another reporter asked.

"Not necessarily." Cynthia said mysteriously.

"How does he intend to establish links with the world then?" The reporter asked.

"A generation or two ago and there was no chance for the mass media coverage that meant that was an issue." Cynthia threw back. "But I do accept your question. The Pokémon League will not be silenced. We will still communicate with the world. 'Champion' however, will not. In that respect, little will have changed."

"What about Tobias?" The first reporter asked. "And in particular, the battle that took place in Indigo Stadium?"

"Tobias has accepted that by challenging 'Champion' and using the team of Pokémon he did he endangered the spectators in the stadium." Cynthia answered. "As such he will stand trial, and more details of that will be forthcoming. In the meantime he has released his legendary Pokémon, and with the new law coming into effect, they cannot legally be re-caught."

"And the battle?" The reporter pressed.

"Well he clearly can't challenge 'Champion' again." Cynthia said. Laughter rippled out around the room.

"Obviously" the reporter said, although he was smiling. "But I am referring to the battle that took place afterwards, between 'Champion' and a group of legendary Pokémon."

Cynthia's smile faded. "I was not there." She said. "And as such I cannot give full details. However, I can fill some of them in. By capturing legendary Pokémon, Tobias caused the others to get progressively angrier. Their appearance and consequent attack was a culmination of those events."

"How did 'Champion' escape?" Another reporter asked, a tinge of awe in her voice. "Did he defeat all of the legendary Pokémon?"

"He hasn't told me." Cynthia said simply.

"Will he release any more information about the event?"

"I doubt it." Cynthia said. "Can we move on please?"

The reporters looked at each other, before coming to a silent agreement. A few more questions were fielded, which Cynthia answered simply enough, before she ended the press conference. As she did so however, one final question was called out.

"Cynthia, you said Tobias will stand trial. But since the events in question nobody has seen him. Have you? How is he doing?"

Cynthia turned and looked back at the reporter who was stood up, a hopeful expression on his face.

"I have not seen him." Cynthia said. "But he was transferred into the custody of the Pokémon League earlier today."

"So you don't know the effects of events on him?"

"I do not." Cynthia confirmed. "It is not my place. I am not a police officer."

"When will his trial be?"

"I do not know." Cynthia said. "It is out of my hands. I suggest you direct these questions to the police." And with that Cynthia strode out of the room.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Sam asked. Professor Oak was getting ready to start his trip. "Where will you go?"

Oak laughed. "You worry a lot for a young man. I'll be fine."

"Do you have anywhere planned?" Mellanie asked. "Or are you just going to wander?"

"Oh I have a few ideas." Oak said. He put a few more things into his small bag before swinging it over his shoulder. He had abandoned his white lab coat, and changed into clothes that were more practical for long journeys. At his waist, a place where they hadn't lived for a long time, were six Pokéballs. Each contained a Pokémon that he had had for decades. He was ready. As he stepped out of the front door a voice rang out.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?"

Oak turned to see Ash striding towards him, a light sheen of sweat over the Pokémon Master's face. Oak smiled. Ash didn't miss anything these days.

"I didn't want to distract you from your training. How did you know I was leaving?" Oak said.

Ash just raised an eyebrow. "I know everything that happens on this island." He said. "Just as I can control everybody who comes and goes."

"So I can't get back?" Oak asked.

"On the contrary, the gates will now open for you." Ash said. "Just like they do for myself, Sam and Mellanie. So you are welcome back at any time."

"Maybe I will come back then." Oak said. "Just as I hope you will consider going back?"

Ash sighed. "You don't have to keep pressuring me. I have made my decision. That part of my life is over."

Oak nodded, before turning and walking to a car that was in front of the house. He moved to get in the front before turning back to the group which was stood by the front steps.

"I look forward to the next time we meet." Oak said, before getting in the car which moved off. Ash turned away, before breaking into a run. He vanished in moments, off to join his Pokémon in their training once again. Sam and Mellanie turned to go to the back of the house where their Pokémon were practicing together.

"I hope he'll be alright." Sam said slightly forlornly. "I liked him."

Mellanie burst out laughing. "Sam, he'll be fine. He's been into Pokémon since before your parents were born!" Still laughing, Mellanie led the way to their Pokémon.

Professor Oak watched the gates at the edge of the island get closer. It was an odd feeling to be sat in a car as it drove without a driver, but it was the easiest way on and off of Mystery Island. As the car reached the gates, it came to a stop and Oak got out, watching as the gates slowly slid open. He walked through and they shut behind him. Oak started to walk, relishing his chance to do so.

Within a short while Oak reached the centre of the coastal town. He found a Pokémon centre and walked in, heading to a videophone. He dialled a number.

"Hello?" came Delia Ketchum's voice, before her face appeared and lit up. "Samuel!"

"Hello Delia." Professor Oak said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you." Came the response. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Oak looked around furtively, before speaking a bit quieter. "I need you to come meet me."

"Why?"

"I can't really explain. But you can't tell anybody why you're going. Tell them you just wanted to travel with me for a while. And bring Pikachu, saying it's for protection. Some places we are going aren't fully safe. But I need you to come."

"How long will it take?" Delia asked. "I need to be around in case Ash comes home."

"I know." Oak said. "But Gary will be permanently in Pallet Town. He will be able to watch for you. And I know my grandson, if Ash comes back Gary won't let him leave again."

There was a long pause, before Delia seemed to take a deep breath. "Okay." She said. "I'll come."


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done!

"Are you sure about this?" Gary asked.

Delia smiled as she hugged the young Professor. "Yes. Your grandfather was insistent."

Gary sighed. "If you're with him you'll be out of contact." He said warningly. "If Ash does come back…" He trailed off, allowing Delia's mind to fill in the rest.

"Then it's up to you to make sure he doesn't leave." Delia said.

Gary smiled ruefully. "That'll be difficult." He paused before deciding to take the plunge on a question. "Delia… Why now? Why are you leaving?"

"Because I feel something good about this." Delia said. "I don't know what it is, but it feels right to go now."

Gary nodded, before stepping away. "Then I wish you luck." He looked down at Pikachu who was by Delia's side. "And you, look after her." Pikachu grinned and gave Gary a thumbs up. The Electric-Type had been surprised at Delia's request for him to go with her, but had agreed easily enough. He had once belonged to her son, it was fitting that he eventually followed her. And if he spent too long cooped up he'd get bored again. This was a chance for adventure for him.

As Delia turned and started to walk away, Pikachu running alongside her, Gary waved before walking back to his laboratory. It felt weird to be the last one of his old friends in Pallet. His grandfather was gone, Ash was gone, and Delia was gone. Everybody in the town knew him as a researcher, none seemed to remember him as a kid who had left twelve years ago.

"It's time for the new generation." Gary said out loud. There was a noise from behind him and he turned to see Misty watching him. She had already said her goodbyes to Delia, before disappearing into the lab. It was hard for her; Delia had taken her last ties to Ash.

"What do you mean?" The red head asked.

"What I say." Gary said with a smile. "Have you not noticed the next generation taking over slowly but surely?" Misty shrugged so Gary continued. "Since I became a trainer, two regional Professors and a large number of Gym leaders have changed."

"Not all willingly." Misty put in. Gary nodded.

"Indeed, not all willingly. But they've changed. Our generation is beginning to take over."

"Is there a point to this ramble?" Misty asked.

Gary shrugged. "Not really. More thinking out loud. I'm going to miss Delia."

Misty nodded in agreement. "Same. And Pikachu…"

"Pichu will miss him more!" Gary said with a laugh. Misty grinned, before crossing the room and hugging her boyfriend. Gary returned the gesture, before smiling down at her.

"Anyway, we should get on." Gary said. "I need to continue my work, and you should be out training."

Misty grinned at him, kissed him quickly and turned away. Gary watched her stride away before moving deeper into the lab to continue his new life as a researcher.

* * *

Ash sat meditating. Alongside him Sam and Mellanie were doing the same, all completely silent. In front of them, all their Pokémon were training. Ash let his mind wander slightly from his concentration, drifting across to the youngsters. They had both thrived in the last couple of weeks, coming on leaps and bounds in their training. After a year or so, he suspected they would probably try to leave, but they would be sufficiently good trainers by then not to embarrass him. He had enjoyed the last week immensely. It was how he had hoped his life would go after he returned. Training, alongside a few, highly talented trainers. He had been to Indigo once in the last seven days to hand Tobias over. Cynthia had everything perfectly under control and had another training camp organized for a couple of weeks' time. He had declined to help with it, saying that it wasn't appropriate. She had understood. The future looked good for him; he had everything that he had wanted when he returned home, and for once it looked like a crisis wasn't immediately jumping at him.

Ash stood up and stretched, an action mirrored by the two youngsters alongside him. The Pokémon stopped training and turned to face them as Ash raised his voice.

"Time for dinner."

Behind him, from the open door into his house, food floated on plates out towards the Pokémon. A trio of plates floated up to Ash, Sam and Mellanie who took their respective plates and started to eat. There was a happy aura around the clearing, not dampened by the plate that still floated towards the sleeping bag by the edge of the open area. The whole group ate in silence, something Sam and Mellanie had quickly learned to do. It wasn't that Ash disliked them talking, but he always seemed so focused, even when eating, that they didn't want to disturb him.

Ash suddenly spoke. "We need to discuss another part of your training."

Sam and Mellanie looked at each other.

"What part?" Sam asked.

Ash smiled tightly. "Ethics."

"What do you mean?" Mellanie chipped in. "Treating our Pokémon properly?"

"That is part of it." Ash said, nodding. "But not just your own Pokémon."

He pushed his empty plate away and stood, walking a short distance away. "Do either of you remember me fighting during the World League?" Ash asked, facing away from the two youngsters.

"Yes." Sam said, while Mellanie nodded.

"And my fight against Misty a few days later?" Ash asked.

Sam grinned. "Of course. You thrashed her."

However Mellanie was shaking her head. "Wasn't that the one where Misty's Golduck collapsed at the end?"

Ash turned around, his face showing an expression of sadness. "Yes." He said simply. "She pushed her Golduck too far. My question to you is this: what was the difference between the fight against Misty, and any of my other fights?"

The grin slowly slid off Sam's face as he thought about it. He knew Ash's fights better than anybody except perhaps Ash himself, but he knew that Golduck was the only Pokémon that was pushed to the point of collapse.

"Misty didn't withdraw her Golduck." He said eventually.

Ash nodded, before returning to sit next to the youngsters. "That is one of the most important things to learn when working with powerful Pokémon. When to attack your opponent at full strength, when to attack weakly, and most importantly, when to stop. Misty and that Golduck have been through a lot, but even so I guarantee that the bond between them will have been weakened by that ordeal."

"But Golduck still fought so well in the Johto League…" Mellanie said, but she trailed off as Ash's gaze fixed onto her.

"Yes he did." Ash said. "But Golduck was reserved. It takes a lot of experience to notice it, but the signs were there. Misty has lost part of the trust that her Pokémon place in her."

"Why are you telling us this?" Sam asked.

"Because you are both becoming more powerful. While you are here, if your Pokémon come to serious harm I will intervene, but you need to understand the impact that it can have on your relationship with them. A defeat can strengthen the bonds, but a Pokémon being seriously injured will lose trust. And if you push them too hard, they will get frustrated. Remember, unless your Pokémon throw themselves totally into the training, they will want breaks. And you can still get exceptionally powerful with…"

Suddenly Ash's voice trailed off, his head snapping around. He stood up and strode away, watched by every single Pokémon. Within moments he had vanished into the trees, leaving a long silence in his wake.

"What just happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't –" Mellanie started, before being cut off.

" _Professor Oak is an extraordinary man."_ Espeon said. She had left her food and moved up to next to the pair of young trainers. " _He has brought somebody to visit Ash."_

"Who?" Mellanie asked excitedly. "Is it one of his old friends? Misty?"

" _No."_ Espeon answered. " _I suspect that if it had been an old friend, Ash wouldn't have allowed them onto the island. Remember, he can just not open the gates. Given who it is, he won't have known what to do, and so did nothing. But he will not want to face them."_

"Who is it?" Mellanie asked again.

" _You will see soon."_ Espeon said. " _They are coming here."_

* * *

Ash strode into the woods, away from his house, putting as much distance between himself and what was coming for he turned and smashed a fist into a tree, causing it to uproot and crash into another tree. His anger unsated, Ash strode away from the damage, fighting to control his emotions. He had trusted Professor Oak, just like he had trusted others. And the old man had gone behind his back, brought somebody here who he wasn't certain he wanted to meet. But then… if they had come alone, there was no reason for him to hide. Except his fear of how they'd judge him. How they'd blame him for abandoning them.

Ash's pace quickly carried him to the edge of his island where he sat down, and began breathing deeply, trying to calm himself down. At the back of his mind he felt Espeon's presence flickering, but not pushing too hard. He grimaced, she'd know what was happening by now. He just hoped that she wouldn't come looking for him. He needed time to work things out in his head.

* * *

Sam and Mellanie were waiting at the front door of the house, Espeon by their side. The car came to a stop, and Professor Oak climbed out, before turning back to the inside and holding out a hand. Both of the watching youngsters gasped as they recognized the face of Delia Ketchum climb out of the car, and look around.

"Where are we Samuel?" She asked.

"Mystery Island." Oak answered with a smile. "There is somebody here who will meet you eventually. Although first I think there are some youngsters who might want to say hello again."

Delia looked at Sam and Mellanie and her face split into a wide smile. Before she could move there was a loud cry and Pikachu leapt out of the car to hug Mellanie.

"How are you two?" Delia asked, moving forwards to hug them. "It's been a while since we've seen you! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Delia…" Sam said, still in a state of mild shock. Mellanie was quicker to respond properly.

"We've been training under the Pokémon Master." She said. "He invited me before the end of the Silver Conference and …" Mellanie's voice trailed off again. She still hadn't fully recovered from her ordeal, still waking up with nightmares. Espeon flicked her tail, before nuzzling Mellanie's hand for the girl to take comfort from her. The Sun Pokémon had started treating Mellanie like her own child, sitting up with her late into the night to help stave off the nightmares.

Delia grimaced and hugged Mellanie tightly, causing Pikachu to leap off again, before glancing down at Espeon.

"And who is this Pokémon?" Delia asked. "She's beautiful."

"'Champions' Espeon." Oak said. "And I doubt you'll see a healthier Pokémon. He looks after them all very well."

Espeon met Delia's gaze, but didn't say anything. Her eyes flickered to Oak's who smiled back at her, before gesturing to the house.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" he said with a warm smile.

"I guess so." Sam said slowly, turning to lead them inside. "Although A… 'Champion' headed off into the woods not long ago." He said over his shoulder. "We don't know when he will be back."

Oak nodded as they walked inside, and through to the lounge which had the door which led outside. It was open, showing the Pokémon eating outside. A few of them glanced up, but only saw Sam, Mellanie and Professor Oak inside. They turned back to their food.

"Why are we here?" Delia asked as they sat down in the lounge.

"Because of 'Champion'" Oak said. Pikachu sat up from where he was sitting in the middle of the room, to watch Oak carefully.

"What about him?" Delia asked. She had been pushing Oak to talk about why he was taking her to an island in the middle of nowhere since she had found out where they were going, but he hadn't told her anything, just saying it would explain itself when they got there.

Before anybody could answer, there was an echoing roar and the house shook. Mellanie screamed, as both her and Sam's Pokémon shot back into the house to take up positions around their trainers. In front of them, stood at the doors, and visibly trembling was Pikachu. Opposite him, but just outside the doors leading to the outside, Charizard had noticed that he was there. To say that the Fire-type looked angry was an understatement. He had stormed up to the house, roaring all the way and was stood towering over Pikachu. The flame on the end of his tail, a good indicator for his anger, was almost as large as when he had flattened Rayquaza. Pikachu glanced at the flame before cowering in front of the furious Pokémon in front of him.

" _Charizard!"_ Espeon cried in shock, as he roared again. This time words could be heard over his anger.

" _How DARE you come here!"_ Charizard roared. " _You…"_

" _CHARIZARD."_ shouted Espeon, the force of her mental command causing the terrified humans to stumble back into their chairs and sending Mellanie and Sam's Pokémon tumbling from their defensive position around their trainers. " _Back off. NOW._ "

Charizard continued to glare at Pikachu, not moving. In the house, Oak was gesturing for Delia to move, almost pushing her out of the room. He turned to Sam and Mellanie but they were on the floor by their Pokémon, trying to get them back on their feet. Espeon's shout seemed to have caused some serious damage.

" _Would you attack here?"_ Espeon demanded. " _In his house? Do you really think he will thank you for that?"_

Charizard finally turned his gaze on Espeon, who was stood just behind Pikachu, in a position that would enable her to dodge or pounce quickly. If Charizard attacked she wasn't sure how long she could keep him out of the room and the human's safety was her priority.

" _He deserves to suffer!"_ Charizard roared at Espeon. " _He broke him! He nearly killed him!"_

" _This is not…"_ Espeon started, but was interrupted by a surprisingly calm voice.

" _Charizard, do not take it upon yourself to pass out judgement. You've been taught better than that."_

Charizard spun around to see Sceptile, his blades by his sides but glowing, with Meganium and Snorlax either side. " _You dispute my right?"_

" _Yes."_ Snorlax rumbled. " _We were all there that day, not just you. Pikachu remains until he returns."_

Charizard looked around at each of the Pokémon, before snapping around to glare at Pikachu.

" _You'd better pray for forgiveness, rodent."_

* * *

Ash leaned against a tree, his eyes shut. He recalled the day Pikachu left, the day he realized he could never go home, never see his mother again. He could remember the day like it was yesterday. But it wasn't, it was years ago. How could he face his mother again, having left her alone for nearly eight years? In his mind he visualized the horrible moment again.

" _What can I do for you Pikachu?" Ash asked as the little electric Pokémon walked up to him._

" _Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu said. "Pikapi, Pika, Pikachu, chu, chu. Pikachu."_

_Ash stared. "Please tell me I'm misunderstanding you" he said quietly._

_Pikachu continued to speak and gesture, while Ash's face went from being stunned, to shock, and then sadness._

" _Are you sure about this Pikachu?" Ash asked finally. The little Pokémon_ _nodded, and Ash sighed. "And I can't change your mind?" Pikachu shook his head. "I'll remember you buddy. You've been the best friend…" Ash turned away, wiping at his eyes, while Pikachu looked on, trying not to cry himself. Ash stood up and strode away. He needed some time alone before he spoke to the rest of his Pokémon._

"So why have you come back after all this time…" Ash mused. "Why has Professor Oak brought you here… And not just you…"

" _Mum, I'm leaving again."_ _Ash said. Delia Ketchum turned around to look at her only son in surprise._

" _Where are you going this time?" She asked._

" _I'm not sure." Ash answered. "I'm not going running off to a new region… After what happened in Sinnoh I want to get better. I'm going to leave to do some training."_

_Delia's face showed surprise at his words. This wasn't something she was expecting._

" _Who will you travel with?" She asked._

" _I'm not planning on travelling Mum." Ash said. "I'm going to find somewhere to settle. Get stronger. Then I'll start again."_

" _I see." Delia said. "When will you leave?"_

" _Tomorrow." Ash said. "Now I've decided I want to get to it as quickly as possible."_

_Ash turned away and left the room, Pikachu at his side, leaving his mother gazing after him._

"Mum…" Ash muttered. "Why would he bring you here? To make me see you? But… Will he bring the others? Can I face them?"

Ash stood up, and slammed his fist into the tree which crashed to the ground, the noise echoing around the small forest. He turned and stalked away from it, his thoughts in turmoil. They would have reached the house by now, he thought. Sam and Mellanie would be surprised, confused even. Could he return home and try to get them to leave?

Even as he considered it, Ash knew it wasn't possible. He could hide behind his title, try to make it so that his mother couldn't see his face. But his voice? She might still recognize it. She was his mother after all. In any extended conversation she would work it out… Maybe he could try just talking to Oak to get rid of her… Ash smacked his palm against his head. He couldn't believe he was trying to hide from his mother again. He knew when he returned he would most likely have to face her.

Ash chuckled slightly. He had faced armies, fought against a horde of legendary Pokémon, and argued with Arceus himself. Yet going home to face up to his mother was something that he couldn't face.

In his mind, Espeon's voice spoke out.

" _Ash, I'm sorry but we need you back here."_

Ash blinked as a roar echoed across the island. His head snapped around, looking at his house. He would recognize that roar anywhere. Charizard.

" _Charizard is losing it. Pikachu is here… Ash, I don't know what to do."_ Espeon's voice had a note of panic. For all her training this was something she had never had to deal with. None of them had. He turned and started moving back towards his house. His decision had, it seemed, been made for him.

" _I'm on my way."_ Ash sent silently to Espeon. " _Try not to let him destroy my house."_

A few moments later Ash felt a shockwave of power radiate from his house. It felt like a mental shout. He recognized Espeon's voice, but the power surprised him. Charizard was angrier than he thought. Understanding why Espeon had called for him, he quickened his stride.

As Ash strode into the clearing behind his house he saw Charizard turn back to the house and growl something. He stopped a few metres away from Charizard, and waited. A few moments passed before his trademark Pokémon realized he was there. Charizard turned slowly to meet his master's gaze.

"Charizard." Ash said, his voice deathly calm. "What are you doing?"

The flame on Charizard's tail dropped noticeably as he heard Ash's level tone. Not angry, but not pleased. He stepped away from the house, moving back down the lawn, his head bowed slightly.

"Charizard." Ash's voice rang out again. "Thank you."

The Pokémon looked up at his master to see Ash gazing at him. Charizard nodded his head once, before turning away again. No more words were needed from Ash, Charizard always knew what he meant. The strength of the bond between them meant that. Ash turned back to his house, to see another Pokémon he had once shared a similar bond with.

Ash stepped into the room and gestured for Sam and Mellanie to return to their seats. Pikachu cuddled next to Mellanie, still shaking from his ordeal. Outwardly Ash was perfectly calm as he removed his hat and walked into the corridor.

"Would you like to come back in?" He asked Oak and Delia. "I assure you, my Pokémon will not harm you."

Oak started to move, but Delia didn't. She was frozen in place, staring at Ash. Oak turned back around to look at her.

"Delia, come on through."

She didn't move. A lone tear ran out from her eye, running down her face and dropping to the floor. Ash stood, motionless, watching his mother as shock, then disbelief and finally hope crossed her face.

" _Ash?_ "

As the Pokémon Master nodded, she threw herself at him, sobbing into his chest as she hugged him. Ash stood in shock, before slowly, gingerly his arms went around his mother.

* * *

"Come in." Cynthia called in response to the knock on her door. The door opened and Tobias was led in, an Officer Jenny behind him.

"Please wait outside." Cynthia said to the policewoman who nodded and left again. Cynthia gestured to a seat for Tobias, who took it.

"Thank you for coming." Cynthia said, which made Tobias chuckle.

"I'm not certain I had much of a choice." He said. "Being arrested and held does seem to do that to you."

Cynthia smiled. "I wanted to speak to you about what will happen. Particularly with regards to what you've done."

"My crimes you mean?" Tobias asked.

"Yes." Cynthia answered. "There is no precedent that we can use here, nobody has ever been charged with anything similar. However, firstly I wish to know how you intend to plead."

"I wasn't aware you could demand that from me." Tobias said lightly.

"I can't." Cynthia said. "I'm asking politely. If you do not wish to tell me, you don't have to."

Tobias sighed. "I'll be pleading guilty Cynthia. I need to face up to what I've done."

"I see." Cynthia said, typing at her keyboard. "If you don't mind me asking, why the change? You weren't particularly enamoured with me last time we met."

Tobias smiled tightly. "I… wasn't myself. Something happened with the Pokémon I captured. And something happened with the Pokémon Master when we fought."

Cynthia leaned forwards slightly. "What happened there?"

"I really don't think I can tell you." Tobias said. "Not least, I'm not entirely sure. But…" he sighed again. "I owe 'Champion' my life. I nearly died there Cynthia. And if the rest of that life is spent in jail, then I probably deserve it."

* * *

Eventually Ash gently eased his mother's arms away from himself. She looked up into his face, tears still running down her own. Her hand slowly moved up to his face, tracing the lines of his cheekbones, before they reached up to his eyes. Her hand fell away, her gaze questioning the darkness in her son's eye, but Ash made no motion to answer. Delia tried to hug her son close again, but he instinctively pulled away. After a moment Ash gestured to the door behind him, leading to the room which Professor Oak had quietly slipped in to give Ash time with his mother. She nodded slightly and followed him. In the room Sam and Mellanie were sat with their Pokémon, chatting quietly to Oak. They looked up as Ash entered the room.

"Take a seat." Ash said. Then after a moment's hesitation. "Mum."

A smile broke out across Delia's tearstained face as the word registered. Across the room there was a cry. Ash spun, to see Pikachu shooting across the room. As he reached his old trainer, Pikachu sat back on his haunches to stare at Ash, who looked back down, his face expressionless. After a long pause, Ash turned back to the group.

"Please excuse me one moment. Pikachu…" Ash took a deep breath. "Come with me."

Ash walked out of the room, Pikachu following behind him. On the grass outside his house every single one of his Pokémon stood, staring at him and Pikachu, waiting. As Ash reached them he turned to gaze at Pikachu. Behind him, Espeon moved forwards to be by his side, while Meganium stretched a vine out towards him. Despite everything he had gone through with his Pokémon, the fierce loyalty shown by them all, in times of difficult emotions, Ash was still closest to Meganium and Espeon.

"Eight years Pikachu." Ash said, his voice distant. "Nearly eight years since you left. Eight years since you walked out of my life, taking my friends with you. Eight years since I resigned myself to never seeing my mother again. Eight long years. This team you see before you has bonded over that time, become more powerful than you would ever think possible. And now you're back. What can we do for you?"

Pikachu stared in disbelief. His old trainer was treating him as he would a wild Pokémon, not an old friend. Looking at the obvious bond between Ash and his Pokémon, Pikachu had a terrible thought. He had left years ago because he felt the training would destroy Ash. He feared that he would be forced to watch the kind trainer that he had known turn dark, no longer caring. Looking at how his Pokémon treated him, it was obvious that had never happened. And Pikachu had been wrong for all these years.

" _I… I'm sorry."_ Pikachu said. Espeon translated for Ash, who nodded slightly, but continued to look expectantly at Pikachu. " _I was wrong. And I want to come back. I should never have left."_

Ash continued to gaze at Pikachu, before he raised his arm. Pikachu fought the urge to shrink back as he felt power flowing from Ash. However as he looked around, all he could see was a small red bottle floating towards his old trainer's hand. Pikachu's ears shot up. Ash knelt down, the bottle of ketchup in his hand.

"Pikachu, you are not strong enough to re-join my team." Ash said quietly. "And I could train you, but I don't want to risk you getting disillusioned again. You may stay and you may train, but I strongly suggest you do not attempt to fight any of my Pokémon. Some of them will not forgive you so quickly." Ash rolled the bottle towards Pikachu who picked it up in disbelief.

" _Just like that?"_ he asked. " _You're not even angry?"_

Ash smiled slightly. "Pikachu, do you not remember my words on the day that you left? I said I would remember what we achieved together. And not a day has gone past where I have not thought of you. If you want back, you are welcome Pikachu."

The small electric type threw himself forwards at his trainer who caught him. Pikachu buried himself into Ash's still damp chest, adding his own tears to those of Delia Ketchum. Behind Ash there was a slight growl, causing the Pokémon Master to whip around.

"My word on this is _final."_ He said, his gaze on Charizard, who held his gaze for a long moment before the Flame Pokémon stepped back, bowing his head in acknowledgement. Ash turned to the rest of his Pokémon. "Welcome Pikachu back, and make him at home. I will be inside the house. Do not make me come out to argue with you."

Under Ash's gaze the Pokémon quietly dispersed. Some returned to training, while Espeon prowled forwards with Meganium at her side. Pikachu looked at them as Ash placed him back onto the ground.

" _Come with me."_ Espeon said quietly to Pikachu. " _I'll show you where you sleep. There is a place for you. There always has been."_

Ash sat back down in his chair, looking across at the room. His gaze fell on his mother, who looked so old. His mind filled with all the times he could have gone home. Times that he had been near Pallet Town and considered going to see how she was. As with his Pokémon, not a day had gone past when he hadn't thought about his mother. Yet despite all that, he knew he had only been to Pallet Town once in the previous seven years; when he had wandered across Professor Oak's ranch and laboratory as part of his inspection of the Pokémon League. Yet he hadn't gone to see his mother. And yet she didn't seem angry. He couldn't understand it, and didn't really know what to say. For one of the first times in a long time, Ash was lost for words.

Professor Oak opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. Ash and Delia were gazing at each other from across the room, neither speaking. He took a deep breath, was about to speak then looked into Ash's eyes. While they were still trained on his mother, Oak could see the emotion that was raging inside his one active eye. And the words caught in the elderly researcher's throat and died.

Finally Ash wrenched his gaze away from his mother, and looked at Sam and Mellanie. "It is time for you two to return to your training" he said, his voice perfectly level. "Professor, why don't you go with them? I'm sure you'd enjoy a chance to inspect their Pokémon."

Under Ash's gaze, none of the trio felt arguing appropriate. They quietly left the room, heading out to the garden where they quickly vanished out of sight, the door shutting itself behind them. Delia was still staring at her son, almost trying to assure herself that he was real. That he wasn't gone. As he turned his gaze back on her, she remembered the last time she had seen his eyes, the brown colour which had still been in them. The colour which had been leeched out by the years. She remembered the time that she'd been told he was dead. How Professor Oak had held her as she cried. And when he had gone, how she had stood at her window, looking out to where Ash had left, the tears still rolling down her face. The pain of all the years rushed back. A thought crept into her mind; _how could he have left?_ Yet as she looked into his eyes she saw the pain she felt mirrored in his gaze. The pain of years of loss, coming back to haunt them. She couldn't blame him, not only was he her son, she knew that he had suffered just as much.

As Ash met his mother's eyes he too saw the pain in her eyes. But he could see further, see the hope behind the pain. The hope that her life could return to how it once was. With her son to care for and look after. Finally, after the long silence, Ash spoke.

"In eight years, I never stopped wondering." He said. Delia's eyes widened slightly at the sound of his voice, but otherwise she made no move. "I wondered what home was like. I wondered how my friends were. How you were." Ash's eyes lost focus slightly as he became lost in his words. "I never stopped thinking about you. When I learned to cook properly, I remembered how you always cooked meals. When I got ill I remembered being a child with you caring for me. And when I found a new Pokémon I remembered how excited Pikachu would be."

Delia just stared as her son spoke, his voice calm, almost emotionless. This was not how she had anticipated seeing him, even in her wildest dreams.

"But that was a long time ago." Ash said, his gaze wandering around the room. "I learnt how to cook well. I learnt how to stay healthy. And I grew up. Capturing a new Pokémon was no longer an incredible thing. I remember every single Pokémon I've ever captured, but it was no longer the same. It no longer put me on a high for weeks. I just cared for them and helped them grow and develop."

Ash turned his eyes back onto his mother fully. "I've changed in the time I've been gone." He said. "But in all those years apart, I never forgot who I left behind, or how they made me what I am."

Smoothly Ash rose to his feet and held his arms out once again, and in a moment his mother was in them again, crying as she held her son at long last.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Enjoy!

_A Few Months Later_

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the final of the World League. The reigning champion of the Silver Conference from the Johto region, Aaron Olson, who has clearly upped his training since his tough battle in this year's abandoned final, has fought his way through to his first World final. However, facing him and fighting to retain his title, is the current Pokémon Master, known only as 'Champion'. Aaron has fought his way through some tough challenges thus far, but this will be his hardest by a long way. Can he triumph? Or will 'Champion' – making his first series of public appearances since the famous battle that has simply become known as the clash of legends – prove too hot for the challenger? Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the field, the challenger. Welcome Aaron Olson!"_

Ash chuckled to himself as the stadium roared their approval. Aaron was a popular figure, not least in his attitude to fans. He always seemed to have time for them. However, the announcers attempt to talk up the match was amusing. Both Ash and Aaron knew that this was going to be a one-sided affair. Although he had been impressed with the progress that Aaron had made since he last saw him; the trainer was clearly talented and had taken what he had learned from Ash at the training camp to heart. The camp seemingly so long ago, that Ash had helped at. Just one of many things that had happened since he had returned to civilization.

" _And welcome to the field, the greatest Pokémon Master ever seen"_ Ash laughed out loud again. " _Before he competed at this tournament he had not been seen for months. He has not spoken to the media in months. He may be mysterious, but his power is incredible. Let me hear you roar for the Pokémon Master, 'Champion'!"_

Ash strode out onto the field, not even bothering to acknowledge the avalanche of noise rolling down from the stadium. His mind was not focused on the battle ahead, but on what he was looking at. In the stands, high above his head, he could see Cynthia, Lance and Steven all watching the battle. And in the Champion's Box, next to them was Delia Ketchum. The mother he thought he had lost forever, but had come back to him. She had barely left his side in the months since Professor Oak had brought her to see him. And he could not remember being happier. Espeon had commented on how he had seemed more complete since she had come back into his life, along with Pikachu. Delia saw her son looking up into the stands at her and smiled, knowing that he would see it. Alongside her, Sam and Mellanie were cheering, making Ash smile. They had never been to one of his battles live, having not been brought for the quarter- or semi-finals, but he had agreed that they could watch him here.

Ash reached the middle of the stadium, where the Aaron waited for him, alongside the referee. Ash reached out and shook his opponent's hand, before politely wishing him good luck. He then returned to his trainer's box, and faced Aaron.

"Champion, release your Pokémon." The referee called. Ash silently held out a Pokéball, before Charizard appeared with a deafening roar. Across the field, Aaron fingered his belt before choosing his own Pokémon. Jolteon appeared, hissing at the noise.

" _No surprises in the selection of either Pokémon. Aaron starts the vast majority of fights with his Jolteon, and clearly has decided to do so here, while Charizard is the only Pokémon that 'Champion' has used in this tournament, and is the Pokémon that single-handedly won him his title last time out."_

"This is a six on six battle, between Aaron Olson and 'Champion'." The referee announced. "Either side can make substitutions at any time and when one side has lost three Pokémon, there will be a short break. Are both trainers ready?" After both trainers nodded, the referee whipped his flags down. "Begin!"

"Jolteon, use…" Aaron started, but before he could get any further Charizard fired a Flamethrower at his Pokémon. "What the… Jolteon, dodge now!"

Jolteon didn't waste a moment, diving to the right, but as he climbed back to his feet, he saw another Flamethrower racing in. Another dodge, and another, but he wasn't quick enough and was clipped by the attack.

"Jolteon, try to get a Thunderbolt off." Aaron called.

"Hurdle it." Ash barked, his first command.

As Jolteon's attack raced in, Charizard simply flapped his wings, and leapt over the attack, carrying him closer to Jolteon. Too close, as Aaron suddenly realized, too late.

"Jolteon, get out of there!" Aaron roared, but it was too late. Charizard unleashed a devastating Fire Blast that sent Jolteon skidding across the field, clearly knocked out. As Charizard moved back to his starting position, a hush descended on the stadium.

" _And 'Champion' takes the first round with an utterly devastating combination. I have to admit folks, this isn't the first time I've seen him battle, but this appears to be his best yet. Aaron is going to need everything he has to endure this!"_

* * *

"Wow…" Mellanie said quietly. "Just… how good is he?"

Cynthia glanced over and smiled at the two youngsters, who were still Ash's only students. She had met them a few days before, but remembered their names from her first training camp, so was pleased to see them. "Very." She said, before turning her eyes to Delia. "And part of it is thanks to you."

"Me?" Delia asked, startled. "What do you mean?"

"We know who he is." Cynthia said.

"I know, Ash told me, but…"

"And I know who you are, Mrs Ketchum."

"I still don't see how…"

"It's simple." Cynthia said with a smile. "When he was away, his Pokémon were his family. And however much he would have tried to deny it, he needed human company. Company that really cares about him. You provided that, and because of you he is more complete. It will reflect in his battling, and his outlook. Who knows, he may even lighten up one day."

Cynthia turned back to the battlefield, leaving Delia with a wide smile on her face. While Espeon had commented on the effect she had had on her master, she hadn't truly believed it. However, the more people told her, the more it sank in.

* * *

Aaron recalled his Jolteon in a state of shock. His first Pokémon was usually enough to at least get a few hits in to tire out an opponent, if not take the first round. While he hadn't expected to actually beat 'Champion' it was terrifying to be reminded of the gap between them so bluntly. He reached down to his belt to try a different Pokémon. One which hopefully would be able to dodge better.

"Xatu, come on out."

Ash watched silently, his mind elsewhere. Being back at the World League was making him reflect on everything that had happened since he was last here. And the obliteration of Jolteon reminded him of the first time he had faced his old friends. Particularly Misty. He remembered the way she had fought against him, utterly outclassed yet desperate to make an impression. And eventually thrashed. But not giving up. The way he remembered Misty. And enough to convince him that she would kill him if she ever found out who he was, not least because he had suspended her. Some of his other friends wouldn't be as aggressive, but he knew he couldn't reveal himself to one of them, and not all. Their faces flickered in front of his eyes. Gary, his rival, and the man he had always been slightly intimidated of, reduced to near stammering when he had interviewed him. Dawn, the bubbly girl he had once known, grown up and a leading Coordinator. Brock, who had finally fulfilled his dream of becoming a Pokémon Doctor. Even James from Team Rocket, who Ash knew had abandoned their organization a long time ago, even if he had only found out the reason recently from Pikachu. Yet he didn't want to see any of them. Ash knew he could be accused of being cowardly, but he was doing what he felt was right. He had moved on from his friends, and they wouldn't recognize him anymore. In fact, they hadn't when he had seen them.

Ash's attention snapped back to the battle as the referee announce the second round, snapping his flags down to signal the start.

Once again, Charizard fired an immediate Flamethrower, which forced Xatu into the air to dodge it. Aaron smiled as his reasoning for choosing Xatu became immediately apparent. This Pokémon was one of his hardest to pin down.

"Xatu, Psychic to redirect those attacks." Aaron called, as another Flamethrower shot up towards his Pokémon. Xatu's eyes glowed and the Flamethrower started to slow, but not stop completely. Aaron stared in surprise, before the attack finally came to a stop.

"Charizard, into the air." Ash said quietly. The two attacks died as Charizard leapt off the ground, before firing another attack at Xatu who swooped low underneath it. Ash let his Pokémon try to attack a few more times but no attacks were hitting Xatu. Ash glanced across the field to see Aaron concentrating fiercely, calling out directions for Xatu to dodge. Charizard continued to follow, attacking, but couldn't pin down his elusive opponent.

Ash watched with amusement as Charizard let out a roar, before firing another attack out that missed Xatu by inches. Clearly Aaron had learnt from his demonstration at the training camp, just before he had gone after the Rockets… Ash wrenched his attention back to the battlefield as Charizard let out another deafening roar. He glanced up at his angry Pokémon who was managing to fit in glares at him between his repeated attacks at Xatu. Charizard was clearly angry he wasn't intervening.

"Charizard, Fire Spin." Ash called, which caused the dragon to glare down at him again, before he released a burst of fire that formed a vortex with Xatu trapped at the centre. Aaron watched in fear as Xatu tried to escape, but there was no way out. Ash flicked his gaze across to Aaron who made his decision.

"Xatu, use Psychic to open a hole and get out!" He shouted. There was a blue glow, and the flames flickered around Xatu, before a tiny hole appeared. However, as Xatu shot out of it, he was caught by a much larger burst of flames, which sent him crashing down to the ground. Charizard settled back in front of Ash with a slight snarl on his face. He hated Pokémon that were able to dodge.

" _And Xatu goes down! Despite a clever manoeuver to get out of the Fire Spin, Xatu flew straight into Charizards next attack and stood no chance. Aaron needs to get some solid hits in soon, or this will be another whitewash!"_

As Aaron recalled his Xatu, Ash let his attention wander back to his fight against the Rockets. The ease that he had taken out the training base, the surprise on Cynthia's face when he came back. Then the Goldenrod Debacle…

"The third round will be Charizard vs. Armaldo!" The referee shouted. "Begin!"

"Armaldo, Dig!" Aaron shouted, to dodge the now inevitable Flamethrower from Charizard. He almost made it. A roar from the hole told the crowd that the Flamethrower had clipped the Plate Pokémon.

Charizard leapt straight to the hole and fired another attack straight down it, causing the ground to start to heat up. Across the field Aaron was sweating badly, both from the heat and the worry etched on his face as he searched for his Pokémon. As the temperature shot up Ash automatically blocked the discomfort it was causing. Just like he had blocked the pain from his torture when captured in Goldenrod… As Armaldo surfaced Charizard fired another attack at Armaldo. The Plate Pokémon looked shaken from the attack he had endured underground but still managed to use Rock Tomb to create a shield in front of himself. Charizard roared and fired an even stronger attack, blowing the rocks away and sending Armaldo sliding back across the field. The Flame Pokémon seemed angry at the way Armaldo had tried to hide behind walls. A shadow of a smile shot across Ash's face; Charizard hated fighting opponents who wouldn't fight him properly. It was one of the problems he had faced when going after Giovanni; the Rocket boss never faced Ash head on. It was part of the reason he had been so angry underneath the Rocket Headquarters, an enemy had refused to face him and then had hurt his master… Ash forced his mind back to the battle. He didn't need to; Charizard was winning easily by himself, but not giving the battle his attention would be unprofessional. A few more attacks called and Aaron was recalling his Armaldo, its burnt form out cold.

" _And Aaron loses his third Pokémon. He still hasn't landed a solid attack on Charizard, and this is beginning to look ever more one-sided."_

"You try to hit the bloody thing." Aaron muttered under his breath, as he left the field for the break that followed half his team being knocked out. "It's impossible. It moves too fast, and attacks too much."

One other man in the stadium heard him, and although nobody could see it, there was a grin on the face of Ash as he left the field.

* * *

"Wow." Sam said in disbelief. "He's even better live! Charizard is just obliterating Aaron."

"I'm glad it isn't me facing him this year." Cynthia said in agreement. "If anything, I think he's gotten better."

Delia leaned back in her chair and smiled. If what she had been told was true, Ash had gotten better because of her. After having to first watch her son always travel and never be at home, then endure him being gone for years, she was just happy to have him back. Yet if she was making him a better trainer, it was even better for her. Since she had found him, she had been trying to find a way to be involved in his life. Apparently her just being there was enough for him.

* * *

Ash looked calm as he stood gazing at the door out to the stadium, waiting for it to open. Internally, his mind was racing. He knew that this battle was the culmination of the work he had done since he had become the Pokémon Master. The battles he had fought in the year, yet still come out of alive. He knew that faith in the Pokémon League, so strong when he had taken over, had been shaken. The attack on Silver Stadium had done that. He had to try to show that he was just as powerful as he had been a year ago. That the Pokémon League was just as powerful. The obliteration of Aaron would send the message. He just needed to get his mind back onto the battle. There was a noise behind him, and he felt a head push against his hand. Espeon was behind him, nuzzling his hand gently. Ash didn't look down, he just smiled. Whatever happened in the future, Espeon would be at his side.

Aaron stared across the field at Charizard who was gazing at him, waiting for him to make a move. He had been trying to decide how to counter the Flame Pokémon, but had come up with only one viable strategy. He knew what Charizard would do, he just had to try to beat it.

"Ursaring, Hammer Arm." Aaron said calmly as he released his Pokémon. As soon as Ursaring appeared, Charizard fired a Flamethrower, which Ursaring stormed straight at, swinging its glowing arm to try to beat its way through the fire.

Ash smiled slightly as Ursaring forced his way through Charizard's attack, only for the Flame Pokémon to flap his wings and climb away from the attack. Ursaring roared in frustration, a sound that Charizard drowned out with his own. Charizard had heard about Lance's fight against the Ursaring when Lance had been rescuing Cynthia. Despite the fact that Charizard had fought and beaten a hundred Ursaring, he had been wanting to fight another one ever since. Even though Aaron's wouldn't be anywhere near as strong, Charizard clearly wanted this fight to be memorable.

Ursaring charged again, only to be sent flying by a bigger blast of flame from Charizard. Aaron gritted his teeth in frustration as his Pokémon was batted back and forth across the field. Ursaring was fighting well, and managing to deflect most of each of Charizard's attacks but each one was making an impact on him.

"Ursaring, Dig!" Aaron shouted.

As Ursaring vanished down the hole, Charizard roared louder and dropped towards it, positioning himself to fire an attack straight down it, just like he had done to Armaldo.

"Earthquake." Aaron called, causing Charizard's eyes to widen, and Ash to gaze at his Pokémon thoughtfully. Watching Charizard get caught out like this hadn't happened for a long time. Charizard tried to throw himself into the air, but the rocks thrown up by the attack caught him and caused him to roar in pain. Dust covered the field, and Charizard vanished into it. Ash smiled to himself; he had been thinking of the Ursaring that Lance had fought, and the only sight he had of them was the dust cloud. Now there was similar in his own fight against one. That rescue attempt was what had persuaded him that he could trust the regional leaders. Cynthia had shown terrible judgement up to that point, but despite Lance's hothead attitude, he had still been sensible. They learned from their mistakes, and they had good intentions. It left him confident in leaving them in control, the way that he had wanted to.

As the dust cleared, Ash stared back at the battlefield. Ursaring was still standing, although clearly battered from his own attack that had hurt him badly. Ash had to admit, he was impressed, using an earthquake when underground would drastically increase its power, but at the cost of hurting the Pokémon using it. He hadn't expected it from Aaron. On his side of the field, Charizard was standing, looking utterly furious. Despite the attack that had hit him, Charizard wasn't showing much damage.

"Charizard, end this." Ash barked. "Get into the sky."

Charizard shot up, before swooping towards Ursaring who tried to club him with a Hammer Arm, but Charizard was too agile. The Flame Pokémon dodged, then fired a Flamethrower at point blank, which sent Ursaring tumbling. As Aaron's Pokémon tried to clamber back to its feet, Charizard attacked again, leaving Ursaring out cold.

" _Despite a strong showing, Ursaring is overwhelmed by Charizard! Aaron is now four down, and appears to be going the way of everybody else; defeated by just one of 'Champion's' Pokémon"_

'Not everybody' Ash thought. 'Tobias took out Altaria. And I used four against him.' Tobias had been an exception though, and everybody knew it. Using legendary Pokémon to try to become Pokémon Master had looked to be a good strategy until it became apparent the damage that Tobias had done. The storms that had broken out across the world hadn't caused too much damage because they had dissipated as suddenly as they had appeared. But Tobias had been sentenced to 5 years in prison, although the crime was unclear. Everybody agreed that he had committed a crime, but what was unclear. Eventually he had been charged with endangering human lives, the dubious crime made more acceptable by Tobias' acceptance.

Ash looked up to see who Aaron had released next, and felt a wave of surprise come across him. Aaron had released a Venusaur, but it seemed larger than most. And it had an aura of power that made him suspect the fight wouldn't be as straight forward as everybody would expect.

"Venusaur, Sunny Day!" Aaron called, and there was a ripple of surprise around the stadium. Sunny Day would make Charizard's attacks stronger. Ash looked across, but he suspected he knew what Aaron was doing. He had learned from the training camp, and this pointed to just one strategy. Ash wondered if Charizard would be ready or not.

As the orb shot into the sky, Charizard fired his now customary Flamethrower at Venusaur, who fired a ball that glowed red. It broke apart against the Flamethrower, but did enough to reduce the damage. Charizard opened his mouth and unleashed another Flamethrower, this one much stronger.

"Venusaur, Solar Beam." Aaron ordered. The white beam that shot away from Venusaur caused exclamations from the crowd, as it smashed into the Flamethrower and poured straight through. Charizard grunted in surprise as it crashed into him, causing him to reel backwards, before leaping into the sky to avoid a follow up attack from Venusaur.

Ash gazed thoughtfully at his opponent. Venusaur's attacks were incredibly powerful, but it would come at a cost. Charizard would need only one clear shot and the fight would end. Yet Aaron was experienced enough to know that and to protect against it. As another Solar Beam shot straight through one of Charizard's attacks, Ash watched his own Pokémon. Venusaur was impressive, but Charizard should be able to win a contest of strength, particularly with the effects of Sunny Day. Yet he hadn't. The reason struck Ash in a moment. Ever since he had sent Rayquaza to the ground with one devastating attack, Charizard would be known for his devastatingly powerful attacks. No Pokémon would want to go up against him because they couldn't win a contest of strength. Venusaur was putting in a challenge to his strength. The kind of strength of legendary Pokémon, strength that could beat legendary Pokémon.

The fight against the legends that had given Charizard his reputation had also restored Ash's reputation. And faith in the Pokémon League. And a challenge to Charizard was a challenge to Ash. Tobias had given Ash the toughest fight he had ever fought, but it had restored everything that he had nearly lost.

"Charizard, dodge left and get closer." Ash barked. Venusaur's next attack shot to the side of Charizard who then swooped towards his target. "Now drop." Venusaur fired vines and petals forwards, in an attempt to drive Charizard away, but gravity gave Charizard a better dodge than anything he could have created himself.

"End it with Blast Burn."

Aaron looked away. There was nothing he could do, at that range Venusaur couldn't dodge and he certainly couldn't survive the hit.

" _Venusaur seemed to have kept Charizard at bay, but 'Champion's' intervention ends the round with a brutal close range strike! Venusaur is not getting up after that, which leaves Aaron with just one Pokémon. Will his famous Absol be able to do some damage to Charizard?"_

The fight Ash knew would be the toughest had arrived. The Pokémon that would remind him of Pikachu whenever he fought it. The Pokémon that had driven Pikachu into the ground. Charizard still wanted revenge on Pikachu, but he would never get it. Pikachu was now one of their team. And grudges in their team never held. When Aaron had made the final, Ash had told him that he would have one chance. Absol would be one of the few Pokémon that could take the kind of abuse that Charizard wanted to dish out, was a Pokémon that could equate to Pikachu and would be forever linked to Pikachu. And getting revenge for their team would be worth it. The Flame Pokémon had agreed. Not just for his own pride, but to clear his own anger. Charizard still hadn't forgiven Pikachu for abandoning Ash, or for driving the rest of Ashs Pokémon away. When Pikachu had admitted that they had all returned to the wild, Charizard had stomped away and not spoken to any of the other Pokémon for three days.

As Absol appeared, the flame on Charizard's tail grew. Absol leapt straight into the attack, dodging Charizard's early strike. Leapt over another Flamethrower and rolled under a third before firing his own attack. Charizard dodged easily and attacked again and again.

"It even dodges like Pikachu…" Ash thought, before trying to wrench his attention back to the battlefield. He knew he should try to watch, even though Charizard would win this easily he was so fired up. Yet his mind kept distracting him…

Absol tried an Ice Beam that Charizard obliterated with another strike, but the Disaster Pokémon was already gone again. Absol had watched videos of Charizard fighting and knew his best chance was to not get caught close. " _Why does he seem so angry?"_ Absol thought to himself as he dived out the way of another attack.

"Pikachu had better be watching this." Ash thought, with a slight smile. "I hope he knows this could have been him."

Absol was being backed into a corner, with nowhere to run as Charizard advanced, attacks firing almost constantly, preventing Absol from escaping to either side. As Charizard attacked for one last time, Absol leapt into the sky, landed on his opponent's head and then jumped, leaping high into the sky away from Charizard. Ash almost burst out laughing at the look of shock on Charizard's face as his victim vanished. The humiliation of being caught out like that was made worse by the sound of the crowds laughter.

"And now I think Pikachu is safe." Ash muttered quietly, feeling slightly relieved. "Charizard is going to take it all out on that Absol."

Absol started to fall from where had jumped, but Charizard had recovered from his surprise and surged into the air. Before Absol could make it to the ground to try to dodge, Charizard was there. An attack into the ground forced Absol up again, away from Charizard, who adjusted. Again Absol was able to dodge by pushing himself further into the air, but the ground was further away. As he tried a third time, there wasn't enough momentum generated by the attack to change his direction enough. And Charizard shot through him, catching him in his claws, and hovering, Absol entirely at his mercy.

Charizard gazed down at Ash who met his Pokémon's eyes. While Charizard was going to try to get revenge, there was something else he had to do. Confidence in Ash had to be complete. And the obliteration of a Pokémon known to be as powerful as Absol would do that. As the two eyes met, Ash gave one sharp nod.

"Absol, Bite." Aaron shouted, fearing for his Pokémon. Absol sunk his teeth into Charizards leg, but the Flame Pokémon didn't seem to notice. Charizard started to ascend, taking Absol with him.

"Thunder!" Aaron roared, then averted his eyes as the attack lit up the sky. Charizard kept going. "Razor Wind!" The attack didn't even seem to faze Charizard. "Hyper Beam" Aaron screamed desperately. There was an explosion in the sky, but as he looked up, Absol was still firmly in Charizard's grip, despite the power of the attacks; which Charizard didn't even seem to have noticed.

As the whole crowd watched, Charizard rolled, putting Absol above him and easily accessible. The flame on his tail grew. The mouth opened. As the torrent of fire shot out, Absol shot away from Charizard like he had been fired out of a gun. The Disaster Pokémon bulleted into the sky, and Charizard began to drop down towards the stadium.

" _And Absol, captured by Charizard takes a hit of the kind that flattened Rayquaza! Can Aaron's talisman survive?"_

Ash looked up at the sky, focusing. Absol had finally stopped ascending and was starting to drop.

"Charizard, catch." Ash barked.

"No!" Aaron shouted. "I concede! Absol can't win this, and I'll not see my Pokémon battered around like that!"

Ash gazed levelly at his opponent. "Charizard, catch." He repeated firmly.

As Charizard shot back into the air, Ash turned his gaze back to the sky. "I hurt Pokémon once before." He said quietly. "Charizard may not have forgiven Pikachu, but I have. And I'll not let that grudge hurt Absol any more than necessary."

As Absol fell, Charizard shot up, before slowing his speed. Absol shot towards him, and Charizard closed his wings, beginning to drop. Absol crashed straight into Charizard, who grabbed him before flapping his wings furiously to try to slow down. The momentum of Absol carried to two of them down, ever closer to the ground, and there was a collective gasp around the stadium. The crowd could see what Ash had known since he gave the command. Charizard would not be able to stop both of them before they hit the ground. His Pokémon had a decision to make, and Ash _knew_ what he would do. While if he dropped Absol he would escape without impact, Ash had trained him better.

Charizard looked down before making his decision. He flipped over, and folded his wings around the Disaster Pokémon. There was an echoing crash around the stadium as they finally hit the ground.

Aaron took an involuntary step forwards. He had seen Charizard try to protect his Pokémon, but the dust cloud rolling out from the centre of the impact scared him. They had come down so hard…

Across the field, Ash stood calmly watching. He was proud of Charizard. Despite the grudge that he felt at Absol because of Pikachu, he still made the right decision. As the dust cleared, Charizard was seen, standing tall and proud, although bruised. At his side, Absol stood, legs shaking from exhaustion and his body showing the marks of the attack that he had taken, gazing at his erstwhile opponent in awe. Aaron sprinted forwards to hug his Pokémon tight before looking up at Ash.

"Thank you 'Champion'." Aaron said.

Ash held his opponents gaze for a long moment before nodding and turning away.

" _Aaron has withdrawn his Absol, and Charizard has managed to save Aaron's Pokémon_ _from a brutal impact with the ground! In addition to his strength, Charizard clearly cares about his opponents. Despite the ferocious attack, Charizard was able to save a very battered Absol from further harm"_

The referee stepped forwards. "Aaron has withdrawn Absol. With Aaron having lost all six Pokémon. Champion is the winner!"

Ash calmly recalled Charizard, strode forwards to shake Aaron's hand, then the referee's, before silently leaving the stadium. He would not appear in public until the next World League.

* * *

That evening he was sat at his house, watching his Pokémon train, when somebody sat next to him. Ash's head didn't turn, but he knew who was there.

"What are you thinking about?" Delia asked.

Ash looked at her. "I'm happy." He said quietly. "All those years I was away, I thought I was, but I was missing something. When I lost my Pokémon, when they all left, I lost my family. Both the ones that I had taken with me, and the ones that I left behind." Delia reached out to hug him and he let her, before looking back to his Pokémon. "In that time, I never realized that what I was missing was waiting for me at home."

"What will you do now?" His mother asked.

"I will spend time training Sam and Mellanie, and more time with you." Ash answered. "We still have a lot to catch up on. The world can do without me for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! If anyone is interested in the sequel or some one-shots set before the events of this fic then comment and I may post it. Hope you enjoyed! :D

**Author's Note:**

> The Lost Master was written by Iama2p on Fanfiction.net
> 
> All credit goes to Iama2p
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9528773/1/The-Lost-Master


End file.
